Brainless
by BellaBlack98
Summary: "You realize I'm gonna put you first right? If it comes down to the two of us, I want you to live Finnick. Annie needs you." Our faces go grim. "What's your plan?" Finnick asks trying to change the subject. When you're a Victor, you can sense things. Who's going to die, who's going to be alone, who's going to lose their minds. If only I knew what would happen to me a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Brainless!" I hear someone shout.

I turn to see my best friend Sabrina run towards me through the crowds.

"How's it going?" I say smiling at her.

"Pretty fine. Going to the forests?"

"I'm carrying an ax Brainless."

She laughs out loud. "Well we know that we're talking to Johanna Mason."

I wink at her and continue the trek to the forests.

"How's it going Brainlesses?" We hear a male voice behind us.

I turn around and punch Lincoln in the face. "Hey, Nosebleed."

He straightens up and pulls a tissue from his back pocket and holds it against his now bloody nose.

"I don't know why I like you two." He says over our roaring laughter.

"Because, back in Kindergarten I broke your nose and- you know I don't know." I say looking over at Sabrina. "Because it's hard not to love me."

"More like I pray that one day you _won't_ punch me in the face." He says rolling his eyes.

I smile up at him. "It's not very likely."

"Fantastic." He says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Consider yourself lucky." I say wiping the blood from my knuckles on his shirt. "I don't punch everyone because I don't want to get asswipe on my hands."

"Oh Yay, I'm not an asswipe." He says just absolutely quivering with joy.

We turn to go off to the forests uninterrupted this time.

"Alright ladies," The foreman says sharply. "Twenty trees or twenty lashes, take your pick."

"I choose trees." I say loudly.

"That was rhetorical Johanna." The foreman says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know." I say smirking.

He sighs. He opens his mouth to say something, and then decides against it.

I hear some guy shouting loudly to a group of lumberjacks that aren't chopping.

That's when I spot Renee.

"Renee!" I shout.

She turns and the guy stops his preaching.

I storm over there. "One, shut up, there isn't a god. Two, if you don't shut up I'll stuff my fist into your face and it'll take a surgeon to get it out. Three, if ya'll don't get chopping we're all gonna get whipped. Now scram!"

I shout at the 'priest' and his listeners.

"Get!" The people scatter rather quickly.

"Shame, he would love to have you follow him and spread his word."

"Shove it." I say shoving him away and looking at my younger sister angrily.

"Jo! It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! You're going to get yourself killed! This crackpot is feeding you lies." I say jumping from the stump I had stood on to scatter the crowd.

Sabrina and Lincoln watch me. "Nosebleed, go get Ed."

Lincoln runs off. "Jo! It's true! Can't you feel His presence?"

"I can feel the whip, but not any supernatural being protecting me. Because he's not." I snap. "Now get to work."

Renee's only thirteen.

"What's wrong?" Ed says getting to us.

"Renee's been listening to the crackpot." I say glaring at the crazy guy continuing his rant.

"Ah Renee!" He says looking at her.

"It sounds like a better option. It's better to have faith than to just feel sorry for ourselves!" She begins her usual argument.

I sigh and scramble up the tree with my ax with Sabrina at my side. We begin to hack away at the higher branches.

"It's sad." Sabrina says. "Renee, she's gonna get herself whipped."

"There's only so much I can do to protect her." I say wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Hey Jo," Scarlett my other sister says as she climbs up and hacks at a branch near my face.

"You hit me with that thing and you're dead." I say looking at the ax repeatedly hitting a branch three inches from my face.

She smiles. Scarlett's fourteen a year younger than me. "Where's Max?" I ask.

"Down at the tributary, I walked him. He's got his own team now."

"He's already eleven." I say shaking my head. "Mom? Has she moved?"

"No," She says frowning as she sends the ax deeper into the branch and closer to my face.

"Dad?"

"He's off at the mill."

"Oh so he got up this morning?"

She nods. "I asked him, he barely answered me but he says mom is ill."

"Ill? So she lies in bed for days without moving a muscle because she's ill?"

Scarlett shrugs. "Ed took care of Xavier."

"School doesn't start for another three hours." I say confused.

"He took him to the neighbors."

"Oh," I say. "We've got a lot of siblings."

Scarlett laughs. "That we do. Mom and Dad really need a hobby don't they?"

This makes Sabrina and I laugh.

We hack away laughing. We finish the branches and we hop down the tree like three little squirrels.

I whistle for help and Lincoln and Ed come by to help us chop the trunk.

Ed shouts for people to get out of the way as we fall it.

With a crack and a huge thump the tree falls. Our fellow foresters help us drag the log to the tributary where Max and his team of ten year olds and younger rolls the log into the water and walks it down the tributary to the mill.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and we repeat three times before the Mockingjays repeat the note saying that it was time for everyone thirteen to seventeen to go to school for the next three hours, and then we were back to our jobs.

"See ya Ed!" I shout to my brother Edmond.

"See ya Jo; try not to get kicked out this time!"

"No promises." I say laughing alongside Sabrina and Lincoln.

I walk Renee and Scarlett to school after picking up Xavier from our neighbor's house. Well I didn't. Our neighbors didn't really like me. Something about not liking the fact that I spend my free time on their roof or throwing rocks at their son's window.

Not my fault.

So, Scarlett went in and got little Xavier. He's three years old. The school offers a daycare, which I think is the weirdest thing but it does and we take advantage.

I was the odd one out of the family. Everyone had either blonde hair, or red hair, but I had brown.

Ed liked to tease me saying that Mom must have had some explaining to do when I was born. I had brown eyes while the rest had blue.

Although, my freckles that dust my cheek bones and my nose are a trait of the rest of my siblings, I still was just different.

I'm also a little punk.

I pick up a rock and throw it at the window. It had little scratch marks from all of the rocks I threw at it.

Sabrina rolls her eyes at me and shoves me to the ground. I jump back up and punch her in the stomach.

Lincoln joins in by grabbing my arms and holding them behind me so that Sabrina could punch me like a bag.

So what does she do?

Punches me like a bag, that's what.

"You three," Scarlett says rolling her eyes.

Renee still wasn't talking to me. I kick Sabrina in the stomach and she backs off laughing.

We make it to school with me and my friends still trying to add scars to each other's collection.

"Johanna!" I hear someone angrily call my name. I turn to see none other than Eric storming up to me.

"Stop throwing rocks at my window!" He booms.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"So?"

"You need to stop."

"And?"

"Just stop!"

"Why?" I say smirking.

He screams in rage and walks away.

"He needs anger management." I say to Sabrina.

She scowls at me. "I hate you sometimes."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"Brina's got a crush!" I sing quietly.

"Keep your day job."

I wink at her which makes her even more frustrated.

Lincoln looks at us amused. We enter class with no intentions of learning a damned thing.

"Here's a fun little game." Lincoln suggest while our poor teacher tries to teach us literature. "If you were picked for the Hunger Games tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"Freak out, cry like an idiot, seriously hurt myself. Throw myself off the stage in an attempt to kill myself." Sabrina suggests.

"Seriously." Lincoln says rolling his eyes.

"I'd act like a weakling. So do about half of what Sabrina suggested, and then act like a weak little kid."

"Johanna Mason weak?" Sabrina says laughing. Lincoln joins in.

"Well, I'd act like it! Then I'd come out and show my super awesome skills."

"Johanna Mason awesome?" Lincoln says laughing. Sabrina joins in.

I punch them both in the gut just as the teacher looks back.

"Johanna Mason!"

"What?" I ask looking from my still laughing, yet gasping slightly, friends to the teacher.

"Don't what me. What are you three talking about?"

"The Games tomorrow." I say. "We can't wait!"

If you can't see the sarcasm then you don't know me.

The teacher purses her lips and goes back to talking about poetry or some crap no one cares about.

"I am awesome!" I say smirking. "I'm a vicious killing machine."

"Now that, I can see." Lincoln says smirking.

"Yeah, Johanna Mason, victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, twenty four victims and counting." Sabrina says.

"You really think you're funny huh?" I say smirking.

"I _am_ funny." Sabrina says smiling triumphantly.

"Maybe in a mental institution."

"Ouch," Lincoln says looking between us.

"Johanna! Out!"

"We'll finish this next class." I say narrowing my eyes at Sabrina.

She gives me a smile. "Sabrina, Lincoln, you too."

"Ha!" I say laughing at them. "Finally I'm not the only one!"

This earned eye rolls from the rest of the class. Eric trips me as I walk down the aisle of seats. I catch myself and kick him back.

"Punk," He mutters.

Sabrina blushes when I cock an eyebrow at her.

"How can you like him?" I say loudly as we walk down the hallway. Lincoln snickers into his hand.

"He's sweet when you're not throwing rocks at his window, kicking his shins, or threatening him during class." She says rolling her eyes at me.

"Is that so?" I say stopping and pondering this fact.

Lincoln laughs. "Not everyone is like your beloved Nosebleed, see, I deal with all of that, Eric is normal."

"Normal's boring."

Sabrina shoves me into the lockers with a smirk. That starts a wrestling match on the ground with Lincoln reffing.

I get Sabrina to tap out.

I get up with smirk. "I'd be a victor."

Lincoln snickers but stops we he has to pull out his Nosebleed rag again thanks to Sabrina.

"I'm going to have some nose problem when I get older." He says rolling his eyes.

"Ah, chill out Nosebleed, it's not like we broke your nose again." I say sticking my tongue out at him as I walk backwards in front of them.

"Keyword of that sentence would be _again_." He says sticking his tongue out at me back.

I laugh. "Let's skip class." I say yawning. "I don't wanna deal with people."

"Surprise, surprise." Sabrina says laughing.

"Hey, tomorrow, one of us could get picked." I say smirking. "Let's spend our 'last day together' somewhere else."

"None of us are going to get picked." Lincoln says shaking his head. "Not us or your siblings Jo, or Eric. We're gonna be fine."

"Or we could just go back to class." I say batting my eyelashes at him.

"The apocalypse is tomorrow." He says decisively.

"Yes!" I say running down the hallway with my chuckling best friends behind me. We run towards the mill and into the forest after crossing the tributary.

I lead the way through a beaten down path we had so many times gone down to during school.

I don't stop running until I see the hammocks we had set up in the top of the tallest tree. We scramble up and claim our separate hammocks.

They sway in the wind with us relaxing in them. I was up the highest, but we were close enough to be able to talk to each other.

"You know, eventually, the foresters are gonna get to this tree." Lincoln says carving something into the bark of the tree.

"Yeah," I say. "But that's years from now."

"This is true." Sabrina says. "By that time I'll bet we've forgotten about this place."

I nod. "We'll still be friends though. Right?"

Lincoln nods.

"Of course!" Sabrina says. "Till the end."

I nod. We continue talking about what we would do in the Games when we hear the end of school bell.

"I better go get the brats." I say scrambling down the tree easily.

"I'll come with you." Lincoln and Sabrina chorus. This starts a shove fight.

I start the run to the school which becomes a race. Lincoln has longer legs, but I have better agility and endurance so I overcame him eventually.

"You two suck." Sabrina says panting as we wait for my sisters.

I shove her to the ground in a loving way.

This means that I kicked her too.

That night, Renee prays. She prays to God. I don't bother to stop her and neither does Ed.

Dad didn't come home that night.

Max cuddles into my side and I tell him stories about a mythical creature that I made up in my head. Just nonsense. We didn't have dinner and we don't have dinner he gets worried that he would starve before morning.

I know that it wouldn't happen because it was just one night. But he didn't so I told him the stupid story.

"Did he die?" He asks eagerly.

"No Brainless." I say rolling my eyes. "He obviously didn't. It'd be a crappy story if he did."

Max smiles up at me. Ed's playing with Xavier, so I get Max ready for bed.

"C'mon we have an early morning." I say smiling. I share a bed with Max and Xavier while Ed gets his own, Renee and Scarlett get a bed.

Max cuddles up to my side. If it were any other night I'd push him away.

Xavier chose to sleep with Ed so Max and I had more room.

Yet I still end up with no breathing space.

"Jo?"

"Hm?"

"What if you get chosen? Or Ed? Or Renee? Or Scarlett? Or all of you?"

I smile despite the seriousness of the question. "None of us are going to get chosen."

"Promise?"

Shit. "Promise."

**A/N Heyy! So it's a Johanna Fanfic! :D Hmm not much to say, other than, review and tell me what you think! And yes people do treat their friends like that! Me and my friend from martial arts class used to spend hours just trying to bruise or scar the other. Whether it was sparring without safety pads or trying to impale each other with our weapons… Lol good times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I drag my sisters through the crowd as we go to town center.

The woman pricks our fingers collects the blood and checks off our names. Ed is behind us explaining to Max how to keep Xavier safe.

I go to the fifteen year old girls section. My name is in the bowl twenty one times. Sabrina's is in six times. Lincoln's is twelve.

Sabrina meets me and she looks awfully scared.

"Lighten up," I say patting her on the back. "It's just the Games. It could be worse."

"How?"

"I don't know." I say honestly. "But the odds of them picking any one of us is small."

Lincoln walks over to us. "Good luck you two." He winks at us. "Remember those strategies we talked about. Just in case."

I smile back. "You too Nosebleed."

"What if Lincoln gets picked?" Sabrina says.

"Then I'm going to give him a nose bleed. He'll look all macho. He'll fool everyone." I say smirking.

This makes Sabrina laugh.

"Hello, District Seven." Sparkle Grace says in her Capitol accent.

"Hello!" Lincoln shouts from the fifteen year old boys section.

"Anyway," She introduces our mayor, as if we didn't know him already.

I nearly fell asleep standing there with my head on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Okay!" Sparkle shouts.

I wake up with a jump and nearly kick someone in front of me.

"Ladies first!" She calls plunging her hand into the great glass ball. "Johanna Mason."

Whoa, what? Lincoln's voice came into my head. _Strategies_.

I drop to the ground on my knees and dig my thumbs into my eyes until tears flow from my eyes.

"No," I hear Sabrina whisper. Someone helps me up as I become all of the sudden an emotional wreck. Not many people that knew me were really convinced.

I sob into the shoulder of whoever is helping me to the stage.

I keep my head down occasionally shivering with laughter, which could be mistaken as a sob.

Some twelve year old boy is called up for the male position. I'm led gruffly into the Justice Building. I'm shoved into a plush room.

My crying immediately stops and I laugh until my stomach aches.

Scarlett, Renee, Max, and Xavier rush into the room with scared looks on their faces.

I stop my laughing and sit up to catch Max as he crashes into me. "You promised!" He wails.

"Well, I lied." I say a little harshly. "But, I'll promise you this, I'm gonna be back." I look up at Renee and Scarlett.

"We're gonna live in Victor's Village, we'll never miss a meal, and Mom will get better." I say looking back to Max.

"Show em whose boss!" Xavier says punching the air.

Ha! This kid's gonna grow up like me. I'll teach him right. "That's right." I say fist pounding him.

Scarlett looks at me with a hint of amusement. "You're not normal."

"But, that's what is gonna save me." I say winking at her.

She smiles brightly. She was definitely the prettiest of the Mason Sisters. Renee did some weird thing to my forehead, and blessed me.

"I didn't sneeze Renee." I say.

She starts to talk but the guards come in and drag everyone out telling them their time was out.

Ed walks in next. "Hey Jo," He says sitting down next to me.

"Hey Eddy,"

There was silence. "Listen Jo, I'm gonna need you to come back." He says looking at me.

There wasn't a trace of emotion in either of our faces. "I promised the others that I would." I say.

"You did pretty well at the Reaping." He says smiling. "I'm proud. Keep it up. I know a punk like you won't go down without one heck of a fight."

"You can bet your sweet ass I'm coming home." I say smirking.

He pats me on the shoulder. "I'm going to keep Max and Xavier from watching too much of the Games. Do what you have to." He stands up and walks towards the door. "Be careful Johanna."

"I will. See you in a couple months." I say with a smirk.

He chuckles and walks out the door.

I stand up and stretch my arms. Sabrina comes crashing through the door and into me climbing me like a tree.

"Johanna don't die or I swear I'll kill you." She says in one breath.

I push her off of me. "Yeah right, remember? Johanna Mason victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, twenty four victims and counting? What happened to that?"

She smiles at me. "Every murderer makes a mistake."

"Well my mistake will be not tearing off the tree costume I'll have to wear in the Opening Ceremonies." I say smirking.

She laughs. She punches me in the stomach. I punch her back.

"You're coming home got that?"

"I hear you." I say laughing. "Who's the kiddo?"

"Chance Brown." She says. "He's twelve years old, sweet kid. Let's see, all he's ever done, is work the tributaries. So he's pretty much screwed. Are you gonna kill him?"

"No, he'll die during the Blood Bath."

"Listen, Jo, you can fight with the best of em. You can run fast though, and for a long time without slowing down. Don't pick a fight that you can't win. Run if you need to." She says looking into my eyes.

"I've got my plan. When the Careers break up, that's when they see the real me come out. I'm not going to fight anyone until then. I'll run like a chicken without its head just fine. But then I really need to fight."

She smiles. "You're gonna make it outta there."

"I am."

The guards come and drag her away. The next person I knew was going to be Lincoln, and then hopefully my Mom.

Lincoln walks through the door and leans on it just staring at me. I cock an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me to get outta there too?"

He gives me a small smile. "Yes."

I roll my eyes. Stupid, stupid, Nosebleed.

He takes three long steps towards me in quick secession and kisses me.

He freaking kisses me!

So, I stand there like an idiot not knowing what the fuck to do, when he pulls back, ruffles my hair and walks out the door.

"I trust you." He calls over his shoulder.

"That was random and completely unexpected." I say to the room.

I know someone's probably watching, and listening for that matter, but, hey, does it matter?

I sigh. I didn't have a token and I didn't really care.

So, from the boredom of waiting for my mother, I begin to rub my eyes.

I rub until it hurts; then, I spit into my hands and rub my saliva, as disgusting as it sounds, all over my face.

It feels disgusting let me tell ya, but in the door handle I looked like a wreck with wet splashes on my cheeks, and red splotches all over my face.

I run my hands through my hair, and get an idea.

I mess up my hair with my hands.

It just completes the look.

Finally after awhile, the guards come in.

Meltdown time baby!

"No, wait, no, my Mom!" I shout. It isn't far from the truth. I'm disappointed that she didn't show, but it's time to worry about other things now. "No! I can't go! My Mom!"

I'm dragged through the cameras and crowds to the train.

It's obvious that Chance has been crying too, but he tried to hide it. Whereas me, I didn't even bother.

Sparkle shows us our rooms and tells us to get ready for dinner. Or lunch. Or whatever you wanna call it.

I enter my room. It's strange to see so much stuff and so many buttons. I decide to take a shower pushing all of the buttons in the process.

Might not have been a good idea, but it sure was fun.

I decide to comb out my hair by hand instead of using the thingy with the hair symbol on it. I don't know how to use it, and it looks like it would be painful.

I love my hair. Not necessarily because it's my best trait, but just because it was fun to mess with it.

I throw on some clothes I found. A deep purple tunic and a pair of black Capri's.

My shoulder is showing and my hair still looks slightly tangled.

I walk out looking like crap and over to the table in the dining cabin. Blight and Eugene look up at me as I sit down.

I don't make eye contact. Until Blight says my name. "Johanna, I'll be your mentor. Chance, Eugene will be your mentor."

I don't acknowledge him but I hold the eye contact.

Eugene speaks up. "Would you like to be trained together or separately?"

"Together,"

"Separately," We say at the same time.

Guess which one I said!

"Separately," I repeat. "I have no chance, Chance, though, he can still make it. I don't want him to suffer because I'm so incompetent." I say timidly.

I just want to puke.

I mean seriously, they're eating it up.

"Oh honey, that's not how you should think." Sparkle says touching my hand.

Great, now I'm going to have to cut it off and burn the stump.

I pull away as if my hand was on fire. She doesn't notice and goes back to eating.

I pick at my food indifferently. "You should put a few pounds on before going into the arena. You need staying power." Eugene says mostly to Chance but also to me.

If I'm going to put on pounds, I'm going to do it right.

We watch the Reapings. One was different; they had a skinny fourteen year old boy and a taller yet equally as skinny fifteen year old girl.

Two is horrifying with a muscular boy named Boulder, and an equally muscular girl named Hope.

Ha! They have no hope. I'll be making the best of that pun in the next couple of weeks.

Three is normal bloodbath material.

Four has a fighting chance this year, with Patricia, and Mason.

Oh joy, Mason, this is gonna be crappy.

Five is pathetic beyond hope, as is six.

Seven, oh boy, is hilarious. There's me, crying and screaming, shaking like a leaf and just pathetic in general, and then Chance.

Seven is bloodbath material through and through.

Eight, is normal. They could win if they really tried but in all honesty we know they won't.

Nine is back to bloodbath.

Ten is average.

Eleven has an average threat. The boy is built like an ox although if he had been reaped in a couple more years he would have been in his prime and perfect for the Games. The girl is pretty much just a harvester. Although she has some amount of muscle. Nothing compared to Two though.

Twelve is just the epitome of pathetic.

I sigh and get up to go back to my room. Blight, unfortunately, decides to follow me. I sit on my bed and he stares at me.

I hold the eye contact.

He shuts the door. "You had me convinced."

I smirk. "Then I had everyone convinced."

He nods. "Strengths?"

"Running, chopping, I've got relatively good aim, I can throw an ax with the best of em, I wrestle well."

"Weaknesses?"

"Shutting up."

"We're being serious here Johanna."

"That's my other weakness."

Blight smiles at me. "You've got the right skills to survive. Score low, be a wreck, be pathetic."

"Got it."

He leaves and I don't bother to change out of my clothes before going to a restless sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night with no recollection of my dreams.

I wipe the sweat from my face, and walk out of the room into the television room.

I flick it on with the remote and watch replays of the top ten best fights of the Games. Number three was Enobaria's famous throat eating incident.

Number two is one of the older Games.

Number One is Finnick Odair's show off with Two.

"That makes no sense." I mumble. "He didn't even fight; he was smart enough to stay out of reach. It's not a fight. I've been in plenty of fights in my day, and that is _not_ a fight."

"You're right," Blight says behind me.

I don't bother to look at him. "They only put him on top because he's gorgeous. In my opinion Haymitch's showoff with that one chick from One, should've been at the top. He nearly didn't make it out of there."

"Why isn't it there?" He asks sitting down next to me. An unopened bottle of alcohol in his hands.

I think. "Maybe it's because he used the Arena to his advantage am I right? Rebellion and all. He used what was supposed to keep the Tributes in the Arena and turned it into a weapon. I guess the Gamemakers didn't like that? So now they choose unworthy sex god."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Blight says popping open the bottle. "You're smart kid. Get through that Arena, and you'll be a fantastic mentor."

"Because I'm so excited for that." I say sarcastically.

He takes a swig. "It's everything every victor dreams of."

We both chuckle at our dark humor.

The next morning, I'm dead tired and fucking hungry. I get up, pick at my food and get ready to be shown to the public.

My eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep. It helps my appearance. I splash water onto my face, and rub my face to make red splotches like I did in the Justice Building back in Seven.

My eyes swell slightly.

Oh I'm a mess. I give myself a small, sad, shy smile.

Perfect for the cameras.

As we enter the Remake Center, I shy away from the cameras.

What I want to do is glare at everyone, maybe slug a guy or two. Break something.

Just get out of my face!

I'm pushed towards three very scary looking people.

Short, portly, guy has yellow hair falling out and a tattoo of a bird in flames on his bald spot. Tall, skinny, chick is literally a chick. Beak and all. The third thing, I don't know if it was a boy or a girl or even human. It was frightening. It had stripes, and whiskers, and fur, it was just frightening. It looks like a cat of some sort.

I stare at her with wide eyes, a hundred and two insults running through my head at once.

The guy's name is Randy. A normal name for an abnormal species. The chick is named Hazel. Again a normal name. Has the world come to the end?

Wait, the cat's name is Tigris.

The world has regained its balance. They cluck at me and drag me into a room.

"Don't fight them." Blight says with a drunken smirk as they drag me off.

I send him a glare.

I didn't have to fake cry as they pull every hair on my body out of my skin. Apparently they speak English because I got scolded for my choice words several times.

Hazel clucks at me again. "Johanna, _language_."

"Hazel, _pain._" I snap.

This shut her up. "She's a lot tougher than I thought she would be." Tigris purrs to her companions.

Neither listen to her. "She's a lot tougher than I thought she would be." Randy chirps.

Dimwits. I just want to get in the Arena and get out. Like a cold shower or something.

"It's my strategy." I snap. "Now shut up and let's get this over with."

**A/N I love writing this. OMG its fun. Anywho, Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Shut up!" I beg as they chirp about Finnick Odair.

Remember? The perfectly completely unworthy sex god? Yes. I know details I wish I could erase from my memory.

They ignore me and continue snipping away my split ends.

I wince. I didn't need to know _that_.

"It was a fantastic night."

Go to your happy place Johanna; ignore the horror, happy place.

Finally I get to see my stylist. That's right, I _get_ to.

"Hello Johanna!" She says happily. "My, my, you're pretty. We could use this to our advantage."

She looks like some sort of clown. Red curly hair that sits on top of her head, her eyes are violet and she has make-up _caked_ on her face. Her nails are long and painted midnight blue.

Okay, I know I'm just the epitome of fashionable and I couldn't paint a puppy the right color, but even I knew those colors didn't go together.

She's wearing crazy orange clothes.

"Guess what you're going to be!"

"A tree?"

"A tree! Isn't that exciting?" She squeals.

Oh isn't it? "No,"

She pays me no mind and stuffs me into the freaking tree costume. She tried to make it a weeping willow I can tell, but she got the bark all wrong and the leaves are maple leaves strung up and down the trunk.

The hat just made the ensemble.

You can't even see my face!

This is just fantastic. When Sabrina sees me in this she's going to laugh so hard she cries. We always taunted the Opening Ceremonies.

Now I just wanna hurt someone. Preferably my, oh so brilliant, stylist.

Are you kidding me?

I walk out of the room to look at Blight.

"You look like a kitten soaked in water." He says laughing drunkenly.

Hazel has to keep me from punching the suicidal prick.

I stand around sullenly as Chance comes out. He looks better than I do that's for sure.

Just shoot me now.

When no one is looking I rub my eyes and smudge my make-up. I look at Blight who gives me a subtle thumb up.

We are led down the stairs and to the carriages.

"Are you nervous?" Chance asks.

I nod. "Are you?"

"A little bit."

I stare at my feet the entire time that the Ceremonies take place. When we're allowed to get off the chariots I make a bee line for the elevator. I press seven once Chance steps in.

We're shot up. I run from the elevator straight for my room. I lock myself in.

Oh jeez. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I shower, pressing all of the buttons again. The shower in the training center had more buttons than the train did.

Fun, but again, not a bright idea.

I step out of the shower and change into a tight fitting black tank top and some pajama bottoms. I spiral my tangled hair across my shoulder and walk out to view the replay of the Opening Ceremonies.

Chance is still in his costume and sitting next to Eugene. I sit down next to a drunken Blight as we watch the Ceremonies.

I look pathetic as per usual.

With a feeling of satisfaction I go to bed and get the best sleep I've ever had.

I wake up ready to pick a fight. Unfortunately, that's not what I get to do.

I brush out my silky brown hair and throw on the black tunic and black yoga pants. Obviously Tessa, my stylist, had picked out the clothes and sent them in by an Avox.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look pale and small.

I look at my thumbnail. It was just long enough.

I took my left wrist and cut across it using my nail. I made four cuts up my wrist.

They are relatively deep cuts, and I use tissues to stem the blood. Leaving four lines of blood across my wrist.

Perfect.

I run my hands through my hair and stare at myself in the mirror. The flow of anger through my veins couldn't hide the fury in my eyes.

I had dark circles under my eyes despite my good night's sleep. I splash water on my face and rub feeling into my face.

I just felt like crap.

I sigh and walk out of the room and into the dining room.

Blight sits there with a glass of rum in front of him. I sit in front of him. An Avox hands me a platter of fruits and other thick fattening foods. I push away the hot chocolate and grab a bottle of iced water. I pull the fruits closer to me as well as the breads and jams.

Blight just watches me as I pack it down like a pro.

"You really are different." He says cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not putting on weight using junk foods that won't help me or because I have a unique and brilliant strategy."

"Because you came up with that answer without thinking." He says a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You want a reaction?" I ask smirking. "No,"

He chuckles. "You're smarter than most people."

"Oh?" I say smiling as I eat some sweet yellow fruit. "Go on, I like where this is heading."

He chuckles. "That's a pineapple by the way."

"I like it."

"If you like that try the grapes. Don't eat the stems."

"Did you make that mistake?" I ask taking a grape from the bowl.

He nods his head chuckling slightly.

"It's good. I like fruits. Never get it at home."

"That'll change after you win." Blight says waving it away. He didn't seem to mean to say what he did but I smirk.

"Johanna Mason," I say. "Victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, twenty four victims and counting."

It was like a riddle. A song to chant in my head.

"That's interesting." He says squinting.

"It is. I didn't come up with it though." I say looking at the grain of the table.

Straight from District Seven. You could tell because it had the signature at the bottom of the table. I trace it with my fingertips.

It's comforting.

Blight watches me as I continue eating the foreign fruits.

I stop eating when Eugene and Chance walk in. Eugene looks stressed. He's one of the newer Victor's. About seven years ago, he won. I guess he hadn't figured out how to forget the tributes.

Soon, it's time to go down to the training center.

Atala tells us the rules. I act timid and stay closer to the survival skills. Chance follows me to keep me company.

Making friends with the dead. Oh joy.

I let him though, he's not a bad kid, and I'm extremely emotionally detached to most things that some people would consider vital.

For example, my parents. I don't really care. My siblings, though, touch em and you're dead.

Sabrina and Lincoln, I'm very attached to.

It took years though.

This kid won't give me problems. We bump into the two from Two at the plants station.

"Hey look Boulder," Hope says smirking at me. "It's the District Seven mouse."

"Which one are you talking about?" He asks looking from me to Chance.

"I was talking about the girl, but hey, the kid is mousy too."

"Shut up," Chance says boldly.

My eyes widen as Hope gets up in my face. Her blue eyes meet my brown. I wanna slug this chick. But she doesn't know that, now does she?

"You're pathetic." She spits in my face.

I don't know how, but I manage to get my eyes to fill with tears.

"Look at that! She's _crying_." She shoves me down and I stay down.

I'm not used to it. When I get shoved down at home I get the fuck up and beat the brains out of whoever touched me.

I back up a little on the ground as she steps over me.

"Remember this position. It'll be the last thing you'll ever see." She says spitting on me.

I let the tears fall. Chance walks over to me and helps me up. "Don't cry," He says smiling at me. "They're just being jerks. You have a fighting chance."

"No I don't." I say wiping my tears away. "I'm screwed and everyone knows it."

I go back to the plants. I fail miserably, even though I know the answer to every one of the questions.

Chance and I walk over to the weapons corner. Chance picks up an ax with relative ease, seeing as he had started chopping last year.

I pick up another. I could easily send it across the room right into Hope's sneering face. But, I won't because Johanna 'the mouse' Mason wouldn't be able to do that.

I lift it up and nearly fall backwards in one fantastic, realistic, and completely faked bout of gracefulness.

Chance looks down at me in surprise. "Where did you work?"

"The mill," I lie.

He slaps his face into his hand. I give him a small smile. "Zero chance."

He sighs. He throws the ax in his hand. He doesn't hit anything, but it goes a fair distance for a kid his age.

He gives me a few pointers.

All of which I already know.

"Let's go run for a bit." I say. "I'm good at that."

"Okay," He says brightly.

He reminds me a bit of Max.

Not enough to care about him though.

"Okay, so you run and I'll time you." The guy running the station says.

On the count of three we burst off. I only went about half the speed I could go, but I still outran Chance with ease.

"Run Mousey!" Hope calls causing the Careers to burst into laughter.

I look at my feet. "Ignore them Johanna." Chance says taking my wrist and dragging me off for lunch.

It's interesting, being fifteen, and having a twelve year old attempt to boost your spirits, than the other way around. Strange stuff.

Welcome to my life.

We trudge up to the seventh floor, dead tired.

Chance goes to his room with Eugene and I sit at the table propping my feet up with a cold bottle of water, while Blight drinks shot after shot.

"So Blight, gimme some tips." I say lazily. "What did you do wrong in your games?"

"I didn't find water at first."

Huh, that'd be a pain. "Go downhill right?"

"Yeah." He says downing another shot.

"Anything else?"

He doesn't answer me. Now I'm getting angry.

He raises the shot glass to his lips. With quick reflexes I swat the glass from his lips. It flies from his hand and into the wall across the room.

"Answer me!" I boom.

He looks shocked. He looks up at me in almost respect.

He just there like a dumbass.

I slam my fists into the table with a very loud slam. "Answer me!"

"Uh, run from the bloodbath. Don't stay long." He says quickly fear entering his eyes. "Let the Games unfold."

I calm down somewhat. "Next time I ask a question, answer it." I say my eyes flashing.

I walk from the room as Chance and Eugene come running. I push the kid into the wall as I leave.

Eugene looks positively shocked.

Well, Chance probably knows my strategy. If he doesn't die in the bloodbath I'll kill him myself.

I slam the door of my room behind me.

The Avox that was cleaning it jumps. She looks at me with wide eyes. I run my hands through my hair.

She stands at attention. I pace back and forth for a minute.

"Get me some fruit." I say. "Eggs too."

She leaves the room in a hurry. She comes back quickly with a tray of my food.

She watches as I eat like an animal.

I get into bed after sending the Avox off and fall into sleep.

The next morning Blight is quiet and barely looks at me. Eugene tries to engage me in conversation.

"Johanna," Chance says quietly. "When you shoved me yesterday, what were you thinking?"

I glare at him. I became my own bitter self around these people. I was tired of being shy and timid. I could act when I'm around people that matter.

"I was thinking that my mentor is a blithering drunk who can't answer a damned question." I snap looking over at Blight.

He winces but continues eating.

"What happened to shy, sweet, Johanna?"

"She doesn't exist, never has, never will." I snap. "I was lying. It's my strategy."

Chance looks taken aback.

"I've worked in the forests my whole life, not the mill. If Hope had pushed me down back in Seven I'd have beaten the crap out of her." I say rolling my eyes.

I continue gorging myself on the eggs, fruits, and bread.

"Oh," Chance says looking down at his plate. "I won't tell anyone."

It's a bit of a relief. But not much.

Training today, is awful to say the least. Chance didn't want to be around me, so he stays as far away from me as possible. I got pushed around by the Careers a lot more because of it.

When I get in the Arena, I'm going to kill Hope. Ha, then there'll be no hope for anyone else.

Uhhhh, yeah see what happens when I have to act like the exact opposite of myself? Bad puns and not very funny jokes, that's what.

I swear if I don't get into that Arena…

Sleep comes easy and before I know it, I'm in front of the Gamemakers all alone.

Now the fun part.

I walk over to the axes confidently, tripping on the way there. I pick up an ax and repeat what I did the first day of training.

Then I pretend to think. I grab a spear, and try to throw it.

Yeah epic failure.

"Hm," I say aloud.

I walk over to the knot tying station and tie a bow.

"Your time is up." The head Gamemaker Seneca Crane says.

I bow, lose my balance and nearly fall to the ground. I walk hurriedly out of the room.

Once I'm in the elevator, I cheer loudly for myself.

"I'm gonna get a two!" I say punching the air.

Later, I sit in the same room as Chance, who is still ignoring me, as we watch the scores.

The boy from one gets a seven, while the girl gets an eight.

Two has a round of nines.

Three is pathetic with a five each.

Four has tens.

"Well, better watch out for four this year." Blight says slurring his words.

Five gets fours.

I don't pay attention to six.

I get a two and Chance gets a five.

"Nice." I say smiling at the screen excited that my district partner, who is _twelve_, outscored me.

I don't pay attention to anyone after that.

"Okay, interviews tomorrow afternoon." Eugene says walking off with Chance.

"You know what you're going to do?" Blight asks casually.

"Yep, convince my stylists to make me look weak." I say rolling my eyes. "They're dumber than a stack of logs."

"Johanna!" Someone sings in my ear.

I jump up and slam Randy into the wall with my hand at his throat. "Don't do that." I growl.

He looks scared.

I don't blame him.

I let him go and he runs from the room. Hazel and Tigris are left staring at me in shock.

"What?"

"I-it's time to get ready for the interviews. It's nearly two o'clock." Hazel stutters.

"Really?"

They nod.

They drag me off hesitantly to get ready.

I'm a tree again. Another freaking tree.

It's a simple design and it makes me look small and weak, but again, it's a tree.

"Have you no creativity?"

"I knew you'd love it!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at the joy in her face!"

"I'm scowling."

"That sparkle in her eyes,"

"Can you hear me?"

"She just looks so happy and wonderful!"

"Obviously not." I say as Tessa raves about my dress.

It's like a royal pat on the back for her.

Blight is laughing as he clutches his bottle of poison to his chest.

Tessa shoos me to the elevator so that I can go to the interviews.

I enter the interviews and avoid eye contact with Hope.

She's District Two's only hope.

Again, this is what happens.

I sit down in the female tribute from District Seven's seat.

The only interview I pay attention to is Hope's.

She looks like a stuck up killer.

Now, it's my time to shine. Or suck majorly.

I walk on the stage shyly. It seems this year's color was green.

"Johanna Mason!" Caesar Flickerman says in a way that would seem he was shocked. "Doesn't she look fantastic?" He asks the audience.

I smile shyly. "Thank you Caesar."

"So, Johanna, sit down, tell us about you." He says generously. "Is there any special boy back home?"

I blush and shake my head no.

"That blush says otherwise." Caesar says smiling. "Spill,"

"Well there is this one boy." I say blushing deeper.

I hate being sensitive. Can I please just bite his green head off?

I don't continue.

"So, tell us about your family." Caesar says smiling at the audience. "Isn't she just sweet?"

Um, no.

There's cheers from the audience.

"Well, I have five siblings." I say quietly. "An older brother, two younger sisters, and two younger brothers."

"What are they like?"

"Not like me." I say looking down at my feet. "They're bolder and braver and smarter."

Not.

"I doubt that. You must be very smart Johanna." He says looking at the crowd. "A beautiful girl like her must be the complete package."

Oh shut up, you'll make me gag.

"No," I say shaking my head and refusing to look up.

"Modest too!" He says guffawing at the audience. "So, what do you like most about the capitol?"

"Oh there's so much about the Capitol to like!" I say still slightly soft-spoken. "But, I think most of all I like the people. They're just so, nice, and hospitable. They're different from the people at home. They like me for me."

Be careful Caesar. You might get your shoes dirty in a bit. I might vomit any second. I hate people of any type really.

Caesar opens his mouth to ask me another question, when the buzzer goes off and I'm swept off the stage so that Chance could try his hand at charming the audience.

Saved by the buzzer.

I walk across and sit down next to the male tribute for District Six.

I zone out until it's time to go.

I go straight to my room. I ask the Avox to bring me my usual order, and pack it down.

After all, tomorrow, I'm going to be in the Arena.

**A/N I have had the longest day. I am awesome for getting this to you today. I have to take care of my neighbor's pets, and my own sick dog, which I accidentally cured (not complaining). Apparently I have the only Anorexic dog out there. Only me e.e but hey, Updates have been relatively consistent. Odd for me. Don't expect it to last too much longer. Once school starts I make no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sit in the slaughter house with Tessa. She's not talking for once. I hold my head between my hands with my elbows perched on my knees.

I had packed down bread fruits and carbohydrates minutes before.

Not enough to be uncomfortably full, or unable to run without getting sick.

I breathe in and out slowly. Meditating quietly in the corner.

"Johanna," Tessa says. "I just want to let you know what an honor it was to help you look your best during these games. Now, here's your clothes."

She hands me a pair of black cargo pants, a relatively loose black shirt, with a black leather jacket. The shoes were nice frightening combat boots.

Okay. I can definitely run in this.

I feel the material of the leather jacket.

Leather tends to be warm.

"D'you think it'll be cold?" I say to Tessa. "Or maybe cold at nights. I'm wearing all black, so I know it's probably going to be dark at least at night. It won't be too hot. Or this black will just kill."

Tessa smiles. "Blight was right when he said you were smart."

I smile a lopsided smile at her. "I'm not the weakling you thought I was."

She nods. "It's time to launch."

I shake her hand. We've come to a mutual respect.

With that, I step onto the metal ring as the glass falls over me.

"Good luck Johanna."

I nod. As I'm lifted through a dark tunnel I close my eyes to help them adjust. I feel the click of the pad and I open my eyes.

I nearly laugh aloud at the forests around me. There was a pine forest with lots of underbrush, a willow forest with weeping willows and other types of willows. That would have good cover if I were to run there. There was another forest that had a mix of trees.

It's like it was built just for District Seven.

We had thirty seconds left. I decide to clip the cornucopia and make a beeline for the Willows. I'll grab a backpack or little something on my way there.

Twenty seconds. I zip my jacket. I get a few strange looks but I really couldn't care less.

There was a huge explosion on the other side of the cornucopia.

Not my problem. Chance seems to be staring at whatever it was, while I am getting ready for the sprint of my life.

The adrenaline is already pumping. I smile as all of the sudden nothing matters anymore.

I hear the gong and without hesitation, and barely any reaction time, I sprint off my plate scooping up a backpack and a small hatchet on my way.

I flash right past Hope. She wasn't expecting me to have it so together. In seconds I crash through the Willows.

The soft ground masks my footsteps, but leaves footprints.

I don't care. Right now, I need to focus on getting away from the bloodbath. Although, not too far. I should keep an eye on my enemies.

After about an hour of running nonstop at top speed, I slow to a jog and finally a brisk walk. I find a nice looking weeping willow and enter the canopy of leaves.

I jump onto the trunk and shimmy upwards into the higher branches. I slip my back pack off and open it. Slamming my hatchet into the tree so that it stuck outwards.

Two packages of crackers, a package of dried jerky, and a simple first aid kit, a sleeping bag, a good amount of rope and two knives.

I push my hair from my face, as it was sticking from the sweat pouring down my face. No water.

"Thanks Blight," I growl.

I jump down from my perch and start walking back towards the cornucopia.

I walk for hours with my senses on high alert.

When I finally reach the opening of the Willows I duck under a bordering weeper and peek between the vines.

I see Hope, Boulder, Mason, Patricia, and the boy from District Eleven walk around the cornucopia.

Patricia and Eleven duck into the actual horn, while Two and Mason stand outside gathering supplies. That's when the cannons start.

I count thirteen.

Eleven people left, I'm watching five of them, plus me, which means there are five others left out there amongst the trees.

I smile. At least I'll get some entertainment out of it.

I watch as they make plans without Patricia and Eleven.

"We'll kill them-"Mason is cut off by a scream.

Eleven bursts from the cornucopia with an ax and sinks it into Mason's skull.

With my ax.

There's a cannon boom.

Hope turns with a knife in her hand and stabs Eleven in the stomach. She twists maliciously and stabs him again.

Eleven drops to the ground. Seconds later there's a second boom.

Scratch that. Now there's only nine left. I'm watching three of them, plus me.

Patricia comes from the cornucopia with large eyes.

Hope freaks out on her. Patricia manages to run away. But not before she's injured.

So much for the Career pack this year.

I smirk. So, Boulder and Hope are left together. They're going to be hunting Patricia, seeing as she's their biggest threat. Then, they'll demolish everyone but me.

Hopefully, Patricia will take out one of Two before she's killed.

I squint at the Cornucopia. There's plenty of supplies. Unfortunately, there's two big ass killers guarding it.

At least, I know that they can't split up. They'll have to leave the cornucopia unattended.

I sit down and watch as they argue over what to do.

They come to some conclusion and continue to gather their supplies.

I wait until sundown when they finally leave the sight, for the pine forest.

I wait another hour before I stand up and stretch out. I strap the hatchet and my knives to my belt. I leave my backpack in the tree.

I get into a comfortable position to rush off to the horn and back.

One, two, three.

I sprint off low at first, and then I stand taller as I pick up speed. On my toes, my ankles like springs, my feet barely touch the ground as I get to the horn. I grab three smaller back packs and the still bloody ax that Eleven had used.

I rush off back to my willow. I jump up and grab my backpack. Then, I run through the forest silently.

I cross over to the Mixed forest and jump up a huge redwood.

Sitting on one of the higher branches, where absolutely no one could see me, and if they did they wouldn't be able to reach me, and raid the back packs.

I smile as I pull out three identical and full, water bottles and three packages of jerky, three packages of crackers and a single loaf of bread; finally there was a small bottle of iodine. There were also three rolls of gauze.

I hear the national anthem.

I spring up even higher up the tree so that I could see the victim count.

Both from One, both from Three, Mason, the girls from Five, Six, and Eight, and the boys from Seven, Nine, and Ten, and finally, both from Eleven and Twelve showed their faces in the sky.

I didn't have to kill Chance.

I stuff my things into the backpack, and strap the ax onto my belt with my hatchet and knives.

I lay back on the branch propping my feet up as if I were in my living room at home.

My boots make loud thumps and I look around hoping no one heard me.

I relax when no one comes running.

I fall into a nice sleep.

I wake up to a bird singing in my ear.

I snarl and slap the bird away. It hits a branch and falls to the ground. I smirk slightly.

I grab the larger backpack and shimmy down after tossing the three smaller, empty backpacks next to the injured bird.

I break its neck.

"Mm breakfast." I say aloud.

The Capitol is probably rather shocked by now.

I carry the dead bird by its feet as I walk downhill in search of more water. I'm obviously going to run out eventually.

I stop when I see a bush of berries.

Exactly what I'm looking for.

The small backpacks are rather bright, so I fill them with the nightlock berries, and walk about until I find a good spot to put it.

There is some dirt smeared on it in a bad attempt to hide it, knowing someone would pick it up.

I mean, if I saw a backpack that had been hidden, or attempted to be hidden, filled with berries I didn't recognize I would assume they weren't poisonous too.

Except, now that I've preyed upon that instinct, we can assume that I'm not going to be making that mistake ever.

I do the same with the other two backpacks, hidden in the other two forests.

I dust off my hands.

I walk off towards the small stream I found near the berry bush.

I refill my water and drop a couple of drops of iodine into it stuffing it back into my backpack for later.

I sit by the bank and sigh.

"I'm bored!" I say to the sky. "Something! Please!"

There's a loud cannon boom.

Oh the coincidence.

"That'll work!" I say jumping up and running off to the Pine forest.

Anybody not from Seven would go there. You didn't have to climb a tree to get cover. It's loud though, and slow moving, and easy to track.

Thus, I've been all over the place. I take a quick look at the cornucopia as I cross through. Nobody.

I could totally rob em of weapons. But they'd notice, and I need to lay low.

Well, I'm not good at that.

I walk through the forest with my ax in my hands.

I hear a rustle of leaves to my left. Out pops the girl from Ten. I hold my ax out.

"Whoa, whoa," She says putting her hands out, obviously with nothing from the cornucopia. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

I narrow my eyes and turn my face slightly to show my disbelief. She looks confused.

"I thought you were the mouse of District Seven?"

I laugh cruelly. "People have layers." I smirk. "You didn't honestly believe anyone is that stupid?"

I pull my ax back and send it flying through the air into her skull.

Boom! The cannon goes off.

I smile and grab my ax from her skull.

Johanna Mason, victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, one victim and counting.

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Well, I found out my dog, which was sick yesterday, died about twenty minutes ago at an emergency clinic. She had a seizure (which she's been having since she was born ten years ago) and it hurt something in her brain and she just died. It's apparently very rare for anything to die of a seizure. We had thought there was something wrong with her colon and/or pancreas. Yeah, nope. Review, and thanks for reading this story and this rant ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wash the blood from my ax as I lovingly stroke the handle.

I push my filthy sweaty hair from my face frustrated.

I take my knife and cut, very painfully might I add, off my hair lock by lock. I stuff it into my backpack to be used later. I have ideas for it. My hair still hung down over my forehead in a shaggy bang like style, but it was out of my eyes and off of my face.

I stand up and happily walk through the forest wrapping bits of hair around twigs and making a fake trail.

I grab some vines from a nearby weeper and weave myself a net. I set up the trap that we foresters use when someone spots a wildcat.

In under an hour I had a net set to trigger if something over fifty pounds steps on the net. Covered in leaves and ready to catch me my second kill. I climb into a tree nearby and kick up my feet loudly to take a nap.

When I wake up still nobody had triggered the trap. So naturally, I stay there for hours.

Once it was dark the anthem played and showed the two faces.

The girl from District Ten, and the boy from District Six.

Just seven left. I smile. This is going quicker than I thought it would. Maybe, I'll be home for dinner in a week.

I sigh. I'm so bored. Even with the excitement of my first kill today.

I hear another boom.

"Nice!" I say smirking. I don't care if I make noise. Before anybody saw me they'd be hoisted into the air by my net.

So, it looks like there are only six left.

That means that there are four left other than Hope and Boulder.

They might be breaking up soon.

Well, hopefully.

In all honesty, as much as I don't want to fight either of them, I hope that Hope survives. I wanna kill her. Also, while it's hard to fight anybody from Two and win, it's harder to fight the males.

I jump down from my temporary nest and walk about an hour down the stream to a smaller oak.

I look around. What I'm about to do, is dangerous and not really necessary. But, it will call people towards the area, and therefore several fights.

I raise my ax to the tree and slam it into the trunk.

I hear angry buzzing. I look up.

Aw shit.

I slip my ax into my belt and bolt off as fast as I can.

The extremely pissed Tracker Jackers zooming after me.

It's kinda fun. I may or may not be absolutely insane, but, the odd fact is, running for your life is exhilarating and fun.

I zoom downstream. The stream is way too small for me to throw off the Jackers, but if it pools at a lack or other larger body of water I should be alright.

Hopefully no other tributes will be there.

Yeah, no such luck.

Hope and Boulder stood on either side of the stream arguing over something. I squeak as I run down the center of the stream and directly between the two Careers. Not two steps from them, there was the opening of the lake. Without hesitation I dive into the water.

Hope and Boulder stop their argument to see about killing me, but they're stopped by the Jackers.

By the time they dive in I'm already swimming away underwater.

See, all the foresters in District Seven knew how to swim. Maybe not perfectly like those in District Four, but when you're threatened with being whipped for causing a jam in the tributary because you couldn't swim or patch together a quick raft and de-jam the log you tend to learn quickly.

Every forester starts at the tributaries, because you're too young to chop with the big guys. Once you're twelve, you start chopping. Depending on your size, you might get assigned to the branches or the actual logs.

I was still on the branches because I'm so small. Ed and Lincoln got bigger and had to get moved to the ground by age fourteen.

When you're eleven, you get assigned to be a team manager. Kinda like a foreman, but kid style. I be the epitome of responsibility was an awful team manager.

So awful, I started chopping early. Just fine with me, considering, I'm fantastic at demolishing things.

Hope and Boulder obviously didn't know how to swim very well because they don't chase me.

I wade out of the water coughing and spluttering. I'm dripping wet but I still have everything so that's a good thing.

My medical supplies are probably not too fantastic. I hear a cannon go off and I look back. Boulder lay on shore swollen and oozing green pus.

Hope looked like a wet rat as she came ashore across the lake from me.

I smirk and disappear through the trees. My short hair felt nice wet. I slick it back to keep water from dripping into my eyes.

I chuckle to myself as I walk through the forest. I loop back towards the oak I had begun to chop.

I avoid it slightly and walk back to where I had the net set up.

I hear growling behind me. I whip around hatchet in hand to see the boy from District Five.

He looks freaking insane.

He has a very gruesome looking knife in his hand. He howls like some sort of banshee.

I'm sure he's going for wolf but that's really far off from the sound escaping from him.

I back up slightly. He lunges at me with his knife. I twist away. He manages to knick my thigh with his blade but I pay the pain no mind.

I grab my hatchet and hold it up to show him that I will hurt him.

He lunges again; I twist the hatchet so that the blade was towards him. I bend slightly so that his knife very narrowly misses my throat and my hatchet drives itself into his stomach.

He screams in pain and stumbles back trying to hold his intestines in his body.

I throw my hatchet hitting him in the throat.

Second cannon that day.

"You're burning through us!" I say to the sky.

Four left in the third day.

That's gotta be some sort of record. My drying hair starts to fall over my forehead again.

Well, call that entertainment Capitol.

I groan. I walk through the forest, abandoning my net, to go to the cornucopia.

I suddenly remember the shallow cut on my leg. I rummage through my backpack find the first aid kit, and grab the gauze from the water proof container. I wrap my leg carelessly, nice and tight, and throw the gauze back into the bag.

I walk out towards the cornucopia. When I see a huge and very frightening monster looking at me.

"Aw come on!" I shout.

It looks like a huge lion with some sort of scorpion tail and a very freakishly human-like face.

It is fucking huge.

I turn tail and run off back in the direction of the forest. I dodge trees and branches in a frenzied attempt to get away. But the lion scorpion thing plowed down the trees itself.

I come to where my trap is set.

I don't know how I manage it but I manage to jump six feet and into a roll. I use my momentum to send me back onto my feet and flying through the forest.

It swipes its paw and throws me off to the side. I hit a tree and I lose all breath in my lungs. It approaches me as I scramble to get back onto my feet.

Its tale lashes out and strikes the tree exactly where my head had been three seconds ago. I scramble to get back onto my feet.

He pulls his tail back poised to strike again. I crawl as fast as I can. The tail strikes where my body was.

I squeak as I trip to the ground again. The lion swats at me again sending me into another tree. I scream in pain and scramble to my feet.

I burst through the trees and back into the lake. I swim to the bottom of the lake and sit there, waiting for it to go away.

I watch as it loses interest and leaves.

I swim towards the surface in a panicked claw trying to reach air before I blacked out. Finally as I think my chest is gonna explode I reach the surface gulping air like crazy.

I swim to shore and collapse onto my back dying for air.

My ribs hurt. I might have broken a rib. Or perhaps just bruised em. Either way, they hurt.

I fall asleep on the bank with my body half in the water and half not.

When I wake up I have no idea what's going on or how long it's been. It could have been five minutes, or three days and I would have no idea.

I stagger around dazed with my ax in hand. I tear the jerky open and eat all four packages. Absolutely dying for a meal.

I feel my ribs.

"Holy shit, how long has it been?" I say. "I wouldn't be this skinny if it had only been a couple hours."

I look around. "Who's left? Not just who, how many?"

I sigh. I guess I should get on the hunt. Get me some food too. My ribs hurt considerably less.

I stop my walking. "I've been asleep for days!"

I angrily slam my ax into a nearby tree. I repeatedly chop at it until I fall an entire redwood on my own.

It slams down into another tree causing it to splinter and come crashing down.

Leave it to District Seven to supply a tribute with anger issues and likes to chop trees to let off steam.

Only me.

I'm off to find me a sugar maple. I grab one of the redwood branches and trudge off. As I walk I carve using one of my knives out a simple tube with a lip.

A spile.

I whack the sugar maple several times before shoving the handmade spile into the wood. A small steady trickle of sap falls out and I fill a water bottle with it.

I'm gonna make maple syrup.

Why? You may ask.

Cause' I feel like it.

Then, I jog off towards the cornucopia. Thankfully finding it unmanned. I grab a pot and trudge back to my redwood.

I chop up the branches and make myself a fire. I pour the sap into the pot and wait as it boils.

While it boils I chop up another branch and carve myself a plate.

I pour half of my crackers onto the plate. I take the pot of boiling syrup and pour it slowly over my crackers.

"I've been craving this for awhile." I say sniffing the plate of crackers as it cooled slightly.

I smile happily as I taste the amazing taste of homemade maple syrup.

"Bet you're jealous!" I say to the sky. "Bet you Capitol idiots are jealous! Can't make this can you? Not on your own! Ha! No!"

I laugh loudly.

Ya know, maybe I am crazy. I just challenged the Capitol didn't I? Eh, I don't care.

I jump up with renewed vigor. Seeing as I just had a bucket of sugar.

I'm gonna kill someone today.

I know exactly how I'm going to do it.

I jump around rustling bushes and whacking trees with my ax singing some random song at the top of my lungs just waiting for someone to come along.

What can I say? My methods work.

Here comes crashing the boy from District Nine.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask sending my hatchet at him fast. He dodges and runs towards me. "You wish to wrestle?"

I bend low and slam my shoulder into his uncovered shoulder. He slams his knife into my other shoulder.

I laugh loudly and pull the knife from my shoulder. I send it flying at his face. It hits his cheek. I pull my ax from my belt and send it into his throat.

I pull his knife and stuff it into my belt, still bloody; I grab my ax and my hatchet.

"Ah, I love this."

I hear the cannon as I walk off.

Well, strut would be a better word for how I walk away.

Yeah, I hear the cannon as I strut off.

Much better.

I look into the sky as the anthem plays. I hadn't realized that it was dark.

Nine's face was shown.

So it's either two or three left.

Better start hunting.

I don't bother to sleep that night. I creep towards the cornucopia. I know Hope would be there.

I see her sitting at the mouth arms crossed as she scans the foliage for life.

I smirk. She's honestly scared of me. It's her fault for calling me a mouse. She's going to get a taste of glory, just to have the mouse of District Seven take it from her.

Johanna Mason, victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, three victims and counting.

I watch as Hope slowly begins to nod off. She jerks awake.

Slowly though, she begins to sleep.

I creep from the bushes and oh so silently walk up towards her.

With a loud cackle I slam my ax into her right wrist.

She jerks awake screaming in pain and terror. I stab her legs and left arm several times each as she cringes in pain.

"You called me the 'mouse of District Seven' so I save you for last." I say kicking her in the temple. Not hard enough to kill her or even knock her out.

It sure hurt though.

"The Hunger Games is gonna lose hope." I say making a bad pun. I cackle madly. "Hope, get it?"

Her eyes widen.

"Is that fear I smell?" I ask sniffing the air.

With another slam I kick her other temple. "I think I do."

Finally another kick and her cannon booms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, from District Seven, Johanna Mason!" Claudius Templesmith announces.

The Arena fills with cheers and screams.

Johanna Mason, victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, four victims.

And counting.

**A/N Two updates in one day. I'm proud. It's like a much scarier way of therapy. Yes, fantasize about killing people, that's how I grieve. O.o creeeppyyyy. Eh, I don't care. Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had to sedate me to treat my wounds that I had so bluntly ignored. Blight told me that they didn't enhance my body in any way. Something that not all Victors can claim.

"Good," I spit. "I wanna be as non-Capitol as possible."

He smirks at me. "No wonder you won."

I laugh. "At this point I really don't care."

My stylist come in immediately clucking at me for my hair.

"It's okay." Randy says. "We can make this look better. Also, we have plenty of time to grow out the bangs."

"What?" I ask my mouth full with grapes.

Sparkle starts to scold me for my manners but I pay her no mind as usual.

"They didn't expect you to win. They also didn't expect you to win so, eh, _well._" Hazel says.

"You won without hurting yourself majorly. So, you only took a day to recover. Now, that's not long enough to make the two hour rundown." Tigris explains.

"Can I keep the boots?" I ask.

Tigris rolls her eyes at me.

"The jacket too? I can fix the hole."

This causes everyone but Blight to roll their eyes at me. "Sure," Hazel says.

Suddenly Randy comes at me with some gel crap.

Without thinking I punch upwards clocking him in the jaw.

"Relax it's just hair growth. It'll make your hair grow about an inch overnight." Hazel says taking the gel from a sniveling Randy.

"Shouldn't run at me then." I snap glaring at him.

Tigris chuckles. "He's new to the whole winner deal."

"That explains the stupid behavior." I growl glaring at him.

Tigris applies the gel to only the top of my head where my hair is longest.

I look confused and stupid.

"I'm not going to bother to ask."

"We want your hair to grow out a bit for your photo shoot with Finnick Odair tomorrow."

"Ah, here comes the girly squealing." Blight says groaning.

"What?" I shout. "I don't wanna be anywhere near that creep!"

"That's new."

The stylists look at me like I'd really lost my nut.

"He's slept with half the Capitol and probably most of District Four. He's a tool."

"I believe your exact words were 'sex god'." Blight says smirking as he pops the cap to another bottle of booze.

"_Unworthy_ sex god. _Unworthy_." I correct.

"Still,"

"I'm not denying that he's gorgeous." I say indignantly. "I'm denying that I have any want to be near him."

Blight shrugs.

The next morning I wake up and ruffle my hair. It's quite a bit longer than it was.

Tessa walks in and applauses the prep team.

"A real punk."

So _that's_ what they're going for!

Tessa hands me a white v-neck with a picture of a skull and crossbones and several splatters of red blood. She makes me put on a pair of ripped up jeans and finally my leather jacket from the Arena.

She pops the collar and happily rolls up the sleeves to my elbows.

I feel the hole where I was stabbed in the shoulder.

I raise my eyebrow when I see myself in the mirror. I look tough, like the District Seven punk that I am.

My hair hangs over one of my eyes in a messy fashion. The sides of my head had been cut a bit closer than I had them with the knife.

Okay, I look fucking cool!

"I can see it now. The Johanna Mason will be all the rage in the Capitol."

Okay? How am I supposed to respond to that?

I don't respond.

"Now, come on. Let's go see Finnick Odair!" She squeals a little too happily.

My makeup was simple and natural so I don't feel uncomfortable as she drags me right by Blight.

"Damn," He says looking me up and down.

I barely manage a kick in the beer belly before Tessa stuffs me into the elevator.

When we get to the photo shoot Finnick is already there.

I'm miffed already so he smirks as I walk in. "Johanna Mason." He says, his eyebrows rose, as he looks me up and down. "Sexy, punk."

"I somewhat prefer crazy ax murderer." I say coldly. "My eyes are up here."

He laughs loudly for a joke.

Actually very loudly considering it wasn't a joke.

"Alright!" The photographer says as he claps. "Now Finnick, get changed."

"Right," He says rolling his eyes.

He takes off his shirt and stands there shirtless, and in his jeans.

I was somewhat expecting it. What I was not expecting was him to be _that_ freaking _hot._

Luckily I'm a very controlled person.

Yeah I almost believed myself too.

I walk past him over to the green screen.

"My eyes are up here." Finnick says mockingly.

Aren't I just so happy that I'm here?

What a joke.

"Okay, Johanna, smile."

"No." I say stubbornly. "I don't want to be here, I'm not going to act like it."

Finnick laughs. "Why not? You act pretty damn well."

"When I _had_ to. I don't want to smile."

"That's perfect!" The photographer says. "Act like you're yelling at each other!"

"Now I don't have to act." I say smirking.

Finnick smirks.

As we argue pointlessly the photographer snaps photo after photo.

"Now, Finnick lay down on your back."

I really don't like where this is going.

"Johanna, on top. Smirk and Finnick you smirk too."

Gross! "You're lucky it's illegal to kill you." I grumble as I lay down on top of Finnick.

"Oddly, I don't mind." Finnick says with a wink.

"Oddly, I find you not funny."

He laughs. I smirk. "I find you funny."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because, I have to do shit like _this,_ with you."

"Hey, not my fault we're both sexy."

"Oh I'm extremely sexy. You however are not." I say poking his nose whilst propping my head on my hand with my elbow on his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes,"

He smirks. "You and I could get along."

I smirk back. "I don't know." I cock an eyebrow. "You are arrogant."

"And so are you."

"This is true."

He chuckles. "So tell me punk. What's your Capitol fetish?"

Oh that's easy. "Grapes," I say smirking. "Yours?"

"Sugar cubes."

"So many things I could say."

"So say it."

Oh free run! "You like sugar cubes because obviously, you look like a horse, it's only natural for you to eat like one."

"Ouch that hurt."

"You gave me a free shot there."

He laughs loudly, I laugh along with him this time.

"Okay, you two. Stand up and give us your Victor faces."

"I don't know, mine's kinda bloody." I say tilting my head and staring at him intently.

He pales slightly. "A scowl would work too."

Finnick stifles a laugh and pats me on the shoulder. "I like you."

"Everyone does. At least here they do."

"Hopefully this'll be over soon." He says as we glare at the camera simultaneously.

After the shot took I start to laugh.

"What?"

"You'll never understand." I say shaking my head.

He shrugs. "Okay then."

"Okay, the shoot's over."

"Thank you!" I shout. "Put on a shirt!"

He laughs loudly. "What? You don't like this?" He says motioning to his godly body.

"I want to vomit." I say locking my eyes on his sea green eyes.

"I doubt it."

"You checked me out first."

"You checked me out second."

"There's a difference. I have more willpower than you."

"I doubt that."

"I spent an entire five days before the games crying and sniveling when I wanted to punch someone's lights out, preferably Blight's and yet I didn't." I say poking his still bare chest.

He stares at me with a witty look on his face. "I can't beat that."

"Ha," I say shoving his chest.

He smirks. He scoops me up over his shoulder like a toy and walks out the door.

"At least take your shirt with you!" I shout as he carries me out the door.

He laughs loudly. "It's not like some fan girl was gonna pick it up and keep it under her pillow later."

"Jack ass."

"Thank you,"

He carries me throughout the Capitol. I end up getting bored and just resting my head on my hand and propping my elbow on his back.

Still no shirt.

He carries me into the training center and up to the seventh floor. He puts me down in front of a very amused Blight, a star struck Sparkle, and a much exited Tessa.

I turn to the Avox in the corner. "Please someone get this man a shirt."

The Avox smiles and disappears around the corner.

Finnick looks amused. "Still on about that shirt?"

"Well, as jacked up as I am, I don't need you to ruin my innocent eyes with _that._"

"Innocent?" He says as he and Blight burst into laughter. "I'm gracing your eyes with my abs."

"More like you're destroying them with your _flabs_."

Tessa and Sparkle look relatively offended.

Blight is dying over there in the corner.

The Avox comes back with a shirt. "Dear Finnick, for the love of all humanity, for the good of all Panem, and for my downright selfishness, _put on this shirt_."

He snatches the shirt from my hands with a childish pout and puts on his shirt.

I swear I can hear angels singing. Sparkle and Tessa look extremely unhappy now that Finnick had a shirt on, but oh boy oh boy am I happy.

"Finally!"

"This time, I'm going to have to agree with Johanna." Blight says wheezing from laughter.

"Two against one!" I say as childishly as he was pouting.

"They didn't vote!" He says pointing to Sparkle and Tessa, who so far have gone ignored and unnoticed throughout the entire conversation.

"Shirt off!" They exclaim a little too eagerly at the same time.

"How about this, Victors matter more than they do and Blight and I vote on. So ouch, Finny boy has to wear a shirt."

He scowls, but the scowl is short lived before both of us laugh loudly at Sparkle and Tessa's face.

"I can't wait for you to come to District Four." He says clapping me on the back. "Annie would love you."

"Is she blind?"

"No,"

"Deaf?"

"No,"

"Mute?"

"No,"

"Crazy?"

"No,"

"Drunk?"

"No, why?"

"I'm not exactly loveable and cuddly."

"No!" He says sarcastically. "Really? Not cuddly? You're the epitome of cuddly!"

"You're the epitome of stupid."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come up with a witty comeback without thinking?"

"I'm awesome, you didn't know this? I believe, again, you're the one who checked me out first." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "Who's Annie?"

"His girly friend." Blight says all girly and high pitched.

"I'm not surprised because?"

"What?" Sparkle and Tessa ask devastated.

"He's taken." Blight sings drunkenly.

Finnick narrows his eyes at Blight. I look at Finnick and then the bottle in Blight's hands. I wink at Finnick, take two steps and kick the bottle straight up.

It hits the ceiling with a crash showering Blight with glass and vodka.

I smile triumphantly.

Blight stands up and points at me with a finger and a drunken stare. "You," His eye twitches. "You just _love_ smashing my booze away don't you?"

"I do," I say with a smirk. "Look at that fantastic reaction."

He groans. "I'm going to Haymitch's."

"That's not the first time you've done that is it?" Finnick says smirking.

"Nope, shoulda seen his face when I got angry for not telling me pointers a couple nights before the Arena. He nearly wet himself."

Finnick looks at me with a look of respect.

Finnick and I stay in television room laughing and arguing very child like until late in the night.

It was weird. It felt like we already knew each other. Being only three years apart, we weren't very different in the way we acted or spoke.

I found myself learning a lot about him through little gestures and hints. I found myself giving a lot more away than I usually would have.

It was rather flirtatious.

We end up falling asleep on the couch. My feet propped up by his chest, and his feet propped up on the arm of the couch that I had my head rested on.

I have to say, my dreams are not fantastic.

"Johanna," Someone male says. "Johanna, Johanna, Johanna,"

"What?" I growl frustrated.

"I had a bad dream." Finnick says childishly.

I don't bother to open my eyes. "What happened?"

"I-it was the Careers in my Games. They caught me in a net and speared me with my own trident."

I sigh. "Were they mad at you?"

Well yeah, I would be too if someone impaled me with a fishing instrument.

"Yes, cause' I killed em."

"If you killed them, then how they can't hurt you." I say simply still not opening my eyes.

"Oh,"

He's just like Max or Xavier. Panem knows why they come to _me_ of all people for childish sympathy, but they do, and after a plethora of bad dreams and Reapings you learn how to deal with it.

"You're the best." Finnick says snuggling his face into my stomach and curling up at my side.

Inside I'm rolling my eyes.

"You're such a kid."

"And you're not?"

"You grow up a bit when your moms ill and your dad's disappeared."

"Really?"

I shrug still trying to go back to sleep.

"Where did he go?"

"Who knows? He disappears a lot. He was gone the night before I was Reaped. Maybe he went back home since then."

"My dad's gone too. I don't know where he went."

I rub his back like I do when Max gets upset.

"You're rich now," He says. "You can get doctors for your Mom."

I smile. "That's what I told Max."

"Your brother right?"

I nod. "Finnick go back to sleep, I have to be on camera tomorrow."

"Okay," He says sadly.

Two minutes later, "Johanna?"

"What?" I sigh.

"Do you have nightmares?"

"I don't know, you won't let me go to sleep."

He chuckles. "Okay, G'night Jo."

"Finally."

"Aw they're so cute!" Someone squeals.

Finnick and I are up in a flash.

Hazel is smiling through her creepy beak down at us.

"And I thought my prep team was scary." Finnick whispers in my ear.

"I didn't know Tigris was a girl for about two days." I whisper back.

This sends Finnick into peals of laughter.

**A/N OMC, three updates in one day. I really did not have a good day then. :/ I 3 Finnick. I 3 Johanna. But I HATE Finnick/Johanna. Sorry but bro, they are JUST friends… sorry ;) Anyway, I LOVE writing this, a little bit more than I like writing HNTKAM… Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sit in the throne like chair with a very green Caesar next to me in a less regal chair as we watch the recap.

I look fucking insane.

You look between me chopping crazily at a redwood tree to me sitting calmly, and deadly, in a regal chair.

It's unnerving in all the wrong ways.

I'm wearing combat boots much like I had in the Arena, and another different leather jacket with more buckles. I wear it over a shirt that only barely covers my boobs and shows off my navel. I wear ripped jeans again.

My hair covers my right eye.

The show made me out to be secretly plotting my victory.

They mixed shots of me sobbing at the Reaping to me kicking Hope's head.

The next day however, is the more interesting one.

I'm dressed again in ripped jeans.

"Is there anything in that head of yours other than ripped jeans?"

"It looks scarier."

"I see."

She hands me a tank top. I put it on discovering it has many holes in it, and it manages to show off as much skin as possible.

"Lemme guess, leather jacket?"

"Here, put on the leather jacket."

This one, was cut off around my rib area.

I swear, they're just trying to show off as much of me as possible.

I'm becoming a female Finnick.

She spikes up my hair so that it's standing straight up. She does my make up dramatically around the eyes, and then subtle around the rest of the face.

She links chains to the front and back pockets of my jeans.

I enter the stage in a cloud of fog.

"Johanna Mason!" Caesar says loudly. "Look at you! Striking!"

"Caesar," I say coldly sitting down before being invited.

"So, either you have multiple personality disorder, or you've been playing the Games since you were Reaped!"

I smirk. "I wouldn't rule out either,"

Caesar laughs facing the crowd and jabbing his thumb towards me.

People stop laughing quicker than normally when they see that I wasn't laughing along with them.

"So, when I first met you, I thought you were the sweetest most sincere piece of bloodbath material ever!"

"A slap in the face isn't it?" I say smirking.

"That was the quickest Games I have ever seen in my entire life. How'd you manage it?"

"I was smart, and creative."

"Okay, so when you filled those backpacks with berries, what were you thinking and How did you know that Maria would eat them?"

"I prayed off my own thoughts Caesar. If you saw a backpack, that someone obviously had taken the time to try to hide, filled to the brim with berries. Wouldn't you assume that they weren't poisonous?" I explain. "Who would bother to hide poisonous berries? As for Maria, I didn't know anybody had even fallen for it until yesterday."

Caesar looks shocked. "Now, you chopped off your hair. Your stylist has done a great job , making it look fantastic by the way, give them a hand. Now, tell me what you did with it."

"I kissed it Caesar. It was me getting rid of the old me." I say.

He probably thinks I'm getting all deep on him. "The me that had long hair."

Caesar laughs loudly as the rest of the crowd joins. Again I don't join the clowns.

"After you kissed it though."

"I made a fake trail leading to a net. I was planning on killing someone with it. Then the lion thing ruined it."

"That would be a Manticore."

"Well it nearly killed me and I wasn't too happy about that."

He laughs loudly. "Look at your outfit! It's fantastic and just screams you."

"Yes, I suppose so. Better than a damned tree." I say a smirk on my face.

"Yes, District Seven hasn't been very creative recently."

"We've been trees for sixty eight years. I shiver to think of what the tributes next year must wear." I say coldly staring into the camera with a cold glare and a small smirk.

"The other day, you did a photo shoot with _the_ Finnick Odair." He says pulling out the magazine. "Tell me how that must've been. This picture is fantastic!"

He shows the picture to the crowd. I'm on top of Finnick smirking down at him and he's smirking back up at me.

I shrug. "Like any other photo shoot."

"What kind of person is Finnick?"

"He's just a guy. There was nothing special about the photo shoot."

Caesar laughs loudly. "We have an insider saying that you and Finnick got along rather _well_."

"He's a good guy. Normal, or at least as normal as a Victor can get." I say nonchalantly.

Caesar laughs loudly again. AS if I'm making him laugh with my fantastic sense of humor.

Stupid Capitol people.

The rest of the interview goes by quickly. I give dry and vague answers to every one of Caesars questions.

When I'm finally allowed to go back to the training center I find Finnick already there waiting for me.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I ask sitting in an armchair with a bottle of water.

"It took you long enough to catch on." He says rolling his eyes. "I'd rather be here than down stairs or anywhere else."

"I'm going home tomorrow!" I say punching the air happily.

Finnick smiles. "Yeah, I can go see Annie tomorrow."

"You've got it good Odair." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughs. "And to think during that interview you looked completely emotionless!"

"Hey, the Capitol likes crazy, off their rockers, serial killers. I'm one of those things."

"Jo, you're a dead ringer for all three."

"How?"

"Have you _seen_ your Games?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I hate it when you're right."

I hug Finnick good bye as I step onto the train.

"See ya in District Four." He says winking.

"I quiver with anticipation." I say smirking.

I wait in the television room, teasing and harassing Blight.

"I shoulda let you die!" He groans.

"I woulda still survived. Seeing as I had no help."

Finally the train comes to a stop. I hop up and jog to the door. Blight smirks at me.

"Excited?"

I push him into the wall. I step off onto the platform as cameras flash with pictures and video cameras are shoved into my face.

I scowl and push over one of the camera men.

I suddenly got a lot more space. Blight chuckles as he follows me.

Lincoln and Sabrina wait for me excitedly next to a very tired Ed.

Sabrina runs up to me and climbs me like a tree much like she did the day I left.

I shove her off laughing.

"You came back!" She squeals.

"Congrats Brainless, you noticed."

"Nice picture with Finnick Odair." She says winking at me.

"Nothing happened." I say punching her in the stomach.

We walk over to the boys with identical smirks.

Lincoln gives me a lopsided smile. Ed is as emotionless as usual. He pats my shoulder and Lincoln slings his arm around my shoulders.

A camera man walks up to us and snaps a picture. I push him several feet back and continue walking.

Ed smirks slightly.

We walk off to the house I now own in Victor's Village.

Max bursts out of the door, down the steps and into my arms as we approach the driveway.

"You won! You won!" He screams.

Scarlett and Renee rush out the door to join us.

Then little Xavier crashes into me. I stumble into Lincoln who steadies me with his hand on my shoulder.

"How's mom?" I ask Scarlett after we go inside.

Her eyes grow sad. "She died while you were in the Arena."

"When?"

She looks pained. "When you challenged the Capitol."

"How?"

"She just died. Got sick and died." Scarlett says annoyed now.

"Dad?"

"Hasn't been around since you got Reaped."

"Oh."

She nods. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there."

I nod and look down at my feet.

"So Finnick Odair eh?" Renee says smirking as she leaned against the island in the kitchen that we are all surrounding.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing happened!"

"Yeah right." Renee says rolling her eyes.

"That's not what the picture says." Scarlett says holding up the cover of the magazine. "I made sure to get a copy."

I grab it from her hand. "It was posed."

"No one can fake that." She says laughing.

Sabrina decides to join in. "He's like a sex god. You can't resist that."

Lincoln was rather tense. "I don't like him like that! He's a friend, and he has a girlfriend."

"You right?"

"No!"

Lincoln relaxes some. "Besides, when that picture was taken we were arguing. Or talking about grapes, either one."

"Grapes?"

"They're really good Brina you need to try em."

"Scarlett," Ed says jogging into the room. "Could you watch Xavier and Max for me? I've got to go somewhere."

"Alright." She says. "Renee you're helping me."

"Good, I believe someone got crushed by a tree, I have to go help." He says running out the door.

Sabrina and Lincoln are the only people left in the room now.

"I hope they're alright." Sabrina says.

"I doubt it." I say pessimistically. "With the way everyone lives here in Seven, they won't be able to afford a doctor."

They nod. "I just find it so hard to believe that you're back already. We were expecting it to be months." Sabrina says smiling at me.

"I was too, until I came up with all of these ideas to kill someone without having a confrontation."

"The backpacks, were brilliant," Lincoln says patting my shoulder.

"Just a whim." I say shrugging.

Renee stumbles in suddenly. "Guys, its Eric."

We rush out the door and down the steps. I was considerably faster than all of them as the familiar rush of adrenaline pushes me towards the forest.

We reach the tree with Eric underneath. Both of his legs were crushed beneath the trunk.

I help as everyone pushes the tree. We don't have much time.

Sabrina rushes over to him at the same time as I do.

"He's out cold." She says.

"Check his pulse, time it. Someone, with a watch or something, help her." I snap taking charge. "Lincoln, get me four sturdy twigs about as long as his legs and hurry, they need to be straight. Ed, I need your shoelaces. Same with you Joey."

Someone steps up to help Sabrina, while I feel his bones.

They're not shattered, which is good. They seem to be just broken, a nice clean break.

I shove one of his legs back into the right position, hearing a sickening crunch as I do so.

I learned about this in the training center. Besides I broken plenty of bones in fights and falls and the silly shit I do all the time.

"C'mon, Nosebleed." I mumble.

Lincoln stumbles back with three.

"Good, now go get one more. If you have to cut it up." I say grabbing the wood. "Someone lend him an ax if he needs it."

Ed hands me his shoelaces and I strap two of the twigs to his left leg nice and tightly. I rip off parts of his pants to get to the cuts on his shins.

Using my nails I pick out the splinters. No sanitizer.

Well, I should probably stop the bleeding, and then later when we can move him we'll sanitize his wounds.

I rip off strips of my own shirt and tie them to his cuts tightly. I move to the other leg quickly.

"He's not very stable." Sabrina says worriedly.

"Take a deep breath, relax, and try to get him to wake up." I reply without breaking concentration.

"He won't wake up Jo."

I ignore her this time.

He has a really bad gash on the side of his left leg. "Ed, shirt."

He tosses it to me. I tie it around Eric's leg as tightly as possible without causing interference with the splint I'm going to put on his leg as soon as Lincoln gets back.

"C'mon Nosebleed!" I shout.

He stumbles back. "I had to chop it."

I race to tie the splint back over his leg. "Okay, Ed, Link, we need to carry him back to his house. While we do that, Sabrina, you and I are going to run back to the house and get some better supplies."

She nods. We rush off while Ed and Link gently lift him.

We burst through the house as Renee and Scarlett fire question after question. We ignore them.

I grab a bottle of vodka. I toss it to Sabrina.

"Such a waste." I mumble.

I find some clean bandages and a pair of tweezers.

With that re run off back to my old neighborhood. The door was open so we just run inside.

"Johanna Mason?" His mother says shunning away from me.

I rip the makeshift bandages I had on him and take a towel and blot the vodka over his wounds.

He wakes up in time to scream. Lincoln rips off his own sock and gags the poor guy.

I wanna laugh. If it were me Lincoln was stuffing his filthy sock into my mouth, I wouldn't be very happy either.

I focus on the task at hand. I grab a cup from the kitchen and poor some of the vodka into the cup.

"It'll dull some feeling." I say handing the cup to Lincoln.

He raises it to his own lips. "Eric." I snap.

Lincoln laughs slightly as he makes Eric drink it down by holding his nose.

I reapply the splinter harshly and step back. "That's about all I can do." I say shrugging.

With that, I turn on my heel and walk away. Sabrina doesn't follow me. Lincoln does however.

"When did you learn all that?" He says looking at me in admiration.

I wince and don't answer.

The difference between taking a life, and saving one, is huge. Yet, small at the same time.

I've obviously done plenty of both in the short fifteen years of my life.

When you take a life, you're committing the biggest crime. The most inhuman.

When you're saving one, you're using the same emotions. The very most primitive.

I'm not sure which I prefer.

"Forget about it." I say sighing. "Maybe he'll live, maybe he won't."

"But you gave him a chance!" Lincoln says ignoring the sudden change in emotion. "I've never seen you like that! At least, not in person."

I shrug. "It's nothing."

"Why'd you save him?"

"I didn't save him. He could still die." I snap.

"Why'd you help him?"

"Sabrina cares about him." I say shrugging.

"But you don't."

"But I do care about Sabrina." I snap. "Some things are just simple okay? I helped him, I don't know why, I don't care why, and I don't even care if he survives. I tried, because I don't want to deal with a heartbroken Sabrina. In fact, if I could help it. I don't want him knowing I was even in the forest today. I'm an uncaring person Link. It's why to this day I don't feel bad about your broken nose, it's why I won the Games. Because I just don't care enough to feel bad about it."

I don't know why, but it hurts to say those things. I push passed Lincoln and walk through the house, into a room I assume to be mine and lay on the very comfortable bed, alone.

I know deep down, that if I had a choice, I wouldn't go into the Arena. I also know that I was excited to get into the Arena after I was Reaped.

That Arena changes people. I already knew that. Haymitch, from what I've learned from watching recaps, was just like me, then he became a blithering drunk.

Blight, was just like me, then he also went drunk.

Eugene, was just like me, now he's a paranoid coward.

Chaff, was just like me, he's drunk.

Most of the Victors from Six, were just like me, and now they're constantly high as a cloud.

They were all just like me. Sarcastic, smart, vicious, and incapable of caring about anybody but themselves.

A checklist for being a Victor. Smart, Vicious, Creative, Sarcastic, Rough, Hater, Anger issues (optional) and finally, Narcissistic.

If you said yes to four or more of the above, volunteer for the Games immediately. The world could do without you.

Watch, for the next Quarter Quell, they'll put a bunch of people with the same personality and mindset in the Arena.

Now, _that_ is a game worth watching.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the horrors that befall me are enough to send me into a sweat.

It may not seem much, but my philosophy of life is, if you can fix it, what is the need of worrying? If you can't, what's the use?

So, Johanna, no sweat, Mason, is a little fucked up.

I'm in the Arena again, but it's so dark I can't see my own nose.

I hear a crackle. Then, I hear a laugh, so blood chilling I swear I blanched.

Then, out came the Manticore. Growling and whipping its tail around.

On his back, is none other than Hope cackling like a mad woman. I try to move, to run, but I'm held down by ropes.

She hops down and starts to repeat the words I said to her before I killed her. Then the Manticore struck me, once, twice, three times in the chest with his tail.

I'm seriously screaming when Hope starts to chant my name. "Johanna, Johanna."

"Johanna!" Max says louder in my ear. I jump up knife in my hand and pointed at him when I realize its only Max.

I sigh. "Don't scare me like that." I put the knife back into my pocket. "What do you need?"

"I had a bad dream." For a minute I see Finnick's face looking up at me. Then his face is replaced with Max's.

"So did I." I say sitting on my bed. Max crawls up and snuggles into my side.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks looking up at me.

I shake my head. "It's not like your dreams Max. They're much more, eh, gruesome, and frightening. They'll give you worse nightmares."

"Oh," He says looking downcast. "Wanna hear about mine?"

"Sure," I say leaning against the wall and letting Max talk himself to sleep about dragons and knights and killing me off.

Okay, maybe the entire Mason family is just fucked up.

I sit there, with Max's head in my lap as I flick my switchblade open and closed.

I don't sleep for the rest of the night.

**A/N How was that? Johanna and self reflection. Hm, it could get frightening. ;) But, that's the fun part. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone's out right now. Whether, they're at school or chopping or something else. I'm alone.

So I go over to visit Blight.

I find him awake and drinking.

"No sleep?" He asks chuckling.

I don't answer the question. I don't like Blight much. "What would you do if all of the alcohol in the world just, vanished?"

He doesn't answer the question. I don't think he likes me much either.

We sit in silence lost in our own thoughts. "You're fifteen." He says.

Really Blight? "Yes."

He starts to laugh sadly. "You have a year of freedom. Enjoy it."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? "I will."

With Blight, questions are useless. Don't ask him, because he won't answer em. But, if you play it right, you can usually get him to answer your questions without having to ask.

"Finnick had two, then, he's been enslaved ever since. Poor guy, he doesn't like any of those other rainbow people."

Now I understand. Finnick isn't the tool I thought he was. Well, I knew that after meeting him, but this is confirmation.

Ha, Finnie's a prostitute.

"Lemme guess, blackmail?"

"Blackmail. He don't want Annie to get hurt, so he does what he's told. It's better without having anything to lose." He says slurring his words.

Wow, Blight's a very revealing drunk.

He should get his own reality television show.

"Hm, oddly enough I find myself being the splinter in Snow's finger."

Blight erupts into laughter. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I probably will anyway. It's not like he'll remember this conversation.

"Bye Blight." I say rolling my eyes.

I walk outside to find three men and a single woman standing on the porch outside the door.

"Stacy!" Cries the woman loudly as she launches herself at me.

She's short. I mean, I'm not overly tall and I'm rather small but she brings small to a whole 'nother level.

I shove her off immediately.

"Personal space." I say.

The men laugh. "She's definitely one of us." The one closest to the woman says.

"Yeah, she didn't even question being called Stacy." Says the man furthest from the woman.

"She reacted quicker than you did Ron." The middle man says looking at the man that had just spoken.

"I have more manners than most people."

"No you don't, you were just shocked." The first man says.

"I just love it when people have conversations about me, and then ignoring me completely."

"They do this all the time." The woman says. "I'm Marigold, this is Jericho, Brent, and Ron." She says pointing to each person in order.

"This is the fourth most random thing to happen to me in all my life." I say watching the conversation go on without us.

"The best way to get their attention is to say something odd. Pumpkins are like bigger oranger grapefruits."

They ignore her.

"Lemme try." I say. "I've decided I've lost all faith in humanity, and I'm going to leave Victor's Village to be a woodchuck."

That got their attention as they all turn to me giving me strange looks.

"Great job, you're a natural."

"I've had practice."

"Right, so you're the newest Victor eh?" Ron says smiling down at me.

He's tall and muscular and a bit older than Ed. He's relatively good looking, but nothing compared to Finnick.

"Yeah," I say leaning against Blight's closed front door.

"You'll fit right in." Jericho says smiling at me. "You don't seem like a Blight kinda Victor."

"Not really." I say shrugging.

Jericho is the oldest. He's also the shortest. He is however at least six inches taller than I am, and a foot taller than Marigold.

Brent's a bit wider than the rest of them, but not too bad. They all have brown hair. Ron and Marigold have blue eyes, while Brent has brown. Jericho has green eyes.

Okay?

"We just came by to meet you and see what you were like." Brent says smiling sweetly.

"I'm like this." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh really? Because we thought you were more like a kitten. See guys? I told you she didn't have fur." Marigold says sarcastically.

I like her.

"So are you all Victors too? Because I remember you and you. But not you two." I say pointing to Jericho and Brent first, but not Marigold and Ron.

"No," Ron says.

"Ron and I are siblings."

"And Jericho is our stepdad." Ron finishes. "He's a Victor, but we're not."

I nod. "So, why are you here?"

Marigold rolls her eyes. She grabs my wrist and they drag me off to Jericho's house. I run my hand through my hair as they shove me into an identical house to mine.

Eugene's there lying on the couch unseeing.

"We all live here together." Brent says sitting in an armchair.

Eugene looks up at me and his eyes flash in anger. "I don't want her here."

"Why not Eugene?" I ask sitting in an armchair.

"You let a little kid die, and you didn't bother to try and help."

"Neither did you." I say recalling his Games quickly. "You had that anti-Career pack, with that one kid, and you just watched him die."

He splutters. "There was nothing I could do."

"Same with me." I say simply.

He grumbles and walks out the front door.

"What was that all about?" Marigold asks.

"No clue, no care." I say shrugging.

Marigold and I got along quite well. It's strange. Although, I find myself not really caring much for them.

After awhile, I realized that Marigold was hitting on me, heavily. So, I excused myself and left.

I'm not going back.

Lincoln is sitting in my living room. I wave at him and go to the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

I sit next to him and prop my feet up in his lap. "So not even the chaos of the Hunger Games can stop you from breaking into our house?"

"Nope." He says smiling at me. "Brina's with Eric."

"He still alive?"

He nods. "He thinks it was Ed that helped him."

"Good," I say smirking. "I've got a rep to keep up."

He laughs. "There's the Jo I know."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up Nosebleed."

He chuckles and leans over to kiss me.

This time, I don't stand there like a dumb fuck, I actually kiss him back.

"So what's up with the photo shoot with the tool from District Four?"

"He's not a tool." I defend Finnick. "He's a good guy."

Lincoln looks at me strangely. "You're defending him?"

"Yes he's a friend."

"You've known him for all of two days and you trust him already? That's not the Johanna I know."

"So?" I say. "I've changed a lot, and in ways only another Victor can understand. I'm not saying I love the guy, he's a friend and I trust him. He has a girlfriend anyway."

"He has a girlfriend every other day. Johanna, I seriously doubt he cares about anyone but himself."

"I seriously doubt you know anything about him at all."

Lincoln and I are silent for several minutes.

Neither of us apologize.

Why should I? He's the one that brought it up.

I sigh. "Where's Scarlett?"

Lincoln shrugs. "I don't know."

"I'm so bored!" I shout. "I hate this house, I don't want to go to the forests, because I don't like the people there, I don't like the neighbors. Speaking of, one of them has a crush on me, and I'm just not that into her."

"Her?"

"Jericho's daughter is apparently gay. I got outta there the minute I realized she was hitting on me."

Lincoln bursts into laughter. "Only you Johanna."

I narrow my eyes and scowl at him. "Unfortunately."

He laughs at me again. "If you're so bored, go downstairs to the gym."

"I have a gym?"

Lincoln rolls his eyes. "Yeah you do Brainless."

I jump up and run down stairs.

It is fucking _awesome_!

"This is so cool!" I shout.

Lincoln walks down calmly. "Yeah it is."

"Wait, how come you know more about my house than I do?"

"Because Brainless, I'm more curious than you are."

Okay, this is true. I usually don't care enough to be curious.

There's a small pool the size of a twin sized bed. "What's the point of that?" I ask. "It's too small to do any laps."

Lincoln chuckles. "Brainless, that's the point you don't do laps. A current pushes the water and you go against the current, you swim, but you never go anywhere."

"That's brilliant!"

He chuckles. "It is."

There's also a set of weight lifting machinery by the pool. A track for running runs around the entire room. It's a huge room.

There's a rock climbing wall on the wall furthest from the door.

"This is awesome!" I shout running straight to the wall and scrambling up to the ceiling. "It's too easy though."

"Either that, or you're just excited." Lincoln calls from the ground.

I did not realize I was up this high. "Maybe a little."

He laughs.

I climb down quickly. "Time me while I run!"

He laughs and grabs a stopwatch from a shelf.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!"

I fly from the starting line. I imagine the Manticore behind me as my heart pounds and I slowly manage to get my adrenaline pumping.

I flash through the room smiling happily. I cross the starting line again and Lincoln clicks the button.

"Holy crap." He says looking at the time. "Forty four seconds."

"I could beat that. With more training I could totally beat that." I say scrunching my eyebrows together.

"I bet you could." Lincoln says amused.

"I'm going to start running." I say nodding. "It'll be my talent."

"Your talent could be body building." Lincoln says smirking.

"Eh, no."

He laughs.

"I'll never be bored again." I say punching the air.

"No you won't." Lincoln says sitting down as I run over to try out the weight lifting machines.

I have a feeling he's enjoying the view a little.

"Nosebleed you perv." I say laughing as I use the bench press.

He smirks. "So?"

I ramp up the weight a little seeing as I could lift it too easily.

"You're sexy Johanna." He says walking over to watch me lift weights.

I roll my eyes and focus on lifting weights.

I put the weights back on the stand and breathe. "Now, I desperately need a shower."

"Need company?" Lincoln asks winking.

I sit up and punch him in the face. "No, but I think you might need a tissue."

He chuckles and pulls one out of his back pocket. "I haven't had a bloody nose since you left." He says smiling through the tissue. "But, I kept putting tissues in my back pocket just out of habit."

I smile. "I'm getting a shower."

I jog up the stairs to the shower.

Nothing compared to the Capitol showers but it was nice to have water pressure. I don't like warm showers so I have a nice cold shower.

I change my clothes into a black tank top and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

I ruffle up my wet hair so that it sticks up all over the place.

I walk back down the stairs to find Lincoln staring at a grape, with the bowl in his hands. I lean against the door frame.

"They're grapes. Eat one." I urge.

He sniffs it, then licks it.

"Eat it." I say rolling my eyes. "Not the stems though."

He pops it into his mouth and chews. "This is fantastic!"

"Yeah that's what I thought." I say walking over and hopping up to sit on the island in the kitchen next to Lincoln.

I reach over and grab one.

"Finnick says it's my 'Capitol Fetish'." I say smiling down at him.

His eyes darken somewhat at the mention of Finnick's name. "What's his?"

"Sugar cubes." I say eating another grape.

Lincoln nods. He sets the bowl of grapes down and turns to face me.

"And why does he eat sugar cubes?" He says a smirk on his face.

"My theory," I say winking. "Is that he's secretly a horse."

Lincoln bursts into laughter. I smile and lean my forehead against his.

"I missed you Jo." He says caressing my cheek with his hand.

Wait, since when has 'caressing' been in my vocabulary? Eh, I don't care.

I answer by kissing him softly. He deepens the kiss and soon it's quite the make-out session.

But what's the fun if you don't get interrupted by your annoying sister?

Scarlett squeals loudly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She says jumping up and down.

We break apart and Lincoln blushes.

"Shut up Scarlett." I say crossing my arms.

She stops her happy dancing to turn to me. "No, because, I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you two were up to something! You're such a cute couple!"

"We're not a couple!" I say rolling my eyes.

"We're not?"

"I don't know are we?"

Lincoln shrugs.

"Oh awkward." Scarlett says giggling.

I jump down from the island and she runs around the house laughing and chanting, "Jo and Lincoln_ lurve_ each other!"

I chase her to her room. She shuts the door in my face and I laugh. "You'll come out sooner or later. I can outwait you."

She knows I can. Because I've done it before.

Seriously one time she locked herself in the bathroom and I waited outside the door for nine hours before she finally gave up and endured the beating she got from me.

But, I also knew my sister.

I predict she'll climb out the window.

So, I'm going to be smarter.

I take off my shoes and sneak away from the door. I wink at Lincoln and walk out the front door. Marigold smiles at me from the porch of the other house. Ron waves.

I shove my shoes back on and begin to scale the house using the gutter.

I jam my fingers between the bricks so that I could move over to the window. Scarlett opens her window below me. Just before she begins to climb out I drop onto the sill.

She screams and falls back. Laughing loudly I climb through the window with a smirk on my face.

"Holy shit, you scared me." Scarlett says breathless.

She scrambles to the door but I grab her and pin her down beginning a wrestling match on the floor.

Lincoln walks in. "Mason Cat Fight. Lovely."

I pin her to the ground with my knee on her back and her hands crossed behind her back. "You can't beat me." I say triumphantly. "Now repeat after me. Johanna Mason."

"Johanna Mason."

"Is the coolest most awesome person in the universe, the best Victor, the most amazing person on Earth, and is supreme in anything she does."

"Wow, narcissistic much?"

"You're not getting up till you say it."

She groans. "Johanna Mason is the coolest most awesome person in the universe, the best Victor, the most amazing person on Earth, and is supreme in anything she does. You're not getting up till you say it."

"Smart ass." I say letting her up.

She smiles at me. "I still knew it."

I punch her in the gut and she laughs. She closes the window and we walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Renee, Scarlett, Ed, and I all stand in the kitchen staring at the stove.

"Do you know how to cook?" Renee asks.

"No," I say. "Do you?"

"No," Scarlett answers. "What about you Eddy?"

"No, Renee?"

"No clue."

"Shit." I say. "It can't be that hard."

I crack an egg and put it in a pan. I set the stove.

I wait and wait as it sizzles. "How do you know when it's done?" I ask Ed.

"I don't know. When it stops sizzling?"

I nod. We wait for awhile until it finally stops. I flip the egg. Our faces are filled with smoke and the egg was black.

"We could use this as a paperweight!" I say picking it up after it cooled somewhat.

"You know what," Ed says. "Let's have soup instead."

"That's a good idea." I say. "You're cooking. I wonder if Blight's drunk enough to eat this."

"Don't go-"

I run out the door and across the street and through Blights house to find him at the table draining a shot of rum.

"Hey Blight, try this."

"M'kay." He says taking a bite of the blackened chunk of premature chicken.

He spits it out and starts to drain the bottle of rum. "That's disgusting!"

I can barely hear him, as I am on the ground laughing so hard tears are streaming from my face.

I stumble out of his house and back inside my own.

"Did he eat it?" Xavier asks excitedly.

I nod still laughing. My sibling's chuckle as Ed serves us vegetable soup.

"Glad _someone_ in this family can cook." Scarlett says smirking at me.

I stick my tongue out at her. "Me too, but at least I _tried_."

Ed laughs some.

The first time in years. He's always so detached and serious because of our financial issues. Now that that is out of the way, he can relax some instead of work until dark.

I'm just glad it was me that gave our family the push we needed. Now, we can afford food without having to work for it. Although we do anyway, it's not nearly as stressful because even if we don't make enough for dinner that night, we still have money for food.

No more nightmares for Max because we didn't have dinner.

Although, I have nightmares now, at least my family can be tear-free.

I beam at him.

"Unfortunately, trying isn't enough to explain the piece of charcoal that now resides in Blight's stomach." Ed says.

"Hey, he spit it out. It's on his floor."

We laugh together. "So you said 'thanks for getting me out of the Arena alive' by trying to poison your mentor with burnt egg." Ed says smiling.

"Exactly, finally someone sees it my way."

He bursts into laughter.

We eat the rest of our soup in silence.

"I'm going to bed." Ed says yawning and stretching. "Don't stay up too late."

Scarlett puts Xavier to bed, while Renee and Max head upstairs.

I flip my switch blade open and closed. A nervous habit I've formed.

"That Arena really messes with your head doesn't it?" Scarlett asks from the door.

"Yeah." I say nodding. "You start off glad to be outta there. Then, the habits show themselves, and as you try to stop them, you realize that they saved your life once and you think back on yourself. You realize how selfish you are. Then, the nightmares haunt you 'till you can't sleep at all. That's when you turn on yourself."

"Turn on yourself?"

"Blight drinks, District Six uses drugs. Eugene, Jericho, and Brent develop a tight knit group of people to distract them, and then live with them twenty four seven. You'll destroy yourself after a certain amount of time. The time varies depending on how strong you are. Blight was weaker, Haymitch was weaker, District Six was a bit stronger, and Chaff was definitely stronger." I say still flicking the blade. "Until you destroy yourself. But people like Finnick, or me, or Seeder, we do other things, like Finnick spends time with his Annie. Seeder, well I don't know. Me, I work myself to exhaustion."

"That's gonna kill you eventually Jo." Scarlett says sitting next to me.

"There's no way to stop it." I say. "It will happen."

"Don't let it."

"It's already started Scarlett." I say shaking my head. "I enjoyed it too much for it not to happen. I deserve it."

**A/N Okay, two updates in one day. Again, I am awesome. And the tiniest bit narcissistic ;) just kidding. I would love a review or two though! It's so awesome to read them. Believe me it means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My speech for District Six, is the epitome of bitchy.

"First off, I'd like to thank you the people of District Six for supplying the tributes that I killed so that I could win the Hunger Games- who the fuck wrote this?" I shout as my prep team silently attended my hair.

Tigris clucked sadly. "I don't know."

"I sound like a bitch!" I shout. "I'm not going to read this. I'll fake the whole thing, because I'm not reading it."

They try to convince me to read it.

They don't know me. I'm _extremely_ stubborn. Only a stubborn girl will sit outside a bathroom door for nine hours just to beat up her sister for calling her mean.

Yep, I'm a little stubborn.

I walk out there in my usual leather jacket and revealing clothing.

"I'd like to give my condolences, to those that gave up their children to the Games. Because they died for no reason. Why did they have to die just to put bread on my family's table? It's unfair, and I'd like to thank you for not assassinating me on the spot."

I'm dragged off the balcony by the guards.

Did I just challenge the Capitol again? Oops my bad. Make sure to send my apologies to the President.

Yeah, I really don't care.

I wait around, waiting for the party to start.

"Johanna," Tessa says walking into the room. "You have a phone call, the girl was kinda hysteric, so don't be insensitive."

I scrunch my eyebrows together and run to the phone. "Hello?"

"Johanna!" Scarlett shouts on the other end of the line. "It's Xavier, we-we woke up a-and he was in the pool a-and h-he's not m-moving!"

"What? H-how d-" I stop talking. "H-he's dead isn't he?"

Tessa freezes and turns around looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes," Scarlett says wailing.

"Scarlett, I can't come home until the Victory Tour is over. Take good care of him."

"We're b-burying him by Mom."

"Mom would like that. She would like to be buried next to her son. Although I'm sure she'd prefer if it weren't so soon." I say sadly. "Scar, I've got to go to a party, I can't skip out I'm sorry."

I hang up the phone and lean the back of my head against the wall.

"Johanna?"

"My little brother drowned this morning." I say standing up straighter.

"I-"

"Don't act like you care Tessa." I snap. "You live in the Capitol, carefree, nothing-is-wrong-anywhere-else world. I live in District Seven. Where people die nearly every day from _something_. So don't give me your condolences, because they mean _nothing,_ you know _nothing_ about pain."

I turn from the room and slam the door loudly.

I shove a guard out of the way as I walk into the kitchen. I look at an Avox and my mood softens slightly.

"Teach me how to cook an egg." I say to her my tilting my head.

She nods and gets an egg from the fridge. She shows me what temperature to set the oven and how to cook the egg. When to flip it and season it. She serves me the egg over easy on top of toast.

I nod quietly. "Thank you."

She touches my arm as she walks back to her post.

I meander through the crowds of the party, and think about my little brother.

Xavier was just so young. I know it wasn't an accident. I'm pretty sure it was me that caused his death. If I had just read the speech he would have woken up in his bed smiling and happy. We wouldn't be burying him.

But, I didn't.

I want to hit someone, and that shows as I meander talking to the important people. They give me quite a bit of space.

Finally the party closes up and I go back to the train to be shipped off to District Five.

My speech didn't suck, so I read it out and nothing new happened on the home front. When I call, Lincoln picks up assuring me that everything is fine and that Xavier is in the ground.

"How's Ed taking it?"

"Pretty badly. He's been complaining about how if he had just let Xavier sleep with him that night, then Xavier wouldn't have drowned."

"It was my fault Link."

"How could it possibly be your fault?"

"I didn't read the speech they gave me. It was real bitchy, so I just made it up and I said the Games were unfair. Didn't you watch?"

"Yeah but I don't think they'd," He lowers his voice. "_kill _a little boy over it."

"They've killed people over lesser crimes."

"Okay, Jo, just don't take it too hard. I'll be here for the rest of your Victory Tour to help out with Max for Ed, call anytime and I should be here."

I smile even though he can't see me. "Okay Link."

"Bye Brainless."

"Talk to you later Nosebleed."

I hang up the phone and sigh. It's going to be a long Tour.

We arrive at District Four the same day. I'm a bit excited because Finnick said he'd be at the party.

District Four is gorgeous. You could see the sea from basically any window on any building.

The buildings are close together and _covered_ in colors.

Reds and oranges and yellows brightened up the life there. People bustle in the streets selling things.

They're very neighbor orientated. Like, they help each other out. Something, back in District Seven, that would only happen amongst families.

I'm shocked and I love it.

I sit out on the balcony, watching the streets happily. It's a change from home where everyone keeps their heads down and hoods up.

Somebody recognizes me from the ground and waves at me. I tilt my head and wave back hesitantly.

She laughs and goes back to her business.

What have these people been smoking? Honestly, okay so maybe I didn't _personally_ kill their tributes, but I didn't help em out.

I did, kinda kill the person who did though. So that's going in my favor. But other than that, there's no reason for these people to be genuinely friendly to me.

I shake my head and go back inside to change into my clothes. It was getting boring ya know?

Ripped jeans, leather jacket, revealing shirt, and boots of some sort.

Boring!

This time though, the ripped jeans are shorts that barely cover anything.

But hey, they complement me. My training for absolutely nothing has put me into shape, and I have to say a lot of people have complemented me on my body.

So, I have abs, and I'm a bit toned. So what?

If everyone worked out like I did they'd look like this too. But, my body, is just a positive outcome.

I only work out to help myself forget, and sleep.

But now all of my shirts show off my navel and my clothes are a sad attempt at getting people to pay attention to my body.

I roll my eyes as I look in the mirror. My hair is a bit longer covering my eye, but still short at the sides. My leather jacket has too many buckles to count, and has the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

My white tank top has a trident going across my chest, and then it's cut off right at my solar plexus where my waist is skinniest.

I try not to ruffle my hair in frustration.

That and my switch blade has become habits of mine.

I walk out onto the balcony to make my speech.

"People of District Four, I'd like to thank you for your warm welcome. I won the Games so that I could meet people like you."

I continue on my compliments, seeing as I didn't kill or ally with their tributes.

They see right through them, although they are still genuinely friendly.

Why?

The party is rather fun and it somewhat helps me forget about Xavier for a bit.

"Johanna!" Someone says behind me.

I turn around to see Finnick. "Hey Finnick."

He has a brunette girl with sea green eyes just like his tucked under his arm. She has a bright, warming smile.

"This is Annie. Annie, this is Johanna."

"Hi," She says brightly shaking my hand. "I've heard a bit about you."

"Oh," I say glaring at Finnick. "Better be nice things Odair, you may be twice my size but I can still kick your ass."

Annie laughs brightly. "They were." She assures me.

I quirk an eyebrow as I small smile dances on my lips. "You got saved this time Finnick, next time you might not be so lucky."

He laughs loudly. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"Finnick!" We say at the same time.

But, he's gone.

"Sometimes," Annie says shaking her head.

"Jerk." I mumble.

"So, eh," Annie says awkwardly.

"Right," I say biting my lip.

"What's District Seven like?" Annie says brightly. "I've always wondered, but Finnick barely remembers."

"It's relatively boring." I say grateful for the question. "Trees, rain, more trees. Not much there. It's a lot different from here. I mean, I noticed that everyone is so, helpful to their neighbors, and in District Seven the people are not as friendly."

Annie laughs. "Is that so? We can be relatively friendly. Our philosophy is, love your neighbor like your brother. Sometimes it can be difficult though."

I smile. "Yeah, we tend to be more like, oh you need bread? Ask someone else we need it too. Not friendly at all. What's your family like?"

"Just me and Mom." She says smiling brightly. She seems to like talking about her family. "She's sick though. But we think she's going to get better soon."

"I hope so." I say. "You seem like a nice person, she had to raise you right then."

She nods. "Thank you. What about you?"

I guess I should've seen that coming. "Well, I have," I count on my fingers. "Five siblings. Well four now. Ed, Scarlett, Renee, Max, and Xavier, who recently died. Going from oldest to youngest."

Why did I tell her that?

"Oh I'm sorry about your brother!" She says genuinely. "How did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

"He drowned yesterday. He was three years old." I say giving her a sad smile.

I still don't know why I'm saying all of this.

"That's a shame. What was he like?" She asks as we sit down at a table.

"A lot like me." I say with a smile. "Little punk who needed a nice beating. I've yet to get mine."

She laughs. "At three years old?"

"Well, us Masons, can be eh, _outgoing_."

"It seems."

"Yeah, just a little bit though. We're ruder than anything else."

"I don't think so." She says smiling. "You're funny."

"So I've been told." I say smirking.

"I saw that picture of you and Finnick."

"Oh here we go, my sisters won't stop teasing me about it. I had to climb into my sister's window to beat her up."

She laughs. "I thought it was cute. Finnick rushed to explain it to me like he was all scared I was gonna be mad."

"My friend Lincoln got all jealous and protective." I say rolling my eyes. "Right then I was telling him that he looked like a horse."

Annie bursts into laughter. "Because of the sugar cubes?"

"Yeah,"

"He takes _pounds_ of them home with him and he tries to get me to eat them with him, and personally I think it's gross."

"I have a fetish for grapes." I say smiling. "And so does _everyone_ else in my family. Unlike Finnick, I don't share well."

She laughs. "Oddly enough, I didn't have you pinned down as the sharing type."

"You had me pinned well then." I say smirking.

She laughs again. She just has an infectious smile. I find myself feeling less and less depressed about Xavier.

We somehow get talking about Finnick and Lincoln.

"Yeah Lincoln got _really_ jealous. It didn't help when I defended Finnick."

"So you really thought he was tool?" She asks laughing with a cute little blush on her cheeks from laughter.

"Well yeah, when you think about it, no one knows the behind the scenes until you're going through it yourself." I say smirking.

"So who is Lincoln exactly?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's my best friend." I say shrugging.

"Oh yeah? He sounds like a lot more."

"You're just like Scarlett." I say sending her a short lived scowl. "I don't know what we are."

She rolls her eyes. "I'd bet you're a cute couple."

"We're not a couple." I say exasperated.

"How'd you two meet? I'd bet it'd be quite the romance."

"Well, we were in kindergarten."

"Always a great way to start a romance."

I roll my eyes. "And I broke his nose."

She stops her goofy smiling. "Oh," She laughs loudly. "I can see that! That's always a great romance."

I shrug. "It's not meant to be a romance, you asked how we met, that's how we met, he's carried a tissue in his back pocket ever since."

"Aw, a sign of real love." She says batting her eyelashes at me.

"No!"

"It totally is!" She says giggling.

"Hello ladies, talking about me?"

"Yep," I say smirking. "Some of things I've learned have been rather, eh, shocking."

"No we haven't." Annie says rolling her eyes. "She's just trying to change the subject."

"Yes, because it's ridiculous. Just because I broke his nose, does not mean, he loves me."

"Yeah that's really far off Annie, should we get your head examined?" He says taking a seat.

She rolls her eyes. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"I told you, _no I don't_." I say exasperated.

Finnick laughs. "I knew you two would get along just fine. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to dance with my Annie."

"No," Annie whines. "I wanna stay here and talk to Jo."

"What?" He says shocked.

"We can dance anytime, but I won't be able to see Jo very often."

I smirk at Finnick. "Are you stealing my Annie?" He asks stunned.

"What can I say? Arrogant doesn't look good on you."

"You're more arrogant than I am!"

"But it looks good on me." I say like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Annie laughs.

"I hate it when you do that." Finnick says narrowing his eyes at me and sitting down.

"Do what?"

"Come up with a comeback off the top of your head that's impossible to respond to."

I laugh. "That's the point of a comeback Finnick."

The rest of the night, is hilarious and fun.

Annie, is freaking awesome. I can see why Finnick loves her.

Why she loves Finnick, is a bit vague. But that might just be me.

Finnick was right, Annie and I definitely got along very well. Finnick smirked saying that he'll call me later. Annie then assured me that it'll probably be her, breaking into Finnick's house to call me in the middle of night just to irritate me.

I told her that it'll take a lot more than that to get a reaction outta me.

I sit on the train thinking. It's strange how simple things that are just too good to be true, can outweigh the bad things that are too bad to believe.

I sigh. Annie really is cool. Finnick's an arrogant toe rag that's just too loveable to hate.

The Victory Tour goes by one District at a time. They blur together, the starving , pathetic, faces of Twelve, to the angry, and frightening faces of Two.

It's rough, but I deal with it. I finally reach Seven, where Chance's family stares up at me with hope, and my family stares at me with sad and empathetic faces.

Ed has the least emotion. Max has the most.

It's rough, but I have to deal with it. The party is a mixture of sadness and hope.

Maybe, I'll bring about a change, make District Seven have a chance at the Games.

Because what everyone is thinking, is that there are only six months before two more kids are gonna be leaving for the Games.

It'll be up to me, to try and get one of them back.

Scarlett hugs me, even though I have a strict no hugging rule, I let her.

That night, I go home and fall into a sleep filled with terrors. Max doesn't wake me up for his own nightmares, so I suffer alone.

**A/N Hey guys! I love Annie, and I was smiling the entire time I wrote their dialogue! I have a soft spot for the Victor's. They're just so loveable! Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finnick has a knack for inconvenience.

Lincoln and I are in the kitchen laughing and eating grapes, boxing playfully.

The phone rings and Lincoln goes to answer it.

"Hello?" He says answering it.

"I'm sorry who is this? Oh, no, she's not busy." Lincoln says his eyes darkening. "Just wondering why you're calling?"

"Lincoln." I say warningly. I grab the receiver from his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Johanna!"

"Hey Finnick." I say smirking at Lincoln.

The jealous prick.

"You're friend,"

"Yeah I know, it can be annoying." I say glaring at Lincoln.

He glares back.

"Annie's laughing right now." Finnick says amused.

"Shut up, _both of you_."

This makes him laugh again and I smile despite myself.

I walk into the kitchen and hop up onto the island and pop a grape in my mouth. "How's things in District Four?"

"Pretty alright." He says. "Annie's been cooking eggs a lot more recently."

"One time, one time I burn an egg and try to give my old mentor food poisoning and you two won't let me live it down."

"It's not our fault I'm a better cook than you!" Annie shouts in the background.

"I make fantastic boiled water, thank you very much."

This makes them both laugh loudly. Lincoln tries not to smile whilst he pouts in the corner of the kitchen.

"Johanna!" Ed calls walking into the kitchen.

I look up at him.

"Can you walk Max to the forest? I've got to go to town and he needs to learn to chop. You're the expert on destroying shit, so, you'd be the better teacher."

"Alright." I say. "Sorry Finnick, gotta go." Ed leaves. "What people don't understand, is that I'm great at destroying things, but patience is not my thing." I hang up the phone and toss it to Lincoln, who puts it back on the wall.

"C'mon Max." I shout.

Max bounces into the room. "I can't wait!"

I roll my eyes. Only in District Seven do kids get excited about axes.

Lincoln and I walk to the forest when Sabrina runs up to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Eric's getting better!" She shouts.

You know, I'm starting to think that all of my friends have volume control problems.

"Great," I say.

"_and_ he kissed me!" She shouts even louder.

Yeah, volume control is really an issue in today's generation.

"Oh goody!" I say sarcastically. "You mean I have to be around him more often?"

"Not just that." She says biting her lip.

Ha, I gave her that habit.

"You have to be nice too."

All three of us stare at her. Everyone, including Max, except for Sabrina bursts into laughter.

"Johanna? Nice?" Lincoln says laughing. "I've never laughed so hard since her pre-Games interview!"

"You laughed during that?" I ask. "That was some of my best acting."

"Yeah, and we all knew it was a load of bull." He says still laughing.

I smirk. "It sure was."

"C'mon back on topic!" Sabrina says rolling her eyes.

I roll my eyes. "I doubt I'll be able to control myself. I still throw rocks at his window whenever I pass by his house."

She groans. "For me Johanna?"

"Fine, but don't expect it to last Brainless."

Max is still a little small for an ax, so we give him a hatchet and send him up the tree to the branches.

Scarlett jogs over to me. "President Snow is in our house, and he wants to talk to you. I'll take over with Max."

Okay? Why is he in my house?

I jog off back to Victor's Village.

Renee points to the office we never use. I enter the room.

Sure enough there's the creepy guy, with big puffy lips and the white rose in his lapel.

"Most people knock before entering a closed door Johanna." He says before gesturing a seat to me.

"This is my house." I say pointedly.

He chuckles. "This is true I suppose."

I tilt my head. "Why are you here?"

"Get's right down to business. This is why I think we'd be great business partners."

"Business partners?"

"See, there are many people in the Capitol who find you very, eh,_ desirable_."

Gross man.

"You want me to fuck anything that pays enough money for it." I say narrowing my eyes.

"You do catch on fast." He says obviously pleased. "Quite blunt, but I believe that's what makes you so _liked_."

"No," I spit.

"I haven't told you the consequences have I?"

"I don't give a fuck about the consequences, I didn't get chased around by a fucking Manticore, knocked out for _days_ killed four people, just to be prostituted for money that doesn't even go in _my_ pocket." I snap.

"Alright then. But don't be surprised when things happen that you find undesirable."

"Don't be surprised when I don't change my mind." I growl as he walks out of the room.

That went well didn't it?

I stand up and storm back to the forest. I'm halfway there and throwing a rock at Eric's window when I hear a scream.

I bolt off to the forest getting there in record time.

Scarlett looks scared. "It's Eddy."

"Tree fall? Stray ax? what?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Tree, it got him good too."

When I get to the scene I drop to my knees. It was a big dogwood, and the only part of Eddy you could see was his arm.

He had no chance whatsoever.

Max is crying into Lincoln's leg. Sabrina is standing there, next to Renee with identical looks of shock.

Snow. I'm gonna kill that man someday.

"I'm gonna kill that man." I growl.

"Who?" Scarlett asks kneeling by me.

"Snow, I'm gonna kill him, I swear."

Lincoln picks up Max. "I'm taking him back home." He says to me and I nod.

I pick up Ed's ax. "Let's get it off of him." I snap.

The foreman doesn't complain when I take charge.

Joey and I pick up Ed's body to carry him back to Victor's Village so that I can dig the hole that will contain my older brother.

Right next to Xavier.

That's two of my family members that I've killed.

When we get to Victor's Village, Lincoln and Max aren't there.

We set Ed down and Joey leaves while giving his condolences.

I walk out the door and down to town to try and find Lincoln and my brother.

What I find completes the day.

There's Lincoln, with a necklace of rope around his neck, and Max standing below them begging them to let him go.

"What is going on here?" I shout.

"He is being hung for his crimes."

"What crimes?"

"He stole bread from the bakery." The man says. He's gripping the lever that will hang Lincoln.

"I didn't Johanna." He says panicky.

"Who says it was him?" I growl.

A man steps out with wide eyes. "I do."

"There we have it." He says. "Stealing is punishable by death."

"But he didn't steal it." Max says loudly. "I was with him the whole time."

Aw shit not Max.

"Are you admitting to being an accomplice?"

"What? No!" He says as they bound his wrists together and drag him up beside Lincoln, lowering a rope necklace around him too.

"No!" I scream. Someone holds me back as I claw desperately. "Max!"

He lowers the lever and they're gone.

"Max! Max!" I shout.

It takes five people to drag me to my house in Victor's Village.

It was Sabrina, Renee, Scarlett, Joey, and Eric oddly enough, who drag me off.

The girls are crying, but not me. I'm sitting there numbly.

I just lost two brothers and my best friend all in one day. Scarlett curls up at my side and sobs into my lap.

The phone rings again. I answer it as Joey brings in Max.

"Hello?" I say emotionless as I watch Joey close my brother's eyes.

"Johanna!" Annie chirps. "Is everything okay you sound,"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Johanna Mason. Don't lie to me."

"Ed, Max, and Lincoln." I say staring at Max's pale face.

"What happened to them?"

I'm silent. "No, Johanna!"

"What is it?" I can hear Finnick in the background.

I leave the room so that I could talk to the two in privacy. "I refused to get pimped out by Snow. Then, a tree fell on Ed. Lincoln and Max were accused for stealing bread and hung. It happened at least twenty minutes ago." I say numbly.

"Johanna are you going to be okay?"

"I have two sisters to take care of Annie. I have to be okay."

"That's not what I meant-"

"S-stop." I stutter. "I couldn't do anything to help them. Except maybe go along with Snow."

"No Johanna." She says firmly. "Never regret anything in your life. Because at some point that's exactly what you wanted."

"You think I wanted my brothers to die?" I snap.

"No, but you don't want to be a slave do you?"

I'm silent. "That's what I thought."

She talks for awhile, and I just listen. It's a great way to keep my mind somewhere else.

"Thanks Annie." I say quietly.

"Anytime Johanna." She says. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I hang up and put the phone back onto the wall. Sabrina sits there with Renee's head buried in her shoulder.

I sit down next to a stunned Scarlett.

"We'll be alright." I say looking over at Sabrina.

We sit there numbly.

I stand up and grab a shovel from the closet. "I'm going to the cemetery." I say quietly. "I'll come back when it's ready for them."

They nod and Renee's eyes filled with tears.

I walk outside, in my black tank top and jean shorts. It's starting to get dark outside. As I walk towards the cemetery, barely sanctioned off from the dirt roads but an unsteady wooden fence, that I accidentally broke a part of when I was thirteen, the sky opened up and began to rain heavily on me.

I ignore it as I'm soaked to the skin.

I walk amongst the wooden planks used to mark each person. I find my Mom, and Xavier quickly and start to dig.

I dig for hours as it pours. Lightning strikes somewhere in the forest, and for a brief second I'm worried about a forest fire. Then, I think about the metal pole I'm holding.

Yet, I can't bring myself to care. It'd be a _good_ thing if I was struck by lightning. Then I couldn't get anyone else killed. Sure, Renee and Scarlett would be struggling to get food again, but they'd at least be safe from me.

Soon enough I have two holes the same size right next to Xavier.

I begin the trek back to Victor's Village. I'm filthy and everyone looks up at me.

I pick up Max easily. Scarlett and Sabrina grab Ed's mangled body and Renee follows us as we walk slowly to the cemetery.

I lower Max down closest to Xavier. Ed next to Max.

I stand up as the rain washes the sweat from my face.

I take the shovel and slowly begin to fill the holes back up. Its District Seven tradition, that the oldest male in the family would do all of the work to bury them, as a sign of respect and gratitude for leaving them the responsibility of leading the family.

Seeing as Dad left, and Ed and Max are being buried, I have to do all of the work.

Next I collect two planks and carve their names, birth and death dates and an ax into the planks. Then I stick the planks vertically into the ground by their heads.

With that, all of us turn and go back home, dripping wet, without a care of how we looked.

We take turns showering, except for me. Sabrina sits in the gym watching me work harder than I've ever worked before.

I ran at least ten laps at high speed around the track and I lifted weights for hours until Sabrina stops me and drags me to my room and tells me to go to sleep.

I grumble a bit but follow her directions.

I sleep a dreamless sleep and before I know it, its morning and I need to get up.

I walk downstairs past Sabrina asleep on the couch, as I mechanically make eggs.

The smell of food wakes everyone up and I serve the eggs with toast and a bunch of grapes.

"You learned to cook." Sabrina says in a sad attempt at joking.

"Yeah, an Avox taught it to me after Xavier died." I say trying to smile.

We lost three people that were important in our lives, and suddenly. Now it's time to try to heal.

I shake my head as we eat in silence.

"I've got to go chopping today." Sabrina says.

I wince. "Okay, you want company?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

"Renee and I can go too." Scarlett says.

Sabrina and I nod.

I wash the dishes and we set off to the forest.

The day goes by unbelievably slowly as we chop away. Everyone but me, breaks down at some point in the day. But I stay strong. I have to, or we'll fall apart.

We separate as Sabrina goes to her own home, and we go back to Victor's Village. I right back to the gym and work.

I run and run until I stop to catch my breath. I bent over and place my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath.

Suddenly, colors blend together and the ground sways pushing me down to the ground. The colors blur worse and I can't see.

I can't hear the water in the pool anymore and I'm unconscious.

"Johanna," I hear like a whisper.

I resurface from the blurs of color. "Johanna drink this."

I gulp down whatever it is and I feel myself shaking.

"Now Johanna I need you to eat this." I realize who it is.

"E-Eric?"

"Yeah, now c'mon eat this."

I eat the sugary bread. He helps me over to the wall so that I can sit up.

"Johanna, how long have you been unconscious?" Sabrina asks.

Scarlett and Renee are in the corner pale as the sheets on our beds upstairs.

"I-I don't know." I say barely able to talk.

"We couldn't find you until we realized the last time we saw you was going down here." Scarlett says shakily.

"How long ago was that?" I ask numbly.

"We started looking this morning. You've been out all day. Brina went and got Eric."

"I've been out all night too." I say quietly.

"Twelve hours." Scarlett says to Eric.

"Let's get her upstairs so that we can get her to eat."

Sabrina helps me up and I lean on her to get up the stairs. I'm spilt into the chair by the island.

Eric clambers up and starts to tell everyone what to stuff into my face.

I don't complain mostly because I didn't have the energy.

**A/N Hey guys, this woulda been up sooner, but I had to go to my Moi Tai/Krav Maga/Kempo class, and I passed out for like three seconds much like Johanna did at the end there. Yeah, my blood sugar was a little low. But, I'm better now and ready to get back to class, but I have to wait till Thursday -.- Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sit in the living room. Desperate to move do something. Scarlett sits across from me staring at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Johanna, you scared me."

I look at my feet. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

I've never apologized before in my life. I seem to do that a lot more these days.

"Johanna, you're all we have left. You gotta take care of yourself."

I don't look at her. "Annie called and she's worried about you too. We care about you Johanna that's why we're here."

"I killed them." I whisper. "I should've just let him pimp me out."

Scarlett gets up angrily. She walks out of the room. She walks back in with the phone in her hand.

"I'm calling Annie."

"No!" I get up to grab the phone.

"You can't stop me." She says glaring at me.

"B-but, it's my fault!" I shout. "You can't just keep running off to somebody else. I killed all three of our brothers and my best friend/boyfriend/whatever the fuck we were! It was my fault, and no one can change my mind."

She puts the phone down. Based on the voice on the other end I guess she hadn't turned it off properly.

"I don't give a fuck what you said to Snow!" She shouts back at me. "They're gone! We can't worry about them. It's your job as our sister to look out for us, and it's our job as your sisters to look out for you! So shut up and sit down."

"Are you angry Scarlett?" I ask a smirk on my face.

"Yes, I'm very angry. If we hadn't found you when we did you would've died!"

"Says who?"

"Says Eric! The guy who's being trained as a doctor, the guy that saved your life!"

"I don't give a fuck what that asshole did for me! He only did it to get even! I bet if I hadn't helped him first he would've let me die." I snap. "I didn't mean to do anything, I just didn't think about it."

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" Scarlett snaps back at me. We really are related ya know. "You knew that you hadn't had enough to eat, and you still went down there. You collapse from exhaustion every day! You think I don't notice? You don't think anyone notices, but everyone does! Max asked me the other day why you spent all your time there. You know what I had to say? I had to say that you were training to help protect us from thieves that wanted our money. What were you really doing? Trying to get the images from your head. We both know exactly what's going on in your head, you told me yourself. So shut up and sit down and you're not going down there for at least three days."

I'm shocked to say the least.

Scarlett storms from the room. I can hear her crying from upstairs.

I sigh. I grab the phone to see that Finnick is still on the line.

"Johanna?" He asks worriedly.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Eh, all of it." He says sheepishly.

I sigh again. "I'm sorry."

"Johanna, exactly what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know." I say shaking my head even though he can't see. "I've got to go. Bye Finnick."

"See ya Jo."

I hang up the phone and put it back onto the wall.

I snarl and punch the wall next to the phone leaving a huge hole and some bloody knuckles.

I pace back and forth.

Finally I jog up the stairs and towards Scarlett's room. I knock with my sore knuckles.

I don't get an answer and walk in anyway. Scarlett lay there sobbing quietly into a pillow.

I walk over and sit on the bed. She cuddles into my side and I hold her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

She cries into my shoulder and I just hold her.

It's the most toughening thing to do, to hold someone you care about, while the cry into your shoulder, and you know that you can't cry. Because you can't have emotions when you need to take care of the family.

It's why Ed had so little humor.

It's why I had so much of it.

We were the parents. Ed was the responsible one. I was the childish one. Now I have to be responsible.

I've never been good at that. But, I'm going to try.

Because My Sister Scarlett, and My Sister Renee need me to.

Unfortunately, tomorrow is the Reaping and I have to leave for an unspecified amount of time. Ranging from a week and a half like my Games, to three months like the longest Games in history.

"Scarlett, I'm gonna bring back one of the tributes." I say randomly.

"Okay," She says sniffling.

"Because they could've been Max. Or you or Renee. They could've been Lincoln. I'm gonna bring them home."

She nods. "That's good."

The Reaping starts in an hour. Renee is worried and Scarlett is trying to get her to calm down.

I ruffle my hair. It's starting to get longer and I'm going to let it grow out.

I walk out the door as Renee starts some sort of prayer. I pay no mind and keep moving. Jericho and I are going to be working together as mentors.

I sit in my chair up on the stage. Blight sits next to me and I nearly fall asleep on his shoulder.

When Sparkle dives her hand into the girls bowl I snap up.

"Haley Rodriguez!" She calls out in her stupid accent.

I breathe out slowly. A girl from the seventeen year old section walks up.

A forester, you can tell by the way she moves, she works on the ground too. She could definitely win.

The boy is Harry Scardina.

He was eighteen, but a bit scrawnier. I could see it in his eyes. Exactly what a victor needs. He's obviously scared out of his wits but he holds together. He could win too.

Awesome, something I can work with.

Jericho leans over. "I want the girl." He says.

"Great, I want the boy." I say lost in thought.

He looks at me confused. "He's less likely to win."

"This makes him more likely to win." I say shrugging.

This really confuses Jericho but I don't elaborate.

We walk an easy stride to the train.

They're back quicker than I expect and we wait for them to shower and get ready for dinner.

The boy sits across from me.

"Together or separate?" Jericho asks uninterestedly.

"Separate." They chorus.

They give each other a glare.

Oh goody! They already hate each other!

"Harry I'll be your mentor, Haley, you're stuck with Jericho." I say smirking.

We are all fully aware Jericho has never brought back anyone from the Arena.

He smirks at Haley.

"Do you two already know each other?" I ask setting my feet on the table and grabbing a bowl of grapes.

Sparkle swats at my feet with a disgusted look on her face. I don't move them.

They glare at each other. "Yes," Harry says his voice full of venom.

"Oh goody, even better." I mumble a smirk on my face.

Jericho can see I have something cooking up.

"Feel free to fight." I say laughing to myself. "It'll help."

Harry tilts his head with his eyes scrunched.

I can see the realization dawn in his eyes. My smirk grows as I nod my confirmation.

His smirk grows.

"Let's watch the recap." Jericho says creeped out by our telepathic discussion.

I stand up and walk over to an armchair and click on the television. Jericho sits between the two tributes as we watch the tributes one by one.

District One is back to average, District Two is as awful as usual, District Three is pathetic, District Four is good but could use improvement.

"District Four is going to be in the Career Pack this year, but they'll die first." I say automatically.

"How do you know?" Haley asks obviously preferring if I were her mentor.

"They're not up to par with the standard, but they're good enough to impress Two." I say pointing to look on the boy's face. "Pause it Jericho."

"I see it." Harry says nodding.

"He's not happy about being Reaped but he's got confidence in his abilities. He'll die second, the girl will die first." I say shrugging. "I'd bet, but I'm not allowed to."

"You'd win every one of them." Sparkle says rolling her eyes.

I smirk. "Yes I would."

Jericho and Haley go back to her room, and Harry and I stay in the television room.

"Talents?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"Ax, knife, hunting."

"A change," I say smirking. "Weaknesses?"

"Hand-to-hand, I can wrestle a bit but not fantastic."

I nod. There's a lot of hand-to-hand in the Hunger Games, so it's a bad weakness to have.

"Okay, get some sleep, you need to put on a few pounds, so, when you eat, focus on fruits, breads, eggs, healthier foods."

He nods and walks off.

I smirk and kick my feet up on the coffee table. Jericho comes out after awhile. "You've got something planned."

"Yes I do." I say smirking. "Let's just say, I know who's going to win this year."

Jericho narrows his eyes at me. "You're too smart for your own good."

"It'll kill me eventually," I say smirking. "But for now, I'm good."

The next morning is rather fun.

"Alright Tessa," I say walking over to her as Harry makes his way over. "Make him look tough. I mean tougher than or as tough as me. Got that? I've got a plan."

She nods. "Okay, how's things been going?"

"Rough," I say scratching the back of my head. "We'll make it through."

She nods and walks off to design the clothes. I notice Tigris isn't amongst the team of clowns anymore.

I walk off to a café with Jericho.

I sit any chair like a throne when it comes to the Capitol. I kinda have to.

I have a rep you see.

"Hello Johanna." A younger man says sitting across from us. "Lichen." He says moving to shake my hand.

I ignore the hand.

Lichen? Like the moss? Did his parents even know what lichen is?

I look over at Jericho. He seems to be thinking the same thing.

"It's an honor to finally get to meet you." He says completely ignoring Jericho.

"Oh?"

"I want to sponsor one of your tributes, as long as you can assure me they'll win."

"Harry, is smart, tough, and he'll be winning this year." I say crossing my arms and cocking my eyebrow.

"Cocky aren't you?"

I shrug. "I prefer self confident."

He laughs. "We'll see how he looks in the interview."

"Okay," I say smirking. "Wait that long, by then he wouldn't need your help."

He bites his lip. "Fine,"

He writes out a check for quite a bit of money. I smirk. "He'll most definitely win."

He smiles, jumps up, and walks out of the café.

Jericho face palms. "Manipulative little-"

"Watch it you," I say with a smirk. "Harry has more sponsors than Haley because of me. Hey, I could give you a few pointers if you wanted."

"Cocky too."

"That's what got him a sponsor."

I get up to walk over and get myself a bottle of water. When I turn around there are at least five teenage girls around my age staring at me.

I tilt my head. "Can I help you?"

"We want to sponsor Harry." One girl says really fast.

"You do, do you?" I ask walking past them.

"We have money you know." Another girl says snootily.

"Right, okay." I say not bothering to turn around.

One of them grabs me and tense up. She let's go and I turn around.

"I'll believe you when I see it." I say narrowing my eyes at them.

They all whip out their checks and shove it into my face.

"Make sure he wins." The first girl says.

She leads the way out of the café. I laugh quietly to myself as I walk back to Jericho.

"You treated them like crap!" He says angrily.

"Reverse psychology." I say shrugging. "I hated it when Ed did the same thing to me."

"You know way too much about manipulation."

"You know way too little." I say with a smirk.

"I won the games too." He growls. "Respect me."

"I won the games too." I say. "Be jealous."

He groans. "You're impossible."

"Now you understand why people back home hate me." I say with a smirk.

People are practically throwing themselves at me.

As we walk back to the Remake Center, people stop me in the streets to give me money for Harry.

Every now and again Haley gets a donation too, but people seem more interested in the fact that _I_ picked Harry. So he must be good correct?

Yep.

I walk into the Remake Center with Jericho fuming behind me.

Soon, I hear footsteps, and then, "Johanna!"

Then I'm lifted up in a rib crunching hug. "Ow, Finnick!"

He puts me down. "Sorry," He says with a sheepish smile.

We walk along the hallway waiting for our tributes to be released. "District Four is pathetic." Finnick says shaking his head. "They're dumber than rocks."

"Says Captain Rock right here."

"That's for a whole other reason." He says taking off his shirt. "Because of these rock hard abs."

"No," I say shaking my head. "It's because, you got fucked up in the womb, and now your head is about as useful as a rock."

"Hey you can use a rock for plenty of things!"

"Most of them involving smashing stuff. Something you're probably very familiar with."

"I hate you." He says growling.

I smirk. "Love you too Finnick."

"District Seven has a chance this year." I say sighing. "I've had teenage girls throwing themselves at me with money."

"Newsflash, you're a teenage girl too."

"Yeah, but I'm less prissy."

Finnick nods a smile on his face. "This is true."

"With the way you act," I say with a smirk. "It's a wonder that people don't mistake you for a fourteen year old girl too."

He shoves me into the wall. "I'm not a girl!"

"Would you at least put on a shirt? I'm straight but don't hate." I say rolling my eyes.

"You really think you're funny don't you?"

"That's cause I am." I say mentally patting myself on the back. "You said it yourself."

He scowls. I smile triumphantly. "You mad?"

This deepens his scowl. Then he smirks widely. He picks up his shirt and rips it in half. "I'm not putting a shirt on any time soon."

Shit, he got me there.

I shove him. But of course he doesn't budge an inch.

I run my hand through my shaggy hair in frustration. "Does Annie realize how much you like to take off your shirt around me?"

He shrugs. "Who knows? See the great thing about Annie, is that she doesn't mind, and in fact looks forward to, staring at my heavenly body."

"I'm sorry you killed me with shock when you said, 'looks forward to'."

He smiles triumphantly.

"Finnick!" Someone calls running around the corner. "They're almost read- am I interrupting something?" She asks awkwardly.

Finnick shakes his head. "No you're good."

"Mind convincing him to put on his fucking shirt?" I ask her. Assuming she's the other mentor from District Four.

"It's ripped Johanna!" He says feigning sadness. "Look what you did!"

"Me? You're just trying to get back at me for that one joke about being a girl." I say rolling my eyes.

"I think I'm interrupting something I'm just gonna go." The girl says.

"No, don't worry about it." I say walking past her. "Johanna Mason."

"Shelby," She says shaking my hand with an awkward smile.

"Please, make him put on a shirt." I say giving him a scowl. "No one wants to have nightmares about _that._"

Shelby laughs loudly as I walk away to meet the tree named Harry.

Again, _no_ creativity whatsoever.

**A/N Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Oh Johanna, so strange yet so awesome! Anyway, Review? I like to hear what you think about the story, the characters, the plot and shwhatnot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I told Harry to stand tall and look tough. His costume has no sleeves to show off his arms.

They are nothing like Finnick's muscles, but they are better than most. He doesn't have a hat so you can see his set jaw and his strong eyes.

He'll be a favorite just off of looks alone.

His tree costume is designed a little differently this year. His costume was designed as a sweat shirt and sweat pants.

He has broad shoulders, so that was also a plus. His brown hair was gelled to stand straight up. His sweat pants are brown that slowly morph to green as you look up over his body.

His face is left alone like I asked Tessa.

It's perfect. He stands tall with his legs partially spread firmly on the floor of the carriage. He basically ignores the crowds every now and again looking down and winking at a woman or to just stare at someone.

Someone throws a rose at him and he catches it. He threads it into his jacket so that it poked out of his jacket.

Probably making a woman twice his age very, very, happy.

Sick yes, but bad? Nope.

We watch the recap with the tributes. Harry absolutely outshines Haley.

Jericho and Haley disappear to her room and I stretch my back. "Nice job." I say yawning. "You have sponsors throwing themselves at me."

"Oh really?" He asks a small smile on his face. "Nice."

"Try not to look too pathetic tomorrow." I say standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To get some sleep, wading through a horde of girls is difficult ya know." I say looking at him in disinterest.

"What about tips and stuff?"

"'Tips and stuff' can wait." I say rolling my eyes. "One thing at a time."

He looks disappointed but let's me go.

"You should get some sleep too." I say before leaving the room.

I'm woken up early by an Avox like I asked.

I get up and dress in clothes that Tessa would approve of.

A pair of tight fitting black jeans and a skimpy red tank top. I throw on a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I grab a pair of leather gloves and quickly snip the fingers off of them. I slip them on and look myself in the mirror. They complete the look nicely.

I walk out of the door.

Harry and Jericho are sitting at the table making small talk.

I grab a banana, another one of my minor Capitol fetishes.

"Where are you going?" Jericho asks.

"I got a plan." I say starting to walk to the door. "You know what to do." I say looking at Harry. When he nods I give him a wink and walk out.

Out on the streets there are plenty of people partying.

I smirk. Perfect.

I walk amongst the partiers with a drink in my hand. I don't drink out of it but I dance amongst them filtering through, talking up the people, hinting for sponsors.

A man who looks relatively normal walks up to me and starts to dance. He's not drunk and I can tell.

All he's got is gold eyeliner that brings out the gold flecks in his eyes.

"Cinna," He says shaking my hand.

"Johanna Mason," I say looking slightly A.D.D as people all over the place are calling my name, asking for dances and other more vile things.

He tilts his head as I shove away a very drunk purple man.

"They're rather vile aren't they?"

"Yes they are." I say cocking an eyebrow. "Strange to see someone not drunk at a party like this."

"You're not drunk either." He says smiling.

"That would be the point. Sponsors and all."

"I'm trying to become a stylist for District Twelve."

"District Twelve eh?"

"Yes, very pathetic District that needs all the help they can get."

I nod. "You know who else needs help? Harry Scardina."

He laughs quietly. "I see, but I believe he doesn't need nearly as much help seeing as he has you as his mentor."

"Alright," I say rolling my eyes. "What do you want?"

"For you to put a good word in for me."

"Hm, no." I say shrugging.

"I'll sponsor your tribute very well."

"How much are we talking?"

"Twenty thousand is all I can afford up front. But I have ways of gaining more money to send to District Seven."

"Why are you asking this of me?"

"Because, it's rumored you have harsh taste, and if you say you like something currently in the Capitol, it'll become all the rage. Such as your hairstyle. Or your leather jacket fetish."

He has a fantastic point. "Deal," I say shrugging. It obviously won't hurt me unless he does a crappy job.

He smiles. "I guess I should get to work then. Here's your check." He hands me an already signed check and I tuck it into my inside jacket pocket with all of the other checks I got today.

With a smirk I disappear from the party, discard my drink by throwing it to the side. It shatters on the ground.

I pull a pair of sunglasses from my pocket and put them on. I pop my jacket collar and continue until I find myself walking by a rough and tumble bar looking place.

I smirk wider and walk in with a longer more confident stride.

The Capitol people seem a lot scarier.

Not in the bright neon happy go lucky Capitol, these people are the darker side.

My type of place.

I order myself a more harsh drink at the bar. People look up at me with respect as I sit at a table with a nitty gritty couple sitting at it.

"How's it going?" I ask with a smirk.

The woman looks star struck, while the man looks weary.

I train my eyes on him. "Do I have something on my face? Or are you going to stop staring sometime soon?"

He looks away quickly. The woman seems to have more guts than the man does. "Can we help you?"

"No, not me, my tribute." I say kicking back and slamming my feet onto the table with two loud thumps.

"Why should we?" The man speaks up with a deep voice.

"Why not Hm?" I say shrugging. "After all, we all know he's going to win. It's obvious. A mentor like me, and a boy like him, impossible to beat."

The woman looks convinced.

A couple of people turn around and hand me some checks. "Every bit helps." I say with a smirk.

She writes out a check quickly.

"He'll win. So set your bets."

With that I'm gone from the bar leaving my drink behind.

"Miss Mason?" A little girl says walking up to me and tugging on my shirt.

Her parents stood off with scared looks on their faces.

I crouch down so that I'm eye level. "Yes?"

"Can I sponsor your tribute?"

"Of course." I say still not smiling. "You can even be the official sponsor of Harry Scardina."

"I can?" She asks with wide eyes.

I nod.

She hands me five dollars. "It's not much, but I saved up a week of allowance."

I give her a small smile. "Every little bit counts. It's not the biggest donations that are the most important you know."

She gives me a big smile. "What's your name?"

"Gracie."

"Alright Gracie," I say holding out my hand for her to shake. "Nice doing business with ya."

"Thanks Miss Mason."

"Johanna, call me Johanna."

"Okay Johanna."

I stand up and walk away tucking the money into my shirt. There's no such thing as an official sponsor.

I hate kids. Really I do. But she wasn't a freak like her parents so I'll be civil.

I hate it though.

I make my rounds hitting popular spots around the city. I run into Finnick at a café.

"How's it going Jo?" He asks as I take another sponsor.

"Pretty good." I say shrugging. "I hit all the bars this morning, even crashed a pretty trashy party."

"Why am I not surprised when you say you crashed a party?"

"It's fun." I say shrugging as a small woman throws herself at me to give her money away. "Trashy though, the beer was awful."

Finnick roars in laughter. "Oh Johanna."

"I've got quite a few sponsors." I say smirking. "I don't know if it's because of me or Harry, but it'll work out."

"Probably you." He says laughing. "You're almost as sexy as I am."

"Except I'm _sexier_ than you are Finnick." I say with a smirk as I shoo away some guy.

"Why are you shooing him away?"

"He'll be back." I say shrugging. "I've been doing shit like this all day. Manipulation."

"You're creepy when you say that kinda stuff."

"How?"

"The look in your eyes is just frightening." He says looking at me sheepishly.

I laugh loudly. "That's the fun part."

"What looking like that or frightening innocent people?"

"Finnick do you not know me at all? Frightening innocent people of course!"

He laughs loudly. "Sorry, blanked out there for a minute."

I smirk and stir my alcoholic beverage. "I'm sick of this shit." I say pushing the drink away. "I'm not risking that while I'm trying to get Harry out of there. I have a plan. But, I have to look normal and I want to just hurt someone."

"It's normal when you're grieving to feel angry."

"I don't give a fuck if I'm grieving or not. I don't care if it's normal or not, I swear I'm going to end up hurting someone." I say rolling my eyes.

Finnick nods. "Johanna." Someone important looking says.

"What?" I snap.

"President Snow would like to see you, I'm directed to drive you there."

Fuck.

Finnick gives me a pitying look. I slap him affectionately and walk off scowling. I step into the limousine and he drives off.

Snow's Mansion is huge and ornate. There are five pillars holding up an elaborately decorated balcony. Two huge mahogany doors are framed by marble slabs.

I notice the District Seven symbol at the very corner of the door. It's comforting.

I'm led up the lavish white marble steps. There are many pieces of red corduroy furniture as well as an oak bench made in District Seven.

There are huge paintings taller than I am and wider than I am tall depicting fields and barns and other beautiful scenes.

A red carpet is spread over the stairs with golden lining. I walk up happy to get the carpet dirty.

I'm led through an ornate mahogany door with a golden knob.

Snow's office is as ornate as the rest of the Mansion. A white carpet covers the floor beneath oak book cases and a black mahogany desk. Two chairs with plush seats and simple oak bodies sat in front of the desk.

Let us not forget the jerk himself in a throne like chair behind the desk with a damned smirk on his face and snake like eyes.

I walk in and glare at him.

He gestures for me to sit down and I do.

"Yes?" I ask coldly.

"Before we conduct our business, because I know you're itching to get to it, I'd like to give my condolences for your recent losses."

My glare could burn a hole into his skull.

"Much appreciated." I spit.

Snow smiles. "I was wondering if you've changed your mind in light of the recent series of unfortunate events."

_You don't want to be a slave do you?_ Annie's voice came into my head. _I didn't think so_.

I smirk. "I would've thought that you had done better research on me _President_ Snow. After all, if your researchers had done it correctly, they would've known that I sat outside a bathroom for nine hours just so that I could beat up my sister for calling me a name when I was eleven. If you had known this, you would have realized that I'm stubborn."

I lean in closer to him. "If you had known that you would have seen that I'm decisive, and when I make a decision nothing can hinder me to change it. Remember the speech from District Six? You make me laugh." I say growling. "My decision hasn't changed."

He sneers at me. "You've made a bad decision Johanna."

"A bad decision? Probably. Am I going to change it? No." I stand up.

Before leaving unexcused I spit onto the carpet. Leaving it on that note, I walk out of the door.

I walk calmly down the stairs and through the double doors. I walk off the carefully manicured lawn and through the wrought iron gate.

I pull my switchblade and slash a tire on the limousine and happily walk down the streets without a care in the world about just how lost I am.

I steal some person's motorcycle and ride off with my sunglasses on and wearing my 'fuck with me and die' attitude plainly on my sleeve.

I pull up outside the café I left Finnick in earning myself several stares. I abandon the bike on the sidewalk and throw my sunglasses over my shoulder on top of it.

I'm sure someone will take them home.

I enter the café glaring at someone who accidentally bumped into me. They immediately burst into apologies.

I walk over to Finnick's table shoving a woman who had taken my seat out of the chair and reclaiming it.

Finnick looks me up and down. "You've got my attention, and you definitely look sexy when you're angry."

"Not now Finnick." I say rolling my eyes.

The woman picks herself up and looks about ready to start a fight until she realizes who I am.

"What?" I snap.

She scampers off to some other guy.

I smirk. "Thought so."

Finnick chuckles. "Well, you just cleared my schedule."

"Awesome." I say sarcastically. "Nothing like having Finnick Odair follow you like a lost puppy."

"Most women would love that." Finnick says cocking an eyebrow.

"We've established that I'm not average."

"I don't want to guess what Snow asked."

"And you can bet what I answered with."

Finnick winces. "You've got guts Johanna Mason. I admire you for that."

"I'm waiting for a phone call though." I say rubbing my temples.

Finnick nods. The man I had shooed away comes back up sheepishly with his check in hand. I snatch it from his hands and tell him to go away.

"You were right."

"'Bout what?" I ask tiredly.

"That he would be back. You're good Johanna."

"I know that."

"We should go visit Haymitch."

"Why?"

"To show you off of course!" He says smiling a winning smile.

He grabs my hand and drags me back off towards the Training Center. Someone snaps a picture of us, but I manage to flick them off during the picture.

Can't wait to see that one.

He shoves me into the elevator and he presses the Twelve button.

Haymitch is sat at the table drinking shot after shot.

"Hey Haymitch!" Finnick says loudly. "We've got ourselves a fantastic Victor here."

He looks up with wide eyes. He stares at me quite clearly for a guy whose drunk all the time.

"Really? How so?"

I glare at him. "She's just a natural fighter."

"Let's go up on the roof."

"Really? Are you serious?" I ask looking out over the city.

Finnick is uncomfortably close as he has to look like he was holding me like a girlfriend. I nearly threw him off the roof.

"Yep," Haymitch says looking into his empty shot glass.

"You in?" Finnick asks excitedly.

"Does a bird fly?" I say completely stoked. "Yeah!"

I turn around and hop up sitting on the edge of the roof. I lean back so that I could look directly down the building.

Finnick's breathe catches.

"Relax, I'm not gonna fall." I say rolling my eyes.

"Besides," Haymitch adds. "Even if she did she'd pop right back up onto the roof. In the case of suicidal tributes."

Haymitch would know a lot about that.

So I lean backwards as far as I could without losing my balance. "I love heights." I say smiling. "Adrenaline rush."

"I'm afraid of heights." Finnick says wearily.

"The fear of heights is pointless. The fear of falling is revolutionary." I recite smiling at the height.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Read it in a book somewhere." I say shrugging still leaning in perfect balance.

"Johanna reads?" Finnick asks laughing.

"Ha, no." I say smirking. "But Link did and he read it to me once."

**A/N Heyyy! :D This technically could have gone up last night, but I decided to save it for today. So, there will most likely be another update sometime today. I also have to go to my Martial Arts class again today! :D I'm excited. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry does a fantastic job in his interviews, and his score is a nine.

I'm shocked he wasn't invited to join the Careers.

Harry smirks. "Jealous Haley?"

Haley looks up from her bowl of self pity. "I'm dead."

"Yep," Harry says like the jerk he is.

Suddenly Haley lunges with a punch. She hits Harry in the face.

With a quick reaction I rip her off and cross her arms behind her back. "Calm yourself Haley." I snap. "You, out of here."

Harry slinks out of the room grumbling to him about unfair treatment.

Jericho sits there wondering what just happened. Considering it all happened very quickly I don't blame him.

I push Haley into the chair.

I push my hair out of my eyes as I examine a fuming Haley's hand.

"It's not bad. You'll want to take good care of that immediately once you get into the Arena. If it gets infected you're dead immediately." I say disinterestedly.

"Why are _you_ helping _me_?"

I shrug. "Harry was being a jerk, and you just gave yourself a disadvantage. You helped him in the long run."

She looks down ashamedly.

"You just gotta relax. Stop worrying about whatever you're worrying about. Hold the sob story I honestly don't care. Focus on yourself because you're no use if you're not alive. So get in the Arena and kick some ass." I say standing up and walking out of the room to talk to Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asks starting to ice his black eye.

"Leave it." I say rolling my eyes. "I've got one last piece of advice."

He pays close attention.

"Think like a Victor." I say cryptically.

With that last riddle, I walk off to find Finnick.

"How's it going?" Finnick asks as we kick back in District Four's television room.

"Pretty good. Harry's a jerk, but I gave him a riddle to figure out, if he doesn't then he wasn't going to win in the first place." I say shrugging.

"Why?" Finnick asks. "You make no sense."

"I told him to think like a Victor." I say rolling my eyes. "If he's smart, he'll think to himself what would Johanna do? Then, now that he's thinking like me, he's got sponsors, we now have a form of communication through the parachute system."

Finnick stares at me with wide eyes. "Wow, who woulda thought of that, other than you?"

I smirk slyly. "Definitely not you."

He rolls his eyes.

An Avox hands Finnick a bowl of grapes, and me a plate of sugar cubes.

"I hate it when they get our orders messed up." Finnick says scowling.

I grab a sugar cube and throw it across the room right at Finnick's face.

He catches it in his mouth. "Great idea."

He throws a grape my way. I catch it with a smirk. "Yum."

We spend the rest of the night joking around and throwing our food across the room at each other.

When morning comes around we walk out of the Training Center and into a hovercraft.

They take us towards the Arena.

I sit down next to Jericho as Finnick and Shelby sit across from us.

When we get to the Control Tower, the mentors in our hovercraft load off and walk to the second floor of the building.

The mentor's room is huge and freaking awesome.

Everything is white, except the computers, which are black. There's a large gap in the center of the circular room where a hologram projects the Arena into it.

A track to walk on goes all the way around the room, and there are twelve stations going around the room with an Avox standing at the mouth of each.

There are three computers, a pad of paper and a pencil, a television, and a coffee maker in each station.

Jericho and I walk to District Seven's station. We pass by a large black steel door that was labeled, 'Mentor's Rest Area'. I assume that's where we go to sleep and crap like that.

Jericho immediately claims his computer and organizes the three items we have in the area in panic. I roll my eyes and watch him.

Finnick hangs around my station as we study the Arena. It's the weirdest thing. It's an abandoned city.

"It's strange." Finnick says.

"It is. It makes me wonder just what Harry will do."

"So is this _the_ Johanna Mason?" Someone snarls behind me.

I turn around. "I prefer Queen of the Universe. But, I'll tolerate Johanna Mason." I say pompously.

Enobaria is not impressed.

She snarls, showing me her freaky teeth.

I lean in to stare at them. "You've got something in your- do you floss at all?"

Finnick chuckles behind his hand, and several onlookers smile.

She stops smiling and scowls. She tries to strangle me, but I swat away her hand and elbow her in the side before she can get a good grip on my throat.

I grip her throat tightly and slam her into the wall where an Avox was once standing.

"You should brush more often." I growl. "Your breath smells like you licked Haymitch's filthy underwear."

She looks very offended and like she desperately needed to breathe, so I let her go and walk back into the District Seven station.

"Nice meeting you." I call over my shoulder.

Everyone stares in shock at me until we hear someone over the intercom call out "Five minutes until launch."

People rush away and to their own stations.

"Nice." Finnick says patting me on the back as he makes his way to District Four's station.

I smirk as I set up the computer so that I could flick between the sponsor gifts and watching Harry in the Arena.

Harry is lifted into the Arena. I look over at the hologram that now has multiple colored dots in a perfect circle around the cornucopia.

Thirty seconds.

I can see Harry plotting out his escape. I can see that he's planning on going straight towards the cornucopia.

The gong rings out and it's dead silent as we watch our tributes scramble.

Harry runs straight at an ax. He scoops up a knife and the ax and tuck into his belt as he keeps running.

Someone throws a knife at him and he rolls to the ground and straight into a crevice in the stone.

"Where'd he go?" I ask I type into the computer to get a better look at where he is.

He falls into the crevice and manages to stop himself from falling any deeper by planting his hands and feet on either side of the crevice.

He slowly climbs down until he slips and falls.

My breath catches in my throat as he catches himself by his hands.

His feet dangle twenty feet above a stone floor in a great auditorium-like room.

Harry somehow swings himself around the ceiling using cracks and crevices to support himself like a monkey.

He finally gets to a wall and he scales down easily.

"Holy crap," He whispers.

Harry walks outside the room and looks up at the cornucopia where people are trying to climb down quick enough to get away.

Harry finds himself a hut and sits down on the ground inside so that he was able to watch the gore from a good, covered, vantage point.

Haley gets out alive as well, she's relatively unharmed, but she has next to nothing.

Ten loud cannon booms sound in the room. Haymitch knocks back another pint. Shelby rolls her eyes and turns around to watch Finnick.

District Three sigh, then go back to the computers quickly. Several people then get up and mull around the room some.

Six hours and nothing much has happened. Harry has been napping in his cover whilst the Careers are packing up the supplies.

"I'm taking a break." I say turning to Jericho. "Let me know if anything happens."

"Got it." Jericho says downing another cup of coffee.

I walk around meeting the friendly Victors and teasing the unfriendly ones. I make a point to poke a much focused Enobaria in the side of the face. I walk away laughing loudly.

I don't bother Finnick, but I have a pretty normal conversation with Shelby.

At District Three I find myself listening, er well maybe not _listening_, to Beetee talk about the high tech computers.

Wiress tries to help but she never finishes her sentence. That woman is nuts.

"Mind if I call you Nuts?" I ask randomly in the middle of her sentence.

Beetee looks at me over his wire rimmed glasses.

Wiress gives me a look, and shrugs.

"What about you?" I say looking at Beetee. "Volts works." I say with a shrug.

Beetee just gives me that 'are you kidding?' look I get from most people. "Uh- you know I really don't care."

"Nice," I say smirking. "See ya later Volts."

With that I walk away with a spring in my step.

I go back to my station. "Anything new happen?"

"Nope, I believe Haley is moving towards Harry's position though."

"Great." I say sarcastically pulling up Harry's position.

Sure enough Harry hears footsteps.

He stands up and grabs his ax ready to swing. Haley stumbles into his view.

He lowers his ax somewhat. "Haley?"

She whips around her only knife in her hand. "Harry?"

They narrow their eyes, trying to decide if they should attack. "Kill her," I whisper frustrated.

"Ally," Jericho says quietly.

"You want to be allies?" Haley asks.

Harry ponders this idea. "Sure, allies." He shakes her hand and they disappear into the hut.

"Crap," I say burying my face into my hand.

"Great!" Jericho says loudly.

I sit there for three hours as Haley and Harry argue pointlessly.

They end up laughing together.

"No, no!" Jericho and I chorus.

"Don't laugh in the Arena!" I say a bit loudly. "Unless you're cackling crazily to yourself over a dead body you do _not_ laugh in the Arena!"

This earns several snickers from some of the Victors I talked to earlier.

"Well, neither of them are good, but cackling evilly is definitely more socially acceptable." Finnick says sarcastically behind me.

"It's better for your health." I say narrowing my eyes at the monitor.

"Maybe not mentally though." Finnick says smirking.

"I agreed to save his life not his mind." I say rolling my eyes irritated. "Not part of the contract."

Finnick pulls up a chair. "Shelby agreed to take over for an hour so, I'm going to hang out here."

"Great, makes the day _much_ better." I say sarcastically.

He laughs loudly. "Knew you'd love that idea."

"If you classify love as wanting to throw you off a cliff and or very tall building." I say disinterestedly.

He smirks. "Okay, point taken."

We watch as absolutely nothing happens for at least twenty minutes.

Harry catches a rat as it crawls across Haley's lap.

She wasn't happy about it but he sure was proud of himself. "Awesome!" He says breaking its neck.

"We should start a fire and cook that before the meat goes bad."

"No!" I growl. "I thought these people were smarter than that."

I click over to the list of things we could buy and give to the tributes.

"Nice and cheap." I say growling. "Let's see if he's taking me seriously."

I slam a button on the keyboard.

A silver parachute falls down outside the hut.

"Hey," Harry says stopping Haley as she tries to start a fire. "Parachute."

He grabs it and opens it up.

"What's Johanna getting at?" Haley says flabbergasted.

Harry holds up a bright neon yellow safety vest. "You could see us for miles." Harry mumbles.

He looks at the fire and then the vest. "Oh,"

"What?"

"If we make a fire, people will see the smoke for miles, just like they'd see the vest."

I tap another button.

Harry picks up the single cracker I sent down. "See? This is her telling us that I got it right."

Finnick shakes his head. "Brilliant Johanna."

"Then what do we do with the vest?" Haley asks as she takes half of the cracker.

"Set a trap." Harry says slyly. "I'll explain more tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

I smirk as I sit back in my chair with my arms folded.

Jericho looks at me in shock. Finnick laughs quietly. "Brilliant."

"Hey Johanna!" Volts shouts across the room.

"Hm?" I say looking at him.

"Nice! I never woulda thought of that!"

"Thanks Volts." I say smirking. "You may be the genius, but creativity beats it." I say with a wink.

Nuts and Volts laugh quietly to themselves as they go back to typing rapidly.

We all know that they could outsmart me any day.

"Volts?" Finnick asks smirking.

"Nickname." I say shrugging.

"What about Wiress."

"Nuts."

"It really fits nicely." Finnick says smirking.

"Have we mentioned that I'm brilliant?" I say smirking.

Harry's plan is fantastic.

Harry and Haley find themselves a thick tree to chop down.

It's down in a couple of hours of nonstop work. Quickly they take the tree towards the cover of one of the buildings in the ruins.

They chop a section of the tree about three feet long and a foot and a half thick.

They use rope to lace the trunk up and hoist it amongst the stones.

"It's good." Haley says securing the rope around a stone to keep the trunk in the air about four feet above the ground.

Harry looks tired. "That trunk is at least three hundred, three hundred fifty pounds." He pants.

He climbs up towards a larger pile of stones covered some by a group of trees.

He ties it up so that once he cuts the rope it would fly down and kill or seriously injure whoever was standing where Haley is.

"Great, mark it." Harry says giving her a thumb up.

She brushes some of the dust from the stone she is standing on.

I smile impishly as they set up the trap.

Harry stuffs the vest onto a stone, and sets up his ax and Haley's knife.

"They'll come and get the weapons, and when they do we cut the rope and they die or at least get seriously injured." Harry says dusting off his hands. "Like a deadly pendulum."

"You're brilliant. How did I not know this?"

"Because you never gave me the time of day." Harry says cocking an eyebrow.

Haley rolls her eyes. "You're a jerk."

"That's what I mean." He says chuckling. "Now c'mon."

They climb up by the trunk tied to another tree so that they could jump up and be ready to let it go.

"We should sleep some." Harry says getting comfortable in the tree. "You never know when the next time we'll get the chance."

Haley nods and gets comfortable herself.

Shelby walks over to hang around our station. "You're good Johanna Mason I'll give you that."

"I told Enobaria this, I prefer Queen of the Universe. But, for you, I'll tolerate Johanna Mason." I say smirking.

Shelby laughs. "How'd you come up with the system?"

I smile genuinely. "I don't know. I just figured that Harry thought a lot like I did. So, nonverbal communication would be the idea."

She shakes her head. "Brilliant, brilliant, girl."

She ruffles my hair and walks into the Mentor's Rest Area.

I sigh. I'm getting bored.

Being the person that I am, I _must_ move or I will flip out and get really restless and really annoying.

"Johanna! Shut up! Focus! And stop moving!" Jericho finally shouts.

"Maybe if you weren't so boring I wouldn't have to try and entertain myself!"

"You should be focusing!"

"They're asleep!"

"Something could happen!"

"Whoa." I say suddenly distracted.

There it is. Harry moves silent in the tree towards Haley.

"Wake up Haley!" Jericho says loudly.

"Volume control bro."

Haley screams loudly as she falls to the ground.

A cannon boom sounds making the computers vibrate.

"Yeah!" I say punching the air. "Something new!"

I type a bit onto the keyboard and send Harry a cracker. Finnick walks over with a smirk. "He's like a parakeet!" I say happily. "But whenever we had a pet I would kill it."

"You killed your pets?"

"Granted it was by accident most of the time, but they still died." I say. "Not very assuring is it?"

"If Harry knew that he wouldn't be happy about you being his mentor."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I say shrugging. "It may kill him, but it should be relatively painless."

Finnick laughs loudly. "Wrong, but funny."

I smirk. Harry just made his first kill.

"That's awesome. Make an ally that already half trusts you, make them help you, then kill em. _Perfect_." I say smirking. "That's a good dog."

Jericho has turned red by now. He stomps off to the Rest Area.

I high five Finnick. "I don't really like him." I say cocking an eyebrow.

"He just can't deal with your obnoxiousness."

"Not many people can." I say tilting my head.

Finnick sits in Jericho's recently vacated chair.

Enobaria screams loudly. "No!" She gives off some weird witch cackle of anger. A cannon booms shaking everyone's core.

"She sounds like some evil witch." I say to Finnick.

"Come to me little boy!" I say mocking Enobaria's cackle with my own high pitched and very frightening cackle.

Finnick is clutching his sides. "Wrong in so many ways, but hilarious."

I wink. I also think Enobaria heard me.

Well, pretty much all of the Victor's heard me. Most of them are snickering behind hands and stealing glances at Enobaria.

"If looks could kill, you'd be a crater." Finnick says smirking.

"Oh I know, that's half the fun."

Finnick laughs loudly. Nuts and Volts send me smiles from across the room, as well as Seeder and Chaff.

I smirk as I watch the Career pack come running towards the scream, and where the hovercraft came to pick Haley up.

District Four, is covered in blood, and it ain't his.

Finnick jumps up and runs to his station. I turn to watch the events unfold.

"Whoa what's that?" Finnick's tribute asks, pointing to the vest and dragging District One with him.

They step right into the trap.

Harry smiles evilly as he cuts the rope.

The tree slams forward and into the sides of the three Careers. There are two cannon booms.

Harry jumps from the tree and over to District Four, who is surprisingly already recovering.

Harry slams into his side. Finnick is quiet as we watch Harry stab the boy several times in the chest.

A third boom signals the death of Four.

Finnick stands up and stretches out his muscles like a cat.

Cashmere and Gloss glare at me. They make their way over to me in what is supposed to be an intimidating way, but really just looks stupid.

"How's it going?" I ask with a smirk.

Cashmere tries to attack me but Gloss manages to hold her back.

"Cool it." I say putting my hands up in mock surrender. "Jeez you Careers sure are testy."

Cashmere lunges. This time, Gloss doesn't catch her in time.

She sends a wild punch towards my face. I swat it away and elbow her in the ribs. There's a loud crunch and I push her off and into her brother.

"Chill." I say rolling my eyes. "Did you not hear me? I really couldn't care less about you people."

Cashmere spits blood. Gloss gives me an apologetic shrug.

I think I like Gloss much better.

Cashmere storms off to get medical attention I guess. Gloss looks at me in a small amount of respect.

"Sorry about her. She was emotionally invested." He says simply.

"Shit like that happens all the time." I say shrugging.

He nods and walks off in the direction of his sister. I smirk.

Gloss ain't so bad. I don't like him, and he's not the best guy, considering he let his sister get beat up, and let me for that matter get attacked, but he did apologize.

I remember his games. Very frightening.

Then again, so were mine. There was a lot of that cackling crazily to ourselves whilst standing over a dead body going on in both games.

Maybe that's what earned me so much respect.

Oh how entertaining.

Finnick reaches the area with a smirk. "Nice job beating the crap outta Cashmere."

"Yeah, at least she'll stop attacking me. Are all of the Careers gonna do this? It seems District Four is the only decent Career district." I say rolling my eyes. "Jeez, I didn't see you trying to punch me in the face when we first met."

"See? Everyone likes Finnick Odair." He says puffing out his chest dramatically.

"You may not have attacked me like some crazy person, but you did check me out and make quite a few annoying remarks."

He rolls his eyes. "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Nope." I say with a smirk. "Because I have more self control than you do. It says a lot."

"Yeah right."

"Do I have to explain why I have more control than you?"

"B-but you checked me out second!" He says his voice cracking slightly.

I smirk. "Second. Not first Finnie. Not first."

He groans. With a smirk he takes off his shirt and happily throws it over at Enobaria.

He laughs at my horrified face and flexes his biceps as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Could you be any more frightening?" I ask covering my eyes.

"Have you slept at all in the three days we've been here?"

"No and I don't need to." I say looking back at the monitor.

Harry was busy resetting the trap.

"He's attractive." Finnick says leaning so that his face is right beside mine. "He stealing you away from me?"

"Finnick, you never had me in the first place. Again, you were the first to check me out." I smirk. "I bet I have you wrapped around my little finger."

Finnick laughs loudly. "You wish."

"Could you hand me the coffee pot?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah sure." He says absent mindedly.

I smile impishly as he hands me the pot. "Damn it." He says slapping his face into his hand.

"My point has been proven." I say smirking. "I don't even drink coffee."

Finnick groans loudly. "I hate you sometimes."

"You can't hate me." I say looking back at the hologram Arena. "Otherwise you wouldn't have handed me the coffee pot."

"Another moment that I will never live down."

"Not a chance."

"I still think you've got a thing for Harry Scardina." He says rolling the 'R's.

"How do you do that?" I say trying to trill my tongue.

Finnick trills his tongue easily. "It's natural."

"No it's not. Normal people can't do that."

"We've established that normal people can't possibly look like me. We've also established that you're not normal either."

"Point taken." I say narrowing my eyes. "You're right normal people couldn't look like you. You're just so malformed."

Finnick narrows his eyes at me with a scowl. "You win this time."

"I win every time." I say smirking.

**A/N Heyyy! I am so sore! So tired! BUT I have this update. I hope you like it. Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With Haley gone and the Careers dead, Harry has an easy time tracking the other tributes and killing them using brute force.

Harry is one of the weird Victor's. The ones, that gains weight, in muscle, in the Arena.

Harry gets relatively seriously injured in the final battle, but he overcomes the last tribute eventually.

The mentors are shipped back to the Capitol in groups of six like we had coming here.

Finnick and I end up being the clowns of the group, having our usual childish arguments and our downright funny insults.

It's like Lincoln put into a more gorgeous and more scarred body.

In Harry's interview, they talk quite a bit about me being his mentor.

"So tell me Harry, what's it like having a mentor two years younger, being as smart and snide as Johanna is, get you out of the Arena with such a genius system?"

"It's definitely interesting. I mean, it took me a minute to figure out what she was doing. But Johanna and I, we think alike. That's what she was playing off of. She didn't tell me about any of that when she was mentoring me. She just gave me some cryptic message and left me to fend for myself. Which I guess makes sense. Before you become a Victor you have to prove yourself worthy. That was my task. Figure out what Johanna meant then, I was pretty much safe to do whatever I wanted."

"That trap that you built with your District Partner. How did you come up with that? That right there was a Johanna move."

I'm watching in the audience with my feet propped up on the back of a very annoyed Capitol citizen. Nice, they're naming creative traps and crap after me. I'm making history. I smirk. I'll go down as a name to forever be remembered.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Harry says with a bright smile. "I learned about a pendulum back in school and I remember them talking about torture chambers that used the pendulum idea. So, I thought, what if I hit someone with a huge pendulum? It was really incredible for it to work so well."

"It was incredible watching let me tell you!" Caesar says chuckling.

I want to vomit.

"I hope so." Harry says with a genuine smile.

I roll my eyes. "So you had quick Games, not nearly as quick as your Mentor Johanna Mason, not nearly as frightening when it comes to the revenge deal that she had going on."

"Well Johanna is definitely got something about her that just makes her respectable. Something a lot of people can't have not even if they tried. She just demands respect and attention. I guess you already know this."

"Yeah, this is true. Just based on the way you two carry yourselves. The way you sit in that chair, your presence is very, fulfilling. But hers was so much more demanding of attention. Am I right?"

"Of course! With the way she was sitting in this very chair, you thought she was royalty or some sort of story book character." Harry says meeting my eyes in the audience.

I glare at him with my 'are you fucking kidding me?' look that has earned me quite a bit of fame.

"She's an interesting person." He says with a smirk as he stares at me.

Now that it's not illegal to punch him, I feel the need to blacken his eye.

Maybe he'll cry!

"Does Harry Scardina possibly have a crush on _the_ Johanna Mason?" Caesar asks with a smile.

I roll my eyes. Here we go. It seems the rumors about me just fly around. First it was Finnick and I, now it'll be Harry and I, who knows? Maybe the Capitol will turn it into some twisted love triangle crap.

Can't wait.

Harry smirks slightly, but that didn't quite hide the smallest tinge of red on his cheeks.

No!

"Who doesn't?"

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

"Hear that everyone? I believe Harry has a crush on _the _Johanna Mason!"

I cross my arms in a way that said I am not impressed as they point their cameras at me.

"She doesn't look impressed, Hm Harry?" Caesar says sympathetically.

"Doesn't look like it." Harry says shaking his head but keeping eye contact with me.

"Don't worry Harry, a boy like you will get her eventually." Caesar says patting Harry's shoulder. "Can't give up. Like you said, she is one of a kind."

Caesar says winking at me.

I give him the bird much to the amusement of the crowd.

Once the interview is over, Harry and I ride the elevator up to the seventh floor silently.

"Listen, Jo,"

"Johanna." I say coldly.

Harry looks slightly off put. "Johanna, about embarrassing you earlier,"

I cross my arms and turn to look at him. "Embarrass? No, screw up my life by announcing that load of bull on national television causing all of the Capitol to gossip about me and you and Finnick because that's all they seem to be able to do with their lives? Yes and I'm not thrilled."

"How does Finnick have to do with all of this?" Harry asks getting angry himself.

"Because, again, _the Capitol has no life_." I growl.

He stops talking. "I wanted to apologize." He says after a pregnant pause.

"I'm not very forgiving." I say walking from the elevator and into the television room.

Finnick is sitting in the corner watching the drama unfold.

"You should be grateful that I at least try to apologize!" Harry shouts.

"Do I look like I care whether you apologized or not? Do I look like I _appreciate_ egotistical bastards spreading shit about me _on national television_? Good because I don't! Now if you could, just leave me alone and never talk to me again, or perhaps jump off a building for all I care, that would be fantastic." I say shoving his chest.

Harry's eyes flash with something that is a bit unnerving, but it passes and he leaves the room.

I punch the wall extremely hard. There's crack and all of the sudden there's a huge hole in the wall.

Finnick winces. "You just broke your hand."

I punch the wall again with the same hand.

"She pays no mind to the pain. Why am I not surprised?"

Then, I kick the television off the stand and onto the floor with a loud crash.

Finnick scoots back further into his chair. "Wow, never going to anger you again." He says shaking his head with raised eyebrows. "Why am I still talking?"

I happily kick the crap out of what's left of the television.

Finally Finnick has seen enough and he grabs a hold of me from behind, causing me to swear rather loudly. He picks me up and refuses to put me down until we are down in the hospital wing of the Training Center.

"Now just stay down will ya?" Finnick says harshly, pinning me to the chair so that the Capitol doctor freaks can work on my hand.

I'm still fuming as they thrust my arm into some weird contraption.

I feel slight pressure and then all of sudden blindingly excruciating pain beyond anything I've ever felt before.

"Holy shit!" I shout very loudly through gritted teeth.

The pain is unbearable. It brings memories through my swimming vision. Lincolns face as he carries away my sobbing brother, my sister sobbing into my lap for two straight hours. Hope's fear as I mocked her in revenge for the small amount of torment I had to endure. I see the hanging body of my little brother. Although I didn't see Xavier, I see his small body pale white floating face down in the water of our pool. I see Ed's arm poking from underneath the tree and his mangled body as Scarlett and Sabrina carry him to the cemetery behind me with tear streaked cheeks. It's not the physical pain that has me screaming in rage and agony.

Finnick's eyes widen as he sees the anguish I'm in.

When they let me go my hand is back to its original shape although there are four scars running down my knuckles from where my knuckles were bleeding.

I yank my arm to myself and pull my switch blade on the doctor. "What was that?" I choke out from the pain still vibrating up my arm.

"We were just resetting your bones so that you didn't have to wear a cast."

Finnick glares at the doctor.

In one swift moment Finnick and I have control of the entire room. Finnick contains the two nurses in the corner.

I grab the doctor and stuff both of his arms into the contraption. I turn it onto full power for forty five minutes.

Finnick and I walk from the room with the background music of the doctor's screams and the nurses panicked attempts at turning it off.

I cackle madly as we ride all the way up to District Seven.

Finnick has this scary smile on his face that indicates that he isn't too upset about causing people harm when it came to my own pain.

Me? I _loved_ it.

We sit all night in the television room in silence. Neither of us moves, and when we fall asleep it's in the normal fashion for us with our feet propped up by the other's face.

Finnick's feet _smell_ by the way. They're like, raw sewage mixed with rat's ass.

Believe me when I say, I know what that smells like.

Just kidding. But Lincoln's socks rival Finnick's feet.

It's strange being in the Capitol. I can forget that anything happened back home. Like, if I'm not there to witness their absence, then they aren't gone.

Finnick's nightmares wake me up from my own nightmares.

"Finnick, Finnick, wake up." I say shaking him awake.

He jumps a mile but relaxes immediately. "I thought-"Finnick shakes his head. "Never mind."

"I was having a nightmare too." I say giving him a small smile. "You kicked me in the face ya little ass wipe."

He smiles apologetically. "Sorry,"

"No you're not." I say punching him in the shoulder.

"You're right, I'm really not."

I punch him in the chest. He doesn't even wince of course but I really don't care if he felt it, he gets the idea.

He ends up curling up beside me like max used to. This brings tears to my eyes when I realize I couldn't pretend nothing was wrong anymore because I'm going home tomorrow.

I think what makes it worse, is that I know for a fact that someone is going to die.

"It's okay to cry Johanna." Finnick says softly.

"No," I whisper. "It's not. At least not for me."

He cuddles closer laying his head onto my stomach. He sighs. "Why are you always trying to be invincible?"

"I don't try," I say. "It comes naturally."

"You're not Johanna."

"I'm not."

At some point we fall asleep again. Sleep is still restless, but the nightmares are at a minimum.

"And you think _I'm_ the one people are going to gossip about. Imagine if they saw you like this." Harry hisses into my ear.

Finnick and I don't bother to look up. We don't care anymore.

"You're an asshole and you can leave me alone." I grumble.

"Not morning people are you? Should I stop calling you Johanna Mason, and just go ahead and save us all the trouble and call you Johanna _Odair_?"

In a flash Finnick jumps up and connects his fist with Harry's face sending him flying into the wall that I had punched last night.

I'm shocked to say the least. Also, I'm very cold without Finnick's body heat.

Finnick grabs a hold of Harry's collar and swings back ready to punch him again, this time much harder.

I grab his wrist.

"Stop Finnick." I say firmly. "Let me handle it, it's my battle."

He stands back a bit.

With that I round on Harry and slap him nice and hard. "Back off." I growl.

Harry is dazed as I walk away.

Finnick grabs his collar again and brings him nose to nose. "Welcome to the Victor's circle, things are much rougher here. You can't settle things with your fists? That'll change soon. It doesn't? Good luck in the graveyard."

Harry is really shocked now.

He spits blood onto the carpet. "She's got you whipped Odair."

Okay so maybe it's true, but it's not cool when he says it. Finnick tenses.

"Finnick," I growl warningly.

He stops with his eyes narrowed.

He turns and storms away to the elevator. I run to catch up with him.

"At least we get to go home." I say smiling slightly.

Finnick smiles. "Yeah. But it's awesome we got to beat the crap outta that jerk."

"This would be true."

Home, isn't exactly where I want to be at the moment. But I need to be there for Scarlett and Renee.

Or at least what's left of them.

**A/N Hi! Two updates, one day. I am awesome! Lol thank you for the reviews and whatnot! Mind doing the same with this chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I should've chosen Haley.

I really should've saved her. Because, Harry, is a jerk.

The first day home and I'm already irritated with the guy.

I nearly strangled Scarlett coming off the train and I've been following her like a puppy. Her and Renee, I assume Sabrina can take care of herself.

Harry decides to come over and hit on my sister.

Harry and Scarlett are in the kitchen. This is gross because I really don't want to know what they're doing.

Renee sits with me as we twiddle our thumbs in the living room.

"How disgusted are you?" Renee asks.

"More disgusted than you are that's for sure."

"I thought he liked _you_."

"Personally, I don't mind. What I do mind, is that that's our sister!" I say maybe a little too loudly.

You know, I say that my _friends_ have volume control issues, maybe it's just me.

"Relax nothing's going on." Scarlett says entering the living room with a sneering Harry.

"Better not be jerk." Renee spits.

How proud am I? Very.

"Why is it that you two hate me, but she doesn't?"

"Rebel," I say pointing to myself. "Rebel," I say pointing to Renee. "The only normal one." I say pointing to Scarlett. "So don't ruin her." I snap.

Scarlett snickers. "Love ya Jo." She says jumping onto the couch between me and Renee.

"Yeah, _love ya Jo_." Harry says smirking.

"Just remember who saved your life." I snap. "I could have let you start that fire."

He stops his stupid smirking. "The fact that he was dumb enough to even start to make a fire is unnerving." Renee says glaring at him.

"It says a lot about the stupidity of everyone else in the Arena." I say smirking.

"Stop it." Scarlett says slapping our arms. "He can't help it. We're born with intelligence ya know."

"No we're not." Renee snorts. "Depends on how you're raised."

"Alright," I say. "Explain me."

"You spent all your life beating the crap outta me and Ed." Scarlett says rolling her eyes. "Seriously I have a scar from when we were toddlers."

"I used to have the matching one." I say sighing. "Then the damn Capitol erased it."

"The memories." Scarlett sighs. "What about you Harry?"

Naturally I don't wanna hear it, but I supposedly listen docilely.

He clears his throat. "I was in the Orphanage."

Well shit. What a crappy life he had.

I still don't feel bad for slapping him.

It's awkward for anybody else but me. "I can feel the awkwardness radiating from you three." I say smirking.

"How is it not for you then?" Scarlett says irritably.

"Heartless bitch remember?" I ask a smirk on my face. "My life kinda revolves around it."

This shuts everyone else up. "I'm getting grapes. Banana water?" I ask pointing to Renee and Scarlett respectively.

They nod. I completely ignore Harry.

"Here's a hint." I say to Harry as I walk back in tossing the banana to Scarlett and the water to Renee. "You want food or water? Go to your own home."

"No I'm good." He says relaxing his hands behind his head. "It's fun to watch you squirm."

"You can't make me squirm." I say smirking.

"Sure I can."

"Go for it. You won't succeed. These two, on the other hand, might as well be worms."

He rips off his shirt like Finnick does often.

Oh the amateur. "Yeah not working." I say popping a grape in my mouth. "I hang around Finnick Odair remember? The guy pretty much doesn't own shirts."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry says grumbling.

"How's that black eye treating you?" I say smirking.

He glares at me.

Scarlett and Renee are both rather uncomfortable and trying to focus on anything but Harry. I however I keep constant eye contact.

"Wow, those rumors are right about you and Finnick then huh? Never has a shirt you say? I don't believe I've seen him lacking any clothing. It's just for you."

I lean in closer. "Nice try Harry." I say smirking. "But you've got nothing on me."

"I wouldn't say nothing." He says smirking. "I will get you to squirm."

"Good luck."

He smirks. "I have _hope_ somewhere deep inside of me. Very useful. Close cousins I'd say to, eh, courage."

No! That's my own personal pun!

"Well, I kill all hope when it comes to Victors." I say narrowing my eyes at him. "Maybe I should kill you. Just to be sure the hope is gone."

"What's wrong with hope?" Scarlett asks tilting her head at our nonverbal communication and our cryptic messages.

"Johanna and hope, eh, don't get along." Harry says smirking.

"Which explains how hopeful, you are that I don't hurt you."

"Full of it." He says sneering. "Fifty percent hope I'd say."

"Funny how far you are away from hope."

"Nothing's impossible to hope."

Renee and Scarlett are squirming now, wondering what we're talking about.

"I'm wondering how you know so much about hope. Being who you are." I say.

That was double lined right there. "Johanna!" Scarlett says hitting me. "That's so rude!"

"Eh, let her keep going." Renee says shrugging.

"I know hope, as well as you do. Because I know you." Harry says smirking. "Because I know how hopeless District Two is now that you won."

How did he know that?

"I really don't understand." Scarlett says looking between us.

"They're talking in some sort of code." Renee says rolling her eyes. "They really are two of a kind."

"I'm sorry but I'm not a jerk." I say looking at Renee. "Like the jerk that comes over to spend time with my sister, and ends up attempting to flirt with _me_, without a shirt might I add."

Scarlett lives up to her name and turns rather red in the face.

Renee smirks. "Never said you were a nice person Johanna."

I smirk back. "Good because you'd be blind."

"Ain't that the truth." A still shirtless Harry says smiling at me. "You wouldn't be completely wrong if you had said that she was sexy too. _Just like me_."

"The difference between me is that my narcissism could be mistaken for self confidence. Yours is considered arrogance, seeing as I speak truth and you don't."

"Ouch," Renee says smirking. "Got burned using _big_ words. Do you know what she just said? You may or may not have understood."

"You two are being _so_ rude!" Scarlett says still blushing.

"Better than being half nude." I say rhyming and turning to Harry.

Yep, his little comment about my body did not affect me at all.

He smirks. "I'm not going to squirm."

"Neither am I." I say shrugging.

"Alright," Renee says rolling her eyes. "I'm tired of these two bickering like cats and dogs. I'm going to go find my own friends."

"Can I come with?" I say barely concealed panic striking me.

Renee looks at me strangely. "No Jo, you don't even like them."

"Well, they are kinda sketchy."

"And you're not?"

Okay, she has me there, but I don't wanna let her go.

She turns to walk away but I grab her wrist and pull her into a hug. "Love ya Rae."

She tenses then relaxes into the hug. "Love you too?"

I give her a small smile. "Be careful." I say giving her a slightly paranoid look.

"Johanna, I'll be fine."

I wanna say more but I know it's useless.

Someone walks into the door. I tense like it's another person coming to tell me that somebody I know is dead.

"Hello people from another planet!" Sabrina shouts loudly. She walks into the living room. "Ah shirtless Victor!" She says wincing. "You have a knack for it don't you Jo?"

"What can I say?" I say smirking at Harry. "They rip off their clothes for me. But I resist."

Harry smirks. "You wish."

"Hey, you're the one who took off your shirt."

"You were undressing me with your eyes and you know it."

"I believe it's the other way around dumb ass."

Sabrina laughs and slings an arm around me. "So, I came to give you the latest scoop on Ricky, _and_ seeing as we've barely spoken in nearly twenty years-"

"We haven't even been alive for twenty years." I say laughing.

"That's what I'm saying." She says. "Look at you putting two and two together. So cute." She pinches my cheek.

"She is cute." Harry says cocking an eyebrow. "Sexy too."

I make a very rude hand gesture and Sabrina shoves Scarlett over to sit next to me. Renee waves and slips out.

Scarlett laughs quietly at Sabrina's antics.

"So, onto Ricky."

"Is that your fucked up pet name for Eric?"

"It's not fucked up!" She says defensively. "It's cute!"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing Eric related is cute and/or good in any way."

Harry smirks and tucks his hands behind his head showing off his torso. "As long as Jo doesn't like this 'Eric' I'm good."

"You're not in this conversation." Sabrina says looking at him. Then her eyes go wide. "Is he your boyfriend?" She pretty much screams.

"Soon,"

"Hell no!" We say at the same time.

Guess which one I said!

"_Never_," I growl at him.

"I think I believe him this time." Sabrina says amusedly.

I slap her in the face.

Suddenly we're on the ground and I'm close to getting pinned. Scarlett peels her banana and props her feet up as she watches us.

Harry looks like it's his birthday.

I turn the tables pretty quickly and pin Sabrina easily. "Ha!"

"Not fair, you train!"

"And you chop." I say shrugging.

"What does that have to do anything?"

"I thought we were listing obvious facts."

Sabrina laughs and shoves me off of her. I help her up.

"So anyway, _Eric_ is just _such_ a sweetheart! The other day, he gave me this necklace."

She shows me her hand carved heart necklace on a piece of leather chord.

"It's nice. I could make better though." Eric says shrugging. "It's my talent, as Sparkle puts it."

"Mine is strangulation. Wanna test it out?" I ask smiling deviously.

Harry shuts up quickly.

"Aw that's so sweet." Scarlett says happily.

"The best part is, yesterday, he told me he loved me!" Sabrina says squealing and jumping up to do a happy dance in front of us all.

"So even more Eric?" I ask groaning.

"C'mon Jo," Sabrina says rolling her eyes. "I've only been stalking the boy for four years, now he's telling me he loves me! Be happy!"

I smile despite myself. "See? Smiling. Close enough."

Sabrina laughs and twirls around.

"Wait, she's been stalking the guy for years?" Harry asks looking wearily at Sabrina.

"Yeah. I've been simultaneously harassing him since we were five." I say smirking at a still dancing Sabrina.

"C'mon Jo!" Sabrina says pulling me up to my feet. "Dance!"

"No," I say shaking my head. "You know I can't dance to save my life."

"If Lincoln were here he'd dance!" She whines.

My face turns stony.

"Johanna," Sabrina says stopping her smiling. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

I shake my head and sit back down. "I miss him Brina."

"Yeah, you two would've gone on _forever_." Sabrina says exaggerating a bit as she sits down and slings an arm around my shoulders again.

"You know," Scarlett says. "They say you never forget your first love."

"But, I didn't love him." I say glaring at her. "It was just a fling."

"Friends with benefits?" Scarlett asks laughing. "We all know it was more than that."

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "Definitely more than that. The other day I skipped school and went back to our tree, and you'll never guess what I saw in Lincolns spot."

"What?" I ask snapping my head towards her.

"You'll have to go see."

"Then c'mon!" I shout standing up. "You two have fun. Keep it PG-13!" I shout already half out the door.

Scarlett blushes and Harry shifts uncomfortably.

"Ha!" I say poking my head back into the door. "I win!"

I run out the front door but not before I hear Harry ask Scarlett who Lincoln was.

Sabrina is halfway down the street when I bolt past her.

"Damn it Johanna!" Scarlett shouts trying to keep up with me.

When I reach the tree I scurry up towards the top. I'm halfway up the huge tree when Sabrina gets here.

"I hate running with you." She says breathless as she climbs as fast as me.

I reach Lincolns spot and sit in his hammock.

"Wait," I say looking at the carving of his initials and my initials and a tiny ax below it. "He carved this right before the Reaping. When I was chosen? The day before when I convinced you two to skip with me."

"Yep," she says sitting on the branch next to the hammock knot. "Coincidence much?"

I try to smile. "It was my fault you know."

"How do you mean?"

"I refused to become a prostitute for the Capitol like Finnick." I say tracing the ax with my finger nail. "Sabrina, I did it again. I said no. That's why you've _got _to be careful. I know they can't hear us here, but you Renee and Scarlett are in serious trouble."

"They're gonna try to kill us like your brothers and Lincoln?"

I nod. "Because I'm selfish."

She looks at me for a long time. "No, you're not selfish Jo. B-but I'm going to die? Eric too?"

"Not Eric. I hate him."

"So only people you care about?" She asks not smiling anymore.

I nod. "It's gonna kill me. The pain. It's gonna tear me up. I'll end up like Blight or Chaff or Haymitch. Maybe District Six. The Arena, it half kills you. Then Snow delivers the final blow."

Sabrina looks at her hands. "Promise me one thing Johanna."

I look up at her. "That _no matter what_ you fuck that asshole up when you get your dues. Also, d-don't give up Jo. Ed wouldn't want it. Lincoln wouldn't want it. I don't want it. _Don't give up_ and be that punk ass rebel that you'll always be." She says smiling. "Got that Brainless?"

I give her a lopsided smile. "I heard you Brainless."

"Promise."

"I promise."

I pull my switch blade and carve into the tree. "Nosebleed, 15, forever bleeding. Sabrina, 16, Brainless and proud. And Finally, Johanna, 16, punk in rebellion."

Sabrina smiles proudly at me. "Sums us up in three words."

I laugh. "Yeah. Wouldn't want to waste our personalities in a bunch of words now would we?"

"Never," Sabrina says laughing.

We stay until the sun is gone and the moon is high in the sky laughing, joking, crying, and bickering.

It's great to be around my best friend. I know that we don't have much time left.

We scamper down the tree and push each other as we walk along the growing path.

"It's getting overgrown!" I say loudly. "We need to come down more often."

"We do." Sabrina says agreeing with me.

We walk amongst the streets happily throwing rocks at the townspeople's windows.

"Green oak tree! Rocky'O! Green oak tree! Rocky'O!  
Call the one you love, who it may be,  
to come and sit by the side o' me.  
"Will you hug him once and kiss him twice?  
"Why! I wouldn't kiss him once for to save his life!"  
Green oak tree! Rocky'O! Green oak tree! Rocky'O!" I sing loudly and very off tune.

"Nice pick!" Sabrina says loudly.

We repeat the song several times together.

It's one of the work songs we sing in the forests. When someone starts up, we all join in a line later and it starts to be a real cool song.

There are several shouts and some peacekeepers come out to subdue us.

I throw a rock at one of them and we bolt off laughing and singing. We slow to a walk a bit later when a shadow in the dark sweeps up from behind.

I grab my switch blade, not in time though.

I get shoved to the ground and Sabrina is grabbed. "No!"

I jump up and tackle the guy who is attacking her.

I'm pretty sure she got hurt, but I don't stop my stabbing of the man several times.

"Sabrina!" I say scrambling over to her.

She's trying to breathe and I know she won't make it.

"That's me Brainless." She says giving me a bloody smile.

"No, no, Brina you can't die on me. Not now." I whisper wiping her hair from her face.

"Stop your sniveling Brainless." She says. "You promised remember?"

I give her a half smile. "I remember Brainless."

"Tell Eric I love him."

"I will." I say nodding. "For you I will."

"You take care of your sisters got that?" She says smiling. She coughs up some blood.

"I know I know."

"You better not forget me." She says lightly punching my shoulder. "Or Nosebleed got it?"

"Never." I say smiling. "Till the end remember? I'm the punk in rebellion, you're Brainless and proud. Nosebleed is forever bleeding."

I start crying even though I try not to. "I love you Brainless."

"Brainless, you don't know what love is." She says smiling at me.

I laugh quietly. "I promised. You better bet your sweet ass I'll keep it."

She smiles. Her eyes un-focus and focus on something just over my shoulder. "Hey Nosebleed."

My eyes widen and I choke back a sob. "Bye Brina."

I feel her heartbeat slow, finally nothing.

"Brina." I say hoarsely.

I scoop her up and stumble to Victor's Village.

Scarlett and Harry run out to see what's going on. I stumble straight into them. Harry steadies me and takes Sabrina's body from my arms so that we can go inside.

Scarlett helps me as we step into the light. Renee gasps at the blood covering me.

Harry sets Sabrina on the table. "We need to get her to her parents."

"I should go." Scarlett says. "They never liked Johanna anyway."

"No," I snap. "I'm going. You two, stay here."

Harry stands up. "I'll carry her. You can barely lift her Johanna it's a wonder you got here."

"Adrenaline." I whisper.

I navigate through the dark, my head pounding from where I hit concrete. I might have a mild concussion.

We reach Sabrina's home. You could hear her parents arguing from inside about what to do with their daughter for staying out past her curfew.

I knock on the door. Silence. I knock louder and more frantically. "C'mon!" I shout.

Amanda opens the door and glares at me. "What are you doing here?" She spits.

Then she notices the body in Harry's arms. "W-we were attacked by some guy."

I conveniently leave out the fact that it was because I didn't want to be a prostitute, or that I killed the guy who killed her.

She stares at her daughter in shock.

I shoulder my way inside and shove things off of the table. Harry lays her on top in a respectful manner.

Her father recovers quickly. "W-why couldn't you save her? You're a Victor! Why didn't you save her?" He shouts.

I stare at him in silence.

"That's why." Amanda growls with tears in her eyes. "She's a Victor, they only care about themselves."

"And we're not going to change." Harry spits. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and steers me out of the house protectively.

I'm too numb to care that he was touching me. I'm too numb to care about what they said. I'm too numb to know how I even get through my house and into my bed without noticing.

I don't register the light turning off or Scarlett's sobs.

I barely register my own thoughts as life itself seems to dim and fade into blackness.

**A/N Okay. That was relatively depressing at the end there. Hm. Anywho! Thanks to those who've reviewed, and I love reading them so keep em coming! Oh! Almost forgot, the District Seven work song IS NOT MINE! It's theirs Thomas W. Talley's 1922 collection **_**Negro Folk Songs, Wise and Otherwise**_**;p. 81, 1968 Kennikat Press edition**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I desperately don't want to move. But I know that I have to.

So I roll out of bed and go downstairs.

Scarlett and Renee are sitting at the table with stony faces. "Eat," I say pushing them two plates of eggs and sausage.

They nibble at their food slowly while I pack it down like it's not gonna be here tomorrow. "I'm going chopping." Scarlett says wearily looking at me.

I nod. "I dunno what I'm doing today."

"I'll go with Scarlett." Renee says glancing at me.

"Okay,"

I've given up trying to protect them. The Capitol always wins.

They aren't gonna win me over though.

Without another word, my sisters leave to go chopping. I slip on my leather jacket and the gloves I stole from the Capitol and walk out the door.

Harry is sitting on his front porch whittling away at a chunk of wood as I walk by and into town.

I arrive at Eric's house and happily throw rocks at his window until he bursts from his house in rage.

"What do you want?" He shouts.

"Sabrina wanted me to tell you that she loves you." I mumble. "We were attacked last night and she was stabbed to death."

Eric pales to the point I'm afraid he might faint. "What?"

"She's dead."

Eric looks like he saw a ghost. "This has got to be a joke."

"I wouldn't joke about this shit Eric." I snap. "The only reason I'm here is because she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

With that break in peace out of the way, I turn tail and stalk away.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He says as I walk away.

I turn around and nod but I continue walking away.

At some point it starts to rain and thunder booms in the distance, so everyone is sent home.

Scarlett and Renee are probably already home but I continue to wander around the District soaked to the bone with water and watching the lightening come down several strikes per minute.

I find myself scaling the house in Victor's Village and sitting on the roof as I watch the storm move over closer and closer to us.

"Man I really hope a fire don't start." Harry says from beside me.

I don't jump, or freak out, but I didn't hear him come up.

"Yeah, that'd be real bad wouldn't it?"

He sits down next to me to watch the storm. He's almost as soaked as I am. "We should get inside."

"I don't want to."

"You'll catch a cold or something." He insists.

"Don't act like you care." I snap shrugging. "I don't want to go inside. You'll catch a cold too, so why don't you follow your own advice."

"I'm not going inside until you do."

"You'll be out here a long time then."

"Alright."

The rain pounds harder and harder until it hurts to sit under it. You could barely keep your eyes open without getting it in your eyes. We couldn't talk without having to spit mouthfuls of water out.

Lightning strikes really close by and Harry and I jump up.

Soon, the rain slowly dissipates and moves elsewhere.

It's Harry that spots it. "Well, looks like there's a fire."

"How bad?"

"Mild, could've been worse, it's still too wet for it to spread. You get inside and dried off. I'll go tell someone."

I don't know why I nod, but I do. I even follow directions and stumble inside.

I take a frigid shower enough to give me a cold on its own.

I get redressed into some dry clothes and walk through the house alone.

Nobody is here.

Scarlett and Renee stumble in frustrated. "We got holed up in town by the bakery." Scarlett says shaking her wet hair from her face.

"I stayed up on the roof." I say shrugging.

"If you get a cold, you better not come whining to me." Scarlett says smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," I say waving her off. "Mild fire started up east of here, Harry went to tell someone."

"Harry was here?" Scarlett asks tilting her head.

"Well, he somehow got onto the roof without me noticing. I'm starting to think the boy has a death wish."

"Anyone hanging around the Mason sisters has a death wish." Harry says walking in with a smirk on his face.

He happily takes off his shirt and throws it next to the shirt he had left here yesterday.

I notice Scarlett trying desperately not to stare, seeing as Harry is soaked to the skin like I was before my shower.

I try to smirk, although it's somewhat lacking in venom.

"Enjoying the view Scarlett?" I ask.

She turns red and glares at me.

There's a knock at the door and I answer it with a loud and rather rude, "What?"

There standing at my door is President Snow.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"It's rude not to offer the president of your country inside Johanna."

"I'm not known for my manners." I snarl.

The peacekeepers flanking him push through my house and into the living room. A still shirtless Harry and two soaked Masons stand in the center of the room.

The peacekeepers hoist me up by my arms and drag me through the house.

"Get off me!" I snarl.

"I'd also like to speak to Renee Mason." Snow says looking at Renee.

Renee hesitantly walks through to the office where they dump me into a chair.

They grab a hold of Renee and restrain her from moving.

"What do you think you're doing?" I stand up.

"Well, Johanna, we're killing two birds with one stone. See, you're being unruly, and Renee here is rebelling against the Capitol's power using religion."

My eyes widen. "Whoa, what?"

They put a knife to my little sister's throat. "Unless you wish to change your mind about what we talked about it may be possible to overlook the rebellion."

I look at Renee. "Johanna I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Renee." I say with wide eyes.

"Let me explain it to you." Snow says happily.

Renee's eyes grow wider and more shocked as the story goes on.

The knife is pressed closer to her throat and the peacekeepers just barely catch me before I slam into them.

"Don't do it Johanna." Renee says tears rolling down her cheeks.

I struggle to get at her. "Renee," I whine.

"I love you Johanna." She says.

"I love you too Rae, I love you." I say panicking. "No! I-I'll do it!"

"What?" Renee says loudly.

"Whatever you want." I say looking at President Snow. "Just let my sister go."

"Unfortunately we can't do that." Snow says smiling. "She broke the law."

The next thing I know Renee is on the ground bleeding from her throat.

I rip from my assailants grasp and slug Snow in the face. He's knocked back into the wall. "No deal."

I'm grabbed and my wrists are stuffed into handcuffs.

They drag me from the room and through the living room. Harry is still shirtless but he and Scarlett are sitting on the couch in shock as they see me spitting and thrashing in a pair of handcuffs.

"I swear I will kill you!" I shout at Snow. "I'll kill you and you'll be sorry you ever allowed the Games to take place during my games. You'll be sick and screaming in agony. You'll be begging me for mercy!"

"Where are you taking her?" Scarlett says politely standing up.

"The jail cell in the Justice Building." One of the female peacekeepers answers not looking Scarlett in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Assault."

"I'll bail her out." Scarlett says. "You don't even have to bother taking her all the way to the Justice Building. Avoid attention."

"It's not _your_ money." She says apologetically. "It's Johanna's."

"I'll bail her then." Harry says standing and fishing out his wallet from his back pocket. "How much?"

I'm screaming other profanities and I'm thrashing becoming one of the biggest pains in the poor peacekeepers lives at the moment.

Harry pays up and they leave me still handcuffed until Snow is safely out of the house.

The peacekeeper un-cuffs me and leaves.

I'm still on the ground wringing my wrists.

I jump up and rush into the office where Renee still lays.

"No!" I shout as I watch her blood flow out onto my hands.

Scarlett and Harry run in to see the horrible scene.

I'm a failure let's face it. "Apparently she was a rebel." I say my voice cracking. "I-I agreed to do what he wanted, but they had to execute her because she had faith." I swallow the lump in my throat. "You're next Scarlett."

Scarlett pales. "You agreed and they still killed her?"

"They broke the deal not two minutes after it was made. So, I'm not holding it up."

"I said no too." Harry says laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You have no one left." I snap. "You're the lucky one."

"It's got its pros and cons."

I put Renee down. Suddenly anger spills out of me.

I snarl and punch the wall beside a book case.

I'm pretty sure I broke my hand again.

With another scream I kick the door completely off its hinges. Harry grabs Scarlett and moves her away from my temper.

I enter the hallway and smash every single useless picture on the wall. Not a single one of them is worth anything to me.

I see a mirror on the wall and am nearly mesmerized by my monstrous reflection.

With a scream I send my fist into the mirror, showering me in shards.

Blood drifts from my hands and I don't care.

I'm a failure and I let my family down. I send my good fist into the wall breaking it as well and leaving a huge hole in my wall.

The anger ebbs away and soon the pain and the depression fill its place.

I lean my forehead onto the wall and slide to the ground cutting my knees with the glass littering the floor.

Sobs replace my screams of anger.

Someone lifts me from the ground. I fight Harry as he carried me to the kitchen, and sets me on the island to start fishing the glass from my knees and hands.

I let him clean me up. "We should call a doctor for your hands." He says quietly.

"I've got to bury her." I say jumping down and grabbing the shovel I used to take care of Ed and Max. "My hands can wait."

Halfway through digging the hole my hands _really_ start to hurt.

"You should've waited." Harry says from behind me.

He has been watching me dig for the past two hours. "I'm stubborn." I snap.

"That's the truth."

I roll my eyes and continue digging. Finally it's finished and I fall to my knees.

My hands are so swollen I can barely move them.

I climb out of the bottom of the hole and we start the trek to Victor's Village. I wade through the crowd of Renee's obnoxious friends.

Yeah, they don't like me much.

I pick her up, even with my swollen hands and start the procession to the cemetery. Some of her friends don't make it to the grave, they just came to pay respects and give their condolences to Scarlett, never me.

Harry walks beside me as we walk to the funeral.

"I bet it was her sister's fault." One of her friends whispers to the other.

I tense and I'm about to turn to snap at her. Harry lays his hand on my shoulder and forces me forwards.

Scarlett is on my other side with tears streaming down her face.

I lower her into the ground and slowly begin the painful digging to fill it back up. Scarlett hands me the wooden board and I carve into the wood her name and a little ax.

I stick it into the ground by her head. Her friends burst into sobs and whisper their well wishes.

Scarlett and I stay until everyone leaves. Giving Scarlett their condolences.

I avoid Harry's gaze as we walk back to Victor's Village. Harry makes a beeline for the phone and calls me a doctor.

"No," I whine. "I don't want a doctor."

The doctor knocks on our door and Harry lets him in pinning me to a chair so that he could look at my hands.

"Let me go." I say lacking any type of conviction.

"No,"

I struggle a bit whilst the doctor tries to stitch up the cuts in my hands.

He pulls out a portable version of the contraption that I used the last time I broke my hand. About four days ago.

"No, not happening. Hell no."

"What is hell?" Harry asks curiously.

"I dunno. Renee told me it was really bad."

Harry nods.

"I have pain reliever Johanna." The doctor assures me. "You won't feel it."

He injects my arm with morphine and waits a few minutes before sticking my arm into it.

It's fantastic. Lemme tell ya.

I can't feel a damned thing, and my thoughts are dimmed. Suddenly there's no such thing as pain. Like lying on a cloud.

I don't feel the pain as my hands are taken care of.

As soon as my hands are taken care of the morphine wears off. I guess it was a pretty small dose.

I gain feeling back in my hands slowly and I bend my fingers.

"Good, good. So I guess that's all then." The doctor quickly excuses himself saying that he was going to charge us later.

It helps to be a Victor.

Scarlett and I fall hard. So hard in fact that if it weren't for Harry and a drunken Blight coming over every day, we would have starved to death.

Food tastes like ash, the sun is gray, and neither of us have any need or want to move.

Finnick and Annie somehow find out and they try to call, but nobody ever answers the phone.

Life drains from our days.

Scarlett and I are so depressed it's numb everywhere. Scarlett goes off to a friend's house and I lay on the couch.

The pain, and the sorrow washes over me in waves.

I get up and cross my eyes with the head rush. I stumble into the kitchen and lean over the sink.

I look at my wrist, where the Capitol had erased the scars I had made with my thumbnail.

Using my switch blade I slowly replace the scars with thin lines of blood oozing from my wrist. I watch the blood drip into the sink. I add a fifth cut to my wrist with the blade. It's a bit deeper than the rest but I don't care. It's not deep enough to be a problem.

Five weeks. Five weeks since Renee and Sabrina died.

Scarlett still isn't gone yet but I know its coming. She does too, so we've been spending as much time as we could together. Although we've spent it sobbing into each other's shoulders over the loss of all of our siblings.

"Johanna," I hear someone call.

I grab a rag and cover my wrist with it.

"Johanna," Harry says walking into the kitchen. "I was wondering where you were. You're not in your usual place."

"I've got to move sometime." I say harshly. I don't turn around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I just came over to check up on you." He says approaching me.

"Get away from me. I'm fine." I spit.

"What a lie." Harry says.

"Get away from me." I growl. "I don't need you."

"Nobody does." Harry says chuckling. "What's up with your-"

He grabs me and slams me against the wall. He rips the rag off of my wrist and his eyes widen. "What the fuck Johanna?"

I don't look him in the eye. "Get off of me." I try to shove him off but I'm too weak.

Too weak. Johanna Mason is too weak.

That's me. Weak Johanna Mason. Helpless Johanna. Traitor Johanna Mason.

"Why?"

"You know why!" I shout.

I try to shove him off of me again.

He's got me pinned to the wall pretty damn well.

I don't know what happened, but in a whirlwind of emotion, pain, and I don't even know what, our lips crash together in a hungry search for relief from the empty void that is our lives.

Dramatic right?

Harry nibbles on my bottom lip and I gasp.

We only break apart so that Harry could rip his shirt off, adding it to the pile of his shirts that he has a fetish for leaving in our living room.

I barely remember anything that happens after that.

**A/N OHHHH! Btw, I just thought I'd let you know, for some of you, I'm about as engrossed in this story as you are. I have a thing for getting attached to my writings. ;) Makes for a better story. Anywho, thanks for those who review, and pretty please? For those who don't.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It's the third night in a row that I've been woken by Harry's nightmares.

"Harry," I groan waking him up.

His pupils dilate as he wakes up in panic. "Johanna," He whispers pulling me into a hug.

"You were having a nightmare." I mumble into his chest.

He nods and kisses the top of my head. "It was awful."

"Welcome to the life of being a Victor." I whisper looking up into his glowing blue eyes.

"How you live with it I'll never know."

"I run." I shrug. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing a very good job of living with it as of late."

"I know." He whispers grabbing my hand and tracing the scars on my wrist.

A few others have been added. One for each week it's been since Renee died.

Eight scars line my wrist. I know it cuts Harry up each time he sees a new scar, but I can't bring myself to stop. It's just so addicting.

We fall asleep entangled in each other. His breath fans out on the back of my neck as I listen to his heart beat slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Johanna, babe, wake up."

It seems like only five minutes when Harry wakes me up again.

"It's time to get up Jo."

I slowly get out of bed. "I hate mornings."

"Mornings hate you back." He says a small smile on his face.

I swear at him and shove him away as I shrug on some ratty clothes from before my games.

Yep, I still fit into clothes I wore when I was fifteen. I lost considerable amount of weight since then because of my training.

"This shirt's falling apart." I say pulling it over my head.

"I'm not complaining."

I punch him in the chest. Unlike Finnick, he feels it. "I'm going to fix it later." I grumble.

"Aw, why?" He whines wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because it's falling apart. I like it too."

He smiles into the crook of my neck. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to do the usual, maybe go chopping."

"Why?" He says looking at me confusedly.

"Because, it's fun."

"But you're working for _them_." Harry says letting go of me like I was on fire. "Giving your work, and labor, your _body_ to _them_."

"It might mean the matter of life and death, or between going home with money in their pockets or getting beaten in town square because you didn't have enough lumber jacks out in the forest to make your daily forum." I say hotly. I don't like it when my motives are questioned.

"But the lumber goes to _them_ and you get next to nothing."

"So? I don't need it."

"They did _this_," He grabs my wrist and shows it to me. "To you. They forced you into an Arena and kill innocent children. They haunt you in your dreams and kill you from the inside out! Why are you helping them?"

"Because I can." I say coldly. "You can't control me. I may be a piece in their Games but I'm not a piece in yours." I shove his chest away from me and walk out.

You know. I'll skip out on the training. I'm just going chopping.

I walk across the street and enter my own house. "Scarlett! I'm going chopping!"

"Okay," I hear her call from upstairs. "I'm going to be around town."

"Alright,"

I run off towards the forest and collect my ax from the shed before entering.

"You know the drill ladies. Twenty trees or twenty lashes." The foreman says. "Any comment today Johanna?"

I smirk. "Yeah, you could use a shave."

He walks away stormily as I scamper up a tree.

The song starts up somewhere deeper in the woods. My team joins up as well a line later. The men sing real low, and the women sing real high.

Personally the only note I know, is off note.

"Green oak tree! Rocky'O! Green oak tree! Rocky'O!  
Call that one you love, who it may be,  
to come an' set by de side o' me.  
"Will you hug him once an' kiss 'em twice?  
"Why! I wouldn't kiss him once for to save 'is life!"  
Green oak tree! Rocky'O! Green oak tree! Rocky'O!"

We sing loudly. I chop to the beat singing really off tune.

What can I say? I was meant to be chucking axes at people, not to sing pretty little lullabies to sleeping children.

I don't even like children. How I lived with two of them most of my life I'll never know.

Tonight, Harry isn't back at home. I shrug and eat some food then decide I'll go visit Blight.

"How's it goin' mousy?" Blight says drunkenly as I barge into his home.

"Been better." I say propping my feet on the wooden table he's sitting at.

"Have a drink." He says pouring me a glass.

"Wow, you must be seriously drowning in alcohol over there. You never share."

He pushes the glass towards me, I down it quickly. Warmth spreads to the tips of my fingers.

Blight's going on and on about something incomprehensible as he continuously refills my glass.

I stumble back home chuckling at something Blight said.

"Where have you been?" Harry asks walking up the street with Scarlett. "We were looking all over for you."

"Blight's house." I slur.

"You're slurring your words Johanna. You're drunk." Scarlett says helping me into the house.

"I'm not slurring my words." I say still slurring my words.

"Yes you are."

"I'm talking in cursive." I say smiling triumphantly.

Harry stonily helps me onto the couch. "You're not funny Johanna." He says harshly.

"You love me and you know it." I say still smirking.

My eyes are unfocused and the room is spinning. I stumble a bit as Harry tries to help me up the stairs.

Scarlett sighs and buries her head in her hands.

I'm going to kill Blight. I've got the knife and I'm standing on his front porch. My head finally stopped pounding and light doesn't hurt anymore.

I smile crazily. "Blight," I sing to myself. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Johanna!" Harry says running up to me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? The bastard's got to die." I put my hand on the doorknob.

Harry looks stunned for a second. "Well, that escalated quickly." He grabs the knife and throws it off the porch and into the grass.

I look at it. "That's okay."

I pull another knife from my pocket and start to turn the knob.

He takes the knife again and picks me up throwing me over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shout as he carries me back to my house.

"No."

"Put me down Harry!" I whine. "Nobody will miss him!"

He puts me down in the living room. "You're not killing your mentor."

"Why not?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong. Besides he brought you here."

I laugh loudly. "Wait you were serious?"

He nods.

"I didn't get a single parachute you realize that right? The whole weakling act? My idea, the only thing he did was serving as something I can laugh at."

Harry smirks. "I see, not everyone is as good a mentor as you are correct?"

"That'd be correct." I say as his face inches closer to mine.

"You say I'm arrogant?"

"Like I told Finnick." I say smirking. "It looks good on me."

He chuckles as he closes the space between us. "It does, doesn't it?" He mumbles against my lips.

It's the Victory Tour and I'm supposed to go off with Harry.

"You be careful, got that?" I say hugging my sister goodbye.

"Got it."

"You watch out for anything out of the ordinary okay? You never know when they'll strike. Or how."

She nods and gives me a half smile. "I know I'll be careful Jo. You do the same."

I nod and give her one last hug before shoving her away from me quickly. "I really hate hugs."

She giggles. "I know you do."

Harry bursts through the door and hugs me picking me off the ground.

Scarlett bursts into fits of giggles. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

I shove him away once I'm back on the ground. "The timing is impeccable."

He beams at me. "We've got a train to catch."

"I'm all too aware of that." I growl as I walk out to see Tessa and Jericho looking very irritated to have to be around me.

"C'mon, train!" Sparkle says sweeping us out to the station.

I glare at her and Harry drapes his arm around me. I shove it off. "We're nothing in public." I say. "The Capitol will make a field day out of it."

He looks off put but nods anyway.

The first two Districts pass in anticipation for District Four.

I pretty much throw myself off the train before it stops moving in a desperate attempt to get away from Sparkle.

"Johanna, you really need to improve your manners."

"I don't care." I groan as we walk into the Justice Building.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look, just because I have no choice but to be around you, does not mean I _want_ to be around you." I say loudly just as Finnick walks into the room.

"Jeez Johanna, manners." He says picking me up in a hug.

I groan and shove him away. "How did you get in here anyway?"

He gives me what's supposed to be his sexy stare. "I have my ways."

"You mean you made the peacekeepers projectile vomit?" I ask covering my mouth in shock.

Sparkle looks at him in mute shock.

Jeez you woulda thought she was used to him by now.

"So how's the jerk?" He asks sitting down next to Sparkle.

She looks like she's about to die.

"Erm," I say scratching the back of my head. "Good?"

"You fell for him didn't you?"

"I was grieving!" I say defensively.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, not my business."

I smirk. "How's Annie been? I haven't talked to either of you in awhile."

"Speaking of, we're both very hacked about that."

I chuckle to myself.

"What?"

"District Seven pun, just move on."

"Okay, anyway, you have ignored our phone calls for months and we're not happy."

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Trying to take care of my sister." I snap. "I kinda recently lost, and sealed the fate of, everyone I know and care about. So stop your whining about the damned phone."

Finnick shuts up. "Sorry, about your sister, and your friend. We were just trying to help."

I bury my head in my hands. "I know."

"Annie's doing alright." Finnick says getting that dreamy look in his eyes. "Beautiful as ever and-"

"Please don't continue." I say holding my hand up to stop him. "You sound like a love sick teenage girl."

He chuckles at me. We watch Harry's speech and quickly walk out of the Justice Building to go do our own thing.

We meet up with Annie at a tiny little rug store on the side of the road.

"How's it going?" She asks hugging me.

I tense at the hug but hug her back nonetheless.

"Could be better." I say shrugging. "Recently I've been feeling more paranoid than ever but hey, side effect of being a Victor right?"

She nods and gives me a sad smile. "Yeah I guess."

"C'mon let's go to that party." Finnick says slinging an arm over Annie's shoulders and leading us to the party.

Annie talks rapidly to me about life in District Four and I sum up my dull life in about two sentences as she goes on and on about _everything_.

Unlike most people I actually listen, but I absorb nothing.

"Are you growing out your hair?" Annie asks.

"Yep, figured I'd change it just cause' I can." I say shrugging.

"The Johanna cut will disappear immediately from the Capitol." Finnick says shaking his head. "Jeez, so many people have that cut these days all cause' of you."

"Not my fault I'm influential and awesome in general."

Annie giggles. "Only you Johanna."

I wink. "Always,"

We laugh as we enter the party. Finnick has to charm the guard into letting Annie in but that's done in a flash.

Annie and I sit at a table as Finnick makes his usual rounds.

"I hate these people anyway." I say waving away Annie's questions about why I'm paying no attention to anyone else. "They can deal with it. Besides they're paying more attention to Finnick and Harry than to me."

She nods and smiles. "My mother's sick."

"That's awful what with?"

"I don't know, but Finnick keeps insisting on paying for the doctors. I keep telling him that I don't want his money-"

"Are you kidding me?" I say laughing. "Let him pay for the damn doctors. He'll never shut up about them. Besides he cares about you and wants you to be happy."

"But it's my mother-"

"Are you gonna be upset when your mother croaks?" I ask bluntly.

She nods.

"Let him pay for the damn doctors. You'll be upset if she dies, and the doctors will help her, Finnick only wants you to be happy. He'll be about as cut up as you are when she dies, because you're upset." I say shrugging.

Problem solved.

"Alright you got me." She says defeated. "I just feel guilty about the money."

"We're Victors half the time we don't know what to do with it."

She laughs a bit. "Next time he offers I'll let him."

"Good he'd be thrilled."

"How's Scarlett?"

"Good, she's been about as dead on the inside as I have been the last couple of months. But, we're slowly healing. Renee was a bit of a slap in the face for both of us. I was this close," I say holding my forefinger and my thumb about an inch apart. "To agreeing. Then they killed her anyway and I broke off the deal. Scarlett's next and we've been so paranoid about when it'll happen."

She looks stone faced. "I really hate the Capitol. Nearly destroyed Finnick and I's relationship with the Games, then when we grow closer they go off and fuck up another person's life."

"Yep," I say nodding. "Hit it on the nose."

"I hate what they've been doing to you." She growls. "I wish there was something I could do about it."

"No you don't." I say shaking my head. "It's extremely painful and it's better me than you."

She looks like she wants to say more when Harry strolls over. "How's it going?" He asks a cocky smirk on his face. "Harry Scardina." He says holding his hand out to Annie."

"Annie Cresta." She says coldly shaking his hand.

I guess Finnick told her a bit about him.

"So are you some District Four hotshot?" He asks sitting down.

"She's Finnick's friend." I snap. "Mine too."

She smiles at me. "Why do you have a problem with District Four?"

"Eh, no. I've been barraged by all sorts of people and I was wondering why Johanna spent all of her time talking to you."

"What are you doing over here?" Finnick snarls showing up at Annie's elbow.

"Relax, just a conversation jeez. Don't get your panties in a gob."

Annie gives him a dirty look and looks over at me. "I feel bad for you." She mouths.

"You too." I mouth back glancing at Finnick as the two boys then continue to argue.

"Finnick,"

"Harry,"

"Shut up!" We shout in unison.

They look at us in surprise. Finnick shuts his mouth and Harry smirks down at me. I glare up at him and he cocks an eyebrow. As if to say who do you choose?

I continue to glare at him and he walks away shaking his head and chuckling a bit to himself.

"What was that?" Annie asks amusedly.

"They have some weird telepathic way of communicating." Finnick says glaring at me in an 'are you kidding me?' look.

I glare at him. "We think alike, kinda how he got outta the Arena in case you weren't watching." I snap. "I know you were cause' you were annoying the living shit outta me."

"What about the dead shit?"

"That too."

Annie giggles. "You two are hilarious."

"No it's just me." I say arrogantly.

Finnick smirks. "Egotistical much?"

"Plenty."

The rest of the Victory Tour went rather badly. Harry and I clashed awfully causing Sparkle and Tessa to leave the room every time Harry and I were in the same room.

I don't even know why I'm with him, or what I was thinking when we got together, but I do know that he is a jerk.

We're really just using each other. The same reasons too. Just to forget for a short bit.

The strange thing is, neither of us mind.

We happily get off the train for the speech. Scarlett is still waiting worriedly in the crowd. "You're alive," I say as she hugs me tightly.

"Yep," She says smirking. "How was the Tour?"

My eyes darken. "Awful."

She winces. "I'm sorry."

"C'mon we've got a party to go to." I say grabbing her arm and leading her to the Town Square where a section is roped off for the party.

"You can't go in." A guard says stopping Scarlett.

"Why not?" I ask sweetly batting my lashes.

"Uh, is she with you?"

"Yes she's my sister." I say pouting just slightly to make my lips more noticeable.

"Uh, then go on ahead."

I give him a bright smile. "Thank you!"

We go in and I groan. "I hate being nice." I spit.

Scarlett laughs. "Not surprising."

"Next time I'll just threaten to kill him in his sleep."

"Oh Johanna,"

We meander through the crowds; people practically jump me, Scarlett smiles politely at them whilst I refrain from ripping out their jugular veins.

What can I say? I'm not very friendly.

"Johanna stop scowling they're starting to pick up on the fact that they could die any second." She says elbowing me in the ribs as we're talking to someone from the District Seven hotshots.

This makes me scowl deeper. "I don't want to. I wanna go home, have a drink and kick back."

"We can do that after the party." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yo, what are you doing?" I shout at someone who bumped into me. "Get outta my way!"

He runs the fuck away from me.

"Roar," Harry says in my ear. "Someone's in a bad mood."

I glare at him. "Well you're here so,"

Scarlett gives me a weird look. I give her a look that says 'it's complicated'.

Harry just chuckles and walks away with his hands up in mock surrender.

I wanna hurt someone really badly. "C'mon we're going home." I snap.

Scarlett cocks and eyebrow and follows me as I shove a guard out of the way and to the ground.

We then happily walk home with people staring at us.

Yep, I don't make an entrance, I make an exit.

**A/N so, this is later than expected, but I've been uber busy with High School orientation cause' I'm going into ninth grade I had to go to a completely pointless meeting for the freshmen tonight. Which resulted in a fight between me and my mom, and now I'm frustrated and listening to P!nk to calm myself down. I've had Muay Tai class and have been super sore, and let us not forget YouTube. SO, updates have officially begun to get further apart, bear with me, please, whilst I deal with all of the people who don't like my 'f you' attitude. ;) Review? Thanks to those who already have, feel free to keep it up!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The initial first few weeks Harry and I clash like two opposites.

Of course we eventually can't resist each other. Our relationship slowly comes back to the unhealthy state it was before the Victory Tour.

Just using each other for our own sanity. It's starting to not work anymore. I just can't block the images of that _thing_ chasing after me. The Manticore trying to kill me and Hope coming after me. The crazy boy from whatever District he was from is coming after me in my dreams while Hope holds me down.

Jeez can you spell crazy?

Finally, it's Reaping day. I have to mentor alongside Harry this year.

All of the Victor's sit up on the stage as we 'listen' to the Treaty of Treason. I nearly fall asleep on Blight's shoulder as the mayor drones on and on.

Finally Sparkle chirps into the microphone. "Ladies first!"

She then skips to the bowl and shoves her hand into the bowl.

I barely pay attention to her before she chirps into the microphone the name of the girl.

I squint at her. It sounds extremely familiar.

I don't understand until Scarlett slowly walks up on stage and gives me a deer in headlights look.

Oh shit.

I lock my jaw and raise my eyebrows. She reads my expression right and raises her chin slightly. I tilt my head and she straightens her back.

I smile at her with my eyes to tell her that she's doing it right.

A boy is called up and he's completely forgettable. It's Scarlett that I'm paying attention to.

I glare at a camera with an unusual amount of venom.

They're swept off to the Justice Building. Harry walks off towards the train and I shoulder my way through to the Building.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mason, you're a Victor, and you can't visit her."

"I'm sorry jack ass. Who are you again?" I snap. "She's my sister and you're going to let me in or you might find yourself in a bit of pain come a couple of minutes from now."

I have to say, people take me very seriously, and he lets me in.

Scarlett stands up and we hug for a long time. "Johanna, do you think it was just luck?"

"Ha, no. I'd bet it was rigged."

She looks at me and swallows deeply. "I'm scared."

"Listen, I'm going to get you out okay?" I say meeting her scared blue eyes with my determined brown. "I'm not going to let you go without a fight. I'm not going to let you go at all. You're getting outta there."

She nods. "How did you even get in here?"

I smirk and scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Uh, well, I'm a pretty scary person you know."

She smiles. "At least I finally get to see what it's like to be in the Capitol."

"All I can say is, in the shower, the blue button, _don't_ press it."

She laughs quietly as a guard walks in and drags me off. "See you on the train." I call over my shoulder.

"See-" She's cut off by the door slamming.

I walk through the crowds that were roaring at me begging me to talk to them. I sweep off and into the train.

Eventually the tributes come in and I look up at Scarlett. "Rooms down that way," I say waving my hand in the direction of the tribute rooms. "Don't look disgusting."

She smiles and pats me on the shoulder as she walks past me.

Harry sits across me. "The plan?"

"Scarlett goes in the Arena. Viciously murders twenty four other people, then, she's granted immortality because you can't kill a Victor."

Harry stares at me. "Johanna the likely hood of that-"

"Shut up!" I snap. "It's going to happen!"

Harry shuts his mouth quickly.

During the dinner I act calm when inside I want to kill someone.

Scarlett and Brian choose to be coached together, which could be okay because Scarlett and I were so close as kids we had our own language.

They say that's pretty common for twins. Although Scarlett and I are a year apart, it was her that kept me out of trouble with the law as an eight year old. Scarlett is so much more mature than I am.

Without her who knows what'll happen? Would I kill someone? Would I hurt myself more than I already have? Would I push the Victor rule and get myself killed off by Snow? Would the planned Rebellion get postponed or even terminated because I couldn't keep it together?

Who the hell knows?

I tell her basically to act strong through my own body language. She knows what I'm saying.

Harry has to actually talk to Brian, seeing as Brian's a bit of a wimp.

"I wish I had trained with you." Scarlett says rubbing her temples.

"It's easy to run." I say smirking. "Back straight, on your toes, pretend your ankles are springs, start low, then grow taller as you run. Then, you just keep going. Don't worry about endurance. Once the adrenaline starts pumping you can go for hours and hours at a very high speed." I say waving her off.

Brian stares at me in surprise. "What about fighting?"

"Fighting is harder to pick up." I say leaning my elbow on the table making Sparky over there cluck at me. "First you need a weapon. Seven, you just assume that you use an ax. What are you a mill boy?"

He nods with wide eyes.

"Pick a smaller weapon. Hatchet, knives, maybe even a Javelin or something of the sort." I say waving him off. "The deal with those weapons, including axes, is that you need to get in close. If you don't have some idea of what you're doing, they'll just grab a hold of you. Once you're on the ground, you're pretty much dead." I make eye contact with Scarlett to tell her that that isn't entirely true to her.

"How do I keep them as far away as possible?" Scarlett asks cocking an eyebrow.

Harry and I glance at each other with smirks. "You outsmart them." Harry says looking at the two tributes.

"Tell me Johanna how did Haymitch, a District Twelve weakling win the games?" Harry asks cockily.

I kick back and set my feet on the table. "Hm, Haymitch? You mean the one who hid away and then used the Arena against his only opponent by dodging an ax and watching it come back and lodge itself into the girls head?" I ask tilting my head and looking straight at Scarlett.

"Tell me Johanna, how did Beetee a pathetic District Three tribute win?"

"Wasn't that the one where he set up an electrical circuit and killed the Career pack with deadly volts of power?"

"How did you win?"

"I acted weak, and then I happily set traps based off of the most basic psychological reactions of a person when thrust into a situation where they are in survival mode."

"And how did I win?"

"You used a pendulum to pummel the Careers, betrayed your ally and let us never forget jumping down from a tree on that one kid while he was taking a leak."

Harry smirks. "See children? This is how you win."

"Also," I add. "It helps to have absolutely no sympathy or feelings. Be creative, and oh please, oh please, catch your enemies in the worst possible moment."

"Like when they're taking a leak."

"Or running from a kill that they might have been near."

"Or arguing with an ally."

"Or sleeping."

"Or watching the recaps."

"Any time when, they're not paying attention to what's going on." I say shrugging. "Another thing, the first couple of days, survival mode might not have kicked in quite yet for some of the tributes. So, they probably aren't going to be too alert."

"This does not mean to go on your killing spree."

"Watch out for everyone. Two winners from District Seven. People are going to pay attention to you, and if you haven't attracted attention yet, you will in a day or so. Scarlett you especially being related to a Victor, you'll be assumed to have all sorts of knowledge about this. In fact that's not a bad assumption considering you do somewhat have better chances. But it does mean that people are going to come after you. Hunt you down in particular. So give them a damned good reason to. Then, poof, you're invisible." I say.

"Makes em nice and paranoid. You know what paranoia means?" Harry cuts in.

"_Vulnerability._" I, Harry, and Scarlett chorus.

Brian looks slightly worried but he seems to attempt to shake it off.

"A killer always makes a mistake." I say shoving Harry's shoulder.

"Like not protecting your face in hand to hand combat." Harry says.

"Scarlett you know how to fight cause' you've lived with me your whole life. But, you need to remember all of those times I caught you in a vulnerable moment. Even better you need to remember all those times you caught me in a vulnerable moment."

"Like when you blocked your face and couldn't see me for a split second and I got you in the leg?"

"Yep, the legs are a great target." I say smiling at her. "My mistake, not looking up. How come Harry won again? Because _nobody looks up_."

"The biggest advantage District Seven has is because of this."

"Except now, they will be looking up a lot more often. Especially for Scarlett. Don't get treed like one of them raccoons we have to get out of the trees." I say pointing at Scarlett. "It's just a death wish."

We stop giving them advice because it's a lot to take in at one time. So we watch the Reapings.

District One and Two are typical. District three has a bit of a threat with the boy.

Watching the District Four Reaping, I pay attention.

A boy named Aaron. Yeah, frightening shit. Then, the worst possible person to get chosen gets chosen.

Annie Cresta.

Bull shit.

"Fuck no!" I shout standing up.

I quickly hope for volunteers. No such luck.

We move on to District Five and I stand in shock.

Two people I know and love are not only in the Games at all, but in the _same Games_.

Shit. "C'mon this can't be happening." I say pacing back and forth.

Scarlett sits there in shock.

No, this can_not_ be happening. It just can't. Impossible. It's just a dream right? One hell of a nightmare.

"Does she know her?" Brian asks a pale Harry.

Harry nods. "They're close friends."

"Damn it!" I shout going into the hall and into my room.

I punch a hole straight through the door. This time my hand doesn't break but it's pretty bloody.

This can't be happening.

At some point I think I feint but luckily land on the bed. My horrible thoughts fade to black.

Have you ever felt so hungry you could sit down and never get up?

Have you ever been so sad that you lay in your bed all day for three days straight?

Have you ever tried to be so strong as to push everyone you know away to protect them from you?

Have you ever been afraid of yourself more than anything else in the world?

Have you ever hated yourself because you couldn't be strong enough?

Have you ever been so fragile, that you could have been carried away with the slightest breeze?

Have you ever felt like dust in the wind?

I have.

I march into the Capitol with my sister at my side with identical scowls on our faces and identical posture.

I shove away a camera man by his face.

She glares at the Capitol freaks as they try to touch her, or me. Harry leads Brian with a hand on his shoulder.

Another guy gets way to close for comfort.

I grip his throat tightly as I push him over the fence and into the crowds. A lady gets close to Scarlett and she threatens to punch her in the face but I grab her wrist and put it to her side like an older sister telling a younger sister to behave.

Perfect.

As we enter the Remake Center I whisper into her ear. "Don't resist."

She gives me a worried expression. "What are they-"

My old stylists rush up to her and start talking rapidly about the joys of the Capitol and whatnot.

"Hazel, Randy, and Locust." I say pointing to the three wild freaks.

They drag her away and I wave cockily.

"Johanna!" A panicked looking Finnick runs up to me.

He stops right in front of me and we stare at each other with wide eyes.

"This is bull shit." He murmurs.

"It is."

"I'm sorry," We blurt out at the same time.

I run a hand through my hair. It's just past shoulder length now.

We simultaneously hug each other.

This is gonna be absolutely painful for one or both of us. What that hug said, was that no matter what happened, the other was gonna be there.

Because we have officially entered the worst few weeks of our lives.

Scarlett is a fucking tree. Not just any tree, no, she's a _better_ tree than I was.

Vines cover the parts that are important to cover.

It shows off her naval and her long legs. Her hair is done up with a few strands of hair shaping her face perfectly. She really is the most beautiful Mason Sister.

The only make up she's wearing is minimal eye makeup.

"I hate you." I say scowling at her.

She gives me a dazzling smile. "Why Johanna?"

"You look better as a tree than I did." I say narrowing my eyes at her.

She laughs loudly. "I know I do."

"You look like a prostitute." I grumble.

"You look like a punk."

"But you have a skimpier outfit than I did during my post Games interviews!" I say looking at Tessa.

She smiles widely. "So you like it Johanna?"

"This is my little sister!" I say backing up a bit. "I remember her when she was eight."

"And I remember you when _you_ were eight." She retorts laughing at me. "Is Jo-Jo getting protective?"

I scowl. "It's my job." I cross my arms.

"Don't worry you look about as skimpy as I do."

It's true. A leather jacket of course, a ripped up and cut off black tank top. I have cargo pants on with several rips and tears.

I scowl deeper. "C'mon let's just go."

I say leading her to the chariots. "Now, Scarlett." I say as we walk to the District Seven chariot. "Ignore the crowd. Just ignore them. Look straight, now, you're going to want to gawk. Don't, look _bored_. If they throw a rose at you, take it, and kiss it, then rip it up and throw it over your shoulder. Okay? Just look badass in general."

She looks at me and gives me a dazzling smile. "Alright. Will it get me sponsors?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. People, like a tough, pretty, and smart girl. I know someone a lot like that."

"Aw, is it me?"

"No, Annie, but I think you can pull it off well enough." I say smirking at her. "You'll win and we'll end up a District Seven version of Cashmere and Gloss."

"Except Scarlett and Johanna."

"Please, we all know my name comes first." I say chuckling.

She laughs. "Alright Johanna."

"Good luck, and remember what I said."

She nods and I disappear into the crowds. I find Finnick.

"You nervous?"

"No, Scarlett knows what she's doing."

"Jo if I lose her," Finnick says running his hands through his hair.

"I know." I say looking out as District One rolls out.

Annie is wearing a beautiful sea green sundress that brought out her smiling green eyes as she dazzles the crowd with her smile.

Scarlett is even more dazzling as she ignores the crowd. Her body does the talking. Someone does throw her a rose like I predicted and she does exactly what I told her to.

"You were right. She does know what she's doing." Finnick says worriedly.

"Yep," I say crossing my arms and looking down at my sister. "We're related and it looks like it. That's what I want."

Finnick looks down at me. "Yeah,"

We watch as Scarlett dominates the field. Annie looks loveable enough; she's just not nearly as fantastic as Scarlett.

Scarlett and I ride the elevator alone without Brian.

"How was it?"

"Dominated." I say smiling. "Dominated the field."

She cheers for herself and hugs me.

I shove her off of me. "I still don't like hugs."

She laughs. "Did I do better than you?"

"Of course you did I sucked." I say rolling my eyes. "That's kind of the point."

We walk calmly into the television room to watch.

"I did awesome. So did Annie." She says smiling.

"She did." I say looking down at the floor.

Scarlett and I move to her room away from the boys.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done." I whisper closing my eyes.

Scarlett looks at me. "Not the Games? Killing innocent kids?"

"No," I say shaking my head. "It was them or me, that's what makes it easy. Now, my sister is in the Games, which gives me more hope than I ever thought I'd ever have, b-but Annie is here too. If you win I lose my only friend that isn't a Victor. If she wins I lose my sister. There's no winning because if it isn't either of you, then it's _neither_ of you."

She nods. "I'm sorry Jo."

"It's not your fault. But, I'm not going to choose Annie over you."

She rolls over so that she's looking at me. "So, tips, start spilling."

"Shatter knees. Painful lemme tell ya." I say smirking a bit. "All you gotta do is kick em in the wrong direction."

She smiles. "I know that Brainless."

It's been a bit too long since I've been called that. "Well, you asked."

"How about shelter?"

"Well, you pretty much don't have shelter. Unless you find yourself a cave, or a tree, you won't have much. I suggest when you get in there weaving yourself a little shelter out of vines and stringing em up in a tree and living there. Make two and you have your own little hide out."

She nods. "That's a good idea."

"I have em from time to time."

"Well there is that one time you somehow managed to get Lincoln and Sabrina to believe that throwing rocks at peacekeepers would be fun."

"It was fun, just not for them. Not my fault they can't run like I can." I say laughing. "Anyway, find water immediately. So look out for mud, follow the trees they need lots of water. Go downhill. The more wildlife there is the more likely you'll find water. Food is tougher. You'll need to hunt. You know how to do that I'm sure."

"I do."

"Good, now you need creative little traps. Tell me a few ideas."

She thinks for a bit. "What about hoarding lots of water, and then somehow poisoning the water source?"

"What if there's multiple sources?"

"Then it's taking out all of them. Killing off everyone that takes a sip."

"It's an idea. You'll have to really think carefully."

She nods. "What if I set fire to stuff? Or even better, if I can figure out how to set a trap that's sprung in a similar way as the lion nets back home, then something nearby bursts into flame. I could have trees half way cut down, and then they burst into flames as the fall to the ground."

"Well, maybe."

"If there's a shovel in the Arena I can dig a trap hole."

"That's a good idea. If you can get me the sponsors, I can get you the shovel. Shovels are blunt objects and great for bludgeoning people."

She nods excitedly. We sit up and start getting really into the conversation.

"I'm gonna win this Johanna." She says smiling widely.

"Maybe you will." I say smiling. "I'm gonna get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

She nods and snuggles under the covers. "G'night Jo."

"G'night Scarlett."

The next morning I'm out and on the streets early in the morning. I make my round of bars and parties.

Like they did when I was fighting for Harry, people stop me in the streets to just hand me checks. I don't have to fight nearly as hard for sponsors because she's my sister and therefore apparently very likely to win.

But even though I don't have to fight half as hard for sponsors, I fight twice as hard.

Someone stops me in the street to do an interview.

Why not?

So they lead me to their studio and I sit in a nice chair to answer a few questions.

"So Johanna, you were probably the least likely to win in your games, you even got Harry Scardina out of there in a creative and extremely smart way, now, what have you got planned for your sister Scarlett?"

"I think she has a great chance of winning." I say inspecting my nails. I look directly at the camera. "She's my sister after all. She's gonna be smart, she's gonna be fast, she's gonna be a fighter. What more do you need? She's going to win. That's final."

"That's a pretty risky thing to say."

"Am I known for sticking to the safe zones?" I ask looking at my interviewer. "I'm a risk taker. So is Scarlett. You can't win without being one."

The interview goes on for about fifteen minutes before I get fed up and just leave.

I make my way back to the Training Center. Finnick and I spot each other but we keep a good distance.

Scarlett and I watch the news whilst we eat fruits.

I'm all over the news and the media with my claims and I'm sure the other Victors are not too impressed that I've outsmarted them again.

Before I know it, it's the morning before the interviews.

**A/N Hello! So, this is a longer chapter, and it's quite a twist. I'm sure a couple of people might have seen it coming, but hey, it's the Hunger Games and we all know the story ;) Review perhaps?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So tell me Scarlett, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's it like living with _Johanna Mason_?"

Scarlett laughs in a vicious way. "It's never boring." She says inspecting her nails like I did in my interview a couple of days ago. "We're very similar you know."

"I can tell. Just by all the small habits you two have in common."

"We're sisters. What did you expect?"

"Well, in Johanna's own pre Games interview she said that her siblings were nothing like her."

She laughs. "You don't realize that she was lying the entire time? Honestly what part of playing the Games don't you understand?"

Caesar laughs nervously. "We've got another fighter don't you think?" He asks the crowds.

"Not a Mason was born without a fight." She says giving a dazzling and vicious smile.

"I believe you." He says smiling at her. "Ladies and Gentlemen watch out for Scarlett Mason!"

The buzzer rings and Scarlett walks off the stage calmly with a perfect smirk on her face.

"That was perfect." I look over at her.

We're sitting on the couch watching the recaps. "That was just perfect."

She gives me a dazzling smile. "How are the sponsors doing?"

"They're eating out of my hand." I say smirking and propping my feet up on Harry's lap. Brian leaves the room in tears.

"You had to make my tribute cry?" Harry says looking at me.

"Well he has good reason." I say shrugging. "He shoulda seen that I woulda chosen her over him anyway. It's a bias game here. You don't control it, you don't win it."

No one argues because I speak the truth.

"C'mon Brainless, you gotta get up tomorrow."

Scarlett walks with me to her room.

We stop at the door and I look at her. "You come back got it?"

She looks at me nervously. "I'm scared Jo."

I let her hug me. "Listen, I love you so much. You're gonna be fine. You remember those strategies. Don't go for the cornucopia. You can't run fast enough to make it."

She squeezes me tighter. "You promise you'll be watching the whole time? You'll be there when you need me?"

"Of course. I'd never leave you for dead."

"I love you Jo. I-If I don't-"

"Shut up." I snap. "You'll make it okay?"

She nods and I let her go. "Now get some sleep. We have a few sleepless nights ahead of us."

She walks into her room and I stare at the closed door for a solid five minutes before I finally walk away.

The next morning is really fucking horrible.

Finnick and I look identical with pale faces, dark circles under our eyes, and half assed clothes barely covering our bodies correctly and in the case of Finnick, not matching at all.

Whatever, we do what we want.

Finnick and I go directly to our separate stations without a word.

In record time I set up the computer.

Thirty seconds till the tributes are free.

I scroll through the sponsors. We have quite a bit of money for Scarlett.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

The gong sounds throughout the room.

I watch as Scarlett runs in the opposite direction. A Career tries to chase her down with an ax. He throws it into a tree she passes.

She grabs the ax and turns around with a glint in her eye. The Career pulls a sword.

"You're dead Mason."

"Nah,"

The Career is from District Two, and not very smart. He takes two steps and swings the sword down. Scarlett weaves away and slams the ax into his knee. He screams and falls to the ground. Without a thought she snaps his neck and collects his weapons and his backpack.

"Told ya," She says walking away happily.

Scarlett's first kill was a Career. My jaw drops open.

My sister is even more bad-ass than I am! Aw hell no! When she gets outta there, it's on.

Harry turns around in his chair and watches over my shoulder. "Brian's dead. Suicide run."

"Idiot." I say watching as Scarlett jogs through the woods.

The Arena is really awesome. There's a mountain, with a lake at the top and there's woods surrounding the rocky mountain the lake is held back by a dam that only allows a steady trickle of water come out in a river.

Well, not ideal for a District Seven tribute, but pretty awesome. Maybe for a District Two tribute it'll be easier to live there.

But there's only one of the District Two tributes now.

I check the sponsors as they begin pouring in even faster.

Yeah this'll be good.

Scarlett stops a good mile away from the cornucopia and starts to weave her shelter.

After she finishes a couple of hours the cannons start.

Twelve shots vibrate our cores as they ring out.

I press a button and Scarlett gets a shovel.

"Thanks Jo." She whispers winking at the sky.

"No problem." I mumble as I check the other tributes position.

Finnick is starting to panic. I look over at him. Shelby is trying to comfort him.

"Finnick!" I shout across the room.

Several people look up including him. "Calm yourself, she's still good."

He calms somewhat and Shelby gives me a thankful look. I nod at her and sign to keep an eye on him.

I turn back to my sister. She begins the digging of the biggest trench I've ever fuck seen.

She chops a huge ass tree right before the hole.

Well that'll work.

She sits happily in her own little vine hammock as she kept an eye on her hole.

"She's gotta be somewhere around here!" Someone shouts.

"Calm yourself, seriously, she's not that big of a threat." It's Annie.

Finnick and I look up at each other in horror. We did not think of that possibility.

District's One and Two run through and jump over the log. Disappearing into the trench.

Scarlett hops down and in front of the log.

She and Annie lock eyes. "Run." Scarlett says.

Annie and her District Partner disappear into the forest.

She shakes her head and leans on the log to see the three people in the trench better. She sits happily on the log as they look around.

"What the-"

"Hello, I'm Scarlett. Johanna's sister? I heard you were looking for me."

They look up in horror. "Found me,"

One had a broken leg, Dead Meat Number One.

Another is bleeding from her head. That would be Dead Meat Number Two.

"I met your District Partner, the guy from two? Yep, he didn't make it did he?"

She pulls out a knife she had stolen from two and hits Dead Meat Number Three. She picks up a pretty sharp looking rock and hits Number Two right where she was bleeding in the head.

She's knocked out cold. She lodges her ax into the last piece of Meat in the face.

She jumps down and finishes off Number Two.

Three cannons sound and I cross my arms proudly. She's almost broken my kill rate in a single day.

Damn Scarlett, that's perfect. She almost completely wiped out the Careers in a single day.

Finnick and I meet eyes. Obviously our tributes don't want to kill each other because of the connections we have.

That makes our day much better, but it's still unsettling that they're in the same Arena.

I wouldn't mind if maybe Scarlett had next year, or last year, or any other year besides this one, but no.

They just had to fuck up my life in one way or another.

Well! Let's see what happens shall we?

"Who woulda thought that your sister was a bad-ass?" Harry says in my ear.

"She's not she's a little fucker that I beat up all the time."

"So you're saying that you could've done that?"

"Probably it's not hard."

He gives me a shoulder massage as we watch Scarlett drag the bodies out of the trench and scramble up to her spot.

She climbs down and straps her hammock to her back. She gathers her weapons and sets off towards the mountain.

She's going away from the tributes and that's just fine with me.

She snags herself a bird. She sets herself a fire and cooks it quickly. She doesn't bother to spread the ashes. She continues to climb the mountain.

She's eating the bird on the way up.

She finds herself a cave near a stream. "Perfect," She says smiling. She ducks in and settles herself. She looks out over the beautiful scenery to see what she could possibly do to protect herself.

It's been nearly three days. The only people that have died were District Nine after they fell in Scarlett's trench and broke their leg, and District Ten who fell into the lake and drowned.

"No, Annie, run!" Finnick shouts standing up and staring at the screen in horror.

There's a blood curdling scream and a cannon boom.

I pale and rush out of my seat and over to District Four, knocking over Enobaria into the wall on my way over.

Finnick is shaking like a leaf and Annie is screaming her head off. I shove Shelby out of the way and look at the screen.

District Eight walks towards her with a sword.

She screams and runs off leaving the boy and her District Partner, who had been beheaded, behind.

"Shh, Finnick, she's running, Shh. She's safe." I say quietly as I stroke his head as we watch in horror as she scrambles off towards the mountain. "She's okay."

"Not for long." He says sobbing into my shoulder. "She's gonna die I know it."

I don't say anything. If I tell him she won't, then that's saying that my sister will.

Once again, I have to be strong for somebody else.

I probably shouldn't tell him that she's heading straight for Scarlett.

I calm Finnick down somewhat and go back to my own station. Enobaria sneers at me and I punch her in the face.

Ha! Nosebleed.

I miss Nosebleed so much.

Scarlett is setting up an avalanche slowly. When Annie stumbles on her, her eyes widen with indecision.

Then Annie collapses onto the ground and curls into the fetal position.

"Annie?"

She's rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears mumbling things about heads and horrors and other things.

Scarlett kneels in front of her and tries to comfort her. She finally gets Annie to remove her hands. She leads Annie into her cave.

She gets Annie to drink and eat a bit of leftover bird.

"Feel better Annie?"

Annie nods wearily. "So you're Jo's sister?"

Scarlett smiles. "Yep, it's quite the workout."

Annie smiles slightly. "I can imagine. She's very, eh, energetic."

Scarlett laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah she is. Quite the character."

"She and Finnick go back and forth for what feels like forever just insulting each other."

"She did the same thing with me and Renee too." She says smiling sadly.

The silence is long and awkward. Annie slowly closes off.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Don't worry, I'll protect you." She says helping Annie lay down. "Use this as a pillow, or a blanket, whichever."

Annie curls up with the hammock and falls into a nightmare ridden sleep.

I wince. She has the worst type of nightmares. Just like me, we have the ones you just can't wake up from.

Scarlett goes back to her trap. She finishes it up and sits by the pile of rocks and watches for people. She's about five feet away from the mouth of the cave so no one can attack Annie whilst she sleeps as long as Scarlett is awake.

Annie is down at the stream, getting water. The water soothes her.

Makes sense I guess she pretty much has gills.

Scarlett is in the cave having absolutely no fear of Annie killing her in her sleep. The girl is too insane to do much but eat, drink, and have little snippets of sleep.

Suddenly the ground below me starts shaking.

Finnick who's already on edge grips the table until his knuckles are white.

Everything is chaos.

I grab Harry and Finnick and send them under the table quickly.

The ground bucks and things are falling off tables and the ceiling is crumbling and falling in some parts.

I duck beneath the table as well.

The smart people like the Avoxes, Nuts and Volts, us, and Enobaria are already under tables and desks. Haymitch has long since been under the table.

After all he passed out like two hours ago.

The shaking lasts for at least a minute before it stops. I pop up first.

The hologram has disappeared but for some reason my computer still displays images.

I'm the first one over there, and those that aren't injured gather around as we watch the most heart stopping thing I've ever witnessed.

A huge crack forms in the dam. Then slowly it splits completely. The water just flows and flows.

Scarlett is woken up but she's trapped inside the cave.

"No!" I shout as my sister screams for help.

The camera switches to inside the cave.

Scarlett desperately claws at the rocks. The water is trickling in slowly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I say scratching at my face.

Harry holds me down in the chair. The other Victors are looking at me with sympathetic looks.

Enobaria looks like she's about to laugh until Gloss whispers something and Enobaria's face goes stony and she grudgingly looks sympathetic.

The water is at her knees now and she's still trying to claw at the rock. "No!" She screams.

She gives up and sits in the water. "I'm s-sorry Jo." She whispers. "I-I tried I-I really did."

Tears are streaming down her face. "You gotta keep moving okay Brainless? You keep going or I swear I'll haunt the fuck outta your ass."

This nearly makes me smile.

The water is rising fast. "I hate that I had to go like this." She says as it reaches her neck.

Three cannon booms. "I hate that we all had to go like this. In the Arena, miles away from anyone we know and love. I might be the lucky one. I hope if she isn't dead already, that she'll win because she deserves it more than anybody else. I wish I could punch you in the face one more time. I wish you could wrestle me to the ground one more time." She's nearly sobbing. "You stay strong okay? You stay strong."

I stroke the monitor. "I love you so much Scarlett." I whisper.

She stands up to keep breathing. "I love you Jo."

Then, she's underwater. The camera blacks out.

With wide shocked eyes, I switch over to Annie.

She's floating happily on her back humming some song from District Four.

The cannon boom sounds so far away, but it shakes my very frame.

Three more booms sound before Annie is announce Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games. Finnick looks so relieved.

Every Victor, including the bitter ones, excluding Haymitch who is still unconscious, applauds him and his girlfriend.

I get up from the table and pat him in the shoulder. With that, I disappear into the Victor's rest area.

I find the most secluded bed.

I fall face first into it and sob into the pillow. I'm shaking and I feel like I could vomit.

I haven't really and truly cried for so long. Now I can't stop. I feel a strong arm wrap around me and let me sob into his toned figure.

I know it's Finnick from the smell of the sea that can never seem to leave him, no matter how long he is away from it.

My body is wracked with sobs. Wave after wave of misery washes over me making it impossible for me to stop crying.

I have no one to be strong for anymore. What's the point?

I'm free. Unfortunately, I'd rather be imprisoned and around people I love, than be free but with nobody.

I didn't know that until now.

I feel like I could die right here right now. I'd like to at least.

The memories wash over me in waves of tinged pain.

When I proved my Mason stubbornness, when Scarlett, Renee, Mamma, and I, skipped work to sit in a field and watch the clouds go by. We stayed late to stare at the stars in a night of content.

I remember my first fight outside of the family. Sabrina was my wingman.

I remember when I broke Lincoln's nose in kindergarten, and getting kicked out of class nearly every day. I remember spending days in our hammocks and Sabrina and I harassing Scarlett's friends.

None of them help me stop crying.

Finnick strokes my hair as I sob. Finally it feels like I can't possibly cry any longer.

"The Hovercraft's should be here soon." Finnick croaks.

I look up at him and see that he had been crying a bit too.

I nod and stand up. I walk over to the bathroom and wash off my face.

I can somewhat hide that I'd been crying, but I'm sure anybody would know that I've been crying.

We're herded onto the Hovercraft like goats and I sit next to Finnick with my arms crossed as I stare out the window.

Somewhere down there, is my sister.

When we get to the Training Center the less bitter Victor's give me condolences and the more bitter ones either nod respectively or just leave.

I go up to District Seven, and Finnick follows me.

"I need a drink. How about you?"

Finnick takes a drink and we sit in the television room. Him sipping on his cup of rum, whilst I knock it back.

Harry glares angrily at us as he walks back to his room.

What does he care what I do? I'm the one who lost my sister. He probably doesn't even care.

"Congrats." I say raising my glass to him. "I knew it'd be one or the other."

His eyes darken. "At least it didn't come down to the two of them."

"Yep," I say popping my lips. "Annie's a good person though."

"She's gone crazy Jo. How am I gonna get her to come back."

"You can't." I say pouring myself another glass. "The Annie you used to know is gone. She's a vase that's shattered. There's no fixing it. But, there is melting the glass shards and making you a new, less pretty but useful and sentimental, vase."

Finnick looks at me with tears in his eyes. "What did I do wrong Jo?"

"I don't think you did jack shit." I say knocking back another glass. "I think that it might've been me. You know, destroy my life by killing my sister, and then shatter it even more by destroying your life by killing Annie. The earthquake fucked up their plans though. But it got who mattered."

I sound so heartless and cold.

I guess that's who I am now. I guess because I have no one left to take care of, no one to filter my words for, or protect, I guess I'm really alone. I may have Finnick and Annie, but they aren't around all the time.

I really don't know who Harry is to me.

Do I care about him at all? I have no idea.

Does it matter if I do or don't? Everyone's dead, everyone's gone. It's time to focus on the Rebellion. Now that I can't hurt anyone else anymore, I can get myself killed. Even tortured for names perhaps but I won't give in no matter what I'm threatened with.

I'm just stubborn like that.

**A/N Okay, that was downright depressing. I guess I get pretty messed up when I listen to depressing songs… Hm interesting. Lol. Review? Thanks to those that already have!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Annie's interviews were a disaster.

I'm sitting back at home numbly on the couch a bottle of vodka, half empty, sitting on the table.

I stare at it as the lines blur and focus back again several times. I'm in Harry's house, with his vodka, because I'm out and I've yet to get Blight to give me his contacts.

Harry walks down the stairs and frowns at me.

"Are you drunk again Johanna?"

"Maybe." I say glumly. "Why does it matter?" I slur.

"I don't like it when girls are drunk."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

He just stares at me. "I especially hate it when you're drunk."

"I, again, don't give a fuck."

He leaves out the front door and I just lay there staring at the bottle.

Three quarters through the bottle Harry comes back. He looks frightened at how much vodka I've already downed.

"Johanna you need to stop drinking right now."

"Come near me and I'll cut you." I say holding up a knife.

He looks at me in fury. "You stop drinking right now."

"No Scardina. I don't want to. What's the fucking point? I don't gotta be strong for anybody, so why not? I got time, I got money, I'm alone and free. So back off because I will cut you."

He backs off and disappears somewhere else in the house.

Three weeks of near nonstop drunkenness has me and Harry sleeping in different rooms.

"Johanna," Harry says taking my bottle from my hand as I sit at the kitchen table in the morning.

"What?" I snap.

"You're not drinking anymore."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I can tell you whatever the hell I want to. I'm the man and you are the woman." He growls getting in my face. "You're not drinking anymore."

"Whether you're a man or not, you have no power over me."

"You are going to stop drinking today." He says firmly smashing the bottle in the sink.

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

"I don't fucking need you!" I shout shoving his chest. "You're a stupid bastard and I couldn't care less if you jumped off a building today and died!"

"Nobody needs me." He snarls. "And nobody cares about me. But I'm done with you bumming around and drinking. Get off your ass and do something else, because you're not drinking anymore."

"No!"

He slaps me across the face and I stumble into the table.

He looks about as shocked as I feel.

I slam past him and through the door slamming it into his face. He follows me.

"Wait Jo!"

"Fuck you."

I walk straight to my house and slam the door in his face. I lock the door and walk away.

The bastard.

"Johanna!" Harry is pounding on the door.

"Go away!" I shout. "Go kill yourself for all I care, just leave me the hell alone and never talk to me again!"

So what does he do?

Let me tell you what he does.

"Johanna?" A female says through the door.

I yank it open. "What?" I snap at Marigold.

"Um, you might want to see this."

"What is it?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Harry,"

"Dead?"

She nods hesitantly. "He, er, jumped off the roof."

My eyes darken. Maybe my heart has already frozen over, but I don't care. "Good, he was an asshole."

She looks shocked. "O-okay." She looks at me with a tilted head. "You smell like alcohol."

"I'm sober for once." I say running a hand through my hair.

"You should stay that way. Dad said that it really doesn't help. In fact it makes it worse."

I look at her. "It does. It's just that hope, that if you get drunker maybe it'll help. But it doesn't work. But you just keep hoping that it'll change. You get no refuge from it. When you sleep it's the nightmares. When you're awake, it's the flashbacks. No refuge."

She looks like she genuinely cares. But she's not a Victor so she can't be my friend. "I hope you do stop drinking then. You shouldn't make it worse than it already is."

I nod. "When you put it that way,"

She smiles and walks away. "Good luck Johanna."

I close the door and take a deep breath. She's right. I do smell like alcohol.

I shower feverishly scrubbing the stench from my skin. I wash all of my clothes and I scrub the floors and the kitchen. I clean the house like it's a crime scene.

Then, I go down stairs and start my work out. I can't do nearly as much as I could, but I haven't trained in two months.

It's painful, but I start the road to recovery.

I call Finnick and Annie every day at the same time. Finnick said that it helped to have a schedule so I kept it regular.

Annie opens up some over the next couple of months.

Then it's the Victory Tour.

It's like building someone up and then, forcing them back down.

I don't bother to watch any of the other speeches until she gets to District Seven. I still skip the speech but I go to the party.

I walk straight up to Annie, who is starting to look panicky at all of the questions.

"Alright, get outta her face. Get outta _my_ face." I snap waving everyone away. "You can thank me later."

She looks extremely grateful as she follows me over to a corner table.

"Great to see you again." I say giving her a smile.

She gives me a small smile. "You too Jo."

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I've been completely drink free for two weeks."

"That's great Johanna!" She says smiling.

"Yeah, I've been working hard."

"I know." She says a bit vacantly. "We're proud of you."

I beam at her. "How about you? Has District Four been treating you well?"

She smiles and begins talking all about District Four, I quietly manipulate the conversation to keep it away from anything Games related, or death related.

She goes on and on and I let her talk. It's probably one of the most lucid nights she's had in a while.

Finnick walks over dead tired and gives me a hug. He then sits down at the table, unable to show any real affection out in public towards Annie.

"Hey Johanna." He says giving me a fake smile. "Thanks for saving Annie from the dogs back there."

"My pleasure." I say kicking back in my own little Johanna way with my feet on the table and my hands behind my head. "It keeps people from bothering me too."

"How's things been lately?"

"Pretty boring actually." I say swatting away an Avox with a tray of alcohol. When he doesn't go away. "Scram numb nuts, I don't need it."

The Avox scrambles away.

Finnick arches an eyebrow and has the ghost of a smirk. Annie gives me a look.

"Johanna you really need a lesson in manners." Annie says shaking her head with a smile.

"Manners are boring." I say waving her away. "No fun in it."

She giggles a bit. "Figures you'd say that."

"So Whatchya think of District Seven?" I ask leaning back and looking around at all of the trees.

"Lots of trees." Annie says looking around. "It's really cool being here."

I take a whiff of the pine. "I love the smell." I say smiling. "Comforting."

"I prefer the sea."

"I swear you two have gills or something."

"Can you swim Johanna?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, if you work in the forest, you start out down at the tributaries and you need to learn to swim if you don't wanna get whipped." Notice I carefully avoided the word 'chop'.

Finnick notices and gives me a grateful smile.

"I don't swim often though." I say looking back in the way of Victor's Village. "Too many memories."

Finnick looks wearily at Annie. "You're brother right? Xavier? He drowned didn't he?" Annie asks tilting her head.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "He was a little punk."

"You mean just like you right?" Annie says smiling.

"Not quite." I say laughing. "He was four and he still hadn't gotten into a fight. While I was sporting numerous black eyes by then."

Annie giggles. "I'd bet you were, you have a way with words."

"Yes, I'm a future peacekeeper in the making, fighting for your safety and resolving problems without violence." I say sarcastically.

Finnick is wheezing from laughing so hard. "You're the epitome of peaceful."

"It really wasn't anywhere near that funny Finnick." Annie says giggling.

"Yeah, just a _bit_ of an overreaction." I say punching his shoulder.

Eventually as the night wears on Finnick leads Annie off to the train and he comes back to talk to me a bit more.

"That's the most lucid she's been in a long time." Finnick says running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I steered the conversation as much as I could away from the Games. But it is a Victory Tour you know."

"I know." He says sighing. "I just wish it isn't so far into the year. She's just been knocked back several months in her recuperation."

"I know. But that's the whole point. Let us try to forget, and then kick us down while we're half up."

Finnick nods pouting slightly. "She's just so sad you know? When she used to smile, she frowns. When she used to smile she cries. When she used to stand tall she crouches in the fetal position and won't let anyone come near her except me."

"I'm sorry Finnick. On the Brightside she won't be in high demand."

He nods. "I've got to go Jo."

"See ya Finnick." I say giving him a hug and trudging back home.

When I get back home I immediately crash on the couch. I'm just so tired.

I wake up from a particularly awful nightmare about Scarlett.

"That was bad." I groan to myself.

I decide to switch on the television to get my mind off of Scarlett.

It gets my mind off Scarlett alright. They're replaying my games in some weird marathon.

"Why the hell not? Something to do."

I watch as I laugh creepily to myself. I squint at the screen. "Am I really that crazy?"

Yes, yes I am. Because I just had a conversation with myself.

"Hm, maybe I am." I say kicking back and watching as Banshee Boy stabs me in the arm.

I rub my arm where he stabbed me unconsciously. "How did I not feel that?" I say watching as I completely ignore the pain and kill him easily.

"Imagine if they put me in the Arena _now_. Back then I had no real training, now though; I'd be really and truly kickass."

And that is how I spend the next three days, watching my Games and making fun of myself.

I really am one of a kind. Most of the Victors avoid their Games.

But I don't. Why should I run from it? I can obviously take a punch, or at least multiple stabbings and a Manticore attack, but why should I run?

I'm done running.

**A/N Okay, so besides the drama in the beginning this really was just a filler chapter. But, I have a severe thunderstorm going on in my area and my mom's getting paranoid, so I have plenty of time to write another chapter or so. Hope you liked it and I would love to hear suggestions on how to make this better and shwhatnot. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What?" I shout.

"Volume Johanna." Volts reminds me.

"What?" I say quieter but still angrily.

"You heard me Johanna." Haymitch says gruffly. "You won't be alone Finnick does the same thing."

"I don't give a fuck what Finnick does! What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I snap.

"Would you prefer to wait hundreds more years while children die year after year because we don't have the right information?"

I press my lips into a thin line as Finnick tries desperately to ignore the conversation going on. Volts is watching very carefully and Nuts is staring at the electrical device in her hand.

"Listen Johanna," Seeder says wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I maliciously glare at Haymitch. "It's important, and none of us want to ask this of you or Finnick, but you two are really the best we've got. Don't think we didn't notice how good you are at manipulating people for money. Imagine how it would be for information! You'd be really good at it, and we need that. Please Johanna, for the Rebellion."

I glare at her. "Fine," I spit at Haymitch.

He smiles drunkenly. It just pisses me off more. "Don't push it." I snarl as I stalk over to the corner of the meeting room.

I cross my arms and lean against my official spot cockily. I have to, to help close off as many video cameras as possible.

Finnick smiles at me sadly. "Just wait till you have to start off."

"Yeah I'm quivering with joy."

Volts tilts his head in confusion, then he starts to chuckle to himself. Like he was slow to understand I was using sarcasm.

Eh, District Three, they maybe geniuses but they sure don't have much humor.

"Okay, so Wiress and I have some _huge _news." Volts says excitedly.

"Alright what is it?" I ask after a moment or two of silence.

"Well, Wiress and I have been working overtime adjusting the radio waves to try to pick a signal that bounces off of a new satellite District Three launched last year, and we hacked the system to point it towards the east coast of the continent to try to pick up other signals and listen to them,"

"English please Volts." I say as we all stare dumbly at him.

He gives me his signature 'are you kidding me?' look that I just love to get from him. He sighs as he notices everyone else is looking at him. "Right, okay, so we used this piece of junk in space, to pick up a signal from District Thirteen, and we established contact. Unfortunately we had to point the junk back to its original position, luckily we can get a connection again because the vital information we needed was sent over, now I'm working on an invention that isn't bugged by the Capitol so that we can talk to the President of District Thirteen."

Everyone nods and high fives him happily. "Nice," I say slapping his face affectionately.

"We gotta find ourselves a good face for the rebellion." Haymitch says looking at his clipboard.

I run my hand through my hair. "Who knows when that'll come along? Could be hundreds of years, right Mitch?" I say mocking him.

Clearly I'm still frustrated.

He ignores me. But I do get a few smirks and even a chuckle from Finnick.

"So if that's it then?" Haymitch turns to Volts.

"Yeah, Wiress go ahead and turn the sound back on once everyone leaves."

She nods.

I lead the procession of people leaving. The tributes this year are pathetic, but I still have quite a few sponsors from the last couple of years.

Finnick grabs a hold of me. He hands me a piece of paper with a bunch of names and addresses.

"Don't make them angry." He says smiling at me. "This is a list of the people, actually husbands of people I've been trying to get sponsors from. They won't give to me, but they, like you. You should try em."

"Alright, thanks Finnick." I say giving him a frustrated look.

"Good luck Jo."

I look back at him like a kicked puppy and continue out the door and down the street.

I come to the first address and stand up tall.

I have no idea how I'm going to do this. I'll just wing it.

I ring the doorbell.

I look back at the paper to get his name. An Avox answers and her eyes widen.

I look down at her. She has to be at least thirteen.

"I need to see eh, Kevin Hills." I say looking at the little girl.

She beckons me inside and to his office.

He looks up from his paper and his eyes widen slightly in shock. "Miss. Mason please sit down."

I ignore him and walk around the room looking at all the knick knacks. "I have been told that you have taken certain eh, _interest_, in me."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows and a hint of a smirk. "Yes I have."

I look at him with a hand raised at one of his little placards. "I need something from you, and I'll do anything to get it."

This time he smirks. "Anything eh?"

I approach him and lean down so that I'm inches from his face. "Anything."

Thus ensues possibly the worst day of my life.

Hey I got what I wanted.

I leave with a stony face but with a head full of information.

"The idiot spilled everything." I say rolling my eyes as we gather back in the meeting room three days later. "First of all, Plutarch Heavensbee is rumored to not like the Hunger Games much, yet he is a Gamemaker. Even more importantly, once Seneca leaves, he'll be Head Gamemaker, so we get Heavensbee in there, and Seneca outta there, and we've got an insider that assures us that the right person wins the right Games."

Everyone drops their jaws as I continue on and on completely uninterested in what I'm saying.

"They've got tabs on a couple of us by the way." I say. "Seeder, Nuts, Haymitch, you keep yourselves in check. But I did kinda plant a false lead."

"Who was it?" Haymitch says eagerly.

"Well, I almost feel bad for Enobaria and Brutus, but not quite."

A couple of chuckles are heard around the room. "That's good." Haymitch says smiling at me.

I continue rattling off my information. "Finnick was right though about Snow being a frightening character." I say inspecting my nails. "His lips are thought to be a Capitol enhancement, and started a whole fashion trend for awhile, but they're just from drinking poison and whatnot. You know, if you told him a fantastic joke, he might laugh so hard that he'll choke to death on his blood. I'll try that out next time I see him."

"I knew she would be a good addition to the team." Haymitch says smirking at me.

"Hey, she was my idea!" Finnick says.

"Unfortunately, if I had said no neither of you would be here right now with such a leg up, so if you please, I have a bit more information."

"Okay," Volts says paying very close attention. "Go on."

"Well, it turns out, the past few Games, other than mine, have been relatively boring and gone really low viewings for the Capitol. Seneca's on the edge of losing his job. Give him two more boring years, and he's out of a job. So he's real rash right now. One false move and we've got blackmail leverage." I say smirking deviously.

"So a lot more Capitol interference." Volts says running a hand through his thin hair.

"Yep." I say. "And the blackmail will be golden."

"Maybe even a smaller Arena." Seeder adds.

"Just think of what we can blackmail him with."

"Who knows what'll happen the next couple of years." Haymitch says.

"Can't wait to get a hold of the blackmail material."

"Jeez Johanna, I knew you were evil but not this crazy." Finnick says looking at me.

I laugh. "I can't help it."

Finnick tells everyone that he doesn't have much information.

"You," Haymitch says pointing at me. "Keep it up."

I give him a highly offensive hand gesture and walk off to District Seven's floor. I watch the interview recaps.

I barely remember my own tribute.

"Jeez could you be anymore forgettable?" I say rolling my eyes at her.

"I tried!"

"Trying isn't enough." I snap at her. "You think I won because it was natural? You can't just _try_ you _have _to shine or you won't survive!"

She looks at me with big watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself." I say looking back at the screen. "Look at District Two. They_ captivated_ who knows what'll happen once you get in the Arena?"

Well what happens is she gets immediately shot down. That girl was duller than a knife that had the blade broken off.

I meander away towards Seeder, who also lost her tributes immediately.

We strike up a conversation annoying the crap outta Chaff, who walks off to drink with Haymitch. "My work here is done." I say smirking at Chaff's retreating back.

Seeder high fives me as I walk away towards Finnick's station.

"How's it going?" I ask the two concentrated Victors.

"Well," Finnick says looking at his tribute. "I seriously doubt a District Four win this year?"

"That dumb huh?"

"Dimmer than a smashed light bulb." Shelby says shaking her head at the screen.

"Lemme guess they actually believe that they can beat District Two?"

"Yep," They chorus.

I laugh. "They're fucked."

"What about your tributes?"

"Died about an hour ago."

"Smooth."

"They were dumber than your tributes."

"How is that even possible?" Finnick says looking at me.

"More like how is it possible that someone from District Seven is _smart_? We don't get much education you know." I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Really?" Shelby asks. "We go to school from the time we're five till we're seventeen."

"We go to school from the age of thirteen to seventeen, and we only go for three hours a day." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Wow, what a disadvantage." Shelby says shaking her head.

"Yeah, it gets kinda annoying. It's a miracle I won cause' I got kicked out nearly every day." I say inspecting my nails. "I shoulda been one of the dumb ones."

Finnick gives me a look and I glance back at him but continue to inspect my nails.

Well, I guess I just gave away my insecurity. Yeah, I can hack the crap outta something, but ask me to solve an equation or interpret a piece of literature you'll be severely disappointed.

Whatever, I don't need it anyway.

District Two wins this year and I'm back in District Seven way too soon.

We have some sort of verbal code that we use to give and get information, and Volts promised to keep in close contact with District Thirteen's president once he got the machine up and running.

I got him to explain to me what he was doing to make it, although I didn't absorb it at all.

Something about radio waves.

I get back into my usual routine and my abs start to get more defined and my muscles are toned.

Yeah, cause' I'm badass and I'm gonna fight the Capitol tooth and nail any year now.

Better get started now.

**A/N Okay, crappy ending I think. But this is pretty much just building of the Rebellion at this point. Also, school has officially started. I had my first day yesterday, and I've pretty much figured my way around the school, but the classes haven't actually started teaching anything important/substantial, yet so I can still get chapters done. Over the next week or so, things are gonna slow down and I'm sorry for that ahead of time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Haymitch is late and it's so hot and sweaty because of all the people crammed into a small space.

"Everybody stop breathing!" I say loudly. "It's so hot!"

Volts gives me that look again, but he's accompanied by everyone but Finnick and Mags. Who look at each other, then simultaneously take a deep breath and stop breathing entirely.

It's like four minutes before they breathe again. "Happy?" Finnick asks smirking.

"Sorry I'm late." Haymitch says gruffly walking into the room.

"Thanks for keeping me stuffed in this room with a bunch of people, whilst I try not to hurt them." I snap from across the room.

They are used to my rude remarks by now so I'm pretty much ignored.

"So, we've got some fighters this year." Haymitch says rubbing his hands together. "I think she's the one."

"You finally found love?" I ask sarcastically.

This earns me several chuckles from the group.

He glares at me. "No, the girl from my District, she's an illegal hunter, and she's got spunk."

I burst out laughing. "I remember the Reaping." I say gasping for air. "I looked crazy cause' I couldn't stop laughing at your end-all be-all face plant off the stage. That was _absolutely brilliant_. You were so drunk you told that girl she had spunk. I feel bad for Effie." I say wiping a tear from my eye.

People are shaking silently with laughter whilst Haymitch gets really, really, red.

"_Anyway_, she's the one we've been waiting for."

"I still can't take him seriously." I say to Finnick next to me.

He's still shaking with laughter but he nearly falls to the ground after my comment.

"She needs to win first." I say shrugging.

"Why?" Volts asks curiously.

"_Well_," I say moving from my position so that I'm in the middle of the room. "Right now, she'll just be a favorite, if she's good enough at manipulation. But, for her to be a real _symbol_, a real _face_ of the Rebellion, she needs to be someone that _everyone_ knows. _Everyone _watches the Games. If she dies, then she might be a martyr if she makes it far enough in the Games. But it'll take more than just a little agitation. Which, the agitation hasn't been properly set. It's a complicated game, and if anyone knows Games, it's us."

Volts looks at me with a tilted head. "I think you and Haymitch need to work together on getting her out."

"Of course," I say shrugging. "The deal is Haymitch needs to get her to think like him. Or steer her in the right ways."

"She can't act to save her life." Haymitch says.

"Well, then, she's gonna have to fix that."

"The boy, though, is special. They're both important."

"They know each other?" I ask getting very curious and starting to get an idea.

Haymitch nods. "The boy has a crush."

"Play that card." I say my eyes widening slightly. "That's perfect. That's how we get em out. Remember Seneca Crane being on edge with his career? Play that card with him, get _both_ of those kids out, and we have the settings of a Rebellion. I mean we need a basis to cause agitation and build hope, confidence and rebelliousness, why not," I pause for dramatic effect.

Don't judge, I'm allowed to have my fun.

"Young love?" I say smiling at everyone in the room.

Haymitch steps up. "That'll work. I can get them in that position."

"I can get Seneca Crane taken care of." I say smirking. "Volts, you got President Coin in touch?"

"Yes,"

"Let her know it's only a matter of time." I say with an evil smile.

Finnick laughs with me. "We're either all going to die, or enjoy the look on Snow's face when he dies!"

"I call dibs on killing him." I say laughing.

Finnick looks at me. "Make it painful."

"You doubted me?"

He laughs. "Never."

"Okay, back on track." Seeder says kicking Chaff's shin to get him to wake up.

With the rest of the meeting over, Finnick and I hit the streets.

"So basically everyone just does a half assed job on their tributes, so that Everdean wins correct?" I ask as I order water at the café. They sell alcohol too, but like I've stated before, I've quit.

"I guess." Finnick says as we sit down in the corner.

I still have my fan boys lining up to get a look at me but I pay them no mind because the same is happening with Finnick and the female population of the Capitol.

In all honesty I can't tell which is male and female.

Today are the Individual Training Sessions. My tributes are of course, idiots, and pathetic in general.

"So how are your tributes?" Finnick asks.

"The boy's bloodbath material. The girl, however,"

"She have spunk?" Finnick asks with a smirk.

"Yes, so much so, I'm worried she won't survive the launch."

Finnick bursts into laughter, and I continue my reputation by not joining him. "Gee Jo, is she really that dim?"

"She probably wouldn't be able to tell me which way trees grow."

"They grow upwards don't they?"

"Yes genius, they do, she doesn't know that though." I say shoving away someone trying to give me money or something.

They're either trying to sponsor my tribute, or get me to come home with them. Either way, I don't want their money.

Two days pass by like nothing and I'm setting up camp with Haymitch.

"Right, Mitch, here's the deal. You can only have a single shot an hour got that? Just enough for you to be legally drunk, but not so much so that your judgment is too much affected."

He gives me this really dirty look and I slap him. "In case you haven't noticed, _I_ have quit, and _we_ need them to win. So thank you very much asshole, but you are going to listen to me."

He stops the filthy look and goes back to setting up half heartedly.

"Hey, Eugene!" I shout across the room. "You keep an eye on them! I'm gonna be here for the launch."

He nods sullenly and goes back to typing away on the computer.

I set up on the other computer so that I can keep tabs on Peeta, even though we're planning on mostly getting Everdean outta there.

"What's her name again?" I ask Haymitch as we watch the clock countdown.

"Katniss Everdean." He mumbles as he panics over the sponsors.

Finnick catches my eye from his station and he gives me a wink. I look over at Volts who nods at me. Nuts gives me a thumb up although she quickly forgets why her thumb is in the air.

Seeder mouths good luck to us, and Haymitch and I turn back to the computers.

The gong sounds and it's silence as we watch the endless amount of blood.

"What is he doing?" I mumble to Haymitch as I watch Peeta join the Careers.

"What I told him to do."

"You're gonna get him killed!" I mutter back. "He'll die before he get the chance to run."

"He's strong." He says vaguely taking his only shot of the hour now.

My tributes are dead and thirteen shots ring out.

"How's Sparky?" I ask as he clicks over to her.

"Needs water."

"Don't give it to her; wait for her to find it. Who knows what we'll need the money for later in the games."

He resists and we watch her for a day.

Okay, so she's not a dumb fuck.

She didn't start a fire like Harry tried to do. She tied herself to the tree knowing she might fall out, she's chewing on bark.

"She definitely knows what she's doing." I say as she chews on the pine. "She knows a small amount about trees."

Haymitch looks at me. "So she's doing it right then? Chewing on the bark?"

"Yeah, fills ya up, but it's not good at nourishing you. It'll give you what small amount of energy you need to keep moving, and it'll smooth the edge of hunger for a bit. But humans can't really digest it very easily, so if she's doing that so soon in the Games, then you know she's been eating it for awhile. Most people in District Seven will consider that a last resort. It's probably in her routine diet back home." I say waving him away easily.

"How do you know all of this?" He says squinting at the screen.

"I'm good at reading people's behaviors and whatnot." I say shrugging. "Besides I was pretty much born in a tree."

He leaves me alone as we watch her stumble around for water. "She can't go on much longer." He says.

"It's a shocker she's lasted this long. The average person can last, at its longest, around seventy two hours. It's been pretty damn close."

She falls, face first into some mud and I do a perfect double take to the hologram in the center. "She's pretty much lying face down in a pond Haymitch."

He buries his head in his hands.

He reaches for some alcohol. I slap away his hand. "She's not dead yet. Look,"

She snaps her head up and buries her hands in the mud and brings it to her nose. Finally she stumbles into the pond.

She really wants to suck it down but she forces herself to wait.

I nod. I check out Peeta's position.

Screwed as per usual.

Then, all of a sudden a wild forest fire starts.

"Bullshit, she needs to get outta there immediately. That whole forest is gonna go to ashes." I say leaning over Haymitch's shoulder to see the screen.

I watch as she shows off her reflexes. She runs for her life and I watch as she gets burnt.

I wince. "That's gonna need medicine."

Haymitch clicks over to our sponsors. "We've got the money."

I glance at the hologram. "They're driving her straight to the Careers." I say looking back at him.

"Great," He mutters.

The Career confrontation was just fantastic. The puns are really bad.

Like the whole 'hope' deal bad.

Then, the little girl from District Eleven tells Katniss about the Tracker Jackers.

"Ah fuck." I say squinting at the screen.

Then the nest breaks on the ground.

Enobaria is screaming at the computer.

A whirlwind of action happens and Katniss is stumbling around hallucinating Panem knows what.

District Four is outta the running and Finnick meanders over sleepily. "I'm tired he says yawning."

"So'm I." I say running a hand through my long hair.

"I'm still not used to that." Finnick says playing with my hair.

"I like my hair thank you very much." I say smirking.

He smiles and takes my place. "You get some sleep."

I nod and disappear into the Victor Rest Area. I fall asleep instantly.

Instead of impossible to ignore nightmares, I dream of the future. Not something we used to be able to do.

But, the future doesn't look good either. The Capitol isn't gonna give up easily.

The next couple of years are going to be the hardest and possibly most horrifying years in Panem's history.

Ha, bring it. I've seen worse.

**A/N Hey! I'm exhausted; I spent all day helping move furniture around. The past week has been extremely tiring. New schools are annoying, and annoying people, are **_**really**_** annoying. HOWEVER, I am updating now and that's what counts. Hope you like this chapter. Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I watch with my feet propped on the table when little Rue dies.

Heart-wrenching bullshit.

"Rue!" Katniss screams as she kills Marvel without hesitation.

The little girl loves music. Music can soothe the heart, if sung right. It can bring you comfort.

Just not to me.

Katniss sings about a willow tree. "Whoa." I say leaning in.

It's a song my mom used to sing to me when Ed, Scarlett, and I couldn't sleep.

Every note, every bit of a melody, every lyric, is like a beautiful painting, flashing memories across my eyes. Every single phrase is like an explosion of beauty.

The emotion nearly kills just about everyone in the room.

Rue's big beautiful brown eyes glaze over, capping the cute, beautiful, person inside, never to be released ever again, only to live on in the memories of those who will never forget her.

I sure won't. I refuse to forget. I have my reasons, and I will never forget.

Katniss' tears are damn near contagious.

Just about every person is crying. Perhaps not the more bitter Victors and not I, but it takes a lot to break us.

Katniss sobs with her head resting on her stomach.

"Fucking Capitol," I whisper clenching my fists.

Katniss finishes her emotional outbreak, and begins to decorate her body in flowers.

Rue looks beautiful, even in death. Nothing that innocent and truly perfect could ever deserve that kind of death.

Katniss finally allows Rue to be transported.

She gives the District Twelve signal of respect and honor, and they cut away to Clove.

I turn around angrily to find Enobaria standing in front of me.

She doesn't look happy, but she ain't sad.

"Well isn't that sad?" She asks almost sarcastically.

With a snarl, I punch her so hard in the face I knock out one of her teeth.

I try to attack her further, but guards bring her out of reach, and Finnick grabs a hold of me before I can lunge again.

I swipe up her tooth as Finnick carries me off.

"Ha!" I shout loudly. "I got one of your teeth you little fucker! How do you like it eh? Not so tough huh? You want it back? I bet you're too scared of me to come and get it back! I'd bet you're scared shit less of me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I'm shouting hysterically as Finnick carries me off. "Go die in a hole, scum bag! Take my advice! The last time I said something like that it made my life so much sunnier!" I'm seriously laughing like a maniac as I'm shoved into the door and onto a bed.

"C'mon Jo, you're better than that."

"I got a tooth!" I shout happily.

Finnick smiles slightly. "Seriously, that was uncalled for."

"I don't care." I say shrugging.

Finnick shakes his head chuckling a bit to himself.

Seeder walks in with a rush. "It's time Jo."

I stand up and start to walk out when I notice Chaff asleep on a bed near the door. I unlace one of his shoes and use the leather laces to tie a quick necklace out of Enobaria's tooth. I tie it around my neck and sweep out.

I walk to the door and demand to see Seneca Crane this instant.

I'm led down the hallway by a young, timid, Avox girl.

She lets me into a room, and a couple of minutes after she vanishes, Seneca sweeps in and stops in his tracks.

He probably didn't expect me to see him.

He sits down behind the desk in the center of the room and he folds his hands looking up at me with a questioning look.

I approach the desk swaying my hips slightly but demanding attention with my eyes. I smirk slightly.

"I heard some things about you Seneca." I say sweeping the knick knacks and pointless items off the desk and sitting on it my face inches from his. "I heard your job is on the line. Despite the recent eh, _exciting_, Games."

He looks slightly overwhelmed and a bit confused.

"I want a favor." I say my eyes flashing. I stroke is strangely shaved stubble along his jaw line.

"Uh," He's distracted.

I really wish I didn't have to do this.

"I've got a fantastic idea." I purr moving closer, if that's even possible. "Let two of them win. Just this one year. Keep the Capitol on their toes."

My other hand is making its way through his hair as I stare fiercely into his eyes. "It won't do any harm."

"W-why should I?" He stutters.

"District Two. They're clearly very prepared. Plus, the lovers from District Twelve. What a show!" I say smirking. I can feel his breath on my face as he looks very reserved.

"The rules,"

"You're a fucking Gamemaker for Panem's sake! Change them. Make it _fun_." I purr dropping my eye lids.

He gives me a slight smile. "What's in it for me?"

I smile dangerously. "You know me too well eh Seneca?" My eyes flash. "I don't like debt."

My hands move to his chest slowly. He smiles a creepy almost impish smile. "I thought so,"

An hour later I'm back in the Victor's Room with Finnick while Haymitch gets some sleep.

There's the sound of the trumpets and I send a smile at Finnick.

"Tributes of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Attention please. There has been a slight rule change. Instead of a single tribute winning, two tributes from the same District may be crowned Victor. This will be the only announcement." Shakes our cores.

Finnick applauds quietly and gives me a hug.

"Well done, knew you could do it." He says patting me on the back.

I look back at the screen.

Katniss sits shocked on a fallen tree. "Peeta!" She says aloud.

Then she slaps a hand over her mouth and looks around. Without hesitation she gathers her things and makes a beeline for the stream.

I watch, ready to send down anything she needs.

"Coming to finish me off Sweetheart?"

She looks at the rock that spoke to her.

"Finnick?" I ask as we lean in closer.

"Hm?"

"You saw the rock speak too right?"

"Yes."

"I'm never drinking seven cups of coffee in a row ever again."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Peeta!" Katniss says as she helps Peeta clean himself up so that she could take care of his wound.

"Here cover with this." She says handing him the backpack.

"I don't mind if you see me." He says with a bit of a smirk.

"How about, _I _mind." She says shivering.

I'm laughing very loudly at this point. "Sparky can kill in cold blood, can cause explosions, hell, set herself on fire, and yet she can't look at a naked boy!" I wheeze as Finnick chuckles next to me.

We watch as she attempts to lie to Peeta, trying to get him to believe that he wasn't going to die. She seems incapable of even thinking about it.

"Listen, Katniss if I,"

"Shh," She says harshly. "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna."

"You think maybe she really does have feelings for him?" Finnick asks me.

"Definitely. She just doesn't know it yet." I say propping my feet up on his lap.

"How'd you get Seneca to agree?" He asks naively.

"You don't want to know the details." I say not letting my eyes leave the dramatic reality television show on the screen.

Pathetic that this is what people call entertainment. I mean really? I get the whole violence crap, but the gushy romance?

The fuck? It doesn't make sense. No point to it really.

They stumble into a cave. Peeta is exhausted.

Mindless brain rotting boredom goes on a bit, and then the juicy stuff goes on.

"Turn on the public show. Let's see how many people pick it up." I say waving off Finnick and getting ready to send in the good stuff.

Katniss leans in and kisses Peeta quickly on the lips. Then she backs off.

"You call that a kiss?" Haymitch says behind me.

"Jeez, no naked boys, no kissing, what the hell is wrong with this sixteen year old girl. I was a slut when I was sixteen." I say typing into the computer what I wanted to send her.

Sponsors poured in nonetheless and I can see Katniss understand the message through her eyes.

"I think Haymitch may be taking a leaf out of Johanna Mason's book." Caesar Flickerman says to his partner. "Sending messages through a reward system. He sent the broth after they found the shelter."

I smirk. "Yeah, see Haymitch? A leaf outta _my_ book."

"Who cares?" He says gruffly sitting next to me.

"We all do." Seeder says smiling at us as she perches herself on the table. "I'm giving myself a five minute break."

A couple of days go by; we watch the final eight interviews.

A boy named Gale is put in front of the camera. He's drop dead gorgeous. He has dark hair and stormy gray eyes with a fire and anger behind him that I've seen so many times in the mirror in my own brown eyes.

He's a fighter that boy. Not one of the stringy pathetic kids.

"So you're Katniss the Girl on Fire's cousin?" Caesar Flickerman asks.

Gale's eyes flash but he nods hesitantly. "She and I are very close."

"What do you think of her romance with Peeta?"

"I think that, that boy better watch out if he ever breaks her heart." He snaps.

Caesar laughs. "If I were him I'd be quivering in my shoes."

Gale tilts his head. He doesn't smile.

"Damn is he good looking?" I say shaking my head.

"Hey I'm prettier than him!" Finnick says pouting.

I don't know they're pretty damn close.

"What would you do with Katniss first thing if she came home?"

"First, she's coming home. Period. Second, I'd probably hug her. I don't know. Listen I've got to get going. I have a date." He says curtly. He glares at the camera then Caesar.

He leaves with his hands clenched.

I laugh out loud. I wipe a tear from my eye. "Cousin my ass."

Haymitch grits his teeth. "Hopefully the Capitol will buy it."

"Maybe buy _him_. Did you see the face on that boy? Not to mention his _ass_. Even better his _chest_." I say rewinding the show to stop right when Gale had his back turned. "Sorry Finnick babe, but you'll never look that gorgeous."

"I'm so much more gorgeous! Have you not seen me without pants?"

"Unfortunately I have so shut up." I say smirking.

"I have to agree with Jo on this one." Seeder says staring a bit too long at the screen.

"Hey, I saw him first. Dibs on freaking the fuck outta him." I say pointing at her menacingly.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "I'd get in his pants."

"Hell, he'd get in _my _pants." I say cockily rewinding the entire interview to watch the whole thing.

Haymitch and Finnick look a bit uncomfortable. Nothing like Volts who had walked in at the tail end of that conversation.

"I don't even want to know." Volts says.

Seeder and I simultaneously lick our lips as we see Gale tilt his head without smiling.

"Nobody in eleven looks that sexy."

"In seven we have a few that could give Finnick a run for his money, but Hawthorne? Nope. Not a chance."

"I can hear you!" Finnick says slapping my arm playfully.

"I know. I'm too busy raving about Hawthorne to care though." I say smirking at him.

What can I say? He's just good looking in general.

I look back at Katniss as she snuggles into Peeta's chest.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! It has been CHAOS here. My grandfather died and I've been having unbelievable amounts of drama both at home and at school, plus I've been doing a lot of drawing recently. SO, it's been hectic. I hope I didn't deliver anything disappointing! Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The feast is announced and I send Katniss some medicine to make Peeta sleep.

I've never heard of it, but I don't really care.

Peeta is out cold for an entire day.

Katniss walks from the cave and throughout the forest to find her the best position to be in. The girl from District Five is brilliant. She hid in the Cornucopia.

It's sad that Katniss didn't think of it.

Then, the rush to the feast begins. We watch with tense muscles as Katniss runs for her life. Than a knife whizzes past her ear and she turns around to shoot an arrow straight through the girl from District Two, Clove's, arm.

It didn't stop her much. She pounds after Katniss sending a knife that slashes a huge gash in Sparky's forehead.

"C'mon!" Haymitch whispers every muscle in his body tense.

Finnick grips my hand so tight his knuckles are white and I swear I can hear my hand cracking.

Clove get's ready to give Katniss the most painful and torturous death physically possible.

"I know how to give her the most painful death possible." I say kicking my feet up on Finnick's lap. "Let her live."

Everyone who heard me turn stony faced.

What? It's true! I mean, you couldn't talk to a single Victor in this room that is not miserable. Maybe except the Careers from One and Two, but they don't count.

It's truly not fair ya know?

You get in there, and all you want to do is live. Until you can. Then, when you're a Victor, you wish you were dead. Which is really worse? Being the victim or the Victor? Is there a difference?

A Victor is the victim of the Capitol, and the victims are the true Victors of the Games. They win every time.

They might miss a lot of things that only the living can do, but they don't have nightmares, or worries, or loss. They get to be dead.

We have to suffer.

It won't be like that much longer though.

Then Thresh the mighty giant comes along.

"You kill her? You kill Rue?" He booms.

Clove tries to choke out an answer despite his grip on her throat.

Katniss is sitting shell-shocked at his feet.

"Run!" I shout. "Run you little dumb fuck! Get outta there!"

"Cato!" Clove screams.

It's her voice that stops everyone cold.

It's not the usual cocky, snide, even confident voice. It's desperate.

So desperate to live. Does she have a family back home? Does she have a boyfriend? What was she like in District Two? Was she nicer than she seems?

Did her family rely on her to live like Katniss' family?

I really can't afford to think like this.

Her screams are cut off by a rock hitting her skull.

The cannon boom shakes our cores. Enobaria is crying with tears streaking her cheeks.

Why she's so emotional, I'll never know. She's just crazy as fuck.

Then again, so am I.

Thresh turns sharply on Katniss and points a huge finger at her. He has blood splattered on his cheek.

"Just this once Twelve. Only once." Then he grabs Two's backpack and runs off.

That boy just seriously saved Sparky's life.

She scrambles off and stumbles through the woods half hazard with blood blinding her as she finds the cave and stabs Peeta with the needle before she passes out from blood loss.

I shove Haymitch over as Peeta wakes up to find a sizeable pool of blood around Katniss.

"Katniss?" Peeta says crawling over to her despite the horrible pain in his leg. "Katniss why'd you do it?"

He asks stripping his jacket and trying to make a bad makeshift bandage.

I'm mumbling a steady stream of District Seven's best vocabulary as I quickly type away. It's a needle and thread, with a large roll of bandages.

It's expensive but the sponsors are pouring in now that Peeta is showing his panicked love.

I check to see how much money we have.

"Yes!" I shout. I send the parachute.

The thump catches Peeta's attention and he rushes to get it together.

"Thank you!" He whispers panicky.

He frantically stitches up her head and wraps the bandage around her head. "C'mon Katniss." Peeta whispers pulling her hand into both of his and kissing it.

The disinfectant I sent as well, helps and Katniss wakes up a day later.

Peeta really loves her and its fucking obvious. That poor boy would do anything for her.

I officially don't like her. She's just leading him on. He really believes her. I'm sick to my stomach. Peeta will be the only truly gold hearted Victor in all of Panem.

Well shit.

I watch as he freaks out on her in his cute protective way.

"Damn it!" I say loudly.

Finnick jerks awake beside me. "What?"

"I'm getting into this romance bullshit!" I say a little loudly. "It's like I've been Capitolized!"

Finnick gives me a smirk. "You really like these Games don't you? Sparky, Hawthorne, everything."

"Let's not for the Muffin Man here. Wait, If Peeta is bread, and Katniss is the Girl on Fire, then, does that make them toast?" I ask looking at them.

Finnick bursts into laughter. Then he yawns. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Care to join me?" He asks winking saucily.

"Why not?" I say smirking. "Haymitch you hold down the fort, if anything happens get me up."

He nods and continues to watch. The rain starts as Finnick and I walk to the rest area.

"I call top bunk!" I shout ignoring the ladder and jumping flat out onto the top bunk a good five feet up.

"Damn Jo. That was actually pretty impressive."

"You've never seen me in bed." I say winking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I know, my life means nothing because of it." He says running a hand through his hair with a sad look on his face.

"You're missing out Odair." I say tucking my hands behind my head. "I'm sure you have your hands already full with that little punk ass Cresta."

He smiles. "Yeah, it's difficult. I have to deal with you and her. Crazy you two are."

"Always,"

"You're both so mean."

"It's just a little harmless ego bashing. It'll do you good kid."

He rolls his eyes and exhaustion overtakes us. We're sent into mini comas riddled with nightmares.

The rule is that if you're a Victor walking by another when it is having a nightmare, you wake them up. Period. There is no 'I don't like her, I'll just let her have those nightmares.' _Everyone_ is subject to the rule. That's what happened with me.

It's my usual, The Manticore, the memories, Scarlett, Sabrina, Lincoln, Max, Ed's arm, Renee.

"Get up ya little punk." Enobaria shoves my face.

I snap up and nearly cut her with my switchblade.

"I ain't that little ya know." I snap folding my blade and sitting up.

"You'll always be little to me." She says putting a hand over her heart and making a pouty face.

I shove her face away from me. "Enough with the sappy crap. What's going on?"

"Thresh, Five."

"How long have I been out?" I say jumping from the bunk and running out the door.

My ribs aren't crushing so I know I'm not in the Arena.

"Two fucking days Mason." Haymitch snaps at me.

"You didn't wake me up?" I shout at Finnick.

He puts his hands up in surrender.

I punch him in the chest, probably hurting me more than it hurt him. I turn to the screen.

Enobaria walks out with a plate of food to stand by us and see what's going on.

"Why are you here?" I ask looking at her.

"I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite frenemies." She says curtly.

I scoff and watch as Cato runs straight towards Katniss.

The arrow bounces off his chest and he runs straight between them and onto the Cornucopia.

"Run, run, run!" Peeta shouts shoving Katniss in front of him.

Enobaria disappears.

The wolves are on their heels.

I watch as they just barely make it. Then the battle of the Cornucopia begins.

Cato gets Peeta in a headlock.

"C'mon!" I shout punching at the coffee maker spraying coffee over at the people all the way across the room.

The crimson X on Cato's hand gives us the hope we need.

Cato's gone to the dogs.

They won.

They actually won.

"They won." I say in wonder.

The cannon booms signaling all my dreams coming true. "They won." I say louder.

Seeder is next to me staring at the screen.

"They won!" I shout hugging Seeder and lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"They won!" Finnick echoes.

Celebrations go on for a bit before the announcement comes on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The previous rule change allowing two Victors to be crowned has been revoked."

Silence.

"What?" I shout in rage.

**A/N Mwahahahahaha! Cliffie! I actually finished this earlier, but I don't like leaving cliffhangers for an unspecified amount of time so, yeah. Hope you liked!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Bullshit!" I scream at the sky.

Several people grab a hold of me as I try to launch myself toward an Avox. "We had a deal you fucker! We had a deal!" I'm _pissed_.

Can you tell?

"We had a fucking deal!" I scream trying to get to the door.

"Johanna look!" Someone shouts as I'm released. I nearly lose my balance and fall, but I recover quickly to seethe, as I watch the berries in Katniss' hand.

They each take a mouthful.

Ah hell no.

"Wait! Wait! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victor's of the Seventy fourth Hunger Games!"

My mouth falls open. "Serves the bastard right."

"He's so dead." Finnick says smirking.

"If Snow don't kill em, I will." I grumble as we're herded like goats onto the Hovercrafts to be transported back to the Capitol.

When we arrive we find Annie waiting for us with wide eyes.

Finnick runs straight over to her.

They speak lowly for a bit while I harass darling Enobaria.

"Jo!"

My head snaps over and I walk to Finnick and Annie.

"They want us three to do a photo shoot."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I'll go get my leather jacket."

I grab a jacket, a wife beater tank top and my signature fingerless gloves. Annie is dressed in a flowing sundress. Finnick is wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

We make our way over.

Finnick is immediately told to take off his jacket. The fan is turned on to blow back our hair.

I'm not in the first couple of pictures because they decide to cut my hair a bit.

"Don't worry, if you don't like it we can have it grow back to the way it was before." The hairdresser says perkily.

I roll my eyes and walk over cockily.

I have my hair in my face in a cool kinda bang style that covers both of my eyes.

I'm told to sit in a chair in whatever way is comfortable.

I prop my feet up on a table and tuck my hands behind my head. Annie sits next to me with her legs crossed. Finnick gives us an egotistical stare as we look like we're talking.

"I fucking hate this shit." I say to Annie.

"It is kind of annoying." She says vacantly.

The next couple of pictures are just of me. I stand tall and cross my arms.

"Now just of your face." The photographer says. "Pull your hair outta the way."

I lift my bangs and give the camera a very slight smirk.

They snap a couple pictures. "Perfect! Drop your lids! Gimme a sexy look."

I drop my eyes and smirk a bit wider. "Gold!"

They turn the fan back on to knock my hair back and pop my jacket to show my athletic figure.

"This is just stupid!" I say loudly.

Then they hand me the ax. "Okay, I like this much better."

"Just do whatever the hell you want." The exhausted and irritated photographer says.

I rest it on my shoulder and Finnick and I start an argument.

"So how's it goin Annie?" I ask as she walks over.

"Here we go! Take sides. Johanna you protect Annie from big bad Finnick just like your sister."

Really? "Really?" I ask glaring at him. "I was in a relatively good mood before you mentioned her."

"You call that good?" Finnick says laughing.

"I have the ax numb nuts." I say tilting my head with a blank look on my face.

He puts his hands up in surrender and Annie stands slightly behind me.

"Okay, I'm bored." I say throwing the ax across the room and walking to the exit.

The ax sticks in the wood separating the two doors and I walk right out the door and down the street. Finnick and Annie jog to catch up to me laughing hard.

"That was brilliant."

"Yeah, fantastic am I correct? I got tired of my 'sexy' look." I say rolling my eyes and shoving away someone begging me for an autograph.

"I don't know why they gave you that ax."

"I was close to killing someone."

Annie goes pale.

"Sorry." I say realizing what I said.

She breaks down right in the street while Finnick gets her over to the side.

I stand a couple feet away with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

A couple walks by staring at Finnick and Annie.

"What are you looking at?" I snap loudly. "Get outta here! There's nothing to see!"

They run quickly away. The street quickly goes deserted while Finnick manages to get Annie to calm down enough to walk back to the Training Center.

We separate and I find myself sitting in the District Seven dining room with a big bottle of Vodka sitting right in front of me.

"Well fuck," I say grabbing the bottle and pouring a glass.

I knock it back. "I really hate you ya know." I say to the bottle. "You suck."

I pour another glass and play with the glass a bit. "Why do I even bother when it comes to you?"

Why am I talking to a bottle?

"Damn it." I say laying my forehead on the table. "Why is this so fucking hard?" I shout throwing my head back, startling the Avoxes in the room.

I stand up and hurl the glass clear across the room and knock over the television in the other room.

I grab the chair and send it into the wall. I grab the collar of the nearest Avox and lift her off her feet.

I'm snarling and my eyes are lit with rage. Her blue eyes are wide and filled with fear and tears. Her brownish red hair falls out of her bun a bit and shapes her face. She's pretty, really she is, but the fear on her face contorts it slightly.

As my fierce eyes meet her submissive ones my anger ebbs a bit.

I put her back down and smooth out her collar. "Sorry," I whisper.

After all, it's illegal to talk to them.

We're inches apart and our eyes meet again. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and walk away. I kick a door off its hinges as I walk by.

Eugene walks around me staying out of arms reach.

The other Victors know me well enough, just stay out of arms reach, because I'm the strongest and the toughest; I'm the most violent and the most deserving of the life of a Victor.

I enter my room and smash a mirror.

Blood stems from my hand but I just shout at the frame at the top of my lungs. "I will kill you!"

I grab a drawer from the dresser and slam it into a counter. "I will, fucking kill you!"

I sit on the bed and bury my head in my hands. "Scarlett's dead." I whisper over and over again.

I breathe a bit deeper and remove my hands from my face. The blood from my hands is covering my face. My hands are still bloody. I wrap em up in a t-shirt and get some sleep without bothering to wash my face.

I spend five days without leaving my room. The same Avox brings me food and water. I don't order anything but she seems to know me well enough. I get grapes every day.

One day I see the grapes and I just can't help it but sob into my pillow.

The Avox strokes my hair as I cry.

It's our little secret. I'm invincible to the rest of the world ya know.

Johanna Mason cries? She has a heart?

Really? She's human?

It's a miracle I speak English really. In all honesty even my parents wondered what the fuck went wrong when it came to me.

What can I say? I'm a pain in the ass.

Not to mention, we're all wondering where my genetics came from. Soft spoken parents, blonde blue eyed, and here I am.

The _exact_ opposite.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be quiet and sensitive. Yeah, it would not last long.

I jump up and take a shower quickly checking the cuts on my hand. They're alright.

Run out of the room and down a set of back stairs.

I run through the Capitol.

I reach the gate and look at the Peacekeeper guarding it. "I need to see Snow." I pant.

I'm let in and I enter the office. Snow looks up in slight surprise. "Come to assassinate me again Johanna?"

"Ha, you wish." I say flipping my hair out of my eyes. "Let me kill Seneca Crane."

He's perplexed. "Why is this?"

"Let's just say, I know you aren't happy about his allowing _both_ from District Twelve to win, and I have my own personal reasons, that I'm sure you already know about anyway, and I want him dead. Don't lie to me Snow. You want him dead too. Let me get my hands dirty." I say with a creepy smile.

He sits back in his chair. "I find no reason not to." He says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Awesome." I say smirking. "I'll need him brought to a secluded room with a chair. I need ropes to tie him down too."

He nods. "You heard her." He says to some Avoxes.

One of them leads me to the room while I wait for Seneca. He's shoved into the chair and tied down. He looks at me and his eyes are wide.

"How's it going?" I say waving everyone out of the room and locking the door.

He's paralyzed in fear. "I said," I shout at the top of my lungs. "How's it going?"

He jumps back and I approach him. He can see my anger.

I grip his throat tightly and bring him to eye level with me. "We had a deal." I whisper. "This is what happens when someone tries to play me."

I flip my switchblade and slash it directly below his eye. He gasps in pain. "I won the Hunger Games." I whisper. "I basically killed my siblings and best friends I killed Harry Scardina, and let us not forget the guy that killed Sabrina. I killed him too. How many is that? Twelve people Seneca. Do you honestly think you're getting out of here?"

I smile as I wipe the blood from his cut with my thumb.

"Not alive you're not." I laugh at the terrified look on his face. I push back away from him and walk back towards the door and lean against it. "I got special permission to do this. You probably knew it was going to happen right? You knew you were in trouble years ago. That's why you had that Manticore attack me right? Well, consider this," I pause for dramatic effect.

Hey don't judge.

"Revenge,"

He's shaking in horror. "I-I couldn't keep my end of the deal you see, its more interes-"

"Shut up," I interrupt. "You're going to die."

I walk back over and happily give him the death Clove was going to give Katniss.

His screams liberated me and his begging for mercy made me feel powerful. I wash the blood off of me and leave the mansion happily.

Finnick is in the District Seven television room when I come in and jump over the back of the couch.

"Where've you been?"

"Seneca Crane's dead now." I say smiling. "He screamed really loud."

**A/N How frightening is that?! Nah not really. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I have an off day today from school. Lucky me! But, I don't know how much I'll get done. So, the next update could be anywhere between later today to sometime over the week. Who knows? So, review please! What do you like about it? What do you dislike? Tell me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I turn on the television while Finnick stares at me with apprehension.

Who the fuck cares? I killed a person! Are you really that surprised?

There's the postgame interview.

"Did I miss the recap?" I ask looking at Finnick.

"Yeah," He says as we watch Katniss tuck her feet up so that she could cuddle into Peeta's shoulder.

"She makes me sick." I spit. "Look at her. Thinks she's so smart, fooling the Capitol. Look! She's gonna crush that boy's heart! Then, she'll play the fuckin' victim!"

"If that comes true, I'll never doubt you again, but I don't know."

We go home the next day. I lock eyes with the same Avox as I walk out.

Neither of us give anything away to the other, but we both know what the other is thinking.

I don't bother to sleep the entire day we're on the train. I kick back and watch a recap of the most unlikely Games in history.

I'm number one. Of course I am. I'd bet if they included the seventy-fourth, it'd be number one.

On the bright side, I'm number one currently.

I watch myself kill people over and over again. It's strange that I don't care.

Is this normal? Shouldn't I be unable to watch my Games like all the other Victors?

I'm confused.

I don't understand. Am I a bad person? Am I not human? Do I deserve to live? What the fuck is going on?

Why am I thinking this way? It's not because of the Tributes this year is it? I mean I wasn't close to them, but I was their mentor. Should I be emotional? Is it good that I'm not emotional?

What's wrong with me?

The show changes and we get Caesar talking about the Quarter Quell.

"Can you believe it?" Caesar says to Templesmith.

"Seventy-five years of Hunger Games. How exciting is it? As tradition calls for, the Quell will be announced the week after the Victory Tour. I personally can't wait."

"The first Quarter Quell, the people of the Districts elected their Tributes. A boy from District Two won that one. The second Quarter Quell, twice the amount of Tributes went into the Arena. That's when Haymitch Abernathy won. I'm excited to find out what will happen next year."

"I think the mentors to look out for next year will be the usual. Districts One, Two, and Four, but let's not forget slick Johanna Mason, and definitely don't forget District Twelve, with Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark."

"I wonder how Johanna will admit them into the Victor's Circle. Every Victor after her told me that Johanna always has something special waiting for them. Whether it's a prank, or some sort of hazing ritual, a fight maybe."

Templesmith laughs. "Johanna is quite the character."

"Indeed she is." Caesar laughs.

When we get back to District Seven I immediately hunker down in my gym and get a refreshing swim.

I fight back the flashbacks seeing as they really are of no use.

The Victory Tour is boring. I don't bother to show up. I don't really care. We're not even technically allowed to go, but no Peacekeeper is gonna say no to a Victor.

Especially an attractive one.

I watch her speech for my District. It's boring and monotonous, but I pay attention to her dress. It's kinda nice.

Hey, she can at least where clothes that cover her body.

I look like a volunteer prostitute. Which I kinda am, but that's not really the point. That's for the rebellion and not for Snow. So, I'm good.

The weeks go by and I get less and less news about the other Districts.

My phone stops ringing with Finnick and Annie's calls. Not a call from Beetee or Seeder and especially not Haymitch.

I guess they forgot about me. But I don't care, I have my gym.

It's harder and harder to get fruits and things from the other Districts so I'm left eating District Seven's best and making homemade maple syrup.

I don't mind really.

Then the mandatory Quell announcement comes.

I go over to Jericho's place to watch it with all the other Victors. Including Blight.

Marigold immediately sticks to my right hand side as we watch the fun unfold.

Sarcasm darling.

Snow and his stupid little face opens the box and pulls out the yellowed piece of paper.

He smiles a bit and I want to slap him hard. But that urge to slap him disappears in the numb shock of the words he says next.

"To prove that even the strongest of the rebels cannot overcome the Capitol's power, this year's tributes will be Reaped from the existing pool of Victors."

What?

"No!" Marigold says loudly from my side.

I burst into laughter. I laugh until my sides hurt.

Everyone is staring at me as I laugh. I get up laughing like a loon when I walk over to my house. "'I'll see you guys later!" I all over my shoulder as I cackle.

I'm going to train harder than ever, that way, I can keep up with Everdean and eventually die to protect her.

It's my job and I already know that.

"I'm gonna make the best of it too." I giggle as I get into bed.

My nightmares are stifled by the excitement of what could happen in the Quell.

I wake up before dawn. I make myself a small but nutritious breakfast and go for a run.

I run three times around the entire District. Lemme tell ya, District Seven is not small, and it takes me all day to finish my laps.

I drop by my place to get some water and then I sprint off to Sabrina, Lincoln, and I's tree.

I haven't been there in years.

The hammocks are a little rickety, but me being the reckless person that I am, I lie in my old hammock and smile.

The wind blows the leaves around me and the smell of winter is all around me. The cold is starting to dry my sweaty skin and I find myself not caring despite my occasional shivering.

"I'm going back into the Arena Lincoln. Sabrina? Yeah, it's true. I think it'll be more fun this time around. There's no hope of me getting out of there. See, I'm probably going to die, but I don't mind. I'll try for you guys to keep moving, but I might see you in a couple of months."

I laugh. "Be ready up there. I'm about to fuck up the afterlife."

I fall asleep up in that huge tree and don't wake up until I hear the chopping of the lumbermen.

I fling myself down and join em with my ax.

I spend the next four months juggling my exercise schedule. It's the day before the Reaping now and I'm sitting in my house on my couch thinking. Just thinking. It seems that while I used to be unable to leave myself alone to think, ever since the Quell announcement, I've all the sudden been better. Like everything will be great once I die.

In a way it's true. But, it's not healthy.

I jump up and walk over to the junk drawer I keep in my kitchen. I grab the scissors out of the drawer and happily walk over to the mirror in the hallway that Harry had replaced after I smashed it several years back.

The reflection has changed somewhat. I have longer hair and my eyes hold more sadness, and if at all possible they hold even more rage.

I take my scissors to my hair and chop it all off giving me my signature Johanna Mason haircut. The one that I won my games in. The one that symbolizes my whole life in a single look.

I don't smile. From now on, smiles are only for the Arena. Johanna Mason, Victor of the sixty-eighth Hunger Games, five victims and counting. That's who I am. Johanna Mason doesn't smile for the Capitol. They don't need it.

I glare harshly and it pleases me to see that I look even crueler now that I've grown older and matured a bit.

I'm Johanna Mason.

Boy am I proud. I mean, who wouldn't want to be me right?

Just about everyone.

I trim up my hair a bit more on the sides to make it look better and smirk. It's fantastic.

I'm gonna go out with a bang.

The next day is filled with excitement and glee. No one is going to lose their kid this year. Not unless they starve to death.

I wear a very special outfit to me. It's an exact replica of my Games uniform. That, coupled with my hair, the Capitol will go crazy. My leather jacket still has the hole in the shoulder. Before I leave, I cut a hole in my pants where I was stabbed in the leg.

I glare at the woman taking attendance. "What? You want my blood?" I ask arching my eyebrow.

She shakes her head and allows me through. I'm the only female in District Seven. But all of the men are standing with nervous hands twiddling their thumbs and the natural sensory overload for us Victors.

"Ladies first!" Sparkle chirps. She strains for my single piece of paper.

Before she even gets it I start walking up to the stage.

She grabs the paper and walks to the microphone ignoring me standing next to her.

"Jo-"

"I volunteer!" I say staring at her. I'm inches from her face. "I volunteer."

She glares at me and I smirk at the chuckling crowd. "Bet you weren't expecting that eh?" I say sarcastically. "Nah, never, who would think there would ever be a volunteer for Johanna Mason right?"

The chuckling gets a bit louder but it stays politely quiet as if it were a funeral.

It kinda is.

I smirk wider as I stand next to Sparkle to see who my District Partner is this time.

"Blight Harrison!"

Blight's last name is Harrison? Well, okay.

Blight walks up unabashed.

"Hey how's it goin?" I ask in the microphone. "My day's been going pretty well, yours?"

Blight glares at me and I shake his hand with a smirk.

I walk into the Justice Building with a smirk and angry eyes. I stop to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with the press.

"There's been a change in procedure." Someone says gruffly as the Peacekeepers lead us to the train.

"Do I look like I give a damn about procedure? I got no one left anyway." I say unconsciously dropping into the natural District Seven dialect.

We sound so dimwitted when we talk like that.

I stop to give more autographs before I get on the train. I wink at an attractive male and get on waving with a cocked eyebrow.

"Woo!" I shout doing a happy dance as I jump and laugh going into the dinner car.

Jericho and Eugene, both looking pale look up at us.

"Yeah!" I celebrate.

"Why are you happy?"

"Cause' its fun!" I say sitting down and packing my food down easily.

Jericho chuckles and eats his food calmly. "So who's planning on winning?"

Blight points at me and I raise my hand. "I am." I say with my mouth full. "I've been training for years since I won my Games. It seems it's coming in handy." I wink at them all.

When we get to the Remake center I stroll out with a smirk. I wave at the photographers.

People are begging for autographs and I stop for most of them.

I decide it's time to go inside but as I start to enter the building I notice a boy around fifteen, he has my hairstyle, a leather jacket and a wife beater tank top underneath his jacket.

Clearly he's not following the Capitol trends at this point.

I walk over to him and give him an autograph on his jacket. "This may be my last signature, so you take care of it." I say winking at him and walking inside.

I know every single camera was trained on me and caught what I said. It'll probably be broadcasted for years.

I walk straight to my stylists. "How's it goin Tess?" I ask patting her on the shoulder.

My stylists are different. The only one of my original stylists left is Randy.

"Hey Randy," I say smiling. "I'm back!" I sing creepily.

He tries to smile a bit. "Great," He starts to cry and walks away.

I shrug it off. "Johanna Mason," I introduce myself to the other two stylists. They look a bit star struck.

"C'mon, what kinda tree am I gonna be today?" I ask Tessa.

"We're gonna put you in a similar costume of Scarlett's. No hats, no more crap." She says winking at me.

"Cool, I liked Scarlett's costume."

After a less grueling session than I had the first time around, I'm dressed into my costume.

My token is Enobaria's tooth, so it gleams gold with my green vines.

I look like crap. I mean, I've got vines wrapped around my chest showing off my abs, vines showing as much of my muscular body as physically possible. Except, the vines look horrible. My scars are showing and I feel fluffy and my costume itches.

Finnick was Reaped too, so I'll see him later. I'm willing to bet his stylists are taking the same idea.

"I thought this was gonna be good!" I shout looking at my reflection. The only good thing about my costume is that my abs are showing.

Okay, so I know why Finnick likes his shirt off so much. When you have a good looking body you just wanna show it to the world.

"It is!" Tessa says patting Randy on the back for my make-up.

"No it isn't!" I say groaning. "Why couldn't you be more creative? We've been trees for seventy-five terrible years!"

"Do you have any suggestions?" Tessa says getting moody.

"Oh I dunno," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Maybe, flowers, or normal clothes decorated with brown and green or something! I know absolutely nothing about clothes and I could do your job better than you."

"I'd love to see that, why don't we collaborate huh? Design your dress for your interviews. I dare you." Tessa says folding her tattooed arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted," I say tilting my head. "Now make this better!"

"I can't sorry, not enough time." She says chuckling a bit at my mutinous face. "I know you well enough Johanna."

"Unfortunately," I grumble trudging to meet a terrible looking Blight.

"Lucky you. You're a tree."

"I look better than you." I say looking at him. "You really shoulda done something about that beer belly of yours Blight. You know how old and decrepit you look?"

"I'm not that old." He says rolling his eyes.

"Compared to me, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, you kinda are."

He shoves me lightly on the shoulder as we go down the elevator. "So ignore the crowd, look tough and cool." Jericho says.

"I'll do what I want Jericho. I pretty much did that for my first Games, so lemme do the work; you sit back and laugh at all their pathetic faces." I say rubbing my hands together evilly.

I know exactly what I'm gonna do. "What's your plan Blight?"

"You know my plan already."

"Right, try to survive to help me right?" I say winking at him.

"Yep,"

In case you haven't figured it out, that's a bit coded. You see, nobody likes me, but Katniss is our dearest Mockingjay. Why they chose the stupidest mascot possible, I will never understand. I mean really? Of all animals, you choose the one half Capitol and annoying as shit.

I mean, they copy you and will not leave you alone. In the forests back home, we used to hate the end of the song because the Mockingjays would pick it up and refuse to shut up.

This usually starts a new song just to get the Mockingjays to play at least a _different_ song.

So, Blight is trying his damndest to help out Katniss.

Oh well, I just want to get in there. Enobaria was Reaped too and you can only imagine how excited I am for that.

We get to the bottom and I bound in excitedly. I barely remember most of the Reapings so it's surprising how many rebels are in there.

Now that I think about it, it's probably not that fascinating. Clearly they probably had a list of rebels they wanted dead, prepared for the Reaping so that they could knock out the rebels in an easy and inconspicuous manner. After all, it's not difficult to figure out, seeing the ones that manage to be healthy are usually only hanging on for the future.

I'm hanging on for the future, and my imminent death.

Either they knew I was a rebel, or they just got tired of me. That and I was the only female in District Seven.

If I were anybody else, I'd be tired of me too.

I laugh aloud when I see Finnick and Chaff talking about their terrible costumes.

"Looking good Finnick, guess our stylists had the same idea." I say not bothering to hide the fact that I'm clearly checking him out.

He checks me out. "So are you."

"Eh, I look like crap." I say shrugging and holding back the berry that is Chaff.

"Hi." He grumbles.

"They realize that berries are not attractive in any way right?"

"No they do not." He grumbles.

"Look at Everdean." I say motioning with my head to the young couple.

They're gonna steal the show and we all know it.

"I helped Cinna get that job you know." I say smirking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah he approached me while I was getting sponsors for Scardina and asked me to help out. So I did." I say shrugging.

"Look how uncomfortable she looks." Chaff says.

"I could make her more uncomfortable." Finnick and I chorus.

"Alright, let's make it a challenge." Chaff says smirking. "Winner gets respect for the rest of their lives."

"I already got that, but good enough." I say. "Lemme just tell you, I'll win."

"I doubt it. She doesn't like men's bodies."

"She like's men's bodies, just not naked ones." I say smirking. "If you got so much game Odair, go for it."

"Okay, I will." He says walking over and striking District Twelve's horses and stealing their sugar cubes.

I see him talking to her. He offers her one and gets all in her face with his seductive face. He's good.

"I could beat that." Chaff says.

"I could beat ya'll both." I say with my damn District Seven dialect.

"Nah, nah, I'll get her good." He says with his own Eleven dialect. Lots of people get them mixed up sometimes but their actually kinda different.

Finnick comes back to talk to us with a triumphant smirk. "Game on."

"That's some bullshit. You didn't do nothing." Chaff says rolling his eyes.

"Again, I'll win." I say checking my nails uninterestedly.

"Twenty seconds," A voice says loudly.

"Shit," Finnick runs up to his chariot.

I saw the way Mags volunteered for Annie, and I seriously love that woman like the grandma I wish I had.

I swing up into the chariot with Blight standing rigidly.

I sit on the ledge with my feet propped up I lean back with my hands behind my head.

Our chariots are moving now and I nod at the crowd lazily. As expected, District Twelve steals the show.

I look back at them and they do look fantastic. "I told Tessa we looked like shit." I say to Blight.

He laughs drunkenly. "Yeah I heard."

"Was I really that loud?"

"Yep,"

I smirk at the camera when one reaches my face. I wink with a casual air about me.

When the chariots stop I stand for the anthem. I stand tall with my body poised in a way that said I was ready to fight, but I was sure I was going to survive.

I cross my arms in a sassy manner when Snow gives his speech. I can see him giving me that look that said not to interrupt.

I wasn't going to interrupt anyway. I'm not that stupid.

When we enter the training station I hop down from my chariot and find Finnick. Seeder comes up with Chaff.

Peeta and Katniss make their way over with Haymitch.

"Watch me." Chaff says smirking drunkenly. He pulls Katniss in and gives her a big, sloppy, kiss right on the lips.

We roar in laughter at her disgusted face.

She is definitely uncomfortable.

"Beat that." He says challenging me as she walks away.

I shrug and walk over.

"Ugh I hate my costume." I say rolling my eyes. If I've judged her right, I'm willing to bet she hates girl talk.

Me too.

"Yours is so much better. I wish I had your stylist. District Seven has been trees for years; can't they be any more uncreative?" I ask.

With that I strip my costume off and throw it over my shoulder. I step onto the elevator with them.

I turn around and catch the shocked and irritated looks on Chaff and Finnick's faces as the doors close.

"I especially liked that one dress," I go on to describe the dress she wore in District Seven.

"Oh yeah," She mumbles refusing to make eye contact with me.

"So Peeta," I say turning to him in all my glory. "I saw your paintings on television. You've got crazy talent."

"Yeah, I've been working on this one color, for the sun glistening off of white fur; it's strange because it's a mix of colors, not just one."

"I figure it'd just be yellow." I say leaning against the elevator.

"That's what I thought at first, except it just wasn't right."

I nod. "Yeah, my talent I think was something along the lines of arson or something?" I say trying to recall my talent. "Or was it running? I have no clue."

Peeta laughs good-naturedly. "I remember your Games but I don't remember much of it. I think I was like nine."

"Shut up Muffin Man." I say shoving his shoulder. "Making me feel all old."

"Muffin Man? That's new." He says chuckling.

"Be glad, that's one of the more appropriate nicknames I've given. Could be Nuts and Volts from District Three. You don't even want to know the nickname I have for Enobaria."

"Okay, so I appreciate the lack of profanity." He says laughing.

The elevator stops on my floor. I look back at Katniss.

"Cheer up Sparky." I say patting her shoulder, making her extremely uncomfortable and leaving the elevator with style.

Jericho and Eugene watch me a little too closely as I go back to my room to get me some clothes.

I go back to the elevator. "Perverts." I say as they watch me walk by again.

I go down to Finnick's floor to find grumpy Chaff with a bottle in his hand. "You cheated."

"How?" I say smirking. "There were no rules."

Finnick chuckles. "I have to say, I'd pay to see that again." He says.

He flicks his eyes down at my body to show me exactly what he meant.

"You all are perverts." I say sitting at the table and propping my feet up.

Finnick smirks. Mags shuffles in and babbles something.

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes and taking my feet off the table.

Mags continues to lecture me and I roll my eyes again. "Yes mother."

"The only one to ever tame the unruly Johanna Mason." Chaff says shocked.

"No, the only one with Johanna Mason's respect. Take notes." I say smirking.

**A/N Okay! It was fun to write this particular chapter. Mostly because of their little prank there. But wait there's more! Yeah, next chapter, I have no clue. I'm gonna be busy all of tomorrow, and then school starts again, and then there's no predicting what will happen. Sorry. But you mind reviewing? Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep it up!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I get into a tank top and a pair of mesh shorts.

I bound in the dining room with a pair of tennis shoes on. I've been up for hours playing bloody knuckles with the Avox I befriended last year.

It's a game we played back in District Seven. Turns out that's where she's from. We slap each other's hands as hard as we can until the other let's go.

She can slap hard. My hand is swollen but I never lost a game.

Only me.

Blight notices my hand. "Who'd you play?"

"This one Avox." I say shrugging.

"You talked to an Avox?" Sparkle says shocked.

"I don't know if you know this, but let me clue you in." I say motioning to come closer. "I don't take orders, and, or, follow direction very well. So, clearly, I don't care. Pass me the grapes."

"But it's illegal!" She says.

Irritatingly, she doesn't pass me the grapes. "But I don't care!" I say mimicking her voice.

I can see all of the Avoxes in the room trying their damndest not to laugh. "Give me the grapes!"

She hands me the bowl and gives me a scornful glare.

"Johanna you could get into some serious trouble."

"What're they gonna do?" I say taking a swig of the apple cider. "Kill me?"

All the Victors in the room burst into laughter.

"Yes!" Sparkle says loudly.

"Okay, you know what?" I say standing up and grabbing the grapes. "I'm going over to Finnick's. See ya'll later. Blight you even bothering to show up today?"

"Naw," He says shaking his head and clutching his coffee like it's a bottle of vodka.

"Alright. See ya for dinner." I say walking away.

I arrive to find Finnick shirtless as per usual. "You poor boy." I sigh sitting next to him and poking his rock hard abs. "So poor you can't afford clothes."

"You're the only one complaining." He says smirking at my bowl of grapes.

I grab the sugar cubes and he grabs my grapes. We set ourselves a room apart and toss them into each other's mouths.

After a bit Finnick checks his watch. "We should probably go down about now. Haymitch told us to meet with him before at the entrance of the elevator. You know wants to say goodbye and all that."

Code: Haymitch wants to meet us on the roof to give us our orders.

Yeah, crazy stuff eh?

We make our way downstairs and we're some of the last ones to get there.

The chick giving us the instructions for using the training center, Athena or Atlas or something, sighs and repeats her words again.

Not like we listen anyway.

Really all of the Victors spend training socializing. All the trainers are so uncomfortable because they're not used to tributes socializing with each other so pleasantly.

Peeta walks over and we end up talking a bit.

"So who's District Three over there?" Peeta asks.

"Oh that's Nuts and Volts. Beetee and Wiress. Crazy smart those two are, practically attached at the hip." I say looking back at Katniss making friends with our mad scientists over there.

"I see." Peeta says nodding. "Last night, I saw what you did there. Trying to make Katniss uncomfortable."

Finnick and I burst into laughter. "Yeah? That was fun; we had a bet going there." Finnick says smirking.

"Really? Who won and what'd they win?"

"I did, and pretty much damn near nothing." I say glancing over at Katniss again. "She's not very social is she?"

"Not really, she had a rough life and she didn't spend very much time socializing." Peeta says quietly.

"I see," I say still staring at her. "I'm gonna go wrestle some."

"Let's see that." Finnick says following me.

"I'm not going to wear clothes." I say as I start stripping down and oiling up.

"Even better!" Finnick says laughing.

The trainer looks really uncomfortable as I wrestle him.

I get my clothes on again and look around. "Axes!" I shout from across the room, then, I dart over to the area knocking over Enobaria on the way over.

I grab one and one handedly fling it straight into the center of the target. "Fuck yeah!" I say laughing at the slightly scared look on Finnick's face.

"I'm so glad you're my ally." He says grabbing me and slinging me over his shoulder.

"At this point I don't even care." I say rolling my eyes.

He puts me down and I look around and all of my Victor friends.

"Fuck it." I say grabbing a table and putting them together.

Everyone else follows and creates a long table. Peeta sits next to Finnick who sits across from me.

Finnick tosses me a grape; I catch it in my mouth. "Hey Muffin Man how's it goin'?" I say winking at Peeta.

"Still on about the nicknames?"

"Yeah!" I say smirking as Seeder and Wiress sit on either side of me. "This is Nuts and Pink. Long story about that second one, that's Drunk Three and Drunk Eight, and then there's Shelly and Hollow," Finnick throws a grape at my chest, not making it down my shirt. "And let us not forget Numb Nuts." I say looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't call me Pink." Seeder says rolling her eyes.

"Right," I say smirking. "Your bright personality is blinding me, tone it down will ya?"

The table starts to chuckle.

Katniss looks really uncomfortable next to Peeta. "Hey Sparky?" I call from my seat. "Loosen up will ya? Have a drink, kick back." I set my feet on the table and put my arms behind my head. "Why so serious?"

"I don't particularly want to die." She mumbles.

"So? Even if ya don't, it'll be the last time you'll get to be around us fine people." I say smirking. "Well us and Enobaria."

Enobaria shoves me to the ground. "Shut up little mouse."

Oh no, she didn't.

I stand up and look her straight in the eye. She's a bit taller than me but not by much.

"Why? Is Barry a bit angry?" I say cocking an eyebrow. "Save your energy, you'll need it in the Arena."

She shoves me again and I swing at her catching her in the jaw. She's sent to the ground and the Peacekeepers come in to keep us in check.

"Nah, it's over, let it be." I say shrugging em off and sitting back down.

Katniss looks glad that she ain't me.

What can I say? I attract haters.

I smirk widely at Finnick. He smirks back. "That's Barry, Peeta, I beat her up regularly."

"Do not!" She screams as she's dragged off.

"Well, I get her kicked out most of the time."

Training is pretty boring the rest of the day. I mean I visit the stations and have impulsive and sudden spots of intense concentration, but other than that I'm mostly just messing around with Finnick.

"C'mon," I say rolling my eyes as we make our way up to District Four. "We gotta make our last few days count! Let's prank Sparky."

"Not Katniss Jo." Finnick says shaking his head. "She's new."

"So?" I say bouncing on the balls of my feet. "It's a rite of passage!"

Finnick laughs heartily. "Not Katniss, she's having trouble making friends."

"Well I wonder why." I grumble. "How about Enobaria?"

"Now that, I can't say no to." Finnick says smirking evilly.

"What should we do?" I say giggling evilly.

"I don't know." Finnick says shrugging. "You're the evil genius out of the two of us."

"Aw, I wouldn't say genius. But I am pretty evil aren't I?" I say smirking. "I've got a few ideas."

He smiles at me. "I knew you would."

Later that night Finnick and I fall asleep in our favorite position on the couch. Both of us on either end of the couch with our feet propped up on the other side.

We watch the television making fun of everyone.

Then a show comes on about the memoirs of each tribute.

They show a picture of me just after getting out of the Arena. A picture of me and Finnick after we had just met sleeping on the couch faded after that. That's one of my favorites.

A few pictures of Enobaria and Mags, and then Katniss and her sister.

Then a gut wrenching one of everyone in my family including Lincoln and Sabrina right after I won. I have my signature hair and I have my arms around Sabrina and Scarlett, everyone is smiling or smirking.

Xavier is next to Max with a big goofy smile on his face.

"I miss em so much." I whisper. "But what makes me happy right about now, is that I'll see them soon. It's like I can see them, I can hear them, I can smell em, but I can't quite touch em."

Finnick looks at me. "Promise me that you'll try really hard even though you want to be with them. If I die, you take care of Annie okay?"

I look at his pleading eyes. "I'd kill every person on the planet before I let someone hurt her."

He pulls me into a rib-crushing hug. "I trust you."

"I trust you too. If I die, you keep moving got it?" I say punching his shoulder.

"Got it punk." He says punching me back.

The next day of training is hilarious and one of the most fun days of my life.

I think at some point someone got into a fight with Brutus, kicked his ass, and walked away with a black eye. I think it was District Eight.

Finnick and I walk around with swagger and an almost drunken gaze as we do stupid shit. I set one of the wrestling instructors on fire. He was near a fire extinguisher so don't get your panties in a wad. Then, Finnick and I went around with a pair of scissors cutting chunks of the girl's hair without being noticed.

Reactions are hilarious. I pushed someone in the water. Finnick had a breath holding contest with Mags in the pool.

Whoever said Victors were a bunch of batty drunkards with nothing better to do than play beer pong?

"C'mon Finnick!" I whisper as we tiptoe through the District Two floor of the Training Center, a bucket of ice water between us.

Finnick slowly opens Enobaria's door. There she is asleep with a little stuffed bunny tucked beneath her arm.

"Oh the irony," I whisper to myself.

"One," Finnick whispers.

"Two,"

"Three," We whisper together.

We dump the entire contents of the water onto the sleeping Enobaria.

"Run!" I shout just as the first few drops fall on her.

We dart outta there and into the elevator. "Close the doors, close the doors, close the doors!" Finnick says jumping up and down in all of his shirtless glory.

I press the button repeatedly as we see a soaked Enobaria run after us.

The doors close just as she flings herself at us. She hits the glass like a wet rat being dropped on the floor.

"She looks like a wet rat." I say loudly as the elevator starts moving.

"Nice!" Finnick shouts as we high five.

We're both rather underdressed and if anybody other than a Victor saw us they would have expected something romantic between us. When in reality we just have no decency, especially towards each other.

I'm wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt that rides up to show my navel and a pair of sweatpants while Finnick is only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"That was brilliant!" I say laughing. "I'm locking my doors from now on."

"Sleep with a knife sweetheart."

"You think I don't?"

"I wonder if you can manage to work that into your interviews." Finnick says thoughtfully.

"Fuck!" I shout. "I forgot to design my dress!"

"Why are you designing it and not your stylist?" Finnick asks disinterestedly.

"I said that I could do her job better than her, so she challenged me. Which means my outfit has to be perfect."

"Well, make yourself look like a punk."

"I've really outdone that look Finnick." I say rolling my eyes. The jeans, the wife beater, the leather jacket. I have nothing more to add."

"So add another layer to your image. Not only are you a badass punk, but you can also be sensitive and thoughtful."

I give him a look.

"Okay maybe not sensitive, but you're very thoughtful. Can't get you to shut up."

"I've got an idea!" I say running into District Four and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "How about a dress, blood red, that is detailed at the top kinda like bloody tree roots stretching across my bust and waist, and then a simpler skirt that falls in kinda raggedy torn up pieces around my knees. A pair of combat boots, and of course, a leather jacket on top. Shows off my athletic figure, and my womanly curves am I right?" I say snorting.

"They are fantastic." Finnick says winking.

"Shut up." I say rolling my eyes and kicking him. "And the leather jacket is more biker style, with buckles and zippers and rolled up sleeves. My hair can be done up a bit spiky in the back and then down in the front, then my makeup should be simple, yet somewhat dark around my eyes then, pink lips and my District Token necklace."

"You have a District Token this year?"

"Yep, Barry's tooth." I say showing him. "Great! Better than the crap Tessa would have put me in."

I sketch in my idea and set it on the table and stretch out. "Tomorrow's the interviews you ready?"

"Yeah, Haymitch told me what I should do but I've already got an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"I'm gonna read this poem to Annie. But I'm not gonna name her." He says handing me a piece of paper in his pocket.

I read it over. "It's beautiful." I say smiling. "She'd be proud and sobbing her eyes out."

"Yeah," Finnick says sadly. "Hopefully that won't happen though."

"Yeah," I say nodding. "You realize I'm gonna put you first right? If it comes down to the two of us, I want you to live Finnick. Annie needs you."

Our faces go grim. "What's your plan?" Finnick asks trying to change the subject.

"I'm gonna wing it. Guilt trip em. Finnick, I'm a pretty good actress, I can look vulnerable when I want to kill someone, I can look sad when I want to laugh and I can laugh when I want to die. It'll burst the Capitol's bubble." I say laughing. "I'm pretty sure every Victor is gonna do exactly that too. I'm gonna spice it up though."

"So Johanna, what are your thoughts on the Quell?" Caesar asks me.

My time to shine.

"I think it's pathetic and kinda disheartening. I'm not just saying this because I've known all these people for years, and I've grown to love them, I'm saying this because of everything we've done for the Capitol." I say. Getting into the risky zone aren't I? "We've killed, and fought, and done everything to be here, to hear the Capitol people chant our names. Nothing can replace that feeling. I mean, we don't want to leave every year to go home." I say outright lying. "The food, the _culture_ is so beautiful and different and exotic. We love the people, and we're glad that if we have to die, then we die for you." I'm looking right into the camera. My eyes are shining with fake vulnerability. I wonder if they really buy all of this.

"When I gave that kid my last autograph, it wasn't because he was good looking or special in any other way. It's because he showed true loyalty to us. Leather jackets and my style went out of fashion a couple years ago, even though I kept it, it's not popular anymore is it? But he ignored that just to keep it and show he was a true punk and forever a punk at heart. So I gave him my last signature. I hope he cherishes it in the case that I don't come out of that Arena. Twenty three of your favorite and most inspiring Victors are going to die; we just want you to never forget us." I say lifting my chin a bit.

The buzzer goes off and I leave the stage with a triumphant smirk on my face.

Finnick and I catch each other's gaze and he winks. "Nice," He mouths.

I wink back and give him a smirk.

What did he think would happen? I'm Johanna Mason for Panem's sake! I'm awesome.

I zone out for the rest of the interviews until Katniss comes on. I straightened her pearls before I had gotten on stage; really it's stupid to see her in a wedding dress. I mean, it's a great way to get Snow's last revenge on her for her rebellion and to remind her that he's taking her future away, but there will be riots in the streets and shit like that if you do that, because, again, you're taking her future away and ending all possibility of the favorite Victor of the year to have children or get married or some shit like that.

Dumbass.

Then Peeta's interviews. "See, we've already gotten married." I caught that little snippet and then something about a baby.

Hold up, _what_?

Holy fuck she's pregnant. Or at least according to Peeta.

Right, okay so she's not preggo, but I need to act like I think it's the truth. They just blew me away. Thanks Twelve. Isn't that nice?

I roll my eyes.

The anthem plays and the Victors link hands. Showing unity for the first time, ever, and the last time, again, _ever_.

I link hands with Blight and Keller from District Eight. Then the lights go out and we hear painful blows and screams from the crowd.

I grab a hold of Finnick and Mags as we stumble towards the elevator.

Someone punches me in the face hard. I take out Enobaria before the lights come on and we get caught.

Somehow I manage to get on the same elevator as Finnick and Mags.

"You have a black eye Johanna." Finnick says and Mags checks out my face with weathered hands.

"Yeah, sneak attack from Enobaria. They'll find her unconscious before tomorrow I'm sure."

Mags then checks my bloody knuckles. We enter Four's floor and Mags and another Avox stitch me up as best they could.

Mags babbles something and I nod. "I can deal with a black eye tomorrow. It'll make me look even more like the Johanna Mason they know."

Mags smiles at me. "Go get some sleep Mags." I say helping her to her room. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

She gives me a kiss on each cheek and one on the lips before shuffling to bed. I turn off her light and close the door.

I make my way back to a pale and nervous looking Finnick. "Aw come on, we'll be fine. Just remember everything we've been taught." I say patting his shoulder.

Again, code. I'm getting tired of pointing this out. I wish I could just shout 'we're starting a rebellion and there's nothing you can do about it!' at the top of my lungs and not get thrown into a dungeon and tortured to death.

But we can't have everything now can we?

So the deal is, they're gonna rescue us out of the Arena. But Volts has to get the force field down. Then, they rescue us. They'll tell us what to do base on bread rolls they'll send us. The District of the bread tells us what day, and the number tells us the hour.

Finnick and I fall asleep on the couch together. This time, we're actually cuddled together.

It's strange I know, but its Finnick and I's relationship. So, fuck off.

We're woken up and I'm sent off with Jericho.

We stand waiting for the aircraft. I look at him and he looks at me.

Then he stretches out his hand in a grim attempt to tell me how he feels. I shake it and we stare at each other for several minutes.

"Don't worry." I say smirking. "If I don't get out, I'll fuck em up as much as physically possible."

Jericho cracks a smile and I leave him standing there with almost tears in his eyes. I memorize his face and his body as they fly me away.

The tracker is entered to my arm and I immediately notice a flaw in our plan.

A tracker is going to be entered into Sparky's arm. I look at my scars.

Looks like I'll be taking care of that.

I enter the slaughter house and see Tessa with tears in her eyes sitting in a chair. She looks up and I can see the tears streaming down her face.

I sit next to her and start eating again. "Look Tess, don't worry about me." I say looking at her. "If you think about it, I'm tempted to not even try. You met Scarlett. I loved that kid. So, you know, I-"I stop talking. I just can't talk about my feelings.

"I understand Johanna. But you need to try for us back here, and for the Victors."

"All the Victors I care about are in the Games, or rely on those that are in the Games." I whisper. "But, I don't want you to worry about me. I never thought I'd say this about anybody from the Capitol, but I consider you a friend."

She looks like all of her dreams came true. She hugs me tightly and I let her but I don't really return it.

I've never been good at making friends with really girly girls. I mean, Sabrina, was as crazy as I am. So, she doesn't count and Lincoln was my only other friend.

The rest were sisters. So, this whole hugging thing is new to me. I'd be more comfortable if we were trying to break each other's arms.

Twenty seconds. Tessa hugs me tighter and my heart starts beating with excitement.

I tear her away from me. She looks almost like my siblings at this point. How childish and unsure of me they were the first time around.

"Aw come on." I say sounding very much like a girl from District Seven. "This ain't my first fight."

She smiles. "I like it when you speak like you do in District Seven. It's interesting and fun."

I smirk back. "Yeah, well. Let's do what Johanna's do best." I walk to the launch pad. "Beat the shit outta people."

I step onto the plate and watch the glass fall around me.

I clench my fists spread my feet and stand tall. Then I close my eyes and prepare for the most nerve wracking minute of any Victor's life.

When I enter the Arena I know I'm either fucked, or blessed.

There's water around me. I'm in this jumpsuit, and I'm sure it'll help me swim smoothly. It's a leg up for me being from District Seven, and a blessing for anyone from District Four.

I laugh loudly. The person next to me is Volts. I sign to him to keep with me. I make sure it looks like I'm asking to be in his alliance. But Haymitch said Sparky was being difficult with her allies and only wanted Nuts, Volts, or Mags. So, I'll bring her Nuts and Volts. I'm sure Finnick will grab Mags anyway.

Volts signs to Nuts to stick with us and Blight signs to me that he wanted in. Thirty seconds.

I sign to Volts to take his time in the water, and that I'll go straight to the Cornucopia. It seems I'm the muscle in our group.

Ha, fine with me. I get the fun jobs.

I can't see Finnick or Twelve. Great. We'll have to catch up later.

Volts passes the message around and they agree. The sand spokes around the Cornucopia are kinda blinding with the really bright sun. I look up in the sky knowing a camera is focused on me. I send a fantastic crazed smile and look back at the Cornucopia.

The gong rings and I'm overjoyed.

I dive into the water and swim several feet before I have to go up for air. I keep up my pretty terrible swimming until I get to the sand. There's already dead people around and I run very fast towards the horn.

I grab a knife and meet a very shitty looking Enobaria. I smile.

"Hey Barry."

This starts a knife fight that ends up with both of us on the ground wrestling trying to get a good stab in. It doesn't work out and I kick her hard enough to get her stumbling into the water.

I hear a scream and see Volts clutching his wire and some guy from District Nine. I fling myself at him tackling him to the ground and stabbing him several times.

"Damn it Volts!" I shout.

I stab him one last time and bring myself up to find the Careers advancing. I grab a second knife and drag Volts off to where Nuts and Blight are waiting. We travel quickly with me in front already in the Arena rhythm and capable of weaving between the trees at high speeds with minimal sound.

Blight is in the back keeping Volts moving while Nuts is just looking around weirdly.

We finally collapse in a small break in the trees. "I fucking told you to let me do the dirty work!" I snap at Volts.

He's pale and not looking too good. I take off his shirt and tie it around his torso over his stab wound. It's not too bad, but infection ain't gonna help us.

"How could you be so stupid?" I growl tying the knot harshly. "You're supposed to be the smart one, not me!"

I pick him up by the collar of his undershirt and lift him to his feet with one hand. Yes, I'm _that_ angry. "Don't do anything that stupid again." I growl his face inches from my face.

He looks really frightened. But he knows I won't hurt him.

Unfortunately for me, other people take priority over me. Story of my life.

Who needs Johanna Mason right? Finnick has Annie, that's all he needs. Seeder's only a mutual friend, but she's got kids, so she also takes priority. Sparky is the bloody face of the rebellion and Nuts and Volts are the masterminds of everything. Haymitch is another mastermind that we can't really afford to lose. None of them really need me to keep going. Sure some of em may be sad if I were to die, but they don't need me.

Jericho and Eugene don't really like me. But Brendan and Ron, and Marigold actually like me. But they don't _need_ me. Tess doesn't _need _me. Blight and I, our relationship is complicated.

But he has his alcohol.

Mags likes me, but she doesn't need me either.

No one needs me and I'm useless.

Everyone that needed me is dead. Because I wasn't there.

I start the trek as the slope gets higher and higher. "It's hot." Blight complains.

"You could use the exercise fatty." I say shrugging. "Think of it this way, sweat, is just fat crying."

Blight grumbles something and I chuckle at his frustration.

"Beetee needs to-"Nuts starts, then gets distracted.

"Johanna I need to stop." Volts rasps out.

I roll my eyes and stop. "Fine."

We rest a bit as night falls. "We need water." I grumble. "We need food, we need shelter, and we need more weapons. Two knives are not going to do it. We also need to find Finnick and Sparky. Plus Muffin Man. We need to play the goddamned Games we've won before." I list angrily. "Why are we going uphill then?"

"We need fresh water, and the only water downhill is the saltwater." Volts says smartly.

"We're not gonna find it. Obviously, there are trees and plant life, so there _has_ to be water around here somewhere." Blight says. "But it's not going to be in ponds or rivers."

I snap my fingers and point at him. "Underground."

They look at me like I'm crazy.

I walk over to the base of a tree and start digging with my fingers. I dig for a bit longer, but I eventually have a pretty sizeable hole where I follow one of the larger roots.

"It's filling with water." I say quietly. "Blight come here."

Blight walks over and I wipe my hands on his shirt. "Thanks Johanna." He says sarcastically.

I dunk my hands in it. "It looks pretty clear."

"Johanna don't drink that." Blight says as I raise my hands to my lips. "It could have diseases in it from the ground."

"Actually, ground water is one of the cleanest water in the world, because of the minerals in the rock they cleanse and filter the water. It's when there are organisms contaminating the water that it gets deadly, like surface water. Surface water gets polluted by acid rain and things of that nature." Volts says.

"See? Even I knew that." I say looking at Blight.

Not an exaggeration either! I did actually know that ground water was cleaner than surface water. I did not know however, why it was that way.

I sip the water. "It's not enough, and we can't carry it around, but it's good to fill us up and keep us moving." I say allowing the others to have their turn.

"Now, let's go uphill a bit longer, and see if we can find some food or something, and then we'll make our way back down to the Cornucopia and salvage what's left. The Careers are smart this year. They won't be there all Games long." I say after everyone is finished.

"Sounds like-"Nuts doesn't finish her sentence again.

"A plan." Volts finishes for her with a weary smile.

**A/N Yay! The Games started! Fun! Sorry about the update being slow, I would have had this last night, but I was having family drama again so, it's here today. I have today off of school so you're lucky. I have homework to do though, so the next update might not be later today. Who knows really? I can't give any answers for sure. But please review! Thanks to those that have, it makes my day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

We travel a bit. The sun has set but the anthem isn't playing. I guess they're waiting till it's a bit darker.

Then, the rain starts. "Rain!" I say opening my mouth and catching a drop in my mouth.

I spit it out. "It tastes like shi-"

My spit is bloody. "The fuck?" I say looking at it.

The others are underneath a few trees so they haven't gotten wet yet. "Why is it bloody?" I whisper.

I stretch out my hand and watch blood drip onto my hand. "This is a load of bull." I say.

I look back at them and see a pretty terrifying sight. They are getting rained on and the blood is dripping from their hair and streaking their faces with blood.

"It's blood rain." I say with wide eyes.

Our eyes get wide as the rain becomes so harsh it's blinding. "This way!" I say trying to go downhill, but my mouth get's filled with blood and they can't hear me. Blight runs uphill instead.

There's a huge zap and Blight is flung back falling a few extra feet downhill. I grab Nuts and Volts and send them towards Blight as I go to check him.

I hear the cannon. "Fuck!" My words are cut off by my mouth getting filled with blood. I spit it out and grab Nuts and Volts. We stumble loudly through the forest downhill.

The rain stops after about an hour of tripping. Several times I fall flat on my face.

Volts is unable to walk and I have to drag him around. The Anthem plays and we watch everyone that died. Mags and Blight, Seeder, and the people from eight. There are more but I don't really pay much attention.

Nuts starts singing a song. "Hickory Dickory Dock, the mouse ran up the clock."

"Shut up, are you trying to get us killed?" I snarl tripping her so that she falls flat on her face.

She gets up and stays quiet for about thirty seconds before she starts singing again.

"I hate you Blight!" I shout. "You left me with these lunatics!"

Hours go by, with the goddamned clock song.

"Shut up!"

Finally the ground starts to level out. "Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock."

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock. I start to chant in my head along with her.

"Shut up," I say pleading. "Please, just shut up."

She doesn't of course. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shout starting to go crazy myself.

"She's not going to." Volts mumbles. "She's in shock."

"Of course she is. Let's make Johanna's life more irritating." I grumble. We finally stumble onto the beach and to the Cornucopia. Nuts starts spinning around clockwise. She bumps into me and that sets me off.

I grab a hold of her and send her to the ground. "Just stay down will ya?" I shout.

"Johanna?" Someone shouts.

My head pops up like a puppy's. "Finnick?"

Finnick runs over and hugs me tightly. "What happened?"

Crazy shit that's what.

"Well we couldn't find you, so we grabbed some wire and a couple of knives and we got out of there, I killed the guy from nine because he stabbed Volts while he was getting the wire. _Like I told him not to_. Then, the rain started and it turned out to be blood, and it was so thick and you couldn't see or talk without getting a mouthful and that's when Blight hit the force field and died." I say rapidly and all in one breathe.

"I'm sorry about that Jo." Finnick say ruffling my bloody hair.

"Yeah well he was from home." I shrug not letting on that I actually felt lost and empty over his death.

Nuts gets back up and torpedoes back into me. "Tick Tock," She says loudly.

I push her down again. "Yeah, yeah, Tick Tock Nuts is in shock. We get it. Shut up."

"Hey lay off her." Our _beloved_ Sparky says.

"Lay off her?" I growl. "Lay off her? I got them for you! You-"

Finnick grabs me and slings me over his shoulder walking into the water as I scream some pretty insulting things.

That no good, son of a bitch. I can't believe her. Talking to _me_ like that. She should respect me. I won the Games without alliances or a single parachute. I did better than she did.

She has no right to speak to me like she just did bossing people around like that. Who does she think she is? I swear if she wasn't important in the rebellion I'd kill her now.

Finnick dunks me into the water repeatedly as I shout all of this at her.

Finnick finally stops dunking me in the water as I seethe. "You kinda look like Enobaria right now." He says smirking.

I punch him in the face. "I'm sure Annie won't blame me for that one." I snarl. "You heard all of that right? You agree?" I shout to the sky. "Or should I punch him some more?"

Finnick laughs as I trudge out of the water.

Volts is all cleaned up and bandaged and Nuts is clean and quiet. "She won't drink anything." I say as Katniss tries to get her to drink.

Nuts takes a bit of water.

Well fuck you too Nuts. I chug down water and eat as fast as I can. I want to get moving. To keep moving.

"Where to next?" I ask standing up and looking over at Finnick as if he were the leader.

He shrugs and looks at Katniss.

No, come on! _She's_ in charge? Really? This is messed up.

"Fine, Sparky, where're we heading?" I ask sitting in the sand as she coos at Nuts.

"We should just stay here."

What? W-Why? We can't just stay here.

"We can't stay here." I mumble more to myself.

"Well, Jo, not all of us have the inability to stay still." Finnick says with a smirk.

I punch him again. "I'm going for a swim." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ditto." He says racing me into the water. This starts a splash fight.

"You know, wearing a white shirt, while getting wet, is a very good idea, you should do that more often."

"No, Finnick," I say floating on my back. "Stop being so naughty."

"That's like asking Johanna Mason to be a therapist." He says smirking. "I can see it now. You think you got problems? Volunteer for the Hunger Games, I'll show you problems." He says imitating me.

I stop smiling. "I've said that before."

Both of our faces go blank and we float awkwardly before we both burst into laughter.

We get out of the water and sit on the beach. "Why are we just sitting here?" I wonder aloud knowing no one was going to answer me.

Katniss sits there comforting Nuts to sleep.

Katniss and I end up staying up for guard.

I simply refuse to lie down. I'm not a big fan of sleeping, or letting Everdean dictate whether I wake up or not.

"So how'd you lose Mags?" I ask as we look out over the water.

"I was carrying her for a while but then I couldn't and Finnick couldn't take both, so she just kissed him and went into the poison."

"She was his mentor ya know." I say accusingly. It's like she doesn't understand how much us Victor's mean to each other.

"No I didn't." She says patiently.

This puts me to a halt. I guess she really doesn't understand. After all, she did only win last year. She doesn't know what it really means to be a Victor yet.

"She was half his family." Half my family.

"Tick Tock," Over here Nuts crawls as she murmurs the stupid words.

"Oh goody, Nuts is back. Alright I'm getting some sleep. Nuts can guard for awhile. I say throwing myself down next to Finnick.

I don't get to sleep for awhile. Occasionally Katniss will murmur something comforting to Nuts but other than that all you can hear are the sounds of the forest and the lapping of the water.

Then Katniss wakes us up.

"Get up, we need to move."

I fucking told you this hours ago sweetheart.

"Clock," Katniss says. "The Arena's a clock."

She explains to us what the deal with the clock is and everyone but me looks convinced.

"Who the hell would make an Arena, look like a clock? That's a stupid idea. The tributes would figure it out, and then game over. It's no fun. Why would they do that?"

"I never said it would be fun." Katniss says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Not for us," I say rolling my eyes. "For the Capitol if it ain't fun for them Head Gamemaker gets fired. Then killed off."

"How do you know?" Peeta asks.

"I just do."

"Let's get going. We don't want to deal with the monkeys again do we?" Katniss says glaring at me and Peeta.

"Fine." I say reluctantly.

Peeta picks Volts up. He starts to struggle mumbling "Wire,"

"Wiress is right here."

"Oh I know what he wants." I say exasperatedly. "He wants that roll of wire over there. Useless I think. What kind of weapon could it possibly be? I guess you could break off a piece and use it as a garrote. But can you imagine Volts garroting someone?"

"He won his Games with wire by electrocuting them." Katniss says. "It's probably the best weapon Beetee could have. Funny how you wouldn't know that, seeing as you named him Volts."

I glare at her with narrow eyes. The girl has a death wish. She fingers the handle of her knife.

"Go ahead." I snap. "Do it, I don't care if you are knocked up, I'll rip your throat out."

By two we're at the Cornucopia.

"Mm, weapons." I say as Finnick and I start digging through the weapons.

"Aha!" I say grabbing a pair of battle axes. "Look at these beautiful babies."

Finnick comes over. "Let's see what you can do."

I throw one and sink it into the softened gold of the Cornucopia. "Yep, I'm a badass." I say smirking at Katniss' slightly frightened face. Finnick looks impressed.

"You never cease to impress madam." He says bowing to me.

"That's because I'm fucking amazing." I say with a cocky smirk on my face.

Nuts begins the bloody song again. "The mouse ran up the clock."

"Ugh! That song went on for hours before she started the tick-tocking." I say with a very woe as me look on my face.

I ignore her as Katniss and Peeta start talking.

Peeta smiles at Nuts. "You were very smart to figure that out Wiress."

Oh stop belittling her. She won the Games too ya know. How? I don't know.

"Oh she's more than smart." Volts says starting to get more lifelike. "She's intuitive. She senses things. She's like a canary in one of your mines."

"What?" Finnick asks stupidly. Hey, I feel the same way bro.

"It tells the miners when the air is bad." Katniss says.

"What's it do die?" I ask sarcastically. How could a bird tell you when there's bad air?

"It stops singing, but if the air's bad enough it does die, and so do you." Katniss says looking at me like she wouldn't mind if I'd die.

Make that two of us.

Then both Katniss and I notice that our canary has stopped singing. We whip around to notice Gloss letting Nuts slide to the ground a slash in her throat.

Oh hey look, they do die.

Katniss sends an arrow right into his temple and I bury an ax into Cashmere's chest.

Three canon booms sound and we know it's too late for Nuts. I grab my ax from the cornucopia as our entire group takes chase to Enobaria and Brutus.

"Oh Barry!" I sing. "Come and play!"

Then the Cornucopia jerks. We fall to the ground as it starts spinning.

As it spins I feel myself moving to the outside. I grab a hold of my axes and bury the handles into the sand to keep me from sliding off and into the water.

When it stops I'm a bit dizzy.

"Wire!" Volts says loudly.

"It's with Wiress." Katniss dumps her things and dives into the water to try and race the Hovercraft to get the wire from the dead woman's hands.

I help Finnick up who had been stabbed by Enobaria. He takes off his shirt and ties it around his leg.

"Any excuse to take off your shirt." I say rolling my eyes at his stupid smile.

"Only one complaining Jo."

"Peeta's too polite, I'm not even sure Katniss likes boys and Volts is still half numb." I say rolling my eyes.

"Katniss likes boys." Finnick says guffawing. "She loves Peeta doesn't she?"

"Yes, she loves him," I say smirking. "Just not his manly bits."

Finnick falls to the ground laughing. "I'll never look at her the same way again."

I smile as if nothing has happened when Katniss comes back with the wire in her hands. She drops it in Volts' lap.

"Right, so we obviously can't stay here. Where to?"

"Twelve o'clock is best." I say shrugging. "Let's go."

Finnick Peeta and I all start to walk off in different directions.

"The tail points at twelve remember?" Peeta says.

"But they spun us, we don't know if we're going in the right direction." Katniss says.

"I was judging by the sun."

"The sun only tells us that it's going on four Finnick." Katniss shoots that one down too.

"What Katniss means is," Volts goes on to explain something way beyond my comprehension.

"What?" I whisper to myself.

"Yeah," Katniss says.

Clearly Katniss' idea was a lot simpler. Ah well, at least I'm not the only stupid one here.

"What about Barry's tracks?" I say.

"Blown away." Finnick says shaking his head.

We think. "I shouldn't have mentioned the clock."

"Oh shut up. If you hadn't mentioned it we wouldn't have moved Brainless." That slipped out. That's not for her. Why did I say that? That's not for her! I roll my eyes. "C'mon I need water. Anyone got a good gut feeling?" I say looking around. "While you figure that out, I'm going to check out the Cornucopia."

I walk into the cornucopia to find a pile of weapons and spiles that were flung to the back of the Cornucopia for some reason.

"Yes!" I shout running over. I grab a couple more axes and a few knives tucking them into my belt. I grab another spile and tuck it on one of my axes just in case we lose ours.

I walk out wondering why I called Katniss, brainless.

We walk off and I fiddle with my axes.

We enter the area and I sit on the beach.

"Here I'll go get water." Peeta volunteers.

"I'll cover." Katniss says.

"No Katniss can get water, and Finnick can cover. Peeta we need you to make a map." I say not wanting them to run off.

Knowing how much Katniss likes me, I know that she would.

Not long after they went into the forest we hear a high pitched scream. My pupils dilate and Peeta and I both go running towards the forest. I pull ahead of him and start to jump over a bump in the trees when I run flat into an invisible wall.

I fall back and hit the ground. I'm up in an instant and hitting the wall with my hands.

"What the fuck?" I shout.

Peeta arrives and starts stabbing it.

I pull my ax and start hacking at the wall. Volts walks slowly but calmly over. "It's no use. It's not going to give. We just have to hope that they can take on whatever's in there."

"Finnick!" I shout still pounding on the wall with my fist. "Finnick! C'mon Finnick! Don't do this." I say sliding to my knees pounding on the wall. "C'mon don't make me take care of her. She needs you!" I shout.

Then the two appear crazed and scared as they run. "Stop!" I shout. "The wall!"

They run face first into the wall much like I did.

Finnick has a bloodied nose as I try to tell him to calm down. "They can't hear you Johanna." Volts says shaking his head.

"No!" I shout pounding on the wall several times.

Finally Finnick curls up in the fetal position with his hands over his ears much like Annie does when she has her mental breakdowns.

Then I see the Jabberjays.

"Oh," I whisper. "They're torturing them with the screams of their loved ones."

Peeta looks at me scared. "Torture?" he squeaks.

I nod and watch as he and Katniss have some connection even through the wall. Even separate they have their little moments of love.

I'd give anything to be able to have that with someone. But now isn't the time.

The wall disappears after the hour is up and Finnick scrambles over to me.

"Shh," I whisper. "It's alright, she's not hurt."

"How do you know?" Katniss asks hoarsely.

"They do things like this in District three. Very basic, they take a recording of their voice and change it, to make it say things that they haven't said. All of them have been on television at one point or another, so they have no shortage of recorded voice to digitally remaster to sound like they're in pain." Volts says matter-of-factly.

I nod. "Besides, who'd want to hurt Prim?" I say. "The whole country would blow up in rebellion. Yeah," I say smiling. "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want that now would ya?" I shout to the sky laughing.

Katniss' mouth drops open.

I stand up and walk towards the forest. "I'm going to get that water."

Katniss catches my hand as I walk by. "Don't, the Jabberjays." She says awkwardly.

"Don't worry." I say hollowly. "There's no one left I love." She closes her mouth and drops her eyes. As if she knew I wouldn't want pity.

I walk away with my head held high to go get the water.

I come back with a basket of water. Peeta marks the map and we sit on the beach idly.

"I'm bored!" I say just as a canon booms. "Damn they're good at that." We watch the claw dip down five times for the body. "Let's not go over there." I say pointing at the section.

Peeta marks it on the map. "Deal,"

I sigh. "Still pretty bored."

Then a parachute comes down. Two dozen rolls are dropped on the beach as we crowd around it.

"District Three." Peeta says as Finnick grabs a roll and inspects every inch of it. He sniffs it and touches it and just looks at it.

"You can have that one." I say looking at him. "I don't want your grubby little hands touching my share."

"Twenty four, and there's five of us." Katniss says looking around at us.

Midnight. "How about we each have three and whoever's alive in the morning can take a vote on the rest." I say cheekily.

Katniss chuckles and I look over at her. She's not so bad.

The anthem and the dead count. "Hold on," I say after it's over. "Who's left?"

"Two, Five, and-"

"Chaff," Peeta says immediately.

I nod. "They're really burning through us."

It's gotta be a record. Two days and they're doing the interviews of family and friends.

Who're they gonna interview for me? Probably Marigold.

We settle down for a bit of sleep. I'm tired but I don't really want to sleep. Katniss and Peeta end up guarding.

I lay down next to Finnick. "Don't you have a dog Jo?" He asks. "What'd you do with him?"

"I gave Raider to Marigold. Jericho's kid. Maybe they'll interview her. But other than that they don't really have anybody to interview. Everyone that was close to me is either dead or in here." I whisper looking at him.

"Goodnight Jo."

I snort. "Hopefully I'll see you in the morning."

Finnick gives me a lopsided smile before we both pretty much simultaneously pass out.

I'm seriously out like a light for the rest of the night. I don't notice that Katniss takes Finnick's spot until my biological clock; not allowing me more than eight hours of sleep, wakes me up.

I jump back a bit and sit up.

It's morning and the sun is rising. "We've got about three hours before we have to move." Finnick says looking at me. Peeta walks over with a shell of water.

I take it and chug it down.

I ruffle my hair. "I'm going for a swim." I say standing up and stretching.

With that I dive in with a splash.

I hear a splash and I look over to find Finnick next to me in the water.

We come up for air and I splash him in the face. He splashes me back starting a war that turned into us wrestling near the shore.

We're laughing while I make inappropriate comments that are extremely controversial in the Capitol while I pin him.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

He smirks and rolls over so that he has me pinned. "Aw fuck you!"

"You'd love to. Lemme quote you, sex god if I remember correctly." He says smirking at me.

"You checked me out first." I say with a smirk. Volts is watching with a smile on his face.

I manage to wriggle out of his grip and stand up.

He starts to give chase and I run around Volts with a smirk. I start to sing Rocky O while I run around the beach with a smirk.

"Can't catch me? My bad mister I trained for most of my life for this moment." I say teasing him for being a Career.

"Not my fault little mouse." He says giving me a cocky smile. "Aren't mice damn good at running?"

"We are!" I say running straight at him and knocking him over. I roll off of him and stand up feeling good that I managed to knock him down.

"Ow!" He says standing up.

"And don't you forget it."

"That's not what your mom said last night." Finnick says smirking.

"Yeah? She was a bitch anyway." I say smirking.

"Too fucking good at that!" Finnick says loudly.

I laugh loudly. Finnick smirks. "I'm going for a swim."

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep. If not rest for awhile."

"What? Did I wear you out?" Finnick asks smirking.

"It takes a lot to wear me out Hun." I say suggestively and shoving his shoulder.

He wades into the water and I sit next to Volts.

I spend the rest of the day watching Katniss teach Peeta how to swim. I know they're just planning on getting out of the Alliance.

Doesn't matter.

"They want out." I say to Volts.

"Peeta and Katniss?"

"Yeah, Sparky's gettin' cold feet." I say looking at them and continuing to stare at Finnick just to make them think that I'm being a coldhearted bitch and out the biggest threat and my best friend.

"Oh?" Volts says smiling. "Well, I have a plan."

"To out the Careers?" I ask.

"Yes." He says nodding. "We just need them to keep in the group for just a bit longer."

"Right," I say sighing with a bit of nervousness. "Do you think Enobaria will die there?"

"Why do you ask?"

I crack my neck and my knuckles. "I want her."

"As an ally?" Volts asks astonished.

I laugh. "No, as a victim." I show him her tooth. "Got this last year when Rue died. Made it out of one of Chaff's shoelaces."

Volts smiles. "You would Johanna."

"Always." I say laughing. "I've already killed two people these Games. You know Scarlett had pretty much wiped out the Careers by this time yesterday."

"But you also survived." He says softly.

He has a point. "Yeah, I did." I say quietly.

We watch them for awhile. "Call em over will ya?" Volts asks grabbing the wire.

"Why me?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you're loud."

I laugh. "You have a very good point. Oy!" I shout. "Volts gots us a plan!"

Finnick tilts his head like a puppy and comes running as if I offered him a dog treat.

I give him a lopsided smile as he appears in all of his shirtless glory. "Peeta?" I ask as they come over. "Could you give this man your shirt? I'd rather see you shirtless than _that_." I say looking at a smirking Finnick.

Katniss looks slightly offended and a bit protective.

Double score!

Peeta laughs good-naturedly.

"Okay, gather around I have an idea." Volts says chuckling.

He explains his idea. I really feel stupid now. "What?"

Volts sighs. "It will light up the water and the beaches like a light because of the ten o'clock wave. It'll kill anyone on the beach, and anything in the water."

"Oh," I say nodding.

"Are you sure that will work?" Katniss says pointing at the wire.

"Of course, I invented it. It'll do whatever I say it will."

"Could it make me a sandwich?" I ask. "Tell it to make me a ham sandwich. I'm tired of shellfish. I don't know how Finnick has done it all these years."

"Just forget you can smell em and you're good." Finnick says smiling at me.

"Where're we gonna get the shocks from?" I ask stupidly.

"Electricity, Johanna, and the lightning tree." Volts answers patiently.

"But trees don't carry electricity." I say tilting my head.

"Yes, but you know trees best Johanna. That tree, if it were real and made of wood it would have burnt down by now right?"

Duh Johanna!

"Oh yeah, right."

"So whatever it is that that tree is made of, it's a conductor, because it carries the current to the other trees of that section. Just like water. Most likely _because_ it has water in it." Volts says still pretty patiently while he drills it into my head.

"Okay," I say slowly. "Are you sure you have enough there?"

"I'm sure Johanna."

"Okay," I say shrugging. "I'm game. Couldn't hurt could it? Unless it kills us before it kills them." I say looking at the ground hopefully giving Sparky a good scare there. "But that's highly unlikely right Volts?"

"Eh, right." He says lying clearly.

"So we go over there after the noon lightning strike so that Beetee can check it out." Katniss concludes.

We nod.

Finnick and I gather everything so that we can move to the Cornucopia and wait for the lightning storm to finish.

Finnick and I goof off for a bit until Katniss gets annoyed with us.

"What?" I say smirking. "We might die in a couple of hours. Let's make the best of it."

Finnick puts me in a headlock and rubs his knuckles into my scalp. I elbow him in the gut and manage to wriggle out of his grip and kick him to the ground.

I laugh at the look on his face. "Aw poor shirtless boy." I say frowning sarcastically.

He hops up and tackles me to the ground.

"You two, stop it." Volts says sternly. "Let's go, the lightning storm is over."

We both jump up simultaneously with looks of glee on our faces. It's time to bust outta here.

Katniss stays behind us and Finnick and I lead with Peeta and Volts between us.

For a bit we just watch Volts inspect the tree. "Okay, so we'll wait here, until eleven and then Johanna and Katniss will go down to the beach with the wire. Make sure you two get off that beach as soon as possible and into the one o'clock section."

"Got it," I say disinterestedly. My next problem is the tracker in our arms.

More importantly how am I going to communicate to the rest about the trackers? Without setting off the warning signals in the Capitol.

My chance comes when the insects start clicking beside us.

"You don't suppose those are Tracker Jackers do you?" I say to Volts and Finnick. "I hate those things. Track you down, and try to kill you and all." I say moving my left arm uncomfortably.

Volts makes the connection. "Oh right, yeah nasty little buggers don't you think?"

We look at Finnick and he notices my arm as I scratch it. He nods. "Yeah, really fuck ya up and your plans for the day don't them?"

Alright. They understand. "I've been stung by a Jacker twice." I say smiling at Volts. "In the forests of District Seven. Remember my Games though? Had a whole nest of em."

"Okay memory time is over Johanna. You and Katniss should go now." Volts says giving me a nod telling me that I can do whatever it takes.

She grabs the spool of wire and me and Katniss take off. We're both swift and agile amongst the trees so we're not very slow.

Halfway down Katniss passes the spool to me as we run.

I need some sort of blunt object to get Katniss to stop moving so that I can carve it out of her skin with my knife. The spool is perfect but I need the timing right.

Suddenly the wire springs back and starts twisting at our feet in big loops of wire.

Katniss and I stand there. The Careers must have cut the wire. We make eye contact and we realize what we're standing in and in what section.

I untangle myself a bit quicker than Katniss does and I lunge.

I hit her in the temple hard with the coil. She struggles. "Just stay down will ya?" This stuns her as I dig into her arm with my knife.

I pull out the piece of metal that grew into some sort of root system in her arm.

I keep it and make a run for it uphill.

I laugh as I run. "Green oak tree Rocky O!" I shout as both Peeta and I crash into Brutus at the same time knocking him nearly unconscious. "You got him?" I ask.

Peeta nods and I turn to find Enobaria killing Chaff. Two canons tell me that Chaff and Brutus are dead.

I throw a knife by her face. I just want to distract her. "Come and get me." I say smiling evilly.

I turn and run off towards the one o'clock section. She snarls and runs after me. "Come and get me!" I sing. "I've got your tooth! How much did it cost? I bet it was a lot. It could probably run for more if I spit on it. You know, Johanna Mason is better than you and you're jealous."

I scramble up a tree as I hear her pound through the forest. She flies right past me and I jump down silently and run after her quietly.

I'm quicker because of my training. She stops to look around, except behind her.

I jump from the trees snarling another knife in hand. I have her on the ground easily wrestled and pinned beneath me.

"And you trained in District Two? Girl get with the program, that shit is way outdated." I say tracing her eyebrows with my knife.

She snarls in pain and manages to knock me off. We grapple a bit longer but she has blood in her eyes and can't see very well. I pin her to a tree and have her on her toes with my hand on her throat.

"Again, little mousy Johanna Mason, beating the _legendary_ cannibal Enobaria. If it were up to me, we'd drop that legendary shit. You're not the first cannibal in the Games." I say with an ironic smile.

She's clawing at my arm and I let her. She draws blood and I stab her hands with a snarl. "Quit that, I've been dreaming of this for years."

Then there's an explosion. Everything goes blinding white and then we can see the stars, part of the Arena is caving in.

Another explosion blows me and Enobaria apart. I'm flung into a tree on my side. I lay there hoping nothing would hurt me.

A piece of the sky falls into the tree above me and I cuddle closer hoping the angle of the splinter would allow me to live.

There's no sound and I crawl from underneath the tree and look around. I see the hovercraft race off and another glides toward me as I see a third race after the first.

My heart sinks. I missed the hovercraft. That's the Capitol Hovercraft and there's no way to escape it.

"I'm Johanna Mason, Victor of the Sixty-eight Hunger Games, crazy ax murderer, nineteen victims and counting." I say wryly. "Just test me."

**A/N Yay! I should be doing homework, but this chapter was almost finished when I got home today, so I figured I'd give you this. I've got a few ideas for the next few chapters because I'm just that sick and twisted ;) I hope you liked, found a few parts funny, or a few of them not very book accurate, my bad. I didn't actually refer to the book until halfway through this chapter, and so I'm gonna use a bit of creativity :P Review? Please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The claw lowers towards me and I watch it as it hits me, all of the sudden I can't move, and I'm stuck to the claw.

I'm unstuck like a normal human being and led into a room.

There sits President Snow in a desk much like the one in his mansion. I laugh aloud. "Told you I'd get my revenge. What're you gonna do? Torture me for info? You ain't getting jack shit." I smile and walk right up to him.

"You're spark, has turned into a forest fire. We Victors set the hot coals, but Everdean, provided the spark." I'm inches from his face. "You can't control it now, and you won't be able to ever. Let's watch you run around like a chicken without its head shall we?"

"You underestimate the power of terror Johanna." Snow says tilting his head. "I like watching the way people react in a survival situation, and how they cope when they can't survive."

He presses a button on a panel of controls. The lights dim as Enobaria and Peeta are shoved into the room.

Peeta's unconscious and Enobaria is barely holding on with her blood dripping to the floor.

"Wake him up." Snow orders one of the Peacekeepers holding Peeta up.

He injects his chest with a vile of something. I'm guessing adrenaline or something.

He wakes up drowsily and then he becomes alert. He looks at me. "You attacked her didn't you Jo?"

"Yup, but she's okay." I say nodding. "I only did what was necessary."

"How sweet, let's get on with this shall we?"

A whit curtain drops down and smoothes out perfectly and a projector projects a four paneled screen onto the curtain.

Then the images are shown. "I believe that's Gale Hawthorne, Miss. Mason. I believe you thought he was particularly good looking. Especially more so than the late Seneca Crane. You killed him as I remember."

"What?" Both Enobaria and Peeta say looking at me.

"Yeah, that's correct, who are the other three?"

"That's the Undersee family. Mayor Undersee and his wife and daughter. Her twin was Haymitch's ally in his Games." Snow says pleased with himself.

"Yeah so what?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Get on with your point."

"There's the mine entrances. That should be interesting."

"I know who the other are." I say looking at the scared faces of the two people in the final frame. "Sparky's sister and mother. Sick bastard. What ya gonna do?"

"Let's watch and see."

He flips open a glass case over a large red button, and he presses it.

The electricity goes out in District Twelve.

I watch Gale mostly because I can't stand to see the other three. "We've gotta get outta here Ma." Gale says quickly. "Go to the fence and wait for me there."

"Gale, Gale!" His mother says as she's pushed out of the house with her little girl in her arms.

Gale bolts outta there. "Get to the fence! Get to the fence!" He shouts as he runs down the street.

Then the bomb drops on the mine entrances. He falls to the ground, but he rolls up and gets right back to running shouting his little mantra. People obeyed him like he was the President himself.

Gale runs straight to Victor's Village where Prim and Katniss' mother are leaving the house.

"Get to the fence!" He says coming to them. "Go now, it's going to get smoky and the coal dust all over the place is not going to help." He says breathlessly.

He runs to the Town Square. Another bomb drops right on the Undersee family. They're dead.

Within seconds the entire Square is in flames.

"Gale!" A chubbier girl says running up to him with a few people. "What do we do?"

"To the fences!" he says leading them. They meet up with a few miners and they find a large group of people panicking by the fence.

"C'mon! Pull it down!" Gale shouts as he and his buddies from the mines join him.

The fence comes down and people flood into the forest. "Follow me!" He shouts as he runs through the forest and out of the camera's range.

I smile. "That didn't work out the way you planned."

Peeta had tears down his face. He watches me closely.

I smirk as we see a glimpse of a few hovercrafts obviously not from the Capitol. "Good luck," I say looking at Snow. "What're you gonna do to us? Torture us? Oh no, I'm so scared." I say sarcastically. "I didn't see that coming. I thought, if I helped out in the rebellion, that I'd walk away with a pat on the back and a 'good job kiddo' from you. Aren't you proud? How come you didn't see this coming before?"

He turns red. "Get her out of here."

"My pleasure, _President _Snow. Enjoy that title. It won't last long."

I'm dragged out of there with a crazed laugh escaping my lips and a victorious gleam in my eyes.

Peeta and Enobaria are dragged in after me as our hovercraft slows down and lands.

We're dragged out and I can see the sun. I sniff the slightly chilly air with a sigh of content.

It may be the last time I ever get to see the light of day ever again.

"Dungeon three, four, and thirteen." Snow says as he walks out behind us.

"So scared, a _dungeon_ didn't even know they made those anymore." I say sarcastically.

I notice the adrenaline starts to wear off of Peeta and Enobaria loses too much blood to the point that she's unconscious.

"Once again, Johanna makes it out of the Arena relatively unharmed." I smirk as they shove a burlap sack over my head. "Oh no, help, help, I may die in here or something."

I'm shoved forward and I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground. I rip the sack off my head and look around.

I'm in pretty much a boring room. The walls are white and the door is also white. There's a drain in the center of the room.

I wonder what it's used for. I walk around looking at every inch of the room.

I look at the wall to the left of the door. I put my ear to it. I can hear faint breathing. "Wow these walls are cheap." I say punching straight through the dry wall and into the other room.

I look inside to find Peeta unconscious on a little cot.

"You get a cot!" I say scandalized. "I call bullshit! Why does he get the cot? I get the drain. That's just low. Even for you Capitol idiots."

I sit down against the wall and wait awhile.

I wait, and wait, and wait, and oh wait! I wait some more. I don't know if it's been a few minutes, or a few days. But judging on my stomach its closer to the day area of the spectrum.

"What? No complimentary breakfast? I hear the plum stew is good." I say to the room.

I know they can hear me. Besides, I don't know if its breakfast, lunch dinner, or it could even be midnight right now for all I know.

"Johanna?" I hear a weak voice say through the hole in the wall.

I stand up and look through the hole. "How's it goin? Seems like Muffin Man needs his beauty rest."

"Have they done anything to you?" He asks limping over.

"No not yet. It's coming though. I'm trying to get them to give me some of that plum stew everyone's been raving about." I say with a wink.

He gives me a worried smile. "I don't know anything Johanna. I swear."

"Doesn't matter." I say shrugging. "They'll go harder on me anyway. I'm the one with all the information. Is your bed comfy? I don't get one."

He gives me a smirk. "It's warm and fluffy."

I laugh. We hear footsteps. "Here we go." I say smiling evilly. "Let the Games begin."

Peeta pales. We both slide down the wall to sit on the ground.

They burst into my room. Two Peacekeepers and a whole team of nurses, and a single doctor in a white lab coat rushes in. They push all of this equipment including a bed with big leather straps into the room their shiny and sharp instruments glinting and clinking against each other.

"Mysterious." I say looking at them. "What ya gonna do?"

None of them say anything.

The Peacekeepers wrestle me out of what little clothing I'm wearing. "Looking for some fun?" I ask with a smirk.

They aren't looking for that kind of fun.

The strap my arms and legs to the bed. "Wow, I knew you Capitol people were strange but this is a whole new level."

The doctor just sits there looking at me. I stare at him back. "Whatchya waiting for?"

He smirks. "I assume you aren't telling me anything until I actually cause you pain?"

"I ain't telling ya shit even when you do cause me pain." I say laughing. "Give it your best shot."

He smirks and picks up a scalpel. He starts with my left arm. "I see you already started here."

I look over to find Peeta watching through the hole in the wall. "Yeah well, I was young and stupid."

Then he began. Short quick and _deep_ cuts all around my body. I don't even wince. I enter my own little fantasy world. Killing Snow, wrestling Scarlett, and making breakfast for Xavier. That's my fantasy world.

A bit strange am I correct?

Then, they set up this huge tube. They push me in and close the tube around me leaving my face outside.

Then it turns on. I feel this intense stinging, I don't react again but it really is painful.

I'm let out and pushed back onto the floor, my grubby clothes thrown next to me. My cuts caused blood to drip all over the floor and even on some of the walls.

They leave as quickly as they came.

I groan as I stand up. I put on my clothes and walk back over to the wall Peeta is watching me through.

"That was awful." Peeta whispers.

"It wasn't that bad." I say smiling at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I'm tired though."

"It's because you lost so much blood. I felt the same way when I got stabbed. You don't need to stay awake seeing as you're not bleeding anymore." Peeta says.

I have no idea how he can tell, the blood that beaded on my skin is soaking my clothes, and I look like a hot ass mess.

The rest of the day went pretty boringly. I slowly stretch out my sore muscles because of the shock they were given earlier, as Peeta and I talk to keep our minds off the inevitable.

We're going to die here and there's nothing we can do about it.

I sit down again and I hear Peeta do the same on the other side of the wall.

I pass out and I have no clue how long I was out for or what time it is currently. The doctors come back in with their equipment.

Instead of wrestling me out of my clothes they just strap me to a star looking bed with straps positioned in a weird way.

There's a little handle connected to it, but I have no idea what it's for.

"Now, we're going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them."

"Okay, shoot."

"Where is Katniss Everdean?"

"Not here. Clearly."

"Where did they take her?"

"Your mom's bed."

"Where is she?"

"You know I woulda thought you woulda figured that out by now."

"Is she in District Thirteen?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe her hovercraft got shot down or something, or maybe an inside job assassinator killed her already, a hundred things could have happened and I wouldn't know." I say rolling my eyes.

He pulls the lever once and I feel all of my limbs get pulled away from me.

"Which Victors were involved?"

"I don't know, you tell me, don't think we don't know you already knew who was a rebel and who wasn't. Honestly, are you that stupid?"

"How did you contact District Thirteen?"

"Fucked if I knew! I barely understand how myself." I say exasperatedly.

He pulls the lever again, and my limbs are twisted at the same time as they are pulled.

"Ow, really, have some respect!"

"Are they in contact with other Districts?"

"Yes, see they have this magical telepathic connection that allows them to communicate through walls." I say sarcastically. "Again, I don't know! Incredible how much I don't know right? I'm just the muscle man."

The lever is pulled again and it _hurts_.

"Ah, okay that hurts. Cutting me up don't hurt but this is just rough." I say obnoxiously.

"Enobaria, is she involved?"

No. "Yeah she is. Just ask her some of the questions. She knows more about the nitty gritty stuff than I do." I say.

He narrows his eyes at me. Do they realize how easy it is for me to lie? "What?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Next question please."

"Are the nuclear weapons pointed at the Capitol?" He says harshly.

What? "What's a nuclear weapon? Is it those bombs that made District Thirteen supposedly uninhabitable?"

"Yes,"

"Again, fucked if I knew!"

He pulls the lever and I feel my left arm pop out of socket. "Ah!" I shout.

My right arm and both my legs feel like they're on that painful edge between popping out of place and not, if I were to move at all, they would crack painfully.

"Fuck!" I snarl.

"Tell me what kind of technology that they have."

"I don't know!" I shout in his face. "I don't know! Even if I have seen it I wouldn't know what it did! I'm just some stupid punk from District Seven! _I don't know._"

He pulls the lever and my limbs pop out of place. I scream loudly. I groan and pant after the pain dims a bit.

"Who are your inside connections? Do you have spies?"

"Yes," I say getting an idea. "The District Five and Six stylists, and then we had a few connections in the Gamemakers tables. I don't remember their names."

"Let her out." The take me out of the straps and shove my joints back into their sockets.

I sigh in relief after a bit of biting my lip in pain. I sink onto the ground covered in my dried blood.

They leave quickly. "Johanna, they'll understand. You were under pressure." Peeta immediately tries to comfort me.

I lay on the floor my body still tingling in pain. I groan in response.

I totally lied. Do they honestly think I'm going to give them information? Really?

I lay there as Peeta talks and talks about his favorite childhood memories. I let him talk while I drift in and out of consciousness.

He's only a kid in this kinda situation. He needs as much emotional stability as physically possible when you're watching someone you know get tortured.

"I'm glad Katniss is with Gale though. I knew him and some of his friends. They didn't really like me because I'm a merchant kid, so they were kinda mean to me. But they stick together and lean on each other. So, I'm glad Katniss is with him. He'll take care of her." Peeta rambles at some point.

"Oh yeah?" I mumble. I'm thirsty and hungry and my voice is hoarse from my lack of talking for the last few hours. "It's interesting how you're not the least bit jealous."

"Oh I'm jealous. I want to be the one to take care of her, but I clearly can't and I know he will. As long as she's okay I don't care who she's with."

"You're the weirdest seventeen year old boy I've ever met. Most of them are trying to get in girls' pants and goofing off with their buddies. But you are writing poetry in your head about the dimmest girl I've ever met."

"Katniss is brilliant." Peeta says defensively.

I look at him with raised eyebrows. "She somehow didn't realize you were head over heels for her for years."

Peeta is quiet. "She's not very socialized."

"That too." I say going back to staring at the ceiling. "Can we get some fucking food already?" I shout.

It's comical how someone comes in and hands me a bowl of broth and some water.

"Finally, about damn time." I say taking the broth and chugging it. I then chug the water down and push the dishes away.

They collect the dishes and leave. I can hear Peeta finishing up his own broth and water. "Very filling!" I say loudly. "Where's that plum stew?"

Peeta smiles grimly.

President Snow himself walks into my room with a little girl and what looks to be an assistant. She has a headset and a clipboard. She glares at me.

The little girl looks a bit star struck.

I stagger to my feet so that I can look them in the eyes. I give a charming, bright white, smile.

"Snow," I say giving him a bow.

Even my respectful gestures are sarcastic. Wow I'm good.

The assistant looks a bit angry at my sarcasm.

"Johanna, have you met my daughter, and my granddaughter, Sandra and Jessica?" Snow says introducing me.

"Hey how's it goin?" I say cocking an eyebrow. "My name is Prisoner Number Four, and I'm a rebel."

Sandra, Snow's daughter narrows her eyes at me. "Are you proud of that?"

"No, I'm _fucking _proud of that." I say my charming smile still in place.

"You're Johanna Mason!" Little Jessica says with wide eyes.

"Yep, you remember my Games really good? Or are you too young to remember?"

"I don't remember, but I've seen replays all the time!" She says smiling.

"Oh yeah? You've probably seen that one girl from two." I say stopping my smiling. "How I killed her. You probably saw me torture her to death. How frightened she was. Do you find that entertaining?"

She hesitantly nods. "A little bit."

"So do I," I say hauntingly.

She takes a couple steps back. "Teaching her how to deal with scary _monsters_? Those _threats_ to society? Those that _deserve worse_ than _death_?" I say plastering a dashing smile back on my face as I take a step forward.

Sandra glares at me. "Stay back."

"Now I _know_ you saw my Games. You know what I can do." I hold my hand out as if to shake hers.

She looks at me in disgust.

"My bad, I'm from the Districts. Better not touch me. You might get a disease." I say sarcastically. "Especially not me, I'm filthy covered in blood and grime. You might get sick, might break a nail, and dishevel your hair. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

She turns red from anger.

"What?" I sniff my armpit. "Do I offend?"

Snow interrupts my own verbal slaughtering of his daughter. "We know that you were lying earlier today Johanna."

"Lie?" I say offended. "Lie? How could you think I would do such a thing? Who do you think I am? Some sort of punk? A scoundrel? Riff-raff? How could you? I thought you were my _friend_!"

"Is Enobaria really a rebel?" Sandra asks.

"Yes, why do you think we fight so much? To throw off the scent! If you catch one of us, there's no way the other can possibly team up with the other. So therefore, only one of us would get caught. But, you know. The Capitol is mighty and powerful and as you bigwigs put it, _the greatest place on Earth_. You caught us both." I say convincingly.

Snow puckers his lips. "I ain't givin' you a kiss bro." I say looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

They turn and leave as I cackle at my own joke.

A bunch of Peacekeepers burst into Peeta's room and drag him out while I laugh. I cackle and laugh and giggle for hours before Peeta is shoved back into his room.

I'm still laughing when he comes over looking beaten. "Still laughing?"

"It was funny!"

"Not that funny."

"Then maybe the pain is getting to my head." I say with an evil smile.

The door bursts open again. "Jeez, twice in one day!"

This time all they do is shove a pill down my throat and then stuff me into a tube that glows on the inside.

It doesn't hurt though. I'm confused. "What's this thing do?" I ask from inside. "You guys suck at your job. You're supposed to make my life terrible!"

I'm pulled out and the doctor laughs at me. "Oh it'll get worse. Your mother died of cancer; this is one of the older treatments for that particular disease. Sometimes the cure is worse than the disease."

"Okay? What does that mean?"

"Let me know when your hair starts falling out."

I frown at him in curiosity.

**A/N *gasp* Oh no! The suspense is killing me! Anywho, I hope you liked! I had all day in which I've been in a bad move to plot torture methods, so don't worry I have plenty of them. **** Review? Please? Pretty, pretty, please?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"No Katniss!" Peeta screams for the umpteenth billionth time.

He's been doing this for hours. I watched them wrestle him into a chair with straps and watch a television that played some of Katniss' worst moments. They injected his arm with some sort of liquid.

They've been long gone and he's still screaming.

I pick at my fingernails; they're caked with grime and blood. It smells horrible in here and I have no idea how long I've been here.

They'll eventually come and rescue Peeta, but when, I have no clue.

Peeta finally stops screaming and he crawls over to the hole in the wall. He picks at it a bit more to make it bigger.

"That was awful." He whispers.

"Sounds like it." I say not looking over.

Then suddenly water begins to seep out of the drain. "What's going on?" I say looking at the ceiling. "Plumbing issues?"

The blood and grime on the white floor starts to mix with the water in gross swirls. The water rises to about my neck as I'm sitting down.

It's cold water. It's really fucking cold. I shiver as I tuck my knees to my chest. "It's cold!"

Then, the most unbelievable, the most unbearable pain strikes me in electrical shocks.

I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear a voice in my room. "Now tell me, when do they plan to strike the Capitol?"

"I don't know." I moan as I gain control of my vocal chords again.

The pain starts again. "No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I don't know I swear I don't know!"

My body loses control of its motor skills and then I fall under the water. The electricity hits again and I take a deep breath.

The water drains as quickly as it came and I start vomiting up water and stomach acid.

I'm coughing harshly. I run a hand through my hair to find a big chunk of hair enveloping around my fingers.

I groan as the energy rushes from my body. The blood and grim had swirled and settled on the floor and I'm lying on my back in it.

I pass out cold.

I hear a distant voice. "Johanna?" Peeta says as sound suddenly grows louder.

I groan again. "P-Peeta?" I say weakly.

"C'mon wake up and sit up. They brought us some broth." He says pointing to a bowl next to me.

I ignore the ache in my body as I sit up. A chunk of my hair sticks to the floor in the puddle of grossness.

I chug the broth down and lay on my side not facing Peeta. Water begins to seep out of the drain again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I say standing up and flattening myself against the wall.

"Johanna, calm down." Peeta says reaching through the hole in the wall and taking my hand. "It's just water.

It seeps up to my waist, and then I throw Peeta's hand away from me as the electricity paralyzes my body.

I fall straight into the water. My tears mix with the water as I struggle to breathe when I gain control of my arms again. "What do you want from me?" I scream shivering from the coldness of the water.

"Who are the people that leaked Capitol secrets to the rebels?"

"Some idiots," I scream. "I don't know them; I just got in their bed that was my job!"

Another round of electrical shocks assaults my body.

I'm under the water again trying desperately to breathe. I manage to get my face above the water again. "I'm not lying!"

The electricity is cranked up, I start to foam at the mouth and my eyes roll into the back of my head as I pass out face down in the water.

The water is drained and I'm left face down on the floor.

I wake up to water filling my room again. "No!" I scream.

"Leave her alone!" Peeta screams as he sees me panicking.

I'm paralyzed in pain as I struggle. "We want names."

"I don't know!" I scream. "I'm the muscle man, I don't do anything but gather information and beat people up that's all I do I swear!"

After another round of shocks the water drains. The moment the water completely drains from the room a bunch of Peacekeepers rush into my room.

Two of them have electric drills as they bolt two chains to the wall.

Three of them grab me and chain me to the wall. I'm hanging from my wrists and dead exhausted.

Endless hours of Peeta screaming Katniss' name and screaming in agony while I watch hair after hair drip off of my scalp with my sweat go by.

Then he's wrestled out of his room by Peacekeepers not afraid to beat him up and harm his pretty little face.

I drift in and out of consciousness.

An army of Peacekeepers rush in and unchain me. They drag me out of the room and down the hall.

They shove me into a real dungeon, with stone walls and cement floors. A little drain is in the center of the room.

The doctor comes in a couple times to interrogate me and give me treatments of that one medication that made my hair fall out.

"I don't have cancer, why are you doing this?"

"No reason." The doctor says shrugging as they pull in a tank of water.

"No, I ain't going in there," I'm thrown in like a sack of potatoes. I struggle through my momentary paralysis desperately clawing at the water.

It's unbelievably painful. I thrash until I knock over the tank dumping water all over the floor and raining glass all over me. A small electrical fire starts before it's quickly put out by a couple of Peacekeepers.

I'm cut and bruised and bleeding all over the place when they leave me lying in a pile of broken glass.

I'm unconscious for a seemingly endless amount of time only broken by periodic moments of pain and terror.

I wake up long enough to eat my bowl of broth. I look over at the drain when a green gas starts to leak out.

It smells sickly sweet and it fills the room.

I breathe hesitantly when it reaches me. Seconds later my eyes roll back and I'm out cold.

The black surrounds me and suffocates me. Then suddenly it's bright and I find myself groaning.

The pain leaks back into every muscle and I feel a soft hand touch mine. I jump a mile and cause myself more pain.

"Johanna, relax, it's just me." Annie Cresta says smiling down at me. "You're in District Thirteen."

"W-what?" I choke out. My voice is hoarse and I feel weightless. "But I was in the Capitol."

"Yes you were, and now you've been rescued and brought back to District Thirteen."

"What bout Peeta?" I slur slightly. "What's up wi'h me?"

Annie giggles slightly. "You're on a pretty powerful morphine drip Johanna, keeps away some of the pain and nightmares."

"It keeps some of the pain away? I don't want to imagine what it feels without it." I say trying to move again.

"Don't move. The doctors should be here soon. Finnick went to get them because you were beginning to wake up." She says smiling again. "Peeta's okay. I should let Finnick explain his deal with you. I was in the Capitol too but they didn't torture me."

"Okay," I say numbly.

Some nurses come in including a little girl. "Prim?" I say completely out of it. "What are you doing here? Aren't you like seven?"

She smiles and continues to check out my reflexes. "I'm thirteen and yes I am. It's nice to meet you."

I squint at her. "My reflexes suck." I blurt out.

She smiles again. "Well, after what you've gone through, I don't blame you."

"I feel like shit." I say as someone tries to get me to drink some broth down. "I'm not hungry."

"That's when you know you need to eat Johanna." Prim says calmly. "Just drink some of it."

"No I'm not hungry." I continue to mumble.

"C'mon, Johanna," Annie says quietly. "It's just a small bowl."

Finally they manage to pour it down my throat. The water I simply refuse to look at.

"No," I say looking away from the evil liquid.

"Johanna you need water." Annie says frowning at me.

"No I don't. Don't come near me with that!" I say escalating to panic. "Get away from me!"

Prim is swept away from me by an adult who looks just like an older version of her. "She's having a panic attack." She says level headedly. "Increase her morphine by just a couple of milliliters and that should calm her enough."

A nurse follows her orders and I find myself becoming much core calm. It feels nice to feel completely free and weightless. It's like floating on a cloud.

I watch dimly as the nurses go about their jobs. I still refuse the water so they stick a tube down my throat.

I can't find a reason to care though.

I enter a dreamless sleep that feels so amazing. Something I've been wishing for since I won my Games.

When I wake up again Prim is checking on me. "What's up Doc?" I slur.

"Just checking on you to make sure nothing's going on. You've lost a lot of weight. You're psychological problems will have to be worked on as well. Clearly your water problem; see that's just it."

I winced at the word water and she noticed, so it's pretty clear to her that I have a few issues with water.

"Johanna, a phobia of water, is really bad. Clearly, seeing as it's the building block of life and you can't live without it. So, Ms. Everdean has assigned a therapist to come and see you twice a day starting today. He should be here in a few minutes, and hopefully you can start drinking water on your own after a little bit. Then we can get that tube out." She says smiling.

"A therapist?" I say glaring at her. "Really? _Really_? _A therapist_?

"I somehow knew you wouldn't like this idea, but its orders." She says giving me a half smile. Then she leaves me just as my therapist comes in.

"Hello Miss. Mason, my name is Dr. Montano." He says smiling. "I see your morphine has worn off a bit and you can talk sensibly now."

"Unfortunately," I snap.

He ignores me. "So why don't we start with you telling me about your day."

"Well, I slept. Then I slept some more. Oh then, I slept. After that, I continued to sleep. Finally, I stared at a blank fucking wall for all of five minutes before going back to sleep." I say glaring at him.

What did he think I do? Sky dive with a pack of rabid cats?

"Okay, sounds like you've had a very tiring day."

"Yes I'm exhausted." I say sarcastically. "Sleeping can be so tiring."

"So I've heard. Did you dream?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me about it."

"No,"

"Why not?"

"It's not for you." I say tilting my head. "When you magically morph into someone I actually care about or want to be around then I'll tell you. But until then, you're just a shrink."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He says looking at me. "If you don't feel safe around me, I'll let you know, that here in District Thirteen you are positively and absolutely safe and nothing can hurt you."

I snort in amusement and laugh loudly. "Safe? Are you crazy?"

He waits for me to finish my laughter. "Let's talk about that incident when you first woke up. Why wouldn't you drink the water?"

I wince. I don't like water. "I didn't want it. Is that so bad?"

"You reacted in panic Miss. Mason. May I call you Johanna?"

"No," I say curtly.

"Alright Miss. Mason. You reacted in panic and it sounds like you have a phobia of water from what the nurses told me."

"I ain't scared of nothing." I say grammar going out the window.

"Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of." He says seriously.

He has a big nose and brown hair. He's paler than the walls behind him and his eyes are a dim blue. I can't take him nearly as seriously as he does.

I laugh again. "You crack me up. Are you kidding me? Have you ever met a Victor? We're all this fucking crazy. We wouldn't be alive if we weren't."

He's writing away pretty much everything we do or say. It's kinda annoying. "Would ya stop that?" I snap.

He stops writing to look at me. "Do you have frequent nightmares?"

"Do birds fly?"

"Penguins don't."

"What's a penguin?"

"Never mind, I'll say yes." He says writing this down. "How would you describe yourself?"

"Fucking frustrated at all these annoying questions."

"Okay," He says patiently. "Are you comfortable talking about your time in the Capitol?"

"Yeah, no problem! But I suggest you listen at your own discretion. I don't hold back anything." I say rolling my eyes.

"That's good. Don't filter yourself. So could you tell me what happened?"

"I could." I say looking at him.

He waits for awhile. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No," I say with a smirk. "I don't trust you. Now fuck off."

He nods and leaves. "I'll be back this afternoon Miss. Mason. Remember you can tell me anything."

I roll my eyes and resolve myself to make his life suck.

**A/N Yay! Johanna's outta the Capitol! Yay! So anyway, I hope you liked, I haven't been getting very many reviews telling me what y'all think! Are you losing interest? I hope not! Tell me if you are and I'll spice it up!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Johanna!" A cheery Finnick says bounding into my room.

"Finnick!" I say smiling as Annie follows him in. "What's up?"

"Not much now that you Annie and Peeta are back!" he says jumping into a chair and pulling Annie into his lap.

"Yeah, glad to be here." I say with a smirk. "Glad to have morphine."

"So I've heard. The nurses told me your ramblings are hilarious."

"I know I do that shit on purpose." I say looking at Annie. "That one about the craving to eat a unicorn, yeah I was pretty sober when I said that."

Finnick and Annie burst into laughter. "Impressive, not even I can pull that off." Finnick says with a smirk.

"Not the first time I've heard that." I say suggestively.

Annie blushes slightly. "That's fantastic Johanna, why did you share that?"

I give her one of my charming smiles. "It's fun to watch you squirm."

She blushes deeper. "Wow Johanna."

"You're very welcome." I say winking.

Finnick's laughter becomes audible after that and he sits there shaking from his laughter for a good five minutes.

We sit and talk for a few hours before my therapist comes in to talk to me again.

I'm fed up with him. He asks a bunch of questions and it feels like he's interrogating me. So, I ignore him after awhile.

Finally he just leaves and Finnick and Annie come back. "You know they aren't going to keep accepting your silence right? You need to talk out your feelings." Finnick says sitting down next to my bed.

"I don't care. He's just some shrink, he doesn't know me and I know he just cares about the paycheck they're giving him to deal with me." I say shrugging. "I ain't gonna talk to him."

"Alright Jo, just consider it maybe?" Finnick insists.

"Maybe," I say curtly. "How's Sparky?"

"Frustrated and in District Two." Finnick says with a smirk. "Peeta's hijacking really affected her and she decided to get outta here. Her emotions are all over the place."

"Surprise surprise," I say rolling my eyes. "What about Peeta?"

"He can feed himself pudding."

I applaud. "Congrats, that's really something special right there. _All_ by _himself_?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, incredible right?" Annie joins in.

"I wanna be just like him when I grow up." I say with a smirk.

Days go by and I get bored. Finally I'm allowed to move, and I can drink from water on my own. I can walk around a bit.

I'm not technically allowed to walk around unless there's a nurse, but I spend my days meandering around the hospital.

Annie and Finnick's wedding is beautiful and fun. I muscle my way in, but I'm not allowed to eat and drink most of the things or join in on the dancing. It's highly televised and they focus on me a bit.

I tell the camera I'm fine and to get it outta my face. Like the typical Johanna Mason.

I watch television with Finnick and Annie when Katniss is put on. It's her speech in District Two after they destroy one of the mountains.

"Oh don't run!" Finnick says as she runs off to look at the boy who had fallen.

Then we watch her get shot on live television.

"Shit," Finnick says slapping his hand against his face. "Why, Katniss? Why?"

"She's stupid." I say shrugging. I scratch at my neck annoyingly. "They cut back on my morphine, now I'm all itchy and irritated."

"That's good though Jo. You're starting to get less dependent on drugs." Annie says smiling. "You'll get over the initial stages in a bit."

"Unfortunately I don't want to get rid of the drugs." I say rolling my eyes.

"That's when you need to get rid of them the most." Finnick says wisely. "Drugs'll destroy you. Remember District Five and Six? That's what you'd end up looking like."

"Yeah I guess." I say nodding.

An hour later and the entire hospital rushes to help. It's utter chaos. But it's organized chaos.

I roll my eyes as we watch everyone. Annie has a breakdown and Finnick decides to take her back to their room.

So here I am bored, itchy, and battling flashbacks all on my own.

It hurts really. All of these flashbacks ranging from the Manticore way back when, to water soaking me and shocking me until, I nearly drown.

There's no one around to stop em either. Finnick and Annie have each other, and that's all I have.

I'm really a third wheel aren't I?

Finally, I can't take it anymore and the chaos has died down a bit, I get up and walk around the hospital. I know the doctors see me and I know that they know that I shouldn't be walking around, they just happen to be scared of me.

I get nosey and start to actually walk inside the rooms to see the patients.

There's an elderly woman who seemed to have broken her ankle.

"Beverly!" I say happily. "Long time no see right?"

I walk over and hug her.

"Lindsey!" She exclaims either playing along or actually having some sort of delusion. "Good gracious child what have you done with your hair?"

"Oh, I got tired of it." I say rubbing my hand on my bald head. There's the tiniest bit of stubble on it, but not enough to show.

"I see, maybe instead of cutting it so short you shoulda just let me cut it. You know darling how steady my hands are." She says showing her extremely shaky hands.

"Next time I will." I say nodding affirmatively.

"Good. Gracious it's been a long time, Donald kept talking about you that little baby and-"She goes on to talk about Donald and this kid, me, for nearly twenty minutes. She keeps touching my shoulders and she put her face all in mine.

I manage to escape eventually and walk away laughing.

I enter another. I must be in the geriatric section because I act like the guy in this room is my long lost best friend.

He starts cussing me out and throwing stuff at me.

Okay, next room.

I walk into another room to find someone unconscious with a morphine drip connected to their arm.

I get this sneaky smirk on my face. I walk over to the morphine tube and slip it out of their arm and into my own.

Now that is nice.

It's not all that good of a drip, not very heavy. But it's enough to get me high.

I smirk and walk out a little unsteadily. I'm pretty sure the doctors and nurses already know, but couldn't be bothered to intervene.

Not my problem if they're too scared to care.

I walk down back to my room and take a nice nap with my own light morphine dripping into my system.

When I wake up it's my therapist staring down at me. I jump back then I grab his throat and push him back. I sit up and squeeze tighter. I let go quickly realizing who it is.

"Don't do that." I growl glaring at him. "You gonna get yourself killed."

He coughs rubbing his throat. "I think you may be paranoid."

"May be?" I say rolling my eyes. "I don't plan on changin either."

"Miss. Mason, a life without paranoia is always better than being scared for the rest of your life."

"I ain't scared!" I snap.

"Paranoia is a fear of things that may or may not pose a real danger and taking actions against said fear even when it isn't present." He says wisely.

"I ain't scared and I don't care." I say stubbornly. "You can't do anything for me. So leave."

"You know I can't do that Miss. Mason."

"Then _I'm_ leaving." I say getting up and leaving slamming the door behind me.

I decide to go the other direction down the hall and see what's there.

I look in a window and find Peeta eating pudding. I know he can't see me so I move on.

I meander and enter a room to get some kicks and giggles when I find a very unconscious Sparky with a pretty strong looking morphine drip plugged right in her arm.

"Wicked," I say walking over to her bedside and slipping out the little tube.

I smirk as I get a hit.

Then, Gorgeous himself walks in. "What are you doing?" He snaps.

"Don't worry about it Gorgeous. It ain't hurting anybody." I say smirking at him.

"That's her morphine and did you just call me gorgeous?" He asks contorting his pretty face into an even prettier and rather confused face.

"Yep and yep." I say slipping her tube back into her arm. I stretch my back contentedly. "I'd recommend."

"You leave her morphine alone." He says sternly waking towards me.

I smirk with a slight chuckle. "Listen Gorgeous I get you're all ripped and good-looking and totally _not_ her cousin, but aren't you the least bit scared?"

He stops his approach to sit there confused. I guess he expected a bunch of insults and crap when it comes to me, when instead I'm giving him a bunch of compliments.

I do what I want.

"Uh, no, not really." He says more like a question than an answer.

I look at him with a fake flabbergasted facial expression. "Well, that's a first." I say chuckling a bit creepily. "Interesting meeting, but I should really get going." I say walking towards him to get to the door. "Stay pretty, Gorgeous."

With that, I walk off to sleep for the rest of the day.

**A/N Yay! The first Johanna/Gale interaction! Yay! So, I shoulda had this up maybe a couple of days ago, but school got in the way, and family drama so yeah, BUT it's up now, so we're cool? Would you tell me how you feel about this chapter? Especially the Gale action going on there. I'd like to know how you think about that.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hey how's it going?" I say smirking down at Sparky. "I hope you don't mind but I've been stealing your morphine. Figured I'd need it more than you do."

"I got shot?"

"That bullet didn't touch you." I say chuckling. "Thank Cinna for that."

"Broken rib?"

"Not even." I say smirking wider.

"Bruised."

"Yep,"

"Does anybody know you're doing this?"

"C'mon I'm sneaky, but not that brilliant. The doctors and nurses have known for awhile now. I think they're just too scared of me to say anything. Crazy right? I got a shrink that keeps telling me I'm completely safe."

Katniss snorts with laughter.

Then, Gale Hawthorne walks in the bloody door again.

He is fucking good at catching me with this. I slip her tube back into her arm and give him a smirk.

"But your _cousin_ isn't scared of me." I approach him and bump him with my hip. "Are you Gorgeous?"

I leave the room but not before noticing that he mouths 'terrified' to Katniss. I walk down the hall laughing loudly all the way back to my room.

He is _really, really_ good looking. Gorgeous is a fucking fantastic nickname for that guy. Unfortunately he's only like eighteen, and slightly creepy. But, he's rather attractive.

I'd drool over him any day, and I have to say, I'm not nearly as witty as I usually am around him. I guess he's distracting? Something Finnick wishes he could claim.

It's unfortunate he's going for Bird Brain there.

The sleep is fantastic. I think that's the only reason I'm stealing the morphine, it lets me sleep without nightmares.

I sigh. I'm allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow, but I'm not allowed to live outside the hospital. Alright with me, I don't honestly care, but I would love to be able to get rid of my shrink.

He says I have something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or something. I go through a traumatic event and I have problems with paranoia and crap. He also says I'm stubborn.

You don't say?

When I wake up everyone tells me its morning, but there are no fucking windows in this place. I swear it's just a rabbit burrow.

I meander through the hallways until I notice everyone walking into a room.

The slight food-like smell wafts over. I walk in and find the one thing I've been craving.

Solid food.

"Thank Panem!" I say grabbing a tray.

I walk to a table where Finnick and Annie are sitting with a disappointingly small amount of food on my tray. Finnick told me all about the food serving's deal here.

I sit down just as three crazy looking Capitol freaks come over and sit down. A cute little six year old girl comes by and sits right next to the green one and starts a conversation. Then her two older brothers followed by none other than Gorgeous.

I think he's stalking me.

Or maybe I'm stalking him, one of the two. Does it matter which?

He gives me a look and I smirk. "How's it going Gorgeous? I'm not high this time."

"I see," He grunts stuffing his face with beets.

I eat a couple of bites of food before a question comes to mind. "Weren't you in District Two? When Wonder Wings got shot?"

He looks up and then away. "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Well she was pretty upset over the mountain deal; you don't seem to be bothered." I say offhandedly.

He doesn't answer and only grunts. "Are you stalking me?" He asks after awhile.

"No, are you stalking me?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

He grunts a 'no' and continues to eat. "You gonna finish that?" He asks his little sister pointing at her peas.

She shakes her head and goes back to talking while Gale finishes it for her.

"They really need to give us more food. I'm starvin' here!" I say cleaning my tray quicker than I expected.

"Well, you kinda are Johanna." Finnick says with a sad half smile. "Look how skinny you are."

"I know," I say rolling my eyes. "It's all fat, I need to get back on my routine and gain some muscle. I'd bet when I used to be able to circle District Seven four times without stopping, I couldn't run to the other side of this room."

"I hear District Seven is one of the biggest districts in the country." Gale says curiously.

"One of the biggest. We don't really have much of a fence 'cause we're choppin' all the time so, it's pointless to build a fence because we'll need to tear it down three days later." I say shrugging.

Gorgeous nods his pretty head and runs a scarred hand through his dark hair. "District Twelve is- was pretty small."

My face goes dark. "I know."

He looks a bit uncomfortable. He probably thought I was thinking about the Victory Tour, but that's not at all what I had in mind.

I look at Finnick. He mouths to me, 'smitten'.

I smirk giving him a look that makes him put an arm around Annie _Odair_.

"Yeah, you better," I say tilting my head. "So Gorgeous, you know of a good place to work out?"

"Yeah, in a couple days you'd probably need to go to military training. They'll train you up alright." He says awkwardly.

"Great, another person to take orders from." I say rolling my eyes and looking at Annie. "You know how bad I am at that?"

She gives me a small slightly vacant smile. "Very bad."

"Awful," I amend. "I'm crappy at it."

"So is Katniss." Gale says smiling slightly as he said her name, like it was a sweet he had tasted for the first time.

"So I've heard," I say cocking an eyebrow. "Not nearly as bad as I am. She takes orders silently, maybe doesn't follow them, but she takes em. I can't be quiet to save my life."

"Hello I'm Delly! You must be Johanna Mason, I've heard a bit about you!" A bright personality bubbles out as she sits next to me.

"Deli? As in the meat store?" I ask knitting my eyebrows together. "And heard? You haven't seen my Games or anything? A bit?"

She laughs cheerily. "Yeah, that's what I meant, and no, I used to be a shoe smith." She says smiling at me.

"I see, before twelve was obliterated right? I'm glad I wasn't there." I say tilting my head.

"You didn't see it though, it was scary." She says her face going grim.

"I did, Snow was watching. Muffin Man and the Cannibal saw it too." I say looking away. "Snow was stalking you Hawthorne. Creepy shit, I think it was some sort of man crush."

She giggles a bit at my dark humor and Finnick chuckles. Annie closes off and starts staring off into space, Gale just looks at me wondering what planet I'm from, I'm sure.

I wonder that all the time.

Gale shudders. "That's creepy."

"Tell me about it," I say exaggerating a bit. "Then again, who wouldn't have some sort of crush on you Gorgeous?"

This makes him feel awkward. Finnick winks at me with a smirk. "That's interesting Johanna, I remember a certain incident about a year and a half back…"

"Yeah, and you remember that deal Seeder and I made? She may be dead but I don't break promises." I say with a saucy wink.

Delly and Gale look confused and I just wave them off.

"Annie and I have cooking duty next." Finnick says checking his arm.

"I have hunting time." Gale says uninterestedly.

"I have military strategies class." Delly chirps. "I just love that class, everyone is so nice!"

"I'm pretty sure you would consider a rattle snake to be the cutest animal on the planet correct?" I ask looking at her.

"What's a rattle snake?"

"They don't have them in District Twelve? They're all over the place back in seven, point is they're nasty." I say slipping my tray on Finnick's as he and Annie get up to put them away and spend the rest of the lunch period talking.

"I have," I check my arm. "A scar kinda shaped like a claw,"

Gale smirks. "Why's it shaped like a claw?"

"Because it was made by a claw." I say glaring at a girl who bumps into me. She runs away with a squeal. "I love it when they scream."

"Do they scream often?" Gale asks abandoning the awkward teenager idea.

"All the time," I say with an ironic smile. "I haven't the slightest idea why."

"I can't see a reason, Wimp." He says playfully.

"Me? A wimp? That's like saying that you're ugly, Gorgeous." I say challenging him.

"I don't know, apparently I can't compete to Finnick here."

"I've seen him damn near bare ass; he's not nearly as pretty everywhere else." I say giving them an overdramatic wince.

"I'm sure you wish you could see me like you've seen Finnick."

"Yep, haven't you figured this out? Why else would I stalk you?"

Gale can't reply because he's laughing too hard. His two younger brothers are shaking with laughter beside him and Finnick and Annie are probably about to fall off their seats.

"That was interesting." Delly giggles.

"Not a boring day goes by when I'm around." I say winking and leaving to walk around the labyrinth I now live in.

I decide to find Delly, she's nice enough, and it's better than going back to the hospital.

I find her in a class room. "Hey new student." I say introducing myself to the teacher, five minutes late to the class.

"I see," She says awkwardly. "T-take a seat, this may be an easy class for you."

Nice, "Okay," I say walking slowly down the aisle. It's been years since I've set foot in a class room.

Delly smiles at me as I slap down in the seat next to her. I look at the girl on the other side of me with a pretty long and intimidating stare down. That ends in her squirming in her seat awkwardly.

She keeps looking at me like she'd really like to run out the door and I never take my eyes off of her.

"Miss. Mason, is there a problem?"

I look at her lazily. "No, why would there be? I'm here with all of my _friends_." I say looking at the girl I've been staring down.

It gives me great pleasure when I see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

I find myself glad I came here. Pushing the District Thirteen teachers to the limit is absolutely hilarious. Delly tries to ignore my behavior but I see her glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

Oh silly me.

The class is dismissed and I go back to the hospital for a bit. Maybe I'll visit Mrs. Lovebird.

I get there to find Haymitch and Gale talking to her.

"Maybe you should hear this too Johanna." Haymitch says irritably.

I notice the symptoms and slam the door behind me. He jumps a mile and snarls at me in whatever language Haymitch speaks.

"Haymitch, English, not drunk creep." I say cheekily and sit down.

"They're sending a group, with Finnick and Gale in it, to the Capitol. They won't let me send you two off."

"What?" I say raising my eyebrows. "I'd like to kick Snow's ass one last time please, I mean honestly, I have a few experiments I'd like to try."

"I negotiated a bit with Coin," Gale says ignoring me and talking only to Katniss. "She says if you train and test and pass, then you can go."

Katniss looks angry and I'm pretty upset too. "Well you can bet your gorgeous ass I'm gonna get to the Capitol." I say glaring at the wall.

A conversation later and we're leaving the room with determined glares on our faces. "I'd like to see that, Wimp." Gale says with a triumphant smirk.

"Please, I'll show ya what happens when you get Johanna Mason angry." I say walking past him and down the hallway to my room.

Oh it's on bro. I'm getting to the Capitol and spend several weeks annoying the crap outta Hawthorne.

It's my job.

Training starts the next day, they put us in the fucking fourteen year old classes.

"Fourteen?" I say to Katniss who is extremely quiet. "Fourteen? You kidding me? That's insulting."

Then the laps come. It hurt so badly.

I mean I used to go for miles without being breathless, and now I can't run a single mile? Pathetic.

I'm cussing up a storm of District Seven's best.

The morphine withdrawal is killing me too. I haven't had a hit in two days. Or a wink of sleep for that matter.

The gun is impossible to put together. I'm good at breaking things so taking it apart is no problem, but Katniss has to help me put it back together. Then, my true weakness hits.

School.

I can't waste time in this class, because I need to pass or I can't go to the Capitol. Unfortunately I'm dumb as a rock and can't possibly pass this class.

They won't just pass me on like the schools back in District Seven condemning me to forever be a lumberjack and nothing more.

The textbook is heavy and the words swim on the page.

"Shit," I say looking at the tiny handwriting.

"It's just a book." Katniss says more to herself than me. "We can get through this Johanna. We gotta work hard."

"No I think I'll skip out on torturing Snow's face off." I say sarcastically.

"You daydream about that too?"

"You had doubts?"

She narrows her eyes at me and goes back to reading the textbook like the teacher asked us to.

She reads so fast! Like flipping a page every three minutes and everything.

She's on page five while I'm on paragraph one of page one. "How do you read so fast?" I whisper.

"I don't read all that fast." She says looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I can barely read this at all." I mumble looking back at the book.

"You can't read?"

"I can read!" I say defensively. "Not very fast though."

She doesn't look like she believes me, but she goes back to the book.

"Okay Johanna, tell me how the Romans advanced their military so well."

"Uh," I say dumbly. "What page is it on?"

"Page three."

"I'm not there yet." I say wincing.

The teacher looks angry. "Do you think that you can just come in here and waste my time?"

"I can't read okay?" I snap. "I'm not good at it, so shut up and ask someone else."

She looks offended but she does as I told her and asks Katniss instead.

"They adapted weapons and military techniques from successful armies that they fought against." She says correctly.

"That's correct Miss. Everdean."

The class goes on forever and I write as legible notes as I can possibly give, but my education really lacks compared to Katniss.

When we get back to the hospital I try to get them to give me a room on my own outside the hospital.

Then, Katniss volunteers to room with me.

Great, the genius Bird on Fire is rooming with me. Isn't it fantastic?

They agree and we get a room right across from the Everdean's. I still don't quite trust Mother Bird, but Prim's alright. They're doctors, and I don't do well with doctors.

I still have to visit my therapist three times a week, but nothing happens at all.

Katniss and I always wake up early, so that we can eat early, and then get outside early, and jog for a bit before training starts.

I quit morphine cold turkey and it takes me several days to get used to the shock, but after awhile I start to be able to actually use my hands, and actually run for a nice distance.

I find myself progressing a bit faster than Katniss, but it doesn't matter how far ahead I am.

Then shooting training comes. Katniss and I pick up the shooting thing pretty quickly. We're Victors and handling weapons are something we need to learn quickly. In our nature our lives depend on the violence.

Katniss has better aim than I do of course, but my aim is not nearly as bad as the other people there.

Then we get free time to train with whatever we wanted. Katniss and I beeline for the arrows and axes respectively.

"You first," I say nodding at her with a nice looking black ax gripped tightly in my hands.

She shoots straight through the center of the target.

I swing my ax a couple of times and just get a feel for the weapon. I kiss the blade. "It's been a long time."

Without batting an eye I sling it right into the target breaking the arrow Katniss had.

The camera caught it all.

I blow a kiss to the camera and wink. "I'm back," I sing.

With that Katniss and I take turns with our signature weapons demolishing the targets.

"Alright Johanna, you first." General I-don't-remember-her-name says to me. "Go into the center, then the targets are gonna start moving. No guns, demolish them."

I smile evilly and walk in. I have an ax on my belt, two knives, and about two feet of rope.

I stand in the center and close my eyes. I breathe, the moment I hear movement around me I spin into action.

A dummy rushes at me from the left flank. I whip around and tackle it with my knife in hand stabbing it several times. I sweep up and swipe at a dummy that had approached while I was taking out the first one.

I kick away one coming at me and kill the second one.

Three come at me at once and I throw one knife into one dummy's face, I dodge another and snap the head right off of the third. I bring the ax out and behead the last one.

Then the dummy attack increases to four at once.

I swing harshly cutting one in half and slamming into the side of another right next to it. I singlehandedly sink my ax into a fifth dummy making its way over and use a 'dead' one to knock the other off its balance.

I stab it with my knife and wrap my rope around the final dummy's throat.

I tighten until they tell me I'm done.

I walk off with all the fourteen year old kids staring at me in shock. "Beat that Wonder Wings." I say triumphantly.

Katniss doesn't do nearly as well as I did, but this ain't her talent. This is my thing. It's what I _do_.

Sitting at lunch Gale and I go back and forth calling each other names and such. Making fun of each other, avoiding the risky areas, like fire and Games.

Then Peeta comes over and asks for permission shocking us all.

I scoot Katniss over and allow him to sit. "Why not? Peeta and I had rooms right next to each other, we're very familiar with each other's screams." I say with a malicious smile.

Annie disappears into her world with her hands over her ears. Finnick glares at me and goes to comfort her.

"What? My shrink says I shouldn't filter myself." I say shrugging.

Peeta sits down and we watch him eat.

A few snarky comments get Katniss to run off. "Nice," I say holding my hand out for a high five.

An awkward shackle shake takes place instead. Close enough.

"That was so rude!" Delly explodes.

I'm sure several months of dealing with suddenly being an orphan building up kinda seeped out as well. I was around her age when I realized that was the deal with me.

She gets really squeaky and Finnick and Annie decide to leave. Leaving me and Gale trying not to laugh at her voice.

Peeta argues back.

"She brought it onto herself. No she didn't Peeta. How could you be so stupid? She wants to kill you. No she doesn't that isn't true. Yes it is you saw it for yourself. No that was all a lie!" Peeta says angrily.

He's carried off by his guards arguing with himself.

Delly storms from the cafeteria and Gale and I burst into laughter. "How can one be so squeaky?" Gale says breathlessly.

"That was priceless."

"She sounded like a mouse."

"Being stabbed repeatedly with a fork." I say laughing.

"You would know what that sounds like Johanna." He says looking at me with a smirk.

"Clearly you know what it sounds like, because otherwise you would have argued." I say tilting my head.

"That's because I do."

"Stab mice in your free time Gorgeous? You know there are less violent hobbies out there. Try knitting. Very calm, at least that's what I heard."

"No, but Katniss did shoot a mouse four times before it finally died."

"It took that long to die?" I say knitting my eyebrows together.

"Yeah it was scary." Gale says smirking.

"Not nearly as scary as that guard on the left. He didn't have a nose." I say looking back at the door.

"He didn't?"

"Well you were probably too busy having some sort of manly stare down with Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice."

"I won," He mumbles.

I laugh quietly. "I'm gonna go find Fried Chicken, wherever she went."

"Alright. See you later Wimp."

"Stay pretty, Gorgeous." I say leaving.

I rub my hair that now is about half an inch long. I'm so proud of myself for it too.

I find her in our dorm studying carefully.

"Oh you missed it!" I say plopping down at the foot of her bed on my stomach. "Delly got so angry at Peeta and they started fighting and she sounded like a mouse being stabbed repeatedly with a fork. It was priceless."

"And Peeta?" She asks a little too eagerly.

"Whoa calm your beak sweetheart, he started arguing with himself and got carried out by his body guards." I say rolling my eyes at her.

We quiz each other a bit, and she takes a shower. I wipe myself down awkwardly with a wet rag.

I still can't take a shower. The rain though, is harsh when we run, but after I get used to it, and especially if it's warm I can handle. I just don't like the shower.

I avoid puddles of water when it rains too. I just get this feeling that if I'm in water of any depth that it'll shock me and I won't survive it this time.

I just wanna survive.

**A/N Yay! Another update! I'm on a roll! I also hurt my leg so I can't go to Krav until next week, so I have plenty of time to write this! I also haven't hit much major writer's block for this story, which is crazy, but cool! SO! You mind reviewing please? I love reading what ya'll have to say.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Okay, we're gonna pass this test." I say more to myself than Katniss. "I'm gonna pass, I'm gonna write nice and slowly on the essay and use big words, I'll read the questions carefully, I can do this!"

"We can do this Johanna." Katniss says clenching her fists as we walk into the classroom.

We get handed our very thick test.

"Oh shit," I say looking at how thick the paper.

Based on how thick the paper is, there's gotta be at least fifty pages in this packet.

Great.

We start immediately. For the amount of time it takes me to do one page, Katniss does three. She finishes way before I do and she waits patiently beside me while I finish unsteadily.

"Let's go kick some ass." I say handing in my test and running off with Katniss for the fitness evaluations.

I do exceedingly well because of my near-constant training.

Then the block.

"Alright, they're gonna test you on your weaknesses," One soldier says as we stand in line to start. "You gotta be careful. You're not gonna be in any real danger though."

"Weaknesses?" I say with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "What weaknesses?"

"They'll find one believe me." He says pleasantly. "Just be careful."

He goes in and then Katniss goes.

After Katniss it's my turn. "Okay Johanna, just follow the orders. You gotta focus and follow directions." I mumble to myself as I enter.

I get shot at and I roll behind a dumpster and point my gun at them. I don't shoot.

"Shoot them down and get to the check point." Someone says in my ear.

Without a thought I burst out with my gun.

See, I'm very trigger-happy and it feels fantastic to pull that trigger.

I sprint off to the checkpoint. I trip over a drain and roll back onto my feet. The moment I'm on my feet the drain starts to spew water.

Oh shit.

I run away from the water right into another puddle of water.

The puddle gets deeper and my heart quickens to a killer pace.

I'm back in the Capitol. I can see Peeta's worried face. I throw away his hand so that he doesn't get hurt too. Besides I'm Johanna Mason, I don't need anybody. It's up to my waist, now my neck. I can feel the pulse paralyzing me and I'm sinking.

I'm just sinking.

I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't hear, and I sure as hell can't move.

"Wake up," Someone snaps. "Its morning and you have school and work."

I open my eyes drearily. "Aw come on Ma, I don't learn anything at that rat nest."

"Yeah, I know, your teachers are terrible, but you still need to go, I'm not calling in sick for ya." Ma says sternly. "You also have work."

"Can I just chop today? It's better than school." I say wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"No, just get outta here Johanna. I don't wanna see you till sundown."

"Fine Ma, don't blow a fuse." I say rolling my eyes and leaving for school.

Then, I'm being rushed from the forest by Ed saying that Ma was having a kid. Little Xavier is born and I look down at his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey look, he's not like you Jo," Ed says smiling. "Still the black sheep aren't ya kid?"

I punch him. "So? I'm cooler than you."

"No one's cooler than me." He says smirking down at me.

"Then rename me No One because I'm definitely cooler than you Brainless."

"Kids, stop fighting, you'll scare Xavier." Ma says quietly staring at the baby in her arms.

"He might as well get used to it." I mumble shrugging my shoulders.

Ed slings his arm around both me and Scarlett. "Ain't he cute? I want four just like him when I'm older."

"Ew kids? Nowadays? I wouldn't want em. Too annoying. Like Scarlett here." I say elbowing my sister.

"Aw you're just scared they'll end up like you." Scarlett says smirking.

"Ha, no, I'm worried they'll break my fight record." I say looking back at Xavier. "My tikes would be badass."

"Johanna, language." Ma says sternly.

"Whatever Ma," I say elbowing a snickering Ed and Scarlett in the stomach.

"Johanna?" Someone familiar says.

Ma's face smudges until I can't tell who she is; Ed shrinks until he's not there. I grab a hold of Scarlett tightly, but she vanishes in smoke.

"What?" I mumble.

"Are you okay?"

"No numbskull I'm not." I moan.

"C'mon Jo. Open your eyes."

I give Finnick one of the filthiest looks I can muster at the miserable state I'm in. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You were slipping away." Finnick says shrugging.

"You couldn't let me?" I say my voice breaking.

"C'mon Jo, you know I couldn't let you d-d," He sighs. "Do that."

I sigh. "Who is the genius that decided to fill the Block with water?"

"I don't know Johanna." Finnick says sadly. "But you're in the hospital again. You're not on morphine."

"Good," I sigh.

Then Katniss, Gale, and Haymitch walk in. Haymitch walks over and he sorta grunts in a way that tells me he wants to kill the guy who did this. Gale leans against the door with his arms crossed.

Katniss walks over silently.

"We're going without you Jo." Finnick says looking away from both Annie and I.

"I figured I wasn't going." I say through gritted teeth. "Who else would be better for the job than a fucking Victor?"

"From what I've seen of the Capitol, a Victor is honestly the best choice." Finnick says glancing at Katniss.

"It's true." She whispers.

"Why?" I say tilting my head.

"I'll explain a bit later." Finnick says uncomfortably.

"Fine," I spit. I hate that so much. I'll tell you later, when you're older, not now, you wouldn't understand you stupid little piece of scum.

Katniss leaves hurriedly.

"What'd I do this time?" I say looking at her retreating back.

Gale shrugs. "Probably going outside or something."

Fantastic. Thanks, I know you'll always be there for me Wonder Wings.

I close away slowly from the conversation going on around me to sink back into my thoughts.

Why did I remember that day? It wasn't all that special, other than I got a little brother. Especially why did I remember that particular conversation?

My head works in weird ways really.

Someone bursts through the door jerking me from my thoughts. Then a kinda gross rag that smells unbearably of pine drops on my stomach.

"What is this?"

"Something to remind you of home." Katniss says shrugging.

It smells so good.

"For me?"

"No it's for Finnick Brainless."

Brainless echoes around my thick skull as I stare at the rag. "T-thank you." I whisper sniffing it.

I get a good whiff of pine and memories flash across my closed eyelids.

I open my eyes and she and Gale have left.

Finnick manages to separate himself from Annie long enough to talk to me alone.

"Jo,"

I look at him with pain in both of our eyes. "We're Victors Finnick; we automatically know who's going to die and who isn't. We know who is going to be alone forever and who is going to never be alone. We know weeks ahead of time. We know when it's about to happen. We feel it under our skins."

He looks at me in fear. I know he feels it too. "You take care of her."

"You take care of her yourself."

"Jo I'm going to the Capitol." He whispers. "If I don't come back please just take care of her."

"Only if you don't come back." I whisper. "Prove me wrong Finnick."

He just looks at me with tearful eyes. "I'll try Johanna."

We grasp hands one last time before he leaves. "See ya numb nuts." I call after him before he leaves through the door.

"See ya Jo." He says with a genuine smile.

He leaves through the door and the slam echoes through the room it seems.

I'm ashamed to say I cry a lot after that.

I sleep with the pine rag snuggled up next to me. It brings dreams of the past and happiness instead of nightmares.

The next day Annie comes to visit me without Finnick. They've left already for the Capitol.

Annie is pale and she has dark circles under her eyes. "I'm so worried about him."

"Why?" I say. "He's gonna be fine. He can take care of himself."

"I know," She whispers. "But what if,"

"Nothing's gonna happen Annie. Finnick will be just fine. Then he'll come back and _grace_ us with his presence." I say sarcastically. "Maybe his ego will have deflated a bit."

Annie gives me a half smile. "Hopefully."

"Yeah, but there's only so much a person can hope for." I say rolling my eyes. "He'll come back in a bit. Then, once the wars over you and him are gonna go to District Four and do your District Four thing and you'll be happy and have kids."

"Finnick wants kids." Annie says dreamily. "I can see him with a little girl."

"He'd spoil her rotten." I say shaking my head with a smirk on my face.

"Well he'd have to, to keep you from warping her in your Johanna ways."

"What makes ya say I'd do that?" I say faking offense.

"I know you Johanna." She says lucidly. She's kinda like the Annie I met when I was fifteen, right now. "Just imagine we had a little boy."

"Panem help us. Those two would always be in trouble." I say laughing.

"I know, wouldn't it be great?"

"It will be." I say smiling.

"You think?"

"Of course!"

The next couple of days I spend in the hospital with Annie.

I train harder than ever. I get up hours before anybody else to go jogging around the military training courtyard. I'm a master at sneaking out so I go around weight training with what I can find in the woods.

Then I have normal military training. I've advanced to my own age group now and I still outshine those losers without trying.

Of course I'm trying so it's even worse for them.

I'm put in an elite program. I now live with Annie, we deal with each other's nightmares every night, but we manage to survive.

One morning I wake up to Annie puking in the toilet.

I walk in and crouch next to her holding her hair. "You're sick." I say getting a cold rag and shoving it into her hands.

"No, I'm not. I'm puking because I'm healthier than Coin." She says glaring at me.

"I'm proud." I say giving her a smile. "Let's get some breakfast."

I take her to the cafeteria as we munch on food. Gale's family meanders in and sits by us.

"I can't stand the smell in here." Annie says slapping a hand over her mouth as she turns green.

"Why don't we go to the hospital?" I say leading her off.

Hazel stops me. "Johanna, could you ask a few questions of Ms. Everdean for me?"

"Sure," I say taking a piece of paper she had written her questions on. "I'll give it to you at lunch."

"Okay thank you Johanna."

As we wait for the doctor Annie pukes a couple of times in the trash can. After she stops I check out my hair in the shiny post on the bed.

"I need to cut my hair now that it's gotten long enough. Two inches already! I'm gonna give myself my signature cut." I say smiling at Annie.

She looks a bit green but other than that she seems alright. No fever or anything.

Prim comes in with an excited smile on her face. "They're gonna put me on the front lines to take care of fallen soldiers! The next step to being a doctor!" She squeals. "Wow, Annie, you look positively glowing."

Glowing? That sounds really familiar.

"Oh yeah Hazel has a few questions for your Ma. Take them to her you mind?" I say handing Prim the note.

"Sure," She says tucking it into her pocket. "Okay, so Annie, come here, we're going to do some routine checkups."

She checks her eyes ears and mouth, as well as heart beat and reflexes and things like that.

"Okay, Ms. Everdean will be here in a couple of minutes for the bigger tests."

I nod. "Alright. Hey for once I'm not here because of me." I say with a triumphant smile. "Tell your boss they should paint the walls in this place."

"Will do Johanna." Prim says with a giggle.

I kick back lazily as Annie sits on the bed patiently.

I study Annie from across the room. Come to think of it, she does look kinda like she's glowing. I remember Ma got morning sickness pretty badly and used to say that when she was pregnant with me it was worse.

That's me, making my mother's life miserable before I was even born.

Alright back on topic. So, glowing, morning sickness. This didn't happen until way after Finnick left. But also the symptoms didn't show until several weeks after becoming pregnant.

Is Annie pregnant?

"Hey, Annie, are you pregnant?" I ask looking at her curiously.

"I don't think so." She says taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." I say shrugging.

Ma couldn't stand certain smells either. She had the nose of a blood hound too. It drove me insane. Kept smelling the smell of smoke on me cause of my lumberjack team's cigars.

We wait patiently until Mother Bird walks in with a pen and clipboard. "Okay, so Prim wrote down your symptoms for me. It looks like I'll be taking some blood and urine tests, then, I'll have your results in a couple of minutes." She says smiling.

They do what they have to do while I wait as patiently as physically possible for me.

Several silent minutes go by when she comes back in with the results. "Well Annie dear, you came up negative for everything but the pregnancy test. Congratulations Mrs. Odair, you're pregnant!"

Fantastic Annie's preggo.

She looks a bit surprised. "R-really?"

"Yes, we'll need to see you back here in a couple of weeks."

Annie puts a hand on her stomach. "A baby?"

"Looks like I've got some warping to do." I say rubbing my hands together.

Annie giggles at me. "I guess you do."

The next few weeks are hell. Annie is crazy hormonal. She used to be so sweet and agreeable.

_That_ went out the window.

She's been biting my head off for getting up early, for not getting up early enough, for _everything_. My attitude doesn't help either.

"Yes mother,"

"What did you say?"

"Yes mother."

It is terrible. Then the worst thing happens.

I get deployed to District Seven. "I'm sorry Annie," I say hugging her before I leave. "I don't wanna go. But you go straight across the hall if anything bad happens. Prim will be staying with you in case you have a nightmare, so you'll be perfectly fine."

"Jo what if-"

"No what if's." I say smiling at her. "I'm coming back don't worry about me. You know me; I won't get killed that easily."

Her lips twitch upwards and she hugs me again.

Then, I leave on the hovercraft to go, essentially, home.

Home is not where I'm at. The moment we arrive we're shot at by civilians, Peacekeepers, kids, it's crazy.

We shoot our way towards a safe house.

"What the hell happened? Kids with guns?" I say breathlessly.

No one answers me. I'm not around friendly people here.

We patrol the streets fighting Peacekeepers all day and night. Sometimes camping out in alleys and dumpsters and nooks and crannies of the District. All the places I've been.

I've never been those places with a gun though.

I'm all over the place; I'm patrolling the streets with my partner when I see a male with a hood in all black.

I alert my partner.

"You there! Hands on the wall feet spread apart." He orders.

I walk over with my gun trained on this guy. He takes off his hood. He looks pretty familiar.

"Eric?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Johanna?"

Awkward.

"This is eh, awkward." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah, you haven't changed at all."

"You got _old_." I blurt out.

He chuckles. "Yeah, well, not all of us are blessed with youth like you."

"That's unfortunate for you."

"I thought you were in the Capitol."

"I was. But I broke out. I withstood the torture pretty well I think." I say shrugging.

"They tortured you?"

"Yep,"

"Kill em," he says shrugging. "Just kill em."

Then he walks away.

"What the fuck?" I say as he walks down an alley.

Weeks go by and I finally get them to let me go back to District Thirteen to be with Annie.

When I get back Annie pretty much attaches her hip to me. "It was bad." I say to anyone asking about my time in District Seven. It's really all I can say.

After the war, I don't wanna go back.

The weeks are boring, and filled with training.

Finally we're told that the war is over, the rebels won.

That's all they tell us before sweeping us onto a hovercraft off to the Capitol.

**A/N Hey people! Three days in a row. Wow. My leg is better, and there's a baseball game going on, so, I'm watching that right now. I'm unbelievably tired and so glad that it's Friday. Tomorrow I have a festival and Homecoming dance to go to, so there's not likely to be an update tomorrow, sorry, you can riot later. Review?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It's a long trip. I mean we spend a couple of hours twiddling our thumbs.

From what Haymitch has told me, Katniss was hurt and a couple of members of the squad had been killed and a few injured.

"Hawthorne kid got hurt a bit." Haymitch says looking at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I say shrugging. "As long as he's not dead I really don't care all that much."

Haymitch nods but let's us move along.

"See? I told you, it'll be over before you know it! Now just imagine the look on Finnick's face when you tell him." I say excitedly. "He'll be so excited."

Annie smiles excitedly at me. "Yeah! I can't wait to see him."

They push us into a room where we wait for him.

A man with a bowler hat and a green mustache walks in. "Mrs. Odair? Miss. Mason?"

"Yeah?" I say stepping in front of Annie unconsciously.

He clears his throat. "Finnick Odair has been killed. Lizard muttations killed him as his squad was trying to escape the underground labyrinth. I'm sorry for your loss."

For three seconds, three seconds, it is dead silent. I can only hear my heartbeat, the blood rushing to my ears.

Annie breaks down and nearly falls to the ground if I hadn't caught her.

I stare at him. I shake my head like he was lying and when I see that he wasn't truly everything goes numb.

Someone once told me that the worst kind of sadness was the sadness that you can't feel. When everything goes numb and you can't feel anything.

That's me right now.

I can't hear Annie's sobs and I can't feel her in my arms. My vision is tunneled and my mouth goes dry and ashy.

This can't be happening.

Not Finnick. Not Finnick.

I knew it would happen, but for months I've been telling myself that it's not going to happen.

Finnick's dead? Lizard Mutts? What did they do to him?

I clearly can't ask that question in front of Annie.

Annie will be torn up. Not just torn up, but worse. More like burnt down never to re-grow. Annie, aw, who knows? Not to mention Junior here. Will Annie even be sane enough to be his mother?

Who knows?

Then, there's me. Annie's all I got left.

Ever since coming back from District Seven my Post Traumatic shit got worse and worse, now I have to take care of an even more insane woman _with child_.

It's like our world just crumbled to the ground in a haze of numb pain, and a stench of blood.

Blood.

Suddenly the room smells of blood and sunspots cloud my vision until both Annie and I are on our knees.

Annie is sobbing.

Lucky her, she can feel, I just can't.

We're in shock, but I somehow stumble to my feet to have found the official gone, and I lead Annie into the hallway of the mansion.

We're swept off by a particularly grim looking, young Peacekeeper. She shows our room and gives her condolences.

She's not wearing a helmet so she looks out of place.

I lead Annie to the bed and make her lay down. I sit on the bed with her head in my lap as she cries herself to sleep.

I gently move her head to a pillow and I walk out the door with a soft tread.

I walk down the hallways quietly as memories flash across my eyes of my tan skinned best friend. I choke as I remember the first time that we met.

"C'mon Finnick," I whisper as I punch a wall, then fall to my knees leaning my head against the wall.

Blood drips from my hand and I can smell it again.

I let out a sob and I'm crying. I sob even louder when I remember him comforting me when Scarlett lost. I let my feelings out by punctuating each sob with a punch to the wall.

I can't take it anymore.

I sit with my back to the bloody wall and sob into my hands with my knees to my chest.

"Johanna?"

I don't look up. The voice sounds familiar but I can't quite place it in my memory.

I don't care to either.

I feel soft but calloused and dry hands touch my shoulder as she sits nimbly down. She's a bit slow.

"I'm getting too old for sitting on the floor."

I don't bother to stifle my sobs.

"I heard what happened."

I look up at none other than Hazelle Hawthorne. "Yeah? So did I." I say bitterly.

"I'm sorry is probably is the last thing you want to hear, I'm sure."

"I don't care." I shrug. "It doesn't matter if you care about him or not, he's dead."

She mulls this over. I run my hands through my spiky hair. It's thinner than I remember it being but again, I still don't care.

"It does matter, because I do care, and I don't just care about him, but you and Annie are affected too."

"So?" I say brashly.

"So, you're not alone amongst a bunch of crazy depressed people."

"I'm not alone because I _am_ a crazy depressed person."

"Well, all I can say is, punching walls doesn't help. In the end, they'll always win." She gets up and walks away.

What the fuck?

Well, it is true. You know how many times I've broken my hand from punching a wall?

A lot.

I get up and stumble around for a bit. Annie is asleep and probably having some sort of nightmare, so it's about time to wake her up.

I'm right; when I get there she's screaming and thrashing about.

"Hey," I say softly. "Wake up Annie."

She jerks awake and backs off. "Finn-"

"Nope, sorry it's just me." I whisper.

I see the pain fill her eyes again.

Needless to say she's bed ridden for the rest of the week and I'm left to wonder around the mansion occasionally running into Hawthorne or Haymitch.

"Hey Mitch," I say tiredly as we walk back to his room for a drink.

"How's it goin kiddo?"

"Terribly, you?"

"Just as bad. Ever since the little girl died Katniss hasn't talked _at all_."

"Good cause' we don't wanna hear it." I say rolling my eyes. "Annie hasn't moved."

Haymitch clicks his tongue disappointedly. "That girl,"

I nod in agreement as he pops open the bottle of whiskey in his hands and try to hand it to me.

"Nah, I'm clean."

"Your nightmares."

"I'll find my own way to forget thank you."

"Suit yourself be the responsible little Victor."

"Funny joke Mitch," I say rolling my eyes again. "Annie will flay me to death if I show up drunk."

"You sound married." He snorts.

"I practically am." I don't join in on his laughter. "I wish it weren't me complaining about not being able to drink. I wish it were Finnick."

"Yeah, that kid had everything going for him, didn't he?" Haymitch says taking another swig.

"Doesn't matter anymore do it? He's dead." I spit.

Haymitch just drinks. We sit in silence until Haymitch just passes out.

I get up and leave, the feeling of cold following me everywhere I go. I walk around until I come across the garden.

"This should be nice." I mumble. "Lighten my spirits, _I'm sure._"

I'm even sarcastic when talking to myself. Aren't I nice?

I shove a guard out of the way and walk inside.

The roses smell enhanced and gross nearly overpowering my nostrils as I walk amongst row after row of rosebushes.

I come across a section of white roses.

I tear one of them off and into a hundred pieces. "So angry Johanna."

The voice makes anger rush through my veins.

I spin around to find Snow, tied to a chair. "Didn't see me did you?" He coughs blood up a bit but he continues to stare at me almost crazily.

"No, now I wish I hadn't." I say flippantly. "What're you doing here?"

"The prisons were destroyed in the war, and they're waiting upon the results of my trial."

"Fantastic." I say sarcastically. "How many accounts of murder are they trying for?"

"Around two thousand and thirty."

"Damn, now how am I supposed to beat that?" I say disgusted.

"Are you still upset over Odair's death?"

"Did you watch it on live television like you did when you watched District Twelve burns to the ground?"

"Of course."

I spit on his clothes right below his chin. "You disgust me Snow. Tell me what happened exactly."

He smiles with blood in his teeth. "Well, it was the most amusing show."

The following story nearly made me sick. His amusement over the whole thing was nearly worse.

I walk back with a pale face and nearly a sickly green color. I'm so distracted by the gruesome images in my head that I nearly run right into Gale.

"Hey watch it!" I snap.

"You were the one not paying attention!" He snaps back.

"Do I look like I care? This hallway's big enough you could've walked around!"

"So could you." He replies in an irritating tone.

"Clearly I was distracted." I growl.

"By what?" He asks incredulously. "Annie hasn't moved in a week, and there's no one else for you to worry about."

"Maybe that's the problem!" I snap ferociously. "My best friend's dead and Annie hasn't moved in a week, now I have to find a way to take care of her and a kid when neither of us is fit to be in a fucking room filled with sharp objects! Tell me oh wisest one, how that is not distracting?"

He's silent. "I didn't even know Annie was pregnant."

"Well now you do." I growl shoving him out of the way and stalking off.

Stupid Hawthorne and his gorgeous face and the nicest mother on the planet. Stupid Hawthorne for having a cute little sister and thinking he had the slightest chance with Everdean. Stupid Hawthorne for thinking that no one knew about the bombs he makes with Volts. Stupid Hawthorne for thinking that he's the only one with problems.

Stupid Hawthorne for having a fucking family.

**A/N Hello! So! This is a much shorter chapter for a reason. Don't worry my darlings; the next chapter will be here soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hazelle makes it a point to visit us every day. She sometimes brings Posy to play with Annie, but most of the time it's just her.

I walk the halls with a silent Rory for about an hour before he goes off to lunch. I walk off to try and convince Annie to eat some, for Junior's sake.

When I walk in, I am not prepared for the site.

There she is with a piece of rope tied around her neck and a doorknob to hang her.

"Aw hell no." I say running right across the room at top speed.

I pull my switchblade and saw off the rope.

She gasps for breath as she falls into my lap. "Don't do that! Don't you do that to me." I growl shaking her shoulders as she looks vacantly at me. "Why did you do that?"

"F-Finnick." She whimpers tears spilling all over her cheeks.

I sob into her shoulder. "You're all I got left." I whisper. "I'm all you got, except that kid. C'mon Annie."

"I'm s-sorry." She whispers hugging me tighter than I've ever felt her give me.

"You scared me."

"I swear it won't happen again."

"It better not. Please Annie; don't do that to me again."

"Never."

We have a really emotional crying session right there on the ground.

"C-C'mon." I whisper.

I help her up and walk her to the hospital all the while distracting her so that she didn't know where we were going.

When we get there she starts to struggle but I push her off into a room.

"Sit down." I command.

She doesn't hesitate to follow my orders and sit down. "Okay, now we're gonna wait for a nurse to come in and we are going to get you help. You can't honestly believe that you don't need any sort of treatment. So sit down and stop struggling. That kid ain't gonna wait forever and if you want to raise him you need to be mentally stable." I say sternly.

A nurse comes in and she immediately starts to check on Annie asking relentless questions.

I slip out after making sure Annie would be under good care to go wonder around the hospital. I nearly pass her in the hallway without either of us noticing the other.

"Katniss?" I say looking at her.

She's covered in burns, bruises, cuts and other injuries. Her hair is uneven and singed and she has no eyebrows.

She looks at me with a deer in headlights look.

"I heard what happened." I say distantly.

I nod my head. She nods back, and we're both off in our own directions.

Man, has my relationships fallen apart or what? I mean, Katniss hasn't spoken in weeks I know, but I've pushed away minor acquaintances that could have become friends and ignored acts of kindness, now all that's left really is Annie.

Let's not forget Junior.

"Crap," I sigh.

I walk slowly around the hospital until I feel that I should probably return to the room.

Annie smiles shakily at me and the nurse explains that she needs to be hospitalized.

"Why?" I demand angrily.

"She is in major depression and needs around the clock attention and care. Something may happen and by keeping her in the hospital, we can limit that and help her the way she needs." The nurse says calmly.

Well, I guess I should leave her alone. "If anyone hurts her, I swear I will beat all of you with a blunt ax so that you can feel every single blow before you slowly bleed to death." I growl. "In a hospital."

She gulps and nods. "Okay, we'll keep that in mind." She says trying not to look nervous.

I don't think it's the threat itself or the idea that I would do it, but that I had come up with that creative of a threat without having to think twice that scared her the most.

Whatever, I don't care.

I push past her and walk down the hall fingering my switchblade in my pocket.

I walk briskly to find myself in a huge high ceilinged room with big windows and deep window sills. It's filled with dusty debris and a window has been blown out giving a cool breeze.

I take a deep breath of the bitter air and walk over to the blown out window. I wipe off the small amounts of shattered glass and sit on the sill to look outside.

I just watch everything out there.

It's chaos. I can see people panicking for family members and children, friends and siblings are mourned, it's just chaos.

Angry people try to attack a guard. They are quickly subdued.

I just watch. The only real thing I can do since the Capitol tortured me.

I watch the sun set, telling me that I am facing the west.

I've always been fascinated with sunsets. The way the oranges and the reds and the pinks blend together to make a beautiful hue of colors. How the clouds are turned purplish blue against the lighter sky. Slowly as the sun sinks further below the horizon the colors change into this beautiful painting across the sky.

I wonder if Peeta could do that.

I sigh and pull my knees to my chest making myself smaller in the huge frame of the window.

My hair is just about entirely grown into my Games cut. It feels thin but soft. It's so much better to the bald smooth skin I felt when I was having panic attacks at loud noises and refusing to drink water.

Maybe I'm just crazy.

I watch the stars appear slowly in the sky and I think about Ma.

She used to make up bullshit stories and tell them to Scarlett and I about the stars. It was really funny to see what she'd pull out of her ass each night.

I miss her I really do. Not nearly as much as Scarlett or Sabrina, or Lincoln.

I smile, of only fleeting, for the first time since we found out that Finnick died.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Holy shit Hawthorne," I say jumping about a mile and flipping my switch blade again.

He smiles meekly. "Hunters feet. Sorry." I give him an annoyed look. "So what were you thinking about?"

I sigh. "My mother."

I have no idea why I'm sharing this with him, but I seem to not be able to stop. "She used to tell my sister and me stories about stars and crap like that."

My voice is steady, unattached even.

"Yeah?" He says perching on the windowsill with me. "Would you put that thing away?"

I forgot I had my blade in hand. "Why does it scare you?"

"In your hands yes."

Of course. Another person afraid of me. Crazy ax murderer Johanna Mason.

Always.

I put the knife away and give him a lopsided smirk. "Only for you Gorgeous."

He smirks at me. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, a few hours?"

"I see." He says awkwardly. "I got a job from Paylor."

"Good for you, now you have something to do with your life. Congrats." I say with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah," He says chuckling a bit. "I'm going to District Two."

"Good luck. I hear that place is a waste land."

"No, not necessarily. They were just closest to the Capitol so, they need the most support."

"You mean the hardest grip." I say grimly. "No one is ever going to really be free you realize that right?"

"Maybe not us. Maybe not even our kids. But our grandkids and their grandkids will."

"If the Republic lasts that long. From what Paylor says, it's one of the easiest corruptible government systems ever created."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not educated enough for this just yet." He says rubbing his eyes. "At least I'm not being cynical and trying to have hope."

I laugh a pretty hollow laugh. "Hope," My voice cracks a bit. "No one who's seen that kind of chaos should have hope."

"What's your plan for after this?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go to District Four with Annie. After she has her baby, then maybe I'll go to another District to help rebuild in construction. Roam the streets maybe."

There falls a comfortable silence. Me in my, as he calls it, cynical mind, and he in his hopeful one.

"I killed Prim." He whispers.

"No you didn't." I say simply.

"You don't know do you? But I created those bombs. The whole reason behind why they were built. I made that entire trap." Wow he's quite the terrorist.

"So?"

"It killed Prim!"

"Yeah but you didn't put a thirteen year old girl on the front lines. Or pressed the button that started the explosions."

"But I created them, it's just complicated."

"You designed the bombs, you designed how they killed, and you designed when they killed. You did not however control _who_ it killed. So stop sniveling." I say rolling my eyes and looking out at the dark night, listening to the crickets.

He stares at me and I refuse to look at him. Am I really trying to comfort him? Really?

"You're right." He says quietly a minute later.

I'm taken aback. "Did I really get through your thick skull?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to believe it, but you're right."

"Okay," I say shrugging.

"Katniss doesn't believe that though. She knows that I'm the reason Prim is dead." He says sadly.

"Yeah, well Katniss is rather blind." I say relaxing a bit more against the side of the window frame.

Gale chuckles because he knows it's true. "I love her. It just hurts."

I give him a look. "You'll see that you two were never really supposed to be together. It's gonna hurt. But it'll help you more in the long run."

"You think so?"

"Yeah,"

There's a few beats of silence. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"I don't really." I say giving him a smile. "I'm just good at reading people."

"I've noticed." Gale says teasing me. "How've you been holding up?"

The question kinda jolts me. I'm not used to people asking about _me._ Speaking of, how _am_ I doing?

"I love it." I say sarcastically. "Loving life. Can't believe I didn't kill him sooner. Makes my life so much more fun."

"You don't have to be so vicious you know."

Yeah, yeah I do. "Does it matter?" I snap.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well I don't think so." I say standing up. "Good night _Soldier_ Hawthorne."

I watch him wince before I leave. I sweep out of the room and back to where Annie and I have been living.

In a couple of days Snow is going to be executed by Katniss.

Can't wait to watch that filthy bastard die. He really deserves it. From what I've dealt with him, he really deserves a lot worse than death.

If they let me, I'd give him the slowest possible death. Painful. It'd be really painful too.

The days fly by and Annie is still in the hospital. Gale and I end up meeting together every night at the same room. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't. The silence is nice. It's nicer than being alone.

"The execution tomorrow." Gale says looking over at me. It's particularly dark because it's rather overcast tonight.

"Yeah, I'm excited." I say smiling evilly. "That bastard deserves it more than you can imagine."

"How so?"

I don't answer his question. He doesn't push.

We spend the rest of the night in silence before I leave to attempt sleep. My attempts are utter bullshit and I don't get a wink.

The execution is interesting, but rib crushingly hilarious.

I'm standing next to Gale and Haymitch. "Gale, kill me!" She screams right after shooting an arrow straight through Coin's heart.

Gale watches with a crushed soul. He shakes his head even though she can't see us. Haymitch and I exchange worried looks.

She just killed the current President of Panem.

"Great job, Bird Brain." I say shoving myself through the crowd and following them as they take her to the District Twelve Training Center floor.

Man this place has memories.

I wonder down to District Seven and look around vacantly. This is where I spent my Pre-Games experience. Then, every single Pre-Games experience for the rest of the Games existence.

That feels nice on the tongue.

No more Hunger Games. _Ever_.

Isn't that awesome? No more Hunger Games! Everyone get ready to party!

I look around and smile. It feels like right here is the only place I could be real. No one from the Capitol is around to tell me what to do, and the Avoxes can't say anything. I could blow my reputation without destroying my image in the press.

Who woulda thought that I would prefer the Capitol to my own house in District Seven?

Well I guess, considering I've never called it home, it makes sense in an odd way.

It's the small things that count right?

I walk back to the tribute rooms. Wondering the halls. The place is deserted of all the Avoxes.

I sit on the bed and look around the room. I've slept in here ten times, and Scarlett has slept here five times.

Right in this very bed.

I sigh and lay down smelling the less than fresh sheets. Obviously there's no one around to have changed them.

I don't care.

I hear someone walk in and I expect someone like Hawthorne or something.

"What d'you wants?" I groan not looking up.

I don't get in answer.

"I said what do you want?" I snap looking up and stopping with wide eyes.

There's the Avox I befriended right after Scarlett died.

"How are you even alive? I thought Snow killed you." I say standing up and walking over to her.

She's still about two inches shorter than me.

She looks at me and gives me a small smile. She walks over to a drawer grabs a pen and a notepad and writes out her answer.

"I ran before they could catch me. Nearly died."

"What's your name?" I ask curiously. "It's not illegal to talk to you, so now I actually want to know.

"Rachael."

I nod. "Come with me."

She follows me as I storm down to District Three. "Volts!" I snap.

Volts wheels him in with a questioning look. "Johanna." He says smiling. "It's been a long time. Good to see you."

"You too." I say distractedly. "So Rachael here is an Avox. You should make it your next mission to give them voices of some sort."

"That's a very good idea Johanna. I think I'll work on that as a little side project." He says with a smile still on his face. "Very good idea though."

I stand there awkwardly. "Okay, well, see ya Volts."

His smile falters. "Goodbye Johanna. You should come around more often."

I duck my head a bit. "Sure I guess."

Then Rachael and I leave to go back to the District Seven floor. We play bloody knuckles for an hour or so.

Then, we part ways and I meander up to District Twelve.

I walk down the hallway, when I hear screaming and thrashing about, a little bit of sobbing mixed in.

Actually, a better way to describe it would be a cat being soaked in super glue and catapulted to a target a hundred yards away.

I walk over to find Gale quietly crying as he listens to Katniss break down.

"Why'd I figure I'd find you here?" I say sarcastically.

I walk over and slide down against the wall across the narrow hall from him. "I've only ever been here once. When I was sixteen and admitted into the rebellion plans by Haymitch. Feels like a lifetime ago, when in reality it was what? Six years ago? Not long." I say sighing and looking around. "District Seven is filled with bamboo, because some idiot thought we grew bamboo."

Gale just looks at me.

"What?" I say a bit defensively.

He just shakes his head. "Can you hear her in there? So broken."

"No all I can hear is the subtle sounds of a gentle breeze and a slight annoying buzz sound." I say sarcastically. "What did you expect? If she's messed up enough to shoot the fucking president, she isn't going to be all sunshine and lollipops now is she?"

Gale's face falls a bit. "I know. It's my fault she's like that too."

I roll my eyes. "We've been over this. No, you didn't and there's not much you can do about it at this point. The best you can do, is testify saying she's insane like I am. If she's concluded as insane, she won't be punished as harshly. If she isn't she's facing execution."

Gale goes pale and sinks a bit lower down the wall. "She can't die."

"Hey I'm just telling the truth." I say curtly and tucking my hands behind my head taking on the façade that I am relaxed.

"How can you be so relaxed?" He whispers panicky.

So it works. "I'm not. In all honesty, the rain scares the living shit outta me and it took me two weeks of crap therapy sessions to take a drink of water. I've been addicted to alcohol _and_ morphine, and I've been having flashbacks since I walked through that door downstairs. But, I can't do anything about it. There's a point where you just gotta stop fighting."

He just stares at me. "You mean give up?"

"Not necessarily. I think of it as accepting your fate and knowing that you're doomed to be miserable the rest of your life. It's why the Bird on Fire here, who sounds quite like an actual bird on fire, took the Games so harshly. It's why you lost her. She can't accept her fate. Her misery is gonna follow her around. People like her end up like Haymitch or District Six. Even Harry Scardina, the Victor I got out right after my Games? Committed suicide." I say shrugging. "It's harsh, but it's the Games. It wasn't meant to be gentle."

His staring is getting kinda annoying.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He shrugs and looks away. "It's hard to see the strongest people you know break down and be miserable while you just sit back and watch."

"Well, Gorgeous. Don't worry your pretty little face over it." I say standing up. "She's the most likely to be somewhat alright through it all."

He looks up at me. "Why just her?"

"Well, she's got Peeta. Haymitch and her mother, the entire country, you if she's willing to forgive you. Annie doesn't even get to claim that she can complete a sentence without freaking out. Volts? He's got his inventions, things to keep him busy, something to concentrate on. Enobaria doesn't even know she ever did wrong in the first place. Haymitch was never okay to begin with and never will be."

"What about you?"

"Well, I haven't figured that one out." I say shrugging. "I'm going to go find some food. Care to join?"

He looks at me trying to decide. He nods and jumps up.

I lead him to the back hallways where the Avoxes travel around the building. "I like to explore, so I came back here shortly after Annie won." I say with a smirk on my face. "I was kicked out by the Avox manager. Whipped me across the face."

"Really?"

"Yep, they didn't find his body for a week."

Gale stops cold. "What?" He says faintly.

I look at him. "Kidding, jeez Gorgeous has the brains and the face, really all you need is the humor then you're the perfect guy." I say rolling my eyes and continuing down the claustrophobic hallway.

"Oh," He says relieved and following me again.

I lead him into an abandoned kitchen. "The Avoxes left in a hurry. One escaped entirely though." I say beaming proudly at Rachael's survival.

We split up to check the place for food or something.

"Now this is great." I say grabbing a bottle of rum.

I grab two shot glasses and fill them up. "Here," I say handing one to him. "Classy, expensive kind."

He looks slightly annoyed that it was expensive, but he knocks the shot back anyway.

I look at my glass. I toss it over my shoulder and take a swig of the bottle. "Hope you weren't wanting anymore of that." I say giving him an ironic smile.

He doesn't smile back. "Doesn't alcohol make it worse?"

"Yep," I say taking another swig as I look through the closet. "Here we go." I toss him a can of soup. "Enjoy."

He looks at me as he pops open the can and starts to chug it down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Hotshot. There's only two more cans, and one of them is gonna be, mine. Make it last." I say smirking.

I pop open my own can and sit on a cabinet. "Nothing like a bottle of fancy rum and a can of-"I stop to read the soup label. "Sausage and lentil soup. Delicious."

I take a sip. "I'm not sure that that is really sausage."

"Probably more like wild dog."

"They don't hunt for their meat. They just get it from Ten Hawthorne. Seeing as this is the Training Center, I'm pretty sure this crap is for the Avoxes."

"That's terrible if they give crap to the Avoxes and expect good service."

"The Avoxes don't have much service. The get whupped if they don't do well."

"Then why are _we_ eating this crap?" He asks taking a seat next to me and taking a swig of my bottle.

"I don't know. It's food." I say shrugging. "I guess I'm just slumming it with Gorgeous Hawthorne."

**A/N Hey guys! So this has been relatively eventful. I guess. I don't have much to add except, review please I'd love to hear what y'all think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I wake up with a bit of a headache.

I groan as I sit up, and notice that I'm laying on a counter in the Avox kitchen with an empty bottle of rum in my hand.

"Fuck," I growl throwing it across the room.

This awakens Finnick- no, _Gale_ from the floor as he wakes up.

I can see he's in a lot of pain. "What the fuck?" He slurs.

"It's a hangover. You'll throw up a few times and feel much better." I say getting up and leaving the room.

Why did I let myself drink? I told myself never again.

I walk around trying to find something to do. I'm so bored.

Then I get an idea. "I'm stupid." I say running down the stairs straight to the training room.

The weapons are a bit dusty but other than that, nothing has really changed.

"Awesome!" I say running over straight to the weapons and testing them out.

I throw a spear a good distance with good accuracy for a first time throw. I try out all of the weapons on the giant rack.

Then I go through my entire normal routine I would go through in District Seven happily.

I'm throwing axes when an official tells me that they need me in court. "Court?" I say looking at them. "Why?"

"To testify as a witness for the Mockingjay, they need you in the court room." The burly woman says.

"Alright," I say brushing sweat off my face. "Is there any time for a shower?"

"Yes,"

"Great," I say looking at her curiously.

She follows me to the District Seven tribute floor, and waits in the middle of the room rigid back and scowl on her face.

I walk out with my hair already drying out but still falling into my face in shaggy layers.

"Don't you have a personality?" I ask as we get into the elevator.

"No,"

The elevator bell dings and I walk off with a creeped-out, look on my face.

I'm dragged to the court room where everyone looks much better dressed than I am.

I'm wearing grey sweatpants and a tight blue-green v-neck t-shirt. Everyone else is wearing suits and dresses.

I step up as a witness. "Miss. Mason," The lawyer talking to me starts off. "You are a victor of the sixty-eight Hunger Games correct?"

"Yeah, what's it matter? We're not here about me are we?"

"Miss. Mason, I'll be asking the questions." He says stiffly. He has short spiky blue hair, but that's all that tells me that he is from the Capitol. "Now, you have been in therapy for how many months?"

"Since I got out of the nearest Capitol torture chambers, yeah."

"Has it been working?"

"No, I haven't said jack shit to the man."

"Miss. Mason, language." The judge says stiffly.

"Your honor, relevance?" Another guy pipes up.

"Dismissed,"

"Thank you your honor," The lawyer interrogating me says.

"Miss. Mason, your therapist says that you are still emotionally unstable and can't make your own decisions."

"So what?"

"If Miss. Mason, one of the younger victors and also a victor from several years ago, is still emotionally unstable and rash, then how can one expect that a younger and newer victor, such as the Mockingjay, to be in her right mind? The Mockingjay recently lost her sister, as well as went through two Hunger Games in a row and a war, _caused by her_. She witnessed the casualties and new that they were her fault, there is a great deal of psychological damage." He says looking at the jury. "Miss. Mason, do you believe the Mockingjay was capable of doing such a thing knowingly?"

I think back to the voting that happened yesterday.

_I'm shoved into a drab, grey room with a round, mahogany table in the center. Enobaria sits proudly in one of the plush chairs._

"_What's she doing alive?" I snap as everyone else is shoved into the room._

_I hug Annie, seeing as it's the first time I've seen her since I checked her into the hospital._

"_Enobaria is protected by what we like to call the Mockingjay Agreement."_

"_That'll be in the textbooks." I mutter under my breath._

_Enobaria smiles at me with her stupid teeth. "See Johanna, I'm not all bad."_

"_Shut up we'll still kill ya anyway." I growl gripping the table._

"_Why are we here?" Katniss asks hoarsely._

_She's been crying. I look at her and its written all over her face. She's figured it out. Whether Hawthorne told her or not who knows?_

"_Seeing as you are the last Victors alive, I figured you can take a vote, and decide whether there should be another Hunger Games for the Capitol children." Coin says with a creepy smile._

"_Ha! I'm in. Snow even has a granddaughter." I say matching her creepy smile._

"_Sure why not?" Enobaria says looking at me. "Keep the memories fresh, the rivalries and whatnot."_

_Man, she just pisses me off._

"_No," Annie says quietly._

"_We don't need any more Games." Peeta says shaking his head._

"_I've done a bit of number crunching," Volts says smartly._

"_Of course you have Volts."_

"_And I don't think that our population can handle the Hunger Games. With casualties from war, and the disturbingly low starting population, I don't think the human race can handle it at least for another few years. So, I vote no."_

"_You could have just said, The Hunger Games is utter bullshit, let me out of this dump, it would have saved us all the time and the brain cells." I say bored._

_He gives me a slight, lopsided smile._

_We all turn to Katniss. We know Haymitch is gonna vote for whatever Katniss votes for, so it's up to her._

"_I vote yes."_

"_Then I vote yes." Haymitch says._

_Enobaria and I cheer and give each other a high five. Very bipolar, but who cares? We're Victors, we do whatever we want._

_But I didn't miss the look of hatred she sent the newest president._

"I think she knew exactly what she was doing." I say shrugging.

I hear a gasp from the audience and see a pair of grey eyes with betrayal in them.

Oh shut up Gale and let me finish my sentence.

"But, I know for a fact that what she did wasn't reasonable." I say monotonously.

I've done this way too long to not know how to manipulate a crowd.

"You see there are three reasons to kill someone." I say picking at my nails. "There's survival, both of us have done that, there's revenge, fuck, both of us have done that too, then there's the fun of it. Now, you can argue that I've done that, but you have to be pretty jacked up. You see, clearly, it wasn't for the first reason; Coin wasn't directly endangering Everdean's life. It couldn't have been for the third one, we all know that she didn't really want to do it for the first reason, why would she like it? Then there's that sketchy second reason. Now, we know her sister was killed by the bombs that Hawthorne over there created, and we know it was Coin's finger that pushed the button to set them off, so it would make sense for revenge, _except_ how many times has anyone actually told the truth to that girl?" I say looking up from my nails and looking around bored, almost as if I were drunk.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" I say sarcastically. "Who told her that she was gonna get pimped out by Snow? Show of hands please, yeah, I thought so. Not a soul."

These people get stupider and stupider by the moment.

"So she finds out she has to be the Capitol play toy. I remember when I found out." I say wincing. "I remember that way too well. You learn that you have to let creepy older guys touch you wherever they want, after paying the right price of course, and you don't pocket the money. Sometimes, you don't even get sold to the opposite sex. Now that is fun. What if you say no? He kills everyone you care an ounce about. I have to say, if my mentor hadn't been drunk off his ass, I would've been pretty pissed off if someone hadn't given me warning. I was told before I went into the arena. I knew what I was doing."

"So," I say leaning against the counter in front of me. "First ounce of distrust embedded. Next please! Let's see. She started a fucking rebellion; let's take a look at that. The girl has no bloody common sense. Capable of surviving, yes, but people skills? What's that? No one told her that the Districts were rebelling, she found out all by herself didn't she Mitch? Yep, shit happens, so she assumed nobody knew. Idiot, I put two and two together when Finnick stopped calling. Difficult to call when your phone line has been cut don't you think? So, the Districts are in rebellion, and no one told her it was because of her. _She's already the face of the rebellion_, and yet, _she doesn't know because nobody told her_."

"Gee kid, could we get anymore uninformed? Believe it or not, yes we can."

I roll my eyes at the mesmerized looks on everyone's face but Haymitch's. Haymitch has a cute little smile and I just give him a glare that told him just how exasperated I am.

"So, let's see. Right, she went around for about six months thinking she was gonna die, yeah that'll mess with your head, and your wrists for that matter." I say unconsciously twitching my own. "So, she knows she's going into the Arena for the second time, in a row. She also thinks she's not getting out. Who tells her about the break out? I know I didn't, and that time I had a hand in it. Who dug her tracking device out of her arm? Me. But she thought I was just trying to kill her. The idiot doesn't realize that there are much quicker ways to kill someone, and I'd use em if we didn't need her."

"Oh look! Peeta and I are in the torture chambers, just down the street from here, and no one tells her about the break out. Lots of break outs that she doesn't know about going on here. Then the day before they spring us, they tell her so that she can distract the people of Panem on television. How boring." I say leaning my cheek on my hand bored out of my mind.

"Finally my dear, eh, _friends_, her best friend makes bombs with her ally for the rebels, and then, boom! Her sister is literally dust in the wind. Fantastic, but she doesn't trust a single damned person. Class A trust issues over here! And you question whether her reasoning is off? Who are the idiots now?" I say looking right at the other lawyer.

"Thank you that will be all." The lawyer says cutting through the dazed atmosphere.

"Does the prosecutor have anything to say?" The judge says stiffly.

"I have one question your honor for the jury." He says standing up as the last lawyer sits down.

"As the defendant said, Miss. Mason, is not capable of making her own decisions due to emotional instability, I ask, just how reliable is she as a source?"

"Bring in one person who is." I say looking at him unimpressed. "Honestly, seventy five years of Hunger Games and a war later you're hard pressed to find anyone in this country, that's still sane. Really, try, let's see, Hawthorne could testify, but didn't he help cause the blow up of that kid? No he's not fucked up in the head at all. None of the Victors are gonna be sane, as we've already touched upon, but again, who's the fucking mastermind of the entire war? That guy sitting there with a canteen filled with whiskey because he can't take alcohol in the courtroom without smuggling it in. Ain't he a Victor too? Wow, you can go to District Six if you want to, why who the fuck knows, but you can because that guy had a few brain cells and a girl with no ability to socialize and a few berries in her hand. Tell me how that's sane. Please. Go on, tell me." I say smiling wryly. "The insane girl in front of you, sitting right here in this chair, just blew away the entire courtroom along with any argument you can come up with."

I smile wider at the pause and the smirk on Haymitch's face. "It's simple really."

"That is all, your honor." The guy with a stick up his ass says going back to his seat.

"Great can I go now? I'm hungry."

"Recess for one hour to let the jury discuss what they have just heard. Court adjourned."

"Finally!" I say getting up to walk back to the Training Center.

"Johanna!" I hear a male call as I walk lazily through the corridors.

Hawthorne. "What?"

"That was incredible."

"Yep,"

"At first I thought you were gonna fuck up our entire plan but then you just blew everyone away."

"Yeah,"

"Then you insulted everyone in such a roundabout way."

"Just blew your mind didn't it."

"It was insane! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Not the first time I've done that you know."

"You're brilliant! You took your own words and twisted them just right so that there was no questioning that Katniss is innocent!" Gale says excitedly. Oh Gale, so naïve. "You could've convinced them that Katniss didn't shoot Coin at all!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

I roll my eyes. "You're an idiot. Does stupidity run in your family? I swear both of you are just little rays of sunshine and naivety."

"We're not really cousins."

"No! Really? I can't believe it! Gee Gorgeous sometimes I really think you are stupid."

"Are you staying for the rest of the trial?"

"Maybe, for today, but Annie and I are leaving for District Four tomorrow. I'm going to stay with her until she has the brat and is capable of taking care of it on her own." I say shrugging. "I've made my statement and now I'm done."

Gorgeous Hawthorne nods and looks down at his feet. "That's good. I can only imagine how she feels."

"She's getting out of the hospital today so, pretty fucking terrible."

He nods. "Have you ever noticed no one ever feels sorry for Haymitch, or you, or me? The behind the scenes guys never get any sympathy. Beetee, none of us, but Peeta and Katniss, Mrs. Everdean, they get all the sympathy, no one ever thinks about us."

"I don't know what you think we are." I say turning and looking right at him. "Welcome to the club, but we are nothing, barely friends, maybe acquaintances, but nothing more, most likely less."

With that, I walk away without an annoying, handsome kid following me.

Although he's right, no one ever thinks about the behind the scenes guys. I'm just a hopeless hydrophobic, Haymitch is just a hopeless lush, and Gale is just a beautiful child-killer. Aren't we all?

Johanna Mason was tortured for two months in a Capitol prison for information she didn't even really have? She'll get over it.

Katniss Everdean lost her little sister just like Johanna did? Oh holy fuck! May she forever live in peace and prosperity and never see pain again!

He has a point.

I sweep off to find Annie and get her ready to leave tomorrow.

**A/N Hey guys! It's been a bit! I'm sorry about the wait, I've had a load of homework, and should actually be doing it now, and I've also had to endure Hurricane Sandy, and miraculously didn't lose power. So that's crazy! I got this one sketchy review last week, and I felt it was kinda rude, asking if I were dead, and I just want ya'll to know that believe it or not, I have a life. It surprises me too, but yeah, it had been three days since my last update. So that's ridiculous. Anyway, I'm done with my little rant, mind reviewing a bit? Did ya'll like it?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

District Four has a lot of water.

A lot of water.

A lot.

Water.

The first day, I spend helping Annie move into her old house. Not the one in Victor's Village, but the other one. Its not difficult, Annie wasn't putting up a fuss, she was talking animatedly to a very unimpressed me about all the things she plans on doing with me.

Its moving the things she needs or wants from Finnick's house that has me doubled over trying to catch my breath.

Not necessarily because I'm working so hard.

Please I don't work at all.

The little shack was homely, and needed repair, but it was good.

I board up the windows once I move in the things and an armchair Annie particularly liked, because the windows had been shattered in.

It reminded me of Seven. Us kids, once someone moved out or died, the moment we found out we crashed in the windows with rocks. A fun little game, increased my accuracy, I was the only one capable of reaching the little windows on the roof open from the attic to help vent.

After the windows were boarded up, Annie started a fire to get it warming up. It's late fall and it's starting to get cold out there, although not nearly as cold as the northern Districts.

We've both had our Victory Tours and we know what it's like.

I climb up on the roof and nail down a few loose shackles with a crudely carved wooden nail, temporary. I happily straighten the gutter hanging from the chimney and I restack the bricks. It'll last long enough for me to go to town and get supplies, or build supplies if we need them.

I'm straightening the last little bit of the gutter when I feel something touch my head.

I whip around and touch my head where I could swear something touched me.

Nothing. I go back to my job wrenching the gutter upwards when I see a spot splatter on the plastic. Then on the back of my hand.

It's raining.

I look up and notice the clouds, I look down and can see the rain splatter on the roads, turn the white sandy beach to a yellow color, and make the waves crash deafeningly.

Then I'm back in the dungeons my head under the water struggling to get up, but I can't, because I'm paralyzed and I can't move.

I can't I can't I can't.

I flash back to District Four again and I'm already halfway down the gutter sliding down like I was sixteen again.

I burst through the door and climb up into the slightly wood rotten rafters.

"Johanna?"

I close her off to focus on not seeing what I'm seeing now. I pull my knees to my chest and start rocking back and forth on the tiny rafter only about the width of my shoulders.

I lean my forehead on my knees as I try not to listen to the water dripping from the gutter to the windowsill.

Make it stop.

The rain lasts all night and I don't close my eyes at all.

Annie gives up eventually and goes to bed. When morning comes she calls up to me to see if I'm still there, then she goes to cook.

The smell of eggs and something else finally makes me come down.

I slip and fall about two feet and hit the ground. I jump up rubbing my neck embarrassed even though no one saw it.

I walk in and catch myself in the mirror on the wall, I look like crap.

I run my hands through my hair in a half assed way of combing it out.

"You came down." Annie says smiling at me flipping the fish she's pan frying.

I nod. I splash some water on my face and scrub it with a rag. "Yeah," I grunt. "Whatchya cooking?"

"Flounder with a brush of lemon juice and over easy eggs with toast." She says smiling. "It'll be good trust me." She says at my slightly disgusted look.

We look at each other sideways.

Both of us decide to ignore the comment and go on with our lives.

Obviously, my thought process is, I don't trust easily. And her thoughts? Why would she trust me? I won, not her sister.

But hey, I don't think I would change a thing. I don't think I would want Scarlett to see everything I went through.

But it would be someone pushing for my rescue.

I once told Gale that I knew no one cared if I got rescued. Finnick couldn't think of anything but Annie, Katniss only wanted Peeta, but everyone forgot about me until they found me.

He said that unfortunately it was true. I was the forgotten Victor. The lonely, tough, bitter, little Victor.

Guess what? The only ones that survive are the tough and the bitter ones. The fighters. That's who survives.

Who am I kidding? I'm hopeless.

I eat quietly not making eye contact with Annie. "I need to go through your finances so that I can go into town and get some things to fix up the place."

There's a knock on the wood rotten door.

"Miss. Johanna Mason?" A girl with blonde pigtails says looking at me.

She's about fourteen but she looks excited.

"What?"

"Mail?" She says handing a pile of envelopes to me. "It was delivered to the wrong address."

Annie comes up behind me and starts up a cheerful conversation offering her and her family to come inside for some tea or other bullshit I don't care about.

I look through the envelopes and sort them out while the girl and her older brother sit in our living room talking about how they lost their parents, but Brodie, the boy, was old enough to take care of Alecia, the girl.

I don't pay much attention to them and they look curiously at me.

Annie smiles and diverts them to the dining room, inviting them for dinner. She even offers them help whenever they need it.

What are we a charity?

It starts to rain again, but I don't have a full out break down, I just start pacing like a caged panther. I look crazy, but I really don't care.

Brodie watches me with a smirk on his face; he's about twenty two, so he's my age. He has brown hair that is combed back with a part down the center of his head so that his hair falls perfectly down the back of his neck. His eyes are a watchful blue, so deep a blue you'd think my little brother had colored them with a crayon. So blue you think that it can't be natural. His hands are tough and calloused, they're clenched in fists as he sees the way my eyes dash around the room every time that damn leak in the roof drips. He's tall, although he's sitting down currently, he has long stretching legs. Almost lanky, he wouldn't have done well in District Seven.

In Seven, you need thick biceps, although his arms are not small, he doesn't have the right amount of strength.

Alecia is cute, but a little preppy. Her eyes are an icier version of her brothers she has this attitude of being just too sweet.

I wonder if she took a leaf out of my book to deceive people.

Does she have a gun? Is she about to spring a knife on Annie?

I move closer to Annie so that if anything happens I can protect her. I watch them both carefully; Alecia and Annie are very talkative while Brodie stays relatively quiet except to answer questions sent to him.

I can read them both like an open book. Alecia apparently aspires to be a singer, now that she can of course, and Brodie just wants to be a deep sea fisher like his Father.

I still haven't gotten used to their dialect, kinda prim and well enunciated.

That ain't the case in District Seven, if they know what you're saying, you can talk as badly as you want. Grammar? Who needs it? You know what you're saying! Why must you pronounce 'others' like 'Uh-th- errs'? Why not? 'Et-errs'? It's quicker and easier!

It makes Alecia look even more annoyingly prim.

Not as the girl in ashes, but you know what I meant.

Although, we do sound quite a bit stupider than the other Districts. It has nothing to do with our lack of education I'm sure.

"Johanna? Why don't you sit down?" Annie says breaking through my deep thoughts.

I look at all three of them. Slowly I sink down on the hearth by the fire to watch them my hand close to the poker.

I pick it up and look at it. "I'm bored." I say getting up and walking over to a trunk of my things.

It's really just a brief case of weapons.

I open it up and pull out a tiny hatchet.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" She asks eying the hatchet wearily.

"Nowhere important."

Then I leave at a brisk pace.

If I looked crazy before, I look even crazier now as I run up to all the trees knocking on them, stripping their bark, sniffing the bark, listening to the tree.

I'm in District Four, a coastal area, all the wood is waxy and malleable. I want nice hard wood, like an oak, or a redwood.

That would be nice; I'd deal with pine if I absolutely had to.

So, many palm trees and beech woods, which are really stringy, don't want stringy wood that's for sure.

I find a pine and mark it in my mind to come back to later, I don't want the excessive sap, but I'll have to make do if I can't anything better.

I walk about an hour inland in search of the right tree when I finally find a tough old maple. How it's alive I have no clue. Maples don't usually grow this close to the shore.

I scoot up into the tall tree to find a nice thick branch.

I balance myself very half hazard-like and start chopping with one arm. Finally the branch falls with a huge crash and several snapping branches.

I twitch down kinda like a squirrel does and look at the branch I have to carry back.

I lift it over my shoulder and shift it so that I'm barely balancing it, I'm dragging the leaves but other than that, it's nice and stable.

I walk slowly because it's kinda heavy. The branch is about eight inches in diameter, and it's dragging me down.

I finally get back to the shack and bust in the door. I carry it to the far corner of four room shack. I dump it on the floor and rummage through my case for a collection of carving knives I nicked from District Thirteen.

Once I pull them out I notice everyone staring at me.

"I'm making a better ax." I say like it were extremely obvious.

"With all of that?" Annie says dubiously.

"Of course not, I might make a center piece or something. Are you kidding? All of that for one little ax handle? What a joke!"

"Well Jo, I'm not from District Seven, I'm from District Four, there's a difference."

I give her a lopsided smile. "I know, but honestly?"

She gives me a stern look and goes back to serving tea to Brodie and Alecia.

I start chopping it into the rough cut shape of what I need. Then, I throw the splinters and the unusable parts in the fire to burn off.

"Are you going to open these letters? The place is a mess Johanna!"

"We got here _yesterday_." I say taking the handful of letters and opening each one.

I pale. "Great," I mutter.

"What is it?"

"We're broke," I grumble under my breath to her. "They took away our Victors funds to pay for the war damages and debts."

She just looks at me.

"Go entertain yourself." I say shooing her away. "I'll figure something out."

District Four and I, are _not_ going to get along.

**A/N Hey guys! How's it going? I got this chapter to ya pretty quickly eh? Yeah, I have water damage in my dining room so my family and I have to fix that up. Also, I would really love a review! You guys really are the best! (Better than some of the Harry Potter Universe I think) But Shh! don't tell anyone I said that! ;)**

**MB: Since your review was anonymous I couldn't reply, All's I wanted to say was It's fine sweetheart, I wasn't all that offended **** I have those kinds of problems too and I understand how you feel, so don't worry **** Everything's good I'm glad you liked my story enough to get impatient ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

So we're broke. Great!

Luckily, if there's anything I'm good at, it's living off of nothing. I didn't when the Hunger Games because I was the best at cuddling now did I?

So, Let's see, I can't get a job, I need to be around Annie during the odd hours. Ten in the morning, one in the afternoon, and eight at night are her worst times. Awkward I know, but I can't balance a job between them.

Besides, I'm not getting near that water and no amount of force can get me to change my mind.

I'm pretty stubborn.

I guess it's off to the streets with me. I've got a few good ideas, they're just slightly illegal, but they'll bring in a steady income.

First step, get me some alcohol.

That's no problem; we have enough funds to get our feet on the ground for about a week. I can shorten that by a day or so, spend the money on alcohol, not many people have alcohol, and there's plenty of people that need it, then start my own little business.

"I'll take care of it." I say to Annie as she brings the subject again the next day.

"Are you sure?"

"You can get a job doing laundry for all I care, as long as it doesn't mess with your head." I say touching her temple with a small smirk on my face.

She smiles and giggles. "You're definitely something else Johanna Mason."

I laugh and sweep out the door. I sigh as I walk down the street; people in utter poverty, without even the promise of a roof over their heads are splayed out on the sidewalk.

I enter the colorful and friendly market. It's not so friendly anymore, people are miserable and distrusting, and they eye each person like it was their meal.

In all honesty they are.

I walk up to a sketchy booth selling white vodka. I buy it up with a nice scowl that said 'back away slowly and maybe you won't get hurt'.

Even the most looming and potentially dangerous men on the street corners leave me be.

Oh you killed someone in the war?

I killed four people when I was fifteen. Right, suck it.

I enter a dark alleyway and climb a couple buildings to roam around and find the right gang.

I pull on a black sweatshirt and put the hood over my head. If there's one thing I'm really good at, it's intimidation.

I jump down a fire escape and hang out as I watch a gang come in flashing their guns around.

"Hey you!" Someone calls.

Now's the time to do what I didn't want to do.

I take a swig of one of the bottles. I don't answer them, or turn my head so that they can see my face.

"I said you over there! This is our territory, get out or we'll kill ya."

I don't pay mind.

The biggest and the toughest flashes his gun in my face. In seconds I have the gun in my hand and him on the ground in front of me.

I let down my hood. "Don't mess with what you don't know dumb ass." I say looking down at him.

It's scary how much I look like Johanna Mason. "An ax is not the only thing I know how to kill someone with."

He stands up and opens his mouth.

I pull the trigger shooting the building directly behind him. "Don't think the next one won't hit you."

"Okay we'll leave." He says putting his arms up.

"No, I want in on this." I say indicating the gang. "I need to make some quick cash, and I'm not interested in a day job where I keep my pretty little hands clean. So shut up."

I say flipping the safety back on and tossing him the gun back. "I got alcohol. I want more than just alcohol."

"You want our drugs?" He says his eyebrows going up.

He has his gun back, but he hasn't recovered his tough guy façade.

"What's wrong with a little money? Think I'm not capable of handling it?" I say snorting in derision. "You saw me on television."

He nods. "Me and my boys will have to think about it."

"Think about it all you want." I say smirking. "I won't be here next week. By tomorrow you better make your decision." I say handing him three wads of cash I had lifted from his 'boys' pockets. "And pull up your fucking pants."

Then, I'm gone up the building wall and quickly make my way back, leaving the alcohol behind.

I walk back to the house and smile at Annie. I go straight back to my ax. I carve it in more detailed strokes of a knife, after that, I carefully sand it down with sand and a palm leaf I got from the beach.

I carefully carve into the top of the handle right below the indentation I made to mark where the blade will be attached I write four little letters. FO+AC.

Annie has some sort of break down on the couch and so I go to quickly console her. She's sobbing into my lap as I think about how I'm keeping us afloat.

There are easier ways of doing this. But, I don't care. I'd rather do something I'm good at.

Annie's starting to show now, a little round bump where her stomach used to be flat. I'm not all impressed at all.

She seems to have her panic attacks less and less.

I think this kid may be good for her. Right now, I just want to leave. I'm a Victor, and our instincts are to take care of ourselves first. Naturally, selfish. But I can't. Sometimes I look at Annie and wonder what would happen if Scarlett had won.

Finnick would still be long gone.

What if Annie doesn't get any better? What if she can't take care of Junior? What then?

I can't take care of him that's for sure. I don't want anything calling me 'ma'. I wince every time someone introduces a sibling for fucks sake!

At least I don't have my parents on my conscience. Ma died of cancer apparently; I touch my thin hair now. It's like downy feathers on a little bird. It's soft and if I distract myself I can wash it, but it's not the hair I had.

Pa? Don't know what happened to him. Scarlett said that he disappeared when I was reaped.

I wonder what he did. Did he walk, and walk until he couldn't anymore? Did he jump off a building like Harry? Did he find someone else and just leave us?

I don't think he would do that though. He loved us. I've seen enough of hatred to know what love looks like, and Pa loved us.

I sigh and go back to sanding my ax handle.

Xavier would have been ten today. I haven't left the dark corner today at all.

I look at the initials I put on my ax. I decide to add a few more. N+P+PE.

Nuts, Pink, and Prim.

Nuts was not close to me, but she was friendly and helped the rebellion. Seeder and I were actually pretty close. Prim? I don't know why I put her down. Finnick and I were as close as two people can get without gluing themselves to the other. Annie, she didn't die per say, but she might as well have died in the war.

I've got new names to add onto the list of people to haunt in my dreams.

I could have easily saved Nuts if I had been paying attention. Seeder? I don't know what happened to her. Prim? I don't know if I could or not. Finnick, if I had just been there it could have been me. It could have been me.

It should have been me.

I _told_ him. I _told_ him that I'd rather die than let him or Annie die.

I don't know if I'm jealous or regretful.

I'm finally done the handle. It looks nice.

I look at the fire and think. I don't have enough money to buy a blade, and making a blade out of flint would work but I want my ax to last.

I look over at my weapons case.

I dig through until I find a dull knife with a serrated edge. I hate this knife and it looks like the handle is made of the same metal if I take off the cloth.

I get up and walk over to the kitchen where Annie sits sipping tea. "Hi Johanna!" She say brightly.

Wow she's a ray of sunshine today. I grunt a response. I don't want to talk today.

I get some scissors and cut the cloth from the handle.

I retreat quickly back to my corner.

I pick up my hatchet and start chopping. I start enhancing the fire to get it to get hotter.

I quickly build myself a bellows and look at the fire.

The way it looks, it could be hot enough.

I look around and find a sword that I had stolen from one of our rival gangs.

I stick the tip into the fire and wait. When I pull the sword out, its glowing orange. I spit on it and listen to it sizzle.

Great.

I search the house. Nothing.

"Shit," I grumble to myself.

I walk out of the house and look at the beach. I can see the crashing waves. If I ignore them I can get what I need and be done.

I pace the beach until I find it. A nice flat rock, maybe seventy pounds, but I can get it on my own.

I use the environment around me to lift the rock from the sand and get it so that I can drag it using a Peacekeeper jacket I find underneath it.

It's disgusting, wet, and really fucking cold, but I can use it.

I get it to the back door of the shack before I take a breath. That was difficult, but I powered through.

Next is the two steps I have until it's inside, then, it's easy chopping from there.

I strain my body as I pull it up the first step, no time to rest it'll fall from the step, I make another heave to get it up the second step, and then I yank it over the threshold and into the house.

"Johanna?"

"I need to make a blade for my ax, in order to do that I need this." I say dragging it easily through the kitchen and into the living room where my corner stands almost ready. I get my rock into position.

"Okay," I say smiling. It feels weird smiling on Xavier's birthday, but it's because of the work. "I need a hammer and something to hold metal that's really hot, I also need something to scrub that rock clean, and then I need a bucket of water to cool the hot metal."

"You're making your own blade like a blacksmith?" She says looking at me.

"Yeah," I say looking at her. "We don't have enough money for a brand new one, and a used one would be pointless, besides I may or may not have dated a blacksmith's kid at some point."

She laughs the kind of laugh that you have to clutch your gut, the good kind of laughter. I smile at her with a lopsided, endearing smile.

Annie gets me a scrubbing brush and some soap and water. "Here, run wild."

Way ahead of you.

Once the rock is clean I find the rest of the materials I need. A hammer, some old steal prongs, and a big bucket of water, all of that, and set it up so I can start the process.

"It's gonna get loud Annie," I say as I start getting the fire as hot as possible.

I set the knife in the fire and slowly start to shape it into the blade of an ax.

I stay up for three days not once stopping until I have my blade with a hole going along the side of it to put the handle into.

I shove it into the water one last time while Annie watches mesmerized.

I pick up the handle and put the ax together entirely. The handle fits so snuggly it doesn't need glue.

"Give it a try!" Annie says excitedly as I run outside to throw it at a tree.

With a whirl the ax hits the tree and stays there.

"Yes!" I say yanking it out of the tree happily.

I look at Annie. "This is awesome." I say smiling like it was my birthday.

She gives me a fake smile and nods.

Well, she may not appreciate my ax, but I love it. It's like keeping everyone that died in the war close to me.

**A/N Okay, so this chapter did not really go how I wanted, but next chapter will have what I wanted to write in this one. I hate set up chapters like these . However they're necessary. Review? Let me know what ya'll think I love reading what ya'll have to say!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Johanna!" Annie says running into the living room.

"What?" I shout rolling off of the couch and onto the floor. "What is it? What happened?"

She runs over to me grabs my hand and puts it onto her stomach. "He's kicking."

Believe it or not I do feel kicking. "You woke me up for that? Honestly, Annie, I had a mini heart attack right there."

"Sorry," She says obviously not sorry at all. She's extremely excited. "It's just a huge step!" She squeals.

"Yeah," I say walking away and grabbing up my blankets. "Go back to bed."

I pull my blanket over my head and sigh.

It feels like thirty seconds later. "Get off my couch you lazy bum! We're gonna have guests over!" Annie shouts ripping the curtains open.

I scream as I roll onto the floor again ax in hand.

"Stop doing that!" I shout after her as she walks into the kitchen.

"No,"

I walk in with a nice strand of expletives flowing from my lips. "Who's coming over?"

"Volts, Brodie, Alecia, and Rachael." She says smiling.

"Rachael? As in the Avox?" I say sipping some water.

"Yeah, she's testing out Volts' invention to help Avoxes talk." She says shrugging.

"Hm," I grunt. "I'm going out for a bit. Think you can handle yourself?"

"I'll be fine." She says beaming at me.

I don't understand her. How quickly she can get better, it's wild.

"Alright," I say leaving the house.

Annie had her baby late last night. I'm fucking tired and very bored. I'm sitting in the hospital lobby.

"Miss. Mason? You may come in now." A nurse says smiling awkwardly at me.

"What?" I say as she continues to stare at me.

"I'm just wondering where the father is…?" She says awkwardly.

"Check the nearest cemetery." I say curtly.

Her eyes widen and her face pales. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, he was just my best friend, it was her husband." I say tilting my head.

I walk off to find her room.

"Hey Annie," I say smiling as I walk inside.

"Hey," She says tiredly. She's holding a beautiful baby boy. "He looks just like Finnick doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I say walking over to look down at him. "He's a cute little fucker ain't he?"

Annie laughs almost happily. "Yes he is."

I just sit there and watch them. All I can think about is little Xavier.

"I remember when Xavier was born." I say my voice cracking. "He was a punk from the beginning, and Max swore to be the best big brother ever." I say laughing. Once I started I can't stop. "A year later Ma got sick and Pa started closing off, Max tried so hard to be a good big brother, he'd look out for him when the rest of us had to work late. Most of the time Ma and Pa were already home, so he wasn't all by himself looking after Xavier he was just helping out. It was kinda cute."

Annie looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Two years of that and Ma going downhill fast, Pa left and I got Reaped." I say sadly. "Tore up Max. Max was real attached to me for some reason. Scarlett and I though, man we were closer than two boards nailed together."

"You've never said that much about your family Johanna." Annie says smiling.

"I know." I say scratching the back of my neck.

We sit in silence just staring at the sleeping baby. Annie drifts on to sleep.

I'm going to go make a few phone calls.

"Peeta!" I say laughing at the payphone. "How's it going cellmate? Annie had her baby, healthy little tool just like Finnick. Surprise she named him Tai."

"That's different, I expected Finnick Jr."

"So did I, tell Katniss and Mitch for me, I've got a few more calls to make, Volts, the Hawthorne's, and then Enobaria."

"Why Enobaria?"

"We're rivals! I've gotta rub shit in her face!"

Peeta laughs. "Of course you do Jo."

"Alright talk to you later."

"Bye,"

I hang up the phone and call Volts. "Volts!" I say greeting him. "Annie had her baby."

"Oh really what's the little guy's name?"

"Tai, healthy little tool bag like Finnick."

"I see," Volts says laughing. "Alright then, I have to go Johanna, give my congratulations."

"Sure,"

I dial smirking. "Enobaria," I say smirking. "Guess who had her baby."

"Congratulations Johanna, I knew why you were so fat."

"You wish you looked like me. Tai's his name." I say scowling at the phone. "Crazy Cresta is more successful at life than you are! Ha take that!" I hang up the phone with a click.

Then, I dial Hazelle and tell her the news. She squeals for a bit. "I'll have to tell Gale." She says happily.

"You do that." I say awkwardly.

"Alright you two take care of yourselves."

"Yes Ma'am." I say habitually.

I hang up and walk on home. I hear a click and look over to find a gun pointed to my head.

"I don't like dykes." The guy growls.

"Fan fucking tastic, I'm not a dyke." I snap. "Get that useless piece of metal out of my face."

"Why should I?"

"Don't get me started."

He slams me into a brick wall and drags me into a dark alley. "Oh get off of me." I say bored. "Help, help, somebody help-"I say not really caring.

I kick him in the crotch, push his gun to the air, slam the butt down onto his forehead and kick him into the wall headfirst. I push the safety off the gun and shoot him between the eyes.

I wipe my prints off, throw the gun onto his chest, and walk away. I'm fucking Johanna Mason jackass.

I do what I want.

I strut on back to the house with a smirk on my face and swagger in my step.

For the first time since, well, ever, I don't have nightmares when I collapse onto the couch.

Ringing of the telephone wakes me up with an ax in my hands. I rub my eyes and stand up ruffling my hair.

I drag my feet over to the phone and pick it up. "What?"

"Why hello Johanna, so polite." Gale says on the other end.

I scowl at the phone. "Whadya want?"

"Nice to hear from you too." He says and I can hear the humor in his voice."

"Hawthorne, I just fucking woke up with an ax in my hand and a phone ringing. What do you want?" I growl.

"Okay, okay, gee I just wanted to wish Annie a congrats."

"I see, well she's at the hospital, I have work to do."

"Then give her my congrats for me."

"Do it yourself!"

"C'mon Jo," He says pleading.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Well, you know I'm pretty damn gorgeous," I can practically see his wink. "And I'll be in your debt."

"Wow," I say my voice dripping in sarcasm. "Desperate much?"

"Desperate? Me? I could get any girl I wanted."

"That's what Finnick thought, and he had me begging." I pause. "To put on a shirt."

"Is that so?"

"Test me." I say smirking at the wall I'm facing as he talks to me.

"You'll see."

"What? Been working out? I've seen muscle Gorgeous, I ain't seen a face like yours but I've seen some pretty bodies."

"Fascinating, tell me more." Gale says sarcastically.

"Trust me, you don't want the details."

There's beeping on the other line. "Alright, I've got to go. Talk to you later Jo."

"Bye," I say smiling.

I hang up the phone still smiling until I suddenly stop.

Was I really smiling at a phone? He can't see me!

I walk out the door in a nice leather jacket with a tank top underneath and some jean shorts. I turn back around and grab my ax, slinging it over my shoulder; I send a smile at Alecia who is singing on her front porch.

"Hey!" I call up.

She looks back at me still holding her high note long after the strings on her guitar have stopped singing.

"She had the brat!" I call jerking my head that way. "Name's Tai. You wanna come see?"

I've long since given up with my District Seven drawl.

"Sure!" She chirps putting her guitar down and bouncing over the fence directly next to me. "Why'd ya need the ax if we're going to a hospital?"

"I like it." I say smirking at the blade over my shoulder. "I made it myself, you know that. Didn't even take long."

"You make a lot of axes back home?"

"No, but I know how to work wood, I got the basics of metal working, put two and two together you see where I'm goin'?" I say showing her the blade.

"Yeah," She says smiling up at me. "When I first met you I thought you were gonna kill me."

I inspect my nails. "Wasn't far from it."

She laughs nervously.

We arrive at the hospital and I immediately get tackled and my ax confiscated.

"Aw fuck you guys! I better get that back when I leave or I'll kill every person in my way. Don't hurt her! She's my favorite." I say warning the security dumb fucks with a dangerous scowl.

They back off and the one holding my ax leaves the room.

I lead Alecia up to Annie.

"How's it going?" I say loudly as we walk in.

Annie's in the middle of breast feeding Tai. "Wonderful." She whispers.

"You romantic fuck," I say plopping down in a torn up chair. "Oh darling you need a bath."

She looks up at me with a smile.

She seems to have forgotten about everything, everything, but Tai. She barely spares any of us a glance; she just stares at the kid. Finnick is written all over his face, but she doesn't cry, she doesn't make a bittersweet comment about how much she misses the fun they had together. Doesn't talk about how much he would adore that kid. She just looks at him in wonder. She and I have a real substantial, just like old times, conversation, although mostly about that kid, but still, she doesn't withdraw from anything. She's bold, happy, loving Annie.

"I've been a bit busy you know."

"Right," I draw out sarcastically.

"He's so cute!" Alecia gushes.

Commence epic girly gushing. It almost causes me physical pain. Alecia talks to Annie like they were old friends. She doesn't even realize how amazed I am, seeing Annie like this after all these years.

That kid's the best thing to ever happen to her.

Tai's gaze wonders to me and we just stare at each other. His eyes are the exact shade of Finnick's and I flashback to all of the wonderful times his father and I had together.

"Miss. Mason? May I speak with you?"

"You just did." I say cocking an eyebrow.

"In the hallway," She says rolling her eyes.

"What's the difference? We're talking now, why do I gotta get up?"

"Miss. Mason." She growls.

I smirk. "Aright aright, I'm getting up."

I stroll out into the hall after the dark woman. She's probably from District Eleven or something.

"Whatchya need?"

"Well, as you know, Mrs. Odair has a history of mental illness, for the safety of the child we need to have an official posted in the household to assist you if need be, and determine I Mrs. Odair is capable of taking care of her child."

"Wow you republic guys are real nosy." I say wrinkling my nose. "I'm there, why's it matter?"

"Miss. Mason, you also have a history of mental illness and haven't even been cleared to leave the hospitals in District Thirteen, let alone take care of a sick person and a child."

"Look," I growl stepping closer so that I can lower my voice threateningly and still be heard. "I promised Finnick I'd take care of that woman. He didn't know she had a kid, but I'd be fucked if I didn't know he would want me to take care of the kid in that room." My voice is low and it quivers with anger and emotion. "If they're separated it's _my_ fault. So that ain't going to happen."

She raises her eyebrows. She presses a button on the wall by us.

Three burly men grab me by my upper arm and drag me kicking, screaming, and cussing up a storm of District Seven's finest into another room.

"Johanna Mason!" A familiar idiot looks at me surprised.

"Fuck," I growl.

I look straight at the nurse. "More therapy?"

"No, Miss. Mason, you need to be evaluated by a psychologist."

"Then get me another one," I growl lifting my hand to slap her. "This guy's incompetent to chop a tree."

She shows no emotion. "If you would like, we can get you another one."

"Then get on it!" I shout.

She still shows no emotion and walks calmly through the door.

I grumble and sit down at the table crossing my arms and propping my feet up on the table.

In came a woman with her hair pulled back and thrown over her left shoulder. Her eyes are a deep brown like mine and her hair is a multitude of browns and blondes and even some reds mixed in.

She smiles a charming and genuinely nice smile that seems to brighten the room, her lips are full and her eyes shimmer with friendliness.

She's slender and good looking, her face is angular and her skin is about as tan as mine, she walks on her toes almost as if she had been trained to be stealthy and quiet her whole life.

She has an hour glass figure that she complements well with a sweater like long-sleeved shirt, a deep violet that would compliment anybody with dark eyes and hair. Her jeans are black and are tight fitting showing off her well shaped legs.

She gives off a good impression I have to admit, but I don't trust off looks alone.

"Hello Johanna," She says with a delicate and light voice that seems to sing every word.

"'Lo," I say narrowing my eyes at her.

"I am Doctor Haley; you may call me Haley." She says offering her hand to shake. "I've been told that you need to be evaluated to see about a new baby in your household. Who is the bread winner of your household?"

"I am," I say shaking her hand and letting my feet down so that I can talk to her properly.

She's already demanding respect from me.

"Okay, now where do you work and what do you do?"

"Nowhere and I don't do anything." I say looking directly in her eyes.

"Johanna, you can trust me with anything you have to say, no one else but us is in this room, and no one can hear you. If you wish something to remain private just tell me. I know people don't really trust well these days; however it is my job to be trustworthy." She says giving me an endearing smile.

"No, you won't let Annie keep her baby." I mumble looking at the table.

"No, no, Johanna, that isn't my job. My job is you right now. You and only you, not Annie, not Tai, but you."

"Okay, okay," I grumble. "I work in a gang, I'm a weapons and drug dealer."

I avoid looking at her and unconsciously look for the District Seven stamp on the cold metal table. Nothing.

"I'm good at it. People respect me, fear me, I get lots of money. I even shuffle off more of the money to me and give the rest half of their real shares." I say looking back up at her unsurprised face. "I try not to kill anyone. Doesn't always work but I don't kill people often. I do what I have to. I do what I can to take care of Annie. I promised Finnick and I'm not going to break that promise."

She gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Johanna. We all want Annie to keep her baby; they don't like taking children away from their mothers."

"They do a fine job of it." I grumble looking back down at the table.

"I know. Let's get back to you though." She says. "So, it's just you and Annie? What do you feel while living with her?"

I sit back and really analyze myself. "I guess I'm relieved, but it gets me angry and sad and annoyed. It's just something that should have happened to me. I shoulda died, then Finnick would be sad, but he'd heal and get to be around Annie and Tai. Half the time I don't think Annie knows who I am. But I'm relieved because if I didn't have Annie I would have nothing and nobody." I say shrugging. "I was always the reckless one, and I don't understand why I'm not dead yet. Why'd it have to be Finnick?" I say more to myself. "Finnick had everything." I snap my eyes at her. "Why is it the ones with nothing to live for always survive? Why do they win? Even when they don't want to, they live while the ones with the world have to die. Why is that?" I look back at the table.

I feel suddenly uncomfortable like it's not just Haley that's watching me. I look over my shoulder and scan the room in a flash. I shiver like I'm cold and my hands immediately find my pocket knife.

"Johanna, are you alright?"

I snap back and read her face. "I'm fine."

She continues to look at me with a blank face.

"What's the matter with you?" I snap. "Don't any of you people show any emotion around here? What's the matter with you? How can you just sit there? Don't you think that I'm thinking wrong? Don't you think that I'm wacked in the head? Don't you think I just need some time in the loony bin? Don't you think that I'm easy to take advantage of? Don't you just wanna try and watch yourself fail miserably because I take more advantage of you than you of me? What's wrong with you?

She tilts her head and sighs. "Johanna, I'm here for your health and only your health, I'm not here to judge you, or take advantage of you or tell you what to think."

"Then why are you here?" I say suspiciously.

"To help you Johanna, I'm here to help you help Annie to help Tai. Because you can't do that on your own, we're not stupid, we know that you are both Victors and based on all of the other surviving Victors, and it doesn't look very good Johanna." She says looking at me like she genuinely cares.

"Stop doing that." I snap withdrawing my arms from the table like it was on fire.

"What?"

"Caring," I say acidly. "No one cares do they? Why should they? What am I doing for you? Provide a job maybe, but that doesn't explain why you care. What makes you want to help me so much?"

"Johanna," She says giving me a small smile. "I don't help people because they help me, I help them because they need help and I can provide that for them."

"No you don't." I say narrowing my eyes at her. "No one does that. No one cares for anyone but themselves. I sure don't."

"You seem to care about Finnick and his wife and child. You seem to really care about them. Beetee and Peeta and Haymitch, you care about them." She says calmly. "Why shouldn't I care about anyone besides myself?"

"They don't count, they're not real." I mumble my argument starting to crumble to pieces.

"Exactly Johanna," She says smiling endearingly at me.

"Do you have a family?" I ask randomly.

"Yes I do."

"Husband? Kids?"

"I don't have kids but yes, I do have a husband."

"Why is that?" I ask curiously. "Why did you marry him?"

"Because I love him." She says tilting her head slightly and looking at me with knit eyebrows.

"How do you know?" I say looking back down at the table. "How do you know? I mean, it's strange don't you think? We're the only species on the planet that anchors themselves to another member based on a feeling, not something the other has to offer. I mean sure we used to do that way back when, and the more bitter and selfish ones of us do, but how do we know that that feeling is love? How do we know? Sometimes I mix up hatred with extreme hatred. There's a difference there, or happiness and peace. Used to mix that up all the time, back right after my games, in between winning and Xavier, I thought I was happy but really it was the calm before the huge shit storm. What's the difference between love and caring?"

She just looks at me. "Well when you love someone, you're willing to die for them."

"No, that's not love. You don't have to love someone to die for someone." I say squinting. "Harry died for me but we both know neither of us cared about the other. Why is it that we consider people who marry for money or status or whatever selfish? Does that mean every animal on the planet is selfish? Does that mean we all came from selfish roots? I don't understand."

"What about your family? You would die for them and you loved them didn't you?"

"No, I can't say I loved them because I don't know what love _is_. I would die for them, but I'm not sure, for certain members, if that was because I cared about them, or if that's what is socially acceptable." I say picking at my nails. "What District are you from?"

"I'm from District Two." She says blankly as if she expected me to freak out and ask for another shrink.

"I thought so. You walk like you've been trained all your life to be quiet." I say tilting my head.

Her eyebrows shoot up and there's a ghost of a smile on her blank face.

**A/N Hey guys! It's been forever! Well I survived the Grapes of Wrath and I'm back! Watch out! Hope you liked this chapter, getting right along on this chapter, and I have no idea how long this Fanfic will go on for. Hm, I'll stop when I feel the need xD Review?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I'm washing the dishes while I watch Annie out back towards the sea, sitting in the sand with Tai laughing and squealing when the waves wash over their legs.

It's cute of course.

What annoys me is the strict looking, nosy, son of a bitch sitting on the front porch watching them with a hawk eye.

I scrub harder at a pan to get the fish grease off.

A doorbell rings and I groan.

I wash my hands off, dry them and walk to the door frustrated. Annie picks Tai up and walks him to the house and the official, her name is Sophie, comes inside after them.

I open the door with a scowl on my face.

"Johanna!" Hazelle Hawthorne says laughing.

"Hazelle?"

"Don't tell me Annie forgot to tell you?"

"Uh yeah she did, come on in."

Hazelle leads Posy inside. "The boys are just bringing in the suitcases."

"I'll go help them." I say quietly.

As I hear girlish squealing and giggling, and then Tai's cute little bubbly laugh.

I turn to walk out the door and the door is blocked by a rather large man. I look up.

I start to laugh. "Gorgeous, long time no see!"

He smirks down at me. "It has hasn't it?"

I lean against the door frame, not allowing him in, forcing him to hold the heavy suitcases longer.

"What? Want to continue staring?"

"Well, you did tell me you've changed a bit." I say smirking.

He has, yes, yes he has.

"The most changes are under these clothes." He says leaning in to talk in my ear.

He leans back a triumphant smirk on his face and I can only smirk back. "Naughty," I sing allowing him through. "Keep that up and I may have to pick on you more."

"Like you pick on anybody else."

I follow him back out to where Rory and Vick are teaming up to carry one of the suitcases.

"Hey how's it goin?" I say holding my hand out for Rory to slap.

He manages to balance the suitcase enough to slap my hand and go back to carefully carrying it towards the house.

"Hey, I pick on everyone equally, except you gorgeous, I must pick on you, and you're too pretty to avoid it."

He smirks at me as he lifts up one of the suitcases. There's only one left, and its Posy's little pink suitcase.

I find myself shamelessly watching his muscles rip through his black t-shirt.

"Checking me out eh?"

"You're the one who said the real beauty was under the clothes."

"And I'm naughty?"

"Never said I wasn't. Welcome to the naughty club."

He laughs as I pick up the little suitcase. "District Four's pretty nice." He says looking around. "Less clothing than I expected but you know."

"Not complaining are you?" I say looking down at my baggy, thin, white t-shirt showing my bra through it, and my short jean shorts underneath it. I give him a wicked smirk.

"I can't complain with that abs."

"You have me speechless Hawthorne, but look over there, looks more like your type, and they definitely wouldn't mind giving you a shot." I say nodding towards a gaggle of girls openly staring at Gale's ass.

He smirks and winks at them as we shove into the house.

I walk in and glare at Annie. "Thanks for the warning; I might have tried to look worse today if I knew they were coming."

She laughs nervously. "Sorry, I forgot, I wanted to take Tai on the beach before they got here."

I narrow my eyes at her and walk past Sophie to get back to the dishes.

"So, em, I'm Hazelle." Hazelle says holding her hand out for Sophie to shake.

"Sophie, and go right ahead and ignore me." She says not shaking Hazelle's hand.

"She's from the Capitol." I say. "Don't touch her; your filth may burn a hole in her skin."

She glares filthily at me. I smirk at her and continue to scrub the dishes.

Rory ends up perching himself on the counter and watching what I'm doing.

"How's it goin?" I ask glancing at him.

"Alright, not a big fan of babies."

"That makes two. I've seen enough of em in my lifetime." Yeah, enough dead ones.

He nods. "Prim and I were friends."

I look at him with raised eyebrows and go back to the dishes. "Who wasn't? The kid was Panem's sweetheart. Right up there with that one kid from District Eleven Rude?"

"Rue, and yeah." He says scratching the back of his neck. "I miss her a lot."

I shrug. "No one that young should have to face half of the things she did. I'm pretty sure she was the strongest out of all of us. Katniss could only see a helpless little kid, but what I saw? A kid that managed to keep her nice personality, while watching her sister fucks up the universe."

"You really don't like Katniss."

"It's not that I don't like her, it's that she's too much like the rest of us. Haymitch said we needed someone different, but all I could see was another bloody Victor."

"I know that Gale built the bombs." He said after a pause. "I don't blame him though."

"Look kid," I say turning to him. "Think about it this way, Gale was looking out for you and your family, that's why he did what he did. There's a point where the only bonds that are worth recognizing, are blood bonds. He may have had some fetish or something for Bird Girl at some point, but she isn't his sister, and neither is Prim, they may feel like it, but when the shit hits the fan, family comes first, then close friends. Believe me kid, I know."

He nods. "Does it ever feel better?"

"For you? Of course, you'll grow up and think back on everything and feel proud. For me? Annie? Katniss? I doubt it. The kids of the war, they'll reap the benefits of our pain and tears and sacrifice. That's why we did what we did. Not for us, oh no, for you guys."

He looks at me. "Thanks for everything you did. I'm pretty sure no one ever thanked you. But, you sacrificed some of the most, and no one noticed. But I did. So thanks."

Then he just leaves. "You're welcome kid." I whisper long after he left.

I wonder around the house not used to all of the people, Posy is taking a nap on the couch, where my bed is supposed to be, and Tai is in Annie's room.

Rory and Vick are organizing their things in the other room, and I just sit back and watch.

Everyone seems to be busy as bees but I can't find a damned thing to do.

Guess it's time to see if Rocky's got the drugs.

I grab my ax. "I'm going out." I say to Annie as she and Hazelle talk animatedly about baby crap.

"Hazelle's here Jo, you don't have to worry about me."

"Habit," I say waving and walking out.

"You mind if I tag along?" Gale asks jogging.

"Yep, go find something else to do. Or _someone_." I say waving him off.

He steps in front of me. "What if I already found someone- eh something, to do."

I smirk. "Sorry Gorgeous, this ride's closed." He laughs and follows me anyway. "Seriously, go away."

"Why? Got something to hide?" He says teasingly.

"No, I'm an open book, but Gorgeous, I've got shit to do, and I don't want you around."

His smirk melts off into a dark glare. "Figured, my bad, I forgot about the last time we saw each other."

The courtroom right. Then I see the signs that make me want to take a step back.

Gorgeous is a Victor too. He qualifies really, illegal habits, kid killer, haunted by the ghosts of everything that happened in his life.

Dark shadows line his eyes, his eyes are dark and tired, his face is lined with frustration and desperation, his hands are calloused, and for an office job, he is way too built.

"Why are you sticking to me anyway?"

He rubs his face with one calloused hand tiredly. Muffing up his hair, I can see that thinning out with stress as well.

"I don't know. Bored, tired, you know what that's like." He says truthfully.

I sigh. "I can't let you come along. Sorry, go to the beach, have some alone time."

He sighs and walks away hands in his pockets and his head down.

Going off to do what I need to do, I think about what he said.

Let's face it. I'm bored. I've never been one to settle down, and I'm as close to settled down as I can get.

And it's boring.

I give the gang less than they should get each, and kept the rest, they don't suspect a thing, and I just don't care.

I stop by a liquor store and stare at the whiskey in my hand. I'm sitting on the roof where no one can see me, leaning against the chimney; I pop it open and throw the cork off at the ocean.

I take a swig as the flashbacks start to flow.

First it's the torture, and then it's Scarlett's watery death that starts to haunt me.

It wasn't so bad when it was an awful world to live in, now it's not half bad, and I just want to go somewhere else.

I wake up on the couch with a pounding head ache.

I walk into the kitchen to pour myself some coffee and hope I'll get over the hangover soon.

Finnick stands in the kitchen and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks Finnick." I say guiltily.

A distant thought in the back of my mind bugs me, but I can't quite bring it to the front of my mind. I ignore it and continue to drink my coffee.

"You were drunk last night."

"I know."

"Annie had to take Tai to Hazelle because of you."

"How bad was I?"

"Violent."

I sigh and pour myself a bowl of cereal. "I'm sorry."

"You killed someone last night Johanna." His voice sounded strange.

My eyes widen at the cereal. "Who did I kill?" I say my voice shaking.

I look up at Finnick as his face and body begins to bleed crimson blood soaking from his shoes and puddling at his feet.

"Me," He whispers.

Then I know what I was thinking.

Finnick's dead. How is he here?

"W-What?" I say jumping back as I see Finnick's head roll off and bounce onto the floor, his body fell next to it and I scream.

"Johanna!"

My eyes shoot open and I tackle the gray eyed boy in front of me, my knife pressed to his throat.

Gale looks up at me in horror. I look around to see it's around midnight, my head is pounding, like in my dream, and my heart is racing.

I get off of him and stumble back. "What do you want?" I say trying to get the usual venom back into my voice.

"Annie's worried about you, won't go to sleep without seeing you to make sure you're alright. Mom's worried too. If you hadn't been having that nightmare, I wouldn't have found you." He says approaching me rubbing his throat.

I pick up the empty bottle. "Fuck," I mumble.

I take two steps and chuck it across the cul-de-sac and shattering a window with it.

"You've got good aim." He says as the neighbors come out angrily.

We drop low so that they can't see us. They're looking on the ground anyway.

I prop my head on my elbow as I watch them. "Annie can handle Tai. It's me that can't handle anything." I say watching as the neighbors give up and call the police.

"What makes you say that?"

"The bottle of alcohol that now resides shattered, in our dearest neighbor's house."

"We should probably get inside before the cops show up. It'll worry Mom and Annie even more."

I nod and we climb down the backside of the house. Gale using porch handles to perch on before reaching the ground, and I scrambling down the gutter.

Gale walks inside first and I slink in after him, looking as terrible as I feel.

"She was on the roof." He said to the two women as I slink into the kitchen to get some water.

I'm parched, and itching to get out of here.

Annie and Hazelle eventually go to sleep leaving me and Gale to figure out where to sleep.

I sit at the kitchen table, sipping my water and stroking my ax.

Gale comes to sit at the table with me. I look at him with a blank face.

"I need to get out of here." I say looking out the window. "I know I'm supposed to be recovering from water, and I know I've been doing better, but shit, there's too much water here."

Gale nods. "What about Annie?"

"I don't know, I can't take her away from here." I sigh. "I told Finnick I'd take care of her, but the best way to do that is if I keep away from her. I'm gonna hurt her one day. She needs Tai too. I'm gonna be the one to ruin Tai for her. Gotta get outta here. Get a gun, a weapon; get the fuck away from here."

He looks at me and nods.

I ruffle my hair. "I gotta get outta here."

**A/N Hey! Long time no update eh? So, got a nice chapter for you here. At least I think. Am I correct? Tell me in a review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Hazelle, Annie, and the kids went off to visit Katniss' mother at the hospital, while I'm supposed to watch Tai.

Gale's in the other room taking a nap in Rory's bed.

Neither of us got much sleep.

With me doing my best not to freak out, failing, and Gale just watching, neither of us really had the chance to sleep.

I finally manage to get Tai to fall asleep in the little bed I set up in the kitchen, I perch myself on the counter and watch him.

I have absolutely nothing to do, so I grab a knife and a chunk of wood I keep in a pile by my blacksmithing station.

I have a pile next to the chunks of wood of little knick knacks I carve out of boredom, and throw to the side because they have absolutely no use for anything.

I ruffle my hair and start carving the little figurine of a sleeping baby.

I watch as the chunks of wood and small shavings fall into my lap.

There's a thud and people rush in with guns and hoods pulled over their faces.

I look up slowly and see four of my gang members pointing their guns at me. I jump down from the counter.

Rocky takes his hood down and puts his gun in my face.

"Where's the rest of our money?"

"Whoa guys! You got paid yesterday, getting pushy don't ya think?" I say putting my hands up in surrender. "I don't have no money, you took your shares, and unless you idiots lost em in your fat folds I can't help you."

"Give me our money!" He booms waving his gun in my face.

"I don't have it." I snap.

Tai wakes up and starts crying. "Look what you did!" I snap. "You know how long it took me to get him to go to sleep? You try getting a baby to sleep; you won't ever talk normally around a sleeping kid ever again."

"A baby really?" One of the other idiots says.

"Yes," I growl. "Not mine."

"Check the place for money-"

"You won't find jack shit. We're broke."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Gale says coming into the room.

"Oh join the fucking party why don't you?" I grumble.

"You shut up." He says keeping his gun in my face.

Two guns are pointed immediately at Gale as well, and his hands shoot up.

The other guy is distracted and I smirk at Gale.

In three seconds flat I have Rocky's gun, a dead Rocky, and the gun pointed at the second idiot.

I pull the trigger and he's dead too.

The two other gunmen swing around to see what happened and Gale attacks them both, shooting them the moment he gets a gun.

I throw the gun down and walk over to Tai.

"Who were those people?" Gale snaps.

"Well they were my gang, you know, your typical drug and weapons dealer, they got upset when they didn't get enough money. Greed get's you know where Gorgeous, remember this."

"Gang? You're in a fucking gang?"

"Well now their dead so no, I'm not."

"You know how fucking reckless that is? You could have gotten killed! You almost got killed just now!"

"Newsflash Gorgeous, you almost did too."

"Tai could've gotten hit! What if Annie had been here too? All three of you could've gotten killed!"

"Why do you even care?" I snap swaying with Tai in my arms.

"Because for once, someone doesn't hate you! Me!"

"Wow thanks, feeling the love."

He groans and runs his hands through his hair. Then, to add to his troubles, the cops show up.

Guns in hands they storm through as well.

I'm sitting on the counter with Tai on my lap bouncing him up and down when one cop points his gun at me.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Johanna Mason?"

"I prefer Queen of the Universe, but I'll tolerate that."

Tai giggles at just the perfect moment. "That's right," I coo. "Jo's the Queen of the Universe!"

Yeah, Mr. Hotshot here did not like that.

Gale's in the other room explaining what happened, whilst the bodies are carried out.

"You shot those two?"

"Yes sir," I say like its one word. "I did."

"They had guns pointed at you correct?"

"Yes sir. They did. Gorgeous and I had to defend ourselves."

"Gorgeous?"

"Gale sorry,"

Annie rushed inside and scooped up Tai. "What happened, Jo?"

I look down guiltily. "Long story,"

I glance up to see Gale walking over. "Everything's just fine," He says putting a hand on Annie's shoulder. "We took care of it, Tai's perfectly okay."

She looks at him and nods. I don't look up and avoid eye contact with Annie.

Because I did kinda put them all in danger.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I look over at Annie as I stand up. "I'm going out for awhile."

"Okay, Johanna, be careful." She says slapping me affectionately. I smirk back at her and walk off, ax in hand.

I look back at the house, only one officer remained, he's stationed to make sure no one comes back, seeing as they're dealing with gangs now.

I disappear off into the village.

I stand in a line that's taking up the entire street, mostly starving, and filthy people.

I start getting closer to the beginning when I see it's an enrollment booth to join the military.

I look at me ax. Why not?

When I get to the front, they ask for name, home district, and age.

"Johanna Mason, District Seven, and I think I'm twenty three. Yeah, twenty three." I say getting lots of stares from everyone who heard.

"What?" A kid behind me, about eighteen, says.

I turn around. "What didn't recognize me? Ax? Hair? None of that? Dimwits."

I turn back to the person writing all of this down. "Okay, you'll need to go in for your checkup."

"Yippee." I walk behind the curtain of one of the little boxes.

"Alright, Johanna Mason? Never thought I'd end up seeing an actual rebel in here."

"Right, we tend to freak out and dislike closed spaces." I say looking at the doctor.

"But a Victor? Unheard of. Alright, let's see here."

He checks my breathing and heart rate, my muscles. "You are definitely very fit, very healthy. We can definitely use someone like you."

"Cool," I say standing up and taking the piece of paper he stamped from him.

I'm swept from the area and onto a train.

I think as I'm stuffed with a bunch of younger kids, ones that were too young to fight in the war but am old enough to serve now, into a single car. I stand to allow other people to sit down.

My ax on my belt, I cross my arms and look all in all, intimidating as fuck.

The train eventually starts moving, people give me a pretty wide berth, seeing as I have an ax in my hand, and I'm bloody Johanna Mason.

Yes, that can be scary.

We arrive in District Eight, where they've mostly rebuilt, although there's still quite a few tent towns, it's looking good.

On the edge is a recruitment camp for the military.

"Alright," A commander I recognize from District Thirteen can't remember her name, calls. "Welcome to the army, I hope you're ready for the next few weeks of grueling agony."

Knowing her, I would say that I'm not ready. Then again, I'm not in withdrawal from anything. No drugs or alcohol this time.

They call roll and we're called for thirty laps around the camp, about two miles, so yeah, they start harsh.

Luckily, I train harsh.

I'm in front of the group the entire time, keeping a fast and steady clip, I finish about twenty minutes before everyone else does.

"I remember you Mason," Commander says.

"Yeah, I remember you too, just not your name." I say tilting my head.

"You've been training since we won?"

"I've been training since I won my first Games." I say cocking an eyebrow. "When I was sixteen, fuck I sound old, but either way, then, I could run this four times over and four times faster. But you know running on sand makes it harder to keep up."

She walks away with an impressed look on her face as everyone else begins to filter over.

A woman about my age is second to get there, she gives me an impressed, respecting nod as she stands in line next to me. I return the nod and continue to wait for the prissy squad of star struck kids.

Finally, they get here, and we continue with a hundred jumping jacks.

Not difficult, I'm the only one who seems to be breathing normally.

Okay, three hundred sit ups. No problem.

Finally, we're done with our warm up.

That's right, _warm up_.

Then it's hand to hand combat. We're taught the basics; I wipe the floor with my instructor.

"Mason!" Commander shouts. "Let's do something interesting."

She puts me in a ring, with just the instructor, and we're told to fight until one of us is on the ground unconscious.

She knows I could easily kill him if I don't control myself.

He knows it too.

We circle each other, him with his hands by his side; I have my hands up by my face.

Finally he sends out a jab, that I quickly misdirect.

He sends a jab, cross, then a hook.

I block them carefully, slam the side of my fist into his collar bone, slam my elbow into his jaw, grab the back of his head, slamming my knee into his face, then I put him into an easy choke hold.

I hold him there until he goes slack, then I drop him to the ground where he lies unconscious for a minute and a half.

"How's that?"

The rest of the squad looks at me in full on fear.

The commander looks impressed. I jump out of the ring and land beside the woman who had nodded at me earlier.

After a great day of putting everything I've ever done behind me so that I can focus on exhausting myself, I'm fucking tired.

We're sent off to the communal huts, the woman in one, and the men in the other.

The women's hut is quite a bit more empty, and all the women inside are a lot burlier and less wimpy than the men.

I'm one of the smallest women in there, so I definitely find myself enjoying it.

One of the women started to mock me as I put my ax, and only possession, on the bottom bunk bed and stare at it, while everyone else unpacked clothes and things. Then, one of the other women leaned over whispered something in her ear, and the woman paled, and went back to her own business.

Right, I'm the only serial killer here. I lost count of how many people I killed. Probably in the thirties, if you count the ones in District Seven during the war, and forty if you count my family.

I grab a uniform, faded camouflage cargo pants, and a tan t-shirt, and set it in the drawer next to my bed.

I take the upper bunk and I sit on my bed, ax in hand, as I trace the initials in my handle with my fingernail.

I scan the area as people walk in and unpack their things.

"Hi," The woman from my squad says taking the bottom bunk of my bed. "I'm Shayne." She holds a hand out to shake. "You were pretty impressive out there."

I shake her hand, she knows who I am. "I've been training since after my games."

"After? Why not before?"

"Never thought about it before. I mean little things that helped, like getting in lots of fights, running around, climbing and chopping, shit like that helped me out, but I never had the time or resources or need to train before." I say shrugging.

She nods. "They let you have an ax in here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm only allowed to keep it because they don't really want to take it away from me." I say chuckling. "Nah, don't mess with a Victor's weapons. I'm sure if they asked nicely, I'd react exactly the same way as they would forcibly."

"And how's that?"

"Like a violent bitch."

**A/N Hey! Two updates? One day? Yeah actually pretty common for me… but hey! I like the ending right there… "Like a violent bitch." Oh Johanna… Review?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I make friends really quickly.

Well, female friends, all of them are the strong, rough kind like I am. My kind of people.

Most of the guys are wimpy, and despite the typical stereotype we women outdo them pretty well.

But we still get the annoying guys that think we should get out of the army and go home.

One of em told me to go the fuck home while he continued to epically fail at what I was doing just fine.

I looked at him and said 'What home? I helped gun mine down in the war, besides when you kill the people's kids year after year you start to feel unwelcome.'

That shut him up very quickly.

The women tend to forget just who I am, and appreciate my personality, and my skill set.

They talked about what they did during the war; most of the women are older than the men, so they actually have some sort of combat experience.

One night, I actually open up.

"You all saw the break out," I say smirking. "I had a big hand in that, but I got captured by the Capitol, and I was tortured for awhile, its why I don't like water, and my hair's so thin, all these scars, man sometimes when I get the nightmares, I swear I feel every one of them open up. Then I got rescued out of there, everyone calls it Peeta's rescue, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone worried about Peeta you know? Don't help much. I went to District Seven for awhile. Never would have thought that I'd go back home ever, let alone holding a machine gun. Now that messes with your head. Shooting down people you used to know, sure people that hated you and secluded you, and you didn't like back. But there's a bond there, I mean, its home, you might not have gotten along with every citizen, but you share a home, you share a hatred, and you share a love, and that," I pause. "That scars a person. And here I am shooting anybody that breaks the rules. I knew even then, that if we won the war, with Coin as president, we weren't going to change much. Then I had to go back to the Capitol when we won, and Finnick was dead. Well of fucking course he had to knock up his wife before he died. I feel bad though, I promised I'd take care of her, but the only way I can do that is to stay away from them. The night before I got here, I got drunk, freaked out, then the next day, four gang members burst into the house while I was babysitting the kid. Hawthorne and I shot them all, but it was a wakeup call you know? I'm too dangerous." I say smirking. "I'm a walking weapon, figured I should use it."

"So they don't even know where you are?"

"No," I say shaking my head. "I'll write to Hawthorne, tell him not to tell them exactly where I am, but to make sure they know that I'm okay, and why I left."

"Hawthorne? You mean Bird Brain's cousin?"

"Cousin my ass." I say laughing. "Naw, it's Gorgeous Hawthorne, yeah, he's a- friend. Yeah I guess you could say we're friends."

"Now that man is delicious." One of the women says chuckling.

"I have a feeling he's got himself a girl already." Shayne says glancing at me.

"Me? You've gotta be kidding me! Saw him the other day checking out a gaggle of girls, he doesn't have his eyes on anything special." I say smirking.

"I doubt. He doesn't look much like a player to me."

"Right, wears his heart on his sleeve." I say sarcastically. "That's Gale Hawthorne for you, gorgeous _and_ sensitive? That's an extinct species. I mean look at me, it might be the last time you ever see a person like me, gorgeous and sensitive _and_ smart. Get a good look."

"Let's not forget strong," Shayne pipes up sarcastically.

"Oh and charismatic!" Another woman, Beth, says.

"Right, right, down girls." I say pointing at all of them. "There's not enough of me to go around, ladies."

This starts an upheaval of laughter.

They all pat me on the shoulder as we head off to bed.

I squirrel up my bed to Shayne's amusement. "District Seven," She says chuckling, ducking into her bed.

I pull my ax from underneath my pillow and press the side of the cool blade onto my cheek, enjoying the shiver that runs down my spine.

The next day, I grab a piece of paper and a pencil to write a letter to Gale.

_Dear Gorgeous,_

_I'm writing you, because I know that you have contact with Annie, and I don't want her to know the return address of this letter. I told you I needed to get away so that's what I'm doing._

_I've joined the Army, so tell Annie not to worry, and don't tell them the address, please Hawthorne, I don't want them to come after me and fuck this up._

_I hope Annie's been doing well, I know I have._

_I'm not telling you my troop number, or any other information, just let her know that I'm fine, and maybe I'll visit every once in awhile._

_Johanna_

I walk over to Shayne quietly. "Hey tell me how this sounds."

She reads it over, taking her awhile.

"Well, your grammar is awful, and your spelling is worse, but all in all it sounds basically like a letter a thirteen year old runaway would say." She says handing it back. "That is, if he can read the handwriting."

"Fuck," I grumble. "Could you write it for me? With all of this in it?"

She looks at me. "Why?"

"Because I'm not smart."

"You're bloody brilliant, it's a fucking letter, and it's not rocket science."

"Not when it comes to this, I never really went to school. And when I did I got kicked out frequently. So come on! For me?"

She glares at me. "Fine,"

I watch her write for about five minutes then she hands back my letter.

"Yes!" I say punching the air. "Thanks you're the best!" I call over my shoulder as I run over to the post office.

They make me put a stamp on it, which I find entirely pointless, and write a return address, something I was reluctant to do. Finally they let me send it.

A couple of people in the town thank me for my service, which I don't entirely understand, but then again, they were probably the only people ballsy enough to talk to me.

"Alright idiots," One of Commander's annoying assistants shouts. "You're getting deployed to District Two, so have your things packed and ready to go by ten thirty, that's when the train loads up and leaves. So get going!"

I roll my eyes and jog off to my bed. I grab my ax.

Thinking I grab my pillow case and stuff the clothes I came in here with inside and tie it closed with some twine.

"I don't know if I'll make it to the train on time." I say sarcastically to Shayne.

"Right, wouldn't want to be you." She says smirking.

"So stressful." I say walking towards the door.

I walk straight into the guys hut with a smirk on my face.

"Hey how's it going, Mike?" I say to the only shirtless guy in the place.

He's attractive, but I find myself comparing him both to Finnick and Gale.

"Alright, what ya think of going to two?"

"I don't know," I say sitting on his bed while he stuffs his things into his pack roll. "They don't talk much about it in the news."

"Like they're afraid to talk about it."

"Which; means all the more danger." Another guy, Brady, says.

"The more fun," I say smirking dangerously.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I mean, I will when it comes down to it, but it'll be because I have no other choice." Terry says.

"Once you get the hang of it, it'll take less and less." I say putting my hands behind my head and propping my feet up on the foot of the bed.

"Well, you take pleasure in it." Ned says hanging upside down from the top bed of the bunk I'm in.

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Not really,"

"We've all seen your games." Terry says.

"Yeah, but-"I try to argue. "Okay, maybe a little, it's a power surge, my bad if I like having control over _something_ in my life."

"It's creepy."

"Is not!"

"Yeah it kinda is." Mike says leaning in to kiss me. "But we all love you anyway."

I roll my eyes and wait for everyone else to finish packing. Then we shove off to the train station.

My squad hung in the back of the car, messing around, joking, and talking nervously about District Two.

Something about District Two makes me think something's going to happen.

Something important, but I don't know if it's good or bad.

I can just sense it. As we get closer and closer to the District, I get fidgety and restless. My jokes become darker and my sarcasm has a ring to it that makes it more disturbing than funny.

We enter the fence limits and now I'm entirely rigid. My hands find my ax.

Everyone crowds around the windows and I know something's about to happen.

I grab Mike and Shayne and pull them to the floor of the train as we here gunshots ring out, the windows shatter and everyone hits the ground. A few with weapons shoot back, but for the most part, we lay on the floor waiting for the shooting to stop, with the few dead bodies that were unfortunate to not have made it.

Finally the shooting stops, and so does the train.

"Fuck," I grumble moving through the shards of glass to the front of the car.

I wait by the door ax in hand for someone to attempt to hijack us.

Someone bursts in gun in hand aimed at everyone in the car, with a slam, I lodge my ax into his skull, grabbing his gun from his hands and bullets from his belt, and I shoot him and the rest of the four person team behind him.

I pick up my ax and put it back in my belt. "C'mon guys, get a weapon." I say to the people staring at me in shock. "What?"

Shayne points at my face, where a bullet must have barely missed me, scraping my face badly.

"C'mon!" I growl looking out the door carefully.

I lead those who survived, people with guns behind and in front of the main group with only hand weapons, knives, swords, archery, whatever, far enough away from the hijacked train just in time to watch it explode.

"Looks like I'm not getting that leather jacket back." I say weakly. "C'mon, we gotta get to village two ninety seven."

And we went on foot, towards the village, fires raged on around us, buildings stood next to huge piles of rubble, ashes fill the air and we hear bombs go off every hour or so. I lead the group.

We finally reach the village later that afternoon; we manage to find the station, and headquarters.

"I'm guessing," I say walking up to the front desk. "That this is where the hijacked train was supposed to bring the troops?"

The lady looked up and her eyes widened at our dirty and bloody faces. "I've got to get the Commander." She says running back a hallway and into a conference room.

The Commander, Paylor, and none other than Gorgeous Hawthorne run out to meet us.

I chuckle. "Damn, I just can't get rid of you can I Hawthorne?"

He stares at me in shock. "I work here?"

I look back at everyone. "Lucky you."

"Johanna?"

"Hey how's it going Paylor? Been awhile since we last saw each other."

"_President_ Paylor." Commander says through gritted teeth.

"Aw come on, we go long back," I say with a cocky smirk.

"I'm going to have to ask you to talk to me with respect Johanna, you're not special anymore, and you're just an average citizen."

I smirk. "Well, Commander, _President_, Gorgeous, we're here, ready for whatever you wanna put us through. Sorry we're late, had a little trouble with the train."

"You were on the hijacked train?" Gale says his eyes widening. "There were no survivors!"

"Sorry, but it takes a lot more to get rid of me, trust me, I've tried, failed, tried again, and failed again, besides, couple of untrained hijackers? That's like going through the Hunger Games blind." I say like it's nothing.

Paylor smiles. "That's definitely an interesting analogy, were you the leader of these soldiers?"

"Eh, no-"

"She saved all our lives!" Shayne spoke up.

"Yeah, she killed one of them, stole his gun and shot the others, then led us out of there, and we walked here." Terry says in amazement.

"It's almost like she sensed everything, she pulled us to the ground before they even started shooting in the windows." Mike spoke up.

"That's very impressive Mason." Commander says proudly. "Trained her myself in thirteen, was definitely a shock to see her in eight with all the new recruits."

"Annie had her baby awhile back, so I figured she was pretty much all set. I needed to get away from the water." I say glancing at Hawthorne.

"Oh she did?" Paylor says interested. "What's its name?"

"Tai, looks just like Finnick. Gonna be a tool bag just like his dad." I say smirking proudly.

"I'll have to wish her my congratulations."

I nod. "Well, that's fantastic, but we've been walking for several hours now, and we're hungry, and thirsty."

"Kasey, lead this troop to the cafeteria, Johanna, come with us."

"Why can't I have a normal life?" I say trudging along, machine gun in hand, ax at my belt, and amused Hawthorne behind me.

We walk into the conference room, with several pale District Three guys, a couple burly guys from right here in District Two, and a few more people, probably from around Panem, sitting around an oval table.

Commander pushes me forward.

"This is Johanna Mason, she, her squad, and one other squad survived the hijacked train, she was the leader of the troop, so she's going to be joining us."

"Uh, why?" I say looking at her.

"Yes, I agree with Miss. Mason, why?" One of the burly guys says roughly.

"Well, Mr. Williams, she led her troop through a group of terrorists, through a city being bombed, and into this compound. They walked from the train, to here, under fire. What have you done to compare to what she has?" Paylor says respectfully irritated.

"Well, I'm not all rainbows, unicorns, and lollipops." I grumble.

I can see Hawthorne smiling in the corner of my eye and I glare at him. "I still think you're stalking me." I grumble.

"Any more objections?" Commander asks.

No one says jack shit.

"Have a seat," Paylor says as she walks to the head.

I put the machine gun down on the table and my ax on top of it, I sit down with a smirk next to a frightened guy from three, and Gorgeous sits next to me.

"Alright, so, where were we?"

"I believe we should evacuate the citizens of District Two, all of the villages, it's too much of a danger to keep them here." The man next to me pipes up.

His name is apparently Menachem.

"We need the citizens here though! Who's going to manufacture the weapons we need, and mine the copper? Or the lead? What about the zinc? We can't leave here; we need to squash the rebels."

They start debating loudly.

"Sounds a lot like a Capitol meeting to me." I say speaking up. "We were all once rebels right? And how do rebels fight?"

They grow quiet. "The correct answer is desperately. So, they're in a District, one District, am I correct?"

"This District clearly." One of the guys, Charlie, from two says.

"Okay, you would know, what does this District manufacture?"

"Mining the mountains, copper, gold, lead, things of that nature." The other guy, Gillian, also from two answers.

"Anything else?" I say calmly.

"Peacekeepers and weapons." Paylor answers.

"Right, so evacuating the citizens, will make it a hell of a lot more difficult to get weapons. You can't make an effective army, violence intending, without weapons. So what do you do? Take away their sources. Evacuate the citizens. Make sure they aren't rebels, and wait until their sources run out. Clearly, bullets are going to run out before the actual gun itself, but eventually, they'll resort to bows and arrows, axes, swords, knives, whatever they can get. Then, we have the advantage of having better, more up to date weapons. If we can cut off food and water and electricity, we can really decrease the time this will take." I say simply. "If they don't surrender, they die, of course, seeing as we have prison shortages, and whatever, we might favor the second choice a little heavier."

"What if some citizens don't get out in time?" District Three, Emmanuel, asks.

"I don't know; don't expect me to have all the answers, let's work that out. How'll we get the evacuation process underway? Are we going to go down every street with emergency vehicles blaring the news? The terrorists might know what's going on. In which case, turn the electric fence back on. _Trap them_. Use what the Capitol did to us! Honestly, if it weren't for thirteen, we wouldn't be here today!" I say like it's obvious. "What did they do when eleven rioted? Brought in more peacekeepers, lowered food supply, sprayed water everywhere, killed some, let the crops fail. It's why there was a fruit shortage. Come on guys! Use your heads!"

They all went quiet.

"I like her." Menachem says from beside me, smiling.

"I do too." I say smirking and leaning back in my chair.

**A/N Hello! So, new chapter eh? Did you like it this time? I love you guys though! You're the best! Why don't you review and tell me what you think of the story so far? I never really thought of Johanna as the type to settle down. I hope this shows in my story!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I have to say, my new position, is actually kinda nice.

Not at all what I expected or wanted, but hey, I still do field work, seeing as that seems to be my specialty.

We got wind of a planned terrorist attack on an open air market in a neighboring village, so my team and I are sent off to take care of it.

"Alright," I say in charge. "Secure perimeter, suspicious persons are reported, don't allow anyone with weapons inside, and let's check it out."

I lead my small team of four into the area, weapons secured to our bodies and hidden from view to avoid a riot.

Two hours later and nothing happens.

I'm grinding my teeth in frustration as I walk by a watermelon booth. I glare at everyone I pass by, when suddenly; a watermelon explodes with a pop.

I and the people around it are knocked to the ground.

I scramble to my feet quickly for the apple stand across the aisle to blow to bits entirely, a full on explosion, not just a water melon.

Screaming fills the air and there's a stampede as I scramble to my feet.

I run through the crowd as shots are beginning to fire. I can't tell who's raining the bullets, but either way, they're aiming for civilians.

I reach a guy with a machine gun laughing cruelly as people trample each other like choppers in a forest fire.

I whip out my gun an fire three shots, killing him.

I step over him looking for his other terrorist friends. I look towards the mountains in horror as giant balls of flame are fired through the air right at the market.

"Shit!" I say scrambling backwards. "Get out of here!" I shout at all of the others.

As I run, I see a little girl, crying, as her mother is nowhere to be found.

I grab her and carry her in my arms as I run as quickly as possible. The little tents and booths catch fire like underbrush and spread as quickly as if we were in a forest.

I do everything I can to outrun it, based on wind direction, I go north east.

By this time we're the only ones left, apart from the dead and injured, still moving.

Finally, _finally_, we reach safety. I drop the kid panting, in another soldiers arms and turn around to the market, now in full flame.

"Fuck," I sigh.

Shayne pats me on the shoulder as we turn around, to start calming the civilians, and getting their stories straight.

They don't like me that much though. Not the best for calming people.

"I'm telling you, the bomb was in a fucking fruit. You expect me to smash open every fucking fruit?"

"I told you to confiscate suspicious items!"

"And how exactly is a fruit suspicious at an open air market?" I snap back at Commander.

"We have to evacuate all of District Two!" Menachem grumbles. "It's the only way to stop the madness. We need to go with Johanna's plan."

"And kill hundreds more?" Gillian shouts.

"We don't have a choice." Gale says calmly, but strongly. "When you are a leader, which you are, you have to make difficult decisions. This is one of them. Do we want the Republic, the Republic we just fucking won, put blood, sweat, and tears into, to fall, and go right back to the old Panem? Suffering in silence for the next wave of rebels to come along and make it all the more difficult for them? You know how many people we lost? Do you?" He says looking directly at Gillian. "Half of the population. Guess what, that's barely enough to sustain the human population. Seeing as we haven't had the funds, or the time, or really anything to explore the other continents of the world, all we know is that we're here. And if that's it, we're screwed. So we either, kill them now, or wait for them to spread and kill us all."

I watch him carefully as he and Gillian have a careful stare down.

"Well," I say. "We evacuate, learn the leaders, get an insider, negotiate, break all our promises and kill them anyway."

Everyone swivels their head to look at me in slight horror for the bluntness of my idea. Paylor however, has been in my place, and I'm sure she understands that there is no time, or place, for diplomacy.

"Let's go with Johanna's plan." Paylor says coldly. "It seems to be our only choice."

"Okay guys," I say scratching the back of my neck. "You two, man the metal detectors. If they got guns, then I want you guys," I point to a new pair of soldiers. "To take them to the interrogation room. You three, will interrogate them, keep an eye on their body language, you know what to look for, now I want you guys, to keep watch for suspicious activity, if there's a piece of unmanned luggage, _do not open it_. You pick it up, and bring it to the bomb squad. They'll take care of it from there. You guys are getting on the trains and patrolling the cars until everyone has been taken care of. Everyone know what they're doing?"

They nod their heads and I send them on their way.

Mike comes up to me, plants a kiss on my cheek and smirks. "See ya babe."

I sigh. "A-Actually Mike," I say looking at him. "I don't think it's really appropriate for us to continue this, besides I don't think it's working out anyway."

As expected, he freaks out. "What?" He growls under his breath. "It's Hawthorne ain't it?"

"No it's not." I snap. "It's you. Not me."

He slaps me across the face. In a second, I have him on the ground, flipped over my back from his arm.

"Don't ever touch me again." I growl.

With that, I walk away back towards the command center.

I walk in fuming, notice Hawthorne flirting with the girl at the front desk and roll my eyes.

"Alright," I say seething. "Commander told me I'm on evacuation notice, where's my partner?"

She scoots back a bit. "That's actually Gale here."

I look at his cocky smirk. "Great," I grumble. "Thanks, this'll be fun."

She gives a pointed look at Gale and he gives her a wink.

I go from looking between the two with a slightly repulsed look on my face. "Could you at least make it less obvious? Or oh I don't know, get a room. I'm disturbed." I walk towards the door. "And I thought the Hunger Games was bad."

I can hear Gale's laughter even as I leave and wait outside glaring at passersby.

Finally he comes out to find me. "Hey- Jo? What happened to your face? There's a red hand mark on it," He goes to touch it.

"Nothing," I say deadly calm. "Oh nothing,"

We walk off towards the west side of the village. "Really, what is up with your face?"

"What's up with yours?" I say smirking.

He smirks. "Ha, ha, Johanna very mature joke."

"Yeah, I'm known for them."

He rolls his eyes. "Was it Mike?"

I look at him with scrunched eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than you think."

"Wow that must be pretty dumb."

He gives me a pointed look, but can't suppress his smile. Then he stops. "Why'd you let him hit you?"

"I didn't." I say awkwardly. "I flipped him and left him on the ground groaning in pain."

Gale's smirk returns, and then he begins to laugh a loud booming laugh.

"Gee Gorgeous, it wasn't that funny." I say watching him as we turn onto the street we have to alert.

Gale begins to make his way to the first house. "No, no, Gorgeous, work smart, not hard." I say stopping him. I pick up about thirteen rocks.

With a well aimed rock, I hit the door of each house. Finally, on the last house, I actually hit the doorbell.

"Nice shot!" Gale says impressed.

"I'll never be able to do that again."

People come out angrily. "People of District Two!" Gale shouts. "Come around, we have an important announcement from the Council of the Second District!"

They walk down curiously, wondering what is going on.

I take over this time. "By order of President Paylor, a mandatory evacuation is put into place on all of District Two. Pack your things, there will be relief stations in every District so choose one and get there." I say loudly.

"Wait, aren't you Johanna Mason?" Someone shouts from the back.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I snap. "Stop gawking and get moving."

They scramble back to their houses and we move on. Gale helps me with the rock throwing and we announce the evacuation in that way.

"So what's up with the girl at the front desk?" I say smirking at him. "Kasey?"

"Yeah," He says scratching the back of his neck as we start throwing the stones. "It was a fling. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Aw, such a player." I say chuckling. "She likes you too."

"Yeah," He says awkwardly. "I, eh, I guess you could say I lead her on."

"Ouch," I say wincing. "Can't say I haven't done that before."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, kinda gave my dog to a cute girl back home, I swear she's about as head over heels for me as Kasey is for you." I say smirking. "I have my stalkers. I just don't get the pleasure of calling them male."

Gale laughs before calling out and telling people to come closer.

We tell them what's going on and move on.

"You had a dog?"

"Yeah," I say smiling at the memories. "Cute little guy named Raider. But, you know, I wasn't planning on, ehm, coming home after the Quell. So, I figured I should give someone I wished I could consider a friend, but couldn't because she wasn't a Victor, something to remember me by. As soon as I can, I'm going to go back to District Seven and get him back. In a couple months when they're forced to let me off of duty. Then, I'll get him, come back, and have my dog with me while I continue doing what I do best." I chuck a rock to the furthest house. "Killing things."

He glances at me. "That sounds cool. But wouldn't you want to stay in District Seven?"

"I'd only want to visit every few years or so." I say before we start the announcements. "To visit the graves of my family."

He nods. A couple of minutes and we're off to the next neighborhood.

"I'd go back to District Twelve," He says. "But Katniss and Peeta are there. And that'll start something. Besides, what'll I visit? Haymitch? My dad's grave? That's miles underground."

I nod. "You're family's not there are they?"

"No, Mom stayed with Annie." He says looking pointedly at me. "Speaking of,"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have just abandoned her like that. But you said so yourself, I was endangering her. I needed to get out of the illegal things anyway. Need to grow up, move on you know?" I say shrugging. "Figure out a way to pay Annie's and my bills, and settle down maybe."

"You want to settle down?"

"Want to? No, it's not my style. Need to? Well, I've gotta. Just how do you live your life after a crippling civil war that left years worth of scars, whether physically or mentally. I still have trouble with sudden cold water, and look at all these fucking scars all over me. You can't just get rid of them."

He winces. "Yeah, I know."

"Right, you got whupped."

"Whupped?"

"Whipped, sorry, damn dialect."

He smirks. "It's kinda cute actually."

I give him a sideways look. He's got a tinge of pink, only barely, in his cheeks as he throws the stones at the doors of the next set of houses.

Did he really mean that? Did he maybe mean it, but not mean to say it? What?

Compliments. Never really got them much.

We finish our rounds and go back around to make sure everyone is actually leaving.

Once we're done, we go on back to the command center laughing and messing around. I shove him and he hip checks me knocking me a good four feet over.

"Jerk," I say smirking.

We walk in still laughing. However, Kasey did not quite like that.

A whispered, well, a hushed shouting match begins between Gale and her, and I snicker into my hand as I go back to the conference room the government of District Two pretty much lives in.

I'm definitely in a better mood than I was in a few hours ago. Strange how that happens.

I walk in with swagger in my step as I give a flirtatious grin to someone, I don't know who, as I sit down.

They grin back, clearly enjoying the view.

Can't help it if I'm good looking.

Gale walks in with an annoyed look on his face. He plops into the seat next to mine with a sigh.

"Okay, so we've got the south side of the District evacuated entirely, that quickly, now we've got to get the north side, with the way we're moving at this point, we'll have the District abandoned by tomorrow." Menachem reports once everyone sits down.

"Then, we bring in more troops and stomp the rebels out." Charlie grumbles. Clearly he doesn't like me.

"Then begin rebuilding." I say leaning back.

A burnt up looking soldier rushes in. "They're more organized than we thought!" he says ignoring the burns on his hands and face, and the scorched clothes hanging off his body in tatters.

His left ear is missing altogether.

"Soldier Mason, most of the troop is gone." He says.

That's when I recognize him as Ned. "Ned? What do you mean by gone?"

"Some are dead, Terry, Beth, Hardison, some left on the trains, like Reed, but the rest of us are injured and waiting for back up."

Commander and I jump up and walk swiftly after them. "Are they under fire?" She snaps.

"They were when I left to get help and back up." Commander runs off to send more troops out.

"You go to the infirmary; you're no use like that." I say grabbing a gun and waving him off.

Commander appears with the back up and we disappear towards the train station.

About a mile away we see just what they meant.

It looked like an entire fucking army marching to the train station.

"Oh shit," I say next to Commander, her pale face confirms just how bad this is. I hold my hand out to her. "Nice working with ya."

She shakes my hand. "Good luck Mason."

We march ourselves, guns in hand, in the hurricane of bullets, raining fire upon our faces, the roaring sound of firing arms and screams in agony, the stench of death fills our noses and ash fills the air tinting our hair and faces with black.

**A/N Lol Cliffie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I've been slow on update, I'm busy babysitting my sister at the moment and it's eh, quite the adventure. ;) Review? Please?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

There are only a few people of my troop left. Shayne, Ned, Liam, Parker, they're alive, some abandoned, and well they're dead to me.

Their faces are clean where their tears have fallen cleaning the ash and dirt from their faces.

I walk amongst the dead bodies looking in the faces of those that are dead. Whether they were rebels or citizens.

I find the Commander, a bullet had shattered her face a bit, and I could recognize her based on her bloodstained uniform.

I sigh. Mike had abandoned with Reed, the filthy bastard.

Shayne walks up and gasps at the face of our trainer. "What happens next?"

"We go along with the plan. Get survivors on the trains. I suppose you and Parker are unharmed?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says tiredly. "We'll get survivors aboard."

I walk slowly amongst them. Gale comes up to me. "We're taking the dead citizens back to headquarters for identification." He says looking at the dead body I'm staring at. "How bad was it?"

"I ran out of bullets in twenty minutes." I whisper kneeling down to check a pulse of someone I could've sworn was breathing.

"Wow," He says leaning over.

"He won't be able to get treated." I say managing to get him to open his eyes. "Do you want death?" I ask him.

He could barely gather the energy to nod slightly.

I pull my knife from my pocket and slit his throat quickly. "Jo?" Gale asks watching me.

"Hm?"

"How did you survive?"

I look at him. "I don't really remember." I say shrugging. "I think I had my ax. I probably took a bullet or so in the shoulder, but I can't feel much right now."

He takes a look at my shoulder. "Not a bullet, shrapnel."

"Lovely," I say flatly. "And Katniss thought the war was over with the end of Snow."

Gale's eyes grow dark. "She was a kid. I believed it too."

I nod. "I guess it was just too good to be true." I shrug. "I need to help get the survivors out of here."

I leave swiftly to join the chaotic and heartbreaking event.

"My baby! My bab-"

"Miss," I say grabbing the woman's arm. "What do they look like?"

She stumbles away from me. "You killed them didn't you?" She screams. "You've killed kids before!"

"Mi-"

She runs away sobbing to report me to one of my soldiers.

Shayne takes care of it calmly and I go on to help other people.

I don't know if being a Victor is a handicap or a gift.

I help carry a limping little boy onto the train with his struggling mother. "I saw that woman running away from you." She says behind me. "She's just scared and grieving. Any person about their wits would understand what you did."

I look at her levelly. "I did what I did. There's no reason for it, I don't know if I enjoyed it, but I don't regret it. My only regrets, are not slaughtering every person who tortured me in the Capitol." I say calmly. "What she did, doesn't affect me. She wasn't the first and she won't be the last. Congratulations on surviving and good luck in District Twelve." I put the boy down on a seat and march off the train.

I deal with the survivors in a very calm, deadly, distant manner that strikes security in each heart.

They see the blood in my shoulder and know that I am putting them first and realize that I am not selfish.

After the adrenaline high wears down I start to slow down and feel the pain in my shoulder. "Shayne!" I snap.

Her head pops up and she walks over. "I'm going to the infirmary." I say motioning to my arm.

"Shit Jo! You shoulda gone hours ago!" She says shoving my other shoulder almost angrily.

I glare at her. "I'm fine; it'll take a few minutes and I'll come back."

She glares back at me and I walk off to the infirmary.

They leave me for another two hours before they can finally come along and help me.

"You should've have come in hours ago!" The woman treating me exclaims. "Here, put this in your mouth, we don't have enough pain killers."

She hands me a rag. I stuff it in my mouth and she goes right to work with a pair of tweezers to fish out the shatters of metal.

It hurts so much. I can feel the stinging and I'm very grateful for the rag in my mouth as I'm gritting my teeth very tightly.

I grunt in pain as she pulls a large shard from the bloody gash in my arm.

"You should have come in earlier, while you were still numb from the adrenaline." She says shaking her head. "Now we have to be extra careful to keep it from infection." She grumbles. "You're not so tough with an infection."

I whimper through the rag. She puts the shards of metal in a glass jar with water in it. The blood floats and slowly mixes with the water around it, turning it light pink.

Finally she finishes and asks a nurse to bring her some clean bandages. "All out." She says looking at me fearfully.

"I'll get a shirt or something." I say standing up.

"No you sit down." The first nurse snaps.

I glare at her and she glares back.

I wonder if she's just ballsy or if I'm too grimy and tired for her to recognize me.

"Then clean some used ones." The first nurse whispers.

"They're all being used, there's nothing left, we don't have medicine, we don't have bandages, and we only have the equipment. Nothing's coming in and it's constantly going out."

"I'll really just get a shirt." I say with authority. "I'll see about getting shipments in as soon as I'm back."

Then, I grab up my ax, give a deadly glare to the first nurse, who now recognizes me, and walk out ruffling my hair.

I try to walk back to the station but Ned catches me. "Shayne told me about your shoulder. Come on, we're going back and you're getting some rest."

I try to resist, but despite his burns, he picks me up and carries me fighting and snarling back to head quarters. By then, both of us are tired and sore, so he gives up.

However, I don't make it out the door when Gale walks through stopping short and looking right down at me.

He's so tall.

"What're you doing?" He says. His voice is deep and almost gruff.

"Uh," I say losing my train of thought for a minute. "Um, the train, eh,"

"The train station?" He says knitting his eyebrows together.

I close my eyes and take a breath. "Yes," I say opening them back up with my mind hopefully cleared. "I need to go back-"

"You didn't even bind your wounds." He says interrupting me.

"I don't-"

He grabs my upper arm and drags me into a back room. "Why isn't it dressed?" He asks crossing his arms.

I sigh tiredly. I'm truly exhausted. "The infirmary's out of stuff. Medicines and eh,"

"Bandages?"

"Yeah, bandages!"

"You're so exhausted you can barely think, Jo. You need to get sleep." He says grabbing one of his own shirts and wrapping it tightly around my arm.

"Why? I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"Jo," He says glaring at me. "Get sleep."

I glare back at him. "Fine," I grumble through gritted teeth.

I stumble to my bed in another room and collapse.

Grumbling, I get out of bed after waking up. The usual nightmare, I'm exhausted, depressed, scared. I get up to wash my face. Without thinking I splash my face with the cold water.

Fuck no.

I scream, stumble back and hit the door. I sink to the floor as every single fucking face I have ever killed, whether personally, or in a roundabout way, flashes through my mind and I just want it to _stop_.

I grab my switchblade without thinking and cut.

Not like I used to, I don't cut across my wrists. _It takes more than that to get rid of me._ I cut deep running down my arm, drops of blood dripping onto the floor, pooling by the door. It's not long before I pass out.

_I'm barefoot, walking through a meadow of tall grass. I look up and around at the trees. It's around fall time, and I hear squealing and laughing._

_Running silently towards the noise I see what's happening._

_A seven year old me, hanging by her hands on a high branch on a tree, incapable of scrambling up._

_I look at me, I've got that worried look, I don't want to jump, clearly, but I've also got that fearless façade that I will jump if all else fails._

_Sabrina and Lincoln are safely on the ground. Lincoln looks slightly worried but Sabrina is just laughing._

"_C'mon Jo, just jump! Let go of it!"_

_Then, I am the little me. I'm not little anymore, I'm the now twenty three me, hanging from a tree, with a sixteen year old Sabrina and a fifteen year old Lincoln beside her._

"_C'mon Jo!" She calls up. "Let go, it's been so long!"_

_Her voice is deeper, and more melodic than her high pitched giggle as a seven year old little girl._

_Lincoln just looks up at me with worry in his eyes. "Jo, think about what you're doing."_

_He was always one to think things through._

"_Jo!" Sabrina calls sadly. "Don't you want to be around us?"_

"_Don't Johanna," I hear someone say by my ear._

_I look up. Fifteen year old me, with her hair almost identical to mine, and her usual leather jacket perches comfortably on the branch I'm holding onto._

"_Don't let go. Remember? Scarlett didn't want you to do that. Besides, I'm disgusted, giving up? That's what _they_ want you to do! Don't give in to them! You're stronger than they are."_

_I look up at me speechless. "Jo? C'mon come down!"_

"_Jo, don't do it! Pull yourself up." I hear a manly voice say._

_I look down to find Finnick standing beside Lincoln. There are no dirty glances between him and Lincoln._

"_I-I want to die." I choke out._

"_No you don't." Younger me says calmly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have won the Hunger Games, otherwise you would have given up when they tortured you, otherwise you would have let Rocky shoot you. Otherwise, you would have already let go. Pull yourself up, c'mon, you can do it."_

_I look down at all the other somber faces. Finnick nods for me to scramble up._

_I look up at myself, I look so, lost you know?_

_Like there really is nowhere that I belong. How I feel now. How I've always felt._

_I look down. "Maybe later." I whisper._

_I swing my legs once, twice, three times and I use my ankles to grab a hold of the branch. I swing my body so that I'm on top of the branch and I sit up so that I'm facing the younger version of me._

_I smile broadly and vanish; I'm left alone on the branch and in the forest as everyone else disappears again._

_Slowly, the forest melts away._

I wake up to the bottom bunk of my room. My head is pounding, there are a couple of very pissed looking soldiers, but my vision is too blurry to identify them.

I groan in pain.

"She's awake." A woman snaps at someone moving.

Everyone crowds on me and I feel dizzy and groan again.

I feel a cool trickle of water on my face as someone pours water into my mouth. I drink slowly and the figures are left staring at me.

"Johanna?" Someone familiar says.

"Ned?" I say looking towards his voice.

"Yeah, just making sure. How're you feeling?"

"Like I almost died." I grumble.

"No shit, you did." A male voice grumbles close to me.

"Shut up Hawthorne, no one asked for your opinion."

"It's not an opinion. You two get out of here." He snaps.

I sit up and lean against my bed post breathing heavily.

"How long?"

"How long what?" I snap glaring at him.

"How long have you done that?" He says pointing to my arms.

I close my eyes and lean my head back. "Off and on for around seven or so years."

He just stares at me as the rage ebbs away from his eyes, understanding and sympathy replacing it.

"Don't pity me!" I snap slapping him across the face. "I don't need it!"

He backs off as I stand up barely keeping myself from falling flat on my face. "I don't pity you."

"Yes you do! I've seen that look before!" I say pointing at him. "In the faces of every fucking person I meet. I don't need it!"

In mid rage he shoves me against the wall with both hands beside my head. "I don't pity you." He whispers is lips inches from mine.

I can't move my eyes from his as he just stares at me. I can feel his warm, sweet breath on my face.

In a second, my entire body goes cold as he moves away and leaves. I lean against the wall surprised at how quickly everything changed. Just how close we were.

I don't know. I'm just a mess at the moment.

**A/N Tee-hee! Now I'm just messing with you guys! xD Lol, so, let's see what you guys have to say. Review and tell me!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

I walk around looking for someone to tell me what to do, but I can't find Gale anywhere, and Commander is dead, so I'm left to my own devices.

My troop is pretty much terminated, so they're sent home.

I wonder around the control center.

Three days go by, I don't see Gale, I don't see Paylor, and I don't see anybody but the people that don't seem to matter.

Finally I give up and get a ticket for District Seven.

I'm gonna go get my dog.

On the way back, I notice familiar messy hair, and tall stature.

"Gale!"

He turns around, almost fearfully as I jog to keep up. "Where's everybody been? I haven't talked to anyone recently."

"Eh, busy." He says awkwardly. "Most of us have been moving around the other villages."

I nod. "My team was sent home. I'm going to District Seven in a few hours. Came back here to get my ax."

He nods. We're silent for a couple of minutes. "Do you uh, mind if I come with you?"

"Why?" I say looking at him oddly.

"I don't know. Get away from here I guess."

I nod slowly. "Sure? I don't care."

He nods. "I've just never seen District Seven. I figured it'd be cool to go."

"Cool," I say sarcastically. "Yeah that's the word to use."

He smirks and follows me. He leaves to pack and we meet in front of the door. Walking slowly, our conversation is dull, detached, and emotionless.

Gale quickly buys his ticket and we sit on the train waiting to leave.

"So what's District Seven like?"

"Lots of trees." I say lamely.

"No really? I thought it was all plastic."

"Shut up Hawthorne."

"Oh, snippy."

"I'm not having a very good week." I say shrugging. "I don't want to go back, but I want my dog."

His smirk slides off his face. "You never really explained why."

I look at him. "Why do I need to?"

The train lurches into motion. "Because I want to know."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Don't you trust me?"

I give him a glare. "I don't think I know how to trust anybody but myself."

He smirks at my glare. "We'll have to change that then."

"Good luck Gorgeous, you just put me on high alert."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

"Bring it."

"Already have."

"I can tell."

I cross my arms and smirk. "How exactly do you plan on doing this?"

Gale laughs. He scoots closer to me and spreads his hands out in front of us. "Love,"

"Romantic prick, shove off."

He laughs louder and I smirk.

"No seriously, you're too close."

He scoots over chuckling. "Aw come on Jo! Every lady loves a romance!"

"And I'm so ladylike."

"You have a point."

"Besides romances are sappy and annoying and completely impractical." I say looking at him with a smirk. "Whose life is so perfect that they find the one and only person they belong with out of the entire world? Other than Finnick."

"I don't know." He says smirking. "Maybe it's just your lucky day."

"Right, you're so perfect I want to vomit." Actually, he's not that bad…

No. No. No!

"It's a start."

"Is the end soon?"

"Depends, when's the end of time?"

"You're hitting all of the sappy typecasts, keep going we'll see how far you get."

"Because you're so out of my league, but you ignore my imperfections because you really do love me." He tries to put his arm around my shoulders.

I shove him away. "What imperfections Gorgeous?"

"Gotcha!" He says pointing at me smirking.

He did! The little bastard.

"In order to have an imperfection, you have to have a perfection to begin with." I save myself with a sly smirk.

"Nope, I don't accept that. I had you there."

"First one to come close." I say triumphantly.

"No, I won."

"Bullshit, you came close, but I took the blade from your ax handle there."

"Yeah, right." He says poking the tip of my nose.

I scowl at him. "Must you?"

"It's the beginning of love!" He says making the same gesture that begun the entire argument in the first place.

I roll my eyes.

It's going to be a long train ride.

It was a long train ride.

That's all I have to say on that matter. Unbelievably slow.

I prefer the terrorists over Gale. Then again, he kinda is a terrorist. But he's a terrorist gone good.

Good-ish.

Ish.

We step off the train and the smell of pine wafts through us, permeating every pore of my body.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

A soft breeze blows light, fluffy clouds across the deep, blue sky. The sun warms us as we make way through suffering and starving and injured crowds towards Victor's Village.

Once we get to the street, there are less people and we can walk side by side.

I breathe deeply as a breeze blows from behind, flattening my hair against my head due to the nature of its cut.

"You love it here, admit it."

"It's good to be back." I say looking around. "There's a certain amount of I can't believe I'm alive to be back. I said my goodbyes a long time ago. I did not expect to say anymore hellos."

He nods. "It feels nice to be able to smell the woods again. You know hunting with Katniss. I miss it like home." He says his eyes wondering off to gaze into the past.

I don't know, but this kinda irks me. "C'mon lover boy- what the fuck?" I say stopping at ole Jericho's place.

A giant fucking hole is in the bottom half of the door.

I grab my ax and walk towards it.

The doors locked, so I kick it in and scan the dark house. Nothing I can think of.

I hear rustling to my left flank.

I whip around just as Gale hits the floor, a snarling demonic animal on his chest. It has gleaming, black eyes narrowed harshly at Gale, its fur is tangles and its ears are flattened against his head, his teeth are a yellowish white and saliva drools from its jaw. Its body is rigid and taut with muscles that show their strength even through its fur, its tail sticks out in a threatening manner.

"Raider!" I say girlishly. I hug the wolfish dog like it's a puppy.

"That's a dog?" Gale says breathily as he scrambles away.

Raider snarls loudly.

"Hey, no! Gorgeous here is a friend." I snap at the dog I'm cuddling with.

Immediately his chops close and he stops growling at Gale.

We start some weird rough housing wrestling game.

Then I make the connection. "Shit Raider! Was that you that made the hole in the door?"

No answer, he's a fucking dog.

Gale looks between the door and the dog with wide eyes. "Of course _that_ would be your dog, Jo. I expected a hound, or a lapdog, no, you have a fucking _monster_."

"He's not a monster! He's an abnormally large German Shepherd, Husky, mix." I say petting Raider's head. "And I can always attack him on you."

Gale puts his hands up in surrender and backs away.

"You hungry?" I ask looking at Raider. "I am, let's see, where's Marigold? Is she dead?"

He follows me into the kitchen.

Yeah, they're all dead. "That's a lot of dust, a lot of blood, and a lot of broken glass."

Gale runs in and we stare. "Let's go over to my house." I say walking towards the door, Raider at my heels.

Gale follows as we enter my house, untouched, and into the kitchen.

Most of the food has gone bad, but there are a few cans of nonperishable foods.

Three cans, one for each of us, I snap open and hand off.

Raider laps it up contentedly while I perch on the island like I used to when I still lived here.

He looks at me as I look around the house without emotion. "Katniss used to hate her house."

"I didn't mind. Unlike her, I'm not exactly a sentimental person."

"I noticed." He says smiling.

"I was only here for two years before I didn't have anybody left to share it with. Not enough memories for me to care." I say shrugging.

"Your dog is huge."

"Yeah I know. He doesn't like men very much." I say smirking at him. "He's protective of me."

"I guessed." He says edging away from him.

I lean in inches from his face. "He's like me." I purr. "He can smell fear."

At this point Gale trips, stumbles a couple of feet backwards while I cackle.

He glares indignantly at me. "That was not funny."

"That was hilarious." I say wiping a fake tear from my cheek.

Gale glares at me, but slowly his glare melts into a smirk, and I know something's going to happen.

"I'll get Raider." I say warningly.

He drops the smirk, but I can still see the mischief in his eyes. "What for?"

This makes me more uncomfortable. "Your bipolar disorder."

He laughs loudly and I'm even more on edge.

What?

"So how long are we staying?" He asks leaning against the island, next to where I'm perched.

"I don't know, two days?"

He shrugs. "I don't mind."

I nod, jumping down. "Raider," I call.

He comes running and stands by my side staring at Gale. He doesn't show a single tooth, but he isn't exactly trusting.

"C'mon, let's go." I say tilting my head towards the door, looking at Gale. "Haven't been here in awhile. I've got some rocks to throw."

He tilts his head as he follows me out the door and back towards Eric's house.

I pick up a good sized stone, aiming for the damaged and weathered window, the only one with scratches in it.

With a click, it hits exactly where I aimed.

A man that resembled Eric starts to shout as he opens the window.

His eyes land on me and his face pales. "J-"

"It's a tradition. Had to!" I call up as Gale and I jog off.

Raider barks along enjoying the run as we move towards the forest, walking through the trees. Not really caring where we're going.

"Here," Gale unstrings one of his boots. "Let me teach you how to hunt rabbits."

"Exhilarating." I say sarcastically.

We silently move through the woods, leaving Raider to wonder around on his own.

"Look," He whispers. "There, now if you set it up here, the babies will come across, over the net and not set it off, then, when one falls in here, gets hurt, the mother will come over and get caught in the trap."

I nod. "Let's go get another ax. I'll show you how to throw an ax."

"Why?" He asks.

"You showed me how to get a rabbit. It's only fair."

He smiles and we walk back towards town.

Me being the sneaky fuck that I am, I manage to nick an ax from the storage shack without having to check in.

I toss it to him, he only barely catches it and we walk deep into the forest.

"No, no, hold it like this. There ya go. Now over the head, and point at where you want it to go."

Thud. And it hit… Nothing!

"Wow. You're supposed to throw it like this Brainless." I say demonstrating.

Fuck. That's not for him. It's not for Katniss, its dead now, it died with Scarlett. So why did I say it?

My ax hits a solid two inches into the target tree.

"You've had more practice too." He says looking at me curiously.

I retrieve the axes and hand his back to him.

"I could see it. You freaked out on the inside when you called me Brainless. Why's that?"

"What do you mean? Why would I freak out over a little name?"

"I saw it in your eyes, Jo. I'm not stupid."

I sigh. "Alright, it's what I called my sister and my friends before they died. It brings up memories." I say cringing visibly.

He nods and we just stand there awkwardly.

"Jo-"

I cut him off, grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing his lips to mine.

I don't even know. Don't ask me.

I can feel him smirking. "Love," He sings stupidly.

"Shut up." I say cutting him off again.

He takes control, pushing me against a tree.

What the fuck? Am I the only one confused about what's going on? Yet, I don't care.

He won. Yeah, he won. But I'll get him back. Once I figure out how exactly I'll do that.

When I say things escalated quickly from there, eh, it's an understatement.

Rapidly is probably a better word for that.

He was not lying when he said that the real beauty lies beneath his clothes.

We end up lying beside each other looking up at the sky.

"Jo?"

"Hm?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Nothing I guess."

"Nothing?"

I shrug. "Sure."

He doesn't seem to like that, but he stays silent anyway. I sigh and enjoy the waft of the woods.

I watch as billowing clouds begin to form above us.

"Nope, not staying here." I say pointing the clouds. "Not dealing with the rain, no way."

I jump up and whistle for Raider as we start our trek back to town. Leaving the stolen ax sunk into the wooden wall of the shack, we walk through town, Raider bounding ahead of us and towards the house.

When we get back, it's relatively late; our dinner consists of whatever we can scrounge up out of the cans of food.

Raider and I disappear off into my old room. Haven't been in here in awhile.

I curl up in the fetal position. Raider curls up at my feet. I run my hand through my hair.

What was all of that?

Why did I do that? I mean, sure I did the same thing to Harry, and Harry did the same thing to me, but that ended in my brief alcoholism and his suicide.

That worked out well didn't it?

I don't want to go back to any of that. I actually like Gale. How much I'm not sure, but enough to not want him to die.

I'm fucked up! Really? I rate people on my friendship scale based on whether or not I'd care if they croaked? That's pathetic.

I hug my knees closer to my chest.

I don't need help, and I don't need to rely on anybody. I'm strong enough.

Besides, everything I touch dies or disappears. I push away what few friends that have managed to survive this long, and it seems the only person I haven't pushed away is Gale.

I need to. I just feel like I can't. All the more need to.

That can't happen again. There are still people that wouldn't mind watching me die, and cameras are _everywhere_.

Anybody could have seen it. Anybody can see us now. Gale could be next, or Annie, or Hazelle.

Tai. If that kid dies, I don't know what would happen. Annie would go fucking insane.

I cringe; I can easily imagine the pain.

I'd have failed Finnick. It'd be my fault too. How am I supposed to expect that Hazelle could protect her the way that I could? I mean sure, Hazelle can protect Annie from the government, but I'm the only one who understands what's going on inside her head.

I should go back.

A small visit? A few days. A week at the most. Just to make sure that she's alright, that she's handling everything alright.

But I have to leave again. I have an important job in District Two now, and besides I'm a danger to all of them anyway.

I look back at my wrist. The cut as scabbed over, it's itching like mad, and it's a clean, perfect, straight line down my arm. I touch it, wincing.

Never again. I swear to it, never again. I'm done. I'm stronger than this.

I run my hands through my hair tugging on it a bit. This is driving me crazy.

No more drugs, or cutting, or dying. I'm going to serve, retire with dignity, and enjoy my freedom. It was hard fought for and I deserve it.

Maybe I should visit Haymitch sometime. I guess I could visit Muffin Man too.

Hey, if Peeta's bread boy and Katniss is the girl on fire, wouldn't that make them toast?

I smile weakly at the thread of thoughts.

Maybe I'll visit them later on.

It's weird to be able to plan out your life! I mean before, it was work like a dog tomorrow so that we can eat tomorrow. But nothing ahead of that.

It was always about today. How are we going to eat today? How are we going to live today?

Now, it's about tomorrow, next year, the year after that, ten years from now, twenty, its insane!

I don't even notice as the room gradually gets lighter, indicating morning has already arrived.

I look at the window, with dust faded curtains covering the yellow column of light.

Morning already? What? I haven't gotten a wink of sleep.

All the better. It means no nightmares.

I yawn and Raider pricks up his ears.

I listen as someone slips out of the house. I narrow my eyes. Where's Gale going?

I look out the window and notice him walking towards the forest. Idiot, that's where the fence is, he can't get out that way.

I roll my eyes and look back at Raider, watching me carefully.

"Let's go get some food, enjoy the real forest." I say heading out the door, my dog at my heels.

**A/N how was that? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had homework, plus Krav, plus more homework. I really hope you liked it, and I beg you to review and tell me what you think, how I can improve, and anything else you can think of to tell me. To the people that HAVE been reviewing… I love you. One more thing, my computer randomly changed to Spanish. So if you find yourself randomly reading a Spanish word in there, notify me and I'll fix it. -.- my computer does this quite often… on the bright side it's helping my Spanish grade!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

People literally ran away from me in fear. Even though I wear my uniform every day, they seem to only see the ax, obviously handmade, and the giant wolfish dog in front me.

I don't get why they're so scared.

I grab some food for the both of us, and get enough food for Gale and I for the next day and a half. I drop it off at the house, still no sign of Gale, and walk off happily towards the forest.

I sit at the edge of the forest, whittling a small flute like instrument while Raider napped, his back touching my legs.

My ears hone on the forest behind me and my eyes are sharp to watch the village while my hands work efficiently.

Raider sleeps, his ears twitching every now and again.

"Whatchya making?"

I whip around driving my knife hard into the trunk of the tree millimeters from Gale's nose.

His eyes are wide and his face is pale as he focuses on the knife that was nearly lodged into his face.

"Why the fuck did you sneak up on me numb nuts?" I growl.

He gulps. "I didn't mean to. Been hunting all day, guess I just forgot I was being quiet."

A deep throaty growl sounds from Raider as he approaches Gale.

"Shut it," I snap at him.

His ears flatten and his tail goes between his legs, he backs away in submission.

I wrench my knife from the tree. I go back to carving out parts of the flute. "I'm making a flute." I grumble.

"Cool," He says sitting down next to me.

Raider keeps his eyes locked on Gale. I carefully whittle away. Gale starts to talk. I don't really comment, and usually I wouldn't really listen, but he just has some sort of way with words.

Kinda like I do, but his words aren't manipulative, he can't mold an idea into a hypnotic drug that keeps people at bay, doing your bidding at your command. His words mesmerize, and they make you want to understand, they make you think and ask questions. He's so introspective and his words can't help but make you think about your opinions. He doesn't tell you what to think, but he tells you what _he_ thinks.

He gets onto the subject of the government, he talks about how he thinks the republic is better than the Capitol, but not what he thought it would be.

"Of course I was stupid to think Katniss and I could pull this off and everything would be perfect. I didn't know that any of this would happen. All the pain, didn't you see those people in town? They're so scared, so sad, so hungry and desperate. I never imagined that. Sure I imagined people going into battle, dying nobly." He says sighing.

"I just don't want to believe it you know? Prim, she was my little sister as much as she was Katniss'. I miss her, and her face haunts my memories. I'm sure you know what that's like."

Of course I do.

"How do you deal with it?" He asks suddenly.

I look up at him. "I don't. At least, I haven't figured out how. I used to exercise. Now, exhausting me isn't enough. But now, I think killing has become part of me. That's who I am, a killer and a monster. I think that's how Enobaria got through it. If you think it's good, and ignore the fact that you took a life away, you can get straight to business. If you ignore that they're human, or take pride in the fact that you're alive and they're not, it's easy to forget that they might have kids depending on them, or that they have a wife that loves them, or that they have brothers that admire them, or that they have mothers that care for them, or fathers that take pride in them, a district that utilizes them."

He looks at me surprised at my speech.

"Johanna, what happened to your family?"

I chuckle sadly continuing my project. "Me. That's what happened. It's what happens when you refuse to be a whore." I snort with laughter. "Yet, a year later I was a rebel whore anyway. You can't escape being a slave. You're always just an open pair of legs. If you're lucky enough to have both of them."

He scrunches his eyebrows together in an adorable concentrated face. Like, he was trying to find the right words.

"So, Snow wanted you to be a prostitute."

"Yep,"

"What did he do to them exactly?"

I look up from my project and out over the town. "Well, my littlest brother drowned. Pushed in, after I refused to read a prewritten speech. My older brother Ed, he was crushed by a tree. My boyfriend and younger brother Max, they got hung for being suspected of theft. Right there in front of me. Nearly killed every person in my way when that happened. My sister Renee was shot in the office of my house. I tried to save her that time, nearly caved in. I did cave in. But Snow broke his promise so I punched him in the face. My best friend got stabbed by an attacker in the street. I stabbed him about twice as many times as he stabbed her. You remember Annie's games?"

"Barely," He says scratching the back of his neck. "That was the year my father died. In a mine explosion, the same one that killed Katniss' father."

I nod. "Do you remember the flood?"

"Yeah,"

"The girl in the cave?"

"Yeah, I don't remember much about her."

My eyes darken. "That was my sister Scarlett. She was closest to me. Then Annie won. I was happy for Finnick. It was definitely a hard year for both of us. Her sanity was shattered, I was drunk most of the time. It caused Harry Scardina's death. He jumped off a roof after I got mad at him for slapping me."

"Another boyfriend slapping you?" He asks tilting his head.

"Yeah," I say shrugging. "Shit happens."

"You don't deserve that." He says strongly.

I laugh like it was a genuine joke. "Deserve? I deserve the rest of my life in the Capitol torture chambers. Let's face it. Good always wins, evil never dies, and evil never quite gets what it deserves."

"Is that some kind of way to punish you?" He asks starting to get miffed.

"What's it to you?" I say giving him a hard glare as I return to my work.

He's silent for a minute. "Punishment is for people who did something wrong. Like Snow. Not you."

I glance at him. "If you're asking what I could possibly have done wrong, go back to the house, switch on the television, play the compact disc already in it, and you'll see the first half of it. Then, go back to the Quell, and then the war. Gorgeous, I haven't done anything right since I was born. I've always gotten into fights, always got kicked out of class, my grades sucked and my teachers hated me. Let's face it Gorgeous, not everyone can be as flawless as your favorite Whole-Wheat Wings."

He looks a cross between frustrated and amused. "I still think you're better than to associate with scumbags like that."

I look at him. "Glad I impress you." I say wryly.

I stand up playing a single note on the flute. "It works." I say smiling at it. "Well, you have fun there Gorgeous."

I walk off down a long since overgrown, yet familiar, and still vaguely beaten trail.

I look up to see all three hammocks still there. I smile brightly and swing myself up.

Getting into Lincoln's hammock I brush over the carvings in the growing bark, half rotted where the tree was scarred.

I start messing around on the flute, quickly getting the hang of it, playing Rocky'O as I swung in the hammock.

I hear a rustle of leaves and look down.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Why'd you follow me Gorgeous?"

He swings up perching on one of the branches the hammock is mounted on. "I felt like it. Where'd you learn to play that?"

"Here,"

"Who taught you?"

"I did,"

He scrunches his eyebrows thoughtfully. "When?"

"Just now," I say smirking.

"You're talented."

"At music?" I say laughing.

"No," He says smirking. "At picking up on things."

I smirk. "Yeah I guess that works."

I play a bit more. "Here give it a try." I say handing it to him.

A few toneless minutes later, he hands it back to me. "I've always been lousy at music."

"You're not the only one. I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

He laughs. He notices the carvings and reads it. "When was this?"

"Well, Lincoln wrote that sometime before I was Reaped. Sabrina and I wrote that the day Sabrina died." I say my smile faltering a little. "It was like a whole different me. A lifetime ago really."

He nods. "It feels like decades have passed, in reality, a few short years."

I nod. "It's strange."

There's silence between us as we stare at the carvings.

"Johanna?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want us to be nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that happened yesterday, I don't want that to be just a fling." He looks at me with unveiled eyes. I can see his vulnerability.

"Then what do you want us to be?" I say stupidly.

He hesitates, like he's trying to find the words, and trying to gather the strength to say them.

"I-I don't know." He says knitting his eyebrows together.

I raise my eyebrows. "That was informative."

He smirks. He runs his hand across my face, speeding my heartbeat, as he buries his hand in my hair. Our lips mold together, but not in that same lust that we experienced yesterday, this was slower.

Slow enough to drive me up the wall.

What can I say? I'm impatient.

"I want to be yours." He whispers.

"Romantic prick." I whisper back smirking.

He throws his head back in a charming, almost melodic laugh. His eyes are shining in a way that tells me he hasn't laughed like that in awhile.

I smirk and bring him back down to me.

Strolling through the streets, he stands closer than I expected until I realize exactly what I agreed to.

Right, public displays of affection, something I'm not fond of. But I'm sure Gale already knows that.

He's a stalker like that.

I smile up at him as he talks about Posy.

I laugh at something he told me about and smirk. "You're siblings really are the best. So tight knit and ballsy."

"Just what do you mean by that?" He asks chuckling.

"Well, besides Posy, all of you probably remember my games, and yet none of them seem even the slightest scared to talk to me." I say smirking as someone backs away, their mouth open in a silent scream of horror. "Something these people can't say for themselves."

Whispers of 'she's back' echo around the crowd as we finally leave, walking into the cemetery. Immediately my mood darkens.

I walk hesitantly amongst what used to be say, a hundred or so graves, to _thousands_ of graves. I walk as quickly to the back few rows. I find the row exactly and I stop before walking down it.

A reassuring hand covers mine and I look up at Gale, emotionless.

I let go of his hand and walk forward alone looking for the neat row of graves.

There they are. The wood, long since termite infested and rotten from rain, sticks up in a jagged, haphazard line.

"I buried them myself." I whisper. I drop to my knees, Gale stands back, close enough to hear what I said, but far enough away to give me space.

I run my hands through my hair. My eyes scan the five graves. It takes me about ten minutes before I can get myself off the ground.

I walk over about two graves, coming to Lincoln's grave.

"I love you Nosebleed." I mumble, not stopping.

Finally I reach Sabrina's grave. I look down on it without emotion. "I'm not in a hurry to see you again. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait." I breathe.

I'm unsure I even said it, I said it so quietly. But I feel so much stronger in doing so.

I ruffle my hair quickly and back away. Finally, I turn on my heel and walk away.

I feel like I'm losing a piece of myself, those nights I spent with a bottle of whiskey in my hand sitting on their graves, laughing, having imaginary conversations with them, begging for forgiveness, and to come back, raging against their abandonment, and pleading for the nightmares and the images to go away.

But that piece of me, I think, was a bad part. It might be partly because I'm starting to open up towards Gale, but mostly, I think, it's because I've finally allowed myself to grieve. Finally, I allowed myself to look forward, not backwards. To change who I was, and make myself the way I want to be.

We enter the house and I look around in wonder. It'll be the last time I sleep here. The last night I spend huddling in the corner, avoiding the rooms once occupied by my family, once trashed by me, and finally I won't depend on my winning of the Sixty Eighth Hunger Games to survive.

But yet, I'm a Victor. That's who I am.

I'm a proud survivor.

But I'm not evil.

**A/N Wow guys. Two updates in one day. Bow to me my worshipers. Just kidding! I'm not a fan of slaves. Something about them seems, Hm, wrong. Review? Very introspective, romantic, and eh, juicy ;)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

I wake up to strong, scarred arms around my waist and a tingle of disgusting morning breath on the nape of my neck.

I sigh almost contentedly. The smell of my own breath put a quick stop to that.

Gross.

I shift my body, and Gale's arms loosen.

Carefully, I move myself so that I'm out of his grasp, and roll out of bed. Running a hand through my greasy hair, I jump in the shower, warm of course, and wash the grossness from my skin.

I get back dressed into uniform. We're going back to District Two today, so we need to be correctly dressed.

I spike up my hair with the water as I begin to cook breakfast. Four eggs and some toast. That should be enough. I've lived off of less.

"Smells good," Gale says wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me from behind.

"It better, it only took me three years to learn how to actually cook the eggs and two more years after that to get them right."

"So in other words, you can't cook?" He says smiling laying his chin on my shoulder.

I smirk. "I can, it's not very, eh, edible. But I can!"

He laughs and kisses the crook of my neck. "Right, sounds delicious."

I chuckle, scooping the eggs from the pain and onto a plate. "Here, eat and leave me alone."

"And here I was, thinking you enjoyed it."

I laugh. "You were so wrong." I peck him on the cheek and shove him away, plate in hand. "Why would you ever think that?"

"I guess I'm just deluded."

"Yeah, I think you are." I purr kissing him with a smirk on my face. "You're not eating."

"My mouth is busy at the moment." He says smirking.

I shove his shoulder and start to eat my own food, smirking at his hoggish style of eating.

After finishing my food, I pad barefoot upstairs to my old room. I grab the combat boots I wore in my Games, and the leather jacket, with its original hole. I slip them on over my uniform.

Gale's busy putting on his own boots. He looks up and smiles at me.

It's definitely weird to see someone glad that I'm in the room with me. I play with the hole in my jacket. "I wore these in the Arena." I say smiling vaguely.

"Why do you enjoy talking about your Games?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know." I say glancing at him. "It's better to remember that than the Capitol t-torture chambers." I shrug.

He nods and stands up. "Let's go."

Raider appears at my side suddenly, looking up at me, afraid that I'm leaving him again.

"C'mon Raider, I ain't leaving you." I say patting his head and walking towards the door.

Gale carefully avoids the moody dog whilst following me.

We shove each other, laughing when somebody gets pissed off, and then realizes just who they're yelling at.

Raider runs up and down the train tracks barking as the trains roll by slowly.

Finally we board our train, Raider impatiently moving up and down the empty car.

An ex-Avox boards the train with us, and sits in the back, looking at Raider apprehensively.

I ruffle my hair as we lurch into motion.

"Back to District Two," Gale says sighing. "When do you think all of this will be over?"

"It takes about three weeks to a month before someone starves to death. Then there's the cannibals, they last as long as the fresh bodies last. But the fresh bodies will be less meaty and pretty stringy, so then there's also the few that might be able to hunt, or know where to get food. So, once the numbers are gone down by disease and starvation and all that wonderful stuff, we bring in the guns and the lack of strength due to survival, I'd say two to four months, maybe a year."

Gale chuckles. "An accurate explanation in the typical, creepy Johanna Mason logic, that's great Jo. The logistics and pros and cons of being a cannibal just made my day."

"Well, with years of experience being around Enobaria, you learn a thing or two."

He bursts into laughter. "Whatever happened to her anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't care either."

"Last time I talked to Beetee he said she became an author."

"What? Talking about how to become a cannibal? I'll take her advice the day Haymitch stops drinking." I say rolling my eyes.

Gale chuckles. "Cannibalism seems to be your thing today."

"Oh you didn't know? I have daily themes, today its cannibalism, tomorrow I'm thinking dehydration or starvation. Maybe I'll go with screaming. What do you think?"

"I think dehydration sounds especially Johanna-like."

"Dehydration it is." I say smirking.

We finally arrive in District Two again. Immediately we are checked for terrorist stuff and then sit on our merry ways.

Or at least, as merry as possible in a war zone.

We walk slowly, silently begging for something to happen so that we don't actually have to go back.

"Listen, Jo," Gale begins. "I don't think anybody will like the fact that we have a, eh, slightly romantic relationship." He smirks slightly at the word romantic. "We should keep it on the down low."

"No shit Gorgeous." I say smirking. "Do you honestly think that I've never broken the rules before?"

He laughs. "Because I know you love rules."

"Exactly, I'm pretty sure I was kicked out of class once for laughing uncontrollably when the teacher told us the rules." I say smirking. "And every class after that, too."

Gale smiles at me as we walk inside.

What's-her-name at the front desk gives me a dirty look. I smirk and decide to try something.

I search my pockets, finding my flute. I smirk at Gale, giving him a look, demanding his attention.

"May I borrow your pencil?" I ask emotionless.

She stops glaring at me, taken aback. "Uh, sure." She says handing me her pencil.

I quickly write something random on my flute and hand it back to her. "Thank you."

She actually smiles at me. "You're welcome."

I walk away, without a glare. Gale follows me a thoughtful expression on his face. "What was that for?"

"A weird psychological trick I figured out in the Capitol when this woman suspected that I was having an affair with her husband, and I was, and to immediately eliminate that, I did just that. Avoid drama and publicity like that." I say smirking.

"See? Like I said, you're good at picking up and figuring things out." He says kissing my cheek.

"It's pretty easy actually."

"For you," He says chuckling. We walk into the meeting room to find people bustling about.

"Alright, so what's going on now?" I ask walking up to Paylor.

"We're regrouping our troops, packing up the equipment so that we can move to a safer location, and preparing to head off a troop on their way to the east side of the District. They're planning an escape that way."

"Is the District already surrounded?" I ask.

"On every side but the east side." She says nodding. "Troops should be in place within the hour."

I rub my hands together. "Cool."

"We're putting together an elite team to run missions outside the District." She says ignoring my pride. "We want you to be on it."

"Me?" I ask. "Why?"

She smirks slightly. "Johanna, you and I both know, you're pretty good at killing things."

"That I am." I say laughing.

"However," She says watching me with a measured gaze. "Our only requirement is that you continue counseling you began in District Four."

There's the catch. "Oh," I say sagging my shoulders slightly. "Why?"

"You don't think we didn't know about last week's episode, do you?" She says sighing.

"Right," I say awkwardly. "I guess I can't argue."

She gives me a slight smile. Paylor and I didn't really talk much before the war, but then again, we also didn't fight much. And when I fought with somebody, I went out of my way just to talk to them. It's just who I am.

"Okay," I say clearing my throat. "So, what can I do to help?"

"We need someone on the field directing train security."

"Right, whatever happened to hovercrafts?"

"The only way in and out of this District is trains. The rebels don't have hovercrafts, we figured we ought to keep it like that."

"Great idea," I say smirking as I walk off to get my weapons loaded onto my person and get out onto the field.

Gale is kept inside and I walk off back towards the station. Raider, who's been busy exploring a bit, joins me on the walk over.

"Alright," I say approaching the group of confused soldiers. "Paylor sent me. Two people most skilled in endurance and combat, you guys, I want you patrolling the trains, keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior or packages. The two least skilled in combat, and worst at working with other people, I want you patrolling the cars, look for abandoned packages, things left under the seats, suspicious items that aren't supposed to be there, take out the trash, make sure no one tried to throw anything away that could be collected at a dump. Terrorists are smart, but we're smarter. I want at least two people at each exit to a car to check people, make sure that they don't have anything dangerous, if you have someone with a gun, I want you guys to check their license. Okay? If they don't have one, confiscate the gun, send them off with one of the six guys I want waiting around for people to be brought to them. You guys will take the people caught with guns and no license for interrogation, where also any people caught with bombs or other suspicious material, like large amounts of seemingly harmless chemicals like lotion or hand sanitizer, are going to be interrogated. They then, will be imprisoned and shipped off to the Capitol for their trials. That's how things will go. Now get moving." I snap.

They nod at the confidence and authority in my voice and scramble to their positions.

Things are working smooth within fifteen minutes. Two trains later and it's a well oiled machine.

"You're good at what you do." One of the soldiers says to me as she passes by me. "Crazy how quickly you took control."

"I'm a Victor, we prefer control." I say smirking, nodding at her compliment.

She smiles and continues on her path.

I brief the next shift of soldiers and continue at my post to scan the crowds, looking for sweaty palms, repetitive nervous behaviors, and shifty eyes.

I brief the person taking over my position and wonder off to headquarters, Raider following me.

Tonight's the last night in the current headquarters, so it's kinda empty and almost spooky.

So pretty fucking wicked.

I'm alone on the top bunk in the room, because the rest of my troop is gone. I don't think I'll be seeing them again.

When morning comes, I hop down, grab my ax, my jacket, and slip on my boots, walking cockily from the room, ready to go.

I help out with the last of the equipment needed.

"So, where are we going?" I ask glancing at Paylor as Gale comes up.

"We're basing on the west side of District Three. We can send troops off in a ten minute hovercraft ride, if need be, from there. It's the best place." She says.

"I guess that works." I say shrugging. "Is Volts gonna be there?" I ask smiling mischievously.

"Perhaps." She says shrugging distractedly.

I punch the air triumphantly. Gale smiles at my excitement. His smile falters as he realizes who I'm excited about seeing.

A silent conversation goes on between us, I give him a half smile.

Paylor leaves without saying goodbye to take care of a problem that popped up.

"You know my thoughts on the subject." I say nodding at him as I walk off.

"I do," I hear him mumble a half smile on his face.

I help load things onto the train, and meet Gale to board. I whistle for Raider and the dog bounds forward, nearly knocking me to the ground.

I smile and push him down. I lead him onto the train, trailing behind Gale as he finds us seats.

Arriving in District Three is odd and overwhelming. Gale and I work hard to help get everything set.

Volts comes around to welcome us.

"Hello Johanna." He says smiling easily. "Hello Gale."

"Hey Volts," I say giving him a winning smile. "Long time no see eh?"

He chuckles. "Yes, it has hasn't it? How is Tai?"

"I don't know," I say awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "Haven't visited in awhile."

He looks at me knowingly. "I see," He says quietly. "Rachael wanted me to tell you that she will be around after she gets off of work."

"Does it work?"

"Of course it does." Volts says with a smile. "She just decided to stick around to assist me in my projects."

"There's something more to that." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

He looks at me with his friendly smile. "And there's more to this." He says motioning with his eyes, unbeknownst to Gale, between us.

I smirk. "You got me there. You spill."

"I confirm your thoughts."

"Well shit Volts!" I say laughing. "Who woulda thought?"

Gale looks between us curiously. "What?"

"He's got a girlfriend. Stereotypically, it's his assistant. Fat chance. Every mad scientist needs one."

"Johanna, my dear," Volts says laughing. "You have been watching one too many Capitol sitcoms."

"You've been banging one too many 'assistants' on your desk." I retort with a smirk.

He gives me his trademark 'are-you-kidding-me' look. I wink, causing him to crack a smile.

Gale just looks between us with an almost fearful look. "So, eh, Beetee? How's it been?" He says holding out a hand to Volts.

Its clear Gale doesn't want to be here, reminded of what these two men did.

They shift awkwardly, carrying on a friendly conversation.

Volts continues to babble about some sort of mechanics that Gale politely continues, throwing in his own opinions and ideas, while I space out, having no clue what they're talking about.

Rachel appears, she has a small necklace around her neck, and that if observed closely, there is a tiny speaker in the jewel that projects what she is saying.

"Hello Johanna." The necklace chirps in an indefinable, average woman's voice. She might as well have gotten her voice from a complete stranger.

"Hey," I say nodding at her. I tilt my head towards Volts with a smirk on my face.

She blushes and nods scratching the back of her neck with her hand.

I burst out laughing. "Great job," I say panting. "Bout time this man got some."

She smiles, shaking in a silent laughter. "We're engaged Johanna," Her necklace says, while her unmoving lips smirk.

My mouth drops open. "And this prick didn't tell me." I say punching Volts hard in the arm.

He's knocked over slightly a couple of inches. "Ouch, Johanna." He says rubbing his arm. "What is the reason for this unnecessary hitting?"

"You're engaged?" I say loudly.

He smiles at my overreaction. "I'm guessing everyone will know within the end of the month?"

"Good assumption." Gale says smirking at me.

"Of course! What the fuck did you expect?"

Gale laughs and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I smirk up at him.

**A/N Hey guys! Nice update eh? Enjoying it? Review and tell me! I plan on updating my Harry Potter Fanfic before trying to update again. But ya know, I have very little self restraint.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Code White!" Someone shouts, I jump from my bed ax in hand.

Everyone else jumps into action, and I run out the door in my uniform already, ax in my hand, and guns at my belt.

Code White means that the rebels are attacking the east side, and they need back up.

I run to the front lines, as we are immediately sent off to hike to the border.

Soon, after about a half hour run, we arrive at the scene, a surprisingly small amount of soldiers fighting against all of us.

Then, we find out just how they are holding their own against us.

An explosion goes off towards the left of me, guns firing at the disoriented soldiers unharmed from the explosion.

I grab my gun and shoot at them.

Explosions rain around me, miraculously not hitting me, before finally, the rebels retreat, leaving dead and injured behind.

The sentry soldiers take care of it as the other soldiers and I begin to tend to our dead and injured. Not very many people survived once they were injured. The rebels know how to use their weapons, I'll give em that.

"Johanna!" I hear someone call my name; Gale engulfs me in a hug nearly picking me off the ground.

"Gale?" I say looking up at him.

"Are you hurt?" He asks checking me over.

"No, I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I ask noticing a fucking bullet in his shoulder. "You got shot!"

He looks down at his shoulder. "It's nothing."

"No, no it's not!" I say holding his arm in place so that I can look at it. He wrenches his arm from me, earning a glare, and he shakes his head a small smile on his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I say irritably. "What're you doing here?"

"I also do field missions Johanna. They needed everyone they could get." He says smiling down at me.

"What were those bombs?" I ask him knowing that of all people he should be able to identify them.

"They're called grenades. You pull a pin, throw it at the enemy, and then it explodes. It can be pretty bad sometimes. Usually you want to aim for a high density of enemy soldiers in a small area. Get the most damage. Clearly they're using it as a lethal weapon as much as they are a disorienting device." He says scratching the back of his neck and looking out over the damage. "We'll need to rebuild the fence right here, make sure nobody comes back."

I nod. "C'mon let's get back to Paylor and brief her."

We jog back to Head Quarters, our weapons bumping our legs in a steady clink.

Both of us arrive only slightly out of breath, although we're pretty sweaty. "Paylor!" I call as I see her bustle around. "They retreated about forty minutes ago. They're using the weapons they have in there."

She nods. "C'mon, let's go inside and discuss how to take care of this."

"We could bomb it." I say once we sit around, all three of us.

"No," Gale says shaking his head. "We can't bring them in and plant them. Flying over, no, they'll shoot us down. Walking in? That's a joke."

"Develop better weapons?" I say looking at him sideways.

He gives me a careful glance. He doesn't want to do it, but he knows he will if he has to.

"We could work on that. But, it's not very likely we can design them, develop them, test them, make any changes, and the rest of the process. It'll take too long."

"We can't wait them out; they have the chance to fight out. It'll take too long." Paylor says shaking her head.

"No civilians caught in the crossfire. We can just massacre them all." I say shrugging. "It'll take massive force though. I've got an idea, we can negotiate, send in a troop to negotiate with the boss, or send in spies."

"You're perfect." Paylor says looking at me. "You and the elite troop can go in to negotiate. Johanna I've seen you in action. You've always been able to talk your way out. I want you to go in."

"What?" Gale and I chorus.

I send a warning glare at Gale. "What?" I continue. "Why of all bloody people should I do it?"

"Johanna," She says giving me that 'are-you-kidding-me?' look I'm known for getting. "You were a part of the original group of rebels. Whether you got information through seduction or just talking, Johanna now is not any different."

"I didn't like doing any of that!" I protest.

"Again," She says coldly. "Now is not any different. Johanna, I've seen your brilliance. This is nothing."

"They know I did all of that too. What will make them believe me?"

"You'll think of something."

I sigh, she's right. I can think of a couple of ways to get them to believe me.

Now, it's Gale's turn to protest. "But she's a Victor, think about it. The only Victors alive are the ones that were rebels. They know that. If she risked everything, lost everything, for the republic, why would she destroy it?"

I sigh. "I could say I never really knew what I was doing, I was forced into it, I was wrong, I just wanted to watch the carnage, and I had nothing better to do. Gale, I'm pretty creative."

"Why are you taking her side?" He growls.

"I'll do it." I say over him, looking back at Paylor.

She smiles sadly. "Get together your team."

I nod and walk out. A few minutes later Gale comes running after me.

"Johanna," He says grabbing my arm.

I turn around to look at him. "What?"

"Why'd you say yes?"

"I have nothing better to do." I say awkwardly.

He grabs my shoulders almost angrily. "That's not the reason."

I scratch the back of my neck. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

"That's great Johanna. Tell me the real reason."

I glare at him. I hate that he can see through me so well. "I like it. That's why." I snap at him avoiding his eyes. "I like having control over someone without them realizing it. I like playing with their minds, I like it."

He looks at me for several seconds, searching my eyes. What he's looking for, I don't know.

"That's not the reason either."

"Well what do you want me to say Gale?" I snap still glaring at him. "That I feel guilty about it? I can't help it! I don't know. I just need to be in the action."

He just stares at me. His hands still gripping my shoulders tightly, his jaw clenched as he stares into my eyes.

"Why do you have to risk your life all the time, Jo? Why can't you just stay out of the way?"

I stand deadly still. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I don't care if you don't need it." He snaps. "You're always getting yourself in trouble. What's that about? Hm? Drug dealing in District Four, playing hero in District Two. Why do you have to do this?"

"It's all I've ever done." I growl. "The Sixty Eighth? The Quell? The years between? Throwing rocks at Peacekeepers, sniping in District Seven. It's better to keep moving than to remember." I'm deadly quiet. "I don't want to be protected."

He brings me closer and wraps his arms around me.

I clench my fists. I'm too angry for this bullshit.

I push him away and cross my arms. "I've got work to do." I say coldly.

I turn on my heel and walk away.

I've gotten my team gathered and I bark orders, telling them what weapons to bring, what armor to wear.

"Okay, listen to what I want you guys to do." I snap handing out ear pieces to everyone. "Okay, let me do the talking. You guys are to listen to my story, stick to it, talk as little as possible, pull the trigger once and be prepared to get us all killed." I snap glaring at the trigger happy guy next to me. I need him because he'd be skilled in a last resort situation, but he could very well get us killed. "So, now that we've got that settled, let's get going. We're going in on foot. Hope you like walking."

And off I lead them, mechanically, still angry at Gale.

I don't have a gun. Only my ax. I have the initials carved into the handle, and that's all I need. I feel confident with them there. If I fail at least I'll get to see them.

Then again, that's leaving Annie and Tai alone.

What about Gale? I definitely like him. The annoying, arrogant prick.

He's like a fuck-able Finnick.

But, it feels like he just wants to control me sometimes. Except he's not doing it on purpose.

I'm clearly confused.

He seemed pretty frustrated when I accepted the mission.

I lead them through the gate. The rest of my team begins to get nervous and fidgety, their guns out and ready to be used if they attack us.

We walk several miles before we finally meet unfriendly people.

Of course Larry, trigger happy idiot, shoots one of them.

I swear, that kid almost got us killed if it hadn't been for me. I kick his knee in, take one of his guns and shoot him with it.

"Idiot," I growl, throwing his gun down on his chest, he's dead.

The leader of the group looks shocked, along with my own team.

"What the fuck Johanna!" I hear Gale through my ear piece.

Shut up, I know what I'm doing. "Never liked him anyway." I say sneering down at him.

"You just shot one of your own."

"He's an idiot." I say shrugging looking at the leader. I stride towards him, stick out my hand, and look straight into his eyes. "Johanna Mason, World Renowned Serial Killer. You are?"

"Keller," He says shaking my hand nervously. "What are you doing here?"

I laugh coldly. "I'm tired of the republican idiots. All they do is talk, no bite to their bark. Think they're so special, but they aren't. Just a bunch of political puppets." I say smirking. "Cold and heartless. Like me, but less smart."

He smirks a little. "Coming to join the rebels?"

I laugh again coldly. "I coined the term rebel, Sweetheart."

He smirks wider. "You were a rebel in the rebellion. Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do, could use a bit of money, and I'm tired of the pathetic excuses for politicians that are in the Republic. I think our world could do with some, eh, strong hands." I say giving him a toothy smile. "I may not have belonged on the bottom, but I know what it's like. I know that the imbeciles that run our country now, belong there. I bet if we put em in their right place, they wouldn't be able to get up."

He looks at me, hesitant to trust me.

He looks slightly lost for words so I tilt my head and lean so that my smiling face is inches from his. My white teeth are gleaming in an almost threatening way, my eyes are deadly calm, and I look generally scary.

For a minute his breath his hitched before he forces himself to relax.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to have me around? There's quite a few of, eh, benefits." I say suggestively.

He smirks. "Let me show you around then."

I chuckle lowly as I follow him off towards the towns of District Two.

"That's disgusting, Jo." I hear Gale's voice in my ear.

Someone's jealous.

I strut off next to Keller. "So, eh, axes eh?"

"Made it myself." I say showing him. "Handle wasn't so hard. Dated a blacksmith at one point. Taught me how to make a blade. I was in District Four at the time."

He nods chuckling. "You manage to get around then eh?"

"Victors always find a way." I say smirking. "We always get what we want." I say suggestively, looking straight into his eyes.

I hear a sound of disgust through the earpiece.

Really Gale? Control your hormones!

Keller looks back at me. "One thing about us, we take what we want." He whispers.

I smirk at him, despite my disgust. "Remind me not to get in your way." I purr.

"This wouldn't be so disgusting if I couldn't see you." Gale says through the ear piece. "In my opinion, you should just kill them all. Especially that Keller prick."

Oh and you're not being a prick?

I roll my eyes towards the distance, knowing he can see me.

They lead us at a quick clip towards their own headquarters, in the mountains.

The one that Gale and Katniss blew up during the war.

"It's called Capacis Montis." He says as I look up at it. "It's Latin. Means spacious mountain. Fitting, eh?"

"Very," I say smirking.

"The damned rebels that blew it up called it 'The Nut.' So degrading."

"They were all jerk offs." I say shrugging. "Of course I had nothing better to do."

He laughs coldly as we enter the mountain. "The train system was never fixed. We just don't have the funds or the time." He says kicking at one of the tracks. "I hate those bastards." He growls. "They took away our homes." He says motioning to everyone around him. "Took away our family, our lives, our work. They destroyed this place. We're still finding skeletons of people who were caught in the obliteration of Capacis Montis!"

He's getting heated.

"Look, dude, I don't care. I just want to kill some people and watch the others scramble like rats." I say brashly.

The rest of my team looks at me like they're scared. I don't bother to look at them.

Why can't any imbecile on my team understand that this is an act, I'm not serious, and I don't want to be here? I'm good, but not really that good.

I walk towards the elevators, where we go down and down and down and down.

We reach a claustrophobic tunnel, dimly lit and roughly carved through the ground. They lead me into a brightly lit room, turned office.

There, sits a man. Sharp jawed, black stubble, black hair gelled up. A lady's man, very attractive, his brown eyes held something behind them. He looked familiar, but I would remember pretty clearly if I saw someone that gorgeous.

Take Gale and Finnick for example.

Sitting in seats in front of his desk make me stop in my tracks.

That wretched daughter of Snow's, and his bratty granddaughter.

I'm pretty fucking shocked let me tell ya.

Sandra and Jessica.

They all look up.

My lips curl into a bright, white smile. The way I smiled when I first met them.

I watch as Jessica flips out, and grabs Sandra away. The man looks up in surprise, and confusion.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jessica screams.

I bow to her. "Not screaming in pain. Not covered in blood, I'm surprised you even recognized me."

The man stands up and walks away. He's tall like Gale.

"How's it going, Gorgeous?" I say, using my nickname for Gale.

I feel bad. I definitely don't look at Gale the same way as this guy. Gale and this guy, are two entirely different people.

Sorry Gale!

He looks down on me in confusion.

"That hurt," Gale says in my ear.

"Johanna Mason?"

"Well, I prefer Queen of the Universe, or Supreme Ruler of All That is Good. But, since you're so beautiful, I'll tolerate Johanna Mason. Just for you."

"Johanna, stay on task." I hear Gale say in my ear.

I bite my lip seductively. "And who is this delicious hunk of testosterone?"

A slow, impressively bright, winning smile breaks apart across his face. "Coriolanus Snow Jr." He says with his deep seductive voice, as he holds out a hand to shake.

"No Cori," Jessica says loudly trying to rush over.

I shake his hand, my own bright smile on my face. "Snow's son? Fascinating."

I look past him to Jessica. "Hello Sandra. Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Hello," She says shyly.

I look back to Coriolanus. "So tell me, you're the leader here? Just like your father?" I say smirking at him. "Whatever it is you have going on here. I want in."

He smirks down on me. "Have a seat."

I sit down while Jessica moves her daughter from nearby me.

"Calm yourself, I'm not going to kill you." I say offhandedly.

Coriolanus smiles toothily. "You know each other?"

"Yes, get her out of here Cori."

He turns his head, ripping his eyes from me. "No," She looks taken aback, but she doesn't breach the subject. "Tell me Johanna," He says, gluing his eyes back to me. "Why are you here? I know that you of all people would hate us rebels."

"Hate the rebels?" I say laughing coldly. "Why would I hate the rebels? I am a bloody rebel. As I was telling Keller here, I practically coined the term. Tell me Gorgeous, I thought you hated the rebels?"

"That was, until we became the rebels." He says chuckling darkly.

We laugh together and I sit back propping my legs on his desk.

"Jessica," He barks. "Leave, everyone, out of here now."

Everyone immediately moves towards the door. "Bye Uncle Cori!" Sandra says waving as she walks out the door.

He pays her no mind; his eyes are still on me.

I smile as the door shuts. "I gather you are willing to let me in?"

"Oh yes," He says leaning against his desk towards me. "Much more than just that, actually."

I grow a wide smirk.

**A/N Hello! How was this chapter? I completely blew off homework for this, guys. So, yes. Oh! I almost forgot, as you all probably very well know, Christmas is next week, so I'll be off of school, but I'll also be around my family, whom I don't get to see often. So, either, there will be close to zero updates or there will be a million and four updates. Depends on how crazy they manage to drive me.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

I walk out towards the forest on the mountain, ax in hand, looking for a spot of privacy.

"Okay, I think I'm good." I say after a rigorous climb up a tree.

"Okay, a few questions, Johanna." Gale says tiredly in my ear. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouts.

I wince. "I'm sorry, I had to. You honestly think allowing what's-his-face to shoot up that entire squad was a good idea? I shot him because he was shooting them. My job was to get on the inside. I succeeded!" I say optimistically.

"With flying colors." Gale grumbles. "Look Johanna, just remember who the enemy is."

"I know." I say grimly. "This goes up to Snow's son and daughter. Jessica is more submissive than junior back there. The kid Sandra, I'm torn between killing her when I do assassinate them. She'll remember who did it and why. That's dangerous, knowing the Snow family. We don't want an emotional, hormonal, sociopathic teenager out to kill us all now do we? But she's just a kid; she's still got a chance."

"Johanna, why are you even thinking about this right now?" Gale says curiously. "We're not far enough in."

"We're in the clear Gale; I know what I'm doing." I say reassuringly.

"That's not what I'm worried about, don't rush it. Okay, so from what I heard, Jessica is really suspicious. You need to dispel that."

"Or," I say getting an idea, a wicked smile spreading across my face. "Push brother and sister apart. Harass her, I'm good at that; push her to beg junior to get rid of me. Angelic towards junior, maybe mess around in his pants a bit. Gain more trust from him, lose all trust from her, and push them away. They won't trust each other. That's when they're the most vulnerable."

"Johanna," Gale says warningly.

"Oh stop being a jealous prick. C'mon Gale it's brilliant."

"You barely know these people. You don't know their relationship."

"So?" I say irritably. "It's a perfect plan. I can pull that off."

"Just, be careful Jo." I hear Gale sigh. "Be careful okay?"

I smile slightly. "I'll try."

"Johanna," Gale says warningly.

"I can't promise anything and you know that!" I growl.

"Okay, okay, Jo." Gale says defensively. "What about getting the armies organized and trusting?"

"Not difficult to get their trust. Organized? That's more difficult. With help, I could get them slowly killed off and arrested. With the prison shortage, and the sheer force of these people, they're like ants, there's a million of em."

"Right," Gale mutters quietly. "You should get back there. Go on Jo, be careful."

"Okay, Gale." I say running a hand through my hair.

I climb down the tree and start to chop.

Three hours and I'm running out of the way as it topples down.

"How do I move this?" I mumble looking at the huge tree.

"Didn't think that one through now did ya?" Gale says playfully in my ear.

"Jerk," I grumble taking up my ax. "I'll chop it in hundred pound chunks, not difficult. A bit of work, but not difficult."

"You keep that up then." Gale says chuckling.

"Shut up," I grunt as I swing my ax down hard into the trunk of the tree.

I smirk at the silence on Gale's end, as I continually slam my ax into the trunk.

I get into a rhythm, and I begin to hum Rocky'O as usual. I start to compete with myself.

I slam my ax an inch into the trunk.

C'mon Johanna! You can do better than that!

I slam an inch and a half deep.

Pathetic.

Two inches.

I can go with that. Keep that power up. You can always do better with more work to your biceps and core.

Smiling wickedly I finally kick away the chunk now gone from the tree.

I repeat this for hours on end. Hours of chopping, the steady thud, sweat dripping down my face and arms as I continue to work.

I don't even know why I'm doing this.

Finally I stop, realizing the steady thudding of my ax, now resides in my head as a pounding head ache.

I should get some water, food too.

I grab a chunk, throw it over my shoulder and make my way towards headquarters.

I smile as I enter, gaining looks from the people around me. Coriolanus told me that he was going to unveil me in a way, later today.

I throw the chunk of wood onto a stock pile for the fires keeping people warm. I smirk and make my way down to Coriolanus' office.

"Hey Gorgeous, how's it going?" I say sauntering into his office after a sharp knock.

He looks up from the terribly tough looking man in front of him. He looks like he was having a rough argument.

"Johanna!" He says almost jovially. "Come in, I could use your help." He growls more toward the man in front of him than me.

"Anytime," I say striding easily through the room and over to the two men. I smile toothily, a wicked, rough, threatening smile. "What seems to be the problem?" I purr looking at the tough man, now slowly reverting to cowering away from me.

He stammers a bit.

"I caught him," Coriolanus says walking around his desk planting himself at the man's side. "Harassing my sister."

"Is that so?" I say approaching his other side. "I've had this problem before." I say making my ax blade glint in the harsh light from the bright, white lights lighting the office. "You know what I did to the kid who tried to fuck my sister?"

The man has only eyes for me at this point.

"D'you remember," I begin changing the subject. "A certain kid, about oh, eight or so years ago, oh how the time has passed, she called me a little mouse. You know what I did to her?"

He nods his head and I lean in closer to him. "I can do the same thing to you. Just test me." I whisper.

He nods his head quickly. "Y-Yes Miss. Mason." He says quickly.

"Leave," I whisper again. He's out the door like a bullet. "How was that boss?"

"Very good," He says applauding quietly. "I want you as my muscle man."

"Very good choice." I purr approaching him flirtatiously.

He smirks and allows me to walk up to him. "You terrify them."

"What about you?" I say cocking an eyebrow, touching his chest.

"Me?" He says smirking down at me. "You don't terrify me."

"Oh?" I say playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"You interest me." He says huskily.

I raise my eyebrows a smirk playing on my face. "How so, exactly?"

His smirk grows further. He twists around slamming me roughly into the wall. "Let me show you."

I lean to whisper in his ear. "Go,"

He presses closer to me, as I begin to unbutton his shirt tantalizingly slowly.

"I'm not listening to this." I hear Gale whisper, then he's gone from the ear.

I'm struck with a great deal of guilt. He sounded so hurt, ya know? I usually don't care, but this is Gale we're talking about. I like him a lot. He's definitely one of my favorite boyfriends.

Well, he's one of the first guys I didn't consider a boy _toy_.

As junior and I, well, to more bluntly state it, fuck, we refuse to kiss each other. It's too personal. Kissing, it's too personal, and neither of us actually cares about the other.

I still can't stop thinking about Gale, and I have no clue why.

Honestly, why would I obsess over him like this? I mean, I've never felt this guilty about this before.

People call it cheating, I don't get it. It might just be my commitment problems and my inability to stick to one decision, like taking a bite out of every dish.

And there are a lot of dishes.

Once we're done, we put our clothes back on and continue to throw friendly banter back and forth. All of it with a dark undertone.

"Johanna," Coriolanus says seriously. "I needed someone like you; you came at the right time. With you, we'll surely rise up."

"My only request is that I am not sent back to my District, and that I get all the food and things that I could possibly need. I want to be better off than the rebels." I say smiling wickedly.

"Of course," He whispers leaning over his desk towards me. "My pleasure,"

The wicked smile that spreads across his face is dashing and devious. I smirk back at him. "So Coriolanus, what's the plan?"

"You know their military secrets correct?"

"Of course,"

"We need them desperately."

"What do you need to know?"

"Who are their weapons experts? The Hawthorne boy? Beetee?"

I shake my head, total bullshit on the tip of my tongue. "Volts blew a circuit. He's deader than a pile of tree ash. Hawthorne," I say as I hear someone on the other end of my ear piece.

"Oh you're talking about me, how sweet." Gale says bitterly.

"Hawthorne, he's too broken."

"How so?" Coriolanus says leaning forward.

"He's not like me. He killed a thirteen year old girl in a bomb he built himself. I've killed kids with my bare hands. He's weak, fragile, he can't handle life. He'll commit suicide soon. I'm sure. Not a big loss. But if we could have somehow gotten him, we would have a shit load of genius on our side. Not likely, loyal rebel he was. Republic loyalist now." I say offhandedly.

"Not offensive at all Johanna." Gale says sarcastically.

I really want to slap him right now.

"They have weapons experts, they're vague District Three skeletons, so skinny they could blow away, and about as brilliant as a blade of grass." I say distastefully.

"Comforting," Coriolanus says shrugging. "It doesn't take much to kill someone, you know that Johanna."

"Of course I do. It doesn't take much to kill someone with your own hands. But it takes a certain brilliance and terrorist talent to develop intricate traps laced with bombs and guns to not just murder, but to downright slaughter people. It takes a hunter. Volts, he was a Victor, and a brilliant one at that. Victors are hunters. You probably know this. Hawthorne, he's a literal hunter. Rabbits and all." I say smirking.

"Less offensive, but still kinda creepy." Gale grumbles.

"Those District Three idiots, they're not hunters. They don't know how to be terrorists." I say shrugging.

"You do," He says straightening his back.

"No, not a terrorist, a serial killer. There's a difference." I correct.

He laughs aloud. "Okay Johanna. Now, I have some business to attend to, my sister should be here in a moment. Cooperate with her; I'm sure you'll like her." He says smiling.

"Anything you say Gorgeous." I say winking and leaving the room quickly.

He is fucking annoying.

"He's annoying." Gale groans.

"Tell me about it." I grumble under my breath.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Gale grumbles.

I find Jessica, with Sandra of course, in a cafeteria area.

"Well hello there _Jessica_." I spit sitting across from her and her daughter. "I beat up a girl named Jessica once. Maybe twice, you know what? I think I beat her up at least eight times." I say glaring at her. "I don't like Jessica."

She looks at me distastefully. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just taking down this entire army so that I can slaughter every last Snow personally. If you're nice, you can pick the song I dance on your grave to." I say smirking.

"Johanna what the fuck are you doing?" Gale growls.

"You won't convince Coriolanus." She says pompously. "It's obvious. He trusts me more than you."

"Ever slept with him?" I say taking a bite of the sludge they're serving. "It's hot."

She looks disgusted and unsure of herself. "My daughter is right here."

"Yeah, so what?" I say looking at Sandra, who looks rather confused. "She likes the Hunger Games didn't she? You realize in the Districts, she'd be slaving in the forests from dawn till dusk and get sixty cents for the day. That is, _if_ she makes the required wood. Sweetheart, I grew up faster than you did. My little brother is smarter than she is at three years old than she is at how old is she now?"

"Sandra is extremely smart."

"Smarter than me, maybe, I'm just an idiot, District Seven kid aren't I? We don't go to school until we're thirteen. Then, its three hours a day for four years. We're a bunch of dumb fucks. I just took a different career path. That kid, that kid needs to grow up. It's pathetic. She can barely say 'Johanna Mason' without a lisp." I say glaring.

"I can't believe Coriolanus trusts you." She snaps.

"I can't believe you trust Coriolanus." I say sitting back and smirking. "Look, I don't care if you don't trust me. Honestly you really shouldn't, because I remember only seeing you and your daughter in those dungeons, not Coriolanus. For all you know, I could be out to wreak my revenge on all those that tortured me." I say leaning back over. "Tell me, who's idea was it to slice open a million cuts all over my body and sew them back together? I remember seeing you stare at my blood and scars quite extensively."

She stares at me icily. "I had quite a few of those ideas. The water," She says tilting her head. "That was my idea, pretty effective."

I laugh coldly. "What information did you get from me?"

She shuts her mouth quickly.

"That's right. You might have gotten the pleasure of hearing me scream, beg, groan in pain, I might have cried a bit as well. But you will never get to see me betray my cause, my friends, the graves of my family; you will never see me give you satisfaction. I swear on the graves of my sisters, on the eyes of my brothers, on my life, you will never have the pleasure." I say dead serious. "You think I'm cruel? Your father murdered a three year old little boy because I refused to rub in the faces of District Six that I killed their tribute. He blew up District Twelve. You think that's not bloodthirsty?"

She's speechless.

"Thought so," I say smirking. I snap my head towards Sandra in the scariest way possible. "Ever cut yourself with an ax blade?"

"No," She says her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

I show her a scar on my hip. "That's what happens."

She looks slightly scared. "Did I hurt?"

I scrunch my nose and shake my head. "Not bad. It bled plenty though."

Sandra nods. "One time I got a paper cut."

"One time, I made the paper that cut you." I say leaning on my elbow looking at her unimpressed.

She laughs. "Yeah, Papa told me."

It makes me gag that she calls Snow, 'Papa'.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "So Jessica," I say looking back at her mother. "Coriolanus told me to work with you. I have no clue what I'm doing however."

She glares at me. "I'm not letting you do anything here. You'll kill us all."

"That's the point." I say smiling.

She scoffs, grabs her daughter's hand, and rushes off to talk to Coriolanus.

I look around. No one is willing to talk to me; they leave a good birth, some flat out turn around and run away.

"Johanna?" I hear Gale's voice. "Was it true about the torture?"

"Yep," I breathe.

"Kill her, kill him, and kill em all." He growls angrily.

"My pleasure," I mumble.

So nice to know he's so overprotective.

"Johanna Mason?" A burly woman asks wearily.

I look up at her. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Snow wants to see you, immediately."

I stand up, I come up to her shoulder, but she shrinks back slightly.

I really must project myself eight feet taller.

**A/N I had a little debate in my head whether to leave this at a cliff hanger, ;) However, its holiday break, I've been ridiculously busy, but I got this lovely update, it woulda been earlier if I didn't have homework. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! I got what? One review last chapter? What? Am I just being the spoiled author I am and expecting more, or are y'all as lazy as I am? Lol. Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Cori," I purr touching his face, leaning on my arm, placed strategically in the center of his desk, my face is inches from his. "Now you know I'm not that stupid. Waltzing in here, playing the bad guy, so that I can get in here looking for information and reporting to the person who refused to rescue me, now that's not me is it? They refused to rescue me. I only got out because Peeta Mellark was in the same dungeons." I'm whispering, loathing in my voice. "They threw my life away. Why should I help them? Why would I? Huh? No, I think I'd rather watch them suffer."

Jessica looks outraged. Coriolanus seems to believe me, however.

"That does bring up a good point." He says slowly.

I smile and sit on the edge of his desk, still running a gentle finger down his face. "Exactly, it would only make sense that Jessica would be jealous." I whisper. "You've found yourself a more useful right hand man."

He smirks at me. "Jessica," He says turning on his sister angrily. "Johanna is a very, eh, good person. I trust her, so therefore you trust her. Or, if you wish, you can go to the dungeons." He says musingly. "I'm not above that you see. I don't appreciate silly little rivalries. It's pathetic. Father taught us better and you know this."

"She threatened me!" She screams lunging towards me, stopped by Coriolanus' strapping body.

"Why would I threaten you?" I say quizzically. "You've seen me at my most vulnerable. You know my weaknesses. Even I know that."

"See Jessica? We're all at an agreement." He says calmly. "Now don't make me throw you in prison."

She looks entirely offended. Sandra looks nervous. She's seen the wrath of her uncle.

"When are you going to kill these people and get out of there?" Gale asks frustrated. "You've set the seeds of distrust."

Let's put her in prison.

"Jo," Gale says sharply. "You're going to get her sacked aren't you?"

"Killed," I breathe.

I stand up and walk towards Coriolanus. "Cori," I purr putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. There's only so much you can scare her. She is her sister. She was taught the same things you were. Cori, she knows all the tricks you know. Spook her, she'll strike back." I warn gently.

I glance around the room. No cameras, nothing to possibly catch me when I attack her.

Yep, the real fun starts now.

"You two, stay here." He growls at her. "I'm leaving for a moment. I have a meeting with a man who thinks he can get me a hovercraft."

"Y-yes sir," Jessica says stiffly.

"Anytime, Cori," I purr smirking as he leaves the room. "Sandra," I snap. "Leave the room. You're mother and I have some things to talk about."

She's quick to leave.

"I don't exactly like your attempt at getting me killed." I say approaching her.

"Johanna," Gale says nervously.

"You nearly blew my cover." I growl louder.

She takes a step back, but by then I have her in a choke hold. "Here is what you will do." I say in her ear. "You are going to make yourself scarce, or I will kill your daughter. Your choice. You know that I will. Nothing I haven't done before. She's a little young for my taste. Although, I'll make do with what I have. Don't think I won't."

She's gasping for breath. "Don't hurt her," She gasps out.

I yank her head up. "You are going to march across the District to the awaiting soldiers. I will not harm your daughter in the process. Do you understand? I will murder her, it will not be painless. So, go."

I let her go and watch her as she bolts for the door.

I follow her out.

"Johanna!" Gale says his voice cracking.

Jessica is rapidly talking to her daughter, Sandra isn't absorbing a word. I put a hand on her shoulder.

Jessica looks up. She sees me, and runs off.

"Where's she going?"

"Running away," I say watching her retreating back. "Like any average coward. She might have told you that I was going to hurt you, correct?"

Sandra looks up at me. Frightened, naïve, innocent eyes stare watery at mine. She nods.

"That's a lie." I say. "I won't hurt you, you did nothing wrong. In exchange, I want silence from you. Coriolanus doesn't hear about this. You allow me to feed him whatever lie I tell him. These people are breaking the law Sandra. They're hurting people. They're the reason all of District Two are homeless and unemployed. They hurt people before the war; all they want to do is keep power. Is that a good or a bad thing?"

She looks back across the tunnel. "It's a bad thing, because they're not being fair. It's a good thing, because they uphold the law."

"They uphold the law by breaking the law." I say.

"Then it's a bad thing." She says shrugging.

"What happened to the first plan Jo?" Gale asks sighing. "You had me worried. We caught sight of Jessica running towards the fence a couple of minutes ago via our street cameras. She's on her way towards us. She'll have fun in federal prison."

Yes, yes she will.

"I'm going to take down your uncle. He might not make it out alive. Without you, I definitely won't make it out alive. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that. I'm Johanna."

"Okay Johanna." She says almost brightly.

"Go find something to do." I say neither of us looking at the other. "I have things to talk to your uncle about."

"Okay," She says walking away towards the cafeteria.

I walk back into the office. "I only did that so I didn't have to kill her. I don't think she understands what death really is. The Hunger Games really fucked up people. It's been three weeks; I've got to get out of here about now. Does Coriolanus have any access to hovercrafts if so, we're fucked. Gale damn it! Answer me!" I growl.

"Okay, okay, damn Jo. Have some patience. From what we know, we don't think he has access to the republican hovercrafts. He could have an engineer making one or something. You'll have to figure that out on your own. Are you sure you can trust Sandra?"

"She's a kid Gale. No one would believe her. It's her against me. I can sweet talk him any time."

"Are you sure Jo?"

"I know what I'm doing Gorgeous, relax." I say a smirk playing on my lips.

"Jo, you're getting reckless."

"No, I'm doing exactly what I think is right. I have a way with these kinds of things."

"Be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine." I say sitting down. "I'm waiting for him to come back. I'll gather some information on that hovercraft."

"Okay Jo." He says sighing.

I smirk as the door opens. "This is great!" Coriolanus booms. "We've got ourselves a hovercraft! We've got ourselves a hovercraft." He says sitting down at his desk and smiling across to me.

"Is that so?" I say smiling at him. "How'd that happen? The Capitol Hovercrafts got shot down and destroyed in the war; the only ones are the thirteen crafts." I say sitting back.

"I have a District Two engineer, he's been writing up designs and such, and they've been building them for months now. I just bought them from him. Now, we can spread and grow." He says excitedly, a bright, white smile spreading across his flawless face.

"How many?" I ask curiously.

"Three, for now," He says wickedly. "What District should we hit first? Thirteen? The Capitol?"

"Not Thirteen." I say shaking my head. "They have nuclear bombs, they could point them right here. Everything you worked for since the fall would be literally radioactive dust."

"Twelve then, grab the Mockingjay." He says smiling. "Yeah, we'll get the Mockingjay and her little boyfriend, use them as ransom. After we get what we want, we kill them both anyway."

"Start another war?" I say tilting my head. "You realize the population levels are at an all time low, and the casualties can potentially wipe out the human race, correct?"

"No, with the war over, an absolute, all time, record high of birth rate has exploded through the roofs above our heads! Children being born and conceived left and right, it's wild. The population is not a problem."

"Without parents to take care of them, those kids will die. Orphanages are already swamped." I say simply. "You will gain the country, sure. But the problems you'll face as a leader, that's bad in itself."

"Do you have a problem with this?" He shouts his smile disappearing in a second.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask propping my feet on his desk. "I got chased by a twenty foot Manticore. You think a poor, rich boy speaking louder than he should be is going to scare me?" I say raising my eyebrows. "What do you want me to do? Wince? Shake in my shoes? Beg for mercy like your coward sister? That's right, where'd she go? She ran for the border. So scared of you she left Sandra. I'm not that cowardly."

"Jessica is gone?" he asks. "You convinced her to run?"

"Not quite, you did most of the convincing."

"That's perfect!" He shouts laughing. "You, Johanna, are the best!"

What is this creature?

"Okay, Johanna, I salute you." Gale says in my ear.

"The Mockingjay as ransom target?" I say thoughtfully. "How exactly do you expect to, eh, carry this out?" I ask leaning over and plucking a pen from a cup on his desk.

"Storm the District; of course, it's not very well along on its rebuilding, so it won't have a very good militia."

"Still basically a pile of ashes," I say looking at the pen. "Coriolanus, she was my ally." I say deadly. "I can't let you kill her." I say standing up.

He stands up. "Oh, yeah?"

"I have a pen." I say holding it up. "It's all I need."

"Are you kidding me?" He says laughing. "You're going to kill me?"

"Are _you_ kidding _me_?" I say laughing. "You didn't see it?"

In a flash I kick him in the groin, elbow him in the back of the neck and grab his hair slamming his face over and over into the corner of the desk. I shove him backward into a chair.

"I've already called security." He says flashing a bloody smile.

I slam the bottom of my boot into his face, effectively knocking him out.

"C'mon!" I hear shouts down the hallway.

"Damn it," I growl grabbing a hand gun from Coriolanus' belt.

"Johanna, you have to get out of there now!" Gale shouts on the other side of my ear piece.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I shout clicking the safety off the gun. "I'm gonna have to shoot my way out."

"This can't end well." Gale says nervously.

I burst through the door and run down the hallway, further up into the mountain. I'm sprinting at full speed. A couple of guards burst around a corner, I knock them down, and aiming a well placed kick at one of their knees, shattering it.

"Yep, he's not getting up." I grunt as I take off again.

"Good, bastard deserves it." Gale growls.

"Fuck yeah he does." I breathe speeding around a bend.

"Where are you going Jo?"

"I'm going up." I say coming up at another turn.

Yeah, a lot more guards here.

"What? Jo, there's no way out up there!"

Queue shooting, "Aw shit," I growl shooting after them.

I look for ways out. They're cornering me.

_No one looks up._ I hear echo around my head. I look up. "The ventilation shafts," I say.

"What? Jo! Are you crazy?"

"Probably,"

"It could be closed off! Especially after we bombed the mountain,"

I launch myself up the wall of rock.

Suddenly I feel a shot of pain through my abdomen. I nearly slip down the wall.

I cry out in pain and cling to the rock.

"Jo! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; just have a team waiting at the north fence!" I shout over the shots of guns echoing around me.

I slip through the small hole of shaft and claw at the dirt and rock, forcing myself through the shaft.

The gun fire dies down as I hear shouts and angry words.

"Johanna, answer me!" Gale shouts.

"No need to shout Gorgeous, I can hear you." I grunt as I push myself.

The rocks hurt so badly. I'm so stupid. I got myself shot, just had to jump the gun. If I don't bleed out, this wound is going to get infected.

Either way, I'm gonna kick the bucket.

I'm crawling on my elbows, pushing myself forward with my toes as quickly as I can, who knows how long this tunnel is? And if it's too long, I could bleed out before making it out. Or I could suffocate if it's closed off.

The turns are painful. The turns are _not_ subtle. Sharp rocks poke me in my wound and more than once I've had to stop to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Hey, Gorgeous! I see light!"

"Okay Jo, crawl towards it."

"No I think I'll go back where I came from." I snap sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, just go."

"No really, I think I might stand a chance against about twenty huge men with guns. I have a handgun with about three bullets left. Just perfect, I'll shoot them up." I say crawling with renewed vigor.

"Minor cave in, hold on," I say grunting as I push through some dirt.

Suddenly it's bright, and I can breathe cold fresh air. I crawl out and collapse onto my back.

"I'm out." I say smiling up at the blue sky.

I check my belt. My usual ax, a couple of knives, and Coriolanus' gun, all of them are at my belt.

I lift my head up to look at my gunshot wound. I gag as I look at it. Dirt and dried blood crusts the ring of oozing fresh blood. My shirt clings to the wound disgusting black soil soaking it.

"Shit," I mutter. I press my hand tightly to it. "How am I still alive?"

"Johanna? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I growl. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. Don't you think I'd know when I'm not okay?" I snap.

"Okay Jo. Are you on your way towards the north fence?"

"Yeah," I grunt lifting my hand to look at the scarlet stains drip from my finger tips.

I'm so fucked.

I push myself up to my feet. The world dips slightly and I stumble.

Holding myself up against a tree, I push harder onto my wound, and start stumbling down the mountain.

I trip and tumble down through the brush until I hit stomach first into a tree, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Johanna? What was that?"

"Me," I hiss. "Falling halfway down a mountain,"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gale! I'm fine!" I shout finding my voice.

I scramble from the bottom of the tree. Back to my feet, just to trip again, and fall about thirty feet.

This time it's a rock I slam into.

"Jo?"

"I fell again." I growl, my voice going up about an octave.

"Jo, you need to be more careful."

"Really? I thought I should just throw myself off Snow's Mansion rooftop and hope I miss the ground." I growl biting back tears as I get back to my feet.

An hour later, at least six more times falling and rolling down the mountain, and plenty of verbally abusing Gale, the mountain, Panem, and the world, the land starts to level off.

"Land is leveling off. I'm about three hours off from the north fence."

"Okay Jo. I'm on my way." He says. I hear scuffling on the other side.

"I'm going to be so sore." I say tripping, and landing face first into the dirt. I lay there for a minute.

"Keep on the lookout Jo. People could be waiting for you."

"I knocked Coriolanus out for a good hour. He's awake, if so, he's dazed, and we have about two days before Katniss is going to get kidnapped. I don't know about you, but I say we let her, and then just refuse to pay ransom." I say smirking as I get up and start walking again.

"You know we can't do that Jo."

"What? Don't want the love of your life to get kidnapped?" I ask teasingly, a slight bitter undertone present.

"She is not the love of my life!" Gale growls a little too vehemently.

"Okay, okay, chill. Sounds like you're getting defensive."

"Johanna," Gale growls warningly.

I drop to my knees. Teasing him like this, teasing anyone like this, I'm really going to miss it. Will I be able to miss anything? I'll be dead. Who knows if I'll make it three hours? It's miraculous that I'm still alive now.

I really like Gale too. We tease each other like Finnick and I did, but there's something there. Something completely and totally absent from that relationship. Fucked if I knew what it is though.

"Johanna?" Gale asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." I say stumbling up to my feet and towards the north.

I'm losing strength fast. I don't think I'm going to make it very far.

Something clicks, I _have_ to keep going. I can't stop. I _can't _stop.

I growl as I push myself back to my feet and force myself to continue forward. "I'll be there as fast as I can." I growl trudging forward.

"Okay Jo. Be careful alright?" He says. "You! What do you think you're doing?" He shouts at someone I can't see. "Don't point your gun at him, are you crazy? You could kill him! Every gun is loaded. Who trained you, a chimp?"

I chuckle. "That's not very nice Gorgeous."

"I know," He grumbles. "Idiot, privates,"

"Now there are quite a few inappropriate things I could say to that." I say smirking as I trip over a stone slab.

I cry out in pain as my wound is ripped further open as I fall onto the rubble of a house. "Fuck," I growl, rolling over to stem the new blood flowing from my stomach.

"Jo?"

"Tripped over some rubble, I've been cut up. Nothing major just hurts pretty badly. I've got glass in my elbow damn it! Fucking clean up your Districts, fucking slobs." I growl, talking more to people not there, than to Gale.

"Ouch," Gale says hissing in sympathy pain.

I grunt as I scrabble up. I step over a slab of concrete onto something that crunches very frighteningly like, eh, a certain human body part.

I look down and stumble back.

"Oh shit!" I shout. "That is a skeleton that is a very dead, very human skeleton! I just stepped on it! I just, that's a kid, and I just crushed a kid's skull! Oh shit!"

"Johanna calm down." Gale says soothingly. Believe it or not it actually somewhat works.

"I've sunk an ax into one of those before." I say poking it.

"C'mon Jo, just keep walking. Come to the fence Jo." He says calmly.

"It's got a big dent in it. It was crushed. Probably the house falling on her," I say. "It's a girl. I can tell by the pelvic bone."

"Jo, focus," Gale says.

"Okay, okay," I say slightly out of breath.

I step carefully over the skeleton and creep through the ruins of a District Two village.

Two hours. I'm starting to see neon colors swim my vision, and my head is starting to lighten.

How is this just starting to happen?

How am I still alive?

How did I make it past seven years old?

I can start to see the fence. "The fence, the fence Gale, I can see it!" I say squinting.

"Yeah, we can see you; we can't go in to meet you, president's orders."

I start to jog, then full on sprint towards the fence. It's probably not a very good idea, seeing as I'm opening up what little clotting going on in my wound that has begun.

Yet, I don't care. I just want to get there. It's amazing I so much as managed to scale that wall.

I hear shouts, a couple of guns get cocked, and then a louder voice cuts in.

"No! Don't shoot! That's Johanna!" Gale shouts shoving to the front of the hoards of muscle men with automatic guns.

Gale opens the gate and I slow to a walk as I approach the fence.

"Jo," Gale says sweeping me into his arms and squeezing me.

I can feel every muscle he has tighten around my tired body. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent.

It's disgusting really, sweat and filth, with a tinge of smoke, like he'd been firing guns.

Yet, it's comforting. It smells like the lumberjacks back home. The worked to exhaustion men, and the tired women, the sweaty yet exuberant children, all back home. I feel myself relax. With relaxation, comes the fatigue.

Gale let's go of me, and I can't support my own weight. I fall straight to my knees shaking.

"Jo?" Gale says, his voice fading slightly.

I lift my hand from my wound for the first time in about an hour; blood pours from my wound, and drips from my fingertips.

"Jo!" He says in alarm. "That is not okay, you are definitely not okay!" He shouts.

I can't even draw the energy to lift my head to look at him, or come up with an excuse. He picks me up like a rag doll.

Colors are swimming around my eyes. Voices are faded; I can barely hear Gale screaming to get out of the way, and to get a hospital, or some type of medical attention.

Finally, I black out entirely.

**A/N CHAPTER 50! Fifty freaking chapters! Dude! That's awesome! How was this? Finally got her away from Snow Junior and she didn't have to be a total and complete bitch, that's a plus! So, here's my excuse for updates. Midterms are either next week or the week after. Yeah not fun. Also, my sister is in the emergency room with some sort of strand of the flu virus, that there isn't a vaccine for yet. So I'm holed up in my room with four seasons of Leverage, my laptop, and internet connection. All I need. So tell me what you think! Please, please, please review?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I'm falling. Through a blur of greens, periods of blackness, periods of white, I fall. I'm completely weightless.

I look down.

I can see the ground fast approaching me. I can just make out figures on the ground. Looking up at me.

A bronze colored man, with broad shoulders, dwarfing the girl around sixteen years old, blonde hair shifting in the breeze as she looks up at me with sad green eyes. Next to her, a girl of similar age, she has short brown hair cut in almost the same style as mine now. Although it's freshly cut, while mine has grown slightly. Her brown mischievous eyes looking up at me.

She squints, runs towards the base of a nearby tree and scrambles up.

A terror clenches my stomach as I realize I'm going to hit the ground. I flail a little; my arm hits a branch of a tree twenty feet above the ground. I clench for my life. Blood oozes from a cut on my arm where I scratched it on the bark.

There I am, younger, perched on the branch, sitting back with her back against the trunk and her hands behind her head. She leans in curiously.

"Well you're bleeding, that's a good sign."

I try to grip the branch with my other hand, but it slips.

"That however," She says smirking at my inability to get two hands on the branch. "Is not a good sign."

"What?" I snap. "Help me out!"

"Or what?"

I glare at myself. "You know,"

She cackles. "I do know. I also know that you're stuck like that until you either let go, or find some other way up. You go down, you stay down. You go up." She says looking up shielding her eyes from the sun glaring through the leaves. "Well, you know."

"How do I get up?" I grunt swinging my arm at the branch.

"Depends, why are you here?"

"Got shot." I growl focused on getting up.

"By?"

"Some jack ass." I grunt.

"Well, you see. You let go, you succumb to death. Look at Finnick. Isn't he so cute? Looking at you. Almost like a puppy."

I glance down. I smirk in amusement. Finnick is kinda cute when he looks hopeful and excited like that.

"Yeah well." I grunt.

She cackles again. Well I cackle, but it's not me.

This is confusing.

"You're right, it is confusing." She says smirking at me.

I look at her in confusion.

She rolls her eyes. "I _am_ you Brainless."

I give her the middle finger with my free hand.

"Oh give up. You're not going to get up. You're wounded too badly." She says rolling her eyes as I continue to force my fingers onto the branch.

"No, I'm not. I crawled through a ventilation shaft in a mine, tumbled down a mountain, and walked across District Two with that wound. I'm not going to die." I grunt managing to get my fingertips onto the branch.

"What? Got people to see?" She says teasingly. "Thought you wanted to see them," She nods towards the ground. "That's why you were here last time."

"So what?" I growl. "I do have people to see. Damn it Finnick! Stop looking at me like that!" I shout.

He laughs.

"Who's gonna take care of Annie?" I say inching my hand onto the branch to get a better grip.

"Well you haven't been recently."

"I've been providing money." I say rolling my eyes. "Besides, she's not the _only_ one. Katniss might die too."

She groans and rolls her eyes. Well, my eyes. But, it's a separate person and all; I'll just stop trying to explain.

"Stop avoiding it Brainless. We all know why you wanna get back."

"Oh yeah?" I growl swinging a leg over the branch and slipping.

"There just so happens to be a tall, dark, and gorgeous man waiting in your hospital room. Don't deny it. There's no point. Here I am thinking you were smart."

"I'm you remember Brainless?" I say smirking triumphantly.

"If I'm brainless so are you." She says back.

So this is what it's like to talk to me.

I'm _annoying_.

And I'm a punk. Well, that's a given.

I'm having an argument with myself. And I'm fucking _losing_. I'm a nut case.

"And just what do you mean by denial?" I grunt succeeding in getting my leg over the branch. I push myself up and turn to face, well, me.

"Johanna and Gale sitting in a tree," She starts to sing childishly, hanging upside down by her legs on a branch just above me. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I smirk. She smirks back. We start to chuckle and our chuckles turn to laughter. "We're immature."

"You're immature." She says pointing at me. "We all know you're denying your _true_ feelings."

"Don't give me the Capitol, romance, television show bullshit."

"Hey you love those soap operas."

"I love to make fun of them maybe." I say grabbing a branch above me and starting the movement upwards.

"That warmth in your chest," She begins dramatically, a Capitol accent decorating her voice impressively well. "That fluttering in your stomach, that happiness for no reason, you adore his smile, his eyes." She says. Suddenly she drops the capitol accent. "You even like his sweat stench."

"No," I say laughing. "I tolerate his sweat. Just like you tolerate being around Finnick constantly."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining about Finnick. Hey, he's attractive, a Victor, a tolerable sex god."

"What happened to unworthy?"

"Eh, I don't know." She says looking at me wickedly. "He's proven he's pretty worthy."

I cackle. "Don't give me that bullshit. He's head over heels for Annie and forever will be."

"Still you've been pretty close eh?"

"For cameras." I say snorting.

"I could say things." She says shrugging and climbing along with me.

"Anyway," I say getting back on topic. "I'm not sure I see your point."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Yes you do. Say it. Say it." She says poking me in the side.

"Say what?"

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"Exactly what I'm saying."

She slaps me in the back of my head. "Not what I meant." She says growling with a smirk.

"I like Gale a lot." I say shrugging. She raises her eyebrows and glares at me.

"Like? No Brainless, see that is what we call denial. Face it; you're head over heels for him."

I'm silent and continue the climb for a couple of minutes.

"Say it." She says simply. We reach the top. "Say the 'L' word."

I stand on top of the tree and suddenly everything goes white.

It's bright white shining in my face, spinning like a top. My head is pounding and I feel light, a slight tingling in my stomach.

I groan as the world stops spinning slightly.

A figure snaps from a limp, uncomfortable position in the chair by my bed.

"Gale?" I mumble. It hurts to breathe.

I blink a few times as his shocked face focuses.

His emotions are very much mixed. "Jo," He whispers jumping forward and kissing me on the forehead. "They thought you were going to die."

"Yeah," I say hoarsely. "I did too."

He kisses me again.

My pounding headache starts to ebb away, and the pain in my body begins to numb.

"Am I on morphine?" I growl looking over at my arm, where a needle is taped to my skin.

"Yeah, why?"

I reach over with my hand, my first real movement, my body screams in pain. I rip it out, causing even more pain.

"Whoa Jo!" Gale says loudly. "What's with that?"

"I'm not going to be on-"Alarms go off cutting me off mid sentence.

A team of doctors and nurses storm into the room. My protests mostly fall on deaf ears, until a doctor tells them not to allow the morphine.

"Thank you!" I growl in frustration.

They're gabbling on and on about infections and cells and organs, while I zone in and out, thinking.

Finally they filter out. A nurse stays to shove water and food into my face.

"How long have I been out?" I ask clarity coming as they allow me to sit up painfully.

"Only a day. You've been asleep for about thirty six hours." The nurse says cheerfully. "You're lucky to be alive, Miss. Mason."

"Yeah I know." I say sighing glancing at Gale.

He's been silent since they came in. He looks a range from angry, to relieved.

Finally, the nurse leaves and it's just us. He's got his eyes locked on the hem of my bedding. I watch him carefully.

We sit there in silence for a long time. I don't know just how long we sat there.

"Jo?" He says looking up at me. His eyes such a mixture of emotions I can't read them. "Why didn't you say anything? You were shot in the mine, and you said you were fine the entire time."

"What good would a bunch of soldiers marching into the District just to get shot down do? Nothing. We both know that I'm not an asset to the country. An easy way in, but not essential. I can die and no one would care." I say lifting my chin. "I either needed to make it out on my own, or die there."

"I would care." He growls.

"Right, because you have so much power." I say sarcastically. "Look I'm alive now."

"You have an infection."

"So? I'm in a fucking hospital. I'm going to be fine. Why aren't you off saving the Mockingjay?" I say mockingly.

"Not my job." He grumbles.

"That's a surprise. Figured you'd scramble to play the hero to the Mockingjay." I say almost bitterly.

"I don't care about the Mockingjay." He says, hurt.

"Bullshit," I say rolling my eyes.

"I don't." He growls his eyes flashing menacingly. "If I did, I'd be there, not here."

Okay he has a point. I really don't know what to say. I shut my mouth and look away.

"Jo," He says softly. I snap my head back towards him. "I do care about you."

I nod and twitch the corner of my lips upwards. "Would I be here if I didn't care about you?" I say amused.

His lips twitch in a smile and he pecks me on the lips.

I lean my head back and wince. "I got cocky."

"You were confident." Gale says nodding. "For once,"

"Too confident," I growl. "Damn it, I pledge my life three years ago to put Katniss' life above mine." I say slowly. "Now, I'm the one to get her killed."

"Jo, you can't blame yourself."

"I could've stopped him."

"No you couldn't, Jo. You're not superhuman."

"I don't care!" I growl. "Finnick died for her, Mags died for her, they all died for her. What did I do? Threatened to kill her, I dug a knife into her arm, and then set an army of pissed rebels after the skin on her back. Yeah, doing my job just right, aren't I?"

"Jo," Gale says taking my hand. "You know that isn't true."

"It is true though," I say looking at him. "She took down the country and what did I do? I was the knife sharpener."

"You kept secrets even though they did things that would make Katniss scream in horror at the very mention of it." He says quietly, his eyes smoldering.

"Right," I say sarcastically. "I was so strong sure. Whatever you say, Gale."

He grabs my upper arm very tightly. His grip is extremely strong and I find myself biting my lip and slightly lifting my shoulder in pain to lessen the pain.

"Don't say my name like that." He growls viciously.

As quickly as he had grabbed my arm, he lets go.

I look at him, mouth agape in surprise. "I-I'm sorry."

He scrunches his eyebrows together and nods. "Jo, you did everything you could. It wasn't enough. It never seems to be enough. But you can't control that. You have to accept that and move on."

I look around miserably. "To where? I'm in a hospital. I'm lucky to be alive, and I'm never going to get any sleep after that. I want out." I say looking back at him.

His face is inches from mine. "If you kept the morphine-,"

"I'd get addicted to it, like before. You saw me, stealing it from other patients. It's why I don't drink. Or at least try not to."

He shuts his mouth and nods. I can see the dark circles under his eyes more prominently now.

"You need to get some sleep." I say quietly touching his face, just under his eyes.

He allows himself to yawn now. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat." He ruffles my hair and stands up. "Don't scare me like that Jo."

I smile slightly and watch him leave. I sit back in my bed and stare at the door where he had walked through. I ruffle my hair again and wince at the movement.

I don't like to be alone.

You know how pathetic that sounds? I'm Johanna fucking Mason, and I don't like to be alone? When did I become such a whiny bitch?

Then again, when I'm alone, things happen.

Is this how Gale felt? When I was in District Two? When he thought I was going to die? Why was he so scared? I know he has the same problems with blaming himself like I do.

Prim, Scarlett, what's the difference?

Would he be scared of being alone too? Is he scared of himself like I am?

I look at the giant scar running down the length of my arm. I gave that to myself. I've done worse to other people. I've done plenty worse.

I guess water doesn't scare me, memories do. I guess I'm scared of myself.

Yep, whiny, little bitch.

I groan and rest my head. I hate hospitals. They're so boring. I'm still hooked with a million multi colored wires to giant ass machines, and it's driving me crazy, the damn beeping and whirring is going to drive me up the wall.

I don't know when I fall asleep. But once I have, I know it.

Because currently, I'm running away from a giant Manticore with Hope on its back. Oh yeah, did I mention that the three other people I killed are holding me back?

Well, they are. I can't wake up. I'm stuck, restrained by these dead people while a Manticore stabs me through the stomach with its tail.

I scream in agony.

"Johanna," Someone sings in my ear. I jump a mile, causing pain, and the world is white again.

"They really need to paint the walls something _other_ than white." I grumble, expecting to see Gale.

Instead, there stands Enobaria.

"Oh hey, Toothless," I say smirking.

"Ha, ha," She says dully. "Heard you got shot." She says poking my stomach.

That was really fucking cruel.

I punch her in the face. "Don't make me put you in that bed over there. You won't wake up from the coma if I have anything to say about it."

She chuckles and backs off. "My bad, for following the Victor Code."

"My bad, for getting pissed off at seeing your face first thing after waking up." I retort.

"Anyway, if you die, can I have my tooth back?" She asks obnoxiously.

"You replaced your tooth." I say glaring at her. "You were too embarrassed that you lost a fight with me."

She laughs. "Now why would I be embarrassed?"

"Because if Finnick hadn't been there, I would have beaten you to death, you know that, and I almost killed you in the Quell. If it weren't for the break out, you would be dead right now." I say smirking.

"Don't act like that Johanna," She purrs sitting on the edge of my bed. "I know that you tried to tell them that I was a rebel too. Very smart. Actually, it was brilliant the way you explained it. I don't like what you did."

"I don't like what you look like, big deal." I say sitting up with a wince.

"You're injured Johanna." She sings.

"Whatever pride and dignity you have left, won't let you attack me now." I say laughing. "It's not nearly as fun if I can't fight back properly."

"You have a point." She says nodding. "However, I think you need to pay for that little stunt."

"Bring it." I say chuckling. "You think you scare me?"

"Enobaria?" Someone asks from the door.

My lips curl back in a sneer as she looks towards the door. I know who it is.

"What's the matter Toothless?" I ask smirking.

She stands up, sizing Gale up. He sets a bag down and sizes her up as well. He's glaring daggers, while she's smirking slightly.

I smirk as well.

"I could take him." She says.

"I could kill you." I say.

She turns back to me. "Have fun with that Manticore, Johanna." She says turning, and disappearing through the door.

That was like saying 'go fuck you'. A Victor never mentions another Victor's Games. She broke the Victor Code.

This _is_ war.

"Jo? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not a ghost, a pissed off Enobaria." I say looking at the door.

Gale chuckles and picks up the bag. He walks over and sits in a chair beside my bed.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah, a lot better knowing that you were alive." He says glancing at me.

I smile slightly at him. "Yeah," I say chuckling. "I'm kinda hard to kill."

"I've noticed." Gale says chuckling.

**A/N Hey! Midterms in two weeks! I'll see about one more update, but don't throw any rotten fruit if I don't. I have this distinct lack of ability in speaking Spanish… so that's not good. And another distinct lack in speaking 'proper' English… some are bilingual, some are multilingual, I'm illiterate. Anyway, review? Tell me what ya think!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Two weeks. That's how long it took me to get out of the hospital. It still hurts to move, but I power through the pain.

Gale told me that Paylor has stationed soldiers at every street corner in District Twelve, just to protect the damn Mockingjay.

His words not mine.

At the end of physical therapy I jog down the little dirt path into the woods and climb a sizeable tree.

It smells like pine.

It's a nice smell. I mean it reminds me of home. I never really connected smells with home until I went into the Games. The Arena smelled plenty like home, but it had an artificial feel to it.

I smile as I climb higher and higher. I love heights.

District Three is not a pretty district. It's mostly high tech machinery, buildings, and a few factories. This District's official color seems to be gray.

Volts probably loves it here. There's so much for him to do. But an idiot like me just sees gray colors and lots of wires I'm not allowed to touch.

I don't think anyone has any idea how strong the urge to touch them is for me.

I told Rachael this the other day and she laughed. She laughed for a solid four minutes or so.

I sit back in my usual position, my ankles crossed out in front of me and my hands behind my head. I feel a slight breeze and I close my eyes. I'm so high up I can feel the tree sway about two feet or so.

I smile and breathe in.

Suddenly, I hear someone climbing up the tree.

"Oh, hi Johanna," Rachael's speaker box chirps.

"Hi," I say looking over at her perched on the branch beside me.

"What're you doing here?"

"Same as you," I say closing my eyes again.

"Getting away from the guns?" She asks sitting back against the trunk.

"Yeah, I've always preferred blades to a gun. You don't have to disassemble and reassemble them, and they don't misfire."

"But it's easy to miss, and if you miss. You have to retrieve it."

"You have a point. But they aren't loud. Guns are loud and bulky and obvious. You can't just kill the guy and run off, you have to actually worry about location." I say shrugging.

"Only you would think of it as in the case of needing to be quiet. On a battlefield you don't have to be quiet."

"You have a point." I say chuckling. I sigh. "I better get back to camp."

"See you Johanna." Her voice box chirps as I rapidly climb back down.

I jog back towards camp to find Paylor rushing towards me.

"They're moving." She says breathlessly.

"Who's moving? The rebels? Where are they going? Calm down, where are the rebels going?"

"I don't know, but they have their aircrafts."

"Okay," I say calmly. "You did this in District Eight. Get everyone together and scatter on rooftops. Stay away from big targets. I'll get everyone organized. We need to evacuate the hospital, and get other places where there would be many people. There could be bombs on those aircrafts."

With that, I leave in a rush.

"Jo!" Gale shouts as he assists a family into a bomb shelter.

I run past him towards the hospital. He pounds next to me. Not outrunning me, he has longer legs, but I'm faster.

"Hospital," I say nodding towards it.

"I'll get the market place." He says branching off from my path.

I burst in and up to the front desk panting. "Rebels are on the move. They're using the aircrafts. Could have bombs, evacuate who you can."

And again, I'm off.

That's about when the first bomb fell. I crash to the ground. I grunt in pain and look up. I scramble to my feet to see where the bomb hit.

The market place is in flames.

My eyes go wide.

"Not now Jo." I whisper to myself. "Not now."

I run off in the opposite direction towards the other side of town.

"Get out of here." I shout as people filter out of the buildings and such to see what's going on. They see me in my filthy green t-shirt and my army cargo pants, my combat boots, my ax. "Get out of here! This is the next target for their bombs! Get out of here!"

That starts panic.

People are so stupid.

Eventually they leave the crippled and dead, due to the trampling, in the dust.

The people scatter everywhere in hast to get away from the bombing. Like roaches, scattering from light, they scatter from open sky.

Like that'll help.

I run off towards a storage building where Paylor has begun shooting the aircrafts down.

They're not doing so well.

District Three is not the weapons district. We have technology, but we don't have cutting edge bombs and guns.

I move towards the fire escape when another bomb drops sending me off the bottom rungs of the ladder and to the dusty earth below me.

I growl as I scramble up to the roof. I grab a gun from some idiot's hands. He can barely point the thing away from him.

I set up like a true sniper next to Paylor.

"Where's Hawthorne?" She shouts over the rounds of bullets being shot towards the aircrafts.

"I don't know." I say trying to keep emotion from my voice. "He went to the market place to evacuate. Seeing as it's in flames currently, I'd assume he's not going to be joining us."

She pats my shoulder as we continue back to the shooting.

The entire fleet, all nine of them, fly over head, with barely a scorch mark.

"Fuck!" I shout standing up. "That engineer they had, he's good."

"They learned off of what the Capitol did wrong." Paylor says more calmly than I am, clearly.

I'm so angry, I could, well; I could blow up the planet.

I let off a long strand of expletives at the disappearing aircrafts.

Finally I calm myself. "We have to get to the Mockingjay before they do." I say rubbing my temples.

"We'll call up the soldiers." Paylor says diplomatically.

"We need to transport her by ground. Not trains, not hovercraft. Just a few well-trained soldiers." I say clenching my fists at my sides.

"Why only a few?" Paylor says loudly. "She needs more."

"I don't doubt her ability to take care of herself, Paylor." I say coldly. "You and I, Volts, Enobaria, we're Victors, and we take care of ourselves. But, she's a Victor too, don't forget that. Those soldiers are to keep her in line. Also, to provide back up at the very least. They're not her body guards. I wouldn't trust anybody but me, Gale, Peeta, Volts, and anybody else you've known long before the Rebellion, with her life. A larger party is a larger target. That's my input. Feel free to ignore me. But you know me Paylor."

She looks slightly worried, in that stone cold way of hers. "Alright,"

I nod stiffly and walk towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To see if Gorgeous is dead or not." I say offhandedly.

I wipe sweat and grime from my face. Well, I more of, smear it all over my face.

I jog towards the market place, trying not to seem as panicked on the outside as I am on the inside.

The flames have died down some, due to the fire officers spraying water all over the place.

In the corner, a slightly blackened man squats in front of a crying little girl.

I walk over to see if either of them have information.

That would be a very much charred Gale.

I touch Gale's shoulder as I squat down next to him. "What's your name Sweetheart?" I ask.

She's sobbing too hard to answer. The poor kid is scared.

"Her name is Sally." Gale says gently.

He makes eye contact with me, telling me exactly what happened in that explosion.

"Well Sally, let's go to the hospital, make sure you're not hurt, and then, we can get you something to eat and drink." I say standing up.

She nods. Gale takes her hand and I lead them off through rubble filled streets and into a slightly damaged hospital.

Gale gets her situated and I wait outside the room, standing almost like a sentinel, although I'm facing the wrong direction.

I watch as the doctor checks her over and a nod for Gale to leave the room for a more thorough evaluation, and for the therapists to question her.

Gale leans against the wall across the hall. We're sat across the hall on opposite walls.

He leans his head back and groans, a shiver going down his back.

"Flashbacks," He says simply as I watch him.

"I know the feeling." I say simply. "I got the pleasure of watching with Snow."

He looks up at me. I'm looking further down the hall.

"You saw all of that?"

"Yeah," I say shrugging. "Everyone called you a hero, still call you a hero, because of it. What you did was impressive."

"Your thoughts?" He asks quirking an eyebrow.

"I think that heroes don't exist anymore."

Gale nods. "My thoughts as well."

I smirk a little. "It took all I had not to run towards the market place and go towards downtown." I say, my slightly subdued mood turning dark.

He smiles. His teeth are white against his ash caked skin. "I'm glad you did."

I nod. "Yeah," I say stretching. "The aircrafts got away."

"They did?" Gale says. His voice doesn't indicate worry, but his eyes shine with it.

"Don't worry. Your precious Mockingjay is being moved by a few well trained soldiers. I told Paylor not to send an army with her. She can take care of herself. She's a big girl now." I say mockingly.

"She's not my 'precious Mockingjay'." Gale growls. "She's a childhood friend. We helped each other out of starvation."

"Oh my bad." I say sarcastically.

Gale runs both of his hands through his hair and sighs. "Sometimes Jo," He says dangerously. "You make me want to strangle you."

"Kinky, Gorgeous, but I'll play along." I say a wicked smirk taking over my face.

Strangely enough, he starts to laugh.

"I guess I set myself up for that one."

"How do you know it wasn't a long wind up?" I say laughing. "I'm known for driving people into little traps."

"I know you Jo. You wouldn't make a joke like that unless it was passed beneath your nose. You just can't let perfect situations like that go by. It's cute." He quips.

I roll my eyes. "You have a point."

He moves to sit next to me and drapes his arm around my shoulders. On instinct I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You think the soldiers will get her to safety?" Gale asks.

"I'm not sure. We're not the only capable soldiers out there. I'm sure they're at least able to hold a gun."

"So reassuring, Jo." Gale says a low chuckle resonating in the back of his throat.

"You know me. Queen of Encouragement,"

"I thought you were Queen of the Universe?"

"I specialize in encouragement. I also accept Goddess."

"I'll remember that." Gale says chuckling and kissing the top of my head.

He notices a red stain seeping through my shirt. "Jo?" He says pointing to it.

I scrunch my shirt up to look at my gun wound. "I guess I ripped one of the stitches." I say shrugging. "I got thrown to the ground a lot, and I was running, so I guess it's not much of a surprise."

He strokes my hair. "C'mon, let's get you stitched up again. Wouldn't want anything else coming out." He says smiling slightly.

He helps me up. Leading me down the corridor by an arm around my shoulders, he grabs the attention of a nurse.

She sews my wound up pretty quickly. I only ripped a couple of stitches on the surface.

The hospital speeds up and Sally is pushed out, seeing as she's taking up valuable space for a somewhat unharmed girl.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I say nervously as people flood the place.

I don't like large crowds okay? It smells like burning flesh.

We take her back to base where someone swoops towards us and immediately takes over.

Gale and I drag our tired feet to base, where I immediately collapse into a chair.

"I don't have enough energy for this." I say leaning back in my chair.

"It's been an, eh, exciting day." He says as Paylor comes in looking worried.

"We sent them off. We have no idea how it's going right now. They don't have a radio, so we'll find out if they're safe once they get to District Four. I've sent an army into District Two to arrest everyone there."

I sigh. "This is going to be a good three days without sleep am I correct?" I say looking at Paylor.

"For me, perhaps. Johanna, I'm sending you off to District four to intercept the Mockingjay. Even grievously injured, you're better than most of my soldiers."

"I'm trustable." I grumble. "Alright, alright, I'll intercept them."

"Hawthorne, I need you to get base ready for the incoming criminals."

"Not in District Four?" Gale says tilting his head.

"No, I need you here." She says.

Without a dismissal or a goodbye, she leaves.

"Stellar manners," I say after her.

Gale smiles sadly at me. "I'll walk you to the train station."

We meander towards the train station, both of us nervous about using public transportation. I mean, with the rebels out of District Two, there could be bombs and terrorists on every street corner.

In the atrium, scared people with only the bare necessities crowding around the tracks waiting for the train, Gale and I stop.

I pull him down to me, our lips molding together.

He breaks it off and hugs me, careful not to hurt me. I lay my head on his blackened shirt. "Don't get yourself killed, got it Gorgeous?"

He chuckles and looks at me. "No problem. Do you get it?"

I nod. I want to say more, but something stops me. "Seriously, don't die."

"That seems to be the only thing on your mind today." He says tracing my jaw line.

"Not the only thing, security will be fucking annoying." I say smirking.

He chuckles and pulls me back into a hug. This whole 'hugging' thing, is still new to me. But I don't quite mind.

I can feel his muscles.

Yeah, one way to make any woman, including the not-so-average woman like me, happy, is to have muscles.

Oh! And you let us feel them too.

He's got some wonderful abs. Then again, so do I. But hey, I don't have biceps the size of my thighs.

I'm also not six foot four. That always helps.

Gale chuckles. "Thinking about my muscles?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not a perv." I say smiling into his neck.

"Johanna Mason? A pervert? No!" He says sarcastically.

"Hey you hugged me, stop complaining."

"Who said I was complaining?" He says teasingly.

I push him away smiling.

_Come on, say it!_ A voice says in my head.

Oh yeah, the voice that said, 'go on kill her, it'll be fun'. What a trustworthy voice.

We stand there awkwardly, both knowing the other wants to say something, but also knowing that they can't quite get out what they want to say.

I scratch the back of my neck and glance at the tracks. No train.

The one time I want the train to be on time, it's late. When I want it to be late, it's early.

I never win.

Gale shifts awkwardly. "So, eh, the Mockingjay?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." I say drily. "She's my best friend can't you tell?"

"Yeah, it shows." He says chuckling nervously.

I lean against the wall of the atrium, my energy seeming to drain through my wound.

"I hate this." I growl closing my eyes. "I hate being injured, but I hate taking orders more."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Gale says chuckling. "You just strike me as a submissive person."

"I'm tired." I say sliding down to sit on the ground.

He sits next to me and puts his hand on my thigh. "You can sleep on the train."

I laugh. "You know that won't happen."

He kisses my cheek. "Yeah, I thought so."

Someone trips over my feet. "Hey watch it!" I snap as he scrambles to catch his balance.

"You're the one with your feet-"He stops, recognizing me, he runs off.

Gale chuckles. "So polite, Jo."

"I get it from Dad." I say shrugging and cocking an eyebrow.

Silence falls between us. I watch the people around us. They're so quirky. The nerdy, District Three people, the mousy kids, the brightly colored Capitol people, flooding from the District, all of them are just looking for a safe place to stay.

"Kind of like rats aren't they?" Gale says musing.

"Rats?"

"Yeah, rats being flood from the nest." Gale says not looking at me.

"They are aren't they? They're just as disgusting too."

"How?" Gale asks scrutinizing me.

"Whatever happened to stand up and defend your home? It went right out the window once the bandwagon fell apart." I grumble.

"Morals and values change." Gale says shrugging. "We just got through a war. Nobody wants more conflict."

"It's not going to happen." I say bitterly. "Ever,"

I lean my head against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. Silence falls again.

"Jo?" Gale breaks the silence. I look up at him.

"Hm?"

He looks beyond nervous. "I, eh," He pauses to try to find his words.

"What?" I say rolling my eyes.

The corner of his mouth twitches upwards slightly. "I, eh, I love you Jo." He says looking away quickly.

Ha! Take that fifteen years old me! I didn't have to say it first! Ha!

But other than that little victory dance in my head, I'm relatively surprised.

I don't know why. Honestly, the world had it coming. My dog could have seen it coming from forty miles away.

Speaking of, I can't find Raider anywhere.

Focus on the current problem Johanna.

I can see his self confidence draining from his eyes second by second. "I love you too, you romantic prick." I say shoving his shoulder.

His smile is brighter than I've ever seen it.

The guy has some white teeth.

I can't help but smile back. "At a train station really? I guess it could get sappier. It could've been in a forest, at night, or better yet, right before I went into District Two." I say smirking.

Gale laughs. "I have to work with what I've got Jo. You're leaving right about now."

"For what? Two weeks? Not long."

"I figured, seeing as you were so interested in my staying alive, I should at least keep you interested."

"Because I love dramatic, romantic, sap fests, am I right?"

He chuckles. "Yeah," He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The train comes rattling into the station loudly, fights break out as people scramble to get on.

"Well," Gale says shoving a guy who had tried to shove him. "Use your elbows."

I laugh and grab my ax from my belt. "I'm Johanna Mason, elbows, such a downgrade." I scoff.

It's absolutely hilarious how quickly people move out of my way.

**A/N I. Am. Amazing. I have studied for not one, not three, not four, but seven and a half hours straight. I decided to finish this up as my break. I hate romance. I hate romance so much. Yet, it's kind of the major plot of the story. I have midterms/finals next week. Don't expect updates. Review?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

The train ride is horrid. People crowded the train so badly half the people had to stand. I would be one of those lucky people.

I end up squished between fat, rancid smelling, bald, guy with no teeth, and a kid who likes to pick his nose.

I thought the Hunger Games was bad.

Finally we reach District Four, and I'm flying off that train as fast as my feet can carry me.

First place, can we guess it?

That's right! Annie's place.

One problem, it's deserted.

What?

I turn around and walk down the street, confused. I reach Alecia and Brody's place. Alecia sits on the porch, strumming her guitar.

She looks up, as I walk towards her. Her mouth drops open in a surprised smile.

"Well it looks like the soldier is coming home." She says chuckling.

I smirk. "Where'd Annie go?" I ask standing in front of her, in my dirty, bloody uniform.

"They went down a couple streets, needed a bigger place." She says amused. She grabs a pad of paper and a pen and writes the address down for me. "Here you go." She says smiling up at me. "Why'd you leave?"

I raise my eyebrows and gesture to my uniform. "Military,"

Then, I turn on my heel and jog off.

When I find the place, there's a woman, with brown hair, holding a young boy, about a year old or so.

The woman looks up as I walk up the sidewalk towards the porch. Her mouth drops open.

"Johanna!" She says excitedly. She puts the little boy down and runs towards me.

Hazelle appears at the screen door, and Sophie behind her. The boys come around from the back curiously.

Annie slams into me, hugging me tightly.

I cry out in pain. "I'm glad to see you too Annie." I grunt holding my stomach with one hand and hugging her with the other.

She steps back. "What's wrong?" She says motherly-like.

I show her my stitches. "Got shot about two weeks ago," I say giving her a half smile.

She slaps me across the face. "Why did you just leave like that?" She says shrilly.

"I'll explain inside." I say chuckling.

She leads the way inside as the boys sneak in to listen to our conversation.

"I figured," I say taking a drink of water. "That after that incident with the gang, that you'd be safest away from me. So I joined the army. Been working closely with Paylor and Gorgeous. I did some double spy things, and I had a few undercover missions."

"How did you get hurt?" Annie says worriedly.

"I fucked up my exit, got shot at, wasn't lucky enough to get away from it unharmed. I crawled through a ventilation shaft in a mine to get out, and then I walked across District Two. I nearly died. But I got sent here to intercept the Mockingjay. She's been evacuated from District Twelve." I say.

"What?" Hazelle says leaning forward. Sophie watches everyone carefully.

"She's been evacuated." I say my voice cracking slightly. "I didn't do my job right. The rebels got out, and now she's got to be evacuated to keep them from using her for ransom. I'm here to intercept her."

"Well she's welcome here anytime." Annie says decisively.

"That's right." Hazelle says sadly. "Poor girl, she lost everything she had. Even her mother is afraid to talk to her."

Annie nods sadly.

"We all lost a lot." I say sitting back. "Some more than others."

Hazelle meets my eyes with hers and nods. She knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Why did you leave so suddenly Jo?" Annie asks.

"I'm not one to settle down." I say awkwardly. "Besides, I was going to be the one to hurt you. I had to go. So I went to the military. I didn't need the paycheck, so I had them send it to you."

"That's how we paid for the house." Hazelle says gesturing around us.

"It's nice." I say looking around at the typical District Four decorations.

Tai crawls over to my chair and stands himself up, spewing random syllables and sounds at me.

I pick him up and set him on my lap.

"He grew up fast." I say ruffling his now longer curly locks of golden, red hair.

Annie smiles brightly. "It's his birthday."

"How old are ya kid?" I ask him making him giggle. "Thirty-five?"

He pokes my bottom lip still giggling.

"Is my face really that funny looking?"

He squeals in laughter.

Why am I so funny to this kid? Honestly.

"He never stops laughing." Annie says lovingly. "Just like Finnick."

Hazelle and I both snap our heads to her, watching.

Nothing happens. She just stares at Tai, who is very preoccupied with my face by the way. She doesn't zone out, she doesn't close off. She just watches him.

Crazy Cresta is healing faster than I am.

Tai points to the ground and makes a sound. I put him down and he's off towards Posy. She's busy coloring, so she doesn't pay much attention to him.

I turn back to the other two women that matter.

"So why is the Capitol Creep still here?" I say glaring at Sophie.

"I'm analyzing the household. This is a very special case, so it involves careful attention." She says like she's scolding a child.

I glare at her. Finally I tear my eyes away from her to look at Hazelle.

"Gale's doing fine." I say bitterly. Still angry over the short conversation I had with Sophie. "When you watch the news you'll understand why I'm telling you this. He's staying back in District Three to help, well, clean up."

"I haven't heard from him in over a month Johanna." Hazelle scolds.

"Hey that's his problem." I say holding my hands up in surrender. "Not mine. Take it up with him."

Annie smiles again. "We've missed you Jo."

"I've missed you too." I say sighing, then wincing.

"Are you alright?" Hazelle asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say waving her off. "It's just a flesh wound."

A week later, and we get a call on the house phone. Rory answers it.

"Jo it's for you!" He calls.

"I'll be back." I tell a complaining Tai.

I walk down the hall to the phone. "Yeah?" I say bluntly.

"Miss. Mason, the Mockingjay is waiting in the Justice Building."

"Alright, I'm on my way." I say hanging up the phone and running into the room I've been using as a bedroom.

It was originally Hazelle's, but she and Posy have been sharing a room since I got here.

I quickly change into my newly washed uniform, a tight fitting, green, v-neck, t-shirt and a pair of camouflage cargo pants with faded blood stains. I strap a few guns to my belt and hide a couple of knives in my combat boots and other pockets I have. Finally I grab my ax and jog off.

I open the back door to shout out to Hazelle and Annie on the porch.

"Going to the Justice Building. I'll probably be bringing back Peeta and Katniss with me." I call.

I don't wait for a response and run through the house nearly knocking Rory over.

"Hey, watch the brats." I say nodding towards Tai and Posy.

Rory chuckles and nods towards the door. "Go on Jo, I got this."

I nod at him and jog off down the street towards town. As usual, people give me a wide berth.

What? Johanna Mason with an ax? Stay away from her. Johanna Mason with multiple automatic guns? Run for the fucking hills, hide your children, trip your neighbors, she's coming for us.

Really people? I'm only violent when I want to be.

This is most of the time. But that's beside the point.

I finally reach the Justice Building. An entire fucking army stands outside.

Gee Paylor, she is definitely President Stealthy.

They let me in after a few annoying questions, and an identity check.

Because I'm an imposter.

I enter the room grumbling about the security. Inside, I find Katniss and Peeta alright.

And Katniss is eating his face.

Well, she's more of sucking on it. Close enough though.

I watch them for a couple of minutes, waiting for them to notice me, when it doesn't happen; I figure maybe I should say something.

"Okay, you can do that later; I'd really like to get out of here. There are too many idiots with guns and such." I say rolling my eyes.

Both of them snap out of it, Katniss grabs Peeta's shirt in fear.

"Watch out," I say sarcastically. "It's Johanna Mason, better hide the fact that I'm obviously enjoying Peeta's tongue."

Both blush rather adorably.

"Yep, because she really cares about our love life." I say rolling my eyes.

Peeta's the first to laugh. "It's great to see you." He says charismatically.

"Yeah it's great to see you and your tongue too. Mind keeping it in your mouth and not hers while you're around me? Really, that was kind of disturbing."

Katniss blushes deeper and I smile viciously.

"Although I'm impressed, you two can hold your breath for a _really_ long time!" I say smirking.

"How long were you standing there?" Katniss asks.

"Oh about five minutes," I say chuckling. "C'mon, Annie and Hazelle are expecting you guys."

"Hazelle?" Katniss says not following me and Peeta.

"Yeah," I say rolling my eyes at her. "Don't worry you won't be blessed with Gorgeous' face. You're stuck with mine, what a disappointment I know, but you'll have to deal with it."

Katniss still doesn't follow us.

"Don't make me hurt you." I growl.

"C'mon Katniss," Peeta says carefully. "Annie's there with Tai."

"C'mon Fire Pigeon, let's get going, you really shouldn't stay here. With so many idiot soldiers out there, due to our idiot president, this place will be the first target for a bombing. If I die in a fiery explosion today I will skin you with my teeth." I threaten.

She follows begrudgingly.

Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulders and I lead them through town. Someone tries to reach out and touch Katniss; so naturally, I knock them out cold with a quick punch to the temple.

"You scare me Johanna." Peeta says as we walk up the sidewalk to the front porch where Annie awaits.

"Peeta! Katniss!" She says running down the steps to meet us and giving them hugs. "It's nice to see you two again. Come in." She says smiling brightly.

Katniss looks awkward and sad, while Peeta looks downright haunted.

I walk inside behind them where Annie basically shoves fish and tea down their throats.

Rory stands in the back by Sophie and Vick.

I walk right up to Sophie. "Say _anything_ to them. And I will rip your throat out."

"Children shouldn't grow up in a violent environment."

Rory and Vick both predict what would come next. Vick yanks Sophie out of the way, and Rory stops me from lunging at her.

I regain my composure. "Fine," I spit at her. "But you don't talk to them."

I turn on my heel and walk back into the kitchen. Katniss looks awkward whilst Peeta, Annie, and Hazelle chat. I sit next to her angrily.

"Why are you angry?" She asks dully.

"Sophie," I say nodding at her as she watches. "She's here to evaluate Annie and make sure she's a fit parent for Tai. She's, well, she's not a friendly person."

Katniss wrinkles her nose. "Where's she from?"

"Capitol," I grumble.

"That makes things worse."

"Yeah it kinda does." I growl.

"Johanna, no one will tell me what's going on." Katniss says.

"I wonder why." I say sarcastically.

"I deserve to know."

"Oh do you?"

"I do, throughout the war-"She stops and winces.

"Yeah, yeah, you were everyone's piece in their separate Games." I say rolling my eyes. "The rebels want to hold you for ransom. So, I was sent here to intercept you. I was in District Three during the bombing, and when the rebels left to get you. So they sent me here. Here of all places."

It takes her a moment to catch on. "Water," She breathes.

Ding, ding, we have a dumb ass!

"Yeah," I say awkwardly. "Anyway, you're here until we get them."

"You?"

"Did you not notice the uniform?" I say scrutinizing her.

"Oh," She says awkwardly. "Army,"

"Congratulations you noticed." I say drily.

She's silent. We sit watching Peeta and Annie start cooking, whilst still chatting.

"Why can't we be that social able?" I say smirking at them.

"You don't care for people and I've never been comfortable showing emotion or speaking to new people." Katniss deadpans.

I burst into laughter. A smirk grows slightly on her face. "Why was that funny?"

"It's true." I say shaking my head and sipping at a cup of water. "It's as true as a tree is tall."

"I've seen some short trees."

"No, those are more like shrubs. I mean a real, hearty tree."

"Okay," She says shrugging.

The phone starts to ring again. I groan. "What do these people want?" I growl as I walk towards the phone. "It's my day off!" I pick up the phone from the receiver. "What?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Gale says on the other end.

"Oh, hey," I say awkwardly. I glance at Katniss and retreat out the back door. "Now's not a great time to call."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Katniss is here, and she's not so thrilled to be around anyone related to you, so,"

"I see," Gale says. I can hear the regret in his voice.

"If it makes you feel any better I haven't stopped picking on her since she arrived." I say smirking slightly as I sit down on the back steps.

I can hear Gale chuckle on the other end. "How bad has she been blushing?"

"She hasn't been any paler than magenta since."

He bursts into laughter. "Not surprised."

"Well you just think you know everything."

"No, I don't know everything; I just assume that whatever you're doing is going to be weird, funny, or downright cruel."

"Good assumption."

"Yeah, it kinda is." He says. I can pretty much hear his smirk.

"I'm so bored here."

"Why's that? You've got Annie there, my brothers; they're not exactly a boring pair, and my sister. What could possibly be boring?"

"I'm not allowed to hit Sophie, or stab her, or rip her throat out. I'm not even allowed to threaten her!"

"Violence is never the answer." Gale says wisely. Even I can tell he's being facetious.

"No, violence is always the answer. It's more fun too."

"So I've been told." Gale says his voice quivering with amusement. "I'm getting dismissed in two weeks. I'll be there for about three months or so."

"Here?" I say straightening my back. "With Katniss here? You're just asking for _something_ to happen."

"Well she can't exactly blame me." Gale says irritably. "It's my family, my friends, you. I'm allowed to visit them. People are forgetting that this is a free country now."

"I never said you weren't allowed to come. I'm just saying things are going to be awkward, tense, etcetera."

"I don't care."

"Alright then," I say bitterly. "Don't come crying to me if she doesn't talk to you."

"What? Are you jealous again?" Gale asks genuinely frustrated.

"Again? You're the one who gets jealous. Besides, my bad for getting annoyed when all you think about is the damn Bird on Fire currently sitting at Annie's kitchen table complaining about how she lost everything she ever cared about!" I growl.

"Then why does she frustrate you so much eh? It's not because she lost her sister, you've lost your sisters too, you wouldn't hate her for grieving, I don't know everything about you, but I do know that you wouldn't be _that_ insensitive."

"Oh I'm insensitive now?"

"Sometimes, yeah you can be." Gale says.

"Right, isn't that a wonderful thing to say." I say drily.

There's silence between us.

"I don't think about her all the time Jo."

"Right," I say sarcastically. "And trees don't have leaves."

"I don't." He says stubbornly. "I used to love her but I don't anymore. It's different now. She wasn't worth it. She couldn't accept the fact that I did what I did because I had to."

"You couldn't help it." I say unconsciously.

"I couldn't." He says almost helplessly. "I love you now Jo. I don't need her. She doesn't need me. So why does it matter that she's there?"

I rub my temple with my free hand. "I don't know."

"I've got to go." Gale says distractedly. "I do love you Jo."

"I love you too."

He hangs up the phone and I stare at it.

I really hate fighting with him like that. I mean, that was really insulting. Both of us.

"Ah, so Johanna's got a boyfriend." Peeta says sitting down beside me and nudging my shoulder with his elbow. "What's his name?"

"Doesn't matter," I say elbowing him in the ribs back.

"C'mon spill,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"But it's Peeta! No one says no to Peeta!"

"No," I say chuckling.

"Oh c'mon tell me."

"Look I'm not in the mood." I say rolling my eyes and looking out towards the water.

"Fighting with him?"

"Yeah," I say looking away.

"Was it bad?"

"Compared to what we've had before, not really. More insulting really." I say ruffling my slightly longer hair. "Neither of us is really good at expressing ourselves."

Peeta nods and we look over at the water.

"I'm not afraid of water anymore." I say nodding towards it. "Well, that's a lie, I'm not afraid of warm water anymore."

Peeta nods. "I have flashbacks every now and again. It scares Katniss every time."

I chuckle darkly. "That's her problem."

"It's our problem. I love her, and I don't want her afraid of me." Peeta says shaking his head and looking down at his knees.

"Don't you have some cupcakes to bake or something?"

"It's bread, and it's in the oven." He corrects with a smile on his face.

I shove his shoulder. "Wipe that smile off your face Dough Dude, if Johanna ain't laughing you shouldn't be either."

He laughs and shoves me back.

"Johanna!" Annie calls. "Stop harassing Peeta and come help us real quick!"

"But-"I glare at Peeta. "He's the one harassing me!"

"Yeah right," Annie says amused. "That's the worst lie ever Jo!"

"I'm not even lying this time!" I call back standing up.

"This time," Peeta says smirking up at me.

I kick him in the ribs and saunter off towards the kitchen.

"Could you get that pot?" Annie asks gesturing towards the top shelf.

"I'm just as short as you two." I say looking at both Katniss and Annie.

"District Seven," Annie says gesturing to me.

I roll my eyes and climb up towards the top shelf and hopping down. "You could've just stood on a chair."

"I saw you shoving Peeta and figured he'd be grateful." Annie says sticking her tongue out at me.

"For your information he's the one eavesdropping on my conversations, shoving me while I'm injured, and then teasing me." I say glaring at her.

"And you don't do that to the rest of the world?" Annie says amused.

"I never said I didn't, I just said that this time, for once, I'm innocent." I say smirking.

"You're never innocent Jo."

"Says you," I say awkwardly.

"Says the planet,"

"I was innocent at one point in my life."

"Oh really? Explain,"

"I was young." I say awkwardly. "But I was innocent."

"Now you're not." Annie says smirking. "Point proven, now I have some fish to sear."

I roll my eyes and walk from the room.

From friendly banter to an argument with Gale, to friendly banter with Peeta, to talking about torture, to more friendly banter, to friendly arguments with Annie, can you spell bipolar?

I sure can.

I lay on the bed I've been assigned. It's now been moved to the living room.

Hazelle and Posy share a room, Rory and Vick share a room, Annie and Tai have a room together, and now Katniss and Peeta have their own room. I'm stuck in the living room with a blow up mattress.

Imagine how it'll be with Gale here too. He'll probably bunk with Rory and Vick anyway.

Am I really insensitive?

I guess when it comes to Gale and Katniss I am. But I'm not insensitive all the time. Am I?

Damn it Gale! Now I'm fully aware of how I sound to other people. That was my favorite trait about myself. Now it's gone with the wind.

Besides the sure to be tension, I do want to see Gale again. It _is_ boring here.

I don't feel like moving. I don't understand, usually after a fight I just want to hit something, or chop a tree down, or _something_.

Am I coming down with something? I think I'm sick.

What is going on?

I lay on my side, my back facing the rest of the world. I grumble to myself pretty much incoherently.

"Oh c'mon Jo, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Peeta's voice comes from behind me.

"It was bad." I say rolling over and sitting up all in one motion so that I'm now facing Peeta.

"Really?"

"I fucked up, he fucked up, we all fucked up, let's face it, and I've mastered insulting people."

"What'd you say?" He asks sitting on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Some," I pause to think. "Mean things."

"Incredible, you've reached top spot in being vague."

"I can't exactly say." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Why not?" He asks curiously.

"It's complicated."

"Oh?"

"You're not getting anything else out of me." I say sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"What he say to you?" He asks shoving my shoulder.

"He said I was insensitive and that he'll do what he wants to." I say chuckling. "I don't mind the second part nearly as much as the first."

"Since when do you care what people think about you?"

"I'm not sure." I murmur staring off across the room.

A solid two days go by. A shame, I will never get those two days of my life back.

What a waste of time!

Katniss is antisocial, depressed, and annoyingly haunted by everyone around her. Peeta has his moments, but for the most part he's, well, Peeta.

No, it's not the Kindling Couple that's driving me nuts. It's Rory and Vick.

Those boys have a death wish.

It all started with a simple 'good morning', at two in the morning.

So two days of watching the paranoid boys, knowing that they're gonna get it, later I've got a brilliant idea.

I'm not going to do anything.

Except maybe I'll randomly giggle whenever they eat or drink something in front of me. I also plan on laughing hysterically when they sit down, stand up, or walk out of the bathroom.

I'm going to give them hugs every day before they go to school and watch them check their backs for stupid notes. I'm going to tell them I packed their lunches, and I'm going to stand by their bedroom door.

Basically, I'm going to go full out on psychological warfare.

I'm going to save my final prank for when Gale gets here.

Speaking of Rory and Vick.

I snicker as I bound into the kitchen where Hazelle is drinking a cup of tea with Annie. Rory and Vick are packing their book bags for school.

"Bye!" I say cheerily hugging Rory first and moving to Vick. "Have a _fantastic_ day at school!"

I snicker evilly as they look at me in slight horror. Simultaneously they struggle to check their backs for stupid prank notes.

"I hope you guys have fun!" I say a slightly evil undertone beneath my cheery façade.

"We will," Rory says narrowing his eyes at me.

I narrow my eyes back at him with an evil smirk on my face. "Go on, don't be late."

Hazelle looks too tired to care about what I'm doing to her children, Annie looks curious.

They run from the house in fear as I cackle.

I sit down at the table laughing.

"What are you doing to my sons?" Hazelle asks dully.

"Just having a little fun," I say innocently.

"Don't hurt them Jo." Annie says warningly.

"I would never," I scoff. "_Ever_ hurt them."

"Then why did you just scare them from the house, by hugging them?"

"All's fair in a prank war." I say deviously.

Hazelle chuckles as she sips her tea. "They started it, looks like you're going to end it."

"Yeah," I say laughing. "Two weeks of psychological warfare, and then I strike."

"You are so evil." Annie says chuckling.

"Mind if I make their lunches for the next two weeks or so?" I ask Hazelle.

"As long as you don't poison them," Hazelle says rolling her eyes.

"Who do you people take me for?" I ask getting up and leaving the room.

I dress in my usual uniform and stretch out for my run around the District. The phone rings.

I roll my eyes and jog down the hallway grumbling.

"I'm telling you Plutarch," I growl into the phone. "No, we don't know where your _precious_ Mockingjay is, and yes, I will carry out my latest and greatest threat if you call one more time."

"Do you always answer the phone with something rude, insulting, or threatening? Or is it just when I call?" Gale says laughing.

"You have no idea how many times Plutarch has called the last two days. Where the little rat got the information, I don't know, but I'm about to shove my ax down his throat."

"Lovely image Johanna," Gale says sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, your mother has been complaining about how you never talk to her anymore." I say snickering. "Ever seen a mother bear, Gorgeous? I see her every day."

"You are the bravest person I know."

"I know, anyway, the Fiery Female is currently asleep, and I scared your brothers away about twenty minutes ago, so you are going to talk to your mother." I say smirking. "I've had enough of her whining."

"I get it Jo." Gale says sighing with a chuckle.

I walk into the kitchen snickering.

Well, there's Peeta.

"It's your beloved, ignorant as fuck son." I say handing the phone to Hazelle. "He's pretty too."

Peeta snorts into his tea. "Don't you-"

"Hush," I say shoving his face to shut him up. "Not now."

"Oh they don't know, do they?" Peeta asks quietly.

"No, and they won't for awhile." I grumble. "You only know because you're a nosy asshole."

"You're not?"

"People just assume when I say someone else is something, that I'm immediately a hypocrite. But you see I'm not insulting them; I'm merely saying we're two of a kind." I say smartly.

Katniss walks in quietly.

Peeta watches as he takes a drink of his tea. I chuckle and tip his cup upwards with my finger.

He spills it down his front and he splutters slightly.

I'm roaring with laughter, Katniss seems to be torn between frustration and amusement.

Annie looks similar to Katniss as well. "I'm not cleaning that up." She says shaking her head.

Hazelle glances at the soaked Peeta, the near-hysterically-laughing me, and the shell-shocked Katniss.

"You know what Gale, hold on, I'm going outside, Johanna is harassing everyone right now."

Peeta glares at me, but it lacks depth, due to his own amusement. "Do you even think about how immature you are?"

"All the time, do you even think about how hard I strive to be this immature _constantly_?" I say between gasps of laughter. "Well, I've gotta go, you know physical therapy and all."

"At least come and clean this up!" Annie says following me towards the door.

"It wasn't my tea!" I say slipping out the door with an evil wink and a smirk.

**A/N Hey guys! So, I've had a break in studying and this happened! So, review and tell me what you think! Please?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Vick takes a sip of water and I smirk from across the table. I take a bite of the Ahi Tuna that Annie had made for dinner.

Katniss is sat between Hazelle and Peeta, she watches me as I harass the boys.

"What are you smiling at?" Vick asks.

I chuckle and watch him take a bite of fish.

Rory scrutinizes me over his cup. I chuckle as he puts the cup down. That's when they both make the connection.

"What'd you do to our food?" Vick demands.

"You'll find out later." I say shrugging.

Peeta leans over. "What did you do to their food?" He whispers in my ear.

I snicker. "Nothing," I whisper back.

Peeta chuckles and goes back to chatting easily with Hazelle and Annie about Tai.

Posy coos at Tai, while Vick, Rory, Katniss, and I are all silent.

Although I'm tormenting the two boys, Katniss just seems left out.

"So Birdbrain," I say looking over at Katniss. "What's on your mind?"

"Prim," She blurts out quietly.

The whole table goes silent as everyone looks at her. She looks down at her plate.

I make eye contact with Annie; she immediately starts to change the subject.

Soon, the table is back to its normal noise, but the air around us has gone cold. I watch Katniss as carefully as Peeta does. Although Peeta keeps up conversation, I don't bother. These people have gotten used to my lack of conversation when I'm thinking.

Finally, Katniss puts down her fork and leaves the table. She practically runs out the back door.

Peeta moves to go after her. I stand up and shove him hard back into his seat by his shoulder.

He looks up at me. I ruffle his hair and walk after her slowly.

She's standing close to the ocean. Not close enough to have the water touch her feet, but close enough to make me weary.

I stand beside her and cross my arms. "Rough ain't it?" I say as we stare off at the setting sun on the horizon. "It's rough having people dance around you like that."

I can see tears fill her eyes.

"I'm guessing everything here reminds you of Prim."

She nods allowing a tear to fall. She wipes it away quickly. She doesn't want to show weakness.

I don't look. I'll play along. I know what it's like. Gale's right. I lost two sisters to Snow. She volunteered for Prim, went through a war she didn't even want, and even then she still couldn't save her sister in the end.

"Do you remember Annie's Games?" I ask after she composes herself.

She shakes her head. "That was the year my dad died. I didn't pay much attention."

I look at her. "My sister Scarlett was the District Seven tribute that year. She was one of Annie's allies."

Her mouth drops open. She closes it quickly.

"You weren't lying were you?" She says after a long bout of silence.

"Huh?"

"When you said, during the Quell, that you had no one left you loved?"

I chuckle. "No, I wasn't lying." I say drily.

She falls silent again. "Were you close to Scarlett?"

"Of course," I say without hesitation. "I wasn't just a sister, I was her mentor, and I was practically her mother. I gave her a daily ass whooping and I worked my ass off alongside her. Yet, I could've just gotten in bed with a couple of desperate creeps and she'd still be here." My voice cracks. "I could've done something."

She glances at me. "Do you regret it?"

"Every day,"

"But you laugh, you carry on, you're happy."

I turn to her. "Really? What makes you say that?"

She looks taken aback.

"People don't just heal." I say stonily. "They eventually move on, that's me, but they never heal."

"How did you move on?" She asks desperately.

"I didn't." I say looking back at the sun. "I only keep going because they told me to."

I show her my scars on my wrist without looking at her.

"There's a life after death." I whisper. "But it's not the same. You can't feel alive there. It's peaceful, but it's not life."

"How close have you been to dying?"

"A pair of sweaty palms," I murmur mesmerized by the sunset.

She seems to be confused for a few seconds, before a sharp intake of breath indicates that she understands.

After several minutes I look back at her.

"Why do you hate Gale?" I ask bluntly.

"I don't," She says looking at me curiously. "I just, I can't forget that he built the bombs. That he created her death."

I nod. "Would you still have killed Coin if Prim hadn't been in the bombs?"

"Probably not," Katniss says after awhile of thinking.

I nod a small smile on my face. "You really are a Victor. Welcome to the club." I say patting her on the shoulder before walking away back towards the house.

That night I don't have the usual Manticore nightmare.

Instead, I watch as Scarlett goes up in flames. I watch as she burns to death, then drowns, and then burns to death again.

I can't wake up. There's no one to wake me up, there's no way I can wake up either. I'm stuck, chained to the Capitol dungeon walls as water creeps up on me, and I watch Scarlett's pale white body float face up towards me. The electric shocks begin and I watch as her face comes closer and closer to me.

Then, I'm bleeding from every pore in my body as I watch Renee get shot.

I'm begging. I'm telling them they can do whatever they want to me, but I'm begging them to leave them be.

Peeta's screams in the other room pierce through my own agony, and I'm struggling in the water.

But I can't move.

I fall flat on my face, my ax in hand, onto the ground.

Shooting pain goes through my abdomen and I cry out in agony. I roll over and look up at the ceiling.

The room turns from a dingy white, to a comforting blue-green.

A shiver runs down my spine as I touch my wound. It doesn't hurt much anymore, but hitting it on the ground was pure agony.

I sit up in pain. I scramble to my feet and look blearily around the room.

It's still dark outside, but there's a slight glow, indicating that it's morning.

I stretch my arms with a yawn and change into my uniform.

I walk into the kitchen to find Katniss wearing a leather jacket at least five times her size, her bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder as she chews on a piece of bread.

She has a burlap sack looped onto her belt.

She makes eye contact with me as I enter the room with slightly raised eyebrows. "Hunting, in District Four?"

She shrugs.

"It's easier to just fish."

"Maybe I'll go bow fishing." She says her mouth full.

"And maybe I'll go do a hundred sit ups." I say sarcastically. "If you get a rabbit I'm making some nice socks."

She smiles slightly. "You've got a deal."

We chew on some bread in silence for awhile. "Where are you going?" She asks looking me up and down.

"Going for a little run," I say shrugging.

"In full gear? With guns?"

"Why not?" I counter.

"You'll scare people." She says a crooked smile on her face.

"Because Johanna Mason without weapons is scary enough, correct?"

She laughs quietly. I smirk in amusement. "You're right." She says shaking her head and moving from where she was leaning on the counter.

"Of course I am." I say smirking. "But, just to make things clear, what am I right about?"

"It's funny because it's true." She says leaving the room.

"It most definitely is." I say to the empty room.

Two weeks of harassing Vick and Rory goes by so quickly. I have them practically begging to just get it over with already.

I smirk as I sneak into their room early in the morning, a ball of twine in my hand.

I unroll it and tie an end around each of their arms and legs. Then, I tie an intricate web of twine to everything in the room, snickering quietly to myself.

Once I have everything done I walk out of the room and wait for an hour or two.

Finally, I just can't wait any longer. The only people not awake anymore, is Peeta and the boys.

Katniss follows me out of sheer curiosity.

I open the door revealing my beautiful handiwork.

"Rise and shine lazy teenagers!" I shout flickering the lights on and off repeatedly.

They both simultaneously jerk their arms over their eyes and roll over, knocking quite literally, _everything_ to the ground.

I howl in laughter and even Katniss laughs.

They both sit up, entangling themselves even more in the twine.

I cackle evilly and hold up a pair of scissors. "You want these?"

Rory narrows his eyes at me and Vick nods vigorously.

"I'll put them right here for you." I say putting them at my feet, in the doorway of their room.

I cackle as I walk down the hallway Katniss breathless, following me.

"Okay, you are extremely mean." Katniss says wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're just realizing this?" I say falling onto the couch in the living room.

"What did you do Johanna?" Hazelle asks coming into the room.

"I just showed your sons who's the boss around here." I say smirking. "Quite brilliantly by the way, they'll probably spend the day cleaning their room."

"You got them to clean their room?" Hazelle asks in awe.

"Well, I destroyed it further, but you can bet your sweet ass I'm not helping them clean it up." I say clutching at my wound, as my laughing has made it tingle.

"Hey," Hazelle says chuckling. "Whatever works, right?"

She walks down the hallway and stops by her son's room, laughing at the sight.

I stretch out my arms and chuckle again. "Well, that was my entertainment for the day."

"That was, eh, interesting." Katniss says shaking her head with a smile.

"It always is," I say walking out the front door to sit on the porch with Annie.

I grab up a chunk of wood and start carving into it.

"Hey, Jo," Annie says curiously, looking up from playing with Tai. "Do you think you could make a little chair for Tai to sit on? Maybe, one that's just his size?"

"I don't think, I know I can," I say distractedly. "I'd need to make some measurements, but it'd be like chopping a tree. I could do it in less than a week. It's something to do too."

Annie smiles at me. "That'd be great."

"No problem then." I say shrugging. "What do you want it to be like? Rocking chair, simple straight back, decorative straight back, gliding, what kind of chair?"

She looks at me with a small smile. "You know I have no idea."

"I'll just surprise you." I say smiling at her.

She laughs. Tai's bubbly giggling fills the silence as I carve into my chunk of wood and Annie sings to him.

Finally, Annie takes Tai inside for his nap.

Once he's down she comes back out and sits with me. "He looks so much like Finnick." She whispers. "I miss him."

I look at her. "We all do."

She chuckles. "I still have flashbacks." She says a sad smile on her face. "What makes them worse is that he's not there to protect me. But what makes everything worse, is that I know that I can't heal with him here." She whispers. "He fights all of my battles for me. Now, he's not here, and I can step to the plate, but, if he were here-"

"You'd still be Crazy Cresta." I finish bluntly.

"Exactly," She whispers. "But it still hurts to be without him. So much, you can't even imagine."

I'm sure I could. But I won't think about that now.

"I don't think I'll try." I say wincing. "He might not have allowed you to heal, but he loved you. Now you have to love Tai enough for the both of you. I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Yeah," She says smiling at the thought of Tai.

I smile crookedly at her. "I'm still gonna protect you tooth and nail though."

"Yeah, yeah, you promised Finnick." She says teasingly.

"That's right."

She laughs. "He really loved you like a sister Jo."

Way to go Annie! Twist that knife in my stomach! It's a great feeling!

"I can see why too. You two are so similar." She says still laughing. "It's funny. All of your antics are all the same as Finnick's."

I laugh too. "That's because I taught them to him."

"That would make sense."

We stop talking and laugh easily. Maybe we're all healing a little.

Annie and I sit in silence for a while. It's a comfortable silence. She finally yawns. "I'm going inside for a bit." She says smirking. "Maybe laugh at Rory and Vick a bit."

"Go right ahead." I say winking at her.

Several hours go by and I finally finish my little statuette. It's of, can you guess it? Lincoln.

I don't know why I made Lincoln. I haven't really given him much thought recently. I've mostly been preoccupied with people I met long after he died.

I stare at him for awhile. He's got his tissue sticking out of his back pocket, his nose his bleeding, although I've yet to paint him, and he's wearing his usual punk clothing we all wore when we were younger.

I glance up to notice a tall, dark, and fucking gorgeous figure walking up.

I smirk as he walks up to the house leaning on the front porch.

"What? No running up and jumping into my arms and exclaiming how much you missed me?"

"Have you not met me?" I say cocking an eyebrow. "I'm a lazy person. Not only that, but you're a romantic prick."

"I can fantasize can't I?"

"About me? You didn't already? Please, everyone and their brother fantasize about me. You'll have to be special to catch my attention." I say scoffing. I go back to examining my statuette.

"I didn't already?" Gale asks wickedly.

I look up at him smirking. I guess I'll play along. "Well," I say exaggeratedly. "Not with a shirt on."

"It's just clothes; you can undress me in your mind all you want." Gale says flashing his white teeth at me. "Or your room, pick one."

"Seeing as my room is currently the living room. I'll stick with the first option." I say winking. "But you could be less obvious when you look down my shirt."

"You could be less obvious when you drool over my muscular muscles." He says flexing a bicep.

"Aw that's no fun." I say snickering.

"I guess I'll go talk to everyone else. As much fun as you are." He says making it clear he meant that in more ways than one.

"I'm talented." I say shrugging.

"That you are." He says opening the door.

I follow him inside.

"Hey look what I scraped up off the streets!" I say as we enter the kitchen.

Hazelle throws herself into Gale's arms. Katniss looks horrified as she takes several steps backwards. Peeta smiles tautly and shakes Gale's hand.

Annie hugs Gale, and Posy jumps into his arms.

I catch the sly smirk Gale sends over her shoulder toward me.

"Where are Rory and Vick?" Gale asks looking around.

Everyone except Katniss bursts into laughter. "They're still trying to get the scissors." Annie says between gasps of laughter.

Gale tilts his head.

"Come check out what I did to your brothers." I say beckoning him to follow me.

There Rory and Vick are stretching as far as physically possible to reach the scissors at our feet.

Gale's mouth drops open. He looks between me and the boys as I start teasing them. "Oh c'mon you really can't reach that? That's pathetic. Really? You've been struggling since this morning." I taunt. "You would've thought that you would have gotten it by now."

"Gale!" Vick says happily. "How's it going? Hey, could you hand us those scissors?"

Gale bursts into laughter. "You are the best Jo." He says between gasps of laughter. "Sorry guys, but you're on your own."

He follows me back into the kitchen.

I notice a distinct lack in a special girl who started a war.

Gale seems to notice too. He smiles at the room anyway.

We chat for several hours, me harassing anyone within arm's reach, and Peeta charismatically leading the conversation.

"So where have you been recently?" Annie asks Gale as I perch myself on the counter beside him.

Even when I'm sitting on the counter he's a solid four inches taller than I am.

"Well," He says leaning against the counter. "I've been with Jo, in District Two; I think she's super human."

"Don't tell them," I beg.

"Her train got hijacked on the way into the District. She led her entire squad plus some, away from the train before it exploded, across the District and to headquarters." He says elbowing my shoulder, careful to avoid my wound.

"You told them," I say rolling my eyes. "It's not anything special-"

"That's not the only thing she did too."

Everyone's looking at me by now.

"Would you stop interrupting-"

"You probably know that she got shot, after getting shot-"

"Not fun getting interrupted is it?" I say smirking.

"She crawled through a ventilation shaft in a mine. You've seen what they're like Mom." Gale says to his mother. "Cramped and the like, then she walked down a mountain, and through a decimated and abandoned District. She's not human."

I roll my eyes again. "You can shut up now." I say shoving his shoulder.

He barely moves of course.

"What?" He says all too innocently. "I admire you."

"Yeah, kiss my ass." I say rolling my eyes.

"Gladly," He mutters so that no one else can hear him.

"You're pushing it." I say shoving him again.

He cocks an eyebrow and turns back to the room.

"Hey, I didn't go running into burning markets to save orphaned children." I say smirking triumphantly at him.

"You did that Gale?" Hazelle says surprised.

"Of course he did." I say my smirk growing wider. "I wouldn't lie."

Finally Rory and Vick arrive, twine hanging from their limbs and entangled in their hair.

"You people like her?" Rory asks pointing at me.

"Of course they do, have you looked in the mirror?" I say bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, I have." He growls. "You'll pay for this."

"So scared," I mock.

"Yeah I wouldn't sleep tonight."

"I've gone days without sleeping a bit sweetheart, you'll be the one exhausted tomorrow." I say smirking.

"How long have you gone without sleeping?" Vick asks.

"Most I've gone is four and a half days." I say matter-of-factly.

"We can't beat that Rory." Vick says turning to his brother.

"I know. We'll think of something." Rory threatens as he and his brother scrape the twine from their bodies.

"You do that."

Rory scowls at me as he walks by, he glares at his brother. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Gale says mock saluting him.

"I patiently await your reprisal." I say elegantly.

Reprisal, now where did that come from?

"Yeah, yeah," Rory grumbles as they trudge back to their room to put it back together.

"Well," I say stretching. "I'm going to go chop that tree for the chair." I say looking at Annie. "Any preferences? I have a few ideas."

"I don't care Johanna." Annie says rolling her eyes. "Ask me when you're talking about fish."

"Alright," I say chuckling and jumping down from the counter.

I grab up my ax from the corner of the living room and swing it over my shoulder.

Gale had followed me from the kitchen. "Mind if I come with?"

I roll my eyes. "Getting clingy, eh Gorgeous?"

He smirks. "What's wrong with that?"

I smirk at him. "I have an extra ax. If you're coming with, you're going to work."

"Oh really," He says challengingly. "You just happen to have an extra ax?"

"District Seven," I say gesturing to myself as I go to a closet in the hallway.

I stand on my toes to get it, but I eventually get it.

"Here ya go," I say tossing it to him. He clumsily catches it.

"So I really am going to slave over a tree for you?" He asks as we walk out of the house.

"Yeah, you'll probably end up chopping more than me. But hey, you can't control fate." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

He retaliates by shoving me. "How's your wound been?"

"Healing well, still not ready to cut the stitches, but it's not infected." I say shrugging. "It's about damn time though."

"Just because you're as tough as a super human, doesn't mean you heal like one." He says teasingly.

"I have high standards." I say smirking. "Unfortunately, you're falling a little, eh, short." I say suggestively.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have any complaints."

"Not out loud." I say sticking my tongue out at him again. "Some things I keep to myself for your ego's sake."

The woods start to get denser.

"I do nothing but compliment you, and this is how you repay me?"

"No, I repay you by harassing you just a bit less." I say winking.

"Please, I'm your favorite target."

"You are." I say laughing.

He pins me to a tree. "We're finally away from everyone else." He whispers.

I cock an eyebrow. "You're a smart boy; you could've come up with some reason to get me alone."

"I figured I'd let you do the honors." He says smirking. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Oh what was I thinking?" I say mockingly. "I'm so vulnerable. Help, help,"

"Oh c'mon, you've screamed louder than that."

"Naughty," I say laughing.

"Every day,"

"Are you going to kiss me or are we just going to stand here making immature and rather disturbing remarks towards each other?" I say tilting my head.

"Hm, they both sound fun." Gale says pretending to weigh his options in his head.

"You know what also sounds fun?" I purr catching him off guard.

I push him away and swing my ax back onto my shoulder. "Chopping a tree down," I say smirking at the irked look on his face. "Sorry Gorgeous lost your chance."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles following me deeper into the woods as I search for the right type of tree.

"What are we looking for?" Gale asks.

"I'm looking for a tree that's sturdy, yet flexible, and strong but malleable. It's complicated. I'm thinking, here we go, right here." I say coming to a good tree. "You have the first hour or so of chopping off, I have to get the branches first."

He smirks at me. "Thought I had to do most of the work?"

"You will," I say chuckling. "Do you know how easy it is to chop branches?"

"No,"

"Almost as easy as chopping the actual tree," I say poking his chest.

Gale grabs my waist and pulls me to him, bringing his lips to mine. I smirk slightly through the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, burying a hand in his hair.

An arrow goes flying past our heads and we dive apart.

"Damn it Katniss," I snap looking at the arrow embedded in the tree we were about to chop down. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get an arrowhead out of a tree like this?"

Katniss comes jogging through some brush.

"You're not a deer."

Gale smirks, knowing what I'm about to say.

Well, almost.

"And you're not a platypus, now that we know what we're not; let's talk about what we _are_. I'm Johanna, and you're dead." I say threateningly.

"I'm sorry, it's not like it impaled you or anything. My aim's getting off." She says dully walking over to the tree.

"Oh no," I say my voice rising in pitch in an attempt to irritate her. "My aim's getting off; I didn't kill two people that I mistook for deer. I guess I better practice."

Gale sniggers behind his hand.

"It was a mistake." She says getting annoyed.

"What're you gonna do? Shoot at puppies thinking they're squirrels?" I say sarcastically. "Speaking of, where's Raider?" I ask turning on Gale.

"Oh, uh," Gale says his face falling.

"Tell me later." I say tilting my head. I turn back to Katniss as she starts to dig into the wood with her knife.

"No, no, no," I snap ripping her away from the tree. "I'll dig it out after it's been chopped. If, the shaft is still attached." I growl.

"Fine," She says lifting her hands in surrender. "Okay,"

She jogs off in another direction in search for other animals.

I look at the arrow in frustration. "She's not getting the arrow back." I growl snapping the shaft off.

Gale chuckles. "That's the mature thing to do Jo."

"Yeah, well," I growl looking at the imperfection. "What happened to Raider?"

Gale's face falls again. He scratches the back of his neck. "He got hit by a truck."

What? Raider's dead?

"Oh," I say sadly. "Was he in too much pain?"

"He died close to instantly Jo." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

I nod and allow him to hug me.

"Let's get started." I say pulling away from him.

I launch myself up the tree towards the top.

I perch myself on one of the smaller branches. The branches are positioned in a way that I could only get to the right branch if I am on top of it.

"Great," I mutter climbing past the branch. "This'll take longer than expected."

I swing my legs over, hook my ankles around a thin nearby branch and swing down, upside down, my ax in my hands.

"Johanna?" Gale says looking up worriedly. "You're gonna fall!"

"No I'm not." I say rolling my eyes and aiming a powerful strike towards the soft spot of the branch, showering Gale in chips of wood. "I've lost count how many times I've done this."

"Be careful!"

"I'm fine!" I grunt. I have to crunch my body forwards to get the right angle, so my wound stings.

Well, more of burns with the power of a thousand suns.

"Gale!" I say after about an hour of chopping. "It's about to fall, get around to the other side of the tree!"

He follows my directions and three chops later, there's a cracking sound, and half of the tree comes splitting down, hitting me in the back of the head with a couple of twigs.

It pretty much splits the tree in half. I swing up and grip the branch I'm perched on carefully silently hoping the tree doesn't come down with its major branch.

I bite onto my knuckle as the tree sways precariously.

Gale seems to have paled several shades.

"That worked a little too well." I grumble to myself as I scramble down the tree.

"That almost took the whole tree down." Gale says walking over to me.

"I know." I say shading my eyes and looking up at the tree. "I guess I found the heart."

"Yeah I guess you did." Gale says looking at me.

"Let's get started then." I say swinging my ax to rest on my shoulder and sauntering over to the tree.

I slam my ax into a weak notch in the tree. "Aim there," I say to him as he picks up his ax.

He slams his ax into the tree, going upwards.

I rub my temple. "Really? Has no one taught you to swing an ax?"

"I was taught how to swing a pick Jo." Gale says cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay, well you want to swing at an angle, kind of push the blade downwards like this, and then rip it off, chunks will come chipping off. You kind of make a wedge out of it, and then when the tree falls, it comes down this direction. We just run out of the way." I say swinging the ax in a demonstration.

Gale watches and smirks at me. "How are we going to carry this?"

"Maybe we'll recruit Peeta, but for the most part, it's not difficult. This isn't a big tree Gale."

"Isn't a big tree? What planet are you from?"

"The tree planet," I say smirking. "This is a training tree."

I swing my ax, getting a sizeable chunk from the tree. "I'll sharpen the blades again tonight; tomorrow I have to chop this into more reasonable chunks."

"You know how to make things Jo." Gale says smirking.

I laugh. "I'm better at destroying them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you've known me long enough to understand that I'm not normal." I say smirking.

Gale and I chop for an hour before we take a break.

He sits on the ground leaning against the already fallen branch, he had lost his shirt awhile ago, and I lay on the ground beside him, with my feet propped up on the branch beside his head.

I prop the back of my head on my hands and look up at the tree tops above us.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I don't like it here." I say scrunching my nose.

"Why not? I thought you loved forests?"

"The soil is damp, salty, and sandy, the trees are short and far apart, and the air is humid and just as salty, all the trees are brittle and the sky is too blue. The clouds are wispy, not heavy and dark, and the rain is never warm. The breeze blows the wrong way, and there's no sweat stench or the sounds of chopping. The birds are the wrong type of birds and the leaves are too broad and elongated. There aren't any bears or wild cats; there are no fox holes or coyotes." I say scrunching my nose. "And there's no crackpots preaching about God and religion standing on old tree stumps. Come to think of it, there aren't any tree stumps."

Gale raises his eyebrows. "You remember all of that?"

"Of course I do." I say looking at him oddly. "You don't remember those kinds of details in District Twelve?"

"I remember the smell of laundry detergent, pine, and animal carcasses. I don't miss it though. I especially don't miss the sounds of starving children or wailing babies." He says a shiver running down his spine. "I didn't grow up in the good part of the District."

I laugh. "None of us did."

"We were the poor District." Gale says shrugging.

"We were the illiterate District." I say smiling up at him.

"I don't think any District really focused on education." Gale says chuckling. "I'm sure you didn't have to worry about that though."

"Right," I say looking away.

That's right. Education is totally my strong suit.

I sit up so that I'm sitting cross-legged beside him, facing the branch.

He pecks me on the lips and sits back stretching his arms. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Oh grow a pair." I say teasingly. "I've done that since I was nine."

"Nine?"

"I wasn't supposed to start chopping until twelve, but I couldn't follow directions from the eleven year old logging team leader, because you have to float the logs down and the kids do better with keeping them straight and stuff and I didn't like following directions. So the foremen got annoyed and just put me on the chopping team and sent me into the branches three years early." I say proud of myself. "I was a special child."

"Special indeed," Gale says smirking as he looks me up and down.

I scoff and shove him. "I'm special in many ways, let's not get specific."

He smiles wickedly. "Why not?"

I lean in so that we're so close we can practically feel our lips brushing against each other. "Let's get back to work shall we?" I say wickedly.

I wrench away from him and stand up. I hold out my hand to help him up.

He takes it and pulls himself up. He doesn't let my hand go as he pulls me close to him. "Let's,"

He whips around and walks over to the tree. I watch him for a split second, smirking.

"I don't know if I should call you Gorgeous, or Tease right now." I say slamming my ax into the tree.

"You started it." He grunts, his ax thudding into the trunk.

"So what if I did?" I say smirking at him. "Hey, back off." I say holding my hand up and backing away as the tree sways. "Here, lemme finish it off. Stand over there."

He nods and backs off to where I pointed.

There's really nothing sexier than a slightly sweaty, muscular, shirtless man with an ax over his shoulder.

Especially if, that man is Gale Hawthorne.

I slam my ax into the tree several more times before the tell tale crackle tells me it's time to move out of the way.

I jog towards where Gale is standing and watch as the tree tumbles down, snapping and splintering. Birds take flight and several other animals run from their hiding spots.

"So now it's getting that back to Annie's." Gale says looking towards me for guidance.

"Alright, let's get moving." I say slamming my ax into the trunk so that it stuck out.

Gale attempts to do the same thing, but ultimately fails.

"District Twelve, lacking proper ax handling education." I mutter sticking my tongue out at him and grabbing up his ax, sticking it next to my ax with a dull thud.

"I bet you wouldn't know how to wield a pick." Gale says sticking his tongue out at me.

"So? I'd learn fast."

"Sure," Gale says sarcastically.

"C'mon," I say rolling my eyes. "You stand at the base, and I'll get the branch side."

"We're not going to be able to lift-"

"Lift with your knees not your back." I say getting a grip on a couple of branches and knots in the trunk. I crouch down and prepare to lift. "One, two, three,"

We grunt as we manage to lift the trunk off the ground and position it on our shoulders.

"How the fuck did you know we would be able to lift this?" Gale says shocked.

"It's called estimation." I say laughing. "Now let's go."

We walk through the forest, every now and again Gale would stumble or trip and I'd end up grunting in pain, but for the most part it was easy chopping from there.

"An entire tree for one little chair?" Annie says as we walk around the bend.

"Okay, knees not back." I say positioning the log so that I could settle it down.

"Got it," Gale grunts. "Ready?"

"Ready," I say. We set the log down in front of the house on Annie's front lawn.

I spring up immediately ready to get to the next part.

Gale sits down leaning against the log wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What is Gorgeous tired?" I tease poking him with my foot.

"Not everyone is as gifted as you are at being superhuman." Gale says back at me.

I smirk down at him. "Tomorrow comes the hard part."

"You mean that was the easy part?" Gale asks breathless.

"Of course, what did you expect?" I ask perching on the log beside his head. "Picking dandelions and hunting deer?"

"Right, deer," Gale says chuckling.

**A/N Hey guys! So, exams week, I'm a stress ball, I've had one kickass martial arts class. Basically, I'm just a writing machine this week. So, do me a favor, and voice your gratitude, or complete disgust, in a review? Please?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Ugh!" Gale groans sitting down in the living room beside Posy, Tai, and I as we color. "There are muscles in my body aching, that I didn't even know I had."

"Oh stop complaining." I say teasingly. "Yep, I think yours definitely looks better." I say to Posy as we compare drawings.

She smiles up at me and continues coloring.

"Here," I say turning the crayon in Tai's hand right side up, so that it actually colored on the paper. "That's better," I say tickling him.

He squeals in laughter.

"What color is that?" I ask pointing at the blue.

He rambles out an incoherent string of sounds.

"Let's try that again, _with feeling_." I say smiling at him. "What color is that?" I move to the purple.

He says an almost identical string of sounds, only a little more vigorously.

"Could you repeat that? Maybe mix in a vowel or two?"

He says it louder.

"You've got feeling down, let's get coherency." I say poking his stomach. "Can you say blue?"

He points at me with a cute little frown and starts telling me off in his own little language, loudly.

"You're really loud." I whisper smiling.

"Nah!" He shouts shoving the corners of my lips downwards. He starts rambling again.

"Right, I can't be happy if I'm in trouble." I say trying not to smile.

"When are you not in trouble Johanna?" Gale says smirking at me over Posy's hunched back.

"I don't remember the last time I wasn't in trouble." I say smirking over my shoulder at him.

Tai tells me off, and then finally he's done. He picks up his drawing and shoves it into my face.

"Thank you, is it for me?" I ask looking at the scribbles.

"Nah!" He says pointing towards the kitchen.

"Ma?" I ask tilting my head.

"Nah! Mommy," He says shoving his hand onto my lips. "Mommy,"

"Your, Ma?" I ask tilting my head.

"Nah!" He shouts getting angry. "Mommy,"

"Oh right, Mommy," I say standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Annie,"

She turns around from her conversation with Sophie. "Yes?"

"Your son wants you to have this." I say handing the paper to her.

"It's beautiful."

"Newsflash, blue no longer has vowels in it." I say seriously. "He's fascinated with my face, by the way. Then again, who isn't?" I say cockily strutting off.

"Just like Finnick," Annie says chuckling.

"Where do you think he got it from?" I call over my shoulder, winking at her, and walking back into the living room.

I enter the room to find Peeta and Gale in a conversation, and there's Katniss as far away from Gale as possible.

Posy and Tai probably disappeared off to the beach or something with the boys.

I plop down onto the couch next to Katniss.

"How's it going Fire Feathers?" I ask winking.

"Fine," She says lost in her own thoughts.

"It don't look like it."

"Doesn't," She says vaguely.

"What?"

"You said 'it don't' it should be 'it doesn't'."

"Since when have I cared?" I say rolling my eyes. "Even then, I'm not exactly the most literate person on the planet."

"It doesn't matter." She says quietly, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Upset that he's here?" I ask nodding towards Gale.

"So what if I am?" She snarls defensively.

"So you are?" I ask tilting my head. "You would think, him being your last real friend other than Peeta and Haymitch that you would hang onto him tighter."

"You wouldn't understand." She says scoffing and turning her head from me.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"Yeah you wouldn't understand." She snarls standing up.

I narrow my eyes at her. "How so?"

She groans and rolls her eyes walking from the room.

Peeta moves to follow her.

"I got it." I say rolling my eyes. "Gee kid, there is such thing as too clingy." I say shoving his shoulder with a smirk on my way out.

I walk briskly after her as she storms towards the beach.

"Explain to me exactly how I wouldn't understand." I snarl after her. "Listen up sweetheart, you aren't the only with problems."

She whirls on me. "You don't think I don't know that?"

She thinks she scares me. She actually thinks she scares me. "With the way you're acting, yeah I do." I snap.

"How do you expect me to act?" She shouts back. "You knew he'd be coming here didn't you? You wear the same uniform; you had to have known he was coming back."

"Of course I did." I say tilting my head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She shouts back. "You could have given us some sort of warning!"

"You're the only one complaining sweetheart." I simper. "Why would I warn you? Just to have you sneak out in the middle of the night, to be caught, and used for ransom, then killed anyway because you're _the precious Mockingjay_."

She looks taken aback.

"You're not here for a resort vacation." I say advancing. "You're here because a bunch of spoiled angry as fuck rebels want everyone dead. Now, we can discuss why of all people I wouldn't understand, or you can shut the fuck up, before I rip your throat out. I don't care if you _are_ the Mockingjay."

She stands limply. I'm almost exactly her height, although I'm a little taller, I'm definitely more muscular, and I just happen to have the skill of projecting myself several feet taller than I really am.

Her shoulders sag slightly, while my muscles protrude due to being angry.

"I can see you calculating." I say cocking an eyebrow. "And I can see that disappointment. That, 'my ally is more likely to kill me before I can even turn around to run' disappointment on your face. You can't run sweetheart. I may not be a hunter." I lean in so that I'm in her face. "But I'm a Victor just like you are."

I'm basically kicking her to her knees and demanding respect from her or I'll kill her.

"I'm not going back there until he's gone." She chokes out after a pause.

"That's a problem ain't it sweetheart?" I say sneering. "Neither of you are leaving. You because I'm not going to be responsible for our dearest Mockingjay becoming our dearest martyr, and him because he's not going to give in to you. I get it, he reminds you of Prim." I roll my eyes. "Annie reminds me of Finnick, you remind me of, well, something not very, eh, child friendly."

She looks offended and slightly scared. Although her jaw line is set.

She's the worst actress on the planet.

"It's not the same."

"Oh is it?" I roll my eyes. "Annie won, so my sister is dead, if my sister had one, Annie would be dead. I don't even get the pleasure of wishing it had been different. You however, what's your problem again? Oh right, he built bombs. The bombs that Coin used to kill Prim. That was such a tag team effort! You know, I hate the inventor of guns." I say shrugging. "Why? Well a gun killed my other sister. You don't see me getting pissy around guns now do you? Get your fucking act together so that we don't have to deal with the stupid blatant elephant in the room." I snarl.

"The inventor of guns wasn't your best friend." She growls back.

"You have my sympathy." I say sarcastically.

She glares at me.

"I can carry you back you know." I say glaring back. "I'm stronger than you think."

She starts to trudge back like the moody teenager she is.

I shove her inside, she glares at me, and I return the glare.

I snatch up the ax in the corner and start sharpening it, sitting on my bed on the far corner.

With every ring of the metal, I glare at Katniss.

Katniss crosses her arms and looks away from us.

Oh look, she's pouting. Poor, poor, baby! She just needs a hug and a lollipop. That'll work just fine.

Gale and Peeta both look uncomfortable.

Peeta just looks frightened.

Every chime of the ax blade reverberated around the room, bouncing through the silence.

Gale leaves the room looking at me curiously.

"So, eh, what happened?" Peeta asks awkwardly.

Katniss is silent. I continue to sharpen the blade roughly. She definitely deserves everything I said to her outside. Any idiot would be able to tell.

She's always constantly moping and pushing everyone off.

Fine by me, but she won't keep hurting Gale that way.

Another stroke, the sound pierces through the tension.

"I'll take that as a not now," Peeta says leaving the room hesitantly.

Katniss jumps up and run to the back room where she and Peeta share a room. I set my ax down and desert the now empty room. Annie is in the kitchen cooking something fishlike.

"Do you cook anything other than fish?" I asks leaning next to her.

"On occasion," She says smiling. "Complaints can be taken up with my ass."

"Will do," I say winking at her. "Speaking of your ass, where is Sophie?"

"She just had to do an interview with me, she left early. How does my ass remind you of Sophie?" She asks laughing.

"Well, for starters, she looks like one, acts like one, and she's always up one." I drawl.

Annie laughs, she doesn't answer back.

"It's so boring here." I say leaning my forehead on a cupboard. "So much drama it feels like school again."

Annie chuckles. "I'm guessing you weren't a fan of school."

"Never," I say rolling my eyes. "Everyone knew, if you have a problem with Johanna Mason, you take it up with your fists. Rumors and shit don't work on her."

"Why's that?" She asks smiling at me.

"Because anything they'd make up, I'd find away to say it's true and make it enhance my reputation."

"Like what?"

"One said I was a slut."

"Were you?"

"Of course I was," I say looking at her with a smirk. "And I owned it."

She bursts into laughter. "You're the best Jo." She says stirring a pot and flipping a searing fish. "We're having boiled shrimp."

"What's shrimp?"

She looks at me. "Really?"

"What? District Seven!"

"Right, well, you'll see at dinner."

"Alrighty then," I say in mock surrender. "Testy,"

She laughs as I retreat from the kitchen out to the back porch where everyone save Katniss and Annie are sitting around talking and laughing.

I walk over to Peeta and put him in a headlock, digging my knuckle into his scalp.

I finally release him and sit down between him and Gale. Tai runs up to me and climbs onto my lap.

"How's it going kid?"

He starts playing with my lips. The kid is just fascinated by my face.

Hey, so am I. I mean how can one person look so fucking sexy without blinding people?

"So what was that all about with Katniss?" Gale asks, just too curious to leave it.

"You should know Gorgeous, we don't get along." I say smiling wickedly.

"C'mon Jo, we're dying to find out." Peeta practically begs.

"I told her to grow a pair and stop acting like a little bitch." I say inspecting my nails.

Gale snickers into his hand. Peeta outright laughs. Hazelle, Gale, Rory, Vick, and I tilt our heads confused. We assumed he'd get just as angry as Katniss did.

"She does kind of have that teenage angst going on doesn't she?" Peeta says through his laughter.

"You practically took the words from my mouth." I say smirking.

**A/N Shorter chapter I know, but I didn't want to write a long one, for fear that you'd lose the point of the plot moving along. Anyway, review?**

**OH ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Slenderman is totally awesome, dude you rock! 100****th**** reviewer! Sorry this wasn't last chapter, I forgot about it, anyway, I'm pretty sure you were one of the ones who have been with this story since the very beginning, and for that you deserve a medal. Unfortunately, I can't give you one. :/ So, thank you so muchhh! :DDD**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Katniss doesn't show up for dinner. We're mostly silent as we wonder where she is.

"I'll go talk to her." Peeta says getting up.

Ha, have fun with that cupcake.

We watch him go. Well, looks like it's time to diffuse some tension.

"Okay, I can't believe I didn't know what shrimp was." I say taking a bite. "It's fantastic."

"They had it at the Victory Tours." Annie says shrugging.

"Because I was so focused on what I was shoving down my throat." I say looking at her. "I was focused on keeping the grubby hands of the _wonderful_ Capitol people off of me."

"Good point." Annie says taking another bite.

The silence falls again. Well, I've done all I can here.

Peeta comes back looking worried. "She's not there."

I grip the table. "What did you say?" I growl looking at the table.

"She's not there. She must've slipped out the window."

Gale keeps me in my seat with a firm hand on my thigh. "She's probably out hunting. That's what she does. Tomorrow morning if she doesn't show up, we'll go out looking for her." He says reasonably.

"Why, if she were going hunting, would she slip out of a window?" I practically shout.

"Johanna," Gale says calmly. "We can't raise the alarms now. Paylor would kill us if she is just out hunting."

"And if she ran off?" I say gritting my teeth.

"You can't attach her to your hip Johanna."

I stand up snarling. I walk from the room, punch a wall, and walk back into their room. Peeta follows me.

"You're going to get blood all over the place."

"I don't give a flying fuck."

I open the dresser. Okay, she's still got clothes here.

"How many outfits did she bring with her?"

"Three, plus the one she's wearing."

"There are two outfits." I say gripping the dresser until my knuckles turn white, blood oozes from my knuckles.

"One could be in the wash." Peeta says hopefully.

I open the closet door. "No jacket, no bow, no arrows, no burlap sack. She's out there with her weapons. Laughable if she thinks she can fight off the rebels with a fucking bow and arrow. Oh yeah, if she weren't the Mockingjay I'd hunt her down myself." I snarl. "Anything else she'd never take with her on a hunting trip, but would never leave behind?"

"That pearl I gave her in the Arena." He says pointing at me.

We tear apart the room looking for it. "Did she bring it with you?"

"Yeah, I remember her forcing them to allow her to go back and get it. It's still wrapped up in the parachute."

"It isn't here." I snarl. "She's run off."

"I don't think she'd leave Peeta." Gale says in the doorway. He chuckles darkly. "She wanted to run away before the Quell. She asked me to come along; she wanted her family, my family, Haymitch. But she wouldn't leave without Peeta."

I chuckle darkly. "What's better than the Mockingjay Gorgeous?"

He tilts his head in confusion.

"Peeta Mellark," I say looking at Peeta. "Someone who's likely to have information, which's willing to give it if it means saving the one they love. Oh and even better, the one they love is the Mockingjay. The Mockingjay, in exchange for the Mockingjay's bitch." I look back at Gale. "Just another reason to leave. To keep her _dearest_ Peeta Mellark from undergoing even more pain on her account."

"She wouldn't bring him along if they were looking for her." Gale says regretfully.

"Yeah, I'm still in the room." Peeta says wearily.

"But we still can't raise the alarms." Gale says shaking his head. "There's still that chance that she'll come back."

"In the morning," I say warningly. "We search the woods. If by this time tomorrow we haven't found her, I'm going full on bloodhound on her ass."

Gale smirks. "Be my guest."

"Make sure to slap her a couple times." Peeta says rubbing his face in frustration.

"That's a given." I say shrugging as we leave the room.

That really rubs me the wrong way. I told her specifically not to run off.

I snarl and attempt to punch the wall again. Gale stops my hand. He twists it so that he can see my knuckles.

"Why?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.

"I can't exactly go out chopping right now." I say tilting my head and wrenching my hand from his grasp. "It's nothing I haven't done before. It's been awhile, but it's nothing I haven't done before."

He nods. "We should get you a punching bag."

"Find me the Inferno Imbecile and I'll be just fine." I say sitting down on my bed and crossing my legs. "I'm going to kill her when we find her."

"Don't kill her."

I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I won't kill her. I'll maim, seriously injure, or brutally beat her half to death. Pick two."

"Oh two? Wow, you're being lenient."

"I'm a generous person." I say shrugging.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." He says kissing my forehead.

I glance around us. No one noticed.

"When are we going to tell them?" I murmur.

"As soon as we get Katniss back here." Gale whispers ruffling my hair.

"Are we even going to bother telling Katniss?"

"It wouldn't be fair to leave her out." He says shrugging.

"Because she's been so inclusive of her life." I say rolling my eyes.

He chuckles, ruffles my hair again, and walks back into the kitchen to tell everyone else what we've come up with.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Damn Katniss. The moment I get my hands on her. My hands will be around her throat.

I get up and sit back down at the table to finish my now lukewarm food.

I specifically told her not to run off. So what does she do? She runs off. She knows that the rebels are going to kill her after we give her all we have for ransom, and yet, she still runs off on her own.

I bolt my food down, jump up from the table and grab a pen and a pad of paper.

I start scribbling down things we'll need.

"What are you doing?" Hazelle asks.

"I'm making a list of things we'll need." I mumble. "Things to hike with. Peeta you're staying here."

"What but Katniss-"

"Needs someone who can hike through the woods, quietly, and do well in combat. Cupcake, I've been in the Arena with you, you're anything but quiet. Gale, you and I are going for her."

"Why Gale?" Peeta asks desperately.

"It's kind of our job, and he's in better shape, has all of his limbs, that definitely helps. Besides, he knows Katniss best, he'll be able to track her through little habitual patterns she has. Like a spiral motion in unknown territory like she did in the Seventy- fourth. Gorgeous here has hunted with her for years. He knows how she works. He'll be able to spot her traps, her arrow notches, her carved carcasses. Let's face it Peeta, you know her behavior in a different way, but right now we need her primal side, not her emotional one." I say scribbling onto the pad. "I doubt Hazelle or Annie should really come. This could get extremely dangerous, Annie, you're definitely not going. Hazelle you have children here to take care of. Gale we'll need our guns, knives, my axes, it probably wouldn't hurt if you had your bow and arrows. You may not be as fantastic as Mrs. Burnt Bread out there when it comes to shooting. I've seen her, she's good, but it's quiet for actual eating. We'll need food to survive, and we can't spare the weight for it in our packs. We'll need water, we'll need first aid, because let's face it we're going to get hurt I can just feel it."

"How does she come up with all of this?" Peeta asks the room as I pause to let that entire ramble sink in.

"I'm pretty sure she does this when she can't sleep." Annie says smiling at me.

"Not far from it." I say pointing at her like I were the teacher calling on the student.

"Okay, food, water, weapons. We'll need shelter Jo." Gale points out. "Where are we going to start?"

"I've done a lot more with a lot less." I say shaking my head. "She climbed out the window, facing the beach. If she's running like we think she is, then she'll want to entire the forest as quickly as possible correct?"

"Yeah," He and Peeta chorus.

"So she'll enter from the west side of the forest. She'll want to get as deep as possible. She'll want to find animals she knows, because she's a Victor." I say simply pacing back and forth. "A Victor doesn't eat strange animals." I say glancing at the leftover shrimp. "Unless suggested upon by a trustworthy individual. Rue and berries, Peeta and different kinds of breads I'm sure. That cooks in District Thirteen Sue, or something, and the wild dog."

"Dandelions," Peeta says smiling slightly at something in his own head.

"Her father," Gale says nodding at Peeta's interjection.

"Let's just hope she doesn't come to trust someone that she shouldn't should she run into anyone." I say perching myself on the counter top tapping the pen to my bottom lip. "In order to find familiar animals and plants and such, she knows she has to change the water content," I say pointing towards the beach. "Less salt water."

"She's not going to stay on the west coast." Gale says simply.

"Right," I say a million things going through my mind. "She has to change the acidity of the soil; she has to change the temperature of the air. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would go into unfamiliar territory if she's been spooked."

"So," Peeta starts.

"She's not going to go south." Gale and I finish.

"She's going north, northeast, and east." I say simply. "So we have to aim our spiral in that direction. Instead of a spiral, it'd be more of a sweep."

"She's looking for familiarity." Gale says nodding.

"So you'd be the only one who can tell us what familiarity will look like." I say distractedly. "The only problem,"

"She doesn't want me around." Gale says burying his face in his hands.

"But if I'm there." Peeta says brightly.

"No," I say looking at him. "You're not coming with us Peeta. If you're there she'll try to convince you to go off with her. If you both get captured, there's no way of getting you guys out of there. If it's just her, I _might_, _might_ have an idea to get her out. Just a little twisted reason." I say jumping down and pacing again. "If it's all of us," I say stopping. "Well, we'll see who takes precedence."

"Katniss," All of the adult's chorus.

"Rory, take Posy to bed please," Hazelle asks her son.

"Tai too?" He asks standing up.

"No he's alright." Annie says shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer."

He nods and takes Posy's hand.

"You have an oddly well thought out plan Johanna." Hazelle says sitting back and looking at me as I pace.

"This is her kind of thing." Annie says smiling almost proudly at me.

"I said that tomorrow afternoon I'm going to go full out bloodhound on her." I say shrugging. "I'm going to find her, slap her until one side of her face is paralyzed, and then slap her a few more times."

Gale sighs. "We need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow if she doesn't come back tonight."

"Damn straight." I growl.

"Are you staying with Rory and Vick?" Hazelle asks Gale.

"No, I'm staying in an inn." He says shrugging. "It's a little crowded."

"Alright," She says tiredly. "Let's go to bed all."

Everyone gets up and parts towards their separate bedrooms. Peeta, tragically alone.

I continue to pace through the kitchen. Gale watches me for a little while. "You need to get some sleep too Jo."

I ignore him and continue to think. It doesn't feel like enough.

"It's not right. There's got to be something else we're missing." I mumble. "We're beyond fucked."

"Jo, come on." He whispers wrapping his arms around my waist, effectively ending my pacing. "You're not getting any sleep here are you?"

"Not now," I mumble trying to shrug him off.

He's bigger and stronger than I am. I guess I should have expected this.

He kisses my neck. "Come back to the inn with me. We'll be alone. You can think aloud all you want."

I look back at him.

It's tempting. I mean, I need to figure out what the blatantly obvious, invisible, problem is.

I need to sleep. But I'll keep Gale awake, besides everyone will notice if I'm not here.

I shake my head. "No, they'll notice."

"You couldn't come up with an excuse?" Gale asks smirking down at me.

He has me there. Besides, I'm not exactly fighting real hard either.

"I'll keep you awake."

"Please, I could sleep through a train wreck."

I chuckle. "I am a train wreck."

"I've slept through that." He says kissing my forehead. "C'mon."

I keep the list and grab my ax as we leave.

"Does it hurt if I have my arms around your waist?" Gale asks suddenly aware of the placement of his arms.

"No," I say shaking my head. "It's pretty much healed."

We walk to the inn, a solid ten minute walk. We're mostly quiet.

"I can't believe she did this." I say groaning as we enter his room.

"I know." He says quietly. He walks to the other side of the room where he had dumped his rucksack before he had come to visit us.

I sit on the bed and watch him.

"I'm getting a shower. Care to join?"

I rub my face. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I say sighing.

We take a quick shower. Neither of us was very interested in harassing each other, making passes at each other, or actually having sex.

I dress in one of his t-shirts.

Like it did much. It barely covers me, it's so loose.

Gale stands rummaging through his rucksack. I notice the scars up and down his back. Thick pinkish scratches that mark his back like he had been attacked by a bear, but only on the back.

I'm up and over towards him so quickly and quietly his entire body tenses when I trace one of the scars with my finger.

"You got whipped." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," He says quietly.

I trace another one slowly. "How many lashes?"

"It was supposed to be forty. I passed out around sixty."

I take an involuntary sharp breath. "They could have killed you."

"Like that matters. I was the Mockingjay's cousin." He says bitterly.

I trace the scars with my fingertips. A shiver runs down his spine.

"What'd you do?" I ask leaning my forehead on his shoulder blade.

I can feel his muscles as they start to relax.

"I was hunting. I got a turkey, and that's illegal."

"Poaching would have gotten you strung up like the Capitol's decorative lights."

He chuckles bitterly. "I told them I found it inside the fence, so it was still a crime, but it was less punishable."

There's silence.

"How'd you get caught?" I break the silence after a minute or so.

"I walked right into it." He says shaking his head. "The Head Peacekeeper was one of Katniss and I's best customers, so when they switched out Head Peacekeepers with no warning, I got caught."

I continue to trace his scars.

"They're ugly aren't they?"

I chuckle. "Scars aren't supposed to be pretty Gorgeous. I'm sure you're disappointed."

He smiles despite himself. "I am."

He turns around and wraps his arms around me.

He needs to quit that. At least put on a shirt so I can control myself. Now is not the time to jump him Johanna. Calm yourself.

"You're cute." He says smirking down at me after awhile.

"Adorable I'm sure." I say stepping back and sitting on the bed.

"Vicious and terrifying, but if you grow a pair, you're cute." He says sitting down next to me and ruffling my hair.

I shove him away smirking.

"Even when you have an ax to someone's throat." He says teasingly.

"That's when I'm having the most fun." I say laughing.

Gale smiles at me and leans over to turn off the lights. "Good night Jo."

"G'night," I say curling up under the covers.

Gale wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his chest to my back.

It's barely seconds later that I can hear Gale's breathing even out, and soft snores come from his mouth.

Well, maybe not _soft_ snores.

I can deal with it.

The nightmares are strong tonight, but in a different way.

Not in that paralyzing fear way, and not in that my heart is being wrenched from my throat way.

More of, our entire country is going to go down the drain if we don't the find the stupid Mockingjay.

Surprisingly, it's not me that's waking Gale up. Gale wakes me up with his own nightmares.

"Gale," I say shaking him awake.

He sits straight up his hands in his hair. He's breathing heavily.

"Gale, calm down, it was a nightmare." Whatever it was.

He looks down at me, panic in his eyes.

"Prim," He says quietly.

He lies back down on his back. I look at him for several seconds. He's pushing back tears it looks like. Even Gorgeous Hawthorne can't escape the fear.

I crawl over and take his face into my hands.

"It wasn't you. No matter what she says." I whisper. I kiss him softly.

"I love you Jo."

"I love you too." I say quietly running my hands through his hair. "Go back to sleep."

I stroke his hair until he falls back to sleep.

I watch him sleep for awhile. He looks so much younger when he's asleep.

I look like a cougar.

I smile slightly to myself and roll over, to be absorbed back into the nightmares. Finally it's morning again.

Gale and I rise early, it's still dark outside.

I change into the clothes I wore last night. Gale changes into his uniform.

He grabs up his rucksack. "Let's go see if she came back." He says kissing me on the forehead.

I follow him out the door and through town.

We reach Annie's house. No one's up yet, so I change into a clean uniform and stretch out a little as Gale hands me a chunk of bread.

We wait around as everyone starts to filter through.

Peeta comes out looking distraught. "She didn't come back."

Gale and I jump into action in seconds.

We strap our weapons to our bodies quickly. In seconds we have our guns and other weapons strapped and hidden onto our bodies.

"Peeta," I say as we grab rucksacks to be packed. "You're loud, look in the forest she's been hunting in for the last couple of weeks. Gale, radio," I say coming up with another necessity.

"I've got a portable one." He says showing me and putting it into his rucksack.

"This afternoon we're coming back." I say distractedly. "If we haven't found her, we'll tell you, and we're going to leave. We won't come back until we find her or the rebels capture her."

I finish shoving things into my rucksack and grab a piece of paper. "Here is the frequency we're at." I say writing down a few numbers. "Keep the news on so that you can keep an eye on things. I don't care of the possibilities of Plutarch calling, don't let Peeta or anybody but you or Hazelle," I say to Annie. "To answer the phone. If Paylor calls pissed off at me and Gale because Katniss has been captured, radio us and we'll come."

She nods her eyes wide and her face drained of all the blood. "Be careful."

She tries to hug me. I duck away and walk towards the door Gale directly behind me.

"Peeta's in the forest right now."

"We need to get over there and comb the forest." I say as we walk quickly. "You know where she'll set up traps and stuff."

Gale nods and we take off at a jog.

We enter the forest quickly. Immediately we stop running and walk carefully.

Gale is on the lookout for traps. I keep my eyes to the trees.

No one ever looks up.

No one but me.

We walk through the forest, not caring of how loud we are. It'll scare off animals and Katniss will assume that it's Peeta.

We hear a crack.

Gale and I immediately stop.

Gale pulls his handgun. I scramble up a tree. I set up myself in an area I can see what's going on.

I roll my eyes. "Animal," I say hopping from the tree next to Gale.

He puts his gun down. "Great we're both on edge."

"Not exactly a bad thing at this point." I say checking the sun. "It's noon."

"Two more hours, then we make our way back."

I nod as we continue searching.

"There," Gale says pointing to a scratch of dirt. "Look, it's clearly a rabbit paw, but it's been swept upwards. And that branch right there isn't supposed to be bent that way. It was bent a different way do to the trap."

"Except there's no trap." I say looking at him. "She really is gone isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's gone." Gale says sighing angrily.

"Let's make our way back." I say tilting my head back the direction we came.

He nods as we start hiking back to Annie's place.

We make it back to find Peeta sitting on the porch, entirely on edge.

"I couldn't find her."

"We found one of her trap sites, it's been abandoned." Gale says grumpily shaking his head as he walks into the house.

I stand in front of Peeta. "I can count on you not to do anything stupid right?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"You know I'll stay here. There's still the possibility that she's coming back." Peeta says peering around me.

I enter the house.

Hazelle and Annie look beyond worried.

Gale is angrily pacing. I look to Annie and Hazelle.

"Any news on her, radio us okay?"

They nod quickly.

"C'mon let's go." I say grabbing up my rucksack and nodding towards the door.

Gale takes the lead.

We hike through forest rapidly until we get to the spot where her trap should be. Gale and I stop.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I ask him.

"Like you said yesterday, we sweep the forest."

I nod. "Let's go."

The silence that follows is deafening. The sounds of the forest invade our senses.

We come to the fence around District Four.

"Great," Gale says rolling his eyes.

"It's not on." I say launching myself up the fence. "Gale, the barbed wire is cut."

"What?" He says from below me.

"The barbed wire is cut. All the way down. I think the rebels might be invading the District on foot."

He climbs to be beside me to inspect the barbed wire.

I swing myself over the top and hop down. Gale follows close behind.

"From now on, weapons are never away." Gale says quietly.

"Of course." I whisper back.

I take my ax from my belt, and we're back to moving.

It's so silent. Gale barely breathes and eventually I forget that he's there.

I'm so hypersensitive to everything going on around me that I feel like I'm in the Arena again. The smells, the sounds, my senses are on overload.

The soil slowly grows darker, and the trees grow taller, the animals are more abundant and the air becomes fresher as we move away from the ocean.

We move in a sweeping motion. A light rain starts to fall.

It's a cold rain, and I can hear Gale shiver.

This day just gets better. We walk, straining our ears over the rain.

We give up for the day. It's almost impossible to see it's so dark.

"It's time to stop." Gale says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"We've been walking for hours."

"So?" I say looking at him. "We both know we can go on for days without stopping."

"Jo," Gale says warningly.

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes and putting my rucksack down. "I'll take first watch."

He nods as we both sit down. "You're not going to run off are you Jo?"

"I'm not stupid enough to do that."

He lies down next to me, and attempts to sleep. It's still raining making it difficult for him to sleep.

The forest seems to close in on me as the darkness suffocates me. The sounds are so loud and Gale's quiet snoring is pushing me closer to paranoia by the second.

I swear I'm going to beat Katniss with her own shoes the minute I see her.

**A/N Hey guys! So there was a bit of writer's block there in the end, I'm sorry if it's lacking. So, exams are over, I did just fine, and so updates should be more regular. Review please?**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The night was bad. I know I couldn't sleep so I don't bother waking Gale up until morning.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't ask questions.

I guess some things he just knows not to ask about.

I still somehow manage to keep up a fast pace as we search silently for any sign of Katniss. We're both determined and focused.

This is our area of expertise. In the forest, hunting.

Although this is his first time hunting a person, he does surprisingly well in looking for footprints and such.

I keep an eye on the treetops, desperate for something.

Day after day, we find nothing. The girl is a Victor; she knows how to hide herself.

Night after night, I convince Gale to allow me to have the first watch, and I don't wake him up until an hour or so before dawn. I barely sleep.

A week this goes on before Gale confronts me.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" He demands one morning.

"I just can't bring myself to sleep." I whisper.

"This isn't the Hunger Games Jo-"He begins.

"Right, two people hunting a girl down. Whilst others try to hunt her down to kill her." I growl bitterly. "This is as much the Hunger Games as the actual Games."

"You're not in the Arena. You can sleep."

"No," I say shaking my head. "No I can't."

"I'm not an ally Jo." Gale says frustrated. "I'm not going to kill you in your sleep or abandon you. Obviously I've trusted you enough to let you watch over me when I'm sleeping."

"This isn't about trust."

"Why don't you trust me?" He says over me angrily.

"Trust has nothing to do with this Gale."

He speaks over me again. "You know you can die from exhaustion. From lack of sleep, your brain will shut down. You can't survive without sleep."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

He speaks over me yet again. "You don't trust me Johanna."

"I try to!" I shout at him. "I try to trust you. I try so hard to trust you, but it's so hard! Because inside I can only think of what happened to everyone else I've ever cared about. Snow will never be dead to me! There will always be that threat that I will lose everyone I come to care about! And guess what? It's still there, because I don't lose them to death necessarily. I push them away. I push them away because I don't want them to go. So they have to leave. I try to trust you, but there's just something inside that's telling me that you're just going to leave. Welcome to the world of the Victors Gorgeous!"

I turn on my heel and march off through the trees.

"I'd never walk away Johanna!" Gale shouts after me.

"Who said leaving meant walking away?" I snarl turning around.

He's towering over me, we're close, but I still stare up at him challengingly, my jaw set and my eyes hard.

It's then that we here footsteps. Human footsteps.

We both turn, our shoulders touching, Gale has a gun, I have my ax.

A man appears; he has a long beard and a spear in his hand.

He launches it towards us. I knock the spear from its course with my ax. In three steps, I have him pinned to a tree by my forearm.

Gale barely had time to register what happened.

"Who are you?" I snarl.

He looks fearful. "Nobody, I'm nobody."

"You're a rebel." I snarl angrily.

"You're not from the Capitol." He says carefully. "I'm on your side."

I laugh. "The war's over sweetheart. The rebels _are _the Capitol people."

"I was trying to find District Four, and I g-got lost, three months ago. Please don't kill me." He begs.

In less than a second I have a blood red smile across his throat.

"Why'd you kill him?" Gale asks fearfully.

"He was hiding an accent didn't you see? He had a tattoo on his neck too. A little circus ring. Panem, bread and circuses, I bet if we look at the other side of his neck you'll find a loaf of bread." I say wrenching his neck around to show Gale. "I don't know about you, but I'm not into tattoos."

Gale opens his mouth, and then closes again. "How did you notice that?"

"I just did." I say shrugging.

He nods and pulls me towards him. He wipes splatters of blood from my face.

"I love you," He whispers kissing my forehead. "You need to get some sleep."

"I feel fine right now."

"Tonight, you are getting sleep." Gale says sternly.

I nod. "Alright,"

His lips twitch upwards and he moves to walk on. "Hey," I stop him. "I love you too." I say lifting myself onto my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He grins and leads us on through the forest.

An hour later and Gale stops dead in his tracks. "Look," He whispers.

There where he points, is a rabbit hanging from a tree. "Katniss," I breathe.

He nods.

"Okay, so you wait here, while I spiral out and try to find her."

"No," He says looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You could use the rest."

"I'm not just sitting here and doing nothing." I say glaring at him tiredly.

"You should be unconscious." Gale retorts. "Fine, we don't split."

Gale sits down at the base of the tree on one of the roots sticking up out of the ground.

I jump onto a low lying branch and start doing pull ups.

Seven pull-ups later and I'm sweating and starting to wake up more. I'm breathing only slightly heavily, but my muscles are starting to tingle and shiver with effort.

Pull ups are hard.

We hear rustling and Gale is up in a second. Katniss steps from the bushes. She looks at us with wide eyes, amazed that we're there.

I drop from the branch and push past Gale.

I take two steps and slam a punch into Katniss' face.

She's knocked back into a tree, her eye already beginning to bruise, and her nose slightly oozing a small trickle of blood.

I pin her to the tree with a hand around her neck.

"I fucking told you, not to run off." I snarl. Her face begins to darken. "I told you not to do anything stupid!" I grow louder. Her face is turning red. "What were you thinking? Oh Johanna's just lying about the army of pissed off rebels out for my skin and hide!" I say my voice rising in pitch in a mock imitation of her voice. Her face is a deep burgundy now. "Did you even think of Peeta?" I snarl. She starts to struggle to get my hand from her neck. She's not strong enough and her face is turning purple.

I'm wrenched from her throat by strong hands on my upper arms. I struggle to get back at her while Katniss gasps for breath on her knees.

She gets back up still gasping for breath. "You almost killed me." She says hoarse.

"Oh no," I say sarcastically. I wrench from Gale's grasp and slap her across the face. "I don't care if you are the Mockingjay, I'll rip your throat out." I snarl.

We hear roaring laughter.

We both turn around to find Gale gasping for breath as he wipes a tear from his eye. "She deserved that so much, and the Quell reference made the scene." He says laughing to himself.

I punch her again, _hard_.

She's on the ground at this point nursing a heavily bleeding nose.

We hear rapid gunshots and we are showered in bark from the trees. We dive behind them. Gale and I pull out our guns and Katniss uses her bow.

We shoot towards the sources of the shots.

"I need a better position." I growl towards Gale. I glance up the tree I'm hiding behind.

He nods. "Be careful!"

I scramble up the tree, and I do find a better visual.

I pull a scope from my rucksack and attach it to my gun, using it to find and aim for my targets.

Seven shots take out the five men shooting at the ground.

I drop beside Katniss. "No one ever looks up." I scoff.

I look over to Gale who's nursing a shot on his thigh.

I run over. "How bad is it?" I ask quickly starting to inspect it.

"Not so bad." He says wincing when I touch it. "It grazed the side of the tree, it's not deep."

I pick up a twig. "Bite this. I've got to get the bullet out."

He obeys and puts the twig into his mouth.

I stick my fingers into the tough flesh and manage to get the bullet out relatively quickly. I wince when Gale groans through his mouth full of twig.

"There you go," I say handing him the bullet. "Keep it as a souvenir." I say shrugging.

He spits the twig out quickly. He continues to struggle to get the taste from his mouth. "Willow, I hate willow."

I laugh. "That was oak Brainless." I say smiling. "Don't worry; I didn't give you poison oak."

"Reassuring," He says sarcastically.

I rip the bottom of my shirt off. I now look like I did when I was a young Victor, wearing cut off tank tops and shit like that.

He winces as I tie it tightly around his wound.

"On the bright side, you don't have to worry about getting your daily serving of fiber." I say smiling wickedly.

"I'm so worried about fiber." He says returning the smile with a flashy one of his own.

"Think you can walk?" I ask standing up.

"I'll need help but I can do it."

"Then we're leaving you behind. Die asshole die," I say poking him in the stomach with my foot. I offer him my hand and help him to his feet.

He winces but is capable of standing.

Katniss only watches with a slightly pale look on her face.

"Right you don't like medical stuff." I say looking at her. "Oh look, blood on my hands." I say shoving them into her face. "You also don't like nudity." I say smiling wickedly. "You won't forget when you met me now will you." I stop the smiling. "I know your weaknesses Mockingjay." I snarl. "Remember that."

She looks edgy.

We hear a snap of a twig.

I beckon for them to follow away from the sound.

More footsteps can be heard. We start to pale now that we can hear just how many.

This part of the forest is crawling with rebels. How Katniss managed not to notice them I have no clue, but she notices them now.

The footsteps speed up.

We break out into a run. Gale's more of a quick limp. We reach a long meadow, with many huge bushes.

"Shit," I breathe. "This is not going to work."

Katniss and I jog ahead to one of the bushes, looking for a way to hid inside.

"That looks curious." I say noticing the growing patterns of the bushes. I take my knife and cut away at part of the bush. "A door!" I whisper-yell to Gale.

He limps over as Katniss and I slip in, closing the door carefully.

We're inside a house.

A small shack really, but it looks almost ancient with its brick and flooring styles.

"An ancient house," I whisper.

Nature has long since taken over this place. There are plenty of different things here living.

Of course we hear a low growling sound.

"Wolves," I say pulling an ax and dropping to the stance we always took back in District Seven when fighting off a wildcat. We didn't have many problems with wolves. We had problems with bears, wildcats, and wild dogs.

There was only one wolf. Huge and gray, its hair stands on end all down it's back. Its teeth are a dingy yellow and saliva drips from its chops menacingly.

Katniss shoots an arrow straight through its eye.

"Why'd you kill her?" I say looking at it in pity. "I could've just hit her with the flat of my blade and she'd run off!"

Gale motions to be quiet and we crouch beside of what used to be a window.

We hear footsteps and voices. "She has to be here somewhere, check behind all of the bushes. Go into the forest! She has to be here!"

I glare pointedly at Katniss.

Gale strategically places himself between me and Katniss.

We wait in baited silence for hours before they finally move on.

I stand up and stretch. I turn on Katniss. "You thought me beating you up back there is bad? Just wait until we get away from here." I snarl.

I hear quiet yipping.

I turn my head to the back where there is a tangle of branches and vines hiding the corner of the room from the world. I duck inside.

"Pups," I say picking the four little puppies up.

I show them to Katniss. "This is why you don't kill female wolves." I say glaring at her. "Wolves are endangered, thanks to our dumbass ancestors. They're still having trouble repopulating. Look, they've just opened their eyes. Look at that little face." I coo shoving one of the pups in her face. "You killed its mother you monster."

"I didn't know you were such an animal lover." Gale says amused.

"Only the ones that don't mind eating humans." I say scoffing and sitting down putting the pups on the ground in front of me.

They start to play with each other, none realizing that I'm not their mother.

There are two black ones a white one and a gray pup.

I smile at the black ones. They're submissive. The gray one is the biggest. He's more dominant over the other pups. The white one is on the bottom; however, she takes her other brothers down in playing with clever little tricks.

"I like her." I say pointing at the white one.

Gale sits down carefully across from me. "Is this how you got Raider?"

"Yeah, where else would I get him from?"

"No wonder he was so huge." Gale says rolling his eyes. "He wasn't a dog."

"He was. He was just a wild one." I say giving him a wicked smile.

"Please tell me you're not going to keep one of those." Katniss says rubbing her temple.

"Is Ember Imbecile feeling guilty?" I ask picking up the white one and holding her up to show Katniss the cute face. "Look at the family you tore apart." I say stroking the pup's head.

Katniss' eyes tear up as she backs away. "Even you," She says moving to the corner to sulk.

Gale glares at me. "Really?"

"What?" I say completely clueless to what's going on. "It's just a bunch of wolf pups."

"You mentioned tearing apart families." Gale says rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"The war,"

I slap my forehead. "Shit," I say groaning. "The war that she started."

"Yeah," Gale says glancing at her.

I glare at her. "I'm not going to comfort her." I say quietly. "She's so full of herself. Yet no one notices."

"Believe me, I've noticed." Gale says looking at me. "Are you going to keep those puppies?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah," I say smiling down at the white one and picking up one of the sassier black ones. "These two."

"I would've thought that you would have gone for the dominant gray one." He says nodding towards the pup wrestling with its brother.

"That's exactly why not. If I'm going to train them, it needs to be one that knows its place is not on top. That slot is reserved for me. That way I can train them to respect me." I say letting the white one to chew on my finger a little.

I flip her onto her back. She gets up her mouth wide as she tries to get my finger. I pick her up and put her back on her back. She gets back up exactly the same way as before.

Gale smiles as he watches me play with the pup. "What's her name?"

"I haven't thought of that." I say shrugging. "I'll name her Skye. But I don't know about the boy."

"Interesting name." Gale says smirking at me. He picks up the other black pup that I hadn't chosen.

We're quiet for a bit as Gale plays with the other pups and I focus on the ones I'm keeping.

"Slade," I say randomly.

"Slade?"

"Yeah, that's his name." I say smiling down at the pups. "Slade and Skye,"

"Okay," Gale says smiling at me.

"Alright," I say stretching. "We should get moving."

I nod. I tear some vines and start weaving a little basket to keep the pups in. Gale follows my lead and weaves his own basket.

"Are you keeping the other pups for yourself?" I ask watching him.

"Yeah," He says chuckling. "They're cute, and you could give me a few pointers on training them."

"First off, you can't tame the wolf." I say as we put the pups into the basket and Katniss emerges from her pouting corner. "But you can become a part of its pack. That's as close as you can get."

"Good to know," Gale says smiling at me. "Let's get moving."

I strap the basket to my rucksack with the yipping pups. Gale does the same and Katniss peaks out the window's veil of vines and leaves.

"We're clear," She says quietly.

We nod and slip out of the hidden door and out into the night.

**A/N Hey guys! Second update in a day eh? I've even gotten a small bit of one of my originals written up too! It's a long weekend, so expect to be spoiled my dearies! Review? Spoil me please?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

We make it about a mile towards the fence before we come under fire again. Gale and I are on the ground immediately, and Katniss dives beneath a fallen tree.

Gale and I have our guns out shooting towards the sources, but we don't have very good visual of the people who are shooting at us.

"We have to make a run for it!" I shout at Gale over the deafening sound of guns.

He nods at me. "You and Katniss get out of here."

"Jackass do you honestly think either of us are leaving without you?" I say rolling my eyes. "Honestly how stupid are you?"

He glares at me. "Fine, but this makes things more complicated."

"Of course it does," I growl flipping my hair from my eyes as it's grown long enough to get in my way.

I nail a guy in the knee and he falls from his branch in the tree with a thud.

We start to crawl backwards still shooting at them carefully.

Gale takes in a sharp breath as the dirt between our heads explodes beside us.

That was pretty close.

"Let's get moving." I say kicking Katniss' hiding place.

She crawls behind and Gale and I crawl between the ground and the tree.

"We're just going to have to run." I say to the other two. "Gale can you run?"

"Not very fast." Gale says shaking his head.

I nod. "That'll have to do. They can't climb down from those trees nearly as fast as I can. They'll be at least twenty seconds; you think you can dodge bullets for twenty seconds?"

Gale shrugs. "We'll have to see."

I nod. "Let's go."

We all stumble to our feet and Katniss is off in the forest several feet ahead of us.

Gale trips and stumbles a few times, but he manages mostly to stay relatively close. We zigzag amongst the trees.

We reach the fence.

Katniss starts the climb quickly.

Gale catches up with us and Katniss is already on the ground on the other side.

Gale goes to grab the fence when suddenly an ominous buzzing starts to sound.

I stop him with a hand to his chest. Katniss' eyes widen as we all realize what just happened. They turned on the fucking fence.

"Shit," Gale and I whisper simultaneously.

"Katniss, run, go to Annie's place. Get help." I say quickly. "Don't fuck this up, got it?" I snarl.

She shakes her head glancing at the both of us. "You need to get out of there."

"Just get out of here!" Gale shouts seething. "Go!"

She runs off through the forest.

We watch her before we realize where we are and who's after us.

"You trust me to talk us out of this?" I ask as people come out of every fucking tree and bush around us.

"Of course," Gale says as we take a step back, careful not to touch the fence.

"Weapons down." Someone orders.

We take our rucksacks down, the poor pups yipping in fear and we strip ourselves of the guns on our waists and our axes.

We don't take the knives from our pockets or boots.

"Hey, it's Johanna Mason." Someone points out.

I smirk. "Hey it's a bunch of ass wipes with guns. Take a picture, boys, I've got places to be and people to see, and I'm not staying for very long."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"Because I know where the Mockingjay is." I say cockily. "Do I have your attention now?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Put your guns down."

Everyone around us puts their guns down immediately.

"I'll lead to the Mockingjay, but you have to let this idiot here go, don't worry he doesn't know where she is, he won't be able to spoil our fun." I say rolling my eyes.

"He's her cousin, you expect us to believe that?"

"She's hiding from you people. Do you honestly think we're going to let people weak and spineless like him to know where she is? I endured two months of torture, didn't spill a thing, they trust me. The idiots honestly think I'll be loyal to anyone who let me down like that." I scoff. "Let him go, or you can just shoot us both and get it over with."

Gale looks at me in horror.

He pulls out a radio and speaks into it. "Turn off the fence."

The buzzing from behind us stops.

"Go on Brainless," I say tilting my head towards the fence. "I don't need back up from now on."

Realization dawns on him. He climbs the fence and disappears through the trees.

I cross my arms and lean against the now lifeless fence.

"So where is the Mockingjay?" He growls coming closer.

The guns are pointed at me again.

"Where do you think?"

"District Four, we know that." He says snarling. "It's clear. With the way Plutarch is always calling District Four. He's asking for the Mockingjay, but we can never get the exact position, or the response to his questions."

I click my tongue shaking my head. "You're slacking now aren't ya?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "I'll show you." I say climbing over the fence.

He climbs beside me landing. His people start to climb themselves. As they're all exposed and vulnerable, an automatic gun sounds and they drop like wet rats from the ceiling.

The leader points his gun at me in anger.

In seconds I have him on the ground, his own gun pointing at his forehead. I squeeze the trigger and he's gone.

I hop over the fence, grab our rucksacks, and climb the fence again. Jumping down, and handing Gale's rucksack, yipping pups and all to Gale with a smile.

"Nice picking up on the signal." I say giving him a wicked smirk.

"Nice thinking. That was brilliant." He says kissing my forehead.

"Now come on, before they get more people out here." I say kissing him back. "Paylor needs to know they have bugs on the phone systems and such."

He nods and we jog off quickly. We eventually catch up with Katniss, who is shocked at our escape.

Gale tells her rapidly about how I managed to talk him out so that he could hide, and how I talked them into a vulnerable spot.

Katniss looks at me in wonder. I don't return any glances. She got us into this mess.

"We have a few more miles." I say as we reach one of Katniss' old trapping spots.

Katniss nods sadly.

Gale is breathless and struggling.

"C'mon only a few more miles Gale." I say patting his shoulder as we jog.

"You think I'm complaining?" Gale asks lopsided. "You've gone further with worse."

I chuckle. "But you're not me."

He ruffles me hair and promptly trips.

It's an hour later before Gale finally stops. "I can't go much further."

"We're almost there." I say begging. "C'mon we can slow down a little."

"I can't walk Jo." Gale says regretfully.

"No, I'll help you, come on." I say desperately. "We're too close to give up."

He leans on me as I help him limp on. Katniss takes up his other side.

Finally we reach the edge of the forest. "C'mon we're so close." I say as we pick up the pace.

Hazelle and Annie run from the house to meet us.

It's my turn to stumble once they reach us. Whatever strength from the adrenaline is gone and I'm just so _tired._

I manage to walk inside and collapse onto the couch. Hazelle and Annie are fawning over the gunshot wound in Gale's leg, Peeta is freaking out over Katniss.

The boys are watching everything with watchful, overwhelmed eyes; Vick keeps Tai out of the way. Posy walks over to me.

"I'm glad you're okay." She says sitting next to me.

I'm half asleep. "I'm glad we are too."

Then I'm out. It's like my memory after that is erased entirely.

I feel someone sit next to me, and I wake up.

It's dim and dark outside, but the room is full of energy and movement.

I look up. "Annie?"

"You're awake!" She says hugging me.

"Yeah," I say wrapping an arm around her. "What's going on?" I ask looking around at the almost empty house. Everyone is buzzing around the place carefully. Hazelle is barking orders at all three of her sons and Katniss looks on the verge of a panic attack

"Well, we're being evacuated. There's a hurricane coming. The storm surge is supposed to be pretty high." She says calmly. "If the house wasn't on stints we'd already be underwater."

"What?" I say my eyes widening. "Please tell me it's-"

"It's cold water Jo." Annie says sadly. "But we have to get out of here before the eye comes ashore."

This is too much. I just woke up.

"Are you sure this isn't the rebels?"

"The rebels have a scary amount of technology." Annie says chuckling. "But even they can't fake a hurricane. If anything whatever camps they have outside will get washed out. This is pretty common for District Four Jo."

"Have I been out for awhile?"

"Yeah," Annie says nodding. "Around thirty six hours."

I jump up.

"Not surprising. Gale told us you barely slept at all."

"I can't help it." I say shaking my head.

"By the way," Annie says standing up and pushing me towards the kitchen. "Your pups are adorable."

"Oh they didn't get shot?"

"Nope," She says pushing me to the dining room table and shoving food in front of me.

I smile at her. "Thanks Annie."

She smiles back at me proudly. "Eat; we've got to be out of here in half an hour."

I nod and shovel the food into my mouth, not caring what it tastes like.

I shove the dishes into the sink and scratch Skye's chin.

I grab my rucksack, pretty much already packed with my essentials. I put the pups in their basket and set them on the couch.

"I'm pretty easy to pack for." I say smiling at Posy as she sits on the couch next to me.

"I'm not." She says smiling.

"You're younger." I say ruffling her hair.

She giggles. "You're old!"

"But I've got style, face it; you could pick up a few things from me." I say cockily.

She laughs. "You're pretty for an old woman."

"Thank you and you're pretty too." I say tickling her.

She squeals in laughter.

Gale walks into the room with his rucksack slung over his shoulder. He puts it down next to mine smiling at our tickle fight.

He grabs his own pups and manages to get them into their basket, although they struggle.

"That's why I didn't choose the dominant pup." I say walking over to him.

He looks back at me and smiles. "What were you going to do with it?"

"Kill it." I say shrugging. "What are their names?"

"Posy helped me name them. There's Grayson, and Leo." He says pointing at the gray and the black pup in turn.

"Surprisingly good names for an eight year old girl." I say smiling up at him. "How's your leg?"

"Healing." He says kissing me. "I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too."

"How'd you sleep?"

"I'm pretty sure I was as close to comatose as you can get." I say smirking.

"I wonder why."

"Because you're heavy and I had to practically carry you for two miles." I say teasingly.

He shoves me. "Katniss helped you."

"And I don't know how she didn't sleep for as long as I did." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "Seriously you need to work out."

"Judging on the way you drool over my godly chest, I doubt you mean that." Gale says crossing his arms, purposefully flexing his muscles.

"Well," I say rolling my eyes. "You have me there."

"Johanna Mason, admitting defeat?"

"You're a bad influence on me." I say crossing my arms.

"Right I'm the bad influence here." Gale says laughing.

I smirk at him. "Well, it seems my bad attitude has worn off on you, and your submissiveness has gotten a little on me. Thank you, you stupid prick."

He pokes my nose. "You're cute."

"I'll show you cute." I say punching his chest.

He barely moves an inch. "You call that a punch?" He says smirking down at me. "I'm sorry, but the freckles just take the viciousness from your face."

"To you!" I say scoffing. "To everyone else it helped me fool everyone into thinking I'm weak."

"Yeah, and it worked." He says ruffling my hair. "If you didn't glare at the world like you're stabbing every person you meet in your head, people wouldn't be so scared of you."

I shove him laughing.

"Let's go!" Annie says quickly looking out the window. "Gale, you might need to carry Posy, the water's pretty high, and it could sweep her off."

She gathers Tai into her arms. She kisses his cheek. "I love you," She coos.

Hazelle pushes Rory and Vick into the room with their school backpacks.

I grab up my rucksack and take a deep shaky breath.

Peeta glances at me every several minutes. He knows the horrors going through my mind. My hands are trembling. Annie is the first out the door with Hazelle pushing Rory and Vick behind her.

Gale goes next, wading through waist high water.

I can't do this. "I can't do this." I say shaking my head gripping the door frame.

"You ran through a shower of bullets without hesitation." Katniss says. "Water is nothing."

I whirl around and slap her across the face. "Shut up." I snarl.

Peeta touches my shoulder. "C'mon. We're right here, you'll be fine. Okay? You'll be just fine. I'm right here."

I can hear his voice begging them to stop hurting me. I can see the hole in the wall, the drain with a pool of icy water mixed with blood and filth.

"Stop it," I say shaking my head. All I can see is Peeta begging for them to stop.

I'm on edge. "Jo, it's going to be fine."

I back into the water, waist deep, and the wind is whipping my hair to the other side of my head.

I feel another hand on my shoulder.

I whip around. It's Annie looking worried. She has Tai cradled in her arms, sheltered from the wind.

"C'mon Jo." She says gently over the loud wind as the rain hits our face.

She grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

All I can think of is being underwater and how cold it is.

It's freezing; my vision is clouded by the mixture of my blood and sweat swirling around in the water. I can't move.

I just want to die. I wish they'd just kill me.

We follow Gale, with Posy on his shoulders towards the shelter they have set up at the high school Rory goes to.

I lose myself in the flashbacks and it isn't until we're in the shelter and a blanket is wrapped around my shoulders that I begin to be able to distinguish reality from my past horrors.

I tremble in the corner. Everyone mistakes it for the cold, but I warmed up several minutes ago. My head is in my hands, and my fingers grip the edges of my ears as I try to push sound from my ears. Trying to squeeze an ounce of sanity back into my head.

My knees are curled up to my chest and I refuse to face away from the hundreds of people seeking refuge from the storm.

Tears run down my face as I try to block out both screams. One of them begging for my sake, and the other screaming in agony. Well, not really screaming, more of drowning.

I feel a warm, strong, secure arm drape over my shoulders and pull me to a well built chest.

Immediately I think Finnick, but then I'm back to reality, and Finnick's dead.

Gale strokes my hair and I bury my face into his chest. "Make Peeta stop screaming."

"He's not screaming anymore Jo. He's not screaming. You're here at the school in District Four. You're not in the Capitol. Okay? You're here not there." He says soothingly.

I'm trembling. "I'm not going to tell them. I'm not going to tell them." I start mumbling.

"You did an amazing job Jo." He says hugging me closer to him. "You didn't tell them. You're okay. You're away from them now. You're here with us. You're away from them."

"Where's the blood coming from?" I mumble. "They sewed my cuts up. How am I bleeding? Is that me?"

"What cuts?"

"The ones they made." I say shaking my head.

I can't stop telling him. I don't want to scare him, but I can't stop talking.

"They cut me up, and made fun of me for the ones on my wrists. They let me bleed, but then they stuck me in a machine that scarred them over. They made me take a pill. They- they twisted my limbs out of socket and they drowned me. They hung me from my wrists." I say shaking my head. "The cuts have scarred, where's the blood coming from?"

His muscles tense. "I don't know, but there's no blood here. It's just us. There's no blood here."

I can see the crowded high school again. "There isn't any blood anymore."

"That's right." He whispers into my hair. "That's right, there isn't any blood."

A man walks by us dripping with water.

I spring up back away into the wall. "Get away from me." I snarl at him.

He looks startled, but he backs off.

Gale apologizes and wraps his arms around me. "C'mon sit back down Jo."

"No," I say trying to back away from the puddle of water. "No,"

He strokes my hair with his arms close around my waist. "Jo, it's alright, the water can't hurt you. There's not enough of it."

I shiver. "No, it's too cold."

"It's okay, I'm right here." He says soothingly in my ear.

I slowly sink back down to the floor. "I guess you're right." I say quietly.

"That's right. As long as you're with me, the water can't hurt you." He says burying his face in my hair. "I'm right here."

"But Peeta's still screaming."

We both look over at Peeta instinctually. He looks a little ashen faced, but he gives me a small smile.

"Not anymore, he's done screaming. He stopped screaming, because they're not here right now." He says kissing the top of my head.

I nod and bury my face into his chest again.

"I'm right here." He says quietly.

I nod and the tears start to subside.

**A/N so, how was that? By the way, a little tidbit. Johanna's pup Slade is named after a guy I sorta had a friendship with, he committed suicide a couple of months ago and I didn't find out till now. So, RIP Slade, and review and tell me what you guys think!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

It rains for three days. I barely sleep. Apparently Gale explained to everyone else our relationship, because they don't bother me with questions.

Gale rarely leaves my side. He forces me to eat and drink. But there's only so much he could do about my sleeping.

"Go to sleep." He mumbles into my ear. "I know it's hard right now, but you need sleep, and I'm right here. I'll keep watch if you want me to."

I nod. There's not much room to sleep, and so I lie down between Annie and Gale.

There's barely enough room to house everyone, and those that have already tried to venture off to their homes came back with stories of their homes being entirely demolished.

Rory sits alone most of the time, fumbling with his hands and looking around with a guarded look on his face.

A couple of people from his school, that claim to be his friends stop by to talk to him, but he doesn't engage in conversation.

Vick is a little more sociable, although, he seems just as scared as anyone else. Posy takes it the best, managing to gather around people to talk to and kids to play with.

Tai took it relatively well. He mostly stays with Annie, her second skin.

Hazelle seems to be fidgety and just wants to move. Annie seems to be having the time of her life. This was clearly what she did a lot of her childhood. It's probably comforting to her for her to know what to do and how this is going to go.

Katniss is as usual reserved and miserable, Peeta is preoccupied with my misery and making sure Katniss doesn't try to leave again.

Looking around, I can see who grew up in District Four, and who is new to this.

Finally the rain subsides, and I'm told the floods have receded a bit.

It's true, the water is only knee deep, and I can handle it relatively well if I try to ignore how cold it is.

We splash all the way back to Annie's place.

I stop Annie from getting any closer than ten yards of the house.

"That's not s-stable." I stutter out shivering.

"Why not?"

It's still standing, but with the way the supports are looking, and how the roof is sagging slightly.

"It's not safe." I say shaking my head. "You stick to boats, I know houses."

She nods. "We need to get in there and see what we can salvage."

"Rory, Vick, take Posy and Tai back to the school." I say waving them off. "Actually, we could use Rory too."

Vick takes his sister and Tai back towards the shelter. Rory seems to swell with pride that he's finally capable of helping.

Everyone gathers around me so that they can hear me.

"Okay, the roof looks like it could cave in, and based on the way the water is leaking through the bottom of the door, we have at least three or four inches of water." I say pointing and showing them where to look. "We have to be careful, we're going to go one room at a time and see what we can salvage. If you have any open wounds, you should wrap it up with me, we don't want to get any diseases from the water and mold and such. I think, seeing as it's only been a couple of days that we'll be able to go in without needing masks. We need to stick to the rooms along the outside walls. If the roof caves in, the angle at which," I stop. "You know what, if the roof caves in, dive to a wall, if a wall falls over, get to the ground, cover your head, and squeeze yourself as low as possible to the wall that's falling. With the angle it'll fall, you have a triangle that you can keep yourself from dying." I say shivering again. "We need to sort things out, so we'll need ways to do that, without further damaging the salvageable items. Be careful, we don't have gloves and you can cut yourself, trust me, you don't want the diseases you can get from this."

They nod slightly pale.

"Let's start with the dining room. I'll get into the attic and see if I can get some supports up for the roof and see how much damage there is inside." I say. "Again, be careful."

We put our rucksacks and things on the porch, away from the water, but outside the house.

The pups yip at Gale and I, but we're forced to ignore them.

I help Gale wrap up his leg properly so that he wouldn't get an infection. He helps me with mine on my torso, although with the position of both our wounds, there's not likely to be a problem.

We enter the house wearily.

I immediately look around.

"There's a lot of water damage." I say scratching the back of my neck with Annie beside me. "I can fix that right up; it'll take a lot of time. Actually, I think it'd be best if we just stripped the house and replaced the frame." I walk over to the wall and with a quick elbow strike I make a hole in the drywall. "See look," I say ripping it off a bit and showing her the water damage on the inside of the wall. "We've got work to do. But first we've gotta gut the place, then we'll work on fixing the structure up."

She nods silently. "I'm going in the dining room with everyone else."

I nod and watch her go off. I enter the master bedroom and pull myself up into the attic with a jump.

I run my hand through my hair and shiver again.

I'm careful not to step on the insulation, for fear of falling through the ceiling.

There are three cardboard boxes and a plastic box with a tight lid.

About half of the attic is soaked and unsteady. The boxes on the side aren't going to be saved.

I reach up to the ceiling of the roof and take a look at how it's holding up.

"Better than expected," I mumble to myself. "I don't think it'll cave in."

I jump down and walk back in.

"Okay, mostly good news." I say to everyone as the splash around sorting things out and moving furniture. "The roof is relatively steady; I don't think it'll cave. And, there are two boxes up there that are salvageable. However, in order to sort it out and keep them separate and the other two boxes from becoming unsalvageable, I have to move the ruined boxes to a part of the ceiling that is not steady at all. So, we need to clear out this room and the kitchen as fast as possible."

They nod and we all get moving.

Four hours and everything in that part of the house is cleared out. Almost all of it is trash.

"Alright," I say clapping the dust off of my hands. "I'm going to go move those boxes. I could use some help."

Katniss elbows Peeta forcing him to follow me. Gale tags along as well.

"See right there, I need to get these boxes downstairs, and those boxes over there." I say.

Gale lifts one of the boxes that is being salvaged and begins the precarious journey down the ladder. Peeta follows with the other box.

I start to shove the remaining cardboard boxes over to the other side of the attic.

Gale comes back up to help me with the boxes. "How are you doing?" He asks touching my arm.

"Better, now that I can focus on something." I say shrugging.

"Good," He says smiling and lifting my chin up so that I'm looking at him. "I told them about, well, us."

I smirk slightly. "How'd that work out?"

"Eh, well enough." He says shrugging. "I'm pretty sure Annie is never going to leave you alone about it."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." I say smiling. "How'd Katniss take it?"

"She started to smile, then she stopped, and it was just confusing." Gale says thinking about it.

"She can kiss my ass then." I say shrugging.

"Mind if I?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

I roll my eyes. "Nice try Hawthorne, it's reserved for the _precious_ Mockingjay."

"Hey," He quips. "I'm the Mockingjay's cousin, close enough right?"

"Well," I say smirking up at him. "I'll have to think about it."

Taking apart the house goes quickly with so many people working. Eventually it's ready for stripping.

"Alright," I hand Gale one of my axes and hand sledgehammers I borrowed from the hardware booth in town to the others. "Be careful on the walls, don't hit any pipes, they're more difficult to replace."

We enter the house and the demolition begins.

Gale and I take down at least two walls on our own. I smirk to myself as he carefully sinks his ax into the drywall.

I kick him in the ass and go back to what I was doing. He looks at me with a smirk.

"Really Jo?"

"What?" I say looking at him in an attempt to be innocent.

His face is just hilarious.

My lips twitch as I attempt not to smile. I try to widen my eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

"You're terrible at acting Jo." Gale says chuckling.

"Really?" I ask smirking. "That's news to me."

"Okay, you're terrible at acting innocent Jo."

"Again, no one's ever said that to me before." I say giving him a lopsided smile.

I hop up and slam my feet down in a puddle between us, spraying his legs with water.

"So mature," Gale says shoving my shoulder.

"Wouldn't be me if it weren't." I say shoving him back.

"I guess you're right." Gale says laughing. "Why the sudden interest in picking on me anyway?"

"Because," I say in explanation. "I _can_."

He laughs aloud and continues to tear down the wall.

"Alright, I'll take care of the floor guys. You go on back to the school." I say as we stand around, looking at the house.

Everyone but Gale and Annie leave to go back, I pick up my ax happily.

I whirl it in my hands and slam it into the floor.

The thud makes both of them flinch. "So, why'd you guys stay back?" I ask as I tear up the floor.

"I felt like it." Annie says smirking at me. "Besides, I wanted to make sure everything stayed kid friendly here."

I laugh. "Aw, why's that? There aren't any kids around." I say smirking at her.

She laughs and keeps herself upright by gripping the doorframe.

"Well you know you act like one quite a bit."

"Around you maybe," I say suggestively. "Aw look, we're embarrassing Gorgeous over here."

It only takes me a few minutes to get the floor ripped up. I balance myself carefully on the floor supports; the house is on stints, so it would hurt, a lot, to fall through.

Annie sighs sadly at the house. "I guess it'll eventually get back to the way it was."

"I'm going to be working through the night; you might as well just go back." I say looking at them both.

"Fine," Annie says narrowing her eyes at the both of us. "Just keep it, eh, appropriate."

I laugh at her. "Whatever you say, Annie." I say winking.

Annie flicks my forehead and walks off.

"You two have a different relationship." Gale says smirking at me.

"It was better before her Games." I say ruffling my hair. "I'm going to go get the floor boards. Are you coming with?"

He nods and follows me into town. Everyone's packing up and getting their last sales in.

Three men, plus Gale and I, are employed to help carry all of the boards back to the house. I got a surplus so that I could get more than one room done today.

Gale watches as I get two rooms done in record time.

"I've done this since I was little. It hasn't been really repairing houses, but building them in general." I say nailing a board down. "You can walk in here now."

He takes about three steps into the room. "Is it more complicated to build them?"

"They're complicated in different ways. Building a house is straight forward because you just follow the architect's instructions. Repairing one, that's different because you don't have the original plans. Although, you're saving as much of the house as possible, so you have to find ways to get around things." I say shrugging.

Gale nods and watches me as I get as much done as I can.

I stand up after ripping up a fourth room. "Alright, I'm beat." I say wiping sweat from my forehead and clapping the dust from my hands. "Let's go back to the school."

I walk precariously across the beams and smirk up at Gale. "Don't walk on that."

"In which case," He says wrapping his arms around me and leaning his forehead on mine.

"Why would you want to be this close to me? I'm all sweaty." I say scrunching my nose.

"Oh so you've noticed too?" He says laughing at me. He pecks my lips and we make our way back to the school, shoving each other and teasing each other along the way.

**A/N Hey guys! I've been updating my HP Fanfic this week so, yeah… review?**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Repairing the house took about two weeks of nonstop work. I employed my natural, loud, obnoxiousness, to get the job done with my team of idiots from other Districts.

Finally, everything is in place and the house looks as good, if not better, as new.

I've gotten the flashbacks back under control now. So I'm mostly back to my usual cocky self. Gale doesn't like to leave my side, however.

"Alright, a few more steps." Gale says amused.

Rory and Vick have both Annie's and my eyes covered with their hands as they lead the way through the house.

"Okay, ready? Boys release them." Gale says excitedly.

My eyes are uncovered and I hear Annie gasp.

Right on the mantle is a picture of Finnick, Annie, and I messing around. We're all younger in the picture and smiling.

Finnick is showing off his godly body, I have my usual inappropriate outfit on, and Annie is wearing a white sundress.

Before Annie's games, but after mine, the picture should've been lost in the hurricane.

Peeta and Gale stand on both sides of the mantle with their arms crossed and a triumphant smile on their faces.

Annie and I take two simultaneous steps closer to the picture.

Annie touches Finnick's face. I can see the bright smile on her face.

"He's beautiful." She whispers.

I don't smile. It's saddening. Annie can smile about it. She's still mourning him sure, but she'll recover.

Will I? Probably not.

Gale wraps his arm around my shoulders. I wrap my arm around his waist.

Annie laughs and attacks Peeta in a hug.

Peeta's smile falters but he hugs her back just the same.

Gale lets go of me so that he can catch Annie.

"You two are amazing!" She says pulling back and looking at the picture of her late husband.

"Wasn't it-? " I begin.

"We took it to a shop downtown set up after the Capitol fell. They restored the picture perfectly. It was incredible." Gale says smiling down at me.

I small smile curls at my lips. But I can't bring myself to keep smiling. "It's great." I say in an attempt to be cheerful.

Gale's smile falters, but he asks no questions.

Annie engulfs me in a hug as well. "We're healing aren't we?" She asks smiling at me. "Things are going to be okay."

My fake smile falters some. "Sure, we're healing." Gale's arm snakes around my waist firmly. "I'm going to go get started on that chair. The log should be dried out by now."

Annie nods, smiles, and goes back to the picture.

I step from Gale's grasp and grab my ax, heading outside. Gale follows me closely.

"Hey," He says quietly grabbing me and turning me to him. "What's wrong Jo?"

"It's only a picture." I whisper leaning my head on his chest. "He was my best friend."

Gale strokes my hair and holds me. "I know." He says pulling me away from him so that he can look me in the eyes. "Peeta and I figured it'd be nice if Tai could see what his Dad looked like."

I give him a small smile and peck him on the lips. "It's great, Gorgeous, really. It's just painful."

He smiles down at me. "So how do you make a chair?"

"It's really easy." I say turning away towards the log.

I notice Katniss walking around giving us a wide berth.

I slam my ax into the log.

"I see, I see," Gale says sarcastically. "Quite the expert, it already looks like a chair."

"I have an ax in my hand Gorgeous, as pretty as you are, I won't have much regret in chopping your nose off." I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure, you love my face." He says sitting on the log away from where I'm chopping.

"I do love your face. Now if only we could work on your personality."

"Right, _I_ have the personality problem!" He scoffs.

I scoff back. "Yet I have yet to find ten minutes without you at my side."

He laughs. "It's your sunny and optimistic side that attracts me."

"Then go play with one of those girls over there and leave me be." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "They've been staring at you a solid five minutes now."

He looks back at them. "Not really my type."

"'Not really my type,' my ass, speaking of ass, they have theirs out and ready to go." I say shivering. "It's disturbing."

Gale chuckles. "My type is a little bit, _scarier_."

"Boo," I deadpan.

Gale bursts into laughter and I continue on with my chopping.

Gale keeps me company as I split the log and set it up to start carving out the pieces I need. I get the pieces cut properly before it gets too dark, so we move them inside so I can start carving and sanding.

I smirk at Gale as I start to carve small holes into some of the pieces. "I'm going to put it together, and then I carve everything a little bit finer, and then again over the fine details, and finally, I sand over it. After sanding, I go into painting."

"Are you going to recruit Peeta?"

"No," I say scoffing. "This is strictly my project."

Gale raises his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, my apologies."

"Apology not accepted." I say winking. "Remember I know where you sleep."

Gale smirks. "Remember I sleep right next to you."

"Remember I've gone a week without sleep." I say smiling triumphantly.

"I'm a hunter." He says smirking at me.

"I'm a Victor." I say smirking back.

"I surrender." He says sitting back in his chair with an eye roll. "You got me."

I wink. "It's about time you caught on." I shove a newly carved piece into its place on another piece of the chair.

I use the back of my ax head to hammer it into place.

I get my knife and start to carve it a bit better at the joint so that it fit comfortably.

"You know, Jo, there's this wonderful thing called glue."

I scoff. "Glue is for idiots not from District Seven. I don't need glue. Besides, that shit's expensive."

Gale smiles and watches as I put it together, I begin the difficult task of shaping the pieces to look more like the chair is one piece, and not a bunch of smaller pieces.

"C'mon, Jo, let's get some sleep." Gale says plucking the knife from my hand and pulling me to my feet.

I kiss his cheek and take his hand.

We walk the fifteen minute walk to the hotel. A quick shower together and we collapse onto the bed entangled in each other.

"Your hair is getting long." Gale says stroking my hair. It's getting just past my shoulders now.

"Yeah it grows fast, don't it?" I say smiling at him.

"Why are you growing it out?" He asks pulling me closer to him and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm bored with it." I say chuckling. "There are some deeper psychological reasons to it too. But for the most part I'm just tired of having short hair."

"Deeper psychological reasons?" Gale snorts into my neck. "You're cute Jo."

"Cute, terrifying, what's the difference?" I say chuckling. "And it's true! I probably won't have the fear of waking up without my hair in a white room if it's longer and heavier. It's an experiment. I'm trying to find ways to cope with the torture." My voice cracks. "I'm tired of being an emotional wreck."

He resurfaces from my neck and looks at me. "You almost never mention the torture Jo."

A shiver runs down my spine. "It's not a fun memory."

He looks like he wants to ask more and I look at him expectantly. "What kinds of things did they do to you?" He asks his voice hushed.

I take a deep breath. "Really the worst of it was the water." I stroke his face gently. "They force fed me these pills that made me lose weight and my hair fall out. They cut me up and sewed the cuts back up. They twisted my limbs until they popped from their sockets. I don't remember a lot of it." I say quietly. "I have these dreams though. I think they killed a few stylists too."

Gale's grip on my waist tightens in anger. "I hate them."

I chuckle humorlessly. "You're not the only one, Gorgeous."

Through the darkness I can see his gray eyes look at me in pain and other emotions I can't really name.

"Johanna," Gale says quietly.

I kiss him softly. "I love you Gorgeous." I stroke his jaw line with my fingertips.

"Love you too Jo." He says pulling me to his chest by his arm around my waist.

I bury my face into his collar and run my fingertips down his chest.

Really, it should be illegal how sexy this man is.

I sigh and close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

My nightmares are pretty bad. But with Gale there I wake up, see his sleeping face and know that everything is fine.

Except, I watch the Manticore go after Scarlett and not me.

I whimper in my sleep and finally break through the splatters of blood.

It's around three in the morning. I look over to find Gale still asleep.

I groan and roll out of bed. I might have woken Gale up, but I can't lie there anymore.

I curl up into a chair with my head buried into my knees.

Okay Johanna, calm down. Calm down. That's not how she died. She died in water. You almost died that way. Scarlett was not in that much pain.

The Manticore was after you, not her. It wanted to kill you. Not her. It wasn't a giant monster that killed her.

No, it was a flood of water that killed her because I refused to fuck anything that paid enough.

Why did I have to be so selfish? Why was I so stupid? I should've known better than to think Snow was bluffing.

Who am I kidding? I knew Snow wasn't bluffing, I knew what would happen, but I didn't care enough.

Now I don't have Scarlett or Lincoln or Sabrina. My older brother is dead and my mentor died in front of my face. If I weren't such an idiot when it comes to water, it'd be me decapitated by a bunch of lizards and not Finnick. Everything I ever cared about is dead.

That's not true.

I look over at Gale. He looks like he's about to wake up.

I definitely care about Gale. Annie too, I care about Annie and Tai. The Hawthorne's, I like them plenty. Peeta was my cell mate in a way. I actually kinda like him.

Katniss can kiss my ass.

"Jo?" Gale says looking up from the bed groggily.

"I'm right here." I say walking back over and touching his face.

I slip into bed next to him and he slings an arm around my waist with a sigh. In almost seconds his breathing evens out and I can't help but smile.

Eventually his breathing lulls me to a dreamless sleep.

I wake up again before Gale. I sigh. I guess I'm not getting much more sleep then.

I'm gonna get a shower. And it's actually kinda nice; I have a little breathing room.

I step from the shower and comb through my hair. It is getting long. I can't wait until it is back to its length before I cut it all off in the Games.

I dress into a simple black t-shirt and my uniform cargo pants. I pull my dog tags from my shirt and allow them to hang loosely from my neck. I slip my worn combat boots on and I stretch my back.

Gale rolls from the bed and stretches his back towards me.

The damn scars stretch and look painful. His muscles ripple from beneath them.

He turns around so that I can admire his chest.

Well, that's not why he turned around, but that's definitely what I'm doing right now.

"Stop drooling Jo, I just woke up." Gale says chuckling.

"I'm not drooling." I say rolling my eyes. "I'm enjoying the view."

"Raping me with your eyes, more like." He says smirking.

"Now I can't deny that one." I say smirking back.

He picks up a shirt. "I'll take care of that for you." He says winking.

"No!" I whine. "You don't _have_ to have a shirt!"

Gale looks over at me with a wicked smile. "And neither do you." He pulls the shirt over his head.

"Aw," I whine getting up. "I'm heading over to Annie's, seeing as there's no longer anything to do here."

Gale laughs and kisses me.

"Ugh, morning breath," I say sticking my tongue out at him.

**A/N Hey guys! So, I think that was mostly a fluffy chapter. It kinda has some funny parts there… sorry for the long wait though. I've been busy. My entire family is sick (again!) So I've quarantined myself with my laptop in my room. You should get a few more updates soon. Review? Complaints? Compliments?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"Wow, Jo, this is amazing." Annie says as I present the chair to her.

"It glides." I say pushing on it. "It's like a rocking chair, only there's not a likelihood of tipping backwards."

"You did an amazing paint job though." She says tracking the seashells and the seaweed vines snaking around the chair. "I didn't know you could paint like this."

I scrunch my nose and shake my head. "Peeta's the painter not me."

She scoffs and smiles at the chair. "It's beautiful Jo. Thank you!" She says hugging me.

I hug her back. She smells like salt.

She runs off to get Tai and sit him down in the chair.

"Now I see why you were so interested in my paintings in the elevator." Peeta says coming up behind me.

I turn around to find Katniss silent behind him. Her eyes are wide and she's glaring a hole in the back of his head at the mention of one of the most mortifying moments she's had to endure with me.

I laugh. "Like either of us was paying any attention to what we were talking about. You had a naked, and quite sexy might I add, woman standing in front of you, and I was too busy laughing at Glow Bird's face."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "It's a pretty good piece."

"It's not a piece, it's a chair. Get it right Cupcake." I roll my eyes.

He rolls his eyes in response. "Either way,"

I smirk. Annie comes back in and sets Tai on the chair. He has a blast rocking on it.

Gale comes in to find us laughing and talking while Annie rocks Tai in the chair. Tai squeals in delight, and Katniss abruptly leaves the room at the sight of Gale.

Gale points at the chair. "Nice,"

"Yeah," I say smirking at the chair. "It was actually quite therapeutic."

"That's good." He says sitting next to me and shoving my shoulder.

I kick his shin in retaliation. "Don't start; you'll end up on the ground crying." I warn with a smirk.

"Are you sure it won't be you begging for mercy?"

"Only if mercy is make up sex." I say winking.

Peeta barks in laughter. Gale looks almost sheepish.

"Aw, is Gorgeous Hawthorne embarrassed? Ya shoulda seen Katniss when we first met." I snort. "Her face was priceless!"

"It was rather funny." Peeta interjects. "She hated that entire elevator ride."

"Was it me or was she eying my breasts?" I ask laughing.

"Probably in awe," Gale says smirking.

"You just wish you had some." I say shoving his shoulder.

"If you really look at her, it's almost like you can hear her inner monologue. I'd bet she was commenting in her head about how the light shone on your body." Peeta says laughing.

"Sexy, Peeta, sexy, you forgot an adjective there." I say pointing at him.

"My bad," He says raising his hands in mock surrender.

The phone rings and I kick Gale one last time before I get up and answer it.

"'Lo?" I say bored.

"Mason," Paylor says in greeting. "I'm sending a group of soldiers to move the Mockingjay and Mellark to District Thirteen. We found another camp just outside the west gates of District Four. I think they realize what's going on now."

"They're tracing calls and shit." I say shrugging. "They were complaining about how they could only hear one side of the conversation though. They knew what Plutarch was saying but not my colorful threats."

"Alright, well, keep them safe until they get there. They should be there in around an hour."

"Will do,"

"Mason, behave." She warns.

"No promises but I'll give it a good ole try." I say hanging up the phone.

I walk back in. "Cupcake Man!" I call. "Pack your bags you're going to District Thirteen."

"We are?" Peeta asks looking up.

"Yep, just you guys though, I don't think Gale and I are. We'll probably be reassigned somewhere else. Or we'll be sent off to dissipate the camps." I say shrugging. "Get the precious Mockingjay and tell her to get back in here."

Gale stands up to find her.

Annie stands up. "They're leaving already?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah, in about an hour, I might add." I say glancing at Peeta. "They're enclosing on District Four. We need to get you two out. So, you're leaving. Gale and I are healed; we're probably going to get assigned to a new district or something." I say shrugging.

Peeta gets up and walks towards their bedroom.

Annie looks back at me sadly. "Don't go," She whines.

"I've gotta Annie." I say smirking. "Besides, I haven't even gotten my orders yet."

"Still, we know they're coming." She says glumly.

I shrug. "It'll happen."

"Be careful?"

"We'll say goodbye when I leave." I say ruffling her hair and walking back towards the Kindling Couple. "Hey what's taking so long?" I say walking in on the organized chaos.

"We're leaving in an hour?" Katniss asks throwing an annoyed smirk over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah, I got the call." I say shrugging. "It happens. Paylor likes to forget that most people can't just pack up and leave like I can."

Gale leans on the door frame next to me. We watch as they pack their things rapidly.

We hear a knock on the door, and a few minutes later Annie leads three men in Army uniform to us.

I look them up and down. They're good soldiers no doubt, but they lack form. One is so slumped in his stance; he looks like a slob in general. The other looks tall enough and proud to be serving his now free country, but he seems almost arrogant in his posture. The third seems disinterested in everything, like he's too good to be here, escorting children from District to District.

It's not my place to judge however, so I nod at them.

Ah fuck it, I'm Johanna Mason, I can judge whoever I damn well please.

"So Paylor trusts _you_?" I say in almost disgust.

"Yeah, she does, got a problem with that?" The slob says irritably.

"No, all I can say is good luck. That one hates everybody, and that one won't shut up. Take them." I say smirking.

"Jo, behave," Gale says chuckling.

"You're the second person to tell me that today."

"I wonder why." Peeta says smiling. "We're ready to go. Bye everybody," He says giving me a hug and shaking hands with Gale. He disappears through the door to presumably say goodbye to Annie, Hazelle and the kids.

Katniss looks all around awkward saying goodbye. She doesn't hug Gale, she pretty much entirely ignores him, and says goodbye to me.

I arch an eyebrow at her as she walks toward me. "We both hate hugs. Don't torture yourself kid."

Her face breaks out into a genuine smile for the first time since, well, probably ever.

"Bye Jo," She says laughing and walking from the room. The soldiers follow her.

Gale sighs. "Not even a word to me."

"What did you expect?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Something," He says shrugging. "I expected her to, at the very least, say goodbye."

I shrug. "I dunno what to say Gale. I've already predicted this."

"I know." We walk from the room to find them already gone. "I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"She was your best friend. Key word _was_."

He nods and walks off, probably to sulk for a little while. There's a knock at the door again, and I answer it grumbling.

"What do you people want?" I shout before I actually look at who's in front of me. "Oh, hey President Paylor, how's it going?" I say giving her an innocent, well, almost innocent smile. "You look _lovely_ by the way."

She looks disgusting. Her hair is muddy and her clothes are worn and torn, she looks like a grenade went off directly beside her.

"Can we please skip the sarcasm today Mason?"

"Aw, why? You know I actually go through withdrawal when I'm serious." I say sarcastically.

"Oh the irony, let's go inside." She says gesturing behind me.

I roll my eyes. "Way to invite yourself in." I say letting her through. "So what do I owe the mud tracks on our freshly cleaned tile floors to?"

She glares at me and I can only smile. Gale walks in, hearing the voices. "Jo, please don't disrespect our nation's president."

"Thank you Soldier Hawthorne."

"Kiss ass,"

Paylor rolls her eyes at me. "I came to give you two your orders. We don't need you to stay in District Four anymore, so Johanna, you're going off to District Eight, we need help in rebuilding, and we're getting as many District Seven citizens out there to help as we can. Hawthorne, I need you in District Twelve, we need help driving out the rebels. We've bombed out District Two, so we're close to driving the rebels out of the country." She says quickly. "You two need to leave tomorrow."

We nod once and she walks from the house as if she hadn't said a word.

Gale turns to me. "I guess we're going to separate Districts." He says bluntly.

I run my hands through my hair. It's now down below my shoulder blades.

"Yeah, I guess." I say awkwardly. "I guess we should tell everybody what's going on. They can finally sleep in their own rooms."

"Yeah," He says smiling sadly. "I bet they'll enjoy that."

I shrug as we walk onto the back porch. Our wolf pups run up, their legs have gotten longer, and they're capable of actually running.

I pet Slade and walk by with Gale.

"What are we gonna do with them?"

"I'm taking Slade and Skye to District Eight, I won't be under fire."

"I'll just leave em for Posy and the boys." Gale says shrugging.

I nod as we walk along the beach to find them sitting at the beach, hanging out.

"We got our orders. We're outta here tomorrow." I say sitting next to the two women and Tai.

"Where're you off to?" Hazelle asks.

"District Eight,"

"District Twelve,"

They nod silently. "Yeah I agree." I mumble as we all zone out.

"What are you two going to be doing there?" Annie asks.

"I'll be building shit." I say bluntly.

"I'll be sweeping out rebels."

"Well, both of you, be careful."

"We will," Gale says glancing at me pointedly.

Yeah, yeah, I get the message. Be careful Jo. Or else.

I'm quaking in my shoes. It's just so frightening.

"I'm not in any danger." I say shrugging. "I'm going to be doing what I've done since I could walk. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but with your luck Jo, some crazy psychopath will use a nail gun to kill you." Annie says chuckling laying her head in my lap.

"It is my luck, but what's more frightening, a psychopath with a nail gun, or me with a hammer?"

"You," Gale says shoving my shoulder.

"Thought so," I say smirking.

We sit around, watching the kids play, and the sun sets. Annie makes a quick dinner, none of us really wanting to spend tonight apart for too long. It's our last night together before Gale and I are off again.

But of course, the night passes despite our wishes, and Gale and I are heading back to the hotel.

I'm not a cuddling type of person, apparently Gale is, but for once, I let him wrap his arms around me and hold me.

He smells good too.

He kisses my forehead and sighs. "We're going to separate Districts for Panem knows how long exactly."

"And you're going to be shot at on a daily basis."

"We've established that there's that possibility for airborne nails." He jokes, trying to take the tension from the air.

I chuckle quietly. "Yeah, because of course, I have terrible luck when it comes to crazy people out to get me."

"It's casual."

"Be careful," I say tracing his jaw line.

"I will, you will?"

"Of course, it's just a nail gun and a psychopath that may or may not even exist."

He chuckles and runs his hands through my hair. "You don't look nearly as terrifying with long hair."

I shrug. "Oddly enough, I don't mind looking normal for once."

He kisses me. "It's a natural enough change. Who would have thought that you of all people would change?"

"I'm not saying I'm growing up!" I say looking almost offended. "Are you kidding? I still giggle at sex jokes. That part of me will never die. Prank wars and harassment in general is still my thing. I just don't mind not looking like a Victor."

He nods. "I understand. It's time you put that behind you."

"I have more important things to worry about." I say shrugging.

"Like?"

"Our country, my sanity, Annie and her family,"

"You know, we've been in District Four for several months, and you haven't had a sip of alcohol."

"I know; I'm proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you too."

**A/N Guys… Gals… I'm sorry. Jeez… I'm just… sorry. I've been focused on my originals… Not even an excuse… I'm just sorry… Review and complain?**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

I look around the District's town square blearily as it rains. The sky is a dull, steel grey, while the buildings are dank and destroyed; the District is still under reconstruction. It will be for a long time.

A woman walks by with her hood up. "Jo?"

I squint at her. "Shayne? How are ya? What're you doing here?"

"Well, looking for you. They said you're in charge of construction of the new hospital, and so I brought the plans along." She says handing me a clipboard a wide smile on her face. "It's nice to see ya Cap'n."

A smirk dances on my lips as I take the clipboard and lightly punch her shoulder. "Finally, someone who isn't afraid of me," I say winking.

"Yeah, anyway," She says easily steering the conversation away. "I work with the architects to make sure the projects get done." She says smirking as we walk along the dank road.

"So you're my boss?"

"In a way sure, but let's face it Jo. You're Captain, you saved us a million times and we saved you a million times. So what've you been up to?"

"Eh, got shot at a bit, played spy, got shot at some more, got bombed a little, and then shot at again, then I spent a couple of months with Gale and his family and the Kindling Couple, that was fun." I say sighing. "Then there was drama, I got shot at because of this drama, and now I'm here, building shit."

"Blunt, nice run down. So you and Hawthorne eh?" She asks winking.

I roll my eyes and shove her shoulder. "Shut your mouth. And you?"

"Oh I haven't been doing much of anything. I came straight here and started up my job now. I like it. I'll probably stick with it for awhile."

"You should if you like it." I say nodding as we duck into the Justice Building.

"So, has anyone succeeded in actually shooting you?"

I smirk. "They have indeed." I show her the nasty scar under my shirt. "I was in District Two. It nearly killed me, don't know how I got out but I did."

"Fuck," She says as she eyes the scar. "That must have been a pain in the ass."

"Believe me it was." I say nodding as she leads me up some stairs and into her office.

"We converted the Justice Building into our center for reconstruction. There's a bunch of different departments set up here, the army, reconstruction, we even have a department for employment. We want people up and working as soon as possible."

"Unfortunately we kinda need skilled labor, correct?"

"In a way, we need different types of people from different Districts to come here. This District got a lot of the damage, so we've been recruiting from District Seven." She says as we enter an office. "This is my office."

I look around at all of the notes she's written herself, the calendars, the papers and blueprints on her desk. "Organized," I comment sitting in one of the chairs she has facing her desk.

"I try to be." She says smiling and sitting at her desk. She types a bit on her computer and the printer next to it hums to life. "So, this is your project, it's a hospital, we want it situated on the other side of the District to give the people on the far side a place to go in the case of an emergency without having to cross the entire District."

"Sounds good, are the architects going to be involved or do I have to whip my team into shape before we start building?"

"We're not babysitting you anymore Johanna, the architects will come by to explain what needs to be done, but for the most part you're in charge of keeping everything under control and on time."

"Got it, but the moment someone tries to ignore me, I'm going to slap em at the very least."

"I figured as much when I read your name." She says chuckling.

I take a look at the clipboard she handed me. "So these are the plans for the exterior, do we have an interior?"

"Of course," She says handing me the paper that the printer had spit out.

"Lovely," I say reading over the designs. "Looks like it'll be good. I'll have to check out the site and make sure there won't be a problem with construction, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Good," She says smiling. "Have you met your team yet?"

"I've met about three of them. I grew up with one of em. She still hates me." I say chuckling.

"Why does this not surprise me?"

"Because you know me," I say winking.

I grunt as I push up the wooden plank. It's at least seventy pounds. "Geez you guys could help." I mumble as I lift the plank and push it against the wooden frame of the building.

Sally walks across the beams and nails my plank into place in seconds.

I push another plank into place and Sally nails them to the frame. "Are the bricklayers here yet?" I call out to my team of carpenters.

"Yeah, they just pulled up." Isaiah calls out.

"They're fucking late." I snap walking from where I was working to yell at the team.

Isaiah holds his hands in surrender. "I know, don't kill the messenger."

"Don't be the messenger." I growl as the team meanders towards us with coolers in their hands and hats on their heads. "What ever happened to I'll be there at nine?" I shout at them as they approach. "At nine, _yesterday_!"

"You're twenty seven hours late!" Isaiah says angrily beside me. "We needed you yesterday."

"We apologize, it's just, our boss booked us twice and well, we figured you weren't the priority at the moment, so we came today instead."

"Bullshit," I snap. "Your boss is my friend, she didn't say shit. You and your team are stuck up jerk offs. Get to fucking work. I swear if that job is not done _today_ I'm going to kick all of your asses." I shout.

"It's a two day job!"

"You shoulda been here yesterday then." I say sweetly, turning on my heel and walking over to the construction site, climbing up a pole towards the top of the building.

"Sally!" I call her; she meanders over hammer in hand. "We're gonna start on getting some of the walls up while the bricklayers complain about their shortened deadline."

"They deserve it." She says rolling her eyes. "Anyway, do we have measurement regulations?"

"Of course, the government is all up our asses about em."

"It makes people safer I guess."

"Like they ever cared," I say bitterly.

"They do now apparently." She says as we jump down to get some lumber.

Building goes by well and the exterior of the hospital is finished within three weeks.

"Now onto the interior," I say to my team, running a hand through my hair, it's now falling to my mid-back.

They nod as we walk in through the front doors.

"Alright guys," I begin as we stand in what will soon be the front lobby. "Let's start with the top floor, get the floor boards down. I'm going to go talk to some electricians and plumbers, don't burn the place down, we just got it standing."

They nod and get to work, they know the drill. I walk from the building and off to the old Justice Building. Or as they now force me to call it, the Human Resources Building.

I knock on Shayne's door and walk in before she answers.

"Hello Jo." She says without looking up from whatever she's writing. I sit down and prop my feet up on her desk. She gives me a look, but knows that even if she did say anything it wouldn't matter.

"I need plumbers and electricians. Don't get me a bunch of lazy idiots like those bricklayers; they took two fucking weeks to do a two day job." I say grumpily.

"Alright, I'll shoot an email." She says turning to her computer and typing rapidly. "It's like a letter, but it's virtual." She answers the question I was going to ask. "It's faster."

"Useful," I say blasé. "We've got the exterior done."

"Good, you're running behind."

"Fucking bricklayers," I grumble.

"Language Johanna," She says going back to writing whatever it was she was busy with.

I roll my eyes smirking. "You know that won't happen."

She smiles despite herself and continues with her work.

There's a knock at the door. "C'mon in!" She calls.

In enters two young men, strapping and strong, they look at me in surprise. "Boss got your email Shayne, said you needed us."

She looks at me and nods.

"I'm Johanna Mason," I say standing up and shaking both of their hands. "I'm on the far side hospital project and we're working on the interior, I need some plumbers and electricians."

"I got a team of plumbers ready, we could get working now, and you've got the blueprints?" The blonde one says with an obvious District Seven accent.

"'Course," I say nodding.

"We're ready and itching for some work. I'll let the boys know." He says nodding and walking from the room.

"I got some guys out right now. We'll come round tomorrow, nine alright?" The brunette asks nervously.

"Fine, I swear if you are late…" I don't finish my sentence as I step from the room. "Just don't be late."

He nods his head and I strut from the Human Resources Building. I wait outside for the plumbing team to come along.

They appear quickly, all of them male, and follow me to the hospital.

"Damn good job Jo." Shayne says as we stand outside the hospital. My arms are crossed as I stare up at the building. "You did a damn good job."

I nod. "Yep, so next project?"

"Can't wait can ya?" She says smirking at me. "We're building a few neighborhoods out west. But the biggest problem we have is the orphans we've got running around. We're building a bunch of orphanages across the Districts. So, we need a couple of orphanages east and west, I'll get you the blueprints tomorrow, why not relax for the night?"

"Because I have no friends and would prefer to keep myself occupied." I answer her rhetorical question.

"Jo, I'd invite you to dinner or something, but I'm busy." She says flicking the side of my head affectionately.

I roll my eyes. "I guess I'll try and call Gale or something. But that's what? Twenty minutes of conversation and then I'm back to boredom? How the hell do you think we got the hospital done in time? I was _bored_."

"I feel bad for Gale. He probably expects you to settle down eventually. I'd bet that'll drive you up the wall."

"How do you think I felt in Victor's Village?" I say chuckling as we turn away from the hospital and meander towards the town square.

"I pity Blight."

My face falls as I remember him. "I almost forgot about Blight." I say tucking my hands in my pockets. "He was my mentor ya know? Neighbor, fellow alcoholic, I don't know if I ever actually liked the guy."

She shrugs. "I guess it makes sense."

"Hey Gorgeous," I say smirking at the phone.

"Jo, how is everything?" Gale says on the other side of the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I finished up a hospital."

"That's good. We've got most of the gangs going on here swept out, but we also have a few rebel squadrons running around trying to 'liberate' their people." I can practically hear is eye roll.

"Too bad, I mean really, us republicans are so evil, destroying the human race and all." I say sarcastically.

"How've you been handling things Jo?"

I yawn. "Better, working kinda helps. I get so exhausted that I don't dream, and then I get my minimum eight hours sleep. It worked after my Games real well."

"You're tire babe go get some sleep."

"No," I whine like a child refusing to go to bed at bedtime. "I wanna stay up."

"Fine, but you have school in the morning." He deadpans.

"Oh fuck, I hate school." I say smirking. "And boy did school hate me back."

He chuckles across the line. "I love you, ya know that?"

"I do, then again, who doesn't love me?"

"All the people that know I'd kick their asses."

"Oh, so scary. I'm terrified Gale, really I am."

"I bet you are."

"I'm quaking in my shoes, please, uncle, uncle." I say sarcastically.

Gale laughs aloud. "What's your next project?"

"Either a couple of orphanages, or a few houses in a neighborhood, and with all the architects sitting around on their asses doing nothing, I don't think any new neighborhoods will be popping up any time soon. As much as I love what I did as a kid, I still hate building this crap."

"Why do you hate it so much Jo?"

"I don't like anyone here, except Shayne, but she's in a fucking office all day. It's claustrophobic." I say whining again.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's just not the same without you and a gun here."

"Glad you've associated me with weaponry."

"Anytime Jo," Gale says laughing. "Sorry, but not even Ryan's ass can compare to yours."

I wince. "If you're going to cheat on me, which you better not, at least cheat on me with a girl. For my sake,"

"I'd never." Gale says sounding almost hurt.

"I know, just when you tell me I have competition with your male squadron mates…" I trail off. "It's worrying."

"I told you he doesn't compare to you!" He defends through his laughter.

"And I find mahogany doesn't compare to oak." I say rolling my eyes. "Merely because they don't have enough in common to compare,"

He laughs again, I hear shouting on the other line. "I'm sorry Jo, I have to go. I love you."

"Be careful, I love you too."

His end of the line goes dead and I hang up the phone with a sigh. Talking to him made me realize how much I missed him.

I hate it here, it rains a lot, I hate the people, and I'm bored.

Slade and Skye make it easier because they give me something to do upon occasion, but for the most part, they leave me alone. I'm weaning them into the wild again, I don't have the time to take care of them, and so I'm going to get them to stay in the forests.

I lie down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. For some reason, I feel alone again. I forgot what it's like after awhile. Gale's usually been here with me. I forget what it's like not having anyone to talk to.

I hate it. I used to think it was normal, and okay, but now, I just hate it.

Now, I'm afraid to be alone. I don't like it. I want to be around Gale, and I want to have friends again, and a family, like the Hawthorne's.

I want to work with Shane, and do what I want, have people I like surrounding me. I've gone so long without it, I miss it.

I miss my family, and my friends. But the pain has dulled some. I can't have them, I never will, but I don't want to lose the people I have now. Now that there's no President Snow to kill them off one by one, I can be around them again. Perhaps I can even move on.

I can move on.

It's a weird thought, me moving on. I've felt through the last few years that I'm stuck forever in my memory. But now, I can move on, I can't forget, I don't want to forget, but I can move along and live my life happily. I can even be happy. I can live to be something more than just a Victor.

"I'm a Victor, but that's not all that I am." I mumble to the room before drifting to sleep.

**A/N Hello guys! Long time no see eh? I'm sorry. But I went to a P!nk concert on Thursday. It was AMAZING the woman can SING. And she has more muscles in her left pinky toe than I do in my entire body. Anyway, enough with my girl crush, you mind reviewing?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Two orphanages and half a neighborhood go by slowly. I keep to myself and work hard every day. Shayne and I hang around town occasionally, but for the most part, I'm alone.

But for once, I don't mind being alone. Gale calls every night so it's not a big deal, but I'm still pretty alone.

I turn on the news, stuffing food into my mouth as I listen.

"And a deadly bombing in District Twelve has killed fifteen soldiers and three rebels. Sources say the bombing was networked and intricately webbed throughout the District for the highest kill rate. Over half of the bombs failed, the market, hospital, and bakery has been entirely destroyed, as well as the Military headquarters. Luckily only a few troops had been inside, sources say that the rebels have retreated and are currently being round up. The last of the rebels have recently been locked up. The war against terrorists is soon over!"

The food in my mouth turns to ash as I turn to the television.

"Oh fuck no," I mumble.

I run to the phone and hurriedly dial the number. Dead line. Right, headquarters was destroyed.

"This is just in, President Paylor has been assassinated!" The journalist says, her eyes going wide and her skin paling. "President Paylor is dead!"

"Fuck!" I shout running a hand through my hair. "Fuck!"

I begin pacing the room, listening to the chaos on the news. Everyone is shocked, worried, confused, it's not our first assassination, but it's our third in a row.

The phone begins to ring. It takes several minutes before I realize that someone is calling me.

"For fuck's sake it better be Gale." I growl into the phone.

"Don't hurt me!" Annie says on the other end.

"Sorry, I'm worried, have you heard from him? How's Hazelle taking it?"

"Better than you that's for sure."

I groan. "Annie, do you have anything useful to say to me?"

"No, I called for support, is that so wrong?"

I groan. "No Annie, I'm just worried." I whisper.

"Is that Jo? Can I talk to her?" I hear Posy's voice.

"I don't know. Jo's pretty busy."

"Let her talk to me."

"Alright, come here." Posy takes the phone from Annie.

"Jo!"

"Hey Posy, how's it going kiddo?"

"Okay, Mom's really worried about Gale. Do you know anything?"

"I wish I could say yes, but I don't know a thing. Sorry, nothing."

"Okay, but he'll be alright, I know he will. He's smart."

"Sometimes,"

Posy's laughter nearly deafens me. "Yeah, sometimes he can be an idiot."

"Sometimes is an understatement." I say chuckling.

"Annie's trying to take the phone again. Bye Jo!"

"Bye kiddo."

"Jo, the assassin was her guard."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her guard killed her."

"Fuck," I whisper. "I swear if Gale is dead I'm personally going to kill him."

"I'm not even going to bother pointing out the inconsistency in that statement." Annie says sighing. "Jo, go get some sleep."

"That's fucking likely." I grumble. "Bye Annie,"

I hang up the phone and crawl onto the couch and curl up, watching the news in horror. Eventually I drift into a nightmare riddled sleep.

I wake up to the news; the journalists on the television are pretty much repeating everything from yesterday. I don't want to watch anymore, but I have to. If there's a slight chance that Gale is mentioned, I have to be here to listen. I can't turn away.

I wish I was there. All of my questions would be answered, and I'd be capable of doing something.

I don't bother to go to work or so much as move for the day. I curl up and watch.

I hear a knock at the door. I guess I ought to get up.

"What?" I shout opening the door aggressively. "What do you want?"

Shayne looks at me in slight fear. "Hey Jo, are you alright?"

I run my hand across my face. "Sorry, come in,"

She flashes a smile and walks in behind me. I sit on the couch to watch the news again.

"I see you're awfully worried. Anything of Gale yet?"

"Nothing," I say bringing my knees to my chest. "Nothing,"

She sits beside me.

"The rebels have been caught; sources say troops are leaving District Twelve to take refuge in District Eight, to recuperate from the battles. A full evacuation of the ravaged district has been ordered."

"Jo, they're coming to District Eight. He'll be on the train."

"If he's alive," I say dully.

"I'm sure he's fine." She says touching my shoulder. I can hear the doubt in her voice. "Only fifteen people died. The likelihood that he's one of those fifteen people is pretty slim."

"Knowing him, it's not."

"Knowing both of you, you're inhumanly lucky."

"Or unlucky, take your pick."

"Quit wallowing in self pity would ya Johanna? You don't know if he's dead yet."

"Yet,"

"So optimistic, c'mon Jo, let's get out of here." She says pulling me away from the couch and out the door.

I whine as she drags me to town and forces me to sit at a café. "I don't want to be here Shayne."

"I know, but it's better than your dark living room. And you'll end up being so distracted at the site you'll fall right off the frame." She says handing me a cup of tea. "No coffee, it'll drive you up the wall, less caffeine, the better."

"Tea has caffeine too."

"Not decaf, idiot,"

"You neglected to mention that." I mumble taking a sip. "This is driving me crazy."

"I know you want to get out there and shoot something down don't you?"

"Of course I do!" I say groaning. "I want to take my ax to the throats of anyone getting in my way."

"I'll stay out of your way then." She says giving me a cheesy smile.

"You're not doing a fantastic job of it."

"C'mon Jo, just calm yourself." She says rolling her eyes. "Let's get your mind off of it."

"Good idea," I mumble mockingly.

"Jo," She says warningly. "How's the construction going?"

"Pretty boringly, the clay in the soil is causing a couple of foundation issues. But other than that, we've got it mostly down. The entire neighborhood should come quickly soon enough." I say sitting back in my chair and glancing around the room.

I look up again as the door opens and then back to Shayne. She's watching me with a sad smile on her face.

"The Hunger Games took its toll didn't it?"

"It did." I say sighing. "But I'm recovering."

"Good, it's about damn time."

"I'll say."

I run to the train station with everyone else. I flashback a couple of times to racing with Lincoln, only propelling me to run faster, and I arrive before most of the crowd.

I pace as everyone waits in scared silence. It's like everyone is too scared to speak for fear the noise will shatter their world.

The train rolls in and I stop in my tracks to watch. People in their uniforms stream from the train to be greeted by worried family members or loved ones. Immediately phone booths are filled and lines are made.

People pour from the station but not one of them is Gale.

I sit at a bench as people begin to dissipate. I don't even notice the tears streaming down my face.

The doors on the train begin to close, before a tall, dark, and handsome man slips through them holding a broken clipboard and a briefcase, carefully locked.

"Gale!" I say running up to him.

He catches me and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You asshole, last off the train? Do you want me to kill you? That's a damn good way to sign your death certificate."

He laughs shakily. "Sorry,"

I let him go and glare at him. "Asshole,"

He gives me a flashy smile and kisses my forehead. "Here I was, expecting you to say that you're glad I didn't die."

"I'm glad you didn't die; now I can kill you myself for making me think you were dead." I say giving him an innocent smile and tilting my head in a creepy fashion.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"You don't deserve the couch. More like the back porch. If you're good you might get the kitchen floor." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being last off the train. But ya know, when the president is assassinated, leaving a crappy vice president in charge, and me to clean up the mess, it's kind of stressful."

I roll my eyes. "Yet, you can't walk ten fucking steps just to show your breathing face to your worried girlfriend. The skill set you have is questionable."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead again. "I know. I'm sorry."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. "Better be, Gorgeous."

**A/N Wahheeel! I think that about wraps this story up! Epilogue will be up for you guys soon enough! I know, you weren't expecting it to end soon, and/or like that, without a proposal or some shit like that. But, what can I say? I don't like assumptions ;) Love you people, and review?**


	64. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Annie and I walk along the beach laughing about something I can't really remember.

Tai walks along a few steps behind us with his girlfriend. Gale is roughhousing in the water with two, young, twin boys that look an awfully lot like him.

They look at each other and pounce, bringing Gale down into the water with a splash.

"They look like him, but they are so much like you Jo." Annie says elbowing me in the gut.

I grunt and smile at her. "Unfortunately, Gale is so shocked by the shit they do, then he's shocked when I say I've done worse."

"Why? Has he not met you?"

"Sometimes I wonder." I say shaking my head with a laugh.

"Jo!" Rory says running up to me and sweeping me into his arms bridal style.

"Hello, yes I know you're a big boy and can pick people up now, but it's unnecessary, put me down." I say mockingly.

He pouts and puts me down, shoving me into a head lock instead.

"I've gotten out of worse Rory, don't test me."

He lets me go, backing away in fear. I cock an eyebrow. "Where's Vick?"

"With his wife and Mom," He says pointing further down the beach where a grey haired Hazelle sits beside a blonde bombshell and her son Vick. "Allison is annoying me again."

"Be polite, she's a very nice woman if you actually get to know her." Annie says rolling her eyes.

"Fuck that, let's go mess with her." I say jogging with Rory over to the two. "Hey Vicky," I say rubbing my knuckles into his scalp forcefully.

"I'm a grown man and you still feel the need to do that?" He says pushing me away.

"I don't feel jack shit, it's a must."

He rolls his eyes, putting a protective arm around his wife, who is now glaring at me.

"How's it going Ali?" I ask giving her a very fake smile.

"Very well, and you?"

"Fan fucking tastic," I say giving Hazelle an awkward one armed hug. "The boys are getting into lots of trouble, as per usual."

"I don't know where they get it, Gale was never like that." Hazelle says sending an amused smile at me.

"I was ten times worse." I say laughing.

"Mom!" Xavier says running up to me. "Mom, Ed bit me! Who knows what diseases I might get from him?"

"Nothing too terrible I'm sure." I say chuckling. "Let me know if you start foaming at the mouth."

"Will do," He says seriously and running off to play with his brother and father.

"They take me so seriously." I say chuckling.

"You think they'd learn by now." Rory says slinging an arm around Annie affectionately.

"Poor kids, do they pick up your sarcasm every now and again?" Annie says shrugging off his arm. "I'm too old for you, kid."

"I can't cuddle with my second mother every now and again?"

"No, you're creepy." I say laughing. "Yes, sometimes they do pick it up and it's adorable."

Tai finally arrives with his girlfriend. "Hey, this is Nikki." He says introducing her with a dazzling smile so much like Finnick's. "Nikki, I suggest you sit by Mom, Jo is definitely someone to wean yourself on."

"Nah, there's more room right by me." I say patting the sand beside me and winking.

Nikki looks at Finnick, I mean, Tai nervously and then sits beside me. I sling an arm around her tense shoulders. Gale jogs up dripping wet. "Cheating on me eh?"

"I can't help it, look; a younger woman is stealing your wife. You shoulda seen it coming." I say sarcastically making Nikki blush deeply.

Tai squeezes us apart and sits between me and Nikki. "I'd rather take the pain than let her suffer you Jo."

I flick his ear. "I was just having fun."

Gale laughs and sits next to his brother and mother. "Good luck Tai, now she has reason to harass you."

"Have fun," Annie says wiping sand from her hands. "You're my son, I love you, but it's Jo, and you kinda deserved it."

I ruffle his hair with both hands. "That's right," I sing creepily.

"So tempted to just leave," Tai says sighing.

"Don't leave me with her!" Nikki says speaking for the first time and glancing, horrified, at me.

"Aw, sweetie, I won't kill you. Just make you wish Tai was dead." I say winking. "You know, 'cause he ran like a little girl in the Hunger Games."

"Not all girls run from the Hunger Games." Annie says rolling her eyes. "You didn't."

"I never said which direction said metaphorical girl was running." I say smirking.

The group falls silent with me occasionally touching Tai in some annoying fashion. While putting sand in his hair and ears I think about the family I have now.

I look around me with a smile. The twins are wrestling in the sand while the water crashes on them. Ed has his brother in a head lock, and in seconds Xavier gets Ed on the ground in an arm bar.

That's my boys.

I swear, right after winning the Games, I never thought I'd live to get married, have kids, or so much as have a night without seeing a damn Manticore. Now, I barely have nightmares ever, and my children are always in trouble like I was, my husband is amazing, I do what I've done all my life, I build shit.

Annie lives alone now and Hazelle lives down the street, alone. Rory is a bachelor living in District Six, what he does there is still a mystery to me. Vick is married to a woman we all hate, surprise, and they live in District Three. Tai is around nineteen or so, he's a deep sea fisherman and his girlfriend is studying to be a school teacher.

Teachers and I get along so well.

Gale works a boring office job now, I make fun of him for it, but he doesn't seem to mind it much.

Fewer guns.

I'm still amazed how wonderful my life is now. It got dark for a long time there. If it weren't for the Hawthorne's I would most definitely be dead to suicide.

I glance down at my wrist. Our scars have faded some, but they'll never heal. I trace the one that nearly killed me, the last one, when Gale had saved my life. He had stopped my suicide attempts, my cutting.

The scar from the gun is still pretty visible, but I wear it with pride. Not even a bullet can stop me from doing amazing things.

I'm not about to go swimming in the ocean with Tai, but I'm not terrified of the water anymore. That scar has faded too.

Other than the occasional broken finger from hammering, I don't get hurt nearly as often as I used to. I never drink either. Gale could drink, but he supports me, so he refuses wine at the dinner parties he forces me to, occasionally, and when his friends go to the bar, he's their voluntary sobriety cover.

Our president sucks now, he actually forced all of the Victors that voted yes for the Capitol Hunger Games into mentoring. It's every year, so I do still have that wound opening up again. But with Gale, the boys, my family, I can handle it.

It's nice.

"What are you thinking about?" Annie asks laying her head on my shoulder.

"Life, it's great."

"Not what you'd have said awhile ago."

"No, but I'm saying it now." I say standing up and stretching. I move to sit next to Nikki, who's cuddling with Tai. "How's it going?"

She looks at me in fear. "P-Pretty good, h-how are you?"

"Pretty fucking fantastic, is numb nuts here treating you right?"

**A/N I did not expect the epilogue to go that quickly. But now, it's over. I'm done. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? HOLY CRAP! You guys are fantastic! I love you guys sooooooo much! I've already gotten a review about how sad y'all are about the end. But I don't think y'all realize Jo has become a part of me. Writing this, all of them, all of my own characters, Jo especially, have become so real to me. I have to remember when talking to people about the Hunger Games that Gale and Jo don't actually get together. It's kind of sad and maybe a little pathetic, but I'm going to miss Jo, and all of these little scenes I have in my head that I didn't write down are going to drive me wild. Maybe I'll write them in a collection of one shots. MAYBE. But I am sooo taking a break from Fanfiction. This story, while long and everything I love, I'm done with it. I'm proud of myself for writing all of this, and I'm proud of YOU for sticking with me. For reading even when I didn't update, and not complaining when I updated like sixteen chapters in a day and blowing up your inbox. For reviewing and giving me support, a reason to procrastinate homework, and a reason to avoid that creepy guy that won't leave me alone. I'm proud of you guys for loving Jo as much as I have, and for making me laugh with your reviews. I'm proud of you guys. So for this chapter, instead of reviewing what you thought of this chapter, would you please review what you thought of the ENTIRE STORY? Do you accept this challenge? I love you guys, and remember! May the odds be ever in your favor. I will now respond to anybody reviewing the Epilogue so long as it's not anonymous. THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
